Vous avez dit improbable ?
by emeraldcryst
Summary: La pire journée de cours de toute sa vie... Vraiment? Et si le dîner changeait tout...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde!!

Je sais, je sais, il faut que je poste le prochain chapitre d'Héritage et il est en cours d'écriture! Mais cette histoire commençait à me trotter un peu trop dans la tête alors voilà!

Petite dédicace à ma bibiche Antocyane : le sex-appeal d'une bûche te revient! J'ai trop adoré, il fallait que je l'écrive!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Une pure catastrophe.

Oui, vraiment, cette journée était l'une des pires de son existence.

Premièrement, ce très cher Voldemort l'avait maintenu éveillé toute la nuit pour cause d'insupportables visions sanglantes et hurlantes.

Ensuite, le privant de son trop bref sommeil pourtant bien mérité, Ron l'avait violemment secoué à peine quinze minutes avant leur premier cours de la journée, lui soutenant mordicus qu'il lui hurlait dans les oreilles depuis plus d'une heure mais qu'il ne parvenait pas même à interrompre ses légers ronflements. Il l'avait enjoint à se hâter d'urgence s'il ne voulait pas s'offrir la joie indicible d'être en retard en Potions. Voulant s'épargner autant que possible une humiliation supplémentaire dès le saut du lit, Harry s'était levé avec précipitation et avait, de ce fait, emmêlé ses petits petons dans les draps, se retrouvant à plat ventre par terre, le souffle coupé et un pied encore dans le lit. Bien qu'une incursion superluminique dans la salle de bains et une absence de petit-déjeuner lui aient fait gagner un temps précieux, il se présenta avec 7 secondes de retard dans sa salle de cours favorite. La voix au combien suave de son vénéré professeur ne lui laissa pas plus de répit que les supplications des moldus torturés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il quitta ce cours pour aller déjeuner avec une migraine carabinée lui martelant sauvagement le crâne.

Il dut bien évidemment supporter les quolibets infamants du Prince des Serpentards, j'ai nommé Draco Lucius Malfoy, durant tout le repas qu'il eut les plus grandes difficultés à ingurgiter.

L'après-midi eut été à peu près tolérable s'il n'avait point du subir trois longues heures de Divination. Pour peu, il serait retourné en Potions, tiens. Périr d'ennui à demi étouffé par les lourdes vapeurs d'encens abrutissantes ne faisait pas partie de ses projets immédiats, quoique que tout cela eut sûrement séduit Voldemort. Il n'avait pu échapper aux sempiternelles prévisions de morts dans d'épouvantables souffrances que lui infligeait bien trop régulièrement à son goût cette vieille chouette de Trelawney et avait guetté avec impatience la fin de son calvaire.

Le dîner avait bien commencé. Ce petit snobinard de Malfoy la fermait, une fois n'étant pas coutume, et son crâne prenait un repos délicieux maintenant que son cerveau était à nouveau oxygéné.

Bien sûr cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Au beau milieu du dessert, un grand CRACK retentit et plusieurs personnes atterrirent dans la grande salle dans un joyeux méli-mélo de membres emmêlés et de jurons colorés. Lorsque tout ce petit monde se fut remis sur pieds, les élèves et professeurs présents purent constater que les nouveaux venus portaient des uniformes de Poudlard plutôt débraillés et ne semblaient pas dans les meilleurs termes.

Une grande blonde aux longs cheveux pâles, très semblables à ceux de Malfoy, se mit à hurler sur un jeune rouquin, rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

- Tu pouvais pas faire attention, non ?!?!?!?!?!?! Ça t'aurait tué de ne pas poursuivre cette idée saugrenue et typiquement gryffondoresque ?!?! Mais combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que tu ne peux pas faire des potions aussi complexes tout seul ? Tu pouvais pas attendre les vacances et la faire avec ton père ou le mien ??? Et en plus tu as l'incroyable culot d'entraîner cette pauvre Mya dans cette affaire ! cria-t-elle en désignant vivement une jeune fille châtain, très occupée à examiner la salle.

- Je suis désolé… J'étais sûr que ça marcherait pourtant ! se défendit le rouquin qui semblait se rapetisser devant les sévères réprimandes.

- Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose…, murmura un grand jeune homme brun, très beau avec de superbes cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui tombaient en douces ondulations entre ses omoplates.

- Evidemment ! Cet abruti a fait exploser son chaudron sur nous ! insista la blonde.

- Non, je veux dire regarde où nous sommes.

- Dans la Grande Salle ! Je vois vraiment pas ce que… Oh Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle, ses beaux yeux verts démesurément agrandis lorsque son regard scrutateur qui scannait la pièce s'arrêta sur Harry.

Le beau brun à ses côtés ne cessait de lancer de petits coups d'œil nerveux vers la table des professeurs, lesquels considéraient les arrivants avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

- Tu crois ce que je crois, Al ? demanda la jeune femme angoissée, toute colère oubliée.

- Oui… On est en quelle année ?

Le directeur se leva et s'avança vers les jeunes gens apparus comme par enchantement au beau milieu de la salle pile à l'heure du dessert – _pour une fois qu'il y avait de la tarte au citron meringuée au menu !_ – et les renseigna obligeamment :

- Nous sommes actuellement en 1997. Puis-je à présent m'enquérir de la raison de votre présence ?

- Ce n'est absolument pas volontaire de notre part, je vous assure, répondit la blonde d'un ton sec. Cet imbécile, souligna-t-elle en tirant l'oreille du susnommé crétin, a pris l'irresponsable habitude de confectionner des potions n'importe où, en cachette de tout le monde, et a fait exploser sa dernière trouvaille juste à l'instant où nous allions nous en débarrasser et le renvoyer au lit ! Nous avons tous été recouvert d'un ignoble jus marronnasse et collant avant d'atterrir ici.

- Bien, bien… Vos interrogations quand à la date actuelle m'autorisent à penser que vous provenez soit du passé, soit du futur, donc de quelle année venez-vous ?

- Nous arrivons d'une date future, Monsieur. De l'année 2015, pour être précis, répondit le brun d'une voix douce qui chevrota quelque peu en voyant Severus Snape et Minerva McGonagall approcher du petit groupe.

- Severus, mon cher, se retourna Dumbledore, pensez-vous pouvoir les renvoyer à leur époque ?

- Peut-être… Il faut que je sache avec précision ce que contenait le chaudron et dans quelles conditions le mélange a été réalisé… Il faut aussi déterminer si le voyage est possible dans les deux sens ou non. J'en aurais pour plusieurs semaines au minimum.

- Maintenant que ce détail sans importance est réglé, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de vous présenter ? demanda la stricte sorcière, légèrement courroucée. Il lui semblait que ces inconnus auraient du commencer par là au lieu de se donner en spectacle.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Minerva. Puisque vous ne portez pas la robe de sorcier réglementaire, pas plus que vos cravates, je pense qu'il va également falloir nous indiquer vos Maisons respectives, que vous puissiez vous installer en attendant que le professeur Snape trouve une solution. Allons dans mon bureau, voulez-vous ?

Les quatre étudiants du futur suivirent docilement le directeur et son adjointe pendant que Snape rétablissait l'ordre et la discipline dans la Grande Salle qui venait de vaciller sous l'explosion de conversations apparemment capitales et ne pouvant s'embarrasser d'un volume acceptable à l'oreille.

******

Bureau directorial, une demi-heure plus tard.

- Minerva, voudriez-vous je vous prie aller les chercher ? Je crois que nous devons fournir quelques explications. Ne laissez pas Severus vous rabrouer surtout.

- J'y vais, Albus.

La pauvre Minerva était pâle comme un mort lorsqu'elle parvint dans la Grande Salle d'où, malgré tous les efforts du Maître des Potions, s'échappait un vacarme incessant. Elle entra et traversa vivement la pièce jusqu'à la table professorale.

- Severus, il vous faut rejoindre Albus dans son bureau. Emmenez Mr Malfoy et Mr Zabini avec vous, s'il vous plait.

Le professeur de potions haussa un sourcil intrigué mais n'eut point le temps de poser la moindre question, Minerva étant déjà à mi chemin de la table des Gryffondors.

Il se leva sans grand enthousiasme et ordonna sèchement à son filleul et à son ami de le suivre. Il rattrapa Minerva dans les escaliers alors qu'elle traînait à sa suite un groupe de Gryffondors récalcitrants constitué du Trio Infernal, fléau de son existence.

************

Alors là vraiment, il renonçait à comprendre !

Après l'effroyable journée qui avait été la sienne, il n'était pas même autorisé à achever son repas en paix ?! Bien évidemment cette vieille chatte fouineuse n'avait pas eut la décence d'expliquer la raison d'état absolument primordiale qui nécessitait leur présence immédiate dans le bureau du directeur.

Voilà maintenant que Snape les rattrapait avec ses Serpentards en remorque.

En quoi Malfoy et Zabini étaient-ils concernés ??

**********

Une fois parvenu dans le bureau déjà occupé, ils furent tous, Snape y compris, poussés dans des fauteuils fraîchement invoqués et hautement inconfortables.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! Un petit thé ? Non ? Un bonbon au citron ? Non plus ?? Un chocolat ?

- Trêve de mondanités, Albus ! Vous ne nous avez pas convoqué à une réunion tardive avec des étudiants afin de nous faire prendre le thé, tout de même, railla Severus.

- Certes pas, mon cher, répondit joyeusement le directeur. Je pense que des explications sont de rigueur, concernant nos jeunes visiteurs.

Il désigna d'un petit geste le groupe de jeunes gens rassemblés dans un coin du bureau, visiblement extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Je vous ai demandé de venir parce qu'ils sont condamnés à rester ici pendant un certain temps et la vérité finirait immanquablement par éclater, dit-il en dirigeant un regard acéré et en pleine crise de pétillement aigu vers les Gryffondors. Autant éviter ces désagréments et faire face à la situation dès à présent. Souhaitez-vous vous présenter vous-même ou bien voulez-vous que je m'en charge ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Un silence assourdissant lui répondit.

A l'instant où il allait reprendre la parole, la jolie blonde s'avança et déclara :

- Cette situation me déplait au plus haut point, sachez le. Cela dit, j'estime être capable de décliner mon identité moi-même.

La jeune fille se tourna vers les élèves de 1997 et enchaîna :

- Je suis Elianthe Potter-Malfoy, Serpentard de 7ème année, préfère en chef.

BONG !!!

SBAFF !!!

- Minerva, réveillez Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, je vous prie.

- Bien sûr, Albus. Enervate !

- Non, c'est pas possible… Pas Malfoy ! Je ne supporte pas ce cloporte ! Je peux pas avoir d'enfants avec lui, non, non…, commença instantanément à se lamenter Harry.

_Ca y est tuez moi !!! Je ne peux pas tomber plus bas… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!?!?!?!?! Tu parles d'une 7__ème__ année !!! Rien qu'aujourd'hui, Voldemort, Ron, Snape, Malfoy, Trelawney et re-Malfoy… Légalisez l'euthanasie par pitié !!_

Malfoy, quant à lui, fut incapable d'articuler un mot.

_Moi avec Potter ??? Bon d'accord il est pas mal pour un mec mais ça reste un mec ! Pansy, où es-tu ? _

- Je… Non, papa, je ne suis pas la fille de Draco, hésita quelque peu la blonde aux grands yeux verts.

Harry leva le visage vers celle qui venait d'oser l'appeler 'papa', ressemblant étrangement à cet instant à une biche prise dans les phares d'un 44 tonnes sur l'autoroute.

- Draco est mon grand frère. Tu … tu as épousé mon père et le sien, Lucius Malfoy.

RE-BONG !

Minerva soupira et réveilla à nouveau le Survivant. Elle compatissait mais il commençait à lui faire penser à une jeune femme du 18ème siècle avec ses vapeurs…

- Non ! C'est un Mangemort !! Il est sexe, d'accord mais marié et à la botte de Voldemort ! Il est hors de question qu'il m'approche à moins de deux kilomètres sans que je ne le maudisse sur les 25 prochaines générations, hurla Harry, sans se rendre compte des regards sidérés qu'il s'attirait.

- Tu… tu trouves le père de la fouine _'sexe'_ ?? T'es tombé sur la tête, Harry, c'est ça, hein ?? demanda Ron, complètement paniqué.

- Ron, laisse le tranquille. Mr Malfoy est, après tout, un très bel homme, déclara une Hermione rougissante.

- Hein ?!?!?! Toi aussi ?!?!?!?!?!?! Traîtres ! Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que vous pouvez bien lui trouver ?

Draco regarda alternativement Potter, rouge comme une tomate trop mûre maintenant qu'il avait réalisé avoir parlé plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et la Sang-de-Bourbe, sans voix. Son esprit malmené ne saisissait pas tout…

- Euh… Et ma mère dans tout cela ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit le bon moment pour discuter d'affaires privées, Dray, lança froidement sa future petite sœur.

Surpris, il se tut.

- Puisque Lili a commencé, je vais prendre sa suite, poursuivit le rouquin qui s'était avancé dans la pièce. Je m'appelle Samael Malfoy, Serpentard de 5ème année. Avant que la question ne soit posée, je suis le fils de Draco.

- Je… Tu … es roux ? fut la réponse suprêmement intelligente de Draco à la nouvelle qu'il serait un jour père.

- Ben oui, et alors ? se hérissa le garçon d'une façon fort peu malfoyenne, dardant son regard bleu-gris vers son père.

- Je… Pansy n'est pas rousse.

- Cette garce ? Dieu merci, elle n'est pas ma mère !!

- N'insulte pas ma petite amie !

- Tu oses dire que cette petite grue est ta… ta… petite amie, cracha-t-il. Et devant papa, en plus ??

- Pardon ?

Draco oublia momentanément son éducation et resta la bouche ouverte devant la ridicule idée qu'il puisse un jour vivre avec un homme.

- Mais enfin dis quelque chose, papa ! plaida Samael, implorant Ron du regard.

- QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NE ME DIS PAS QU'EN PLUS DE VIRER DE BORD, JE SUIS MARIE AVEC CA ???????? vociféra Draco, incapable de maintenir sa belle façade de Malfoy bien éduqué plus longtemps.

- MOI AVEC LA FOUINE !!!!!!!!!!!! beugla Ron au maximum de sa capacité pulmonaire.

Exaspéré par les crises d'aboiements divers et variés, Severus lança un heureux sortilège de Silence sur les deux arracheurs de tympans et se rencogna dans son fauteuil trop dur. Quand ils se calmèrent, faute d'être témoins de leurs hurlements désespérés, il leva le sort.

- Il est hors de question que je passe ma vie avec cette belette ! Même en faisant l'impasse sur la fait que c'est un mec, Weasley a autant de sex-appeal qu'une bûche !

- Hey !! protesta Ron, rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, vexé.

- Il suffit ! Vous réglerez vos futurs problèmes conjugaux un autre jour et hors de ma présence, ordonna froidement Severus, lassé par cet étalage dépourvu de pudeur.

Les deux élèves se turent immédiatement sous la menace à peine voilée par cette voix doucereuse.

Lili avait pris son neveu dans ses bras pour le consoler. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'à cette époque du passé leurs parents n'étaient pas, loin s'en faut, en bons termes.

- Je ne pense pas plomber l'ambiance plus avant, donc je me présente à mon tour, déclara la jeune fille châtain aux yeux noisette. Je suis Mya Zabini, Gryffondor de 5ème année. Je suis la fille de Blaise et Hermione Zabini.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, étonnés, et rougirent de concert.

Severus fut ravi du manque d'esclandre bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas en quoi sa présence était requise.

Ron regardait Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, choqué de son absence de réaction. Il ne dit rien, toujours pas remis de la réflexion de Malfoy à son encontre. Certes, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait rien d'une beauté mais il pensait tout de même posséder quelques atouts. Non pas qu'il souhaite en faire profiter cette sale fouine ! Il se fichait de l'homosexualité comme de son premier caleçon. Entre le fait que les couples homosexuels étaient fréquents dans le monde magique où n'importe quel homme pouvait porter ses enfants pour peu qu'il ingère au préalable une potion de conception, et sa propre famille, sans parler de ses amis, il n'y avait pas lieu d'avoir ce genre de préjugés même malgré le fait qu'il avait fallu des mois entiers à sa petite sœur pour surmonter le coming-out d'Harry. Honnêtement, penser devoir épouser un homme le laissait simplement froid.

Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à admettre que ce gamin présomptueux pourrait éventuellement savoir de quoi il parlait et - horreur sans nom ! – avoir peut-être raison. Un homme, brrrrr…

Harry était perdu dans un monde parallèle, persuadé de s'être échoué quelque part dans la quatrième dimension. Lui avec Lucius Malfoy ? Mr-bras-droit-de-Voldemort en personne ?

Albus, en revanche, savait pertinemment que le beau brun appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés, n'avait encore rien dit et retardait ce moment autant qu'il était humainement possible.

- Mon cher, voulez-vous poursuivre ? demanda-t-il doucement au jeune homme.

Dans le silence surpris suivant les révélations faites ce soir-là, sa voix résonna comme un gong dans le hall d'un château désert et poussiéreux.

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, répondit nerveusement celui-ci, plongeant son regard d'un bleu nuit très sombre pailleté de noir dans les onyx de Severus. Je suis Althaїr Black, Serpentard de 7ème année, préfet et fils de Sirius et Severus Black.

Sa voix ne trembla pas lorsqu'il annonça sa paternité à Severus Snape. Il savait que ses parents se détestaient à cette époque et avait essayé de repousser ce moment. Il ne voulait pas que son père le méprise. Après tout, il n'avait pas choisi d'atterrir ici !

SCHBLAFF !!

* * *

_Et voilà... Dites moi tout de suite si ça vaut le coup que je continue ou bien s'il faut que je courre m'exiler en Sibérie..._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre...

Ne m'en veuillez pas si je suis un peu longue à poster la prochaine fois pour cette fic ou pour Héritage (ça ne sera peut-être pas le cas mais je ne sais pas encore trop comment je vais réagir...), mon chat vient de mourir, euthanasié, après une longue maladie, heureusement sans douleur jusqu'à hier. Il avait 16 ans et même si j'avais beau m'y attendre, ça reste un coup dur.

* * *

J'ai pensé que **emerald974** n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions à ce sujet alors j'ai décidé que quelques petites précisions sur les prénoms que j'ai attribués aux charmants enfants de nos personnages préférés seraient les bienvenues :

Elianthe : inspiré d'une fleur (l'hélianthe, j'ai retiré le 'h' c'est plus joli…). Baptisée ainsi pour respecter la tradition familiale d'Harry (sa mère et sa tante ont toutes les deux des noms de fleurs). Petite touche malfoyenne : cette fleur signifie 'méfiez vous des apparences'.

Althaїr : étoile principale de la constellation de l'Aigle. Appartient également à celle du Cygne. Ce nom rend hommage à la tradition des Black qui sont toujours prénommés d'après une étoile, et indirectement à Severus de par la symbolique de l'aigle (force, courage et orgueil).

Samael : littéralement 'le venin de Dieu'. Samael est l'ange de la mort, un démon destructeur et très séducteur. Tout indiqué pour un Malfoy, d'autant plus que j'adore ce nom !

Mya : j'aime bien c'est tout…

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Severus gardait les yeux rivés dans ceux de cet individu qui se prétendait son fils.

Potter, apparemment incapable de surmonter le choc de la nouvelle d'un hypothétique lien entre le professeur qui le martyrisait depuis six ans et son parrain vénéré, s'était à nouveau évanoui et Minerva, accompagnée d'Albus, tentait de le ranimer.

Severus n'en faisait nullement cas. L'audace de ce gosse était invraisemblable ! Oser lui annoncer ainsi de but en blanc une pareille monstruosité ! Certes il devait admettre que ce morveux avait incontestablement la beauté et le charme d'un Black mais il ne ressemblait en rien à un Snape. Bien qu'il soit depuis fort longtemps passé maître dans l'art subtil de la mauvaise foi et qu'il en use et abuse à son gré, Severus n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas reconnaître l'exceptionnelle beauté de son éternel ennemi. Mais penser qu'il pourrait un jour coucher avec ?!?! Il faudrait lui passer le corps bien que celui de Black soit indéniablement attirant ! Même douze longues années dans ce cul-de-basse-fosse qu'était Azkaban n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire perdre l'élégance aristocratique de sa famille. Il avait conservé pendant un certain temps un air indéfinissable de bête traquée qui ne s'était dissipé qu'après son retour de derrière le Voile. Depuis ce jour, Pettigrew avait été capturé lors d'un raid et toutes les charges et accusations qui pesaient contre le dernier rejeton des Black avaient été levées. Sa réhabilitation et la possibilité d'enfin sortir du Square Grimmauld quand il le souhaitait avaient réalisé des miracles sur l'animagus. Il avait repris du poids et des couleurs saines, redevenant en peu de temps l'un des célibataires les plus convoités du monde magique malgré la guerre. Non pas que Severus soit le moins du monde intéressé…

Il fut très tenté d'exercer sa Légilimencie sur cet horripilant gamin, toujours collé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Juste pour vérifier quelques affirmations…

Connaissant au demeurant relativement bien son père, Althaїr savait ce qui lui trottait dans la tête et décida de prendre les devants :

- N'essaye même pas, lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale presque aussi impressionnante que celle de Severus. Je maîtrise parfaitement l'Occlumencie depuis l'âge de douze ans.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit Severus d'une voix plate, sans la moindre émotion, levant un sourcil inquisiteur. _Il semblerait que ce gosse ait du caractère… Intéressant._

- Tu m'as appris.

Le réveil, et surtout l'exclamation, d'Harry interrompirent leur échange.

- Non, claqua le Gryffondor d'un ton ferme et sans appel. Sirius ne peut pas épouser ce bâtard de Snape !!

- Retenue demain soir, 20h, Potter ! D'une part, mes parents étaient mariés lors de ma naissance et, d'autre part, je suis votre professeur. Vous vous adresserez à ma personne avec le respect qu'elle mérite.

- Respect ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a foutre ?!?!?! Si j'ai bien suivi leurs élucubrations, je vais me retrouver coincé avec un Mangemort cruel et détestable, Ron avec la fouine et mon parrain avec son pire ennemi !! Je me contrefous d'une retenue !! aboya Harry.

- Mr Potter ! s'indigna McGonagall. J'admets que la nouvelle est plutôt difficile à digérer mais manquer de respect à un membre du corps professoral ne vous simplifiera en rien la tâche.

La main d'Hermione sur son épaule et les regards noirs combinés de son professeur de potions avec celui du jeune Black, qui n'appréciait pas outre mesure l'insulte faite à son père, finirent par lui faire perdre toute velléité de révolte. Il soupira et s'excusa sans conviction, du bout des lèvres. Il ne vit pas les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser des yeux de sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ses parents ne serait-ce que se disputer, et bien qu'elle sache qu'ils avaient été ennemis durant une période pendant la guerre, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle haine, à un tel ressentiment entre deux hommes qui s'adoraient.

- Je pense que tout le monde a eu son compte d'émotions pour la soirée. Vous devriez retourner dans vos dortoirs. Mle Zabini, vous rejoindrez votre mère dans la tour Gryffondor. Mr Black, Mr Malfoy et Mle Potter-Malfoy, direction les cachots. Vous suivrez les cours comme tous les autres élèves en attendant qu'une solution soit découverte. Mr Black, je vous attendrai dans mon bureau demain matin à 7h précises. Il faut informer Sirius de la situation avant qu'il ne l'apprenne de lui-même et ne cause, dans sa hâte, une catastrophe. Severus, je vous demanderai d'être également présent, ainsi qu'Harry. Je pense que Sirius sera soulagé de la présence de son filleul. Prenez rendez-vous avec Mr Malfoy et Mle Zabini pour discuter de cet incident de potion dès que votre emploi du temps le permettra, Severus. Je prendrai des mesures pour que le secret de vos identités et de votre ascendance ne sorte pas de ce château. Cela vous mettrait en grave danger, ainsi que vos parents, considérant le fait que Voldemort est plus actif que jamais.

- Il… il est toujours… paniqua Samael. On est en quel mois ??

- Octobre. Alors on va s'en débarrasser ?? demanda instantanément un Ron surexcité à la perspective d'une vie sans cette menace permanente, oubliant momentanément qu'elle impliquait un mariage et une famille avec Draco Malfoy.

- Oui. Mais il serait dangereux de vous dire comment ou à quel moment, intervint Althaїr. Vous n'obtiendrez aucun renseignement à ce sujet de notre part. Seulement que cela va bientôt commencer et ce, d'une manière inattendue.

- Pfff… Rabat-joie. T'es sûr d'être le fils de Sirius ?? râla Ron.

- Certain, ricana Althaїr avec un petit sourire suffisant ressemblant étrangement à celui de Severus. A ce qu'il parait, je serais le portrait craché de mes pères…

Dumbledore, sentant la moutarde monter au nez de son professeur de potion à cette innocente remarque, se pressa de congédier tout ce petit monde.

************

Calé dans son fauteuil, Dumbledore appréhenda la nouvelle qu'il allait devoir relayer… Sirius n'était pas plus facile à approcher que Severus, bien que dans un style différent, et les événements de la soirée l'avaient laissé étrangement épuisé.

Soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Jetant une pincée de poudre dans les flammes, il annonça clairement l'adresse de la résidence Black et pénétra dans l'âtre. Il ressortit dans le salon de Sirius.

- Albus ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Harry va bien ? paniqua immédiatement l'homme.

- Calmez-vous Sirius. Harry se porte pour le mieux dans les circonstances actuelles.

- Quoi ?? C'est sensé me rassurer ??

- Asseyez-vous, mon cher, que je vous explique.

Il ne repris pas la parole avant que l'animagus ne se soit installé à contrecœur.

- Pendant le dîner, quatre jeunes personnes sont apparues dans la Grande Salle. Rassurez-vous, il ne s'agit nullement de Mangemorts ayant Merlin sait comment contourné les sorts anti-transplanage, non, non, rien de si dramatique. Ces jeunes gens sont des étudiants de Poudlard mais ils viennent de notre futur. Une erreur de potion, apparemment. La raison pour laquelle je vous en fait part est que l'une de ces personnes se trouve être votre enfant. Je préfère vous en informer avant qu'Harry ne vous le révèle et que vous ne suiviez vos instincts pour le moins… emportés.

- Je vais avoir un enfant ? balbutia Sirius, confus.

- Il semblerait.

- Je peux… le rencontrer ?

- Bien entendu, mon cher. J'ai demandé à toutes les personnes concernées d'être présentes, demain matin à 7h dans mon bureau. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, bien sûr…, répondit Sirius, complètement dans le vague.

Un enfant ! Il allait avoir un enfant !! Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps… Il avait bien évidemment fait une croix sur une quelconque descendance lorsqu'il avait été emprisonné à Azkaban. Son statut de criminel en fuite et recherché n'avait certes pas assoupli la situation… Il ne réalisait pas le moins du monde qu'il était redevenu aussi populaire qu'à l'époque des Maraudeurs et qu'il n'avait qu'à se baisser et ramasser le premier venu, homme ou femme, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Azkaban avait laissé sa marque sur l'estime qu'il se portait et il était loin du gamin insouciant et dragueur d'autrefois.

Un enfant !! Sirius était purement et simplement extatique à cette perspective. Il ne remarqua pas même le départ discret du directeur, ravi que cela se soit passé au mieux de ses espérances.

***********

Poudlard, pendant ce temps.

Nous retrouvons notre troupe hétéroclite de Gryffondors et de Serpentards de tous âges, échouée comme un banc de baleines sur une plage, au pied de la gargouille directoriale.

Étonnamment, ce fut Harry qui prit la parole le premier.

- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Harry, attends ! Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter et…, commença Hermione.

- Je veux pas le savoir, Mione. Je ne veux pas parler, encore moins parler de ces individus à l'identité douteuse !

N'attendant pas de réponse, le Survivant s'enfuit dans un couloir, en direction de la tour Gryffondor.

- Ça va lui passer, Mione, tenta de la consoler Ron, lui prenant doucement la main.

- Lâche-la !! siffla Samael, rageur. Tu n'as pas à tenir la main de tante Mione comme ça, sous le nez de son mari et de sa fille, sans parler du mien !!

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, Malfoy ! Je tiendrais la main de MA petite amie si j'en ai envie ! contra Ron, très énervé et oublieux des tentatives de la jeune femme pour libérer ses doigts de son emprise. Comment ce sale rejeton de Malfoy pouvait-il oser lui ordonner de ne pas toucher à la fille avec il sortait depuis un an ??

Severus sentait poindre une migraine et n'allait pas tarder à étriper ces abrutis s'ils ne se calmaient pas d'ici peu.

- Ton fils a raison, Ron. Tu ne peux pas ignorer le fait que nous ne nous marierons pas ensemble, raisonna la préfète. Il n'est pas convenable, ne serait-ce que pour nos enfants, que nous montrions un quelconque signe d'affection différent de la simple amitié l'un envers l'autre. Il va bien falloir faire un effort pour connaître un peu mieux nos futurs conjoints, après tout.

- Non, mais t'es folle ?!?!?!?! Il est hors de question que tu ailles batifoler avec Zabini !!

- Qui te parle de batifoler, Ron ? J'ai dis connaître un peu mieux, pas rouler dans le foin !! Et je te signale que tu ferais bien d'en faire autant avec Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant le doigt dans la direction générale dans laquelle elle pensait que se trouvait le jeune homme, manquant d'éborgner le pauvre blondinet dans l'opération, celui-ci se tenant plus proche d'eux qu'elle ne l'avait estimé. Vous allez avoir un enfant d'ici moins de trois ans, il faudrait peut-être commencer à essayer de s'entendre, tu crois pas ?

- Je ne m'entendrai jamais avec ce sale serpent !

- C'est dingue, ça !! On pourrait croire que ce qui te poserait le plus de difficultés dans la situation actuelle ce serait d'apprendre que tu vas te marier avec un homme puisque tu ne t'es jamais intéressé qu'à des filles jusqu'à maintenant, mais non, le problème c'est qu'il soit à Serpentard !! Grandis un peu !

- Oh ferme-la !!!

Interdite, Hermione le regarda bouche bée.

Severus haussa un sourcil, la conversation prenait tout doucement un tour qui l'intéressait.

Minerva faillit avaler de travers le bonbon au citron qu'elle avait dérobé dans le pot d'Albus avant de sortir.

Draco et Blaise écarquillèrent un peu les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Jamais la belette n'avait parlé ainsi à la Miss-je-sais-tout !

Leurs futurs enfants s'entreregardèrent, blasés. Rien d'inhabituel dans tout cela. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non…

- Ecoute, Mione, poursuivit le plus jeune mâle Weasley après avoir pris une grande respiration, je me fous de l'homosexualité comme de la 34ème révolte des Gobelins de 1203. Je n'ai rien contre mais ça n'est pas ma tasse de thé pour autant.

- Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir, hein ?

- S'il te plait, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond, tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te décrive en détail le nombre de fois où je suis tombé sur les jumeaux en pleine action avec leur conquête du moment ? Parce que sinon on en a pour la fin de l'année.

- Oh, souffla Hermione, rougissant violemment.

- Alors arrête de me faire la morale. Les Weasley et les Malfoy sont ennemis jurés depuis le début des temps et la présence de ces intrus n'y changera rien !

- Mr Weasley, un peu de calme, je vous prie. Vous allez trop loin et certaines informations feraient mieux de rester dans le domaine de la vie privée, ne croyez-vous pas ? toussota McGonagall, deux plaques d'un rouge cramoisi inesthétique ornant des pommettes.

Prenant un air dûment repentant, Ron baissa la tête et le petit groupe se sépara pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs sous le regard amusé de Severus. Il avait toujours eu une petite faiblesse pour les jumeaux. Oh, pas physiquement. Ils étaient bien trop jeunes et pas du tout son type… Non, non, il appréciait leur talent. Ils faisaient incontestablement partie des meilleurs étudiants auxquels il avait enseigné l'art délicat des potions. Pour preuve, leur commerce, bien ennuyeux pour les professeurs qui devaient maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans cette école de fous, mais florissant et d'une qualité rare. Il allait même jusqu'à leur reconnaître une certaine ingéniosité dans la conception de leurs farces… tant qu'il n'en faisait pas l'objet. Il fallait cela dit convenir que personne, pas même les jumeaux Weasley, n'oserait tenter un coup pareil en sa présence.

Il surveillait du coin de l'œil les étudiants qui marchaient devant lui. Atteignant l'entrée de ses quartiers, il interpella le rouquin :

- Mr Malfoy, Mle Zabini, vous viendrez dans mon bureau demain soir à 20 heures précises pour m'indiquer la procédure exacte que vous avez suivie pour réaliser cet échec cuisant. Je vous conseille vivement de réfléchir longuement au moindre des gestes que vous avez effectués. La plus petite imprécision pourrait s'avérer fatale.

- Oui, Oncle Sev, répondit Samael.

- Je vous demande pardon ? énonça lentement Severus, sa voix veloutée avoisinant le zéro absolu.

- Nous avons compris, Professeur Snape, intervint Mya, bâillonnant le jeune rouquin de la main. Samael ne pensait pas à mal, je vous assure. A notre époque, vous êtes très proche de Draco et… enfin… nous avons quelques habitudes… Je… Il ne le fera plus.

- Il ferait bien. Rentrez dans votre dortoir.

Severus entra dans son appartement et se dirigea immédiatement vers le placard dans lequel il rangeait sa provision d'alcool. Il se versa un verre de whisky Pur Feu bien tassé et alla s'effondrer élégamment dans son fauteuil favori.

_Oncle Sev ?? Quel culot !! Je ne peux pas croire que je laisserai un jour ces gamins m'appeler ainsi, futur ou non…_

***********

Tour Gryffondor, dortoir des garçons.

Ron entra dans la chambre des Gryffondors de septième année. Les rideaux du lit d'Harry étaient tirés, indication très claire de sa volonté de ne pas être dérangé.

Il soupira.

Il avait besoin de parler avec son meilleur ami… Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre… De toute façon, elle avait disparu dans le dortoir des filles sitôt le tableau franchi. Elle maternait visiblement sa fille.

Ron s'allongea sur son lit sans prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements.

Il soupira à nouveau.

************

Tour Gryffondor, dortoir des filles.

- C'est Mya ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione alors qu'elle guidait sa fille vers un lit supplémentaire ajouté à la dernière minute par le château.

- Oui, maman.

- Tu… tu pourrais m'appeler Hermione, s'il te plait ? Je ne crois pas être prête à endosser le rôle de mère d'une fille à peine plus jeune que moi…

- Je comprends. Je vais essayer mais ne m'en veux pas si je dérape de temps en temps.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je… je me suis donc mariée avec Blaise Zabini si j'ai bien saisi…

- Oui. Je ne sais pas grand-chose des rivalités qui existent entre vous à l'heure actuelle. Je sais que vous vous êtes mis à sortir ensemble en septième année et que vous ne vous êtes plus quittés depuis.

- Septième année ? C'est-à-dire maintenant ?? paniqua Hermione. Ça va trop vite pour moi…

- Désolée, grimaça Mya. Je devrais me taire…

- Non, non, ça va… Je pense que nous devrions nous réunir avec tous les autres pour discuter calmement de tout cela demain. Puisque tu es installée, je vais me coucher. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais dans ma chambre, celle du préfet. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

*************

Cachots, salle commune des Serpentards.

Blaise et Draco s'étaient installés dans un canapé de velours vert, des mugs remplis de chocolat chaud et crémeux entre les mains. En face d'eux, dans un autre canapé, les trois adolescents venus du futur en faisait autant.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il n'ait eu l'opportunité d'émettre un son, une tornade d'un rose guimauve se rua dans la pièce. Il referma la bouche avec un claquement qui aurait sûrement été sonore et parfaitement audible sans le barrissement suraigu de l'héritière des Parkinson.

- DRAAAAACOOOOO !!! Enfin !!!!! Où étais-tu passé ?? Tu m'as manqué, babilla Pansy, s'asseyant d'autorité sur les genoux du petit blond et glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre, Althaїr se retrouva soudainement avec un deuxième mug fourré manu militari entre les doigts. _Aie, aie, aie…_

Samael se leva, raide comme un piquet, le regard glacial, et saisi brutalement la jeune femme qui trônait sur les genoux de son père par le col de sa robe de chambre dégoulinante de mauvais goût et la tira violemment en arrière.

Pansy atterrit sur le sol de pierre gelé des cachots avec un bruit sourd.

- Aie, euh ! Non mais ça va pas ? Tu prends pour qui, morveux ? lança-t-elle hargneusement.

- Je suis son fils. Tu ne poseras plus jamais tes mains de traînée sur mon père, suis-je bien clair ? … Suis-je bien clair ? répéta-t-il lorsqu'il ne reçut pas de réponse à la première sommation.

A sa plus grande honte, Pansy ne parvint pas produire un son moins indigne qu'un pitoyable couinement de souriceau apeuré devant les yeux bleu-gris, durs comme l'acier, qui la fixaient. Croiser le regard d'un Malfoy en colère n'avait décidément jamais fait partie de ses objectifs dans l'existence.

- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle est une traînée ? interrogea doucement Blaise.

- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est. Une immonde petite pute qui se tape tout ce qui porte un pantalon dans Poudlard et qui ne demanderait rien de mieux que de mettre la main sur l'argent de la famille Malfoy, rien de plus !

- Il n'y a jamais eu le moins bruit de couloir à ce sujet et les ragots vont toujours bon train à Poudlard…

- Oh, même avec un cerveau de la taille d'un pois chiche, elle sait qu'on ne trahit pas impunément un Malfoy. Elle n'a pas poussé la connerie au point de coucher avec des Serpentards. Trop de risques cela soit utilisé contre elle, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-il, les lèvres étirées dans un sourire méprisant, devant les yeux écarquillés de la jeune fille.

Pansy était toujours sur le sol, à l'endroit même où il l'avait fait tomber. Sa robe de chambre s'était ouverte et dévoilait une nuisette jaune pâle qui accentuait la blancheur de sa peau, la rendant presque cadavériquement cireuse.

- Penses-tu ! Elle s'envoie des Poufsouffles ! Tellement plus facile de les menacer pour les empêcher de parler après coup… Au fait, tu ne serais pas déjà enceinte de McMillan, par hasard ?

Le sang se retira du visage de la fille et les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent dangereusement.

Sa tasse atterrit dans les mains surprises de Blaise, qui faillirent bien la lâcher, et il se leva pour faire face à sa petite amie.

- Disparaît de ma vue. Tout de suite.

Son ton parfaitement égal et d'un calme olympien était suffisant pour qu'elle s'enfuie à toutes jambes, retenant tant bien que mal ses pleurs pour ne pas ajouter à son humiliation.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Draco d'une voix sans émotion. Certes, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Pansy mais ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps et son père prévoyait de négocier d'ici peu le contrat de mariage avec la famille Parkinson. Elle avait de nombreux défauts, plus d'ailleurs que de qualités, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse le trahir. C'est elle qui avait recherché sa compagnie avec insistance depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard.

- En fait, c'est papa qui m'a raconté…, hésita Samael, ayant au moins la décence de paraître mortifié après son éclat. Il se rassit et récupéra sa tasse de laquelle il prit une gorgée de liquide avant de poursuivre. Quand j'avais cinq ans, cette fille est venue au Manoir, faisant un scandale sous les fenêtres, exigeant qu'on la laisse entrer et qu'on l'indemnise pour ce qu'elle avait subi. Tu étais sorti avec Grand-Père pour te débarrasser d'elle et j'avoue qu'elle m'avait fait peur à l'époque avec ses hurlements de cochon qu'on égorge… Papa m'a rassuré et m'a raconté qui elle était et pourquoi elle estimait à tort que les Malfoy lui devait quelque chose. Il m'a dit qu'après la rupture entre vous, ses parents n'ont eu de cesse de la marier avec n'importe qui pourvu qu'il soit de sang pur. Elle a fini fiancée à Goyle sans avoir pu donner son avis. Lui n'a vu dans tout cela qu'un mariage arrangé lui permettant d'avoir accès aux affaires financières des Parkinson. Il a très vite remarqué qu'elle grossissait mais, ne portant pas d'intérêt particulier à sa fiancée, il a laissé courir. Jusqu'au jour où il est devenu évident qu'elle était enceinte. Il savait que cet enfant ne pouvait être le sien puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais touchée et se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas davantage un Malfoy. Jamais Père ne se serait abaissé à concevoir un enfant hors mariage, allant ainsi à l'encontre de tous les principes de la famille et risquant d'être déshérité. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution et il l'a comprise. Les fiançailles ont été rompues publiquement et le contrat dénoncé. Les Parkinson ont dû payer une somme importante pour avoir déshonoré la famille Goyle. Pansy a pensé qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir en portant des charges contre McMillan pour abandon d'enfant mais il est issu d'une famille de sorciers, ils connaissent les ficelles… Le procès a duré très longtemps, coûté très cher et, au final, ils se sont servi du contrat passé avec les Goyle pour la débouter. Aux dernières nouvelles je crois qu'elle était serveuse dans un café de troisième zone dans le Londres moldu… Personne ne voulait l'embaucher chez les sorciers après un scandale d'une telle ampleur. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on cherche à obtenir un dédommagement de familles aussi puissantes sur un motif aussi futile…

Samael se tut. Il termina son chocolat puis demanda d'une petite voix embarrassée :

- J'aurais pas du vous raconter tout ça, hein ? Je crois que j'ai hérité du caractère de papa, je ne sais pas tenir ma langue quand je m'énerve, désolé…

- Ne t'en veux pas, je t'ai posé la question après tout, le tranquillisa Blaise. Vous vivez au Manoir Malfoy ?

- Oui, répondit Elianthe. Tous les Malfoy vivent au Manoir, chaque couple dans une aile différente avec ses enfants. Il est bien assez grand pour nous tous. Et Oncle Sev vient très souvent. Je pense qu'on lui sert d'anti-dépresseurs quand Oncle Siri entre dans une de ses phases d'énergie débordante… Tu viens aussi assez régulièrement avec tes enfants pour voir Dray.

- Mes enfants ? Attends, j'ai combien d'enfants ?

- Deux. Mya a un petit frère, lança Althaїr.

- Ne me dites pas que j'ai eu plusieurs gosses avec la belette, gémit Draco, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

- Tu sais, c'est vraiment étrange de t'entendre l'appeler ainsi… C'est le petit surnom affectueux que tu lui donnes à notre époque, hasarda Samael dans l'espoir de calmer un peu son père, un peu honteux de la tournure des événements.

Bien évidemment, sa remarque eut l'effet inverse.

- Hhhhhhrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmfffffffffff, se plaignit le Prince des Serpentards, tentant de s'étouffer avec un coussin.

- Cesse de faire l'enfant Draco ! râla Blaise. Je sais que tu n'es pas gay mais fais toi une raison ! Tu vas avoir un fils avec lui, que diable !

- Trois, en fait, reprit Samael, d'une toute petite voix timide.

- Les Malfoy n'ont qu'un seul enfant par génération !! protesta le jeune blond avec un volume sonore impressionnant pour l'heure tardive.

- Moins fort, tu vas réveiller tout le château ! En réalité, cette tradition a pris fin à ma naissance, Dray, l'interrompit sa sœur. Je te rappelle que je suis la fille de Lucius…

Draco releva les yeux et la fixa intensément la jeune femme. Après l'avoir détaillée pendant plusieurs minutes, il se lança :

- Explique moi comment mon père a fini marié avec Potty en premier lieu. Jouons cartes sur table. Mon père est un Mangemort. Il adhère entièrement à cette idéologie. L'imaginer avec le champion de la lumière, sang-mêlé de surcroît, est risible ! Par-dessus le marché, il est marié à ma mère, fidèle et résolument hétérosexuel.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Dray. Je… Je sais que tu n'as jamais pris la marque, que tu ne l'as jamais voulue et que tu ne leur rapporterais pas ces informations mais je peux pas… La victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intimement liée à notre père et à ce qui va se passer d'ici peu…

- Me voilà bien avancé ! ricana Draco, sarcastique.

- S'il te plait… Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté de ma part mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de modifier l'avenir…

- Ecoute Draco, les événements des prochains mois dépendent fortement des actions de ta famille. Tout ce qu'il possible de te révéler, c'est que ta mère va déclencher une cascade de réactions qui va conduire à la défaite de Voldemort et accessoirement au mariage de mon parrain avec Harry.

La voix presque froide d'Althaїr remit quelque peu à sa place le blondinet qui n'apprécia que moyennement ce que cela impliquait pour sa mère. Il se promit de découvrir la vérité sur ces mystérieux événements dès que faire se peut. Il opta donc pour un pis aller temporaire :

- Elianthe, c'est ça ? Quelle est ta date de naissance ? Que je sache au moins quand mon père va mettre le Survivant dans son lit…

- Euh, si tu veux voir les choses sous cet angle… Je suis née en décembre 1998. Et je préfère qu'on m'appelle Lili.

- Quoi ?!?!?! Il… il va… avec… d'ici le mois de mars ???????????

Draco prit un teint verdâtre des plus inesthétiques et son estomac fit un triple salto arrière sans son consentement.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, annonça-t-il.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda Althaїr, concerné. Il ne manquerait plus que son père le sermonne pour ne pas avoir bichonné son filleul…

- Oui, j'aurais juste préféré me passer de l'image mentale de mon père avec Potter…, dit-il, une main frottant distraitement son estomac. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent les quatre autres en cœur avant de se retirer à leur tour.

*************

Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 6h56 du matin.

Severus, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil qu'il avait transfiguré lui-même, sirotait une tasse de Darjeeling bien chaud et observait son fils.

S'il était tout à fait honnête, ce qui lui arrivait parfois, il devait reconnaître que le garçon lui ressemblait un peu. Il dégageait un perpétuel air de séduction très Black et, au premier abord, il pourrait sans difficulté passer pour le jeune frère du cabot. Mais en y regardant d'un peu plus près… Son regard sombre devenait aisément froid, tout comme sa voix. Sa silhouette, bien qu'indéniablement masculine, était étroite et élancée et les traits fins de son visage se rapprochaient de ceux, caractéristiques, des Snape. Il possédait ses pommettes hautes et la forme de ses yeux. Point positif pour lui : il n'avait visiblement pas hérité de son nez.

En admettant qu'il s'agisse d'une plaisanterie élaborée, elle aurait posé de sérieux problèmes de réalisation… Il avait beau être paranoïaque – qui ne le serait pas à passer plus quinze ans à jouer les agents doubles, je vous le demande ? – la solution la plus sensée, même pour lui, à ce mystère était que ce gamin soit bien le sien.

- Potter est en retard, comme à son habitude, souligna le professeur de potions, aspirant doucement une gorgée de thé.

- Allons, Severus, ne soyez pas mauvaise langue. Il n'est encore que 6h 59, le taquina Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Mr le Directeur. Je suis pas en retard ? demanda une petite voix essoufflée.

La tête d'Harry pointait dans l'embrasure de la porte, encore plus ébouriffée que de coutume. À sa décharge, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, fixant intensément l'obscurité comme si elle possédait le pouvoir de répondre à sa question existentielle du moment : pourquoi Lucius Malfoy ? Oui, bon, soit ! Ce type était un fantasme vivant qui avait rendu plus d'un rêve très intéressant aux yeux du Survivant mais il restait l'un de ses ennemis les plus acharnés, et il ne l'aimait définitivement pas. C'était même plutôt tout le contraire pour être honnête… Il n'avait jamais digéré les actions du Mangemort lors de sa deuxième année, ni son rôle au Ministère il y a un an.

- Non, mon garçon, tu es parfaitement à l'heure. Bonjour, Harry. Assieds toi. Une petite tasse de thé ?

- Volontiers. Un sucre merci, répondit-il au geste muet du directeur envers le sucrier.

- Bonjour, fut le seul mot qu'Althaïr daigna prononcer.

Il était nerveux. Les coups de colère de son père, il les connaissait et n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'en subir un si tôt le matin. Moins ses oreilles seraient agressées et mieux il se porterait. Il se tenait debout contre un mur, les bras croisés.

- Oh, bonjour. Je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa Harry, ignorant volontairement le reniflement méprisant de Snape assis dans le fauteuil voisin. Il n'était pas venu là aux aurores pour se battre avec un professeur. Bonjour à vous aussi, professeur.

Un vaguement grommellement étouffé lui parvint et il en déduisit que son professeur lui transmettait ainsi ses chaleureuses salutations.

La cheminée s'anima et se para d'un vert flamboyant. Sirius en émergea, le teint brouillé, les yeux cernés.

- Sirius, mon cher, asseyez vous. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien… Un petit thé vous requinquera. Vous le buvez sans sucre si je ne m'abuse ? s'empressa Dumbledore.

Sirius s'assit sans commentaire. Le plus simple était encore de laisser le directeur faire ce qu'il souhaitait. A chaque fois qu'il enclenchait son mode mère-poule-veillant-sa-couvée, plus son poussin résistait et pire était le résultat final. Il n'allait pas risquer de périr emmailloté dans des couvertures épouvantablement douillettes juste parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être materné à son âge.

- Merci, Albus, dit-il en prenant avec précaution la tasse fumante.

Sirius trempa expérimentalement le bout des lèvres dans le breuvage et grimaça. Pas à cause de la chaleur, non, il aimait son thé bouillant. Mais il n'aimait pas plus cela le Darjeeling. Tant pis…

Son regard fit le tour du bureau et rencontra immédiatement un éclat d'émeraude.

Il se leva pour prendre Harry dans ses bras, ravi de revoir son filleul. Un son plus ou moins proche du gargouillis lui fit lâcher le jeune homme et se tourner vers la source du bruit. Severus Snape, le nez dans sa tasse, tentait de cacher son reniflement désobligeant sous le regard courroucé de son employeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Je croyais que j'étais là pour rencontrer mon enfant ? En quoi serait-il concerné ? demanda Sirius, sur un ton un rien vindicatif.

- J'ai bien peur que la présence de Severus ne soit indispensable. Si vous voulez bien vous décoller de ce mur, jeune homme ? requit le directeur d'un petit geste de la main.

Avec une certaine mauvaise volonté, Althaïr s'approcha du bureau de Dumbledore et s'adressa à Sirius :

- Je suis ton fils, Althaïr. J'aurais 17 ans dans un mois, enfin à mon époque en tout cas. Je suis né en novembre 1998.

Sirius considéra le jeune homme magnifique devant lui. Incontestablement un Black. Cette prestance naturelle n'existait que dans peu de familles et ce garçon lui ressemblait tellement avec ses yeux bleu sombre et ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés…

- Euuhh… Désolé mais c'est difficile à… Je… Autrement dit, tu seras conçu en février prochain ? balbutia pathétiquement l'animagus.

- De toute évidence.

- Mais, je suis célibataire !! Je vais pas me retrouver à faire un gosse avec le premier venu quand même !!!! commença-t-il à hurler.

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou bien mal le prendre. Il n'était pas n'importe qui ! Mais il n'était pas enthousiaste pour deux Mornilles à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec Sirius Black…

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis un enfant légitime après tout.

- Donc je serais marié dans un an ? paniqua Sirius, la voix tremblotante.

- Evidemment.

- Petite question : qui est l'autre parent et qu'est ce que Snape fout ici ?? exigea-t-il faiblement. Il était littéralement vidé de toute énergie. Une discussion surréaliste avec un garçon de 17 ans déclarant être son fils, et ayant visiblement un caractère très Serpentard, n'était pas son idée du réveil idéal. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il dorme cette nuit cela dit, pour pouvoir prétendre à un réveil…

- Et bien…, reprit Althaïr, nettement plus nerveux maintenant que la partie délicate de la conversation arrivait. Il se trouve que Severus Snape est mon père et ton mari par la même occasion.

- Pardon ? demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche.

- Je suis son fils aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il est présent ce matin. Harry est là pour te fournir un soutien moral, expliqua posément le jeune homme.

Sirius regarda brièvement un Harry qui tentait de passer inaperçu, recroquevillé dans son siège déjà peu confortable. Son regard se tourna vers Severus et il considéra l'homme pendant quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés, comme un lapin pétrifié devant un serpent prêt à mordre.

- C'est pas possible… Non, je ne pourrais jamais coucher avec ça, quand bien même il serait le dernier homme sur Terre !

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui tombe régulièrement sur vos ébats dans les lieux les plus improbables, soupira Althaїr.

- QUOI !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! explosa Sirius.

- Il est tout à fait normal, et oserais-je ajouter très sain, pour un couple marié d'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie, tempéra leur fils.

- Non mais pas vrai !! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hein ? J'ai été capturé par des Mangemorts en maraude et j'ai été torturé et violé avant d'être offert comme esclave ? Ou alors il m'a fait avaler de force une de ses foutues potions effroyablement toxiques ou alors…

- Pour ta gouverne, Black, je ne suis pas un violeur et tu n'as vraiment rien qui pourrait m'inciter à le devenir, répondit le maître des potions d'une voix glacée, en le regardant de haut en bas.

- Calme toi Siri ! insista Harry.

- ME CALMER ????? NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?? C'est pas toi qui retrouve collé avec… ça ! gueula Sirius, hors de lui.

- Te plaint pas ! Au moins, il n'est pas un Mangemort et il a ton âge ! répliqua son filleul sur le même ton.

- Quoi ? demanda l'animagus, surpris, toute colère envolée.

- Apparemment je vais avoir une fille avec quelqu'un de pire que Snape alors si tu pouvais éviter de te considérer comme le plus mal loti…

- Pire que lui ? C'est un Serpentard vicieux et mauvais jusqu'au trognon !

- Cool ! Donc mon futur mariage avec nul autre que Lucius Malfoy, actuellement marié à Narcissa Malfoy, père de Draco Malfoy, sûrement hétérosexuel jusqu'à la moelle, Mangemort reconnu et bras droit attitré de Voldemort en personne n'est qu'une bagatelle sans intérêt, je présume ? s'indigna Harry d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

- Ma…Malfoy ? Vu comme ça, c'est pire, t'as raison… Je préfère encore Snape, dit-il, prenant Harry dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Merci de ce vote de confiance, Black, ironisa Severus. Non mais, franchement, lui, un violeur, fi !

- Oh ça va hein ! Faut pas croire que je suis enthousiaste !

- Et moi donc…

- Ça veut dire que tu vas rompre avec Moony ? demanda Harry.

- Hein ????? Je ne suis pas avec Remus… Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Ben, tu l'adores et il est pas mal alors j'ai toujours cru…

- C'est mon meilleur ami et un très bel homme, certes, mais il ne m'intéresse pas romantiquement parlant… En plus c'est un loup-garou.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire ça de lui !! hurla Harry en se dégageant des bras de son parrain.

- Harry, soupira Sirius, je me demande quel est l'abruti qui t'a enseigné les loups-garous…

Severus lui lança un regard parfaitement suffisant pour geler l'océan Pacifique jusqu'aux fonds marins mais ne répliqua rien et Sirius l'ignora à dessein.

- Si j'ai souligné le fait que Remus est un loup-garou, c'est à cause de certaines particularités… Les loups-garous ont un compagnon et un seul pour toute leur vie. Enfin pour être honnête, ils peuvent en avoir plusieurs dans certains cas, on ne sait pas pourquoi ni à quoi c'est lié. Moony n'a pas encore trouvé son compagnon. Quand cela sera le cas, il se liera à lui ou elle. Le lien est irréversible une fois établi ce qui fait qu'un lycanthrope est souvent très… farouche quand il s'agit de relations…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il veut dire que lorsqu'un loup-garou couche avec quelqu'un il se retrouve lié à cette personne pour le reste de sa vie ce qui les rend extrêmement prudents, précisa Severus, énervé à la fois par la réflexion de l'animagus sur ses compétences d'enseignant et par sa façon de tourner autour du pot comme une demoiselle effarouchée.

- Tu veux dire que Moony est vierge ? demanda Harry, estomaqué. A son âge ??

- Mets toi à sa place, s'il tombe sur la mauvaise personne, il ne pourra jamais s'en débarrasser… Autant attendre… Au moins il le saura quand ce sera la bonne personne…

- Donc, tu n'es pas avec lui…

- Quelle partie du mot célibataire tu n'as pas compris ?

- Pas pour longtemps, je te rappelle que tu seras marié dans un an, se moqua le jeune homme.

- Ne me le rappelle pas ! Je… je ne peux pas croire que je vais un jour coucher avec Snape volontairement et que je voudrais avoir un enfant avec lui… Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te rassure, dit-il à son fils. J'ai l'impression que tu es un garçon très bien et Merlin sait que je veux des enfants mais… certainement pas avec lui, et pas en pleine guerre.

- Je ne peux pas vous révéler quand ou comment la guerre finira mais je suis né après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je n'étais pas vraiment prévu à l'origine… J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que les choses s'étaient passées sans aucune préméditation de part et d'autre… Si cela peut vous rassurer l'un comme l'autre, vous formez un couple très heureux bien que vous passiez beaucoup de temps à vous disputer et encore plus de temps à vous réconcilier sur l'oreiller.

Pour la première fois en vingt-cinq ans, Sirius Orion Black et Severus Tobias Snape étaient d'accord sur quelque chose : ce gosse était complètement fou ! Les deux hommes le regardaient, bouches bées, les yeux démesurément agrandis. Il se contenta d'un petit sourire amusé. Ses pères le faisaient si souvent tourner en bourrique avec leurs simagrées qu'il adorait leur rendre la pareille… Bien sûr, il n'avait dit que l'entière vérité, ses parents étaient véritablement heureux en ménage mais ils ne risquaient pas de le croire en cet instant.

Harry avait l'air légèrement malade. Il refusait d'avoir dans la tête des images inappropriées de son parrain avec son professeur de potions…

Albus toussota pour rappeler tout ce petit monde sur terre.

- Harry, Althaїr, il est temps pour vous d'aller en cours. Severus mon cher, il me semble que vous avez les Poufsouffle/Serdaigle de cinquième année dans quelques minutes. Sirius, il vaudrait mieux que vous retourniez au quartier général de l'Ordre pour l'instant. Je me doute que vous allez vouloir revenir pour parler avec votre fils. Comme je souhaiterais que vous ne preniez aucune décision inconsidérée, je présume que vous pourrez vous arranger avec Severus pour qu'il vous l'amène au quartier général ou pour que vous passiez le voir dans ses appartements.

- Dans mes appartements ? souligna Severus. En quel honneur ?

- Ma foi, je pensais que vous apprécieriez un peu d'intimité en famille, mon cher, lui répondit innocemment Dumbledore, l'œil pétillant.

Severus sortit vivement du bureau, ses lourdes robes noires tourbillonnant furieusement autour de lui alors qu'il claquait la porte avec une inutile violence qui fit trembler les innombrables bibelots sagement rangés dans les vitrines. L'un d'entre eux glissa de son étagère et se brisa.

Albus soupira. Encore un de ses précieux objets détruit par la colère du maître des potions le plus talentueux et le plus irascible d'Europe…

Sirius prit une dernière fois son filleul dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers son fils, extrêmement mal à l'aise, pour un étreinte légère et maladroite. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et disparut.

Harry et Althaïr prirent congé du directeur et se hâtèrent vers leurs classes respectives, ignorant tout du scandale qui avait secoué le château au petit-déjeuner…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde!!

Cette session de la Commission s'étant avérée particulièrement soporifique, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire mon chapitre, ayant eu la présence d'esprit de me munir d'un bloc notes et d'un stylo pour assister aux délibérations!

Prochain chapitre d'Héritage à mon retour de vacances!

* * *

C'est l'heure des petits messages perso…

Bianka17 : le scandale arrive dans ce chapitre…

Aemilia : Merci !! Et n'oublie pas de respirer… Les crises de rire sont traîtresses… lol !

Leeza w : Mes couples favoris également… Tu as bon goût ! Merci pour les compliments !

Snapy : Merci !!!!!! J'avais envie de m'approprier ce thème et d'essayer d'en faire quelque chose de différent et voilà le résultat… Guéris vite, je ne voudrais pas que tu décèdes prématurément d'une crise de fou rire par ma faute !

Fin des messages...

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Cachots, dortoir des filles, 6h.

Pansy resserra sa couverture autour d'elle.

Elle se sentait misérable.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, retournant sans cesse les paroles de ce gosse dans son esprit. Qui était-il vraiment ? Certes il avait indubitablement les yeux gris typiques des Malfoy mais était-il pour autant ce qu'il déclarait ? Vu le ton qu'il avait employé avec elle, elle doutait d'être sa mère, mais dans ce cas, qui l'avait supplantée dans le lit de Draco ? Et puis comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela ? Elle soupçonnait une grossesse uniquement parce qu'elle avait un léger retard, inhabituel pour elle qui était réglée comme une horloge, mais elle n'en avait parlé à personne…

Tomber enceinte hors mariage était une disgrâce pour une Sang Pur. La plupart du temps, les familles respectives de la future mère et du géniteur de l'enfant lançaient immédiatement les préparatifs de mariage lors de telles occurrences. C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait lu sur les rares cas répertoriés.

Mais Draco l'avait clairement rejetée.

Et après ?!?

N'était-elle point une Parkinson ? Elle allait reprendre tout cela en main dès maintenant. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Draco la repousser pour si peu. Il était prévu depuis longtemps qu'ils se marient, et ils allaient le faire, foi de Pansy !

Elle se leva vivement de son lit, envoyant valser la couette, et courut dans la salle de bain. Ses yeux étaient rougis et boursouflés par les larmes qu'elle avait versées toute la nuit. Son teint ferait fuir un inferius à toutes jambes et de lourdes cernes violettes soulignaient son regard terne.

_Le Glamour est de mise… Il faut que je sois parfaite pour récupérer Draco…_

Pansy passa plus d'une heure à se pomponner, coiffant ses cheveux plats et courts d'une bonne demi-douzaine de manières différentes avant de s'estimer satisfaite.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil vers le miroir, elle sortit.

**************

Grande Salle, 7h30.

Pansy fit son entrée discrètement. Elle voulait que Draco la remarque mais pas toute la salle. Il serait incorrect d'attirer sur elle tous les regards pour une affaire privée.

Elle s'avança vers la table des Serpentards, assumant ce qu'elle considérait comme une démarche royale et assurée.

Draco était assis entre Blaise et Théo, pâle et un peu défait.

_Le pauvre chéri regrette déjà… Allons le consoler !_

Pansy se dirigea vers lui, visant l'espace étroit entre son futur/ex petit ami et l'héritier des Nott. Elle préférait éviter Blaise ce matin. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendus et il ne la laisserait pas s'insérer à table, prétextant bêtement que Draco ne voulait pas d'elle.

Tout à sa tactique, Pansy ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Samael, Althaïr et Elianthe à table, juste en face de Draco.

- Draco, mon ange… Tu es tout pâle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas pris au sérieux tes ridicules paroles d'hier soir, nous sommes toujours fiancés ! minauda-t-elle, se pendant au cou du jeune homme et manquant d'éjecter le pauvre Théo de sa place dans sa hâte.

- Lâche mon père sur le champ !! hurla Samael très distinctement.

Draco, surpris de l'étreinte de pieuvre dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé emprisonné sans préavis, ne réagit que lorsque la voix de son fils retentit, couvrant sans difficulté toutes les conversations matinales. Il se leva brutalement dans le silence assourdissant qui avait pris le relais des murmures languides d'un petit matin normal.

Pansy n'avait pas anticipé son mouvement et, faute d'avoir raffermi sa prise autour du cou du blond, elle chuta lourdement sur les fesses pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures. Sa fierté en prenait décidément un coup, ainsi que son postérieur qu'elle était persuadée de retrouver couvert d'ecchymoses, mais si c'était là le prix à payer pour se marier dans la famille Malfoy, elle le supporterait. Draco se dégagea du banc sur lequel il était précédemment assis et lui fit face, hautain et furieux tout à la fois.

- Ne me touche pas. Ne m'adresse plus la parole. Disparais de ma vie, énonça froidement Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette fille possède un tel culot ! Venir le relancer, lui, un Malfoy, en pleine Grande Salle, devant tout Poudlard ? Si elle tenait à se faire humilier…

- Mais Draco chéri…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne tolèrerais pas davantage ta présence.

- Tu n'as pas le droit !! Nous sommes fiancés et j'exige que ta promesse soit tenue ! cria Pansy, à bout de nerfs. Rien ne se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu. Draco était sensé se presser de l'épouser avant qu'un scandale n'éclate, pas la rejeter ainsi…

- Nous n'avons jamais été fiancés et ne le serons jamais.

- Ne dis pas ça ! protesta-t-elle vivement, se relevant et s'approchant du jeune homme. Elle tenta de l'enlacer doucement, pensant que le prendre par les sentiments aurait plus de succès que s'énerver, et totalement oublieuse du spectacle qu'elle offrait devant tous les étudiants.

Elle ne vit pas la main de Draco partir, mais sentit la douleur cuisante qui se répandit dans sa chair. Sa joue se teinta d'un rouge vif et elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

- Tu… Tu m'as frappé ?!? murmura-t-elle, incrédule, posant les doigts sur sa joue en feu.

Les élèves présents regardaient tous la scène, passionnés. Pas un bruit ne venait couvrir la discussion palpitante entre les deux Serpentards. Les Gryffondors eux-mêmes se félicitaient de la funeste issue de cette conversation.

- Un Malfoy ne frappe pas une dame, postillonna Pansy, furieuse, au visage de Draco.

- Tu n'as rien d'une dame. Mon père est à l'heure actuelle dûment informé qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'entamer les préparatifs d'un contrat.

La froideur polaire de sa voix était digne de celle de Severus et Minerva cru un instant avoir des visions. Elle aurait presque juré qu'un Lucius Malfoy de vingt ans plus jeune se tenait devant elle dans la Grande Salle. La même posture glaciale et royale à la fois, le même regard dur et mortellement sérieux des mauvais jours, la voix posée et d'une assurance sans faille, Draco, sans le savoir, fut pendant quelques secondes la parfaite réplique de son père. Il dégageait une impression de puissance et de contrôle inattendue pour son âge et l'effet s'en fit immédiatement sentir.

Pansy ne put que baisser la tête devant la domination évidente du jeune homme. Elle avait joué et perdu. Si Draco ne faisait que requérir l'arrêt des négociations préparatoires au futur contrat de mariage, elle avait une chance de s'en sortir. Si jamais il relatait les événements tels qu'ils s'étaient produits à Lucius Malfoy, elle était morte dans le meilleur des cas, définitivement déshonorée, ainsi que toute sa famille, dans le pire des cas. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, admettant sa défaite et sans avoir pris le temps de déjeuner, la voix de Draco s'éleva à nouveau, calme et délicatement veloutée :

- Personne ne trahit un Malfoy.

La promesse de vengeance ne fut perdue pour personne.

Et personne ne fit ne serait ce que mine de s'en offusquer ou ne pensa à éventuellement contrer le jeune homme sur ce terrain.

Pansy sortit de la salle, sans un regard, sans un mot, tentant de préserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

A la grande surprise de Draco Malfoy, toute la table des Gryffondors commença à applaudir. Il s'agissait du prince des Serpentards, soit, mais la façon dont il avait remis cette peste à sa place lui assura une certaine gratitude étonnée de la part des lions. Le reste de la salle se joignit bientôt aux Gryffondors, les Serdaigles appréciant la pudeur et la finesse avec laquelle Draco avait géré la situation, les Poufsouffles heureux de voir Pansy Parkinson se faire rabattre son caquet, elle qui les martyrisait sans répit, bien davantage que Draco lui-même.

Draco rougit légèrement et se rassit, mal à l'aise. Attirer l'attention ne l'ennuyait pas outre mesure en temps normal, mais il aurait préféré ne pas le faire dans le cas présent. Rien que d'imaginer le résultat de cette altercation dans les journaux… Brrrr… Son père allait l'étriper pour ça !

Minerva McGonagall se leva de son siège et ramena le calme pour faire une annonce :

- Ainsi que vous l'avez tous entendu, les jeunes gens qui sont arrivés hier dans notre école sont les futurs enfants de certains d'entre vous. Les personnes concernées ont été mises au courant hier soir. Je vous prierai de conserver cette information pour vous. De toute manière, des mesures ont été prises pour que la filiation de nos invités ne soit pas connue à l'extérieur du château. Toute lettre à vos parents, amis ou aux journaux, comportant une quelconque information sur Mesdemoiselles Potter-Malfoy…

D'assourdissants cris de stupeur horrifiée retentirent à la mention du nom de famille d'Elianthe qui dû résister à l'envie de se laisser glisser sous la table. La main d'Althaïr se posa, calmante, sur son bras, l'enjoignant à ne pas faire un spectacle d'elle-même.

Le professeur McGonagall exigea le silence d'une voix ferme présageant des retenues en pagaille pour les récalcitrants et le brouhaha diminua, lui permettant de reprendre :

- Je disais donc avant votre interruption déplacée, que toute lettre mentionnant Mesdemoiselles Potter-Malfoy et Zabini ainsi que Messieurs Malfoy et Black sera automatiquement déroutée dans le bureau du directeur et vous recevrez une punition en conséquence. De même, vous ne pourrez parler de cette situation avec personne de l'extérieur. Ne commencez pas à prendre rendez-vous avec la presse pour le prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard, cela sera inutile. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Des protestations indignées et plus ou moins enflammées s'élevèrent de toute part. Minerva fit taire tout ce petit monde en lui rappelant que les cours commençaient dans moins de 15 minutes et que ces nouvelles règles n'empêchaient nullement aux élèves de communiquer avec leur famille.

La Grande Salle bougonne se vida progressivement.

*************

Partout dans Poudlard, les plus folles rumeurs couraient.

Harry Potter avec un Malfoy ? Il ne pouvait s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre, Harry était le dernier descendant de cette famille.

Mais s'il était marié avec Draco Malfoy, alors pourquoi la fille aurait-elle un nom composé et pas le fils ?

Est-ce que Draco aurait eu une aventure avec le Survivant avant de passer à quelqu'un d'autre qui lui aurait donné le fils héritier qu'il attendait ?

Personne ne trouvait la logique dans tout cela, pas même les Serdaigles, qui, bien que réputés pour leur intelligence, ne considéraient pas comme une option le fait qu'un autre Malfoy puisse être impliqué.

*************

Cours de botanique, 8h.

- Eh, Harry ! appela bruyamment Ron, agitant frénétiquement les bras pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

- Salut, Ron. Hermione.

- Comment s'est passé la réunion de ce matin ? demanda gentiment Hermione, curieuse.

- Plutôt bien, je crois. J'ai l'impression que Siri est ravi d'avoir un fils… C'est juste le père qui lui pose un problème…

- Mouais, ça se comprend… Oh, prépare-toi à voir les trois quarts de l'école te regarder de travers pour les prochains jours, commenta Ron.

- Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai pas discuté avec un serpent ou participé à un tournoi ou quoi que ce soit ! râla Harry.

- Ron, idiot ! sermonna Hermione, le frappant derrière la tête pour la peine. Harry ne peut pas savoir de quoi tu parles, il n'était pas au petit-déjeuner !

- Ah, c'est vrai… Ben tu vois ce matin, Parkinson a déboulé dans la Grande Salle pour se pendre après la fouine… Son fils lui a hurlé dessus pour qu'elle lâche son père donc tout le monde sait à peu près de qui sont ces gosses… Le passage génial c'était quand la fouine a collé une baffe magistrale à la Parkinson devant tout le monde !!! Pour une fois qu'il fait un truc bien celui-là ! finit Ron, enthousiaste.

- Harry, ce que cet énergumène essaye de dire, c'est qu'après cette scène, le professeur McGonagall a fait une annonce pour expliquer les paroles du fils de Ron et qu'elle a révélé leurs noms ainsi que les mesures de sécurité adoptées pour les protéger, corrigea Hermione sévèrement en lançant un regard noir vers le rouquin. Tout le château essaye de comprendre comment ton nom s'est retrouvé accolé à celui des Malfoy.

- Malfoy a giflé sa petite amie devant toute la salle ? s'étonna Harry, l'œil rond.

- Elle lui faisait une scène à propos de fiançailles, expliqua Hermione, et refusait de comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas l'épouser. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir pour qu'il change si radicalement son fusil d'épaule, mais il s'agissait sûrement de quelque chose d'important vu la belle promesse de représailles qu'il lui a délivrée devant les professeurs.

Les trois amis se turent quelques instants pendant que le professeur Chourave inspectait leur travail.

- Je sens que je vais encore me retrouver en première page demain, soupira Harry dès que leur professeur se fut éloignée.

- Non, le professeur Dumbledore a fait en sorte que la communication avec l'extérieur sur ce point soit impossible. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, le rassura Hermione.

- Je le croirais quand je le verrais, renifla dédaigneusement Harry.

- Il y a plus urgent pour le moment. Il faut que nous discutions avec nos enfants. Nous en saurons plus, non seulement sur nous-mêmes, mais aussi sur le futur. Peut-être arriverons-nous à obtenir des informations importantes concernant la défaite du Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Je doute qu'on y arrive… Mis à part ta fille, Mione, ce sont tous des Serpentards.

- On ne perd rien à essayer, insista-t-elle avec entêtement. Et puis tu apprendras peut-être comment tu as épousé Lucius Malfoy…

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir… Pffffouuu… OK, arrange une réunion pour ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande, après ma retenue avec Snape, accepta Harry avec réserve.

- Rien que nous et eux, alors ? demanda Ron.

- Ron ne soit pas borné ! Malfoy et Zabini sont leurs pères ! On ne peut pas sciemment leur refuser l'entrée. S'ils déclinent l'invitation c'est leur problème, mais je ne te permettrai pas de traumatiser nos enfants en te laissant te battre comme un chiffonnier avec leurs pères !

- Quoi ? Tu veux inviter la chauve-souris et le Mangemort aussi tant que tu y es ? pesta Ron, agacé. Il ne voulait pas les voir, lui, les Serpentards !

- Si tu continues, je vais voir le professeur Snape et je lui demande si nous pouvons faire la réunion dans son bureau ! le menaça Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

Ron prit une teinte vert pâle qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux mais cessa d'argumenter avec la jeune femme. Il savait reconnaître la supériorité de sa petite amie dans ces circonstances et n'avait nullement le désir de subir un sermon abrutissant jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs craquent et qu'il promette quelque chose d'embarrassant, comme d'embrasser Malfoy, juste pour la faire taire.

***************

Poudlard, Grande Salle, heure du déjeuner.

Hermione créa la deuxième sensation de la journée.

Installée à la table des Gryffondors, elle discuta quelques instants avec sa fille pour la mettre au courant de leur projet et lui demander d'amener ses camarades dans la Salle sur Demande à 23h, heure à laquelle Harry devrait être sorti du bureau du professeur Snape. Ayant obtenu l'accord de cette dernière, elle demanda aux garçons qui aurait l'insigne privilège d'aller voir les Serpentards. Devant leur flagrant manque d'enthousiasme, elle prit le taureau par les cornes et se leva.

Elle se dirigea innocemment vers la table des Serpentards et s'approcha doucement de Blaise, plutôt que de Draco, et se lança :

- Blaise ?

- Gr… Hermione ?

Notant dûment l'effort de la jeune fille pour l'appeler par son prénom, Blaise se reprit et estima qu'une conversation civilisée ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. L'étalage de linge sale de Pansy le matin même était plus que suffisant à son goût et la simple venue d'une Gryffondor d'origine moldue à la table des Serpentards était bien assez pour que le reste de l'école en fasse des gorges chaudes pendant plusieurs jours.

Draco, à ses côtés, n'avait pas l'air heureux le moins du monde la présence d'Hermione à leur table mais ne dit rien, sûrement soucieux de ne pas se faire remarquer davantage pour la journée.

- Avec Harry et Ron, nous avons pensé qu'une petite réunion pour discuter sérieusement avec nos futurs enfants s'imposait. Puisque vous êtes tout aussi concernés que nous par tout ça, j'ai supposé que vous voudriez venir toi et Draco.

- Nous avons parlé un peu hier soir mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Draco ?

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de côtoyer la belette, soupira le blond, mais je viendrais. Où et quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Ce soir, 23h. Dans la Salle sur Demande.

- D'accord, déclara Blaise, mettant fin à la conversation.

*************

Pendant ce temps, Manoir Malfoy.

_Père, _

_Je souhaite vous informer par la présente de ma décision de ne pas poursuivre la relation entamée avec Miss Parkinson. Son comportement, indigne de l'héritière d'une grande famille de Sang Pur, m'a contraint à cesser toute implication personnelle. _

_Je vous demanderais donc, avec tout le respect qui vous est dû, de ne pas négocier de contrat avec Lord Parkinson en vue d'une quelconque union._

_Affectueusement, _

_Draco_

_P.S : De nombreux événements nécessitant une inspection des gouverneurs de l'école se déroulent en ce moment. Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous avoir une vue globale d'une situation qui vous concerne directement ?_

Lucius eut un petit sourire amusé à la lecture de la missive envoyée par son fils. Il était rare que celui-ci soit si formel dans ses lettres, il devait être véritablement exaspéré pour en arriver à ce point. Lucius ne s'en formalisa pas, bien qu'ils ne s'adressent l'un à l'autre avec un tel formalisme que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en public, noblesse oblige. Contrairement aux apparences, il était très attaché à son fils et se permettait un comportement parfaitement humain et chaleureux avec son enfant quand il pouvait être seul avec lui.

Il était curieux de connaître ce 'comportement indigne' de la fille Parkinson. Draco ne lui avait jamais paru être amoureux d'elle, mais il n'avait pas pour autant semblé être dérangé par l'arrangement d'un mariage avec la jeune fille.

La mention d'une inspection l'intriguait encore davantage… Il se passait quelque chose d'important pour que Draco demande si explicitement sa présence dans le château, mais il échouait à saisir en quoi il serait concerné.

Décidant qu'il serait fastidieusement inutile de se triturer les méninges pour deviner ce à quoi son fils faisait allusion, Lucius se leva de son fauteuil et sortit de son étude privée. Il se mit à la recherche de sa femme pour la consulter à propos de cette rupture. Elle impliquait directement de dénicher une épouse pour leur fils dans des délais raisonnables et Lucius reconnaissait volontiers qu'il était loin d'être versé dans l'art de sélectionner une fiancée adéquate.

Se révélant incapable de trouver sa femme dans son petit salon personnel, Lucius appela un elfe de maison qui l'informa, avec une crainte non dissimulée, que la maîtresse des lieux était sortie peu après qu'il se soit enfermé dans son bureau comme il le faisait tous les mercredis pour faire le point sur ses affaires financières.

Si Lucius n'avait pas reçu cette lettre de Draco, il ne serait pas sorti de la journée et ne se serait pas aperçu de la disparition de son épouse. Un doute commença à se former dans son esprit et il n'aimait pas cela…

Assis de nouveau à son bureau et prenant le temps de mettre quelques affaires courantes en ordre, Lucius réfléchissait à l'action qui s'imposait. Si sa femme était partie en visite, elle lui aurait rebattu les oreilles pendant des semaines avec l'exquise courtoisie de ses futurs hôtes. Si elle avait prévu l'une de ses incalculables séances de shopping, il l'aurait entendue au petit-déjeuner lui décrire encore et encore la beauté exceptionnelle de tel ou tel modèle hors de prix dont elle n'avait nul besoin, mais qu'elle désirait néanmoins et ce dans le but obscur de porter ladite toilette une seule et unique fois lors d'un quelconque événement sans intérêt.

Donc quelle que soit la raison de son départ, Narcissa ne souhaitait visiblement pas qu'il la connaisse.

Il ne restait qu'un seul endroit où elle pourrait se trouver et cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

Pour une fois, Lucius agit impulsivement. Tenter d'extorquer la vérité à sa femme après coup se solderait par un échec, et si elle était bien là où il le croyait, il n'aurait aucune réponse des personnes présentes…

Il se saisit vivement de sa canne et de sa cape avant de quitter le manoir. Dès qu'il eut franchi les grilles, il transplana.

***************

Square Grimmauld, bibliothèque.

Dès son retour de Poudlard, Sirius s'était enfermé dans l'endroit dans lequel personne ne penserait à venir le chercher, la bibliothèque. Seule la cheminée du salon était raccordée au réseau de cheminettes et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait pour le moment était qu'un membre de l'Ordre – ou pire, Dumbledore – ne débarque pour lui parler. S'il n'était pas visible, il y avait de grandes chances que l'importun retrouve le chemin de la cheminée sans assistance.

Il s'était roulé en boule dans un profond fauteuil devant un bon feu de cheminée, une tasse de thé à portée de main.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Apprendre qu'il allait avoir au moins un enfant avait été merveilleux.

L'identité du second père, en revanche, lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Non pas que Severus Snape soit laid… Dans son genre ténébreux, il n'était pas si mal et Sirius avait, ces temps-ci, eu la fâcheuse tendance de se demander à quoi ressemblerait le maître des potions s'il se départissait de son air glacialement hautain et se lavait les cheveux. Oh, il n'était pas d'une beauté classique, cela va de soi, mais ses yeux… Profonds, envoûtants… Et désespérément impassibles.

Il n'avait pas non plus de difficultés avec le fait qu'il soit un homme. Sirius savait depuis bien longtemps qu'il était bisexuel. Il ne portait aucune préférence particulière à l'un des deux sexes et savourait cette liberté.

Le problème résidait plutôt dans leur complète incompatibilité de caractère. Sirius était très loin du gamin imbuvable et provocateur d'autrefois mais son ancien ennemi arrivait toujours on ne sait comment à faire ressortir les plus mauvais côtés de sa personnalité.

S'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, Sirius aurait bien été obligé d'admettre qu'il était compréhensible que Severus lui en veuille. Il l'avait pratiquement jeté dans les griffes d'un loup-garou de fort méchante humeur sans raison autre que se distraire. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas, à l'époque, réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, que ce soit pour Severus ou bien pour Remus qui aurait eu le poids d'un meurte sur la conscience, mais c'était une bien piètre et totalement insuffisante excuse. Quoiqu'il n'ait jamais hésité à titiller Snape sur ses allégeances serpentardes et sa passion pour la magie noire lors de leurs années scolaires, l'adulte qu'il était aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas décemment considérer que cela puisse constituer un motif en soit. Il connaissait une bonne part de magie noire lui-même, comme tout Black qui se respectait, et ce quelles qu'aient été les dissensions qui l'avaient opposé au reste de sa famille dans sa jeunesse.

L'envie de se battre avec Severus avait disparu depuis longtemps. Certes, elle avait été présente lorsqu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban et entretenue par Snape lui-même pendant son long confinement dans le quartier général de l'Ordre.

Mais depuis le Voile…

Trop de temps passé à ruminer, comme il le faisait maintenant. Une année dans cet enfer vide de toute sensation physique lui avait semblé durer l'éternité entière.

De toute façon, le garçon dégingandé qu'il tourmentait jadis était devenu l'un des sorciers les plus puissants et les plus dangereux du pays, pas quelqu'un que l'on provoquait impunément sur un motif puéril, il l'avait compris maintenant. Bien qu'il soit parfaitement capable de se défendre, il se rendit compte qu'il passait plus de temps à éviter le sombre professeur qu'à lui chercher noise dorénavant.

Il éprouvait un certain respect pour les actions de Severus. Le jeu qu'il jouait était plus qu'aléatoire… Et Voldemort n'était pas réputé pour sa bonne humeur joviale et sa compassion. Un mot de travers, un bref instant de distraction et le Voile et Azkaban réunis feraient pâle figure à côté de ce qu'il lui faudrait endurer…

Mais de là à l'épouser d'ici un an, non merci ! Ils ne supportaient pas de rester dix minutes dans la même pièce et Snape lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne le trouvait pas séduisant pour deux Mornilles.

La situation ne risquait pas de changer d'ici le mois de février.

D'ailleurs à ce propos, la remarque de son fils sur l'aspect inattendu de cette grossesse l'avait laissé perplexe… Une potion de conception était indispensable pour que lui ou Snape puisse tomber enceint… À sa connaissance, ni lui ni son soi-disant futur mari n'était un Veela soumis donc l'ingestion d'une potion serait une condition sine qua none.

Il ne se voyait déjà pas coucher avec Snape alors prendre une potion pour engendrer un enfant…

À moins que Snape soit celui qui ait porté Althaïr ?? Non, il ne pouvait concevoir le strict professeur joyeusement enceint… Pas plus qu'il ne le voyait accepter d'être dominé…

_Ahhhhh, je ne veux plus y penser !!!_

_Pfffff… Il faudra bien essayer de s'y faire quand même… _

_J'ai dû faire quelque chose de très mal dans une vie antérieure pour mériter de passer le reste de ma vie avec ce type-là !!_

_Enfin, au moins ce n'est pas Malfoy… Bel homme, mais quelle teigne !_

Ses pensées continuant plus au moins sur le même thème, Sirius passa la journée entière dans son fauteuil, appelant Kreatur par-ci par-là pour qu'il lui serve une nouvelle tasse de thé.

***************

Salle sur Demande, 23h15.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fout Potty ?? J'aimerais dormir moi un jour !

- Fallait pas venir, Malfoy ! On se serait très bien passé de toi, râla Ron.

La simple présence du Sepentard l'horripilait et les remarques désobligeantes qu'il lançait à tout bout de champ n'aidaient guère. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir en premier lieu ?

- Si vous pouviez vous calmer tous les deux… Je vous rappelle que je viens de subir pendant plus de deux heures les questions et remarques acerbes d'Oncle Sev sur mes "expérimentations irresponsables tout juste dignes d'un Gryffondor décérébré de première année", protesta Samael en mimant les guillemets autour de ses derniers mots.

- Comment tu l'as appelé ? s'exclama Ron, la bouche grande ouverte, sidéré.

- Ben, Oncle Sev. C'est le parrain de père et il est souvent au manoir. Il m'apprend les potions depuis que je suis tout petit.

- Je laisse Malfoy te confier à ce Mangemort sadique ?

- Papa, s'il te plait… Si tu pouvais juste appeler père par son prénom ? Et je te ferais remarquer que tu m'as souvent déposé au Square Grimmauld avant de partir travailler alors tu as ta part de responsabilité là-dedans.

- Severus vit où ? demanda Draco, intrigué, ne laissant pas le temps à Ron de pousser un hurlement outragé à la pensée qu'il ait pu confier volontairement son fils à ce bâtard graisseux.

- Avec Oncle Siri dans sa maison, cette question ! À Londres.

- Malfoy n'est pas sensé connaître cette adresse ou serais-je brutalement tombé dans une dimension parallèle dans laquelle il n'est pas le fils de son père et un Mangemort en herbe ? demanda Harry d'une voix dure.

- Ah, te voilà enfin !

Hermione se hâta de le pousser dans un fauteuil, soulagée qu'il soit sorti du bureau de Snape. Elle commençait à avoir des difficultés avec Draco, qui se plaignait sans cesse, et Ron, qui semblait prêt à mordre le blondinet pour un rien.

- Tu te sens bien papa ? demanda Elianthe. Elle avait rarement vu son père si épuisé.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Et j'ai vu pire comme retenue, soupira Harry. Son dos lui faisait affreusement mal et il était sûr d'avoir les mains couvertes d'ampoules le lendemain.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu soupires toujours quand Oncle Sev râle que les Gryffondors sont des abrutis congénitaux qui ont besoin d'un minimum de retenues pour apprendre à travailler correctement, se moqua Samael.

- La prochaine fois tu récures les chaudrons à ma place, ok ? rétorqua Harry, sa mauvaise humeur revenant à toute vitesse.

- Sans façon.

Samael fronça son petit nez aristocratique pour montrer son dégoût profond du récurage de chaudron à la brosse à dents et sans produit corrosif ajouté.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître insistant, mais l'heure tourne et nous avons tous cours demain, alors si tu pouvais en venir au but de ta réunion, Granger, s'énerva Draco, fatigué. La scène de Pansy l'avait prodigieusement agacé et son père ne lui avait pas encore répondu, ce qui était en soi inhabituel. Son père était d'une précision absolue dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Une réponse aurait dû lui parvenir, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas voix au chapitre ou que Lucius attendait des explications…

- Bien sûr, tu as raison. Je voulais que vous nous racontiez comment vos parents se sont mis ensemble ou comment sont nos vies après Poudlard… Ce que vous voulez… Qu'on puisse faire un peu connaissance…, demanda Hermione à leurs futurs enfants.

Draco en resta sans voix. Non pas qu'il pense qu'Hermione débloquait ou qu'elle ait posé la mauvaise question, non, non… Elle lui avait dit qu'il avait raison !!! Comme ça, sans sarcasme, sans y réfléchir à deux fois ??! Il y avait définitivement une première fois pour tout… L'enfer avait dû geler jusqu'au septième cercle.

- Que les choses soient claires entre nous, déclara Althaïr un rien fraîchement. Il est hors de question que l'on vous révèle quoique ce soit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou sur les événements qui ont conduit à sa défaite.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, s'indigna Hermione.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu veux. Et indirectement, cela signifie aussi que Lili ne peut rien dire de la rencontre de ses parents. Trop de choses sont en jeu pour que nous puissions en parler librement.

- Et pourquoi je serais le seul à ne pas savoir ??

Harry commençait à s'échauffer. Il détestait recevoir des ordres et ce n'était pas parce que ce mec était le fils de Snape qu'il pouvait le faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

- Harry, je t'assure que ce n'est pas dirigé contre toi. Je…

Althaïr fit une pause. Il avait du mal à ne pas tout dire. Il était un Serpentard et ressemblait beaucoup à son père de caractère ce qui le rendait d'un abord très froid mais il lui arrivait parfois d'être aussi sensible que Sirius avec certaines personnes. Et Harry avait toujours été de ceux-là.

- Il faut que vous compreniez bien tous que Narcissa Malfoy – désolé Draco - va faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire et les conséquences vont bouleverser le cours des événements actuels. Lucius va très mal réagir et cette réaction va finir par provoquer la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant cette période, il se produira plusieurs choses, dont ta rencontre avec lui, acheva-t-il, tourné vers Harry. Si cela peut te rassurer, Lucius ne t'a, à ma connaissance, jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit et vous êtes très heureux. Accessoirement vous êtes mes parrains.

- Snape a accepté qu'un Potter soit le parrain de son fils ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Tu es le filleul de papa après tout, déclara simplement Althaïr en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ma mère ? exigea de savoir Draco.

Elianthe et Althaïr se regardèrent puis la jeune femme sembla prendre une décision :

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux de le lui dire, Al… Elle va mourir, dit-elle en faisant face à son frère. Je ne connais pas les détails, inutile de me demander. Père n'en parle jamais. Je soupçonne fort que papa soit au courant mais il refuse de répondre quand on le questionne.

Draco se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil, sans une once cette grâce malfoyenne qui semblait auparavant incrustée dans ses gènes. Étrangement, les Gryffondors présents dans la pièce, à l'exclusion de Mya, regardèrent pour la première fois Draco comme un être humain pourvu de sentiments.

- Juste histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, comment Snape a réussi à mettre le grappin sur mon parrain ? demanda Harry, mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde aux sentiments qui pouvaient se cacher derrière la façade calme et bien élevée du Prince des Serpentards et voir dans quel état le mettait l'annonce du futur décès de sa mère l'obligeait à reconsidérer une question qu'il aurait souhaitée ne jamais soulever.

Blaise avait posé doucement une main sur l'épaule de son ami, en soutien muet. Il savait que Draco ne tolèrerait pas davantage de réconfort de la part de qui que ce soit.

- Il est tombé enceint de moi, répondit Althaïr.

- Et il l'a épousé, comme ça ?

- Harry… Comment t'expliquer..., hésita Ron. C'est une disgrâce pour un Sang Pur, homme ou femme, d'être enceint hors mariage. S'il ne connaît pas le géniteur, la faute retombe sur lui et il est déshonoré. S'il connaît le géniteur, qu'il s'agit d'un Sang Pur ou d'un héritier d'une vieille famille de Sang Pur et qu'il est capable de prouver la paternité, la faute retombera sur le géniteur. C'était une ancienne mesure de protection pour les jeunes filles dont le fiancé aurait un comportement indigne, mais elle est toujours en vigueur dans les familles traditionalistes et reconnue par le Magenmagot.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je suis un Sang Pur après tout, je connais les lois.

- Mais Snape n'est pas un Sang Pur d'une grande famille, s'écria Harry, un peu perdu dans les vieilles traditions sorcières.

- Non, répondit Althaïr. Mais il est l'héritier de la famille Prince. Une famille aussi ancienne et respectée que celle des Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas se dérober et je pense qu'il ne le regrette pas.

- Ça, ça dépend des jours si tu veux mon avis, s'esclaffa Samael. Ce n'est pas toi qui le vois débarquer au Manoir à bout de nerf parce Siri a décidé de repeindre la maison ou de le traîner de force à une exposition de motos au fin fond d'un village moldu !

Tout le monde éclata de rire à imaginer le sérieux professeur de potions habillé en moldu, déambulant nonchalamment dans les allées aseptisées d'un centre des expositions, à l'exception de Draco qui ne savait ni ce que pouvait bien être une 'moto', ni à quoi il servait de les exposer.

- Mya, dis-moi, quel métier j'exerce ? Est-ce que j'ai réussi mes études brillamment ? Dans quelle université suis-je allée ? demanda Hermione dès qu'elle fut calmée, assaillant sa pauvre fille de questions.

- Euh… Tu as tout réussi sans problème comme toujours, maman, répondit Mya, un peu désarçonnée. Tu es avocate. Avant que vous ne posiez tous la question à votre tour, je vais vous le dire.

Elle fit face successivement à chacun de ses interlocuteurs :

- Papa, tu poursuis les affaires familiales avec grand-père, tout comme Draco le fait avec son père. Ron est Auror et Harry médicomage. Oncle Sev est toujours professeur de potions et assume en plus le poste de directeur adjoint de Poudlard, Oncle Siri a repris le poste de professeur de métamorphose quand le professeur Dumbledore a pris sa retraite et que le professeur McGonagall lui a succédé à la tête de l'école. Voilà vous savez tout !

- Moi, médicomage ?

- Ferme la bouche Harry. Si on te fait sérieusement travailler les potions, je pense que tu pourrais y arriver…

- Pitié, faites la taire, supplia Ron. Elle est infernale en mode révision-travail-planning…

- Le grand Lucius Malfoy ne souhaitait pas avoir une petite potiche dans un coin à sortir pour les galas ? railla Harry, tant ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui paraissait en contradiction complète avec tout ce qu'il savait du Mangemort.

- Papa, s'il te plait ! intervint Elianthe. Père t'a soutenu pendant tes études. D'autant plus que tu supportais mal de devoir me laisser au manoir pour aller à Ste Mangouste. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Qu'il te garde enfermé entre quatre murs ?

- C'est un Mangemort froid, cruel et sadique. Rien ne pourrait me surprendre venant de sa part.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu dises ça ! Vous vous aimez tellement ! éclata Elianthe, maîtrisant difficilement ses larmes.

Elle avait beau être à Serpentard, elle n'avait de froid que la facette qu'elle présentait au monde. Althaïr se rapprocha d'elle, glissant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle accepta avec gratitude le soutien de son petit ami et tenta de se reprendre malgré la répartie de son père.

- Je ne pourrais jamais aimer ce type immonde !

- Harry, ça suffit ! Tu ignores ce qui va se passer et…

- Tais-toi Mione, tu es la seule ici à te retrouver avec un type à peu près correct, la coupa Ron. Je voudrais t'y voir moi avec un Malfoy !

- Écoute Ron, moi aussi je me retrouve avec un Serpentard et cette maison n'a jamais été des plus tendres avec les nés-moldus alors si tu crois que je suis si bien lotie…

- Il suffit, vous deux, gueula Draco d'une manière très peu conforme à son éducation. On dirait un vieux couple. Vous croyez vraiment que Blaise et moi sommes ravis de nous savoir mariés avec des Gryffondors ? Tu imagines la tête de mon père si je lui présente un Weasley ? Je vais me retrouver à la rue et déshérité en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch !

- C'est bizarre que ce soit vos familles respectives qui semblent vous poser le plus de problème alors que vous êtes tous les deux hétérosexuels si j'ai bien suivi jusqu'ici, remarqua Hermione, un rien ébouriffée par la façon cavalière dont Ron l'avait traitée.

- L'homosexualité n'a plus été un problème dans la société sorcière depuis que Salazar Serpentard a inventé la potion de conception. Je ne crois pas qu'il existe un seul Sang Pur homophobe de nos jours, expliqua Draco. Mon père se fiche royalement du fait que je préfère les hommes ou les femmes. Il arrangera un mariage avec le genre qui me convient le mieux, c'est tout. Mais pas avec un Weasley…, tressaillit le blondinet.

- Bof, s'il épouse Potter…, intervint Blaise. À propos des Serpentards, Hermione, j'ai beau être dans cette maison comme un poisson dans l'eau, je ne me suis jamais préoccupé des origines sorcières ou non des gens. Ma famille a toujours été neutre dans le conflit actuel et je respecte cette neutralité.

Hermione eut la décence de rougir. Elle avait mis tous les Serpentards dans le même panier, exactement ce qu'elle essayait d'empêcher ses amis de faire.

Voyant que tout le monde était fatigué et avait plus ou moins les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle estima qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à la réunion.

- Samael, je peux te poser une question avant que nous allions nous coucher ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Bien sûr Tante Mione ! lui répondit le jeune rouquin.

- Pourquoi t'appelles-tu seulement Malfoy ? Je veux dire, Elianthe possède deux noms alors je me demandais…

- Bon sang, vous allez m'appeler Lili un jour oui ? Il n'y a que mes parents quand ils sont contrariés qui m'appellent par mon prénom complet.

- Si d'aventure cela ne vous dérangeait pas de faire une pierre deux coups, je préfère Al au lieu de Althaïr, renchérit le grand brun.

- Euh d'accord, murmurèrent les élèves concernés, un peu intrigués par la véhémence avec laquelle la jeune fille avait présenté sa requête.

- Maintenant que ce point est réglé, je ne porte que le nom de Malfoy parce que papa a décidé de ne pas conserver son nom lorsqu'il a épousé père. Il a déclaré – et je le cite – qu'il était loin d'être le seul Weasley et que ses frères se chargeraient bien de perpétuer le nom. Il a ajouté qu'en plus cela jurait abominablement avec le nom de son mari et que c'était mieux comme ça.

Ron fit une drôle de tête et manqua complètement le regard sidéré qu'il s'attira de la part de Draco Malfoy.

Abdiquer son nom n'était pas un acte anodin dans la société sorcière, et la plupart des couples de même sexe, ainsi que les autres d'ailleurs, conservaient les deux noms. Décider d'abandonner ainsi son patronyme pour prendre celui de son mari ou de sa femme était considéré comme une grande preuve d'amour, surtout chez les Sangs Purs qui plaçaient leur nom en tête de liste des priorités, juste derrière la pérennité de la famille.

Les élèves se séparèrent, regagnant leurs dortoirs après s'être promis de se revoir dans les plus brefs délais. Ron et Draco ne prononcèrent plus un mot, pensifs.

***************

Jardin du Manoir Malfoy, à une heure indéterminée de la soirée…

Lucius rentrait au manoir.

Pour tout observateur, il semblait parfaitement calme et composé. Il était tiré à quatre épingles dans une robe de sorcier en soie d'un vert sombre qui soulignait son teint de porcelaine. Son visage masculin et délicat ne montrait pas la moindre émotion. Sa longue chevelure d'un blond pâle cascadait dans son dos, tranchant sur le noir riche et intense de sa cape de voyage en velours. Son pas était régulier et aristocratique. Rien dans son apparence ne laissait présager ce dont il venait d'être le témoin.

Seul un Serpentard aguerri aurait décelé les muscles un peu trop crispés de sa mâchoire et la force avec laquelle ses longs doigts fins enserraient la tête de serpent de sa canne. Ses phalanges étaient presque blanches de la pression qu'elles exerçaient sur le pommeau.

Intérieurement, Lucius hurlait.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé sa femme, mais l'avait toujours respectée. Il lui fournissait sans discuter tout ce qu'elle désirait et lui était fidèle en dépit du fait qu'ils occupent des chambres séparées depuis la naissance de Draco. Elle avait obstinément refusé de porter un autre enfant malgré le désir évident de son mari. Lucius avait toujours considéré comme ridicule cette politique d'enfant unique que son père lui avait seriné pendant des années. Il était prêt à concéder le fait que cela simplifiait grandement les successions, surtout avec des fortunes comme celle des Malfoy, mais il estimait que cela ne faisait qu'affaiblir les familles de Sang Pur que de pratiquer cette tradition. Il n'était pas fou au point de penser que chaque famille se devait d'avoir autant de bouches à nourrir que les Weasley, non, mais il était persuadé que l'on pouvait avoir plusieurs enfants sans tomber dans l'excès. Son mariage avec Narcissa Black ayant été arrangé par leurs parents respectifs, il n'avait pas insisté outre mesure et n'avait rien exigé d'elle que le respect.

Et elle OSAIT !

Le tromper, lui, Lord Malfoy !!

Il était hors de question que cette garce s'en sorte si facilement. Peu lui importait qu'elle couche avec le dernier des moldus ou avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle l'avait trahi et tombait de ce fait sous l'autorité de son chef de famille. Au choix, la sienne ou celle de Sirius Black, qui avait retrouvé son statut de Lord Black. S'il laissait au cousin de Narcissa le soin de gérer cette situation, elle se verrait enfermée à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours.

Bien trop doux.

Il avait la ferme intention de lui faire comprendre pourquoi les Malfoy étaient craints dans tout le monde sorcier.

Cette solution avait également l'immense avantage de le laisser veuf et libre de trouver une femme de son choix qui aurait un minimum de savoir-vivre. Cela ne conviendrait guère à Draco, cette traînée infidèle étant, après tout, sa mère, mais il était un Malfoy. Il comprendrait.

Personne, pas même le Ministère, ne pouvait se mettre en travers des lois internes des vieilles familles de Sang Pur. Il avait les pleins pouvoirs pour régler à sa guise tout différend ou scandale impliquant un membre de sa famille.

Tant pis pour le seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il avait déjà accepté bien trop de choses de la part de ce mégalomane hystérique, mais là il était allé trop loin. La famille venait en premier, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. S'il voulait une maîtresse, il aurait pu prendre n'importe quelle autre femme. En admettant qu'il tienne absolument à la pureté de son sang et à ce qu'elle possède un rang de Mangemorte, il n'avait qu'à proposer à Bellatrix de partager son lit. Il était évident pour tout un chacun qu'elle ne demandait pas mieux.

Sa rage à peine contrôlée était invisible sur son visage racé mais sa magie ondulait violemment autour de lui lorsque Lucius alla s'installer dans le petit salon de son épouse pour attendre son retour.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde! Un petit chapitre tout beau tout chaud!!

Je sais que le prochain chapitre d'Héritage est très attendu mais il n'est pas encore terminé pour le moment... Comme le Conseil de l'Europe a la gentillesse d'offrir la journée de demain à ses agents qui auront des difficultés de transport (ça c'est moi!) ou de garde d'enfant (pas moi...) à cause du sommet de l'OTAN, je devrais bientôt pouvoir le terminer!

* * *

Pour **Annea** : Merci!!! Tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, venant de quelqu'un qui ne review jamais!! Et non je ne suis pas sadique!!!! (Bon d'accord, juste un petit peu... lol!)

* * *

**Attention Coup de Gueule!**

Juste histoire de mettre les choses au clair : je ne critique pas le fait de recevoir une review qui ne m'encense pas, ce n'est pas la question. Une critique constructive est toujours utile mais je n'apprécie que moyennement que l'on saute aux conclusions et que l'on vienne ensuite me reprocher quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Puisque je ne possède pas d'adresse pour répondre directement à la personne concernée, je me vois forcée de le faire ici : si pour toi les deux mentions « elle va mourir » et « Lucius a l'intention de la tuer » se terminent obligatoirement par « Lucius tue Narcissa » c'est ton problème mais moi je ne l'ai pas écrit. En outre, je suis parfaitement dans mon droit si je décide de faire de Narcissa une femme infidèle. Rien dans les romans ne donne aucune indication dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Il est très clair qu'elle adore son fils et je n'ai jamais écrit le contraire. Cela ne l'empêche pas de tromper son mari que je sache.

Merci à toutes de supporter mon petit coup de gueule mais je déteste que l'on se permette de critiquer sans savoir de quoi on parle.

* * *

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Bureau de Severus Rogue, aux alentours de minuit.

Assis à son bureau, une bonne tasse d'Earl Grey bien fort à disposition, Severus tentait de corriger ses copies.

Tenter était bien le mot.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux d'un bleu profond en amande le poursuivait et les comptes-rendus pour le moins médiocres des Poufsouffles de troisième année ne risquaient pas de solliciter suffisamment son cerveau pour le distraire.

Ayant renoncé à la vie de famille depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années, Severus avait également fait une croix sur une descendance. Et maintenant ce gosse venait s'incruster dans sa vie, lui annonçant froidement qu'il serait marié à l'un de ses pires ennemis d'ici un an… Ennemi qu'il engrosserait en février…

Pour être parfaitement objectif, l'acte en lui-même n'était pas spécialement un problème. Severus n'avait pas souvent d'homme dans son lit, préférant opter pour le célibat. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de s'attacher émotionnellement en pleine guerre. Il aurait dès lors une faiblesse exploitable jusqu'à plus soif par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses amants de passage restaient rares et aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Black physiquement. Mais épouser un homme qu'il ne supportait pas plus de trois secondes allait sûrement poser quelques petites difficultés…

Inconscient du fait que ses pensées, tournant en rond, sans cesse, suivaient exactement le même chemin que celles de son futur mari, il renonça à corriger quoi que ce soit et alla se coucher.

Il ne dormit pas pour autant.

****************

Manoir Malfoy, à une heure indéterminée mais fort tardive…

Narcissa entra discrètement dans son petit salon. Vu l'heure, Lucius était sûrement encore penché sur ses dossiers stériles, du moins le croyait-elle.

A peine avait-elle allumé les bougies artistiquement disposées autour de la pièce pour créer une ambiance tamisée et chaleureuse que Lucius parla :

- Vous rentrez bien tard, ma chère, constata-t-il d'une voix polaire très douce, dangereuse.

- Lucius ! s'exclama Narcissa, le sang se drainant instantanément de son visage. Pourquoi me vouvoyer tout à coup ?

- Où étiez-vous ? Je me suis inquiété…

Narcissa sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais pensait que son mari était juste contrarié de ne pas l'avoir trouvée dans son salon lorsqu'il était sorti de son bureau.

- Je suis allée rendre visite à ma sœur, rien de plus. Il n'y avait nulle raison de s'inquiéter, répondit-elle, collant le plus possible à la vérité pour paraître convaincante.

- Bien entendu, ma chère. Quoi de plus naturel que de rechercher votre sœur dans le lit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? railla Lucius, lâchant la bride à sa magie qui enfla violemment sous l'effet de sa rage, absolument pas calmée par les longues heures d'attente que sa femme lui avait imposé, rendant l'atmosphère de l'élégant boudoir de Narcissa extrêmement lourde.

- Pardon ? demanda la belle blonde, plus blanche qu'un linceul. Si jamais Lucius savait, il serait sans pitié…

Les doigts fins de Narcissa se mirent à tripatouiller nerveusement son pendentif, brisant son masque impassible.

- Je ne vous aurais jamais cru avide de pouvoir au point de coucher avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara Lucius froidement. De par cet acte, vous tombez sous le coup de la clause 5.1.4 du contrat de mariage standard de la famille Malfoy, qui stipule que toute trahison ou manquement dont le chef de famille aura connaissance et preuve sera sanctionné selon sa volonté. Le divorce n'étant possible que dans le cas précis où l'épouse n'a pu engendrer un héritier, la disgrâce d'une répudiation vous sera épargnée. Cela dit, mon but étant d'obtenir le même résultat, je ne peux que choisir de me débarrasser de vous d'une manière plus… radicale.

Avant que Narcissa n'ait pu prononcer la moindre parole pour tenter de se défendre, elle fut brutalement soumise au Doloris et s'effondra sur le sol. Après une ou deux minutes de ce traitement, qui parurent des heures à la pauvre femme qui se tordait de douleur sur un tapis magnifique, Lucius décida d'essayer les sortilèges de découpe sur la peau blanche et parfumée de son épouse. Il aurait pu la tuer proprement, sans souffrance, si elle avait eu la décence de le tromper avec un illustre inconnu, n'importe quel quidam pourvu qu'il ne connaisse pas personnellement, mais l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait fait subir se payerai comptant. Narcissa ne sentit presque pas le premier sort, qui lui entailla profondément le dos, ses nerfs brûlant des effets secondaires des Doloris. Le second, qui lui déchira le bras gauche, la fit sortir de sa torpeur et sa main droite se referma vivement sur le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle murmura un mot indistinct et disparut.

- Portoloin, ragea Lucius. J'aurais du m'en douter.

Il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser, il lui fallait faire évoluer les protections de son manoir pour que ni Narcissa, ni Bellatrix ne puissent plus entrer, pas plus que les autres Mangemorts. Le manoir Malfoy, comme toute demeure ancestrale, possédait nombre de sortilèges et murs magiques divers pour assurer à la fois le confort de la famille en repoussant moldus et importuns, et sa protection contre tout ennemi potentiel. De part la richesse et le prestige de la famille Malfoy, sans compter leurs connaissances en magie noire, les protections étaient au moins aussi complexes que celles entourant Poudlard et tout aussi délicates à modifier, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Toute opération lui prendrait des heures, au bas mot, et un changement d'une telle ampleur ne serait sûrement pas achevé avant le lendemain midi…

_Autant attaquer dès maintenant, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit !_

****************

Poudlard, cours de potions Gryffondor/Serpentard de septième année, 8h23.

Pas le moindre bruit ne perturbait le doux bouillonnement des chaudrons.

Severus était d'une humeur massacrante, ce qui s'était traduit par une perte de points massive pour les Gryffondors et un prudent silence de la part des Serpentards, parfaitement conscients qu'il valait mieux passer inaperçu le plus possible tant que leur directeur de maison ne se serait pas passé les nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Non seulement Severus était fort contrarié de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit à cause d'un sale gosse qui débarquait en chamboulant son existence tranquille (enfin quand Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombaient d'accord sur un point, ce qui s'avérait relativement rare) mais il devait subir la présence dudit sale gosse pendant trois heures ! Son humeur ne risquait pas d'aller en s'améliorant et peu lui importait le talent dont le garçon faisait preuve dans la confection de sa potion. Même retirer des points aux Gryffondors ne le soulageait pas.

Tout à ses ruminations, Severus ne remarqua pas immédiatement le comportement étrange d'Harry. Celui-ci n'était déjà pas une lumière en potions mais s'il entreprenait de massacrer aveuglément tout ingrédient lui passant à portée de main, il ne progresserait jamais.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'inutile violence avec laquelle le Gryffondor écrabouillait méthodiquement tout ce qui se trouvait sur son pupitre, il se rapprocha, prêt à hurler un bon coup sur la deuxième catastrophe ambulante de Poudlard. Le visage crispé et les lèvres serrées du garçon l'intriguèrent un instant mais avant qu'il puisse lui faire la plus petite remarque, le Survivant s'écroula sur le sol de pierre des cachots, manquant de renverser son chaudron bouillant dans la foulée, et criant de douleur.

*****************

Manoir Malfoy, tôt dans la matinée.

Lucius, absorbé par ses modifications, ne sentit l'alerte que trop tard. Les Mangemorts étaient déjà entrés dans la propriété.

Il laissa tomber ce qu'il faisait, il en avait encore pour plusieurs heures quoi qu'il en soit. Il ne pourrait pas finir.

Il se prépara à se défendre et le fit avec succès, se débarrassant sans grande difficulté de Mulciber et Avery mais la venue du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne changea la donne, surtout lorsque celui-ci décida qu'une petite punition s'imposait. Il posa presque doucement sa baguette sur l'avant bras partiellement dénudé de Pettigrew et siffla méchamment une formule en Fourchelangue.

La violente brûlure qui traversa tout le bras de Lucius depuis sa Marque ne réussit à le distraire qu'une fraction de seconde. Malheureusement cela fut suffisamment long pour qu'un Stupefix bien dosé, lancé par Voldemort, ne le frappe de plein fouet.

*****************

Poudlard, cours de potions.

Harry se tenait la tête à deux mains, sachant pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien mais cependant incapable de s'en empêcher. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux sous la pression de la fureur de Voldemort. Il ne l'avait jamais encore senti si enragé.

La voix lointaine de son professeur de potions traversa partiellement la couche de coton qui le séparait du monde extérieur.

- Potter ? demanda Severus d'une voix puissante, sans indiquer la moindre émotion. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qui puisse faire s'effondrer ainsi le fils de James : le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'aimait pas cela, s'attendant à ce qu'un cataclysme survienne, mais ne pouvait exprimer à haute voix ses craintes. Des nombreux Mangemorts avaient des enfants, dans cette classe précisément, et toute action inhabituelle de sa part serait instantanément rapportée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Ummmrg… Vold… Voldemort, baragouina Harry entre ses dents serrées. Malfoy…

A ses mots, Draco, suffisamment proche pour avoir entendu, releva violemment la tête, faisant craquer son cou dans l'opération, et le sang se vida totalement de son visage alors que ses yeux se fixaient dans ceux de Severus. Le jeune homme avait beau être le parfait petit héritier, froid et dédaigneux, Severus, en bon parrain, savait que Draco était très attaché à sa famille.

Il se décida très vite :

- Mr Black, surveillez la classe, je ne veux pas voir la moindre goutte de potion déborder des chaudrons. Mr Malfoy, vous venez avec moi.

Sans attendre confirmation, Severus plaça un charme de lévitation sur Harry dont la vision se poursuivait, faisant saigner sa cicatrice, et sortit, ses robes voltigeant autour de lui, Draco sur ses talons.

Althaїr et Elianthe partagèrent un regard de connivence. La machine était en marche…

***************

Severus fit le trajet jusqu'au bureau du directeur le plus vite possible, forçant un Draco à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs à courir derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva, entrant brutalement sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, Dumbledore ne protesta pas, bien que cela fusse son premier mouvement. La vue d'un Harry lévité, faible, sanglant et en sueur, suivi par un Draco visiblement tout retourné, suffit à lui faire suspendre son jugement.

- Et bien, Severus, que se passe-t-il ?

- Potter a eu une vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lâcha-t-il platement, libérant Harry.

- Mr Malfoy est concerné ?

- Il a prononcé son nom de famille alors je pense qu'il est en effet concerné, siffla Severus, décidément pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

- Bien, installez vous. Harry, une petite tasse de thé pour te requinquer ? demanda Dumbledore, lui tendant un mouchoir pour éponger le sang qui suintait de son front.

- Volontiers, répondit le jeune homme, la voix rauque de ses cris.

Dumbledore lui fourra bien vite une tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant entre les doigts et en fit autant avec un Draco interdit. Severus se servit seul, refusant l'intervention du directeur.

- Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé, Harry.

- J'étais en cours de potion quand j'ai commencé à me sentir en colère, sans raison, et avoir mal à la tête. J'ai compris que c'était Voldemort mais ça arrive parfois et ce n'est jamais si…, acheva Harry dans un murmure, le teint pâle et un peu verdâtre. D'un seul coup, sa colère s'est transformée en rage et ma tête a presque explosé. Je crois qu'il était furieux contre Malfoy… Quelque chose à voir avec sa femme, je crois… Je… Il le torturait et… Il a repris le contrôle de ses émotions juste au moment où il préparait autre chose pour lui… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Juste une impression…

- Laquelle ? demanda Draco, paniqué.

- Pire. J'ai eu l'impression que ce qu'il prévoyait était pire que ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

***************

Manoir Riddle, au même moment, quelque part…

Lucius gisait devant le trône de Voldemort, à peine conscient. Il avait de nombreuses fractures, une sévère hémorragie et ses nerfs le brûlaient atrocement.

Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'avait pas sous-estimé l'attachement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres portait à Narcissa avant de se gifler mentalement. Il était tellement plus probable que le mage noir ne le considère que comme un chiot désobéissant s'étant battu avec un de ses congénères…

Une silhouette inconnue et peu engageante entra dans la salle du Trône et s'avança vers lui sur un signe du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'odeur épouvantablement pestilentielle de l'homme le fit presque vomir et Lucius perdit connaissance au moment où il se penchait vers lui.

***************

Poudlard, bureau du directeur.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à mes parents ?? implora Draco, s'asseyant royalement sur son éducation.

- Je ne sais rien sur ta mère et crois moi tu ne veux pas savoir pour ton père, répondit Harry, toujours un peu vert, signe indubitable que son estomac n'avait point encore retrouvé son calme.

- Où cela se passait-il, mon garçon ? interrogea Dumbledore qui ne perdait décidément pas le nord.

- Comme d'habitude… Une salle, très grande, un trône… Des Mangemorts mais pas beaucoup… C'était différent d'un meeting.

- Vous n'avez pas été appelé récemment, cher ami ? demanda Albus à son enseignant.

- Non. Si Potter n'a pas mal vu, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas exigé la présence de ses Mangemorts. Il devait être très pressé mais j'avoue que la raison m'échappe. Il n'a pas pour habitude d'agir avec emportement.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ma mère pourrait avoir à faire dans ce panier de crabes ! Ni en quoi elle serait impliquée dans quelque action que ce quoi qui entraîne une séance de torture pour mon père ! hurla Draco, frustré et inquiet.

- Aucune idée. Voldemort n'a pas eu la courtoisie d'y songer, railla Harry pour dissimuler son inconfort vis-à-vis du comportement terriblement humain du jeune Serpentard.

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris. Ce comportement ressemblait peu au Survivant qu'il connaissait. Où était passé le Gryffondor prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? On aurait presque l'impression que… mais oui, il avait mis un masque en place !

Severus était bluffé. Il ne s'attendait pas à être le témoin d'un tel événement : l'apparition d'un trait typiquement serpentard chez le Sauveur, gryffondor jusqu'au bout des griffes. Il décida de garder un œil sur le garçon. Si celui-ci s'avérait être moins manichéen qu'il le pensait, cela pourrait être un avantage décisif pour le camp de la Lumière. Pas qu'il tienne plus que cela à la lumière mais entre un vieux diabétique complètement hystérique et une sorte de serpent démoniaque avec le massacre comme seul passe-temps, son choix était vite fait.

- Ça va, hein !! On parle de mes parents là !! gueula Draco, faisant brutalement revenir son parrain à la réalité.

- Draco ! le rappela-t-il sèchement à l'ordre. La répartie de Mr Potter était certes déplacée mais brailler comme un putois ne te mèneras nulle part.

- Désolé, murmura Draco, baissant les yeux devant les nuages orageux qui obscurcissaient ceux de son parrain.

- Je sais que tu tiens énormément à tes parents mais te comporter ainsi ne nous aidera pas, reprit Severus plus posément.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rester sans voix. Venait-il bien de voir Severus Snape, Maître des Potions, Serpentard en chef, Habitant des Cachots, Mage Noir et Espion reconnu, réconforter - à sa manière froide et impersonnelle, n'en demandons pas trop - Draco Malfoy ?

- Je ne sais vraiment rien d'autre, déclara Harry sur un ton d'excuse.

- Personne n'en doute, Harry, le calma Albus. Severus, je présume que vous ne pouvez guère vous présenter devant Voldemort pour vous enquérir de l'état de santé de Lord Malfoy ?

- Pas si je tiens à survivre. On ne se présente pas devant lui sans avoir été convoqué.

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire pour le moment. Il va falloir vous armer de patience Mr Malfoy. Dès que vous en avez l'occasion, Severus, renseignez-vous, s'il vous plait.

- Bien.

Severus se leva et poussa pratiquement les deux adolescents hors du bureau.

Albus soupira.

_Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquée comme ça…_

*************

Poudlard, cour de potions, 11h.

Hermione rassembla vivement ses affaires, complètement affolée. Le professeur Snape était revenu assurer la fin de son cours mais ni Harry ni Draco n'étaient revenus. Elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour la santé de son ami. Elle respira un bon coup et s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur.

- Monsieur ?

- Un problème, Miss Granger ?

Le ton de Severus lui donna une furieuse envie de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en courant mais elle résista et posa sa question.

- Est-ce que vous savez où est Harry, Monsieur ?

- En effet.

- Et ???

- Surveillez votre ton, Miss Granger. Ce qui s'est passé ce matin ne vous concerne en rien. Veuillez disposer.

L'envie d'argumenter avec son professeur lui passa très vite lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir fortement inamical du maître des potions. Elle sortit de la salle de classe et courut jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, espérant y trouver son ami.

Peine perdue.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ron qui se demandait ce qui prenait tant de temps à ses amis pour sortir d'un cours dans lequel personne ne s'attardait jamais.

- Tu as vu Harry ? cria-t-elle, à un cheveu de la crise d'hystérie.

- Ben, il était pas en cours de potions avec toi ?

- Si mais il s'est écroulé en hurlant et le professeur Snape l'a emmené, Malfoy en remorque. Ils ne sont pas revenus et Snape a refusé de me répondre !

Ron tiqua presque. Pour qu'Hermione en oublie le titre d'un professeur, elle devait être à bout de nerfs.

- L'infirmerie !! s'exclama Hermione. Viens !

Elle saisit la main du rouquin qui n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre à travers le château. Ils se firent bien vite refouler par Madame Pomfrey qui les informa en passant qu'Harry avait été déposé par le professeur Snape dans la matinée mais qu'il était déjà ressorti.

Ron finit par faire céder sa petite amie et parvint à l'emmener dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ils y trouvèrent Harry, nonchalamment installé à la table des Gryffondors et Hermione lui tomba dessus à bras raccourcis.

Harry fit profil bas et lui raconta tout ce dont il se rappelait, en faisant l'impasse sur le détail des tortures qu'avait subi Lucius Malfoy.

- C'est pour ça que la fouine n'est pas là ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de petits pois à demi mâchés.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Ron, le sermonna Hermione.

- J'ai entendu Snape lui demander d'aller se reposer dans son dortoir quand ils ont quitté l'infirmerie. Il doit encore y être, répondit Harry. Je peux comprendre qu'il ait besoin de temps.

Ron s'entrucha avec ses petits pois et s'attira une tape derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione.

- Ne soit pas insensible, veux-tu ? Je voudrais t'y voir, moi, à sa place ! Tu n'en mènerais pas large non plus.

- Mais Mione !

- Pas de mais qui tienne ! Je te rappelle que c'est ton futur mari…

Ron gémit fortement et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Si seulement elle voulait bien arrêter de lui parler de ça…

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ressassant sans cesse les paroles de son fils. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces Sang Purs qui plaçaient leur nom au dessus de tout et l'abandonner ne le tracassait pas plus que cela, mais se départir de son nom, que somme toute il appréciait, pour adopter celui, mille fois maudit, des Malfoy était tout simplement hérétique. Il ne voulait même pas savoir que qui aurait pu le pousser à perdre la tête à ce point.

*************

Manoir Riddle, dans la journée.

Tom Riddle, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, ou encore sous l'élégant sobriquet de 'Vous-Savez-Qui', n'écoutait pas le rapport qu'un Mangemort de bas étage lui présentait en tremblant au pied de son trône.

Ses pensées étaient toutes concentrées sur Lucius Malfoy.

Le grand blond avait toujours été un bon Mangemort jusqu'ici. Il avait eu son lot d'échecs certes, de surcroît tous dûment sanctionnés, mais il obéissait sagement à son Maître.

Jusqu'à cette nuit.

Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas savoir ce qui avait provoqué la colère de l'homme. Néanmoins, il avait pensé que, si d'aventure Lucius venait à être au courant de sa liaison avec Narcissa, celui-ci s'écraserait comme toujours devant sa volonté.

Au lieu de ça, il lui avait désobéi !

Depuis quand l'un de ses Mangemorts décidait-il librement de ce qu'il pouvait faire sans même avoir l'obligeance de le consulter ?!

L'outrecuidance dont Lucius avait fait preuve en s'en prenant sauvagement à sa femme qui avait atterri plus morte que vive au pied de son trône en plein milieu de la nuit était tout bonnement inqualifiable !

Il avait pris le temps de faire soigner Narcissa et de voir si elle survivrait avant d'aller quérir Lucius, en personne. Il avait pris avec lui les quelques Mangemorts présent à ce moment dans le manoir. Convoquer les autres aurait alerté Lucius, ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Un tel manquement ne pouvait rester impuni. En outre, il ne souhaitait pas un grand rassemblement pour exprimer à Lucius Malfoy toute la déception qu'il ressentait.

Une étincelle de rage fusa dans ses veines et le Mangemort chevrotant à ses pieds reçut de plein fouet un Doloris bien senti et totalement inopiné. Torturer cette vermine pas même capable de présenter un rapport intelligible calma les nerfs sensibles du mage noir et ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau.

Il savait par avance que, lorsque le blond serait revenu à lui dans le cachot où il l'avait fait enfermer à double tour, il serait d'une humeur massacrante. Il risquait fort de lui en vouloir mais qu'importe ! Il avait été châtié mais il resterait un serviteur, plus puissant que jamais et tout dévoué à son Maître.

Voldemort n'aurait pu se tromper davantage.

*************

Cachots, dortoir des Serpentards, 16h.

Samael était debout devant la porte de la chambre de son père. Il avait discuté des événements de la matinée avec Al et Lili pendant le déjeuner et savait que son père serait enfermé dans sa chambre, coupé du monde.

Le seul endroit où il était acceptable pour un Malfoy de montrer un quelconque sentiment.

Il savait que la discussion n'allait pas être facile et que Draco le repousserait de toutes ses forces, mais il était déterminé à essayer d'arranger les choses autant qu'il le pouvait. Il soupira et frappa fermement.

- Va-t-en, Blaise ! gueula Draco sans s'approcher de la porte.

- Père ? Puis-je entrer ? demanda Samael d'un ton poli, espérant que son inquiétude n'était pas perceptible. Elle ne ferait qu'exaspérer son père.

- Non. Je ne veux voir personne !

- S'il te plait ? Je sais pourquoi tu es là et je peux t'aider…

- Arrête de hurler derrière la porte, tout le château va t'entendre, râla Draco en ouvrant le battant.

Il n'avait nul besoin de voir défiler tous les Serpentards dans sa chambre, ou pire de constater que les braillements peu discrets de son fils rameutaient Pansy. Il le fit promptement entrer avant de refermer magiquement l'accès.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Père, s'il te plait, arrête d'essayer de repousser tout le monde dès que quelque chose ne va pas. Je… je sais que les… événements de ce matin te perturbent. Tu veux m'en parler ?

- C'est ça que tu appelles 'aider' ? C'est pathétique ! cracha Draco en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

- Ecoute, déclara froidement Samael, blessé par la critique, je te connais. Je sais que tu te coupes du monde entier parce qu'un Malfoy ne pleure pas, n'a pas de sentiment. Mais c'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Il a fallu des années à papa pour te faire admettre que tu avais besoin de parler et d'être consolé. Je regrette qu'il ne soit pas là, à ma place en ce moment. Lui saurait quoi faire.

- La belette ? Laisse moi rire ! Cet abruti ne sait jamais ce qu'il convient de faire, quelles que soient les circonstances, railla le blondinet.

Il ne voulait pas penser à Ronald Weasley et à ce que son fils avait déclaré à son sujet. Une nuit blanche passée à s'attarder sur les motifs probables d'un Gryffondor impulsif était plus que suffisante.

- Père… Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Grand-père mais il va s'en sortir. Et je peux t'assurer que Narcissa n'est pas morte. Tu auras sûrement des nouvelles d'ici peu, murmura Samael, venant rejoindre son père sur la couette.

- Je… Oh, laisse tomber. Il se passe trop de chose ces temps-ci et j'ai un peu de mal à suivre, soupira Draco en passant une main manucurée dans ses cheveux au brushing impeccable.

- Ça va passer… La guerre sera bientôt terminée.

- Si tu veux m'aider dis moi exactement ce qui arrive à mes parents, lâcha Draco, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleu-gris de son fils.

- Je ne peux pas, implora Samael. Tu pourrais essayer d'empêcher un événement d'arriver… C'est ma vie que je risque dans cette affaire !

Le regard presque larmoyant du garçon remua quelque chose en lui et il ne put insister. Il se surprit à penser qu'il devait avoir du mal à refuser quoi que ce soit à ses enfants…

- Mon père va survivre, tu en es sûr et certain ? plaida Draco.

- Oui. J'en suis sûr. Tout comme je suis sûr qu'il épousera Harry, et tout comme je suis sûr que tu devrais parler à papa.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là celui-là ?!?!?!

- S'il te plait ? Je voudrais qu'on puisse parler tous les trois…

Draco en avait plus qu'assez… Il se sentait las et vide. Il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire à assurer une négociation avec un Serpentard, même un qui soit aussi émotif que son fils.

- Si j'accepte, tu promets de ne plus me parler de lui du tout après cela, exigea-t-il sans grande fermeté.

- D'accord !! s'extasia immédiatement Samael avec un grand sourire.

Draco eut l'affreux pressentiment de s'être fait manipuler et d'avoir mis le pied dans un piège à loup…

*************

Square Grimmauld, fin d'après-midi.

Sirius était resté ainsi, avachi élégamment dans son fauteuil, depuis la veille. Il était courbaturé et pas beaucoup plus avancé. Autant résoudre la quadrature du cercle avec un boulier.

Il voulait voir son fils. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de savoir à quoi sa vie future pouvait bien ressembler. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à bâtir des théories fumeuses ne reposant sur rien.

Dans un sursaut d'énergie siriusienne, il se leva, fit un détour horriblement court par la salle de bain, lui qui passait habituellement deux heures rien que pour démêler son épaisse chevelure brune, et se changea. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se présenter devant son fils fripé et hirsute d'une nuit blanche passée assis dans un fauteuil !

Dès ses préparatifs achevés, il se précipita vers la cheminée et s'invita sans le moindre état d'âme dans le bureau d'Albus.

- Sirius, cher ami, quelle joie de vous revoir ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier, rangeant promptement quelques cadavres de bonbons au citron dans le premier tiroir qui passait par là.

- Merci Albus, tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit courtoisement Sirius. Je viens voir mon fils, si c'est possible.

- Les Serpentards de septième année ont terminés leurs cours de la journée, je présume que vous vous souvenez de la direction des cachots ? demanda malicieusement le directeur.

Sirius émit un grognement ne l'engageant en rien et sortit après avoir remercié le directeur qui souriait, terriblement amusé par la situation.

Il se rendit dans les cachots avec bien moins d'enthousiasme qu'il n'en avait lors de son arrivée à Poudlard quelques minutes auparavant. Il savait que, ne pouvant entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il serait obligé de passer par le bureau de Snape pour avoir le mot de passe et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'un gamin venu du futur lui annonçait qu'il allait épouser son ennemi d'enfance qu'il allait lui tomber dans les bras !

Il hésitait à frapper maintenant qu'il était à la porte du bureau du professeur de potions. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer, il voulait juste voir son enfant et il savait que, ne serait-ce que pour une question de principe, Snape lui ferait la vie difficile.

Oh et puis zut, il était un Gryffondor, oui ou non ?!?

Il frappa, moins sèchement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Toute tension ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Entrez !

La voix froide de Severus fouetta l'air, ne rassurant pas le moins du monde le pauvre Sirius qui se demandait s'il avait eu une si bonne idée, après tout. Il prit une profonde respiration et entra.

- Black ! s'exclama le professeur, dérangé dans la correction d'un amas monumental de copies d'étudiants. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

- Je veux voir mon fils.

- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Je ne peux pas entrer dans le dortoir des Serpentards sans le mot de passe, expliqua Sirius d'un ton condescendant, se demandant si Snape jouait délibérément les abrutis.

- Certes, répliqua platement le maître des potions, pas décidé à faire ne serait-ce que semblant de comprendre ce que Sirius lui voulait.

- Tu me le donnes et je te laisse tranquille, souffla Sirius, sentant que Snape ne lui faciliterait décidément pas la tâche.

- Hors de question. Un ex-Gryffondor n'a rien à faire chez les Serpentards.

Voilà, la sentence était tombée. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Lui hurler dessus ? Connaissant l'homme, cela ne lui servirait probablement à rien…

- Si je ne peux pas entrer, il peut sortir. Tu peux sûrement aller le chercher ou envoyer un de tes élèves le faire, énonça-t-il avec un soupçon de mauvaise foi. Il savait pertinemment que Snape ne se déplacerait pas.

- Peut-être…, répondit nonchalamment le Serpentard.

Il appréciait la tournure de la conversation et ce fait était plutôt rare avec un Gryffondor comme interlocuteur. Pour une fois, Black ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus en lui lançant moult insultes au visage… Il avait contourné le problème plutôt que de l'affronter de face… Il n'était peut-être pas si différent de sa famille qu'il voulait bien le faire croire finalement.

Severus se saisit d'un parchemin vierge et griffonna quelques rapides pattes de mouches avant d'ensorceler le document qui voleta vivement hors de la pièce.

Il reprit ensuite ses éternelles corrections sans se préoccuper plus avant de l'animagus.

Sirius regardait Severus emplir des pages entières d'encre rouge sang, sanctionnant sans pitié les devoirs de ses élèves et commença se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise à cause de l'attente. Voir le soin méticuleux avec lequel son vieil ennemi annotait, raturait et, bien plus rarement, soulignait chaque erreur ou point intéressant ne l'aidait certes pas à se détendre. Il aurait bien pris un siège mais bizarrement, il n'osa pas.

Severus était intérieurement amusé de constater que Black ne s'était pas assis d'autorité dans l'un des fauteuils à sa portée. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il se serait installé avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche, qu'il ait à attendre ou non. Les tortillements répétés de l'homme s'arrêtèrent lorsque l'on frappa sèchement à la porte.

Fait suffisamment rare pour être noté. Les élèves avaient soit peur de lui, soit lui portait un respect mêlé d'une certaine crainte quant à ce qu'il pourrait leur faire si l'humeur lui en prenait. Un coup ferme indiquait une absence totale d'anxiété.

Il fit entrer le visiteur et Althaïr s'avança dans la pièce.

- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-il, pas embarrassé pour deux Mornilles de tutoyer ouvertement son professeur.

- Black veut te parler, répondit froidement Severus, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu sais, c'est mon nom aussi. Et ce sera le tien d'ici peu, reprit le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

- Je n'ai pas que cela à faire alors allez bavasser ailleurs, râla Severus. Il avait parfaitement entendu, le soir de l'arrivée de ces trouble-fêtes, son prénom accolé au nom de son rival. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Du tout !

Voyant d'aucun des deux hommes n'avait bougé d'un millimètre, il sentit le doute s'insinuer en lui :

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous attendez exactement ?

- Ben, ton mot de passe, répondit Sirius avec cette malice maraudeurienne qui le caractérisait dans ses grands jours. La remarque de son fils avait clairement énervé Snape et il avait envie d'en rajouter une couche pour le punir de l'avoir fait poireauter debout de son bureau sans même avoir l'élémentaire courtoisie de noter sa présence.

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Severus. Alors là, qu'il soit damné s'il savait où ce sac à puces voulait en venir.

- Albus nous a bien octroyé un droit de passage dans tes appartements pour discuter à l'aise, non ? demanda Sirius, un tantinet moqueur.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir entendu proférer une telle insanité, répliqua Severus d'une voix polaire. Il est absolument hors de question que tu t'approches de mes appartements. Allez dans ma salle de cours, elle est vide à cette heure. Mais ne touchez à rien ! ponctua-t-il d'un ton définitif.

Sirius jugea préférable de ne pas insister, il était évident qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas espéré, encore qu'il soit curieux de voir à quoi l'antre de Snape pouvait bien ressembler…

Il sortit du bureau et entraîna son fils derrière lui. Une fois installés, ils commencèrent à discuter de petites choses insignifiantes, un peu réfractaires à l'idée d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

La patience d'Althaïr, assis négligemment sur l'un des pupitres de la salle, finit par s'éroder et il demanda à son père ce qu'il voulait.

- Savoir, répondit finalement Sirius après un long silence.

- Mais encore ?

- Je ne peux pas même imaginer survivre dix minutes dans la même pièce que Snape et tu me dis que je vais l'épouser et avoir un enfant avec lui… Je… j'ai besoin de savoir comment tout cela a pu arriver, comment est devenue ma vie… Ça n'a aucun sens, souffla doucement l'animagus.

- Je peux te dire certaines choses… Pas tout évidemment, la guerre n'est pas terminée. Je crois qu'il serait plus opportun de commencer par le début : tu es tombé enceint de moi. Par mégarde, je dirais.

- Comment ça, par mégarde?

- Il n'y avait vraiment que toi pour faire cela mais je ne te le dirais pas, je tiens bêtement à exister. Honnêtement, ni toi ni lui n'aviez prévu cela mais c'est arrivé. Il n'avait que deux options bien sûr : t'épouser ou perdre l'héritage des Princes. Il a mis un long moment avant de prendre une décision. Il a finalement préféré se marier. À vous entendre, j'ai l'impression que vos débuts en tant que couple ont été difficiles mais même si vous passez beaucoup de temps à vous chamailler comme des adolescents, vous tenez vraiment l'un à l'autre.

Sirius émit un reniflement des plus expressifs.

- Oh, je ne dis pas que tout est toujours rose entre vous deux ! Il m'a fallu des semaines pour me remettre de la scène qu'il t'a faite quand il a découvert que tu avais accepté la place de directeur de la Maison Gryffondor sans lui en parler. Tu as dormi sur le canapé pendant 15 jours ! Et ne prends pas cet air de pauvre victime martyrisée et abusée avec moi. Il n'a pas non plus la vie facile quand tu décides que la maison doit être repeinte du sol au plafond en rouge grenat, son laboratoire y compris, ou quand tu piques une crise hormonale.

Devant l'air totalement abruti de son père, Althaïr ricana puis daigna s'expliquer :

- Quand j'avais neuf ans, tu es tombé enceint de ma sœur - ton portrait craché, celle-là, Poudlard ne se remettra jamais de son passage ! – et un matin, pendant ton septième mois de grossesse, alors que tu entrais dans la cuisine pour prendre ton petit-déjeuner, tu as piqué une crise monumentale parce qu'il n'y avait plus ta glace favorite – non mais franchement fraise/oignons confis avec coulis chocolat/banane, je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais avaler une horreur pareille – et que Père ne voulait pas aller chez Fontarome t'en racheter. Pour sa défense, mis à part le côté peu ragoûtant de la mixture, il faut dire que tu en mangeais un bon kilo par jour. Bref, tu as commencé à hurler qu'il ne t'aimait pas, que tu n'étais qu'une énorme baleine qu'il ne toucherait pas même avec des gants et tu t'es enfui en claquant les portes. Tu as filé chez Harry et tu t'es barricadé dans une des chambres d'ami du Manoir Malfoy. Père a campé devant la porte pendant une semaine, à tenter de te faire ouvrir, avant d'en avoir vraiment marre et de faire exploser la porte pour venir mettre les choses au clair. Apparemment tout s'est bien passé puisque tu es rentré à la maison.

Sirius Black réalisait une merveilleuse imitation toute en nuances de la carpe hors de l'eau.

Lui, marié, avec _deux_ enfants de Severus Snape !!!! Non, mais cherchez l'erreur ! Alors que, par hasard, Merlin sait comment, il soit tombé enceint du premier soit, mais le deuxième ?!! Cela impliquait de l'avoir voulu et, ça, il refusait d'y penser.

- Papa ? demanda timidement Althaïr. Je peux te poser une question ? Je n'ai jamais osé le faire à mon époque…

- Euh, vas-y, répondit Sirius, un peu sonné par cette histoire.

- Tu détestes vraiment mon père ?

- Maintenant ? Je ne crois pas… Il m'insupporte copieusement mais le détester… Non, plus depuis un moment. Je l'ai haï de toutes mes forces pendant des années mais la rage a disparu.

- Pourquoi ?

Althaïr tenta de garder sa voix basse, presque monotone pour ne pas sortir son père de sa transe. Il voulait savoir et ses parents n'en parlaient jamais, même au plus fort de leurs disputes.

- Je ne sais pas trop… J'étais le mouton noir de la famille, un Gryffondor qui traînait leurs précieuses convictions politiques dans la boue et qui refusait de devenir un bon petit mage noir, comme il était sensé le faire. Je ne tenais pas plus que cela à mes parents, pas après tout ce que j'ai dû subir de leur part, mais leurs rejets perpétuels m'ont fait énormément souffrir. Pendant très longtemps… Et lui… Merlin, il était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Serpentard, brillant, intelligent, passionné par la magie noire… Ils l'auraient aimé… Je… C'était mesquin, mauvais et cruel de ma part de faire de lui mon exutoire mais… Je ne sais pas… J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de choses, inexpérimenté et trop tête brûlée… J'ai pratiquement failli causer sa mort et je ne crois pas m'en être senti coupable à cette époque. Je n'ai réalisé que partiellement mes actes quand Remus a hurlé après moi qu'il aurait pu le tuer. Je n'ai vu que le fait que j'avais presque ruiné la vie de mon meilleur ami à ce moment… Maintenant, je ne sais plus trop ce que je pense…

Althaїr ne dit rien. Il sentait son père plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre par son passé. Ils restèrent assis l'un près de l'autre dans un silence confortable pendant de longues minutes.

**************

Severus s'éloigna sans bruit de la porte et repris le chemin de son bureau, remontant le passage secret qui le reliait à sa salle de classe.

Perplexe.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!

Je m'excuse d'avance mais le prochain chapitre d'Héritage risque de prendre un peu plus d'une semaine pour être posté puisque je suis en congés à partir de mercredi prochain. S'il est terminé mardi soir, je posterai, sinon il faudra attendre le lundi suivant que je retrouve une connexion internet qui ne saute pas tous les quarts d'heure.

* * *

**Snapy : **Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai renoncé à la Sibérie ! Pour la nuit de noces, tu as le temps, ils sont en octobre et Sirius se retrouve enceint en février…

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Severus considéra un instant la possibilité de reprendre ses corrections mais la concentration lui faisait défaut. Soupirant sur un ton exaspéré, il balança presque rageusement la pile de parchemins dans un tiroir qu'il claqua férocement avant de se diriger vers le second passage secret qui partait de son bureau, pour cette fois rejoindre ses appartements.

Il entra et jeta sa lourde robe noire sur le premier dossier de fauteuil disponible, révélant un corps souple moulé dans un ensemble pantalon/chemise noir qui aurait sans conteste modifié l'opinion de plusieurs de ses élèves quant à sa personne, et somma un elfe de lui apporter du thé très fort. Il se laissa choir dans le sofa devant la cheminée et entreprit de se masser vigoureusement les tempes.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille espionner Black, bon sang ? Oh bon d'accord, il voulait savoir ce que ces deux-là allaient bien pouvoir se raconter et, étant ce qu'il était, il n'avait pas résisté à l'idée d'utiliser la technique la plus sûre et la plus rapide pour glaner des informations : écouter aux portes.

Il s'en mordait les doigts !

Comme si avoir un enfant avec lui n'était pas suffisant pour lui pourrir la vie ! Et bien non, il en avait fait un deuxième !! Enfin, il n'en était pas entièrement sûr… Il n'était arrivé qu'au milieu de leur conversation mais ce qu'il avait surpris ressemblait trop à une crise de nerfs de femme enceinte pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Et puis, depuis quand Black éprouvait-il quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit, mis à part sa misérable petite personne ?? Tout cela était excessivement perturbant.

D'autant plus lorsqu'il avait la très dérangeante impression de comprendre ce que ce sac à puces mal embouché voulait dire…

Il soupira et se servit une tasse de thé, l'elfe ayant déposé un plateau entre temps. Il avala une gorgée du liquide brûlant et reposa la tasse, se pinçant fortement l'arête du nez.

A croire que le monde entier, jusqu'aux elfes de maison, s'était ligué contre lui dans un complot de grande envergure…

Ça, un thé fort ?

Ce jus de chaussettes immonde ?

Il mourait d'envie de faire de la bouillie d'elfe et de la servir au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin !

Oser lui apporter une camomille !!!

Il n'était pas une petite mamie arthritique et insomniaque, par le caleçon de Merlin !!

_Oh et puis zut ! Je vais me coucher ! Tant pis pour le dîner !_

Il va de soi qu'aller se coucher comme les poules n'aida pas le moins du monde ce pauvre Severus qui se retourna dans son lit la moitié de la nuit durant, tentant de ne pas penser à Sirius Black et à ce qu'il avait entendu.

Vers une heure du matin, à bout de nerfs et prêt à torturer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec des nounours guimauve rien que pour ne pas admettre que les actions bassement vicieuses d'un Black adolescent avaient après tout eu un sens, le maître des potions se leva et se résigna à passer une nouvelle nuit blanche.

Il se drapa dans une robe de chambre de soie bleu nuit et alla chercher ses copies en retard dans son bureau.

Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant en faire profiter ses élèves…

***************

Square Grimmauld, le même soir.

Sirius ressassait les paroles de son fils.

Il n'avait pu partir sans lui demander en premier lieu, le prénom de sa fille – Lyrea, un joli nom – et, dans un deuxième temps, si Snape était un bon père. Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point l'homme pouvait se montrer mesquin et impitoyable lorsqu'il était poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Et Merlin sait combien un nouveau-né pouvait être stressant et royalement ignorant des contraintes extérieures imposées à ses parents, comme se lever tôt le matin après une nuit blanche passée à le nourrir et le bercer. Althaїr lui avait calmement expliqué que oui, Snape était un père attentionné quoique strict envers la politesse et les études.

Sirius avait quelques difficultés à le croire. Il n'arrivait pas à placer en parallèle le Serpentard vindicatif qu'il connaissait avec un père attentif au bien-être de ces enfants.

_Peut-être qu'il gagne à être connu…_

Sirius tourna longuement entre ses draps, soucieux et dubitatif.

***************

Une semaine plus tard…

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce fut Draco qui, bien involontairement, rapprocha Hermione et Blaise.

Le Serpentard ne quittait plus sa chambre et évitait tout le monde, y compris son parrain et ses amis. Blaise s'inquiétait énormément pour son meilleur ami qui ne daignait pas même grogner à travers la porte lorsqu'il le suppliait de lui ouvrir. En temps normal, il aurait envoyé Pansy le bassiner jusqu'à ce que le pauvre blondinet craque nerveusement et sorte, exaspéré, pour la faire périr sous un déluge de sortilèges offensifs.

Mais dans ces circonstances et compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé entre eux… Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher les dix plaies d'Egypte fusionnées en une seule insupportable personne sur un garçon qui s'angoissait pour sa famille.

Au bout de quelques jours de ce régime, Hermione, championne des croisades humanitaires perdues d'avance, était venue le voir à la bibliothèque, un peu gênée, et lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Draco. Elle s'était présentée seule, lui expliquant qu'Harry avait la sensation qu'une marque d'intérêt serait déplacée étant donné ce dont il avait été l'involontaire témoin, et que Ron était un crétin insensible. Elle était au courant de la situation et, en pleine crise d'altruisme délirant, voulait savoir comment l'héritier des Malfoy gérait tout cela. Il était si rare qu'il sèche ouvertement des cours, y compris ceux de potions, qu'il avait réussi à inquiéter les deux tiers du Trio Infernal des Gryffondors. Pas le seul tiers qui importait vraiment mais qu'attendre d'autre d'un Weasley plus têtu qu'une bourrique ?

La conversation avait été un peu tendue, les deux jeunes gens stressés l'un comme l'autre par cette improbable tournure des événements, mais ils s'étaient découverts dans ce laps de temps plusieurs passions communes, dont la métamorphose et les runes anciennes.

Ils avaient décidés de se rejoindre pour étudier le lendemain de cet entretien, et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils se voyaient dorénavant tous les jours pendant leurs heures d'études pour travailler ensemble et devenaient tranquillement mais sûrement amis.

**************

Laboratoire personnel de Severus Snape, Poudlard.

Severus était parvenu à obtenir cette fameuse potion inédite réalisée par ce sale gosse impertinent. L'influence de Weasley, sûrement… Les Malfoy étaient fiers certes, chiants même à leurs heures perdues, mais pas effrontés.

Il existait plusieurs différences entre la recette que Samael avait dit avoir utilisé et celle, fonctionnelle, qu'avait du retrouver Severus après maintes manipulations, aidées de fréquentes convocations du morveux en question dans son bureau.

Il lui fallait maintenant en tester toutes les propriétés et effets secondaires avant de pouvoir inventer une potion ayant l'effet inverse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'expérimenter quand son fils était concerné. Il serait des plus malvenu qu'un petit détail vienne ajouter son grain de sel dans une situation suffisamment complexe pour donner des migraines carabinées au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, si, d'aventure, il était au courant. Il connaissait d'ors et déjà les effets principaux de cette mixture, restait à dénicher les actions insidieuses éventuelles.

Il n'était pas cependant des plus concentré ces derniers temps. Son filleul se cachait dans sa chambre de préfet et refusait d'en sortir, ne serait-ce que pour les repas. Le personnel enseignant au grand complet était au courant des difficultés rencontrées par la famille Malfoy et ne tentait point de raisonner le garçon devant son entêtement digne d'un Gryffondor borné. Rien de bon ne pourrait en émerger, le jeune homme ne ferait que se braquer. Ses cours et devoirs étaient automatiquement déposés dans sa chambre par un elfe tous les soirs, avec son dîner, attendant patiemment que les choses se tassent.

Severus priait pour que Lucius se libère rapidement des geôles du Seigneur Noir. Il était délétère pour la santé mentale, aussi bien que physique, de Draco de rester cloîtré de cette façon et sans la réapparition de son père, il était fort peu probable qu'il se décide à sortir de cette spirale destructrice. Sans parler de Samael qui devenait littéralement intenable, lui qui était déjà des plus remuant lorsqu'il ne s'affolait pas pour son père.

Cette affaire commençait à prendre des proportions démesurées. Il avait vu encore récemment Blaise Zabini discuter joyeusement avec Hermione Granger, sous le regard courroucé et très clairement jaloux de Ronald Weasley. Si ses Serpentards se mettaient à frayer avec les pires des Gryffondors en si peu de temps, la catastrophe était proche. Il voulait bien admettre que ces deux-là forment un couple marié d'ici quelques années mais qu'ils progressent si vite le laissait pantois. Le matin même, encore…

*********

**Flashback**

*********

Installé confortablement à sa place à la table professorale, Severus prenait son petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il portait une tasse de Yunnan Céleste à ses lèvres, un éclat à la table des Gryffondors faillit lui faire recracher fort inélégamment sa gorgée de thé.

Hermione Granger, visiblement exaspérée, s'était levée du banc sur lequel elle était assise et toisait son petit ami avec une sévérité réprobatrice digne de Minerva. Son ton n'était guère plus engageant lorsqu'elle lui fit un sermon dont toute la Grande Salle put profiter, le silence étant assourdissant.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu n'es qu'un sans-cœur imbécile ! Tu ne serais pas non plus en cours si ta mère était portée disparue et ton père enfermé dans les culs-de-basse-fosse de Voldemort !! Tu ne peux pas parler ainsi de ton futur mari, dois-je te le rappeler ? Tu pourrais faire l'effort d'éprouver un minimum de compassion !

- Hors de question que je fricote avec un Serpentard comme tu le fais, ou que je m'inquiète pour cette sale engeance ! JE suis TON petit ami, pas l'autre serpent avec lequel tu passes ton temps…

- RON !! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter qu'il n'est pas convenable de nous afficher devant des enfants que nous allons avoir avec d'autres ! A croire que tu n'as aucun sens de la bienséance…

- Parce que LUI, SI ? vociféra le rouquin, oubliant totalement leur public qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

- Blaise se montre civilisé, au moins, répondit Hermione sur le même ton, sa voix grimpant dangereusement dans les aigus. Il étudie et il est parfaitement capable de soutenir une conversation sur un sujet autre que le Quidditch, les Canons de Chudley ou le prochain repas ! Et il est gentil ! Il ne passe pas son temps à me traiter comme une cinglée parce que je me préoccupe de mes ASPICs…

- Tu me préfères ce vil reptile ?!?!?! l'interrompit vivement Ron.

- OUI !

Hermione avait planté là son ex-ami et sortit de la pièce, poussant la porte avec une telle violence qu'elle claqua contre le mur, faisant trembler la vaisselle sur les tables.

Ron semblait avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés alors que Blaise avait l'air un peu sonné par la véhémence de la jeune fille. Les deux garçons s'étaient entreregardés quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux, le dédain inscrit sur le visage séduisant de Blaise tandis que Ron semblait sur le point de vomir le petit-déjeuner gargantuesque qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il repoussa d'ailleurs l'assiette qu'il avait remplie juste avant l'éclat de son ex-petite amie.

La Grande Salle explosa en conversations plus ou moins murmurées, stupéfaite par l'amitié qui se formait entre un lion et un serpent.

Ce qui avait le plus choqué Severus dans cette explosion matinale, mis à part la sympathie très nette qu'éprouvait la Miss-je-sais-tout à l'égard de Zabini, était la réaction de Potter. Le Survivant était resté stoïque, avec sur le visage cet air de profond ennui que l'on ne peut obtenir qu'après une sérieuse overdose de déjà-vu. Ce n'était apparemment pas la première dispute de ce genre entre les tourtereaux et Potter ne semblait pas prendre mal le fait que sa meilleure amie se tourne vers un Serpentard, délaissant Ron Weasley.

Le monde marchait décidément sur la tête…

***************

**Fin du Flashback**

***************

Severus soupira et se plongea dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux qu'il annota bientôt fébrilement.

****************

Parc de Poudlard, sous un arbre.

Samael s'acharnait sur la pelouse, un peu décrépite en ce frais mois d'octobre, arrachant sauvagement brin d'herbe jaunâtre après brin d'herbe jaunâtre. Il avait besoin de passer sa frustration sur quelque chose.

Son père ne mettait pas le nez en dehors des quatre murs de sa chambre, déprimant tranquillement dans son coin, et Ron n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Il n'en pouvait plus !

Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas fichus d'ouvrir les yeux, il allait le faire pour eux. Il ne lui restait qu'à élaborer un plan…

Il se leva brusquement. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Harry…

**************

Cachots, dortoir des Serpentards, milieu de la nuit, 2 jours plus tard.

Samael était courbaturé et fourbu. Il lui semblait attendre depuis une éternité…

La porte de la chambre du préfet finit par s'ouvrir un long moment plus tard et Draco Malfoy en émergea. Il verrouilla solidement le battant derrière lui et sortit du dortoir, prenant la direction des cuisines. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les elfes ne lui avaient rien apporté ce soir-là mais il allait leur passer un sacré savon quand il les verrait.

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de s'enquérir des raisons ayant poussé les elfes de maison à le faire jeûner. Il fut stupéfixié à peine un pied posé en dehors du dortoir.

Samael soupira. Décidément ses pères le feraient transpirer jusqu'à leurs derniers jours…

Faire sortir Ron de la tour Gryffondor avait été épuisant. La négociation avait été longue et fastidieuse mais il avait réussi à l'entraîner dans une salle de classe vide dans laquelle il lui avait lancé un sort de sommeil consistant avant de le restreindre physiquement pour s'assurer que, s'il se réveillait avant qu'il ne soit à même de mettre la main sur Draco, il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

Convaincre les elfes de ne pas nourrir Draco avait été tout aussi délicat et avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Ils refusaient d'admettre qu'il faisait cela pour le bien de son père. Ce fut Dobby qui lui sauva la mise. Que l'un de ses anciens maîtres saute un repas ne lui posait clairement aucun cas de conscience. Samael n'avait eu ensuite plus qu'à attendre que Draco daigne sortir de sa chambre pour manger.

Le jeune Serpentard se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait emprunté à Harry sans aucune difficulté - le petit brun étant à la fois fort contrarié par les incessantes disputes entre ses amis et un peu gêné du comportement qu'il avait eu vis-à-vis de Draco dans le bureau du directeur - puis fit gentiment léviter son père. Il rejoignit la salle dans laquelle Ron se trouvait enfermé le plus vite possible.

En entrant, il fut assailli par un flot d'insultes colorées. Il déposa Draco sur l'une des tables qu'il avait nettoyées au préalable, Ron occupant l'autre. S'il avait l'audace de déposer son père dans un nid poussières et de toiles d'araignées, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin des temps…

- Calme toi, s'il te plait. Tu vas juste réussir à saigner du nez si tu continues sur ta lancée, tenta Samael.

Ron hurlait comme un fou furieux, le visage cramoisi, rendant sa chevelure flamboyante presque pâle en comparaison. Le Gryffondor finit pas se taire quelques minutes plus tard, à court d'injures.

- Ça y est, tu as fini ? demanda Samael.

- Libère-moi immédiatement ! ordonna Ron.

- Il faut que vous parliez. Le sort va s'amenuiser et disparaître tout seul d'ici environ un quart d'heure. Je vous laisse en tête-à-tête.

Samael plaça le même sortilège d'entrave sur Draco mais ne le lança pas à pleine puissance pour ne pas le laisser ligoté alors que Ron pourrait se déplacer librement. Il n'avait pas confiance dans le fait qu'il ne tenterait rien et préférait ne pas laisser Draco impuissant en face de lui.

Parvenu à la porte, il s'arrêta et leva le Stupefix. Il sortit et condamna la pièce à l'aide des sorts les plus puissants qu'il connaissait. Il reviendrait tôt le lendemain matin pour les délivrer, s'ils ne trouvaient pas le moyen de s'affranchir de ses défenses auparavant. Il en doutait cela dit… Severus et Sirius l'avaient bien formé, avec l'appui ponctuel de son grand-père, au grand désarroi de ses deux papa-poules.

***************

Ron pestait et se débattait contre ses liens magiques, sans résultat. Il n'avait d'autre choix que l'attente…

Draco revenait lentement à lui, cherchant à comprendre comment il était arrivé là, sur une table dure dans une salle puant la poussière à plein nez. Il parvint finalement à bouger la tête lorsque ses muscles eurent récupérés une partie de leur souplesse.

Il regarda, stupéfait, Ronald Weasley batailler contre des chaînes invisibles et réalisa que les mêmes l'entravait également.

- Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que _je_ fais là ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement, tentant de dissimuler son angoisse.

- Ton sale morveux m'a attiré ici et m'a endormi et attaché. Et puis, il t'a amené et a dit que l'on devait parler avant de sortir en lançant des sorts que je ne connais pas sur la porte. T'es content ?

- Non.

- Faudrait savoir, grommela Ron dans sa barbe inexistante, tirant davantage sur ses liens faiblissants.

- Ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner, les entraves ne vont pas lâcher juste parce que tu le veux…, déclara platement Draco, énervé par les mouvements désordonnés du rouquin.

- Je perds rien à essayer. J'ai pas envie de rester là toute la nuit. Il fait froid, j'ai faim et la compagnie est des plus mauvaise.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, acquiesça Draco.

Ron le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler, sidéré.

Draco Malfoy ?

En accord avec une de ses paroles ?

Armageddon et les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse étaient proches !

Sa surprise passée, il constata que la semaine pendant laquelle le blondinet était resté cloîtré ne lui avait pas fait grand bien. Sa peau pâle lui semblait presque translucide dans la pénombre et son visage fin présentait des pommettes plus saillantes que de coutume. Il avait perdu du poids, lui qui était déjà plutôt mince. Ses grands yeux gris lui paraissaient trop brillants, comme s'il souffrait d'une fièvre, et ses cheveux, parfaitement en place en toutes circonstances, étaient dépeignés.

Étrangement il ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir de l'état de santé du Serpentard.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Bien sûr ! répliqua vertement Draco.

A quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler pour que l'un de ses ennemis jurés s'inquiète de son bien-être ? Il n'osait pas même imaginer.

Ron s'offusqua de la froideur de la répartie et recommença à tirer sur les liens magiques.

- Arrête à la fin ! Tout ce que tu réussis à faire, c'est m'exaspérer. Ils se dissoudront tout seuls. Je les sens plus faibles.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Je ne suis pas un de tes larbins, Malfoy !

- Merlin merci, souffla Draco, levant les yeux au plafond.

- Pffff. J'ai pas demandé à être là, moi, râla Ron, sûr de son bon droit.

- J'ai l'air de t'avoir convié à prendre le thé amicalement dans ce nid crasseux peut-être ? le nargua Draco. J'ai été attaqué lâchement sur le chemin des cuisines et transporté jusqu'ici sans même avoir eu à dîner.

Ron eut l'air positivement horrifié que le petit blond n'ait pas mangé.

- Comment ça, pas dîné ??? Ben, les elfes sont pas chargés de te nourrir, vu que tu sors plus de ta chambre ??

- D'habitude, ils m'apportent un plateau mais pas ce soir. Je pense que c'était pour me faire sortir et m'amener ici. Quand je mettrai la main sur ce gosse, il va souffrir…

- Je ne peux pas critiquer sur ce coup, admit Ron.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, soupira Draco qui commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au dos. Avait-on idée aussi de faire des tables en bois dur, non mais franchement !

- Oh, ça va, hein ! ronchonna Ron.

Les liens se desserrèrent et il se releva, raide et endolori, se massant péniblement la nuque. Il allait devoir sévir… Ce gamin ne devait pas se croire tout permis, juste parce que Hermione et lui se disputaient fréquemment. Pour être honnête, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis la scène de la Grande Salle, pas que cela concerne le moins du monde ce gosse mal élevé. Sûrement la faute de Malfoy d'ailleurs… Impossible d'élever correctement un enfant dans un repaire de Mangemorts, non ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco se redressa, en aussi bonne forme que Ron, mais sans marquer son inconfort. Un Malfoy n'est jamais mal à l'aise.

Il passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux et fut effaré de constater l'état déplorable dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il soupira profondément et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ce chaos capillaire sous le regard franchement ironique de Ron.

- Tu as été enlevé, séquestré, le tout sans manger, et tu te préoccupes de tes cheveux ? demanda un Ron médusé.

- Un Malfoy est toujours impeccable, rétorqua simplement Draco. Il n'allait pas donner un cours de maintien à la belette, quand bien même celui-ci en aurait bien besoin à en juger par son aspect négligé.

- Ben quoi ? s'étonna innocemment Ron en surprenant le regard critique de Draco sur lui. J'ai une tâche sur le nez ?

- Non, une simple absence de sens esthétique.

- Facile à dire quand on baigne dans les Gallions ! Et ça t'empêche pas de ressembler à une fouine à demi noyée !

Un éclair de douleur passa fugitivement dans les grands yeux de mercure en fusion avant que Draco ne se reprenne et ne remette son masque froid coutumier bien en place.

- La ferme, belette, siffla-t-il furieusement. Personne ne te demande ton avis.

Draco sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et partir le plus loin possible de Weasley mais celle-ci refusa de ne serait-ce que frémir.

Ron était perturbé par la réaction de Malfoy. Pas le sifflement rageur, non, ça il en avait l'habitude. L'étincelle de souffrance qui avait illuminé les orbes argentés pendant une fraction de seconde en revanche le laissa étonnamment songeur. Il n'avait rien dit qui soit si effroyable…

Il ne réalisait pas que l'allusion à la fortune Malfoy avait remémoré à son héritier ce que sa capture par un lutin roux lui avait momentanément fait oublier, cette angoisse sourde et dévorante, cette ignorance aveugle dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. Pour Ron, Draco était le clone sans émotion de son père, un Mangemort vindicatif, puissant et extrêmement dangereux. Il ne lui venait pas à l'idée, en dépit du bourrage de crâne qu'Hermione lui faisait subir, que le Prince Glacé des Serpentards puisse avoir un cœur.

- Pas moyen d'ouvrir, râla Draco.

- Tu t'y prends n'importe comment ! Pousse-toi, le bouscula Ron.

- Comme si tu en savais plus que moi, se vexa Draco.

Il recula, laissant le grand Gryffondor se battre avec une porte en bois massif particulièrement récalcitrante. Au bout de dix minutes passées à s'époumoner sur un inventaire quasi exhaustif des sorts qu'il pouvait connaître, même ceux d'une utilité douteuse dan la présente situation, Ron s'avoua finalement vaincu et se retourna, les épaules basses.

Draco le considérait d'un œil critique, appuyé contre l'une des tables de la pièce, moqueur.

- Tu disais ? demanda-t-il, provocateur.

- N'en rajoute pas ! C'est suffisamment rageant d'être coincé là pour la nuit avec une telle compagnie ! cracha-t-il.

- Je suis loin d'être enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir te supporter toute la nuit, Weasley alors ferme ton clapet et qu'on en parle plus !

- Je parlerais si j'en ai envie ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une sale fouine dépenaillée, lui hurla Ron au visage.

- Fous moi la paix ! Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, répondit Draco avec autant de verve que Ron.

Cet abruti ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille cinq petites minutes avec ses problèmes, non ? Il ne lui demandait pas de l'écouter, de le comprendre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il voulait juste ruminer en silence. A croire que c'était trop exiger d'une tête de linotte comme lui…

- Alors ça, c'est nouveau… La fouine qui ne cherche pas la bagarre ? Laisse moi rire !

- MAIS LÂCHE-MOI A LA FIN ! explosa Draco.

Il planta son regard ardent dans celui, stupéfait, de Ron Weasley. Le rouquin n'avait jamais entendu Draco perdre ainsi son sang-froid, même au plus fort de ses rixes avec Harry, et la vision qui s'offrait à lui le déconcertait. Le visage impassible du petit blondinet était plus vivant et animé qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer le voir un jour. Ses yeux vif-argent brûlaient d'un feu inattendu, auréolé de larmes qui perlaient. Ses cheveux retombaient en désordre, caressant les lignes délicates de ses pommettes et de ses joues diaphanes.

- Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ?!? Je n'ai pas assez de problèmes comme ça, sans que tu en rajoutes en t'acharnant à me pourrir la vie ?? l'invectiva violemment Draco, se départissant de sa réserve.

- Le grand Draco Malfoy a des problèmes maintenant ? railla Ron, ne voulant pas se laisser attendrir par les grands yeux humides de l'adorable petit ange furieux qui lui faisait face.

- Ce n'est pas ton père qui est enfermé dans les cachots du Seigneur Noir, c'est le mien !!

- Tu sais déjà qu'il va s'en sortir alors pourquoi s'en faire ? demanda Ron, un peu ébouriffé par la virulence du blond. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout, Lucius Malfoy était un Mangemort…

- Et dans combien de temps ?? Dans quel état ?? Il lui faudra peut-être des années pour s'en remettre, s'il s'en remet vraiment ! Le pire qu'un membre de l'Ordre risque à être capturé c'est une mort relativement rapide. Mon père ou tout autre personne suivant le Seigneur Noir fait face à des heures, voire des jours entiers de tortures plus sadiques les unes que les autres pour le plus petit échec !

Draco craquait complètement, les larmes coulant dorénavant librement sur ses joues alors qu'il apostrophait copieusement un Ron abasourdi.

Qui aurait pensé que le Prince de Glace était aussi passionné une fois le masque tombé ?

- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles, rien. Il pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi et… et…

Draco glissa sur le sol, toute sa belle éducation oubliée, et ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine avant de les entourer de ses bras, pleurant silencieusement.

Ron resta debout, se grattant pensivement la nuque. Là, il ne comprenait plus rien…

Draco Malfoy réagissant comme un être humain normal ? Il avait sûrement raté un épisode, ce n'était pas possible autrement… Où étaient passées la morgue et la suffisance malfoyennes ?

Il combattit farouchement la violente envie de consoler le mignon petit blond effondré.

¤ Une erreur est survenue inopinément, veuillez redémarrer. ¤

Avait-il bien pensé _mignon_ et _Malfoy_ dans la même phrase ???

Non mais depuis quand un mec était-il _mignon_ ? Certes, Malfoy n'était pas moche, c'était du simple bon sens que de le reconnaître mais de là à le qualifier ouvertement de _joli_… Un vase ou un chaton étaient mignons, pas un blondinet vantard et capricieux, au caractère de cochon et au verbe haut.

Non vraiment, il avait besoin de repos, tout ce stress était mauvais pour lui. Il mangeait moins, dormait mal et maintenant il hallucinait carrément.

Son regard se reporta sur la silhouette prostrée, blottie contre le mur de pierre froide et il soupira.

Il allait le regretter, il en était persuadé.

Il tentait de ne pas trembler pathétiquement alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers Malfoy. Il se laissa glisser à ses côtés et s'excusa. Il s'excusa de ne pas avoir pris en compte les sentiments filiaux du jeune Serpentard, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, les larmes continuant de dévaler les doux reliefs de son visage.

Ron s'aperçut tout à coup que les tremblements de Draco n'étaient pas tous dus aux pleurs qu'il versait. Le détaillant plus attentivement, il vit que ses lèvres délicatement ourlées étaient trop pâles, presque bleutées.

Draco grelottait.

Il était sortit avec tout juste une chemise légère. Il ne comptait que traverser une petite portion des cachots avant d'atteindre les cuisines. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à devoir passer la nuit dans une salle glaciale et repoussante de saleté. Il savait qu'un charme de réchauffement ne durerait pas longtemps vu les vêtements peu épais qu'il portait et il ne voyait pas l'utilité de gaspiller sa magie et son énergie pour si peu. Il aurait bien transformé une table en lit mais cela dépassait son niveau en métamorphose de changer du bois en tissu ou en matelas. Ces matières étaient trop éloignées les unes des autres. Il aurait probablement obtenu un oursin géant à la place d'un lieu confortable pour passer la nuit.

Il poussa un couinement aigu de souris apeurée fort peu malfoyen lorsqu'un bras musclé glissa autour de son corps.

- Lève-toi. Il fait froid près du sol, lui intima Ron.

- Mais…

- Rien du tout. Pour une fois dans ta vie, tais-toi et fais juste ce qu'on te dit, tu veux bien ? Tu vas finir par geler à rester contre la pierre comme ça. Les tables sont dures mais sèches et un peu moins glaciales.

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Gryffondor se préoccupait de sa santé tout à coup, ignorant soigneusement le fait qu'il s'en soit déjà enquis auparavant, mais il ne protesta pas davantage et se laissa guider jusqu'au bureau sur lequel il était revenu à lui plus tôt dans la nuit.

*****************

Le lendemain matin.

Samael prit une grande inspiration. La porte était toujours fermée ce qui signifiait que ses parents étaient encore à l'intérieur.

Oui, mais dans quel état ??

Il déverrouilla la serrure, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Il entra doucement et ronronna.

Les deux tables propres étaient l'une contre l'autre au milieu de la salle, Draco était roulé en boule d'un côté, Ron blotti contre lui.

Tout attendri par l'image sereine que les deux jeunes hommes formaient, il hésita à les réveiller de peur qu'ils ne se liguent contre lui pour les avoir enfermés en premier lieu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision. Le grincement, quoi que léger, de la porte avait éveillé Draco. Celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds comme un lapin effarouché, retenant à grand peine un cri à la sensation du corps de Ron contre le sien. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée revinrent en force : l'insistance du rouquin pour qu'ils dorment, de préférence pas trop loin l'un de l'autre pour éviter de geler en attendant que leur vicieuse progéniture les délivre, l'inquiétude déconcertante qui émanait de lui vis-à-vis du bien être de Draco… Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas si déconcertant au vu de la mine d'inferius qu'il traînait depuis une semaine, mais on parlait de Weasley là !

Ils s'étaient finalement installés chacun sur une table, après les avoir réunies au centre de la pièce. Chacun de son côté, sans se toucher. C'est ainsi que Draco s'était endormi, longtemps gêné par les ronflements sonores du rouquin.

Son brusque mouvement réveilla Ron dont les yeux collés de sommeil papillonnèrent péniblement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? articula-t-il pâteusement.

- Rien, lança sèchement Draco, contrarié par la proximité qu'il avait involontairement partagée avec l'insupportable belette.

- J'étais pas sur l'autre table ? demanda brillamment un Ron vaseux, retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

- À l'origine, si.

- Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas grave, intervint Samael avant que ces deux-là ne montrent sur leurs Sombrals et ne commencent à s'étriper joyeusement.

- C'est de ta faute tout ça !! cingla Draco d'une voix polaire, pas le moins du monde disposé à la compassion si tôt le matin, surtout après une nuit extrêmement inconfortable.

Le blondinet sortit, d'un pas royal et assuré, dominateur. Il se hâta vers les cachots, pressé de prendre une douche brûlante pour de débarrasser de la crasse collante de cette pièce insalubre, et accessoirement de l'odeur de Weasley, qu'il sentait partout sur son corps.

Ron, resté dans la salle, marmonnait vaguement.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore à celui-là ?

- Rien, c'est sa manière d'agir lorsqu'il est embarrassé, l'éclaira Samael. Il ne faut pas le prendre mal.

- Embarrassé ? releva Ron, un peu cotonneux.

Samael soupira. Il n'y avait jamais rien à tirer de son père tant qu'il n'avait pas pris une douche accompagnée d'un petit-déjeuner suffisant pour nourrir toute la Somalie pendant un mois.

- Oui, embarrassé de s'être réveillé dans tes bras, je suppose.

- QUOI ? aboya Ron, parfaitement lucide tout à coup.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu en es arrivé là, je ne vous ai pas espionné, mais vous dormiez l'un contre l'autre quand j'ai ouvert la porte. Il t'a réveillé en sautant de la table.

- Oh non, dites-moi que je rêve, gémit Ron. Je n'ai pas fait ça !?! Je… j'ai rapproché les tables pour ne pas mourir de froid mais je ne l'ai pas touché, s'insurgea-t-il en plissant le nez.

- Tu as du avoir froid pendant la nuit. Sans couverture, tu t'es dirigé vers la source de chaleur la plus proche. Draco, donc.

- Merlin !! geignit Ron, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Ceci ne sortira jamais de cette pièce, tu m'entends ?

- Si tu veux, répondit Samael en haussant les épaules, nullement impressionné par la menace de son père. Il en avait entendu d'autres.

- Je suis sérieux ! insista Ron en se levant.

Il sortit à son tour de la pièce et fonça vers la tour Gryffondor pour se changer.

Samael, resté seul sur le pas de la porte, soupira doucement.

- Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé après tout…

*************

Au pied de la Tour Gryffondor, à peu près au même moment…

- Non, jeune fille. Je ne vous laisserais pas rentrer. Vous n'avez pas connaissance du mot de passe et vous n'appartenez pas même à cette Maison.

- Et bien appelez Harry Potter. Je vais l'attendre.

- Il n'en est pas question, mademoiselle, se récria la Grosse Dame.

Hermione, seule pensionnaire matinale de la salle commune, fut attirée à la porte par le remue-ménage et ouvrit le portrait de l'intérieur.

- Elianthe ? Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise de la présence de la Serpentarde à cet endroit.

- Lili, s'il te plait, Tante Hermione. Je suis venue voir mon père.

- Ohhh. Entre.

- Merci.

La belle blonde se faufila dans le passage à la suite d'Hermione qui l'installa dans un fauteuil rouge – évidemment ! – près de l'âtre.

- Harry est un lève-tard, il est encore couché, précisa la Gryffondor, un gros livre posé sur la petite table devant elle.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il est toujours en retard le matin pour partir travailler. Père doit le secouer tous les matins sinon ses patients ne le verraient jamais.

- Il est rarement debout avant 7h30, admit Hermione qui avait tenté plus d'une fois de faire se lever ses gros paresseux d'amis pour travailler avant les cours.

Elianthe regarda la montre à son poignet et soupira. À peine 6h45…

Alors que les deux jeunes filles allaient reprendre leur conversation, faute de Survivant éveillé, le portrait claqua violemment sur le mur accompagné des protestations virulentes de la Grosse Dame, insatisfaite du sans-gêne avec lequel les étudiants se permettaient de la traiter ce matin-là.

Devant leurs yeux ébahis avançait un Ron furieux et très déterminé, fait rare en soi. Il se rua vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons, suivi par les deux filles dès qu'elles eurent retrouvé l'usage de leurs jambes.

Il entra dans le dortoir des septièmes années et arracha pratiquement les rideaux du lit d'Harry dans sa hâte de les ouvrir. Il empoigna fermement le Survivant déboussolé par cette entrée fracassante dont il ignorait totalement le motif.

- NE REFAIS JAMAIS ÇA, C'EST CLAIR !!!!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter les autres Gryffondors plus ou moins réveillés de la pièce.

- Q... qu… quoi ? bafouilla Harry, complètement dans les vapes et secoué comme un prunier.

- Je sais que tu as prêté ta cape au sale mioche de Malfoy, je l'ai vu dépasser de sa poche. Il m'a kidnappé et enfermé avec Malfoy toute la nuit !!!!! NE – LUI – PRÊTE – PLUS – JAMAIS – TA – CAPE !

Ron lâcha son ami qui s'effondra en travers de son lit.

- Désolé, je savais pas ce qu'il ferait avec, mentit Harry.

Il n'était pas suffisamment frais à une heure si matinale pour se prendre joyeusement la tête avec son meilleur ami. Quand Samael était venu le voir pour le supplier – oui, oui, un Malfoy pouvait supplier ! – de lui céder sa cape pour quelques heures après lui avoir présenté les arguments étayant sa requête, Harry s'était dit que ce serait sa manière de se racheter vis-à-vis de Draco pour la méchanceté de ses remarques dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ainsi qu'une vengeance très appréciable sur Ron qui l'exaspérait jour après jour à batailler avec Hermione, refusant qu'elle fasse preuve d'amitié envers Blaise, qui n'était pas à moitié aussi mauvais qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître, autant qu'Harry puisse en juger de part les brèves rencontres entre les deux garçons.

Ron sembla accepter cette explication avec une certaine réserve, mais il était pressé de se doucher pour retirer toute évidence d'un contact quel qu'il soit avec Malfoy, priant pour que le parfum raffiné qu'il sentait sur lui depuis qu'il avait quitté l'atmosphère confinée de cette salle de classe abandonnée ne soit pas trop imprégné dans ses vêtements.

- Je vais prendre une douche, articula-t-il platement avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

- J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait à mon frère, déclara froidement Elianthe, un tantinet protectrice.

- Mais non, va, soupira Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'ailleurs ?

- Je voulais te parler mais Tante Mione m'a dit que tu te levais tard…

- Ah… Je descends dès que j'aurais eu le loisir d'utiliser la salle de bain ? hésita-t-il.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir cette conversation mais la jeune fille semblait vraiment souffrir de ses rebuffades, allant chaque fois se blottir dans les bras accueillants d'Althaïr. Le grand brun avait beau être sympathique et extrêmement séduisant, Harry sentait qu'il serait dangereux de l'avoir contre lui et celui-ci commençait à le regarder un peu de travers à force de devoir consoler sa petite amie par sa faute. Sans nul doute, le fils de son parrain et d'un ex-Mangemort devait connaître son lot de sorts fort peu agréables, auxquels Harry n'avait nullement l'intention de se frotter s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Sa réponse, bien que chancelante, reçut un petit sourire, assorti d'une étincelle d'espoir dans les grands yeux verts de la jeune fille. Harry se reconnut tellement dans cette expression qu'il en oublia momentanément de respirer alors qu'Hermione poussait sa fille hors de la pièce sous le regard amorphe de Dean et Seamus. Neville ronflait toujours, son sommeil méritant sûrement la palme d'or de la résistance à la perturbation extérieure.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, moi ?????_

**************

Manoir Riddle, dans une petite cellule des cachots, au même moment.

Lucius ouvrit péniblement un œil.

Il avait mal partout et souffrait cruellement de la faim. Ses tortionnaires avaient visiblement décrété qu'un jeûne s'imposait, sapant son énergie. Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme...

Il n'avait pas sa baguette et ses maigres forces ne feraient pas le poids face à lourde porte de chêne massif, renforcée de barres de fer forgé. Ne parlons pas même des murs, du sol ou du plafond de cette geôle puante, constitués de compacts blocs de granit bien solide au travers desquels il ne risquerait pas de passer.

Il était bel et bien bloqué ici. A moins d'un miracle, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, ce qui le forçait à espérer que Voldemort le relâcherait. Une grossière erreur de sa part s'il le faisait, de l'opinion du blond, mais il ne lui en ferait certes pas la remarque. S'il n'était pas encore mort ce qui signifiait que Voldemort avait sûrement des plans pour lui. Ce qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir, et accessoirement de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au centuple.

En revanche, il s'inquiétait terriblement pour son fils. Il était à priori en sécurité à Poudlard mais rien ne lui garantissait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aille pas convoquer Severus et lui ordonner de punir Draco pour l'acte de son père. Bien sûr, Severus était son parrain mais il était également un Mangemort… S'il avait été élevé dans une ancienne famille de Sang Pur, Lucius ne se serait pas inquiété ainsi. Il aurait eu confiance dans le fait que son ami applique l'adage. _La famille vient en premier._ Mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait en être sûr et l'appréhension le rongeait.

Il fallait qu'il sorte au plus vite…

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou à tous!!!

Avant de vous laisser profiter de ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire passer...

* * *

**Note importante pour les lecteurs d'Héritage** : Je participe maintenant au fanzine marredudrarry, comme ceux qui sont allés récemment sur mon profil le savent déjà, et mon défi pour le mois de mai, imposé par ma très chère Dalou28, est de lui fournir deux chapitres inédits d'Héritage en avant-première. Comme mes chapitres sont écrits au fur et à mesure, je doute de pouvoir en écrire trois avant le 27 mai. Il y a donc de fortes chances pour que je ne poste le prochain chapitre qu'en juin, après que Dalou ne l'ait eu. Cela dit si je parvenais à en écrire trois, le premier serait posté immédiatement et les deux suivants attendraient juin. Quoiqu'il en soit, je posterai néanmoins toutes les semaines comme à mon habitude, même si je poste autre chose qu'Héritage.

Pour toute réclamation concernant ces menus changements dans mon planning de publication, adressez-vous à Dalou (gentiment, hein?! Je voudrais pas qu'elle m'en veuille!)

* * *

Sur ce, bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Harry se hâtait mollement vers son cours d'histoire de la magie. Le seul et unique point positif de la dose de sommeil concentré que la voix éthérée de Binns représentait était que son absence totale d'attention passerait parfaitement inaperçue au milieu des dormeurs de tout poil. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et en avait là la parfaite opportunité servie sur un plateau d'argent.

Il se glissa sur son siège, à peine en retard, ne s'attirant qu'un bref regard courroucé d'Hermione entre deux prises de notes primordiales sur la 396ème révolte des Gobelins de 1539. Il posa devant lui un parchemin vierge qui, il le savait déjà, le resterait.

Durant la semaine, presque deux semaines en fait, qui venait de s'écouler, il avait progressivement commencé à faire la connaissance de sa fille. La jeune femme, mis à part une ressemblance physique frappante avec Malfoy Senior, s'avérait d'un commerce agréable. Elle n'avait pas cette affectation snobinarde qui l'exaspérait tant chez Draco, pas plus que la froideur supérieure de Lucius.

*********

**Flashback**

*********

Harry attendait patiemment que Ron daigne sortir de la salle de bain. Le roux prenait décidément son temps… Pas qu'Harry le lui reproche, il en aurait fait autant après avoir passé la nuit avec Malfoy. Et il n'était pas davantage impatient de discuter avec sa fille qui s'attardait dans la salle commune, espérant qu'il descendrait rapidement.

Il ne cherchait pas plus que cela à l'éviter mais il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi lui dire…

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, livrant passage à un Ron tout humide ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un renardeau noyé dans la tempête. Il semblait abattu et nullement d'humeur bavarde. Harry ne s'imposa pas et fonça prendre une douche avant que l'un de ses compagnons de dortoir ne décide de jouer les contrariants et ne le coiffe au poteau.

Alors qu'il laissait l'eau couler sur sa peau, détendant ses muscles engourdis de sommeil, il réfléchissait à toute allure, tentant de trouver un sujet de conversation potentiel qui permette d'exclure toute allusion à un certain aristocrate blond.

Il échoua lamentablement et se sécha sans enthousiasme, retardant autant qu'il était humainement possible la rencontre imminente sans avoir l'air de se défiler. Un exercice difficile qu'Harry ne réussit pas haut la main s'il en jugeait par le regard noir que lui lança Hermione lorsqu'il descendit enfin les escaliers de son dortoir, vêtu de pied en cape pour affronter la journée qui se profilait.

- Tu aurais pu essayer de ne pas traîner à ce point, siffla Hermione dans son oreille tandis qu'elle l'entraînait vivement à une table un peu à l'écart.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire, Mione, répondit Harry, pas prêt le moins du monde à reconnaître que parler avec sa propre fille le terrorisait.

- Hmmmpppffff.

Hermione le laissa planté là, bêtement, devant la table à laquelle Elianthe était assise patiemment. Il s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Assied toi, papa, s'il te plait, demanda doucement Elianthe.

Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu son père si gêné auparavant. A son époque, Harry était un homme assuré et parfaitement à l'aise en société, bien qu'il préfère le confort et le calme de ses appartements au manoir. Visiblement la fréquentation de Lucius lui avait apporté une aisance posée et nonchalante qui soulignait non seulement l'aura de pouvoir qui palpitait autour du brun mais également cette capacité innée de rassurer et apaiser son entourage.

Harry prit nerveusement un siège. Il n'aimait pas entendre ce mot dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Il voulait bien admettre avoir des enfants dans un avenir plus ou moins proche mais avec Lucius Malfoy…

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-il défensivement.

- De tout et de rien… Je n'ai pas l'intention de te jeter dans les bras de mon père si c'est là ta pensée, répondit Elianthe avec une certaine réserve. Je voudrais juste que nous discutions un peu.

- Oh, lâcha Harry, rougissant.

- Je me rends bien compte que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec cette situation mais le fait est que m'éviter ni changera rien.

- Facile à dire ! C'est moi qui, d'après tes dires, vais me retrouver à épouser l'un de mes plus farouches ennemis.

- C'est la vérité, je ne peux rien y faire. Je savais que vous n'aviez pas toujours été du même côté pendant la guerre mais je n'aurais jamais cru que vous nourrissiez l'un pour l'autre une haine aussi farouche à cette époque. Je t'assure que les pères que je connais, et qui m'ont élevée, s'entendent fort bien. Tu es un médicomage réputé qui concilie parfaitement sa vie professionnelle et sa vie personnelle. Tu n'aimes pas vraiment sortir du manoir sauf pour travailler ou aller voir tes amis et tu ne t'éloignes jamais plus de douze heures de Lucius. Et ne le prends pas mal ! s'exclama-t-elle, levant la main pour interrompre la virulente protestation qui ne manquerait pas d'émerger des lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry. Il ne te contrôle pas et ne t'impose rien. Tu ne veux pas rester loin de lui, voilà tout.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a forcément quelque chose là-dessous ! Jamais je ne le laisserai volontairement s'approcher de moi ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je rechercherais sa compagnie, frémit Harry.

- Je n'essaie pas de te convaincre. Je te décris juste votre future relation, celle dont je suis le témoin depuis ma naissance. Père ne part jamais en voyage d'affaire si tu ne peux pas l'accompagner, de même qu'il décline tout déjeuner ou dîner si tu ne peux être présent. Tu as depuis très longtemps adapté tes horaires de travail pour laisser une large place à ta vie de famille malgré la passion que tu voues à tes patients et à ton métier. Aussi difficile qu'il soit pour toi de le croire, vous vivez en parfaite symbiose.

Harry secoua la tête, absolument pas convaincu par le plaidoyer de sa fille. Désireux de détourner la conversation vers un terrain moins glissant, Harry lui posa la première question qui lui traversa l'esprit :

- Pourquoi suis-je devenu médicomage ?

- Comment cela ?

- Ben, je n'ai jamais été attiré par cette profession… Je pensais devenir auror…

- Tu veux vraiment passer toute ton existence à poursuivre des mages noirs et des criminels ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te suffit pas ?

- Ben…

- Je sais que devoir le tuer te pèse parce que cet acte t'a énormément affecté et je t'ai entendu dire nombre de fois que tu ne savais comment tu aurais fait sans Père et Siri à tes côtés pour te remettre. Je ne peux pas imaginer mon père faire autre chose que prendre soin des gens comme il le fait chaque jour. Je suis persuadée que tu aurais fait un excellent auror mais le stress et le poids de l'attente du reste du monde magique sur tes épaules t'auraient dévoré petit à petit.

Harry regarda Elianthe bouche bée. Il avait quelques difficultés à reconnecter son cerveau qui s'obstinait à répéter en boucle la même phrase.

_Mais comment peut-elle le savoir ?? Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne et… Ce n'est qu'une impression qui vient et disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue… Comment a-t-elle pu le sentir ?? C'est pas possible !_

Jamais il n'avait exprimé de tels sentiments, pas même à ses plus proches amis. Il avait conscience que tous, Ron et Hermione y compris, comptaient sur lui pour les débarrasser de Voldemort quel qu'en soit le prix. Cela laissait peu de place pour les états d'âmes et les remords. Il avait terriblement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et d'entraîner la mort de tous ceux qui lui étaient chers, au nombre desquels ne figuraient certes pas Lucius Malfoy et son épouvantable rejeton maniéré. Il eut une brève pensée pour Ron, qui était resté enfermé avec lui toute la nuit en partie par sa faute, et frémit légèrement.

- Ne me regarde pas avec une telle stupéfaction, papa, reprit Elianthe devant la mine de strangulot hors de l'eau du jeune homme. Je sais que tu ne parles de cela à personne mais Père sait trouver ce qu'on lui cache et il t'a aidé à chercher une voie dans laquelle tu pourrais être toi sans craindre pour ta vie ou ta santé mentale.

- Ah parce qu'il est humain maintenant ? railla Harry, qui cherchait un moyen de cacher son malaise.

- Évidemment !! Les Malfoy possèdent tous un masque qu'ils portent en public. Ils ne le retirent qu'en famille et éventuellement avec les amis proches. Draco a choisi un mélange de froideur et d'arrogance, Père est aristocratique jusqu'au bout des ongles, c'est ainsi. Mais il est aussi un père aimant, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire… La famille est ce qui a le plus d'importance pour les Sangs Purs, tu sais. Elle passe avant tout le reste.

- Hhhmmppffff…

- Tu verras que je dis la vérité, répondit Elianthe avec un petit sourire amusé, ses yeux verts étincelant joyeusement comme ceux d'Harry lorsqu'il avait reçu son premier gâteau d'anniversaire de la part d'Hagrid.

- Mouais… Le jour où je le verrais…

- Ça viendra !

- Si tu le dis…

Harry restait des plus dubitatif quant au bien fondé de tout cela mais décida de ne pas insister. Si jamais sa fille sortait en pleurs du dortoir, il n'était pas sûr de survivre à cette journée. Althaїr risquait d'arriver à bout de patience et Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qui se produirait alors, surtout sans Sirius pour retenir son fils. Snape prendrait sans aucun doute possible la défense de son fils, quitte à l'aider, allez savoir !

- Si on allait prendre le petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-il, craignant une reprise du thème proscrit.

- Oh, bien sûr ! Cela ne te dérange pas si je viens avec toi à la table des Gryffondors ?

- Tu oserais trahir ta Maison pour fréquenter un Gryffondor ? se moqua Harry, repoussant sa chaise.

- A mon époque, les Maisons ne sont qu'un moyen d'exprimer une saine compétition, aussi bien au niveau de la Coupe des quatre Maisons que sur le terrain de Quidditch. Nous n'avons pas les préjugés que vous possédez à l'heure actuelle. Heureusement dirais-je, car nos familles sont assez mixtes entre sorciers considérés comme bons et mages dits noirs comme Oncle Sev et Père. Mais je me contrefiche de choquer les abrutis étroits d'esprit de ton époque ! répliqua Elianthe, emboîtant le pas à son père.

Ils s'installèrent ensemble à la table des rouge et or, provoquant un certain remue-ménage parmi l'assemblée. Minerva McGonagall sembla sur le point de saigner du nez devant la vision apocalyptique d'un serpent malfoyen à sa table alors que Severus Snape tordit sa cuiller à marmelade de ses longs doigts fins.

Si Draco avait été présent, un fort peu discret "Un Malfoy ne s'assoit pas avec des Gryffondors !!" aurait sans conteste ébranlé les fondations même du château. Mais Draco, tout comme Ron, était absent.

Harry et Elianthe discutèrent posément des cours et Quidditch, comme deux adolescents parfaitement normaux.

***************

**Fin du Flashback**

***************

Depuis ce jour, ils parvenaient à s'entendre et parlaient souvent de leurs classes ou de futilités gentillettes qui n'impliquaient pas l'autre père de la jeune femme et ses relations avec Harry.

Ce qui travaillait Harry en cet instant n'avait, dans un sens, rien à voir.

Il s'inquiétait.

Doublement.

Pour Ron, d'une part, et pour les enfants récemment arrivés, d'autre part.

Ron était presque catatonique depuis la nuit qu'il avait passée, contraint et forcé, avec Draco Malfoy. Il était resté roulé en boule dans son lit toute la journée qui avait suivi cet incident et, bien qu'il soit retourné en cours depuis, il ne parlait que fort rarement et refusait désormais tout contact avec son fils. Le jeune rouquin vivait très difficilement cette situation, son père ayant toujours été très affectueux avec lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Samael ne pouvait pas chercher du réconfort auprès de Draco qui ne quittait pas plus sa chambre qu'avant la nuit fatidique, n'ayant toujours aucune nouvelle de ses parents. L'héritier des Malfoy avait hurlé sur les elfes de maison de Poudlard comme sa mère le faisait sur ceux du Manoir et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de la frayeur qu'il leur avait infligée. Cela se traduisait quotidiennement par des erreurs plus ou moins monumentales causées par les petites créatures effarouchées, tant elles avaient peur de mal faire. Ainsi le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore avait-il été inondé de thé au citron par un jeune elfe trop zélé, les tenues des professeurs interverties avec celles de certains élèves – ce qui avait soit dit en passant considérablement stressé à nouveau les elfes, peu rassurés par l'étincelle meurtrière qui couvait dans les yeux insondables du maître des potions lorsqu'il avait découvert la garde-robe de Pansy Parkinson dans son armoire – et les plats servis dans la Grande Salle ne s'avéraient pas toujours comestibles. Il est à noter qu'un elfe perturbé avait malencontreusement confondu le stock de savon avec celui de beurre. Les pâtisseries s'en trouvaient quelque peu indigestes et fort peu savoureuses, au grand dam d'Albus, amateur impénitent de sucreries diverses devant l'éternel.

Dans ce chaos ambiant, le comportement inhabituel de Ron, qui mangeait à peine de quoi nourrir un moineau anorexique au régime, passait inaperçu de tous sauf de son fils qui s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir tenté maladroitement d'aider ses parents, d'Harry qui ne savait quoi faire, et d'Hermione qui essayait par tous les moyens de lui expliquer la logique sous-jacente des actions de Samael, pensant que cela aiderait son ami pour lequel elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Autre point des plus ennuyant, quoi que cela l'aurait absolument ravi ne serait-ce que trois semaines auparavant, les enfants, qui avaient brutalement débarqué dans leurs paisibles existences légèrement troublées par Voldemort et les raids de ses Mangemorts sur la population, allaient repartirent d'un moment à l'autre.

Du moins, d'après Snape.

*********

Laboratoire privé de Severus Snape, cachots, la semaine précédente, pendant la nuit.

Le maître des potions était installé à sa table de travail, entouré d'un monceau de parchemins raturés. Il cherchait, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, une potion pour inverser les effets de celle qui avait apportée avec elle ces agaçants marmots. Il avait testé longuement les propriétés de cette potion ratée et, n'ayant trouvé aucun contrecoup délétère à son utilisation sur les légumes de toutes sortes, y compris les plantes vivantes qu'il avait empruntées à Madame Chourave, il préparait – sur parchemin ! – une recette pour en annuler les conséquences, à savoir expédier sans ménagement les honnêtes gens dans le passé.

Alors qu'il pesait soigneusement le pour et le contre de l'utilisation d'une décoction d'armoise pilée dans sa préparation, une courge pourrie apparut juste sous son nez.

Le premier légume sur lequel il avait laissé tombé une goutte de potion.

L'étiquette qu'il avait patiemment fixée au bout de la tige y était encore, couverte de ses petites pattes de mouches serrées, mais jaunie et poussiéreuse.

Ce qui voulait dire…

Que la potion n'agissait que dans un seul sens, sinon la courge aurait été aussi fraîche qu'auparavant, et pendant un temps déterminé – sûrement fonction de la quantité de liquide en contact avec la peau humaine dans le cas qui intéressait présentement le chercheur passionné quelque peu abasourdi par l'apparition inopinée de cette cucurbitacée – et également que son bureau allait bientôt crouler sous le poids des légumes blets !

Outre la forme olympienne dudit légume, il étudia l'état décrépit de la petite vignette portant la date et l'objet de l'expérience et en déduisit que la quantité de potion avait du envoyer cette innocente courge dans le passé pour un temps considérable. Ce qui expliquait sûrement qu'elle ait mis tant de temps à réapparaître. Les deux devaient agir en synergie mais probablement pas de manière parfaitement proportionnelle ou alors ce légume serait venu hanter le titulaire de ce poste dans un avenir fort lointain…

Il n'était pas non plus exclu que la potion ait des effets légèrement différents sur un organisme humain vivant…

Les émotions de Severus étaient mitigées. Cela lui permettait de cesser ses recherches épuisantes mais il ne pouvait déterminer avec précision quand, et dans quel état, son fils allait repartir à sa folle époque. Il refusa d'admettre ressentir un petit pincement au cœur à cette idée.

Il lui fallait prévenir Albus dès le lendemain. L'homme était affreusement mère poule quand il était réveillé en pleine nuit. Toujours à s'inquiéter de la santé de Severus. Dormait-il assez ? Avait-il pensé à faire une pause pour se restaurer durant ses longues heures de recherches ? Sa Marque ne le brûlait-il pas lorsqu'il revenait d'une réunion de Mangemorts ? N'avait-il point reçu trop de Doloris ? Voulait-il un bonbon, un gâteau ou toute autre sucrerie pour accompagner une petite verveine ?

Non, décidément il irait voir Albus le lendemain, juste après le petit-déjeuner, moment de la journée pendant lequel il était le moins susceptible de lui fourguer une cochonnerie à manger.

************

Le jour suivant, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 7h45.

- Severus, mon cher, installez-vous ! Un bonbon au citron ? Non ? Une petite tasse de thé ? Une part de quatre quart aux pommes ? Elles sont excellentes…

- Non merci, Albus, je sors de table. Et considérant les récentes difficultés des elfes de maison, je ne mangerais pas de gâteaux si j'étais vous…

- Mais quelle idée, mon garçon, il est délicieux, j'en suis persuadé ! De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? demanda le directeur en portant ladite sucrerie à sa bouche.

- La potion pour renvoyer ces insupportables mioches chez eux.

Albus s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de quatre quart plâtreux et immangeable et toussa avec enthousiasme.

- Allons, mon cher ! Votre fils m'a fait l'effet d'un jeune homme charmant… Je vous concède cela dit que le jeune Malfoy est un peu tête brûlée par moment… Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait opportun de réunir ici les enfants dont nous parlons ainsi que leurs parents ?

- Du tout ! répondit Severus, pas enclin à supporter Black, Potter et Weasley ensemble dans la même pièce de si bon matin.

- Si vous vouliez bien vous chargez de Sirius, j'irais quérir nos chers élèves, décréta le directeur en se levant.

Le vieux sorcier quitta prestement le bureau, ne laissant pas à Severus le loisir de protester. Le maître des potions se pinça fortement l'arête du nez et, profitant de sa solitude, souffla bruyamment. Il se leva à contrecœur et emprunta la cheminée avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. Il ne prit pas la peine de simplement appeler Black, se doutant que l'homme ne dormait pas dans son salon et n'ayant guère envie de devoir traiter avec l'elfe complètement cinglé qui était sensé tenir ce dépotoir que Black osait qualifier d'habitation.

Il prit pied dans la maison et arrêta brièvement de respirer.

Depuis quand la décoration des lieux avait-elle été refaite ? Où étaient donc passés tous ces fascinants objets, futiles certes, mais gorgés de magie noire ?

Rêvait-il ou Black avait-il finalement du goût ?

Le salon de la maison ancestrale des Black était maintenant meublé avec élégance dans des tons sombres et réconfortants, propre et plutôt cosy. Severus n'en revenait pas mais se rappela qu'il n'était pas ici pour admirer – _Pas admirer, non, non !! Critiquer serait plus adéquat_ – l'intérieur de ce sac à puces mité de Black.

Il ignorait où celui-ci avait décidé d'installer sa chambre mais il choisit de commencer par la chambre principale, celle normalement dévolue au chef de maison. Il nota que le hall était lumineux et que les têtes d'elfes décorant la cage d'escalier avaient disparu. Seule la peinture maudite de cette vieille rombière de Walburga Black restait là, accrochée sur le mur comme un Filet du Diable à sa proie. La tenture qui la recouvrait était bien en place et Severus prit garde de ne point la déranger en passant, fort peu désireux de se faire simultanément insulter et hurler à pleins poumons dans les oreilles. Il monta précautionneusement à l'étage pour ne pas faire craquer les planches antiques sous ses pieds et chercha la bonne chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte de la première qu'il vit et entra.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais le peu de lumière filtrant de la porte entrouverte derrière lui, lui permit de distinguer un lit dans lequel reposait visiblement une forme supposément humaine. Il s'approcha doucement et constata qu'il ne s'était point trompé et que Sirius Black dormait désormais bel et bien dans la chambre principale. Il hésita un court instant à jouer un tour pendable à son ennemi de toujours mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Dumbledore était sûrement déjà de retour avec les élèves, si tant est qu'il ait réussi à faire sortir Draco de son repère.

Il se résigna à simplement secouer l'homme endormi.

Alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur la peau nue de Sirius, il s'arrêta.

Il était tellement beau.

Oui, Black était magnifique ainsi, abandonné au sommeil, son épaisse chevelure répandue sur l'oreiller et formant un halo doux et brillant autour de son visage détendu et serein. Tandis que la froideur de l'hiver se déchaînait, l'homme dormait avec les draps repoussés vers le pied du lit, ne couvrant que ses hanches et ses jambes.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de détailler, avec autant de minutie que possible malgré la faible luminosité, le torse découvert. Sirius était finement musclé, ses pectoraux saillants sans être trop importants, imberbes et décorés de petits mamelons rosés, sombres dans la demi-obscurité, contrastant vivement avec la peau marmoréenne du Maraudeur. Des abdominaux parfaitement plats aux muscles délicatement ciselés allaient se perdre sous le drap que Severus était très tenté de soulever…

Mais… Non, il ne pouvait pas être en train de mater Sirius Black !!

Que nenni !!

Jamais !!!!!!

Il réunissait des informations, oui, voilà ! Il ne savait pas à quoi elles pourraient bien servir mais, en bon Serpentard, il trouverait. Il tenta d'ignorer la petite voix moqueuse qui sussurrait dans son esprit qu'il pourrait faire bien d'autres choses beaucoup plus amusantes et plaisantes avec un corps aussi parfait…

Peu disposé à écouter ses neurones traitres et délirants, il empoigna rageusement le dormeur par l'épaule et le bouscula sans douceur aucune.

- Hein, quoi ?!?!?!? s'écria Sirius, déboussolé.

- Réunion dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Maintenant, lâcha Severus, la voix plate et dénuée d'émotion.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'animagus, pas même suffisamment réveillé pour s'intriguer de la présence peu coutumière du Serpentard dans sa chambre à une heure si matinale.

- Tu verras, Black !

A ces mots, le voile épais de coton qui entourait le cerveau de Sirius se déchira et il réalisa qu'il papotait avec Severus Snape, entre tous les hommes, alors qu'il se trouvait entièrement nu, assis dans son lit. Il rougit furieusement et lui ordonna de sortir.

- Pudique, Black ? se moqua Severus.

_Ah, il est beau le grand séducteur !! Il rougit comme une pucelle !_

Lorsqu'un lourd volume sur les us et coutumes des Elfes Noirs du Nord de la Scandinavie manqua d'entrer en collision avec son crâne, Severus estima qu'il ferait mieux de quitter temporairement les lieux. Après tout, Black avait été un très bon batteur en son temps et seul le fait qu'il vienne tout juste d'être tiré du sommeil expliquait son tir approximatif. Severus savait qu'il n'aurait pas autant de chance la prochaine fois et ne tenait pas à tenter le diable.

Il daigna donc disparaître momentanément, attendant derrière la porte que Black se vêtît. Celui-ci apparut quelques minutes plus tard, un rien échevelé par sa précipitation, une mèche lui barrant à demi l'œil droit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Tu peux attendre d'être à Poudlard pour le savoir où va-t-il falloir que je te ligote pour te faire venir ? insinua Severus.

Une rougeur revint colorer les joues de son futur mari avant qu'il ne le pousse brutalement en direction des escaliers, lui intimant de cesser ses sous-entendus pervers, qu'il n'était pas intéressé de toute façon. Sirius savait qu'il aurait du l'étriper sur place pour cela mais il peinait à maintenir son cerveau modérément en état de fonctionnement sans son thé du matin alors il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la cheminée devant un attroupement d'élèves à demi endormis et peu patients, encadrés par Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall. Severus ne fut nullement surpris de voir que le directeur, aussi manipulateur et beau parleur qu'il soit, n'avait pas réussi à déloger Draco de sa chambre. Tous les autres étaient présents.

- Asseyez-vous tous ! insista Dumbledore.

Il ne demandait clairement pas cela pour la première fois mais personne n'était pour autant assis. Entre ceux qui dormaient debout et ceux qui frisaient la crise de panique aiguë, seule Hermione Granger semblait vouloir prêter attention au directeur. Elle prit les devants et poussa ses camarades sur les chaises que Minerva avait transfigurées.

Une fois tout le monde installé, professeurs et Sirius également, Albus prit la parole.

- Severus, mon cher, si vous voulez bien expliquer ce que vous avez découvert ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur. La potion ratée de Mr Malfoy ne nécessite aucune contre-potion. Elle laisse les gens ou les objets avec lesquels elle entre en contact dans le passé pour un temps déterminé avant de les ramener à leur époque, en tenant compte du temps écoulé lors du séjour dans le passé. Ce qui signifie que nos pensionnaires vont repartir d'eux-mêmes à un moment ou à un autre et retourner dans l'avenir, au minimum quelques jours après la date de leur disparition. Je ne peux vous donner plus de précisions quant à l'instant de leur départ, ne sachant pas quelle quantité de potion a touché leur peau, ni à quel rythme elle agit sur un organisme humain vivant. De même, je ne peux estimer pendant combien de temps ils auront disparu de leur trame temporelle et vous dire à quelle date précise ils rentreront.

- Donc nous allons tout simplement disparaître sans prévenir, et ce à tout moment, résuma Althaïr sans émotion particulière.

- En effet.

- Mais… mais… commença à protester Sirius.

- Mais rien ! l'interrompit Severus. Toute réclamation concernant cette méthode de voyage des plus douteuses est à délivrer à Mr Malfoy pour son incompétence. Inutile de chouiner.

- Je ne chouine pas !!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Sirius, une veine battant furieusement le long de son cou.

- Papa, s'il te plait, soupira Althaïr, posant une main apaisante sur le bras de l'animagus. Vous n'allez pas vous lancer dans l'une de vos disputes conjugales dans ce bureau, aussi divertissantes soient-elles.

Le jeune homme s'attira deux regards noirs incendiaires mais ne sembla nullement y prêter attention. Il avait désamorcé la situation pour le moment c'était là tout ce qui lui importait. Si seulement il s'avérait aussi aisé de détourner ses pères de leurs petits jeux à son époque… Comment pouvaient-ils à ce point apprécier de se bagarrer ainsi en guise de préliminaires, il ne le comprendrait jamais.

Albus souriait calmement, les yeux pétillants de joie, alors qu'Harry était rouge comme une tomate trop mûre sous l'effet de la colère. Il n'aimait pas que l'on lui rappelle que son parrain adoré se marierait avec son professeur détesté. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : qu'il allait devoir le supporter encore de très, très longues années. Et il refusait d'avoir de telles images dans la tête !

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence qui s'était instauré dans la pièce.

- Ils vont pouvoir repartir sains et saufs alors ?

- Aucun des légumes que j'ai récupéré jusqu'ici n'est arrivé en mauvais état, mis à part leur vieillissement naturel, Miss Granger, répondit Severus d'une voix lente.

- Je conçois que vous vous soyez attachée à votre enfant Miss Granger, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton allègre, mais vous saviez depuis le départ qu'il lui faudrait repartir un jour. Nous ne pourrons pas contrôler le processus, voilà tout.

- Je ne trouve pas cela si rassurant, Albus, le contra Minerva. Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire, Severus ?

- Ce serait trop dangereux. Le mélange des deux potions pourrait modifier l'époque d'arrivée ou les faire disparaître complètement… Quoiqu'il en soit, je refuse de tenter une telle expérience sur mon fils.

Le ton de Severus était définitif et son regard impénétrable ne laissait pas place au doute : si vous avez dans l'idée d'essayer une telle ignominie, il faudra vous trouver un autre maître des potions et me passer sur le corps !

Il reçut en retour les regards choqués des personnes présentes, à l'exception de Dumbledore qui savait toujours tout, et de Blaise qui connaissait l'implication de son Directeur de Maison dans l'acclimatation des nouveaux venus à Serpentard et sa politique de porte ouverte. Il était souvent beaucoup plus accessible que les autres directeurs pour tout problème rencontré par ses élèves mais ne laissait pas la rumeur se répandre. Il fallait être un Serpentard pour le savoir. Il n'était pas surpris de retrouver à cet instant ce trait chez son professeur.

Sirius, lui, repensa aux paroles de son fils dès que son cerveau daigna reprendre difficilement le cours de ses pensées. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un thé ou il ne répondait plus de rien. Il avait eu bien du mal à concilier la vision qu'il avait de Snape avec celle de son fils mais le voir le protéger ainsi… Considérer comme sien un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait énormément à lui, Sirius, et qui portait le nom de Black… Merlin, il lui fallait toute une théière !!

- Si vous êtes sûr de vous Severus… murmura Minerva, visiblement peu convaincue.

- J'en suis certain, Minerva. Il n'y a aucune alternative.

- Bien. Je vous encourage à vous faire dès à présent vos adieux, au cas où… termina Dumbledore. Je crois que vous avez tous des cours à suivre ou à assurer ? Ou un thé à prendre pour vous mon cher Sirius ?

- Au minimum, Albus, au minimum, soupira Sirius avant de se lever. Al ?

- Oui ?

- Je pourrais venir te voir ce soir ? Pour… parler un peu ?

- Bien sûr !

Sirius serra brièvement son fils dans ses bras sous le regard fixe de Severus. Puis l'animagus fit de même avec son filleul avant de retourner dans la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui.

Le bureau directorial se vida doucement et Albus vint se poster auprès de son familier qui émit un trille encourageant. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans les plumes lisses de son phénix et soupira.

Tout était toujours si compliqué…

Il rageait positivement de ne pas pouvoir obtenir d'informations des enfants venus du futur. Il avait tout essayé sauf le Véritasérum – illégal et fabriqué par Severus qui ne l'aurait jamais laissé l'utiliser sur son fils – et la Légilimencie – par manque d'occasion uniquement – mais rien à faire.

Althaїr, en particulier, était inflexible et insondable, un parfait Occlumens. Samael était loin de d'être idiot et, bien que porté aux réactions sanguines, n'avait jamais laissé échapper un mot et évitait soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux, sans pour autant être impoli. Tout un art. Elianthe ne lui parlait tout simplement pas sauf pour lui demander quand elle pourrait partir, le tout sans jamais lever son regard vers lui, et Mya était une adorable enfant mais très intelligente et pas aisément manipulable. L'influence de Samael et de Blaise, sûrement.

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau et espéra que tout irait bien. Il était fatigué de se battre, de la guerre, et ne demandait qu'à prendre sa retraite pour couler des jours heureux dans un petit cottage campagnard, de préférence sans Voldemort dans le paysage.

************

Cours d'histoire de la magie, maintenant.

Harry angoissait.

Depuis l'annonce de Snape concernant les modalités de départ de sa fille, il avait un peu peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Durant ces deux semaines, il avait bien vite apprécié la jeune femme, bien qu'il soit toujours aussi déterminé à ne pas laisser Lucius Malfoy l'approcher à moins de plusieurs kilomètres, aussi sexy soit-il. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose et ses cours commençaient à en souffrir. Il lui avait bien sûr déjà dit tout ce qu'il souhaitait lui confier, juste au cas où elle disparaîtrait sur le champ, comme l'avait fait tous les autres à part Ron et Draco. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment poignant qui lui prédisait qu'un événement funeste allait se produire.

Quelques sièges plus loin, amorphe, se tenait Ron. Recroquevillé sur une chaise, la tête dans les nuages. Il n'écoutait rien mais, pour une fois, ne dormait pas. Il ne cessait de se battre contre lui-même et l'épuisement se faisait douloureusement sentir. Son manque d'appétit ne l'aidait en rien à conserver un peu d'énergie et il mourrait d'envie de maudire son propre fils sur les vingt-cinq prochaines générations.

Enfin, _son_ fils, cela restait à prouver…

Jamais un Weasley ne ferait subir une telle humiliation à son propre sang ! L'avoir forcé à rester avec _Malfoy_ !! Le contraindre à voir en lui un être humain bouleversé !! Mais de quel droit ?!?

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus sortir de son esprit l'image du petit blond, le visage baigné de larmes et grelottant de froid. Il s'en voulait terriblement de s'être laisser aller à la compassion, d'avoir pris soin du Serpentard pendant une nuit. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas la réaction de ce dernier au matin. Ron non plus n'était pas ravi, loin de là, lorsque Samael était enfin venu les délivrer, mais il aurait tout de même eu la décence de remercier une personne qui s'était occupé de lui.

Toutes ces émotions contradictoires lui pesaient et aucun de ses amis ne semblaient comprendre. Hermione ne cessait de lui rabâcher qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à Samael, qu'il avait juste voulu les rapprocher. Comme s'il avait demandé à se rapprocher de Malfoy !!! Elle refusait d'admettre qu'il pouvait en souffrir. La haine réciproque qui couvait depuis des générations entre Weasley et Malfoy était une constante dans sa vie. Une planche de secours, aussi fiable que l'amour de ses parents, à laquelle il pouvait toujours se raccrocher en cas de doute. Comment pourrait-il faire maintenant alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir, encore et encore, la détresse de Draco devant ses yeux toute la journée, derrière ses paupières fermées la nuit ? Un Malfoy devait être dur, froid, distant et sans cœur. C'était ainsi depuis toujours. Pas une frêle créature, pâle, tremblante et désespérée. Ses convictions s'effondraient et il n'avait rien à quoi se rattraper.

Peut-être que si Malfoy daignait sortir de sa chambre et redevenir le crétin prétentieux qu'il avait toujours été, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre ?

Mais qui pensait-il fourvoyer ainsi ? Il avait vu derrière le masque et rien ne pourrait l'effacer…

************

Manoir Riddle, cachots, cellule de Lucius Malfoy, le même jour, tôt le matin.

Lucius savait qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps. Un jour, peut-être deux, en utilisant toute sa volonté mais il ne pourrait faire mieux. Il commençait à sérieusement désespérer.

Alors qu'il allait tenter de dormir pour ne plus penser, pour ne plus sentir, la porte s'ouvrit sur les frères Lestrange. Dans son état, Lucius ne fut pas en mesure de protester lorsqu'ils le prirent chacun par un bras pour le faire sortir de sa cellule. Il fut conduisit sans délicatesse aucune dans la salle du trône où se trouvait Voldemort. Pas de torture pour le moment, c'était un début plutôt positif…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendit que son bras droit soit jeté plus ou moins approximativement à ses pieds avant de prendre la parole :

- Tssssstsssstsss… Lucius… Tu m'as grandement déçu. Cependant, tu restes plus utile vivant que mort. Malgré tes erreurs, tu vas reprendre ta place parmi mes Mangemorts et obéir avec diligence. Je ne tolèrerais pas d'autres actions inconsidérées de ta part, Lucius. Tu t'abstiendras désormais d'entrer en contact avec Narcissa, suis-je bien clair ?

- Oui, Maître, grimaça Lucius, les dents serrées.

Il n'avait pas de maître ! Il refusait d'affubler cette créature d'un tel titre, cela n'existait plus pour lui. Sa nature même se rebellait, mais il devait sortir de cette prison. Peu importe ce que cela nécessiterait, il le ferait.

- Elle regagnera le Manoir dès que cela sera possible, bien sûr, et vous sauvegarderez les apparences pour le reste de la société. Tente encore de la tuer et ton héritier payera pour toi.

- Oui, Maître.

Voldemort lui ordonna sèchement de lever les yeux pour y plonger son regard carmin et, après quelques secondes, sembla satisfait de ce qu'il avait perçu. Lucius n'avait pas l'intention de le contrarier.

- Bien.

Il laissa tomber quelques Doloris bien sentis sur le blond puis demanda à ce qu'on lui fasse quitter la pièce. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil et sortir enfin de la salle, Voldemort le rappela :

- J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon, Lucius. Je ne serais pas aussi clément si je dois te châtier à nouveau, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, donnant brièvement congé à son Mangemort d'un petit signe négligeant de la main.

Lucius jugea plus sage de ne pas répliquer. Il s'inclina difficilement et partit. Dès qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné du manoir, il transplana, priant pour ne pas se désartibuler au passage. Il réapparut devant les grilles du Manoir Malfoy.

Il devait impérativement terminer ce qu'il avait commencé avant son incarcération dans cette geôle infâme et empêcher quiconque d'entrer chez lui. D'après les paroles du Lord, Narcissa était hébergée ailleurs, ce qui lui convenait à la perfection, et il veillerait à ce qu'elle le reste. En tant que chef de la famille Malfoy, il était le seul capable de modifier les protections du Manoir et à attribuer les droits d'entrée.

_Je m'en suis bien sorti jusqu'ici… Tout d'abord, le manoir… Ensuite, Severus. Je prends un risque mais… Je n'ai pas le choix. Espérons qu'il n'est pas d'une loyauté sans faille…_

Lucius remonta péniblement l'allée qui conduisait à la porte principale de sa résidence et commença à invoquer la magie ancestrale des lieux dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur.

*************

Poudlard, quartiers personnels de Severus Snape, fin d'après-midi.

Severus goûtait un repos bien mérité, une tasse de thé au jasmin délicieusement parfumé à la main, un magasine professionnel de potions avancées sur les genoux, blotti dans un profond fauteuil devant sa cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépitait joyeusement.

Il était soulagé que ses trop longues heures de cours soient terminées et il comptait bien remettre, une fois n'est pas coutume, ses corrections au lendemain.

Parfaitement détendu, sans ses lourdes robes noires inconfortables, il somnolait doucement lorsque la cheminée gronda, crachant de hautes flammes vertes. Instantanément réveillé, il fut sur ses pieds en un instant et sa baguette dégainée.

Nul n'est besoin de décrire sa surprise lorsqu'un Lucius Malfoy fort mal en point en émergea pour pratiquement s'écrouler sur son tapis.

- Lucius ! s'exclama Severus, se flagellant mentalement d'oser émettre un tel sens commun. Merlin, mais qu'est-il arrivé ? Attends.

Il déposa le faible Mangemort sur son sofa et allait appeler Madame Pomfresh lorsque celui-ci prit la parole :

- Non, ne l'appelle pas. J'ai besoin de me nourrir, c'est tout.

Severus se tourna vers son vieil ami et le scruta pointilleusement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement lorsqu'il comprit.

_- Il_ n'a pas fait ce à quoi je pense ? demanda-t-il sans montrer d'émotions perceptibles.

Lucius nota la dureté dans la voix de Severus et sut qu'il n'approuvait pas la décision du Lord. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir après tout…

- Si. Je suis resté enfermé… je ne sais pas combien de temps et…

- N'en dis pas plus, je vais chercher le nécessaire.

Severus sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées et revint très vite porteur d'une fiole remplie d'un liquide sombre.

- Bois ça. C'est un substitut. Raconte moi, ensuite nous irons voir Dumbledore.

- Penses-tu réellement que cela soit la chose à faire ? demanda Lucius après avoir vidé la fiole. Il se sentait mieux déjà.

- Comme si ce vieux fou ne savait pas que tu es ici…

Lucius lui fit un bref compte-rendu de la situation, ne dévoilant pas ses intentions.

- Mieux vaut y aller maintenant, lança Severus après l'avoir écouté. Au vu de l'état d'esprit du Lord selon Lucius, il fallait protéger les Malfoy.

Lucius acquiesça, trop épuisé pour argumenter pendant des heures avec Severus. Il se leva avec quelques difficultés malgré la potion et le suivit dans les méandres des passages secrets du château.

*************

Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, une petite heure d'explications et tractations diverses plus tard.

- Je dois dire que je suis pour le moins surpris, Mr Malfoy, par la tournure des événements, déclara le directeur. Je conçois parfaitement que le… service de Voldemort ne soit plus à votre goût et serait ravi de vous accueillir parmi nous, en échange d'informations utiles, bien entendu. Severus ne peut être toujours au courant de tout…

- J'avoue qu'il ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit que mon vieil ami puisse un jour trahir le Lord, encore moins pratiquer l'espionnage depuis près de vingt ans, admit Lucius. Tu aurais du m'en parler plus tôt, je me serais pas fait un sang d'encre pour mon fils, dit-il à Severus. Pour peu que la sécurité de Draco soit assurée, je ferais ce qu'il faut. Soyez cela dit conscient que mes convictions n'ont nullement changées. Être contre le Lord et refuser de rester à son service ne m'empêche pas d'être en accord avec une certaine vision du monde magique qui n'est pas la vôtre.

- Bien sûr, mon cher, je comprends tout à fait. Je ne prêche aucune politique, Mr Malfoy, je laisse cela aux bons soins du Ministère et des politiciens, quand bien même j'en viens à parfois le regretter. Quant à votre fils, je dois vous dire qu'il n'a pas mis le nez hors de sa chambre depuis la nouvelle de votre… châtiment, indiqua Albus avec la plus grande prudence.

- Mon fils s'est toujours avéré affreusement têtu, déplora Lucius. Mais comment une quelconque nouvelle a-t-elle pu vous parvenir ? Je sais que le Lord n'a point convoqué de rassemblement durant mon absence.

- Non, en effet, répondit Severus. Cette information est sensible et tu comprendras sans doute qu'en l'état actuel des choses nous ne puissions te la révéler sans nous assurez au préalable de certains détails…

Severus fut interrompu par le claquement sec de la porte directoriale sur le mur, faisant trembler violemment les innombrables bibelots d'Albus. La tête ébouriffée d'Harry Potter fit son apparition, suivie du reste de son corps, et le jeune homme se lança dans une déclaration sans même prendre garde à la présence du maître des potions et de Lucius dans le bureau.

- Monsieur le directeur, ils ont disparus. Tous !

- Potter !! s'écria Severus, furieux de l'insolence de cet insupportable gosse. La politesse exige de frapper avant d'entrer ainsi que d'attendre d'être invité ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de débarquer comme un troupeau d'hippogriffes au beau milieu d'une rencontre importante !

- Allons Severus… commença Albus dans l'intention louable de calmer son irascible enseignant.

- Laissez donc, Mr le directeur, Severus a entièrement raison, sussurra Lucius d'une voix venimeuse.

A cet instant, la cheminée prit soudainement vie et Sirius Black en émergea, paniqué, criant que son fils avait disparu. Lui qui avait enduré maintes tracasseries pour obtenir que son fils vienne au Square Grimmauld pour la soirée et du subir les humeurs ronchonnes d'un maître des potions grincheux qui était venu, sous la menace, lui déposer son enfant ! Il fallait justement que ce gamin choisisse ce moment pour repartir à son époque !!

Personne n'y prêta grande attention sur le moment, mis à part Severus qui commença immédiatement à invectiver l'animagus.

Albus se demandait quand exactement son bureau était devenu un moulin. Lucius avait bien noté l'apparition d'une tierce personne mais ne s'en préoccupa guère, beaucoup plus intéressé par les effluves délicieusement captivantes qui émanaient du jeune Potter.

Étonné, non pas par la tirade de son professeur mais par la voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et l'arrivée inopinée de son parrain, Harry se retourna et rencontra une hypnotisante paire d'orbes argentés.

Et le monde s'arrêta.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Après une longue absence pour cause de défi récalcitrant, je reviens enfin à mon rythme de publication habituel avec un chapitre tout chaud rien que pour vous!!

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Lucius ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux des émeraudes tourbillonnantes qui le transperçaient. L'odeur exquise qui émanait du magnifique jeune homme en face de lui l'attirait irrésistiblement et il s'approcha tout doucement.

Harry restait cloué sur place, incapable de bouger, hypnotisé par le regard brûlant posé sur lui. Une voix profondément tapie dans son esprit lui hurlait de ne pas rester planté là, de ne pas se laisser manipuler ainsi par le charme et le charisme qui exhudaient littéralement de Lucius Malfoy mais il ne pouvait se dérober, une force étrange le forçant à attendre un mouvement du Mangemort qui semblait avancer vers lui au ralenti, précautionneusement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, ses yeux ardents ne le quittant pas une seconde.

Aucun des deux hommes, absorbés l'un par l'autre, ne virent l'air stupéfait d'Albus qui n'avait pas prévu cela malgré la récente présence d'Elianthe, ni Sirius qui s'élançait pour tirer son filleul des griffes de Lucius. Il fut retenu par le bras étonnamment puissant que Severus glissa autour de sa taille.

- N'y va pas ! ordonna-t-il sèchement à l'animagus qui se débattait entre ses bras.

- Il faut que j'arrête ce malade !!

- Crétin ! Trébucher sur ton cadavre lui fera incontestablement perdre une ou deux secondes mais ne changera rien pour Potter, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Mais… gémit Sirius sans quitter Harry du regard.

- On ne peut pas lutter contre le Destin, mon cher, déclara d'une voix un peu sourde Dumbledore, qui regardait le couple oublieux de son entourage.

Lucius se tenait très proche d'Harry et, emporté par un instinct traître qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il leva la main pour caresser tendrement sa joue, laissant ses doigts glisser lentement jusqu'à la gorge satinée du garçon. Le pouls rapide et frappé qu'il perçut lui tourna la tête et il abaissa le visage, rompant le contact visuel, pour l'enfouir au creux du cou du jeune homme, emplissant ses poumons de cette senteur intoxicante. Sa langue s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et vint goûter la peau nue et salée du Survivant, presque timidement d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance devant sa docilité alors qu'il l'enlaçait possessivement.

Harry était toujours paralysé, stoïque sous l'assaut. Il ne parvenait à pas à s'obliger à repousser l'homme qui le tenait contre lui et dont il sentait le souffle chaud caresser sa peau, juste derrière son oreille. La pointe tiède d'une langue malicieuse vint titiller sa jugulaire et il dut retenir un gémissement, une vague de frissons le submergeant.

Ayant consciencieusement léché la peau douce d'Harry, Lucius, sans même y réfléchir, ouvrit la bouche et enfonça ses crocs dans la chair tendre qui lui était offerte. Le corps du garçon se tendit brièvement avant de se relaxer complètement dans son étreinte tandis qu'il buvait. Jamais Lucius n'avait savouré élixir si enivrant et il en dégusta chaque goutte avec délectation, sentant le plaisir courir dans ses veines et son corps commencer à réagir à la stimulation. L'égale excitation de son partenaire le ravit et il but plus ardemment le sang puissant, gorgé de la magie la plus pure qu'il ait jamais senti, s'arrêtant instinctivement juste au bon moment pour ne pas mettre sa vie en danger. Il dégagea ses dents et passa longuement sa langue sur les petites plaies pour les cicatriser. Il leva son poignet gauche avec précaution, Harry se reposant lourdement sur lui depuis que ses genoux avaient cédé sous la déferlante de plaisir qui avait embrasé son corps, et le mordit avant de le porter à la bouche du garçon, lui ordonnant de boire. Le jeune homme, perdu sur un nuage floconneux et moutonnant au septième ciel avec une érection douloureusement comprimée par son pantalon, obéit sans émettre la moindre protestation.

Dès que l'échange fut complété, Harry s'endormit dans les bras de Lucius, lequel sortit lentement de sa transe et regarda le garçon avec un air ahuri qui graciait sûrement son visage aristocratique pour la première fois de son existence.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'extrême obligeance de me dire ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide, parfaitement maîtrisée malgré son trouble. Il renonça cependant à se retourner vers les autres occupants du bureau directorial, refusant de les laisser apercevoir une expression si peu malfoyenne sur ses traits.

- Il semblerait que Monsieur Potter soit votre calice, mon cher, annonça Dumbledore d'un ton primesautier, visiblement remis de sa surprise. Un vampire réagit instinctivement lorsqu'il est en présence de son calice, peu importe le lieu où il se trouve, le respect des convenances ou l'identité de la personne. Je suis persuadé que Severus ou Sirius se feront un plaisir d'éclairer votre lanterne si d'aventure un détail vous posait problème. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal étant leur passion commune, je suis sûr qu'ils seront à même de répondre à toutes vos questions. La bibliothèque vous est bien évidemment ouverte si vous souhaitez faire vos propres recherches. En attendant, puis-je vous proposer de vous retirer dans vos appartements avec votre calice ? Vous devez être épuisé…

- Bien sûr, répondit automatiquement Lucius, déboussolé par les événements.

Dumbledore appela l'un des elfes du château, évitant prudemment de faire venir Dobby, et le pria de préparer à l'attention de Lucius l'un des appartements réservés pour les invités de passage, lui intimant de ne pas oublier d'y transférer les affaires d'Harry depuis le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Sirius fixait désespérément son filleul abandonné dans les bras du Mangemort, à sa connaissance, le plus proche de Voldemort et ne pensait pas même à se libérer de l'étreinte de Severus qui l'empêchait toujours de sauter sur son ami, tout en mémorisant tranquillement le rituel de transformation du calice, péripétie dont peu de sorciers avaient la chance d'être témoin, au vu de la raréfaction des vampires au fil des époques.

Lucius alla s'installer sur un sofa, gentiment métamorphosé par Dumbledore depuis l'un des nombreux fauteuils qui encombraient son bureau, gardant Harry avec lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais le vampire en lui refusait de lâcher le garçon. Il décida d'écouter son instinct, conscient que les créatures magiques n'en étaient pas dotées simplement pour faire joli. Ainsi le Survivant, la Sainte-Nitouche de Gryffondor, Mr Harry Potter en personne, était son calice ? Bien… Certes ce gosse n'était qu'un Sang Mêlé mais il n'allait pas se plaindre de son sang, merveilleusement riche et tellement plus satisfaisant que cette fétide potion de substitution que Severus lui avait fait ingurgiter pour éviter la crise de folie sanguinaire qui n'aurait pas manqué de s'emparer de lui après un jeûne aussi prolongé que celui qui lui avait été imposé, mais par contre, il avait quelques réclamations sur le sexe de son partenaire. Il savait qu'un vampire ne choisissait pas son calice mais il estimait avoir été floué par le destin en se voyant imposer un homme, enfin un gamin, rectifia-t-il mentalement, lui qui n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre attirance pour son propre sexe. Il pensa que, peut-être, la transition ne serait pas si complexe lorsqu'il se souvint de l'excitation qui s'était emparée de lui pendant la morsure – et qui résistait toujours vaillamment malgré ses turpitudes et son public. S'il devait ressentir cela à chaque fois, il avait fort à parier qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par se laisser aller à la tentation, dans l'euphorie du moment. Il allait devoir y réfléchir, lors d'une occasion plus appropriée…

Il leva les yeux, reléguant ses pensées inconvenantes au fond de son esprit, et adressa un sourire en coin typiquement serpentard à son ami.

- Te serais-tu entiché de Lord Black pour le tenir ainsi serré contre toi ? musa-t-il.

- Ça va pas, non ?!?!?!?!? beugla ce dernier, indigné, et ne daignant pas s'exprimer avec la même politesse que Lucius.

La courtoisie aurait voulu qu'il prenne la peine de saluer l'homme qui lui faisait face en déclinant son titre comme Lucius venait de le faire pour lui mais il n'arrivait pas à envisager d'offrir une marque de respect, qu'il n'accordait que rarement, à cet homme dont il ne connaissait qu'une facette odieuse et méprisable. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très sûr de vouloir en savoir davantage à son sujet… Sirius se dégagea vivement des bras de Severus, regrettant instantanément la douce chaleur de son ennemi, bien qu'il refusa de l'admettre. Il faisait un peu froid, voilà tout !

- Ne profère point de telles insanités, je te prie, répondit Severus, fusillant Lucius du regard. S'il avait dû être honnête, il aurait été forcé de convenir du fait que la sensation du corps de Sirius contre le sien était merveilleuse, mais l'honnêteté foncière n'était certes pas une qualité intrinsèque à la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

- Vraiment ? J'aurais cru…

- Il n'y a rien à croire ! le reprit Sirius. Maintenant, lâchez mon filleul, calice ou pas calice !! Et puis depuis quand êtes-vous un vampire d'abord ?? Il n'y en a jamais eu dans la lignée Malfoy, que je sache ! harangua l'animagus en s'approchant du canapé.

L'homme furieux et agité venait bien trop près de son calice à son goût et Lucius commença à gronder, découvrant inconsciemment ses dents.

Sirius s'arrêta, interdit.

- Allons, allons, messieurs… Restez calmes, je vous en prie, les exhorta Albus. Sirius, mon petit, je vous pensais en possession de suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas agresser un vampire venant tout juste de prendre calice. Vous savez pertinemment à quel point ils peuvent devenir protecteurs dans de telles circonstances. Severus, mon cher, s'il vous plait, cessez de ricaner. La situation ne s'y prête guère, ne croyez-vous pas ? Quant à vous, Lucius, vous n'êtes point sans savoir, j'en suis persuadé, que Sirius est le parrain d'Harry et qu'il lui est tout dévoué. Vous pouvez le laisser s'approcher de votre précieux calice sans crainte.

Severus retrouva son austérité traditionnelle, glissant un unique regard glacial vers son directeur, alors que Sirius prit immédiatement le petit air de chien battu qu'il arborait toujours en cas de sermon. Lucius s'autorisa à laisser transparaître sa perplexité devant cette assertion.

Il ne savait pas au juste ce qui le rendait si dubitatif. Était-ce parce qu'il lui paraissait raisonnable de compter Black dans la liste des dangers potentiels pour… toutes les occasions imaginables, à vrai dire… ou bien parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à vouloir protéger ce gosse aux dépens de sa dignité – mis à part le fait évident qu'il le voulait en vie pour se débarrasser du Lord, bien sûr ? Il venait de grogner, et en public qui plus est ! Il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre les idées en place…

L'elfe revint les avertir que les appartements demandés étaient prêts et Dumbledore invita Lucius à s'y rendre en emportant avec lui son fardeau innocemment assoupi entre ses bras. Il le précéda dans les couloirs, Severus et Sirius les suivant, et s'enquit auprès du blond de l'opportunité de faire venir son fils auprès de lui. Lucius débattit quelques secondes en son for intérieur, peu enthousiaste à l'idée que son fils débarque au beau milieu de cette pagaille, mais l'envie de revoir son enfant, pour lequel il s'était fait un sang d'encre pendant un mois, remporta la bataille. Il acquiesça donc.

Dumbledore demanda au directeur de la maison Serpentard d'aller quérir le jeune Malfoy tandis que Sirius restait présent, refusant de quitter son filleul et surveillant attentivement les moindres gestes du vampire. Lucius allongea Harry sur l'immense lit à baldaquin et s'assit à ses côtés, gardant une main sur le ventre sur garçon qui avait gémit pathétiquement lorsque les doigts de l'ancien Mangemort s'étaient dégagés de sous son corps reposant désormais sur la courtepointe. Le geignement plaintif que son calice avait émis avait déclenché en Lucius un élan furieux de protection envers le petit brun. Eut-il été seul, sans doute l'aurait-il attiré sur ses genoux et enlacé pour apaiser son angoisse mais la présence, au demeurant fort ennuyeuse, d'un Black renfrogné et prêt à le maudire sur plusieurs générations à la moindre incartade l'en dissuada. Le directeur leur souhaita à tous les deux de passer une excellente nuit et prévint Lucius qu'il passerait le lendemain matin pour solliciter des nouvelles d'Harry.

- Sirius, mon cher, vous retrouverez le chemin de la cheminée, si je ne m'abuse ? Très bien.

Dumbledore se retira et ils entendirent sa voix s'élever du salon.

- Bonsoir, Draco. Severus, mon cher, je vous serais gré d'expliquer à notre jeune ami ce qui lui est arrivé demain matin. Je doute qu'il se réveille d'ici là… Nous retrouvons-nous dans mon bureau un peu avant sept heures ? Nous viendrons ensemble… Parfait ! Bonne nuit, messieurs.

Lucius, tout en veillant à rester en contact avec son calice, ne quittait pas la porte entrouverte des yeux. Severus frappa légèrement avant d'entrer et d'être vivement contourné par une tornade blonde qui courut se jeter dans les bras de son père, jetant le décorum aux oubliettes.

Draco n'avait jamais oublié ses manières de la sorte, mais que diable ! Il atterrit sur les genoux de Lucius, glissant les bras autour de son torse et blottissant son visage au creux de son épaule, si soulagé de retrouver son père en vie, et apparemment en bonne santé, qu'il ne prêta pas le moins du monde attention à ce qui l'entourait. Après un bref instant de surprise, Lucius enlaça son fils de son bras libre et profita de ce contact, respirant l'odeur familière des doux cheveux blonds. Seulement maintenant réalisait-il à quel point Draco lui avait manqué.

Severus n'étant pas vraiment transporté par ces démonstrations affectives et s'inquiétant de l'agitation croissante de Sirius, il émit une petite toux discrète avant que Black ne mette brutalement les pieds dans le plat. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire face à deux Malfoy furibonds.

- Désolé, murmura Draco, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père. Je n'aurais pas dû. Comment vous portez-vous ?

- Je mentirais en déclarant que le mois écoulé s'est avéré être une partie de plaisir, mais je vais bien. Tu as minci, remarqua Lucius, ne relevant pas l'excuse qu'il n'estimait pas justifiée.

Il avait appris à son fils à rester froid et distant en public mais, au vu des circonstances, il n'allait pas reprendre cette faille dans le masque du garçon. Il savait que le fait de ne pas insister ferait comprendre à Draco qu'il ne lui en voulait point d'avoir, l'espace d'un instant, exprimé des sentiments humains devant son parrain et Black, qui appartenaient au fond tous deux à la famille, bien qu'à des degrés très différents.

Draco rosit légèrement, embarrassé. Se laisser dépérir dans sa chambre, rongé par l'angoisse de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son père était une chose, mais que celui-ci l'en avise ainsi… Il se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute, la main dans le placard à gâteaux. Il finit par relever la tête pour constater que Lucius le regardait avec un sourire dans les yeux, acceptant que son fils ait pu se tourmenter pour lui. Il détailla l'homme, notant qu'il avait pâli, chose délicate connaissant le teint de porcelaine qui caractérisait les Malfoy, et considérablement maigri. Il n'avait pas l'air malade, cela dit, ni même faible…

Le regard gris dévia légèrement et s'agrandit sous la stupeur.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que Potter fout ici ? cingla-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Langage, Draco, le reprit Lucius, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas cœur à se disputer avec son fils en cet instant, d'autant plus alors qu'il s'interrogeait effectivement sur Potter et la place qu'il allait être amené à occuper dans sa vie.

- Soit, soupira rageusement le jeune Serpentard. Que fait-il dans cette chambre ?

- Assieds-toi, Draco, proposa Severus.

Le blondinet ne semblait pas avoir la moindre envie d'obéir mais il se décida à s'exécuter lorsqu'il comprit qu'aucun des hommes présents ne parlerait tant qu'il n'aurait pas posé son auguste postérieur sur un siège. Il se laissa gracieusement tomber dans un fauteuil pelucheux et attendit.

- Lord Black, j'apprécierais que vous nous laissiez en famille si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Hors de question que je laisse Harry seul dans un nid de serpents, se buta Sirius.

- Il est peut-être d'usage chez les Black de laver son linge sale en public, mais la bienséance exige de le faire en privé, rétorqua Lucius, positivement hostile cette fois.

- Harry est mon filleul et mon héritier. J'appartiens, à mon grand regret, doublement à cette famille.

- Je vous demande pardon ? siffla Lucius.

- Narcissa, aussi perverse et mauvaise soit-elle, est fort regrettablement ma cousine et le lien qui vous uni à Harry est très semblable à un mariage…

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? s'énerva Draco.

Les deux Lords s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues minutes, gris argent contre bleu nuit, et aucun ne gagna. La fierté des Malfoy avait trouvé son égale dans l'opiniâtreté des Black.

- Soit. Restez, mais refrénez vos commentaires, lâcha platement Lucius. Rien de ce qui va suivre ne vous regarde et je goûterais grandement votre silence si je ne puis obtenir votre absence.

Sirius daigna lui accorder un petit signe d'assentiment et recula, s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés. L'animagus se promit de ne pas intervenir. La politesse exigeait de Lucius qu'il n'érige pas de bulle de silence autour de lui. Il était considéré comme affreusement grossier de sous-entendre qu'un membre de l'aristocratie sorcière puisse écouter une conversation ne le concernant nullement, quand bien même il se trouverait à quelques centimètres des interlocuteurs. Sirius aurait parfaitement le droit de demander réparation pour un tel affront et Lucius n'avait sûrement aucune envie de lui offrir quoi que ce soit ou de le combattre en duel sorcier malgré sa renommée certaine dans ce domaine. Severus appela un elfe et lui commanda du thé, sachant déjà que la discussion serait difficile, d'autant plus si Lucius insistait ainsi sur le caractère privé de son contenu. Il en servit rapidement une tasse à chacun, à l'exception du Survivant qui dormait toujours comme un bienheureux, enroulé autour de la main de Lucius.

- Il y a environ un mois – du moins je le crois, j'ai quelque peu perdu la notion du temps – j'ai reçu une missive de ta part. Bien que je n'aie pas compris les raisons qui te poussaient à décliner l'offre de mariage des Parkinson, j'ai cherché à contacter Narcissa pour qu'elle se mette en quête d'une nouvelle fiancée pour toi. Elle n'était pas au manoir et j'ai fini par la retrouver dans une situation pour le moins… compromettante. Suivant les anciennes lois de notre famille, je l'ai informée de ma décision de rompre notre mariage suite à sa… trahison.

Draco blanchit. Il savait parfaitement ce que signifiait la dissolution d'un mariage chez les Sangs Purs : la répudiation publique lorsqu'elle s'avérait possible, tout ce qui pouvait passer par la tête du chef de famille dans tout autre cas.

- Elle n'est pas morte, Draco, il est inutile de prendre cet air. Je ne te cacherais pas qu'il était de mon intention de me débarrasser d'elle, mais elle s'est enfuie et le Lord n'a pas accueilli mes actions avec une délectation exagérée, soupira Lucius, sirotant son thé. Après quelques joyeusetés, fort classiques lors d'une réunion de Mangemorts et dont je t'épargnerai le récit, le Lord a fait venir une personne qui m'était inconnue. J'ai très vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire et je n'ai ni eu mon mot à dire, ni pu me défendre, ma baguette m'ayant été ôtée. J'ai, par la suite, été enfermé jusqu'à ce que le Lord estime qu'il m'avait suffisamment puni.

- Vampire ? souffla Draco tout bas.

- Hélas, oui. Je suis venu voir Severus dès qu'il m'a été possible. Le jeune Potter a débarqué sans cérémonie en plein milieu d'une réunion avec Dumbledore et… J'avoue ignorer ce qui m'a pris. Quand ma raison m'ait revenue, il dormait dans mes bras et on m'a annoncé qu'il était mon calice.

- Alors c'est vrai… exhala Draco dans un souffle léger.

- Il semblerait, murmura Severus, pensif.

Lucius ne savait ce à quoi ils faisaient allusion mais il ne posa pas de question. Quelque chose d'indistinct l'incita à se taire et à patienter jusqu'à un moment plus opportun. Sirius prit une grande inspiration et se lança. La conversation ayant mentionnée une Black, il pouvait se permettre de s'en mêler, étant le chef de famille, sans craindre la réaction de Malfoy.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé régler le problème avec Narcissa au lieu de prendre un tel risque ? Elle pouvait être punie aussi bien par la Maison des Black que par celle des Malfoy… Je n'aurais certes pas été miséricordieux et Voldemort ne peut guère me haïr davantage.

- Pour qu'elle atterrisse à Azkaban pour de nombreuses années et que je reste coincé avec elle, incapable de me remarier ? Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'entrer dans les ordres, merci bien.

- Je ne suis certes pas allé à Serpentard et j'ai toujours été considéré comme le mouton noir de la famille, mais je suis un Black, pas un enfant de cœur. Nous avons bien des moyens de châtier un membre de la famille qui n'ont rien à voir avec Azkaban ou la justice. Je prendrais peut-être son cas en considération lorsque les choses se seront tassées mais, quoi qu'il en soit, la question n'est plus d'actualité dorénavant.

- Elle l'est plus que jamais, au contraire, répondit Lucius. Je n'entends pas me conformer aux ordres du Lord qui exige que je maintienne les apparences pour le monde sorcier.

- Vous n'êtes visiblement pas très au courant des relations vampire/calice, contra Sirius en secouant la tête. Pas que je critique ce fait. Peu de gens étudient ces sujets s'ils n'en ont pas un besoin évident ou immédiat.

Il se décolla du mur et vint se servir une deuxième tasse de thé.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Draco, intrigué.

Le jeune homme savait très bien qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour entre ses parents et que son père ne perdait pas de temps en sentiments inutiles lorsqu'il avait pris une décision, mais il était remué par le fait qu'ils avaient failli s'entretuer et ne voulait pas qu'ils recommencent à la première occasion. Il était certes plus proche de son père que de sa mère, une femme d'un abord froid qui, certes le gâtait, mais ne portait d'intérêt réel à son fils que lorsqu'elle en avait usage, généralement pour jouer à la famille parfaite dans les réceptions ennuyeuses à mourir qu'elle affectionnait, mais il ne souhaitait certainement pas sa mort. Un divorce à la mode moldue lui aurait parfaitement convenu dans ces circonstances. Sachant pertinemment que cela n'avait pas la moindre chance de se produire, il était prêt à accepter toute alternative qui ne comprenait pas le meurtre de sa mère par son père. Si la nouvelle nature de créature magique de ce dernier lui permettait d'éviter cette étape, il en était preneur, quitte à devoir remercier Potter et subir sa présence pour le reste de sa vie !

- Pour faire simple, intervint Severus qui n'était décidément pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de s'endormir dans un fauteuil pendant que Black discourait sans suite comme il savait si bien le faire, lorsqu'un vampire réclame son calice, ils établissent un lien magique semblable au mariage. Ce lien n'a pas l'aspect légal d'une union sorcière célébrée par un officiel du Ministère mais en possède toutes les autres caractéristiques. A l'instant où tu lui as fait boire ton sang, tu l'as épousé. Sincères condoléances.

- Le fait que je sois déjà marié ne bloque pas le… processus ? demanda l'avocat bien entrainé qu'il était.

- Pas dans ce cas, reprit Sirius. Le mariage étant antérieur à la transformation, il devient automatiquement caduc à l'instant où le lien est formé, et ce même si le lien n'est pas à proprement parler considéré comme un mariage effectif. Pour la loi sorcière, Narcissa a été en quelque sorte répudiée mais sans le déshonneur qui accompagne normalement cette procédure. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort ait pensé à la possibilité que vous trouviez votre calice lorsqu'il a eu cette idée. Il n'existe plus beaucoup de vampires de nos jours et les lois qui régissent leurs habitudes particulières sont très anciennes et peu connues hors des vieilles familles ayant été en relation avec des vampires à un moment ou à un autre de leur histoire. Même les politiciens et les avocats ont cessé de s'en préoccuper il y a de nombreuses années. Il est très rare qu'un vampire fasse appelle au Magenmagot après tout.

Alors que Draco grimaçait de nouveau à la mention du nom honni, Lucius arqua légèrement un sourcil inquisiteur et Sirius s'expliqua. Que ne ferait-il pas pour Harry…

- La famille Black ayant du sang de vampire dans les veines, elle possède également des archives étendues sur le sujet. Si vous aviez épousé ma cousine après être devenu un vampire, alors elle aurait dû cohabiter avec Harry, bon gré mal gré.

Severus se leva et fit disparaitre le plateau de thé.

- Aussi passionnante que soit cette conversation, je pense qu'il serait temps de nous retirer. Draco, il est l'heure du couvre-feu. Tu devrais déjà être dans ton dortoir, préfet ou non, tu commences tôt demain matin et je te préviens qu'il est hors de question que tu fasses exploser ma salle de classe, avertit le maitre des potions alors le blondinet s'apprêtait à protester vigoureusement. Black, tu sors aussi.

- Mais…

- Je doute que Lucius aie besoin de ta compagnie pour dormir, ce qui lui est en revanche indispensable après le mois qu'il vient de vivre.

- J'apprécierais en effet au plus haut point l'absence d'un chaperon, confirma l'aristocrate. Je promets de ne pas toucher à Potter, cela vous convient-il ?

Lucius n'avait pas la moindre envie de composer avec Sirius Black mais l'homme avait prouvé être des plus têtu et il voulait dormir, de préférence avant l'aube. Le sang absolument délectable de son calice lui avait rendu des forces mais il éprouvait encore le besoin de récupérer.

- Tant qu'il est endormi, vous ne devriez pas sentir le besoin de finaliser le lien, admit Sirius avec une visible répugnance. Je présume que je peux m'absenter quelques heures…

- Finaliser le lien ? demanda Lucius. Je croyais qu'il avait été créé lors de la morsure.

- Créé, oui. Mais pas achevé, intervint Severus. Cela te contrarierait-il affreusement d'attendre jusqu'à demain pour avoir des explications ? Quoiqu'il advienne, Dumbledore débarquera ici avant le petit-déjeuner pour affranchir son protégé sur la situation. Je pense que tes interrogations trouveront leurs réponses à ce moment-là.

- Cela me convient parfaitement, Severus.

Sirius s'approcha doucement d'Harry et passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux, sous le regard inconsciemment attentif de Lucius. Il retira sa main à regret puis sortit de la pièce sans prononcer une parole.

- Je te parie que ce sac à puces entêté s'incrustera demain matin, déplora Severus. Bonne nuit, Lucius. Draco, je t'attends dans le salon.

- Bonne nuit, Severus.

Le directeur des Serpentards sortit et les deux Malfoy restèrent entre eux.

- Pourquoi a-t-_Il_ fait cela, père ? demanda doucement Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Lucius. Sûrement a-t-il estimé que cela lui assurerait à la fois un moyen de me punir de vouloir me débarrasser de ma femme infidèle, et une possibilité d'augmenter sa propre puissance en comptant un vampire parmi ses rangs. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en créatures magiques, loin de là, mais je sais que je serais infiniment plus délicat à tuer, ou même à blesser maintenant. Son mépris pour les créatures magiques lui fait simplement omettre des détails importants, comme le fait que les vampires sont par nature dominateurs et ne reconnaissent donc pas de maître, et son dédain pour les émotions humaines de tout type ne lui permet pas de comprendre que, même sans cela, je ne tolèrerais pas de recevoir des ordres du fou mégalomaniaque qui couche avec ma femme.

- Elle… avec _Lui_… ? Oh Merlin, gémit un Draco verdâtre.

- Exactement ma réaction, la colère en moins. Mais oublions les sujets qui fâchent. A quoi faisiez-vous allusion tout à l'heure, Severus et toi ? A moins que tu ne préfères me révéler quels étaient tes motifs pour rompre tes interactions avec la fille Parkinson ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, balbutia Draco, et surtout long à expliquer… Cela fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles je souhaitais que vous fassiez une visite d'inspection mais maintenant… Pourrions-nous en discuter à une date ultérieure ? Je crains que Severus ne s'impatiente, se déroba-t-il.

- Soit, acquiesça Lucius, voyant nettement le trouble de son fils.

L'affaire n'était pas si innocente qu'il l'avait cru au premier abord si son fils en perdait sa fluide maîtrise du langage.

- Mais aussi déplaisante que soit cette conversation, je tiens à ce que nous l'ayons au plus vite, insista-t-il.

- Bien sûr, père. Je suis libre demain à partir de 16h.

- Bien, nous prendrons le thé. Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il, attirant Draco contre son cœur.

- Bonne nuit, père, murmura le garçon.

Il serait bien resté davantage mais il tenait à ce que son père se remette parfaitement de ses aventures car, bien que sa condition de vampire le rende plus résistant et plus apte à se régénérer, le besoin de sommeil ne s'en faisait pas moins sentir et un bon lit douillet n'était jamais à dédaigner. Draco finit par se glisser hors de l'étreinte paternelle et sortit rejoindre Severus.

Resté seul, Lucius se permit un long soupir et cacha pendant un instant son visage entre ses mains, submergé par des émotions contradictoires. Il éprouvait un soulagement incontestable à s'être défait des griffes acérées de Voldemort, sauvegardant son manoir et ses finances dans l'opération. Il ne se féliciterait jamais assez de n'avoir point laissé à sa femme le plus petit accès à ses coffres à Gringotts, lui offrant simplement ce qu'elle demandait sans jamais prêter attention à la facture. Dans le cas contraire, toute la fortune des Malfoy se trouverait d'ors et déjà engagée dans l'effort de guerre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait cependant empêcher une sourde angoisse de l'envahir peu à peu. Quelle serait la réaction du Lord lorsque Narcissa refuserait foyer et qu'il comprendrait alors la désertion de son bras droit ? Chercherait-il à s'en prendre à Draco en constatant qu'il avait perdu la main mise sur l'influence considérable qui accompagnait le nom des Malfoy ? Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il placer la sécurité de son fils entre les mains de ce vieil hystérique de Dumbledore ?

Puis Harry se mit à geindre tout bas, visiblement angoissé, alors qu'il se tournait dans les sens. Lucius réagit instinctivement, posant les mains sur les épaules du garçon pour l'empêcher de tomber du lit et celui-ci se calma peu à peu.

_Et voilà, je ne peux même pas le lâcher cinq secondes… Salazar !_

Gardant une main en contact avec le Gryffondor aux réactions décidément très étranges, Lucius se saisit de sa baguette et l'agita brièvement, ses vêtements semblant s'évaporer pour réapparaitre en une petite pile, bien nette et parfaitement pliée, sur le fauteuil que Draco occupait quelques instants auparavant. Il souleva le garçon comme une mariée sans prendre la peine de le dévêtir et, d'un petit geste souple du poignet, ouvrit les couvertures. Il ne pouvait apparemment pas se passer de toucher Potter mais il refusait de dormir au dessus de la couette.

_Autant s'installer confortablement…_

Il plaça son calice entre les draps et le rejoignit, prenant bien garde à ne pas se séparer d'Harry, avant de rabattre la courtepointe sur leurs corps. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille fine du Survivant pour ne pas se faire jeter à bas du lit par ses mouvements frénétiques si d'aventure il s'éloignait pendant la nuit et, bien qu'il ne lui paraisse absolument pas normal de se coucher dans le même lit qu'un adolescent mâle, d'autant plus lorsqu'il l'enlaçait, il s'endormit.

*************

Square Grimmauld.

Sirius sortit de la salle de bain et se glissa dans ses draps frais, préoccupé. Il tassa l'oreiller à la tête du lit et s'y adossa. Il avait bien compris, progéniture à l'appui, que son très cher filleul et Lucius Malfoy allaient développer une relation qui, d'après ce que son futur fils lui avait confié, serait équilibrée et heureuse mais il restait un être humain avec ses doutes et ses incertitudes. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement de vampire, encore moins un vampire muni d'un calice, mais il avait beaucoup étudié leurs coutumes et leurs lois en parallèle de sa maîtrise en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et rien de ce qui était rapporté dans les archives n'était réjouissant. Les vampires avaient la fâcheuse manie d'être extrêmement dominateurs – comme si Lucius Malfoy ne l'était pas déjà suffisamment ! – et de ne pas supporter avec gentillesse les tentatives de rébellion de leur calice. Au vu du caractère emporté et frondeur d'Harry, il sentait que les choses n'allaient pas être simples mais peut-être l'obstination bornée du garçon lui permettrait-elle de ne pas se laisser totalement dominer par l'emprise du vampire sur le calice.

Ordonnant à Kreatur de lui apporter du thé malgré l'heure tardive, Sirius soupira. Le destin était en marche et il ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il ne pensait pas que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Oh soit, il n'imaginait pas sans quelques difficultés Harry tomber amoureux de Malfoy mais il n'aurait pas cru que son filleul se verrait contraint de partager la vie d'un Mangemort à peine sorti des geôles de Voldemort. Quitte à ce qu'Harry finisse son existence dans les bras d'un Malfoy, Sirius aurait préféré qu'il s'agisse de son choix, pas d'un tour parmi tant d'autres joués par l'inépuisable sac à malices de la Magie.

Il sirota lentement la tasse de breuvage brûlant que son elfe avait condescendu à lui servir, ses pensées dérivant vers le corps mince mais étonnamment musclé et puissant qui l'avait maintenu pendant toute la durée d'interaction entre Harry et Malfoy. Le maître des potions résident de Poudlard semblait cacher bien des détails délicieusement appétissants sous ses lourdes robes noires… Oh, pas qu'il soit intéressé mais tout de même…

Il termina à regret son thé, du Montagne Bleue, son favori lorsqu'une réflexion difficile s'imposait ou que le temps était à la pluie. Et s'il en demandait une nouvelle tasse ? Connaissant les principes excentriques de l'animal qui lui servait d'elfe dévoué, il doutait qu'elle ne lui soit servie avant une semaine, rien que pour le faire enrager. Il était déjà miraculeux qu'il ait réussi à faire valoir son opinion une fois. Il lissa les couvertures, s'interrogeant sur le bien-fondé d'une nuit de sommeil. Il voulait être en forme pour défendre et soutenir Harry de son mieux le lendemain mais il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait senti le corps chaud et viril d'un homme pressé contre le sien qu'il craignait que ses hormones n'aient à l'esprit de fantasmer sur le directeur des Serpentards sans se soucier de son avis négatif sur la question.

Soupirant, il replaça convenablement son oreiller et se roula en boule sous ses couvertures, résigné.

***************

Cachots, dortoir des Serpentards.

Draco regardait pensivement le plafond de sa chambre, habitude qui était devenue régulière depuis l'annonce de la disparition de ses parents.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le Lord ait pu faire transformer son père en vampire pour le punir. Il n'avait pas de préjugés particuliers sur les créatures magiques tant qu'elles n'étaient pas outrageusement dangereuses, comme un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune ou un hippogriffe insulté. Il savait que son père deviendrait un monstre sanguinaire en cas de crise mais, avec un calice, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela n'arrive. Enfin, si Potter daignait se comporter comme un calice attentif au bien-être de son vampire est sensé le faire. Draco ne connaissait pas grand-chose à ces relations particulières mais il doutait que Saint Potter mette beaucoup de bonne volonté dans toute cette affaire quand il voyait avec quel dédain ce dernier avait traité sa propre fille.

Par ailleurs, la réponse de Severus sur ce point le laissait perplexe.

*********

**Flashback**

*********

Severus raccompagnait Draco à son dortoir dans un silence reposant que le jeune homme accueillait avec joie.

- Tu crois que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il presque timidement à son parrain.

- Pour ta mère ? Je ne sais pas… Pour Lucius ? Oui, je pense, fut la réponse pensive du directeur des Serpentards.

- Mais c'est Potter ! protesta faiblement Draco.

Il n'aimait définitivement pas Potter et ce Gryffondor exaspérant n'était certes pas digne, ni de son père, ni de devenir son beau-père, mais Draco voulait y croire, bien sûr, parce qu'il s'agissait justement de son père et parce qu'il lui souhaitait d'être heureux et non bloqué dans une union froide et dénuée de sentiments.

- Je t'avoue que je serais surpris qu'il prenne la situation actuelle avec philosophie et bonne humeur, mais il est de son intérêt de ne pas trop en faire. Le lien est sans appel et Lucius peut être un maillon déterminant dans l'issue de cette guerre. D'après Althaїr, leur relation future est équilibrée. Ils finiront sûrement par trouver un terrain d'entente quelconque…

- Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment, souffla Draco.

- Je sais, déclara Severus, glissant un bras autour des épaules de son filleul, le serrant brièvement contre lui.

Draco se laissa étreindre, fermant fortement les paupières. Il avait besoin de toute la chaleur humaine disponible en ce moment.

***************

**Fin du Flashback**

***************

Draco soupira et se retourna, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller de plumes. Il était très clair que son père, tout comme son parrain, allait s'attendre à ce qu'il reprenne les cours dès le lendemain matin. Ce n'étaient pas les classes en elles-mêmes qui lui posaient problème, non, l'ennui venait du fait qu'un certain rouquin serait plus que probablement présent et qu'il ne voulait pas le voir pour tous les Gallions de la planète.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder en face Ronald Weasley. Il avait laissé son contrôle lui échapper juste sous les yeux de la belette, il lui avait laissé entrevoir qui il était réellement sous le masque glacialement stylé du parfait Malfoy.

Cette histoire devait faire les gorges chaudes de tout Poudlard depuis qu'elle s'était produite. Il était sûrement déshonoré dorénavant et n'osait imaginer la réaction de son père…

Merlin, son père !! Comment allait-il bien pourvoir lui expliquer tout cela le lendemain ? Il ne pouvait pas se dérober. Lorsque Lucius vous invitait à boire le thé, il ne requérait pas poliment votre présence. Quelles que soient les apparences, il vous donnait un ordre auquel mieux valait ne point tenter de se soustraire.

- Il va m'étriper lorsqu'il découvrira que je suis sensé épouser un Weasley…, gémit Draco en rabattant sa couette sur sa tête.

*************

Appartements de Severus Snape, cachots.

Severus s'était assis à son bureau avec la ferme intention de corriger les copies qui s'amoncelaient mais constatait amèrement qu'il s'en trouvait incapable. Il aurait aimé être aussi sûr de l'avenir qu'il l'avait assuré à Draco mais le fait était qu'il s'inquiétait terriblement.

Il ne s'alarmait pas outre mesure pour l'issue de la guerre. Tout du moins, pas davantage que de coutume. Lucius était plus haut placé dans la hiérarchie mangemoresque qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être, et il connaissait suffisamment son vieil ami pour savoir que s'il s'estimait trahi, il n'avait de répit qu'une fois vengé. Même sans sa transformation en vampire, il aurait poursuivi le Lord de sa fureur jusqu'à ce que son ancien maître décède. Rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un Malfoy offensé. Et offensé, il l'était certainement. Il était persuadé que la collaboration de Lucius serait sans prix et des plus appréciable. A la condition indispensable que Potter ne flanque pas tout par terre.

Il aimerait croire, pour le bien de son ami, que Potter soit assez souple pour qu'ils puissent effectivement s'entendre mais il craignait que cela ne soit pour le moins difficile. Si ces deux hommes avaient une seule chose en commun, il s'agissait bien de leur obstination. Lucius avait mené une vie nettement moins agréable qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il savait pertinemment que son ami avait vécu un mariage essentiellement platonique et sans le moindre amour, et bien qu'un Serpentard ne soit pas très enclin à croire en ce genre de guimauve, il lui souhaitait d'obtenir un minimum de satisfaction de son union actuelle, aussi contrainte et indésirable soit-elle. La magie d'un vampire choisissait son calice pour sa compatibilité magique mais rien ne garantissait l'apparition de sentiment, ou même de simple respect, entre les deux partenaires. L'absence d'intérêt de Lucius pour la gente masculine, doublé des réactions belliqueuses que le seul nom de Malfoy provoquait chez Potter, promettaient une guerre sans merci.

Son propre avenir ne lui paraissait guère plus réjouissant. Rien ne pouvait lui sembler plus contrariant que de subir la présence de Black jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… Soupirant, il se leva et renonça à ses corrections, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

************

Le lendemain matin, bureau de Dumbledore, 6h45.

Severus frappa sèchement à la porte.

- Severus, mon petit, entrez ! Une petite tasse de thé ? proposa joyeusement le directeur en lui ouvrant.

- Sans façon, répliqua le sombre professeur, affichant son humeur massacrante qui ne réussit cependant pas à faire disparaître l'étincelle pétillante des yeux de son vieux mentor.

- Vous refusez une tasse de Darjeeling de si bon matin ? Auriez-vous mal dormi, mon cher ? Je vous recommande de prendre une petite verveine une demi-heure avant d'aller vous coucher, c'est un remède souverain.

- Je déteste la verveine, tenez-vous le pour dit une bonne fois pour toute, Albus, rétorqua Severus. Il avait en effet fort peu dormi, le souvenir très présent du corps délicieusement souple d'un grand brun au caractère épouvantable l'ayant pour le moins distrait.

La cheminée s'éclaira brusquement de flammes vertes et un Sirius passablement échevelé en émergea.

- Ah, vous êtes encore là, parfait. Je viens avec vous, annonça-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? persifla Severus.

- Oh, toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé, cracha Sirius.

Severus haussa légèrement le sourcil gauche, intrigué. Pour une fois, il n'avait nullement provoqué l'animagus et sa réaction outrancière le laissait perplexe.

Sirius se contenta de le regarder de travers, sans offrir d'explication. Il s'était réveillé très tôt, dans un état qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis son adolescence. Azkaban, puis sa cavale, n'avaient certes pas été propices à l'apparition de rêves érotiques et de pulsions sexuelles en tous genres, et Sirius eut grandement apprécié que sa libido ne se réveille pas à cause de Snape. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir rêvé d'un amant fougueux aux yeux noirs envoûtants et ses draps souillés étaient une preuve indéniable de son excitation nocturne. Maintenant, cet homme des plus énervant se tenait face à lui, le regardant hautainement, un fin sourcil arqué, comme pour s'enquérir de son humeur.

- Bien, puisque vous êtes là, mon cher Sirius, allons-y. J'espère que notre jeune ami est réveillé, conclut Albus.

Les trois hommes se rendirent rapidement aux appartements mis à la disposition de Lucius Malfoy et la conversation reprit.

- Severus, mon cher, jusqu'à quel point pensez-vous qu'il soit opportun de faire confiance à Mr Malfoy ? demanda Albus, sachant que les deux hommes étaient amis depuis de nombreuses années.

- Je ne ferais jamais entièrement confiance à un Malfoy mais je sais qu'en la circonstance son but est exactement le même que le nôtre. Ce qu'il fera ensuite, en revanche, reste indiscernable…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se satisfasse uniquement de la protection du jeune Draco en guise de remerciement pour les informations que nous voulons obtenir…

- Il n'y a guère de chances, en effet. La puissance des Malfoy vient de leur connaissance étendue des cadavres dissimulés dans les placards de la plupart des gens influents… Lucius n'est en rien différent. Il ne dira rien de trop compromettant sans avoir reçu en échange des informations valables de notre part.

Parvenu devant la porte, Albus y frappa poliment et le cri paniqué qui traversa le panneau fit partir Sirius au quart de tour. En temps normal, il était fort dangereux d'entrer sans prévenir dans le lieu de résidence d'un Mage Noir, les sorts de protection dont ils tapissaient le moindre trou de souris étant spécialement choisis pour faire le maximum de dommage sur tout intrus, mais l'état second dans lequel Lucius était arrivé la veille l'avait empêché de placer ne serait-ce qu'un simple sort de verrouillage sur la serrure.

S'élançant à la suite de l'animagus, Dumbledore et Snape entrèrent dans la chambre et virent le Survivant recroquevillé contre l'armoire, terrorisé, et Sirius qui retenait Lucius, déjouant chaque tentative que le blond faisait pour rejoindre le garçon.

- Mais laissez-moi passer ! s'écria Lucius, sur le point de frapper cet importun qui l'empêchait d'aller apaiser son calice. Le flot de terreur qui lui parvenait le rendait presque fou. Il fallait qu'il l'endigue au plus vite.

- Allez vous occuper d'Harry, Sirius, lança doucement Albus alors que Severus repoussait son ami vers le lit.

- Reste calme, Lucius, lui ordonna Severus. Le simple fait de se réveiller dans ton lit est suffisant pour faire peur à un adolescent qui te croit un Mangemort fanatique et cruel, tu ne crois pas ?

Sirius s'agenouilla auprès d'Harry et ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurs. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Que faisait-il dans cette chambre inconnue ? Il s'était réveillé, bien au chaud, se sentant en sécurité, avant de réaliser que ce qu'il percevait était la chaleur d'un corps musclé et indéniablement masculin derrière lui. Se retournant vivement, il avait vu qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort de première classe, et avait paniqué. Il s'était dégagé avec l'énergie du désespoir et avait reculé, de plus en plus loin alors que le grand blond se rapprochait sans cesse, cherchant à l'attraper.

- Sssshhhhhhh… Là… Tout va bien…, le berça gentiment Sirius, traçant de petits cercles apaisants dans son dos. Shhhh, ne dis rien, là, reprit-il lorsque le garçon tenta de parler. On discutera dès que tu te sentiras un peu mieux, d'accord ?

- Severus, lâche-moi ! C'est à moi de…

- Lucius, je vous en prie, taisez-vous et ne m'obligez pas à vous immobiliser ! exigea Dumbledore. J'espérais qu'Harry réagirait avec plus de sang-froid mais personne ne peut lui en vouloir de s'être affolé en se retrouvant tout à coup dans votre chambre. Laissez Sirius le calmer. Ensuite nous pourrons lui expliquer de quoi il retourne.

Les sanglots d'Harry s'estompaient lentement dans la robe de sorcier bleue de Sirius qui passait tendrement les doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Lorsque le jeune homme n'émit plus qu'un ou deux reniflements occasionnels, Sirius le convainquit de se relever et de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, lançant à Lucius ses vêtements qui occupaient précédemment la place. Le blond se restreignait autant qu'il lui était possible d'égorger Sirius Black et choisit de passer quelque chose de plus convenable en société qu'un boxer de soie noire.

- Harry ? demanda doucement Sirius.

- Pourquoi… que…

- Harry, de quoi te rappelles-tu de la soirée d'hier soir ?

- Euh… je… je crois que je suis monté dans le bureau de Dumbledore… et… gris… du gris et je ne pouvais plus bouger… et… je sais plus…

- Comment t'expliquer tout cela ?? hésita Sirius. Euh… Juste après être arrivé moi-même dans le bureau, j'ai constaté que ton regard avait croisé celui de Lucius Malfoy. Il faut que tu saches qu'il est récemment devenu un vampire et que les vampires ont un calice.

- C'est quoi un calice ? demanda Harry en regardant anxieusement Lucius du coin de l'œil. Et pourquoi je me suis réveillé dans son lit ? Et… et…

- Oh la… Une question à la fois, s'il te plait… Il semblerait que la magie de Malfoy t'ait reconnu comme un compagnon compatible, un calice. Dans cette situation, un vampire ne contrôle pas ses actes. Il réagit instinctivement et crée le lien qui va l'unir à son calice pour le reste de sa vie. C'est un instinct qui s'est développé au cours des siècles pour la protection des vampires.

- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas plutôt le pauvre calice qu'il faudrait protéger ? interrogea le jeune homme, visiblement passionné par les explications de son parrain alors qu'il surveillait Lucius, le regardant de travers.

- Tu prends le problème par le mauvais bout, Harry. Le calice ne risque absolument rien. Il y a plusieurs millénaires, cet instinct n'existait pas et de très nombreux vampires mourraient parce que leurs calices refusaient de se lier avec eux. Une fois qu'un vampire a trouvé son calice, il ne peut plus se nourrir du sang provenant d'une autre personne. Si le calice n'accepte pas de le nourrir, le vampire n'a que deux choix : le forcer, ce qui tuera rapidement la personne concernée car la morsure est réputée très douloureuse et très affaiblissante dans ces conditions, ou mourir de faim. Au fur et à mesure, les vampires ont développé une sorte d'aura qui empêche le refus de leur calice. C'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je pourrais t'expliquer le mécanisme plus en détails si cela t'intéresse…

- Autrement dit, je dois accepter que ce Mangemort boive mon sang ? râla Harry, le visage figé dans une grimace de dégoût.

- Ce sera à vous deux de définir votre relation, Harry, mais… oui, le rôle d'un calice est de nourrir son vampire. Il reçoit en échange une protection farouche. C'est pour cela que Malfoy essayait de s'approcher de toi tout à l'heure. Tu as eu peur quand tu t'es réveillé je suppose ? Et bien, il ressent tes émotions violentes, ce qui lui permettra de te protéger quand tu en auras besoin. Je pense qu'il voulait juste essayer de te calmer.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas me mettre dans son lit et se coller contre moi ! protesta véhémentement Harry.

- Il n'est pas possible de séparer un calice de son vampire lorsque le lien est aussi frais, Potter, intervint Severus. Si Lucius avait rompu le contact entre vous et lui, vous auriez très rapidement été pris d'une violente crise d'angoisse, ce qui vous arrivera si vous restez éloigné de lui plus de quelques heures. La durée est variable, selon le lien. Plus celui-ci est puissant et plus le couple peut supporter la séparation mais cela n'excède jamais 12 à 24 heures.

- COUPLE ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! hurla le jeune homme.

- Merlin, mais qu'apprennent-ils en Défense dans cette école ? soupira Sirius, atterré.

- NE DÉTOURNE PAS LA CONVERSATION !!!! rugit le Survivant.

- Pour une fois, je serais assez tenté de tomber en accord avec ce sac à puces, déclara Severus, d'une voix veloutée. Il n'y a pas eu un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal décent depuis Lupin, ce qui n'est pas peu dire… Sachez donc Potter, si toutefois votre faible entendement s'avère capable de concentration sur un sujet plus ardu que le Quidditch, que le meilleur moyen de détruire un vampire est de tuer son calice, et vice versa, ce qui fait du cas qui nous occupe un parfait exemple de défense. Sans son calice, le vampire ne peut plus se nourrir et devient généralement fou avant de périr d'inanition. Sans son vampire, un calice est soumis à des crises d'angoisse de plus en plus virulentes, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles finisse par provoquer son décès.

- Ce qui n'explique en rien l'utilisation éhontée du terme 'couple', asséna froidement Harry. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à subir les sarcasmes de Snape, d'autant plus en présence d'un Lucius Malfoy qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Lucius oscillait entre la colère noire et l'amusement. Colère dirigée contre Black et Severus pour l'empêcher d'approcher son calice dont il continuait à recevoir les émotions conflictuelles, colère envers son calice pour se comporter si cavalièrement avec lui. Amusement devant leur jeu du chat et de la souris. Il sentait une tension à couper au couteau entre son vieil ami et le dernier rejeton des Black, une tension qualifiable uniquement de sexuelle, ce qui ne lassait pas de le divertir, et le fait que le jeune Potter ose répondre à Severus en plein monologue éducatif était tout bonnement à hurler de rire, à ceci près bien sûr qu'un Malfoy ne rit pas en public.

- Et d'où pensais-tu que venait Elianthe ?? s'enquit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique. Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir te parler des fleurs et des abeilles, si ?

- Siri !! rougit le garçon, toute sa verve disparue.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de me dire qui est cette Elianthe que vous venez de mentionner et de quelle manière cette personne serait liée à la présente circonstance ? demanda Lucius un rien sèchement, n'aimant guère être ainsi laissé de côté, surtout lorsqu'il ne saisissait pas toutes les implications de la conversation.

- Votre future fille, mon cher Lucius, intervint Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde!!

Désolée de cette longue absence, due pour moitié à un déménagement épuisant, et pour moitié à l'arrivée d'un adorable chaton très dynamique qui se laisse emporter par sa verve littéraire à chaque fois que j'approche de mon clavier! Résultat : il m'écrit des paragraphes entiers sans le moindre sens, ou pire, m'efface tout ce que je venais d'écrire!!

Il s'est enfin calmé de ce côté et j'ai pu reprendre une activité normale!

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

- Je me rends bien compte, mon cher, que cela vous gâche la surprise mais vous allez engendrer avec Harry une charmante fille que vous prénommerez Elianthe, nom dans lequel je reconnais sans doute possible le goût très sûr de la famille Malfoy, répondit gaiement Dumbledore.

- Et comment pourriez-vous être au courant d'un tel événement, en admettant qu'il se produise effectivement ? s'enquit suspicieusement Lucius, persuadé que cette fois le directeur de Poudlard était mûr pour la célèbre maison de retraite pour sorciers azimutés 'Les Citronniers', dans la campagne tranquille du pays de Galles.

- Mais parce que nous avons eu l'indicible plaisir de la rencontrer, ainsi que plusieurs de ses amis, y compris son fiancé, badina Albus.

- Comment ça, fiancé ? intervint Severus d'un ton pincé.

- Oh, Althaїr ne vous a point parlé de sa relation avec Miss Potter-Malfoy ? demanda innocemment Albus, l'air légèrement contrit.

- L'un d'entre vous aurait-il l'extrême obligeance de daigner me fournir une explication cohérente ? s'énerva Lucius, la moutarde lui montant doucettement au nez.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la réponse lui vienne d'Harry, qui prenant une profonde inspiration regarda le vampire bien en face.

- Il y a quelques semaines quatre personnes ont atterri dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner, projetés dix-sept ans dans le passé à cause d'une potion expérimentale ratée : Elianthe Potter-Malfoy, Samael Malfoy, Althaїr Black et Mya Zabini. Il apparaît que Lili et Al se fréquentent assidûment en dehors des cours.

- Samael Malfoy ?

- Ton petit-fils, descendant de Draco et de Ronald Weasley, précisa Severus, un peu contrarié de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de la liaison de son fils avec la jeune Malfoy.

Il n'avait rien à redire à son choix, la jeune fille était belle, gracieuse et bien élevée malgré son ascendance potterienne, mais il eut apprécié de se voir gracier d'un minimum de confiance de la part du garçon. Il refusait d'admettre que son fils n'avait pas cherché à lui dissimuler quoi que soit, leur relation étant évidente pour tous, et qu'il n'avait tout simplement rien vu, incapable d'imaginer que son fils de dix-sept ans soit déjà engagé alors que lui en était au point mort à trente-sept ans.

- Draco avec un Weasley ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il point informé ? s'indigna Lucius, les yeux flamboyants, en oubliant sa future fille, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui préférait ne pas penser à cet élément bien trop réel de son avenir.

- Je présume qu'il n'en a pas encore eu le temps, eut égard à votre incarcération dans les geôles de Voldemort, déclara gentiment Dumbledore pour calmer l'aristocrate.

- Il aurait dû commencer par là !!! Il est absolument hors de question qu'un Malfoy s'abaisse à marivauder avec un Weasley !

- Vous devriez peut-être attendre de voir s'ils ont réellement un avenir ensemble avant de les condamner ainsi, protesta Sirius. Ron n'est pas un garçon très brillant, je vous l'accorde – ne dis rien, Harry, tu sais que c'est la vérité – mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et de loyal. S'il s'avère être en mesure de rendre votre fils heureux, rien d'autre ne devrait entrer en ligne de compte.

Lucius ne daigna tout d'abord pas répondre, se contentant de toiser froidement l'animagus. Bien évidemment, le bonheur de son fils lui importait, bien plus que Black ne pourrait jamais le comprendre, mais il ne pouvait tolérer un Weasley. Lucius n'avait guère envie de faire étalage de sa vie privée mais sa position restait au mieux précaire dans le camp de la Lumière, même s'il était désormais lié au Golden Boy, et peut-être serait-il judicieux de ne pas se montrer comme un parfait sans-cœur à leurs yeux s'il souhaitait obtenir informations et soutien contre le Lord, sans omettre protection pour sa famille.

- Je me préoccupe de l'avenir de mon fils, finit-il par déclarer, sa voix empreinte d'un soupçon de dédain. Je n'ai pas questionné une seule seconde ses motivations lorsqu'il m'a demandé de renoncer aux préparatifs de ses fiançailles avec la fille Parkinson et m'apprêtais à lui fournir une liste de candidates potentielles pour la remplacer, le laissant faire son choix parmi elles. S'il envisageait de batifoler avec l'un des rejetons d'une famille à laquelle les Malfoy sont opposés depuis des générations lorsqu'il m'a envoyé cette missive, il va s'en mordre les doigts.

- Cela concerne rarement l'héritier, il est vrai, mais un mariage est une façon honorable de mettre fin à une vendetta, musarda Sirius, s'attirant le regard durement glacial de Lucius.

Bien sûr, Sirius avait parfaitement raison, Lucius en était tout à fait conscient. L'une des techniques les plus courantes pour obtenir réparation d'un grief si ancien que plus personne ne savait réellement ce qui l'avait provoqué était de marier deux enfants, généralement les derniers-nés de chaque lignée, et de considérer ainsi que table rase avait été faite du passé. Le duel des chefs de famille était une autre possibilité mais elle donnait souvent lieu à certaines rancœurs, le camp perdant ayant invariablement tendance à accuser le vainqueur de tricheries et traîtrises diverses, et la situation ne s'en trouvait guère améliorée.

Et quand bien même le mariage était la solution choisie, le résultat donnait parfois naissance à des difficultés plus importantes qu'une vieille querelle à demi oubliée. Pour peu que l'union soit mal équilibrée ou malheureuse, les hostilités risquaient fort de reprendre de plus belle, au grand détriment des éventuels enfants qui en venaient fréquemment à détester l'une des deux, voire les deux familles responsables et à ajouter ainsi des tensions supplémentaires au sein de la bonne société sorcière déjà grandement affectée par les alliances et mésalliances qui y pullulaient.

Non vraiment, Lucius ne se voyait pas autoriser un tel acte de sitôt. Il tenait trop à son fils pour sceller un pacte aussi froidement professionnel et commercial que celui-ci. Cela ne sous-entendait nullement qu'il ne se réservait pas un droit de regard sur la jeune personne que son héritier accepterait en noces et qu'il ne poserait pas son veto le cas échéant. Ne croyant pas le moins du monde aux mariages d'amour et aux grandes déclarations passionnées, il était favorable aux mariages arrangés lorsque ceux-ci étaient conduits avec bon sens et un minimum de respect pour les deux concernés. Mais un Weasley… Il ne pouvait se résoudre à professer un tel irrespect pour son petit dragon.

- Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, grommela Harry. Ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture alors d'ici à ce qu'ils se retrouvent en couple…

- Oh, ça peut venir vite, Harry, soupira Sirius. Tu en es la preuve vivante.

- Je – ne – suis – pas – en – couple ! martela Harry d'une voix tendue. Mais pourquoi tout le monde lui répétait-il cela sans arrêt, hein ??

- Harry, bien que je déteste l'idée d'être en accord avec Snape sur quoi que ce soit, il a raison cette fois. Un vampire et son calice forment un couple, que cela te plaise ou non. Le lien qui les unit est très semblable au mariage, il ne lui manque que la reconnaissance du Ministère. Tu sais à quel point ces abrutis sont étroits d'esprit dès qu'il est question de créatures magiques…

- Marié ?!?!?! couina pathétiquement Harry, interrompant son parrain de son cri affreusement aigu.

- Et bien, en quelque sorte… Je crois que je ferais mieux de commencer par le début pour que cela soit plus clair, indiqua Sirius sous le regard dubitatif de Severus, pas convaincu pour deux Noises que l'animagus soit capable de présenter clairement les choses. Ceux qui naissent vampires ne reconnaissent pas comme valide un mariage classique, au sens propre du terme, soit effectuer cette cérémonie ennuyeuse avec flonflons, discours, buffet, danses et invités indisciplinés. Pour eux, le mariage est l'accomplissement du lien qu'ils forment entre eux et la personne que leur magie a reconnue, leur calice. Il consiste en un échange de sang – que Malfoy a réalisé hier soir – et en une consommation de l'union, généralement quelques heures à quelques jours après l'échange en fonction de la capacité de récupération de l'organisme du calice, qui change pour s'adapter aux besoins accrus de régénération sanguine.

- Par consommation tu veux dire… ? chuchota Harry, pas très rassuré sur son avenir.

- Par les caleçons de Serpentard, Potter !! Il n'y a que vous pour trouver moyen de poser question si stupide ! Un mariage, quelque soit sa forme, n'est effectif que s'il est consommé, c'est-à-dire lorsque l'un des partenaires a pénétré l'autre. Dans le cas présent, le lien ne sera complet que lorsque vous aurez couché avec Lucius, grimaça Severus, refusant de penser à son ami au lit avec Potter. Le vampire étant toujours dominant, en toutes circonstances.

Harry rougit violemment et Sirius lança un regard noir en direction du maître des potions qui n'en fut pas le moins du monde affecté.

Lucius comprit enfin les paroles sibyllines des deux hommes la veille au soir. Il ne s'en réjouissait guère. Son propre sexe n'avait vraiment pas sa préférence, indépendamment de la réaction embarrassante que le fait de mordre Potter avait pu lui procurer. L'instinct prendrait sûrement le dessus sur ses sentiments à ce sujet à un moment ou à un autre mais cela ne satisfaisait nullement l'aristocrate.

Surtout s'il mettait tôt ou tard le gosse enceint. Lucius avait toujours désiré une famille relativement nombreuse, enfin deux enfants au moins, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à faire face à une grossesse masculine, réputées pour être plus délicates à gérer que les grossesses classiques, les hommes n'étant pas physiologiquement faits pour porter des enfants et subir les flots d'hormones débilitantes qui accompagnaient le processus. Il pensait se remarier calmement, après s'être débarrassé de Narcissa, avec une femme suffisamment – mais raisonnablement – jeune pour être joliment décorative, modelable selon ses désirs, et qu'il aurait pris le temps choisir consciencieusement pour éviter une nouvelle Mangemorte froide et désintéressée, sans oublier irrespectueuse.

Mais non, il était condamné à œuvrer pour un camp en lequel il ne croyait pas et coincé avec le Survivant, un gamin d'à peine 17 ans, pour une durée indéterminée. Chacun avait le loisir de trouver en Lucius Malfoy un nombre incalculable de défauts, comme en chaque être humain, mais il n'avait certes pas celui de prendre ses partenaires au berceau.

Harry n'aimait pas Severus Snape, ce n'était pas là une grande nouvelle, mais il apprécia son franc-parler. Sirius aurait tourné autour du pot pendant une décennie, jusqu'à ce qu'il estime son filleul assez âgé pour effectivement avoir une relation plus poussée qu'un flirt. Dans un certain sens, Harry pouvait le comprendre, il l'avait connu bébé et avait sûrement du changer quelques couches avant le décès de ses parents, mais rien ne le protégerait de la réalité. Il avait beau considérer Lucius comme l'un des hommes les plus sexy qu'il ait jamais rencontré, il ne tenait pas en haute estime le passé, les opinions politiques et les actes de l'élégant aristocrate et n'était certainement pas prêt à avoir avec lui la plus petite aventure, encore moins partager sa vie et lui donner une fille. Il n'avait jamais été plus loin que quelques baisers échangés avec Colin Creevey l'an passé, et Théodore Nott en début d'année. L'idée d'une relation sexuelle lui faisait un peu peur, aussi séduisant que soit Lucius.

- Donc je suis sensé… d'ici peu… murmura Harry sur un ton un peu incertain.

- Merlin ! soupira Severus devant le manque de précision du garçon. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un adolescent de 17 ans puisse être aussi coincé…

- Oh ça va vous, hein, râla Harry. Il n'était pas très fier de se révéler si peu digne de sa Maison et n'avait nul besoin des sarcasmes de Snape pour accentuer ce fait.

- Peu importe, intervint Sirius. Pour ce qui est de l'acte en lui-même, tu composeras avec Malfoy, vous êtes, après tout, les seuls concernés. La magie du lien vous y poussera tôt ou tard. Une fois l'union consommée, vous serez très légalement marié en vertu des lois vampiriques et formerez un couple reconnu par toute créature magique… et par les sorciers pas trop réactionnaires. Puisque Malfoy n'est pas né vampire, il vous sera possible de vous marier pour officialiser la situation dans notre société, si jamais vous le souhaitez.

- Il est déjà marié aux dernières nouvelles…

- Tout mariage antérieur à sa nouvelle condition ne peut être poursuivi, à moins qu'il n'ait eu lieu avec la personne qui deviendra son calice. Il y a plusieurs millénaires, les vampires ont commencé, devant leur nombre faiblissant, à transformer des humains pour assurer la perpétuation de leur espèce car, bien que les descendants de ces vampires tardifs n'en soient pas eux-mêmes, ils portent les gènes et peuvent les transmettre. L'ennui était que lorsque ces nouveaux vampires trouvaient leur calice, celui-ci devait vivre avec la famille que le vampire possédait déjà avant sa transformation, si d'aventure famille il y avait. Alors que les enfants de leur compagnon ou compagne n'étaient pas perçus comme un danger potentiel par les calices, ils étaient en revanche extrêmement jaloux de la précédente femme ou du précédent mari. Les couples étaient très souvent déséquilibrés par ces trios forcés et la situation aboutissait fréquemment à des drames. Ils ont donc mis en place une loi, reconnue par la société sorcière dans laquelle la majorité des nouveaux vampires étaient choisis, qui rend caduque toute union antérieure – les parchemins officiels statuant sur l'état marital du vampire se dissolvent en flammes directement dans les tiroirs du Ministère, ainsi que toutes les copies existantes conservées en dehors du bâtiment – mais n'empêche pas les mariages postérieurs.

- Alors il n'est plus marié ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose...

- Vous vouliez faire ménage à trois avec Narcissa ? Et moi qui croyais innocemment que vous étiez exclusivement gay, ainsi que vous l'avez seriné à Miss Weasley… railla Severus.

- En pleine guerre, il n'est guère judicieux de fournir à une Mangemorte un motif supplémentaire de souhaiter ma mort prématurée. Cela ne prête pas à rire, déclara Harry d'une voix acide. Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivaient-elles qu'à lui ? A croire qu'une conjonction cosmique avait juré sa perte.

- Narcissa ne sera certes point ravie de la tournure des événements, mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de la laisser exprimer son mécontentement, intervint Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire avec les mariages postérieurs, Siri ? demanda Harry, ignorant superbement Lucius qui faillit gronder tout haut devant l'aisance avec laquelle son calice le méprisait ouvertement. Il allait devoir mettre quelques petites choses au point avec le jeune Gryffondor sur la place qu'il occupait désormais. Il ne serait pas dit que son calice se conduise avec une telle indignité en public.

- Il faut que tu comprennes qu'une union calice/vampire n'est pas obligatoirement un mariage d'amour. Ce n'est pas parce que la magie d'un sorcier et celle d'un vampire sont compatibles que les individus le sont. Le lien va vous forcer à vous unir une fois pour qu'aucun autre vampire ne puisse jamais te réclamer comme sien mais il ne forcera aucun sentiment à s'épanouir. Ce que cette relation deviendra ne sera que le résultat de ce que vous souhaiterez. Vous pouvez passer toute votre vie à vous détester cordialement et à vous faire la guerre, entraînant une union malheureuse pour vous deux. Ou bien vous pouvez finir par vous respecter et par mettre en place une amitié, voire une certaine complicité. Ou encore tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Génial, l'éternité va me paraître très longue… souffla Harry.

- Pas l'éternité, Potter, coupa la voix agacée de son professeur de potions. Les vampires issus de transformations vivent plusieurs siècles, voire plusieurs millénaires, en fonction de leur puissance et de celle du vampire qui les a engendré, mais ne sont pas immortels. Leur calice voit bien évidemment son espérance de vie augmenter exponentiellement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Sirius en toisant sévèrement le directeur de Serpentard, si la relation s'avère être dénuée de contacts intimes, le vampire peut choisir de se marier avec une tierce personne.

- Et le calice ? demanda suspicieusement Harry sur un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Lui ne peut pas, répondit Dumbledore, l'excuse parfaitement audible dans sa voix, lorsque Sirius baissait les yeux, se perdant dans la contemplation du tapis pour éviter d'affronter son filleul sur ce point.

Albus avait jusqu'ici laissé Sirius et Severus gérer la situation, avec un résultat plutôt satisfaisant, mais il sentait que Sirius ne dirait rien et que les manières froidement désinvoltes de Severus ne feraient de nourrir la colère d'Harry à cette flagrante injustice.

- QUOI ?????? Et en quel honneur ??? siffla violemment Harry.

- Les vampires sont dominateurs, jaloux et absurdement possessifs, Potter, expliqua Severus d'une voix traînante. Un vampire confronté à ce cas de figure tuerait immédiatement son rival, d'où l'interdiction pour les calices de se marier avec tout autre que son vampire, ainsi que l'impossibilité de prendre un amant ou une maîtresse dont ce dernier pourrait percevoir l'odeur en se sustentant.

- Je croyais les calices jaloux aussi, alors pourquoi… ?? demanda-t-il durement, dubitatif.

- Ils le sont, Harry, l'apaisa Sirius, mais un calice n'est pas une créature magique particulièrement dangereuse qui étripera le premier venu sur un simple soupçon. Mise à part la capacité à régénérer son sang plus rapidement qu'un sorcier normal, un calice n'est en rien différent du premier quidam venu. Leur jalousie est… comment dire ? soupira l'animagus. Que la relation vampire/calice soit amoureusement épanouie, ou un combat perpétuel, ne pèse guère dans la balance. Il ne s'agit pas automatiquement d'une jalousie passionnelle mais, s'il n'existe aucun sentiment entre le vampire et le calice, plutôt de celle que tu peux ressentir envers une possession qui t'échappe. Le calice est la nourriture du vampire, raison première pour laquelle il est possessif quelles que soient les circonstances, et le vampire est la protection du calice, protection dont il a désespérément besoin s'il ne veut pas mourir d'angoisse et qu'il refuse de partager. Il va sans dire qu'un calice a une large palette de moyens à sa disposition pour faire comprendre au vampire concerné tout le mal qu'il peut penser de l'intrusion d'un tiers dans leur vie.

Le regard étincelant et mortellement froid que Sirius posa sur Lucius ne laissait nulle place au doute : Lucius n'avait pas intérêt à tenter l'expérience s'il ne voulait pas devoir faire face à de lourdes représailles à la mode Black. Pas une perspective des plus réjouissante au vu des crises que Narcissa avait piquées deci delà au fil des ans. Un Black en colère était magnifiquement dangereux et Lucius n'était pas pressé de renouveler l'exploit qui avait bien failli lui coûter une partie fort importante de sa précieuse anatomie, quelques années auparavant.

L'estomac d'Harry gronda distinctement, faisant rougir le garçon jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous le petit rire amusé de Dumbledore et interrompant Sirius dans sa noble entreprise d'intimidation.

- Au vu de l'heure tardive, peut-être pourrions-nous prendre le petit-déjeuner dans le salon et laisser Harry et Lucius intégrer tout cela ? Je suis sûr que vous resterez tous deux disponibles pour répondre à une question éventuelle, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, n'est-ce pas Messieurs ? demanda le directeur, se tournant vers alternativement vers Sirius et Severus.

Albus pressa rapidement son petit monde dans le salon des appartements qu'il avait alloués à Lucius, sans requérir plus avant leur opinion. Il appela un elfe pour passer commande et entreprit de papoter à tort et à travers dans le but, bien inutile puisque personne ne l'écoutait, de distraire les quatre hommes qui prenaient place autour de la table.

A part le directeur, qui avait apparemment décidé de saouler de paroles tout son entourage si l'on en juge par la célérité avec l'elfe couina et se sauva après avoir déposé les plateaux, nul ne parlait, chaque homme plongé dans ses pensées.

**********

A l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, 7h30.

Draco était en retard.

Il était généralement installé à sa table, entouré de sa cour, un peu avant 7h tous les matins. Mais il n'avait pas pu quitter le confort rassurant de sa chambre à son heure habituelle, inquiet de ce à quoi il devrait faire face.

Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à rassembler suffisamment de courage pour sortir et affronter la réalité, il hésitait bêtement devant la porte.

Il étriperait le premier qui oserait le souligner, bien entendu.

Il devait se reprendre.

Il ne laisserait pas se répandre la rumeur selon laquelle un Malfoy serait perturbé, impressionné ou ne serait-ce que gêné par les actions d'un Weasley !

_Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire… Ça ne peut pas être si terrible après tout… Je vais seulement être la risée de tout Poudlard… _

_Une paille !!_

Draco vérifia une dernière fois la perfection de sa tenue, remis en place une mèche vadrouilleuse, neutralisa toute expression sur son visage délicat et poussa la lourde double porte de la salle.

Son entrée passa remarquablement inaperçue.

Il fronça légèrement son petit nez aristocratique, étonné. Il se demanda s'il préférait cette absence totale de réaction à sa présence ou bien une Grande Salle silencieuse, le regard braqué sur lui, un sourire prêt à poindre. Même s'il s'avouait faiblement être soulagé de ne pas avoir rejoint la table des Serpentards sous les ricanements, il n'aimait guère être tenu ainsi pour quantité négligeable. Un Malfoy n'est jamais snobé, où qu'il soit et quelle que soit la compagnie.

Peut-être Weasley n'avait-il rien dit finalement… Draco n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d'utiliser un matériel de chantage aussi juteux mais apparemment la belette plaçait son honneur gryffondoresque au dessus d'une belle opportunité. Ou alors il s'était contenté de glousser avec ses amis dans leur salle commune. Le Serpentard n'avait aucun moyen de s'en assurer outre le fait de poser la question directement au concerné, ce qu'il éviterait à tout prix, préférant subir une séance de torture dans l'antre du Lord que d'approcher Weasley et ses amis.

L'absence des invités surprises du château et de Potter, en revanche, faisait marcher les langues et les commentaires allaient bon train. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils plus là, étaient-ils repartis à leur époque, si oui comment, pourquoi personne n'avait été prévenu, que pouvait bien faire Harry Potter de si bon matin pour ne pas être, comme il sied, présent au petit-déjeuner… La liste semblait interminable mais Draco ne parvenait pas à s'y intéresser. Sa future petite sœur était adorable et il allait la regretter mais il avait tout simplement trop de choses à l'esprit pour s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Sur sa faiblesse, pas un murmure.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir.

Il fixa silencieusement son assiette remplie de la nourriture que Blaise avait empilée sans son consentement. Il n'avait pas envie de manger. Pas alors qu'il était dans l'incertitude vis-à-vis des intentions fumeuses de Weasley et qu'il se devait de prendre le thé avec son père dans l'après-midi…

Un remue-ménage subit s'éleva de la table des Gryffondors et Draco leva les yeux sans enthousiasme. La Weaselette agitait les bras dans tous les sens, râlant visiblement contre son frère et Granger qui essayaient péniblement de la calmer alors qu'ils semblaient eux-mêmes assez éprouvés pour une obscure raison. Il ne lui traversa pas l'esprit que l'absence de Potter ait pu considérablement stresser ses amis.

Alors que son regard errait sur la tablée, il croisa par mégarde deux yeux bleus inquiets. Il fut bien malgré lui aspiré par l'éclat si vivant de l'âme qu'ils renfermaient et resta là, sans bouger, un toast beurré en main, les yeux fixés dans ceux de cette personne qui rougit brusquement jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, le tirant de sa transe. Clignant rapidement des paupières, Draco se concentra et réalisa que les prunelles qui l'avaient fasciné l'espace d'un instant appartenaient à Ronald Weasley. Le jeune homme avait baissé la tête, le visage toujours aussi coloré, et semblait en proie à une forte émotion.

Draco était partagé entre un profond dégoût de lui-même pour avoir oser trouver les yeux d'un Weasley ne serait-ce que vaguement intéressants et une sincère curiosité devant la réaction étrange du rouquin. Il se serait attendu à recevoir un regard noir en retour, ou tout du moins à des insultes, lancées la bouche pleine puisque rien ne paraissait pouvoir détourner un Weasley d'un repas, pour avoir voulu lui jeter un sort ou tout autre action aussi insensée.

Mais non.

Rien de tout cela.

Pour peu, il croirait presque que Weasley était… gêné ?

Il ne comprenait décidément rien au comportement étonnant de la belette ces derniers temps. Il s'occupait de lui en pleine crise de larmes, ne révélait pas qu'il avait été le témoin de ladite crise de nerfs indigne de Draco, ou gardait l'information soigneusement confinée dans son cercle d'amis, lui épargnant un scandale public, et maintenant il rougissait en croisant son regard ?

Le Prince des Serpentards renonça à ses tentatives d'analyse weasleyenne vouées à l'échec et se leva, quittant la salle sans un regard en arrière.

**********

Blaise ne tentait pas de remonter le moral de son meilleur ami, se sentant curieusement vide. La jeune fille sage et posée qu'il avait côtoyé les semaines passées lui manquait. Il fixait la table des Gryffondors, et plus précisément la sorcière châtain à la chevelure frisottant de manière indisciplinée, avec dans le regard une étincelle d'interrogation fervente. Hermione Granger n'était pas ce qu'il considérait comme la plus séduisante jeune femme de la Grande Salle mais elle possédait un corps souple et mince à la peau légèrement hâlée tout à fait intéressant. Sa personnalité, une fois l'impasse faite sur sa manie des plannings, était attrayante et soutenir une conversation intelligente et cultivée ne lui faisait pas peur. Ils avaient plus de points communs qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé au premier abord.

Oui…

Elle lui plaisait.

La question était : allait-il agir ? Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder une Gryffondor. Blaise avait bien plus d'une conquête à son actif mais aucune chez les lions et les différences qui existaient entre les modes de pensées des Maisons de Poudlard n'étaient pas que des rumeurs ou des divisions schématiques. Elles étaient bien réelles et pouvaient singulièrement vous embrouiller la situation. Hermione avait beau être une sorcière astucieuse, elle n'avait pas la finesse d'analyse des comportements que les Serpentards perfectionnaient tout au long de leur existence. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être trop subtil – recommandé pour les Serdaigles qui aimaient à voir leur intelligence soulignée de la sorte, et pour les Pouffsoufles qui prenaient si facilement peur –, pas plus qu'une approche trop directe ne serait indiquée – idéale avec les Serpentardes qui n'appréciaient que moyennement de devoir perdre du temps en vaines parades.

Ennui supplémentaire : Hermione Granger était toujours officiellement avec la belette, qui ne manquerait pas l'occasion de lui aplatir son poing dans la figure s'il approchait à moins de deux mètres de la jeune femme en sa présence, complication dont il se serait volontiers passé.

Il ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser… Il avait commencé à faire la connaissance d'Hermione et ne voulait pas revenir en arrière maintenant que leur future fille était partie mais il refusait de lui faire tout bonnement des avances comme s'il ne cherchait qu'une partenaire pour la nuit. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il allait devoir trouver le juste milieu et le jeu pouvait s'avérer dangereux s'il venait à la connaissance du petit ami officiel bien que snobé.

Il ignorait si cette relation entre eux fonctionnerait, si Hermione accepterait sa proposition, malgré l'assurance qu'il avait reçue de sa descendance. Il n'était certainement pas amoureux de la jeune femme mais sa curiosité était piquée.

Il était prêt à tenter le coup et advienne que pourra.

Le brusque mouvement de Draco le fit sursauter mais il ne le suivit pas alors qu'il continuait à grignoter son petit-déjeuner, son regard ne quittant pas les agités griffons. Il jeta brièvement un coup d'œil exaspéré vers l'assiette encore pleine de Draco et prit mentalement note de faire une leçon de morale bien sentie à son ami plus tard dans la journée.

**********

Hermione avait suivit Ron dans la Grande Salle sans même y penser, concentrée sur ce qui aurait pu forcer Harry à ne pas revenir dans son lit de la nuit et accessoirement entraîner la disparition de ses affaires de son dortoir, ainsi qu'un rouquin au bord de la crise de nerfs le lui avait appris peu auparavant, agressant ses tympans dès l'aube.

Elle tentait de ne pas s'inquiéter, sachant qu'Harry avait couru dans le bureau du directeur la veille pour lui faire part du retour de leurs enfants dans leur trame temporelle, et qu'il n'existait pas au monde d'endroit plus sûr que le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Cela dit, bien qu'il ne soit en rien extraordinaire de noter l'absence du directeur au petit-déjeuner, cet événement fut loin d'apaiser ses craintes.

Les hurlements convulsifs de Ginny lorsqu'elle découvrit que son Survivant vénéré n'était pas avec ses amis et que ceux-ci ignoraient où le garçon pouvait bien se trouver ne firent que renforcer sa frayeur qu'un malheur ne soit survenu.

Ron n'aidait en rien.

Il mangeait, un air triste et anxieux plaqué sur le visage.

Pas un mot de soutien, simplement quelques demi-tentatives sans grande implication pour calmer la furie hystérique qui bondissait sur place comme un chaton en manque de distraction.

Hermione soupira.

**********

Ron était perturbé par la disparition de son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas rentré – ce qui n'était pas en soit si inhabituel et ne l'avait guère inquiété la veille au soir, il arrivait fréquemment que le jeune homme ne revienne qu'après que lui se soit déjà endormi – et il ne restait pas un fil de ses vêtements dans la tour Gryffondor, pas un livre, pas même une vieille plume cassée au fond d'un tiroir.

Rien.

Le plus jeune des mâles Weasley ne vouait pas à Dumbledore une confiance sans faille, estimant que certaines de ses décisions ne prenaient vraiment pas en compte les individus et leurs desideratas dans ses si savants calculs, ainsi qu'il l'avait récemment prouvé lors de l'apparition des enfants, et n'était guère rassuré quant aux difficultés dans lesquels le directeur avait encore dû plonger son ami.

Comme si Harry Potter n'attirait pas déjà tout danger potentiel à dix lieues à la ronde sans l'aide de personne !

Les cris aigus et insupportables de sa sœur faillirent l'assourdir avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se resservir une troisième assiette de viennoiseries et il fit l'effort surhumain de tenter mollement de la raisonner lorsqu'il vit à quel point Hermione ramait de son côté.

Peine perdue, bien évidemment.

Personne ne se place entre une femelle Weasley et sa juste colère.

Il retourna sans plus s'en préoccuper à son repas, laissant traîner un regard douloureux sur la pièce. Un éclair métallique croisa son champ de vision et il y tourna tout naturellement des yeux, plongeant involontairement dans un puits de mercure en fusion. L'impression d'infinie tristesse et la résignation fragile qu'il y lu le déstabilisa et un moulinet expressif de Ginny, plus virulent que les autres, le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il se rendit compte que cette couleur si particulière ne pouvait appartenir à aucun autre que Draco Malfoy. Il rougit incontrôlablement et baissa les yeux, envahi par l'image sans cesse repoussée d'un Draco humain et troublé, en larmes dans une salle poussiéreuse.

Il retourna à son assiette, toute passion l'ayant déserté.

**********

Appartements de Lucius Malfoy, 7h50.

La porte se referma derrière Albus Dumbledore qui entraînait avec lui un Sirius Black récalcitrant, laissant Lucius et Harry seuls à seuls.

Severus était parti quelques minutes auparavant pour préparer sa salle de classe alors que le directeur indiquait à Harry qu'il n'avait pas à aller en cours, qu'il avait encore besoin de rester à proximité de son vampire, et qu'il pourrait reprendre le lendemain, lorsque le lien serait suffisamment stable et qu'il se serait reposé. Le vieux sorcier avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il passerait le reste de l'année avec Lucius dans cet appartement privé dans lequel ses affaires avaient déjà été transportées, mais que cela ne l'empêcherait en rien de voir ses amis et de suivre ses leçons comme tout autre élève.

Le jeune calice, inquiet de se retrouver avec un Mangemort renommé sans personne pour le protéger le cas échéant, alla s'asseoir dans le canapé de cuir crème qui occupait une place de choix devant l'âtre et considéra silencieusement le foyer vide.

Lucius s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains et laissa le jet brûlant apaiser son corps encore douloureux, souffrant des tortures et privations qu'il avait subies. Le sang du garçon avait soulagé sa faim et bon nombre de séquelles mais il ne pouvait faire de miracles. Il faudrait certainement plusieurs jours avant que son organisme ne soit remis. Il se nettoya scrupuleusement, lavant sa longue chevelure trois fois d'affilée pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de terre humide et moisie des cachots qu'il sentait encore sur lui, et resta plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire sous l'eau cascadante. Il avait besoin de se détendre un peu, de s'habituer à sentir les émotions bondissantes du garçon, et de faire le point.

Il devait faire comprendre au petit Gryffondor assis dans la pièce d'à côté ce que le fait d'être techniquement marié à Lord Malfoy impliquait mais il sentait qu'il allait devoir composer un peu. Il s'adressait au Golden Boy de Dumbledore, sorcier extrêmement puissant, craint de Voldemort malgré son grand âge, manipulateur de génie et fouineur invétéré. S'il voulait éviter l'ingérence du vieux fou dans sa vie privée et assurer la sécurité de son fils, il se devait de ne pas fournir de motif de récrimination majeure à son calice. Le vampire, qui jusqu'ici était resté relativement calme, s'éveilla et commença à protester tout au fond de l'esprit de Lucius qu'il était hors de question de faire éprouver à son calice tout chamboulé le moindre mécontentement. Lucius comprit bien vite qu'il était inutile de tenter de faire taire cette petite voix exaspérante qui se renforçait chaque fois qu'il l'oblitérait. Il soupira et sortit de la cabine de douche, achevant rapidement de se préparer.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Harry mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il leva le regard sur l'aristocrate qui se tenait sur le seuil et demanda sur un ton incertain s'il pouvait procéder à ses ablutions matinales. Lucius haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, surpris de la question.

- Il me semble qu'il n'existe qu'une seule salle de bain en ce lieu et vous habitez dorénavant cet appartement alors pourquoi vous enquérir de mon opinion en la matière ? Je n'ai aucun désir de partager ces pièces avec un souillon à l'odeur intolérable.

Harry rougit mais ne répondit pas et courut s'enfermer dans la douche, laissant Lucius perplexe devant les émotions tourbillonnantes qui l'assaillaient. Emanant du jeune homme, il ressentait un mélange de peur, qui fit grincer des dents le vampire blotti dans sa tête, de gêne et… d'incrédulité ? Quoi, son calice s'attendait-il à ne pas pouvoir bouger le petit doigt sans la bénédiction de Lucius ?? Il ne comprenait pas et n'aimait pas cela.

Il n'avait jamais entretenu de très bonnes relations avec Narcissa, Merlin lui en soit témoin. Elles s'étaient toujours avérées froides et tendues, au mieux, mais il comprenait toutefois ses réactions et ses souhaits.

_La plupart du temps, tout du moins… Son choix en matière d'amants est rédhibitoire…_

Sa femme était une adulte, Serpentarde, qui cherchait toujours à obtenir quelque chose et protégeait ses intérêts. Elle était également issue d'une grande et vieille famille de Sang Purs et il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de remettre en question le fait que la famille et l'honneur étaient les pierres angulaires de leur société et de leurs traditions. Une attitude qu'il jugeait parfaitement saine. Il avait toujours laissé sa femme suivre ses fantaisies, pourvu que celles-ci ne soient pas contraires au code de conduite des Malfoy et ne lui nuisent pas personnellement.

Mais le Gryffondor, encore adolescent, avait été élevé par des moldus qui n'avaient pas la moindre notion de tout cela et la tendance innée qu'il avait de courir au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin indiquait assez son manque de considération pour sa propre vie. Il semblait croire que Lucius prenait un malin plaisir à tout régenter, lui qui avait horreur de passer son temps à donner d'inutiles instructions. Il avait bien assez de l'incompétence de ses collaborateurs et employés pour se préoccuper de contrôler son petit monde. Lucius avait toujours estimé que chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait, dans les limites imposées par la bienséance bien entendu, et prenait ses responsabilités, quels que soient ses choix.

Vraiment Lucius ne pouvait pas trouver deux personnes aux caractères plus opposés.

Résultat : il était complètement perdu.

**********

Son calice occupait la salle de bains depuis presque une heure désormais et, bien qu'il ait senti les émotions du garçon reprendre une intensité plus modérée, il commençait à trouver le temps long. Il n'avait pas l'intention de poireauter gentiment toute la journée et se dirigea vers la chambre qui séparait le salon de la salle d'eau.

A l'instant où il allait faire irruption dans la pièce, faisant fi de la modestie du jeune homme, celui-ci ouvrit la porte et sortit, négligemment vêtu d'un jean de deux tailles trop grand et d'un pull ne comportant pas moins de trois trous et baillant à l'encolure.

Lucius en avala sa salive de travers.

- Pourriez-vous me dire, je vous prie, quelle est cette… tenue ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Ben… un jean avec un pull ? railla légèrement Harry, à qui la réponse semblait évidente.

- Issus de la plus proche poubelle, sûrement.

- Non, déclara le garçon sur un ton sec, rougissant de colère. Il n'avait pas choisi d'hériter systématiquement des vieux vêtements bien trop larges de son cousin.

- Vous m'étonnez… Au vu de votre célébrité et de la place que vous occupez dès à présent dans notre société, et ce même si vous ne portez pas le nom de Malfoy, un certain standing est requis. Je pense qu'une sortie chez mon tailleur sera de mise dès que possible. Je refuse de vous voir vêtu ainsi en ma présence.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis !! Je ne suis pas un gosse de riche pourri gâté, moi !

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Lucius. Les Potter sont une ancienne famille de Sang Purs très fortunée. Pas autant que les Malfoy, je vous le concède, mais je doute que, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, votre père ait pu dilapider un tel héritage.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent à dépenser en vêtements, mon coffre est presque vide. Mon oncle s'en débarrasserait de toute façon alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Vous parlez de votre coffre de tutelle sûrement. Il est normal qu'il s'épuise à la fin de votre scolarité. Je peux cela dit comprendre qu'une telle garde-robe puisse offenser votre oncle…

- Un coffre de tutelle ?? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, perdant pied en territoire inconnu. Il ne releva cependant pas la remarque de Lucius sur son oncle, peu désireux de devoir s'en expliquer. Si l'homme oubliait qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles indésirables, il n'allait certes pas le lui rappeler et s'humilier.

- C'est un coffre que la banque met à votre disposition pour payer les frais inhérents à votre éducation lorsque vous êtes orphelin, la somme étant calculée en fonction de l'école à laquelle vous êtes inscrit et prélevée sur votre héritage pour subvenir à vos besoins en attendant que vous puissiez réclamer la totalité de ce qui vous appartient à votre majorité. Vous devriez le savoir. Tout comme vous devriez savoir qu'il ne s'agit certainement pas là du seul coffre que vous possédez, bien que les autres ne vous soient pas encore accessibles.

Lucius n'avait pas prévu de faire un cours de fonctionnement bancaire à Harry Potter ce matin mais il était sidéré que le jeune homme puisse ne pas connaître des faits aussi évidents. Sang mêlé ou non, il descendait d'une grande famille de Sang Purs respectueuse des anciennes traditions, bien qu'appartenant à la Lumière, il aurait dû savoir cela. A croire que personne n'avait pris la peine de faire son éducation correctement…

- Mais je suis majeur ! protesta Harry, malgré lui intéressé par la conversation et oubliant presque qu'il papotait avec un Mangemort.

- Pour la société oui, mais pas pour les Gobelins. Ils ne vous donneront pas accès à vos coffres avant vos dix-neuf ans. Vous pouvez cependant négocier avec eux l'approvisionnement de votre coffre de tutelle si vous avez suffisamment d'argent en réserve, ce qui ne devrait pas être un problème dans votre cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne tolèrerais pas que vous portiez ces guenilles en public alors que nous sommes pratiquement mariés, acheva Lucius d'un ton définitif et hautain.

- Je ne suis pas votre esclave ou votre petit chien ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser me dire ce que je dois faire ! s'emporta tout à coup Harry, pas prêt à abandonner son libre arbitre entre les mains élégantes et jadis manucurées de Lucius Malfoy.

- Être associé à la famille Malfoy implique un certain nombre de contraintes, dont celle d'avoir toujours une présentation impeccable, reprit Lucius d'une voix nettement plus froide, le regard dur, fixant son calice sans ciller. Je disais donc qu'une nouvelle garde-robe était indispensable, ainsi qu'une coupe de cheveux et de nouvelles lunettes si une intervention pour améliorer votre vue n'est pas médicalement possible à effectuer. Vous vous comporterez comme un consort se doit de le faire en public, avec la politesse et la bienséance requise, et comme une bonne épouse en privé.

- PARDON ??!!??!!??!!??!?! Il est hors de question que je devienne votre potiche, votre bouillotte personnelle ou votre esclave sexuel, est-ce bien clair ?!? exigea vivement Harry, haussant le ton.

Le vampire prit très mal les hurlements de son calice et Lucius gronda sauvagement sa réponse, tentant de ne pas lui signifier physiquement davantage sa colère alors qu'il l'avait déjà acculé contre le mur, une main posée de chaque côté de la tête brune :

- Écoutez-moi bien, Mr Potter, parce que je ne me répéterai pas ! Vous mettrez un point d'honneur à paraître convenable en public, même lorsqu'il ne s'agira pour vous que d'aller en cours. Vous présenterez toujours un front uni avec moi en société, quels que soient vos convictions ou sentiments en la circonstance, et veillerez à toujours montrer les meilleures manières, même si je dois vous les inculquer à l'ancienne mode. Croyez-moi, vous apprendrez très vite avec un nombre raisonnable de coups de règles sur les doigts, excellente technique avec laquelle on enseignait la bienséance dans ma jeunesse et qui venait à bout des plus récalcitrants. Vous assurerez également le rôle intime qui vous est dévolu dans cette relation. Je ne crois absolument pas en l'infidélité, ce qui m'oblige à ne pas rechercher d'autre compagnie que la vôtre malgré l'absence d'intérêt que je porte aux hommes en général. Il n'est que justice que vous me retourniez la courtoisie, Mr Potter.

Harry n'en menait pas large, bloqué contre le mur, Lucius le surplombant d'un air menaçant et le transperçant de ses yeux froids. Il se rappela tout à coup parfaitement pourquoi cet homme était si redouté. Une partie de lui ne voulait que faire acte de soumission devant son vampire et se faire pardonner d'avoir crié mais son esprit rationnel s'insurgea et hurla à la trahison puis repoussa la petite voix timide du calice dans les profondeurs de son cerveau. Harry ne put ceci dit que déglutir faiblement, incapable d'exprimer sa consternation lorsque le visage de Lucius s'approcha dangereusement du sien. La crainte que le Mangemort ne profite de la situation pour l'embrasser, voire achever le lien, le submergea lentement.

Lorsque Lucius vit le bref éclair de rébellion illuminer les yeux du garçon avant qu'il n'avale péniblement sa salive en tremblant légèrement, le vampire fut étrangement satisfait d'avoir remis son calice à sa place et il ressentit soudainement le besoin de le réclamer, d'affirmer sa domination sur le fragile calice, abaissant vers lui son visage.

Sa satisfaction fut cependant quelque peu ternie par la sensation de frayeur qui s'insinuait en lui en provenance du Gryffondor. L'émotion était invisible sur son visage, transparaissant tout juste dans ses yeux verts, si peu qu'il aurait cru l'avoir rêvée sans cette capacité innée de ressentir l'état d'esprit de son calice.

Il se domina difficilement, réalisant brusquement qu'il avait brièvement eu réellement envie d'embrasser le jeune homme, de le mordre et de le marquer, montrant à tous qu'il lui appartenait.

Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur, simplement lui expliquer quelles étaient les contraintes de la haute société à laquelle il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'appartenir dorénavant. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait demander à un Gryffondor d'écouter calmement au lieu de hurler instantanément qu'il refusait.

_Tant pis, ça lui apprendra ! La prochaine fois, il se taira._

_Et tu crois qu'il va te nourrir gentiment de son plein gré après cela, hmm ??_

Lucius fit taire la voix exaspérante qui se permettait de commenter les événements. Le vampire en lui n'appréciait pas la rébellion mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler que le lien n'était encore scellé et qu'effaroucher son calice était une très mauvaise idée s'il ne voulait pas faire la grève de la faim pour une durée indéterminée.

Il recula souplement et déclara simplement :

- Je constate que nous sommes d'accord.

Il laissa le garçon se sauver dans le salon et ne tenta pas de le suivre pour le moment, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui trônait près du lit. Lui-même avait besoin de temps pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Il n'était jamais impulsif – enfin rarement – et ne perdait pas son sang-froid. Il se devait de maîtriser les crises intempestives du vampire s'il ne voulait pas faire une scène en public pour une peccadille, un jour qui ne serait pas fait comme un autre. La conversation n'avait pourtant pas trop mal commencée et Potter semblait être capable de porter un masque, imparfait certes mais qui ne manquerait pas de progresser sous sa tutelle.

Surprenant pour le Golden Boy, mais incontestablement utile.

Peut-être certaines choses ne seraient-elles pas si terribles…

**********

Tour Gryffondor, 16h.

Harry entra précautionneusement dans la salle commune, prêt à disparaître en un clin d'œil si elle se trouvait être pleine d'élèves qui l'assommeraient immanquablement de questions. Heureusement, il ne vit que Ron et Hermione, installés dans l'un des sofas, et Neville qui bichonnait une plante hideuse sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres. Quelques premières années étaient assis dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs mais il ne leur prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers ses amis.

- Harry !! Merlin mais où étais-tu passé ?? Tu vas bien ?? Je te trouve une petite mine, tu sais. Tu devrais faire attention, c'est l'année des ASPICs, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être malade…

- Mione, laisse-le respirer, intervint Ron qui libéra son ami de l'étreinte tentaculaire de la préfète.

- Je ne suis pas malade, croassa le Survivant avec difficulté. Hermione avait de la force malgré sa petite taille.

- Je l'espère pour toi parce que si tu étais malade et que tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie, ainsi que je l'ai vérifié ce matin après le cours de potions, tu vas m'entendre Harry James Potter !!

- Si tu le laissais plutôt nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron, pas vraiment rassuré par l'état d'abattement manifeste d'Harry.

- Calme toi Mione. Il y a eu un imprévu hier soir…

Harry fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et placer un sort de silence autour d'eux, avant de leur raconter tout ce dont il se rappelait, laissant quelques détails embarrassants de côté. Ron prit graduellement un air verdâtre peu engageant alors qu'Hermione semblait peser soigneusement le pour et le contre.

- Ainsi c'est de cette manière que vous vous êtes mis ensemble… murmura-t-elle pensivement.

- Tu dis ça comme s'ils étaient volontairement en couple ! s'exclama Ron, scandalisé.

- Je ne dirais pas volontairement, non… Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Lucius Malfoy peut apporter beaucoup d'informations cruciales pour nous dans cette guerre.

- Sûrement mais pourquoi le ferait-il alors qu'il lui suffit de retourner ramper aux pieds de son maître en lui livrant Harry ?

- Ron ! Ne dis pas de bêtises !! Il ne pourra jamais faire ça ! C'est un vampire maintenant, il doit protéger son calice envers et contre tout. Et puis les vampires sont farouchement indépendants, il ne sera jamais plus au service de personne, ce que Tu-sais-qui risque de mal prendre. Sans oublier qu'il doit s'assurer que son fils soit en sécurité et à l'abri des Mangemorts. Non, il ne fera rien d'aussi drastique que ta supposition…

- Ben me vlà rassuré ! railla amèrement Harry. Je n'ai plus qu'à le supporter toute ma vie, outre le fait de coucher avec !

- Ne l'aurais-tu pas décrit comme sexy il n'y a pas si longtemps ? demanda malicieusement Hermione, provoquant chez Harry un rougissement intense et faisant sauter Ron sur ses pieds.

- MIONE ! Comment peux-tu lui dire ça ? Ça ne va pas l'aider de lui rappeler un égarement temporaire !

- Parce que faire l'autruche va aider peut-être ??

- Arrêtez, s'il vous plait. J'ai suffisamment entendu crier comme ça pour la journée. C'était assez dur d'entendre Lucius Malfoy en personne me déclarer que j'avais tout intérêt à me comporter en bonne épouse alors n'en rajoutez pas.

- Il… il a dit ça ? demanda Ron, un peu surpris.

- Entre autres, oui.

- Oh.

Hermione et Harry le regardèrent attentivement, curieux de connaître la raison de cette exclamation dont ils ne voyaient pas le dessein.

- Ben… Comment dire… S'il a dit qu'il espérait que tu te conduises avec la bienséance requise, alors il prend ça…, vous… enfin bref, cette histoire… très au sérieux. Pour les Sang Purs, la famille et l'honneur qui est associé à son nom sont les choses les plus importantes. Puisque vous êtes plus ou moins mariés, tout ce que tu feras va rejaillir sur lui et sur le nom des Malfoy. D'où le fait qu'il ait un peu insisté, expliqua Ron, un peu gêné. Je crois qu'il veut s'assurer que tu ne détruiras pas sa réputation, qui devient aussi la tienne d'ailleurs, et que tu as conscience du fait que la famille est tout.

- Hhhmmppffffff… Il m'a surtout paru vouloir que j'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, oui !

- Tu devrais peut-être demander des explications à Sirius sur les coutumes familiales si tu préfères ne pas aborder le sujet avec Lucius Malfoy ? hasarda Hermione. Après tout, les Black sont une ancienne famille et ses parents ont du lui apprendre tout ça…

**********

Appartements de Lucius Malfoy, même heure.

Draco se tenait sur le pas de la porte, hésitant.

Encore.

Il faisait décidément une habitude de perdre son assurance. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il respira un grand coup et frappa.

Lucius le fit entrer et l'installa courtoisement dans un fauteuil moelleux, en bon hôte, et attendit que son fils prenne la parole, assis sur le sofa, une tasse d'Oolong à la main. Draco savait que son père ne le pousserait pas à parler puisqu'il avait reculé et éludé la question la veille, lorsque celui-ci avait requis des explications. Il n'allait sûrement pas lui simplifier la vie maintenant.

- Où est passé Potter ? demanda-t-il, incapable d'aborder directement le sujet devant l'air aristocratiquement froid et fermé de Lucius.

- Probablement avec ses amis. Je lui ai demandé de nous laisser seuls pour cette discussion et je pense que, si je ne l'avais fait, des Gryffondors en furie auraient eu tôt fait de démonter ce château pierre par pierre pour le retrouver.

- Comment… comment cela s'est-il passé entre vous, ce matin ? osa timidement Draco.

- Étrangement, je dirais. Il n'a pas la plus petite notion de la manière dont fonctionne notre société en dehors de ces murs, répondit Lucius, un sourcil élégamment haussé devant l'impertinence de la question. Mis à part cela, nous nous sommes réciproquement ignorés à trois mètres l'un de l'autre, durant toute la journée.

Conscient du manque d'aise de son fils, et connaissant parfaitement les raisons qui se dissimulaient derrière les légers tics que montrait le garçon, Lucius ne releva pas cette inconvenance. Il se contenta d'exprimer son déplaisir quant au détournement manifeste de la conversation, ce qui fit se colorer imperceptiblement les joues minces du petit blond qui lui faisait face.

- Tu n'es pas assez aguerri pour te soustraire à l'inquisition d'un vieux Serpentard, Draco. Explique-toi.

- C'est assez compliqué, Père. Je… je vous ai demandé de venir dans la lettre que je vous ai adressée car des élèves de Poudlard arrivant d'un futur relativement lointain ont atterri sans prévenir dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. L'un d'entre eux a prétendu être mon… descendant, ainsi que celui de Weasley, une des filles a déclaré que vous l'aviez engendré avec Potter, Blaise serait marié avec la Sang de Bourbe Granger et Oncle Severus avec Black, narra le jeune homme avec une pointe de dégoût évident dans la voix. Le directeur a placé plusieurs sorts pour nous empêcher de transmettre l'information mais il me semblait primordial que vous veniez vous rendre compte de la situation, alors j'ai suggéré une visite d'inspection.

Draco se tut et ne paraissait pas devoir reprendre dans l'immédiat.

- Ce qui explique ton post-scriptum. Pas le reste de la missive, le poussa un peu Lucius.

_Severus a omis de me préciser cela… Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir fait preuve de malchance dans cette affaire… Black a un caractère de chien !_

- Je… Ce gamin qui a le culot de se considérer comme mon fils semblait haïr Pansy pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas et il a fini par la confronter dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il a lancé des accusations graves de… tromperie… à son sujet et, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, j'ai vu le sang se retirer complètement de son visage… Il avait raison, elle m'avait trompé et il parait qu'elle est enceinte d'un Poufsouffle…

La voix jusqu'ici posée du Prince des Serpentards s'étrangla et il fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et détendre ses muscles crispés par l'humiliation qu'il ressentait.

- J'ai instantanément signifié à Pansy mon refus de la revoir de quelque manière que ce soit et je vous ai écrit pour mettre un terme à tout préparatif. Je ne cherche pas le scandale ou la vengeance, je veux seulement qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie…

- Quel est le rôle du dernier fils Weasley dans tout cela ? exigea Lucius d'un ton glacial.

- Aucun, Père, répondit Draco, les yeux légèrement élargis par la surprise.

- Que les choses soient bien claires dans ton esprit, Draco. Tu n'es absolument pas autorisé à rechercher la compagnie de ce garçon. Si tel est ton désir, je peux intégrer une sélection de jeunes hommes dans la liste que je ne manquerais pas de te soumettre en temps voulu pour que tu y choisisses ta future épouse ou ton futur époux, mais il est hors de question que tu ne t'abaisses à folâtrer avec un Weasley.

- Je n'en ai pas le moins du monde l'intention, Père ! s'exclama Draco. Et je suis partial en ce qui concerne la compagnie féminine.

Lucius soupira. Il ne comprenait que trop bien les réserves de son fils à ce sujet. Rien que de penser à achever le lien avec Potter… Brrrrrr… Il en frémissait, et certes pas d'impatience ! Que lui était-il passé par la tête ce matin de vouloir… ?? Non, il préférait l'ignorer…

Voyant l'air peiné que son héritier arborait, Lucius ne put résister à l'impulsion toute paternelle de le consoler.

- Draco… Je me devais d'aborder la question et tu le sais, s'excusa presque Lucius. Ce vieux fou intoxiqué à l'essence de citron m'a annoncé ce matin avec total manque d'égards que j'étais sensé avoir une fille avec son Golden Boy et j'ai appris dans le même temps pour la soi-disant relation que tu entretiendrais hypothétiquement avec un Weasley… Il me fallait quelques assurances. Je ne te reproche nullement de souhaiter rompre tout lien avec Miss Parkinson dans la présente situation et je comprends malheureusement parfaitement ce que tu as éprouvé.

Lucius Malfoy se leva et vient s'asseoir à côté de son fils, le prenant gentiment dans ses bras. Draco ferma fortement les yeux et profita de cette trop rare étreinte. Il savait qu'il devait lui révéler dès à présent sa petite crise de larmes, quand bien même la belette n'en parlerait à personne. Si d'aventure Lucius venait à le découvrir de lui-même, Draco était sûr de se l'entendre reprocher jour et nuit pendant des lustres. Ce fut avec une extrême récalcitrance que le blondinet commença à parler, sa voix étouffée par la robe de sorcier de velours vert sombre brodé d'arabesques d'argent.

- Je dois vous dire que mon présumé fils m'a enfermé avec Weasley dans une affreuse salle de classe vide et pleine de toiles d'araignée pour une nuit. Je… je ne savais pas ce qui vous arrivait, j'étais sans nouvelle depuis des semaines et… et… j'ai craqué et…

- Et quoi ?? susurra Lucius d'une voix polaire.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde!!

Un tout nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup à faire...

Il faut impérativement que je m'occupe du défi de septembre pour MDR et de la relecture de la fic de Mangli donc je risque de poster Héritage avec une petite semaine de retard (pas taper!!!!)...

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Draco prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de retrouver suffisamment de voix pour poursuivre, d'un ton misérable, le visage désespérément enfoui dans la robe de sorcier griffée de son père.

- Je… je me suis mis à hurler et à… pleurer tout en même temps… il faisait si froid et… et Weasley n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il ne se passait rien de toute façon… rien d'important dans ma vie… que… que je n'avais nulle raison de me plaindre de quoi que ce soit… Je me suis effondré. Il… m'a presque consolé… je n'ai rien compris mais je… je n'avais pas la force de m'y opposer…

Le petit blond se tut à nouveau contre le corps raide de Lucius et s'arma derechef de courage pour dévoiler le reste, d'une voix un peu plus assurée maintenant que la partie la plus honteuse était révélée.

- Je croyais que j'allais être moqué et raillé ce matin, que Weasley avait… crié tout cela sur tous les toits de Poudlard… mais rien. Je n'aurais jamais perdu pareille occasion de ridiculiser un ennemi… à moins qu'il n'ait le chantage en tête… mais il ne m'a pas approché depuis cette nuit-là et cela aurait été plus simple avant votre retour puisque je m'étais confiné dans ma chambre… J'avoue être dépassé…

La note d'interrogation perceptible dans le discours de son fils intrigua Lucius et il s'enquit d'une voix qui avait encore perdu quelques degrés, approchant dangereusement du zéro absolu :

- Par quoi, exactement ?

- Ce matin… au petit-déjeuner… j'ai croisé son regard, répondit Draco, à nouveau nerveux. A n'importe quel autre moment, il aurait hurlé que je voulais lui lancer un sort ou aurait proféré insultes et menaces. Cela aurait été _normal_. Mais aujourd'hui… il… il a… _rougi_.

Draco stressa involontairement le dernier mot, incertain de la réaction de son père. Quand il lui parlait ainsi de cette voix basse et glaciale, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir. Il n'était jamais bon d'entendre Lucius Malfoy s'exprimer avec autant de calme froideur.

Lucius ne répondit pas. Non pas qu'il n'aie rien à dire, mais il était incapable d'articuler une parole. Contrairement à son fils et héritier, il comprenait parfaitement. Il avait déjà été maintes et maintes fois le témoin de ce genre de comportement… Le plus jeune fils Weasley avait vu quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention sous le masque du Prince de Glace, il avait vu son petit dragon tel qu'il était, et une petite voix irritante au fond de son esprit lui susurrait que le rouquin avait trouvé agréable, sinon intriguant, ce qu'il avait aperçu.

Salazar, que de complications inutiles !

Pour peu que cet exaspérant gamin ait réellement vu quelque chose qu'il considère digne d'intérêt chez Draco, il risquait fort, après une incontournable période d'adaptation, de poursuivre son fils de ses assiduités et cela, Lucius ne le voyait certes pas d'un œil sympathique. Draco était un beau garçon, il était habitué à être remarqué et complimenté mais cela ne le rendait pas moins sensible à l'attention que l'on pouvait lui porter. La fille Parkinson l'avait harcelé dès le plus jeune âge et cela, ajouté à la fortune paternelle, avait décidé Lucius à préparer un contrat de mariage entre eux, Draco semblant répondre si ce n'est favorablement, du moins pas négativement, à la prévenance de la fillette d'alors.

Son fils avait beau lui soutenir mordicus ne point arborer d'intérêt envers son propre sexe, Lucius était sûr d'une chose : les opinions et les goûts ne sont jamais plus changeants qu'à cette période atroce qu'est l'adolescence. Bien que les hommes d'âge mûr réservassent également parfois quelques surprises…

Draco n'était apparemment pas spontanément attiré par les hommes mais rien n'assurait à son père inquiet qu'une expérience homosexuelle heureuse ne lui dévoile pas un monde qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais envisagé. Lucius n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité en tant que telle, bien qu'il n'en soit pas non plus follement partisan, et se fichait totalement que son fils penche d'un côté ou de l'autre, tant qu'il n'y était en rien contraint par un stupide concours de circonstances et qu'il en était satisfait.

Mais à l'heure actuelle…

Il allait devoir maintenir une étroite surveillance sur son fils et prévenir un éventuel rapprochement entre lui et ce Weasley. Merlin merci, son dragon n'avait pas étudié la situation et n'avait pas encore compris. Cela pourrait s'avérer désastreux s'il le faisait… Il existait une possibilité, infime certes mais non négligeable, que Draco ne commence à s'intéresser à ce Ronald Weasley s'il se rendait compte que l'attention que celui-ci lui portait n'était en rien péjorative. Et cela Lucius ne souhaitait pas le voir se réaliser.

- Père ?

La petite voix interrogative de son fils lui rappela tout à coup qu'il attendait toujours une réaction quelconque de sa part.

- Tu as professé une conduite parfaitement indigne d'un Malfoy, répondit Lucius d'une voix qu'il maintint avec difficultés froide et sans émotion. Je goûterai immensément que, si d'aventure une telle circonstance se réitérait, tu ailles pleurer dans ton oreiller au lieu de t'oublier dans les bras d'un ennemi de notre famille. Ennemi que je te saurais gré d'éviter autant que faire ce peut.

Lucius passa soigneusement sous silence l'allusion au rougissement inconsidéré de l'infernal rouquin, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention de Draco sur ce point. Le jeune homme torturait déjà bien suffisamment sa cervelle à ce sujet sans qu'il ne l'encourage. Il garda son fils dans ses bras, le consolant, sachant à quel point il avait été difficile pour lui d'avouer avoir failli à l'éducation stricte, mais nécessaire, que Lucius lui avait imposé. Sa précédente remarque était plus que suffisante pour que Draco se sente affreusement coupable pour plusieurs jours, persuadé d'avoir déçu son père.

Bien sûr, Lucius était contrarié du manque de discernement de son dragon mais il comprenait parfaitement le besoin de craquer de temps à autre. Lui-même, dans les geôles du Manoir Riddle, avait désespéré plus d'une fois, enfermé dans une petite pièce close dont il ne pouvait sortir sans sa baguette et que sa force physique, désormais surhumaine, était impuissante à circonvenir. Il espérait seulement que le garçon avait enregistré qu'il y avait un temps pour tout et que, lorsque les conditions n'étaient pas appropriées, il était dangereux de laisser tomber son masque, ainsi qu'il le lui avait toujours expliqué. Tout ce qu'il risquait ici étaient quelques moqueries mais, une fois sorti de l'école et entré dans le monde réel, il pourrait souffrir de bien plus qu'un orgueil écorné.

**********

Salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry se tortillait inconsciemment dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait près du sofa sur lequel étaient assis Hermione et Ron. La conversation était tranquillement morte de sa belle mort lorsque Hermione s'était replongée dans sa pile de parchemins et que Ron avait entreprit une contemplation intense du tapis.

Harry n'avait cependant pas l'intention de retourner dans les appartements de Lucius, dont il ignorait de plus le mot de passe, personne n'ayant jugé utile de l'en informer. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, séparé de son vampire depuis trop longtemps pour le confort du primo-lien fragile qui les unissait. Mais il refusait de céder si aisément. Il n'allait pas courir chez le Mangemort pour se trouver nez à nez avec deux Malfoy qui, il n'en doutait pas une seconde, se ligueraient contre lui, avec ou sans raison valable.

Rien ne suivant jamais le cours qu'il aurait souhaité dans sa vie, Harry fut bientôt interpellé par une Hermione agacée.

- Harry ! Arrête de remuer comme ça ! Tu me distrais. Ton vampire te manque, va le rejoindre et ne me fais plus perdre le fil de mon essai de métamorphose humaine avancée, s'il te plait.

- Ce n'est pas _mon_ vampire ! siffla Harry. C'est une sangsue qui s'est incrustée dans ma vie et à laquelle je n'ai jamais demandé de me mordre !!

- Bien sûr. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu as besoin de sa présence. Tu commences à te sentir angoissé et tu m'empêches de travailler par la même occasion. A ta place, j'irais le retrouver et je n'attendrais pas de m'écrouler en pleine crise de panique pour voir Lucius Malfoy débarquer d'une humeur massacrante afin de récupérer son calice capricieux.

- De quel côté es-tu, Mione ? demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement blessée devant les affirmations cavalières de la jeune femme.

- Du tien, Harry, déclara-t-elle en déposant sa plume et son rouleau de parchemin sur la petite table. Il ne va pas être facile de t'ajuster à la situation, pas plus que cela ne sera simple pour Malfoy, je pense… Si tu commences par nier tes instincts nouvellement éveillés, cela ne sera que plus dur et je ne souhaite pas que cela se produise. Pour l'instant, tu as viscéralement besoin de rester physiquement proche de lui, personne ne te demande de papoter joyeusement autour d'un thé ou de te rouler dans les draps avec lui. Juste de rester dans la même pièce pour apaiser le lien.

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

- Mais si, Harry. Habitue-toi à le côtoyer. Quant aux points non résolus à l'heure actuelle, tu aviseras plus tard.

Harry soupira mais savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de raisonner avec son amie. Elle aurait le dernier mot quoi qu'il advienne, comme toujours. Il n'avait plus qu'à déclarer forfait et se rendre dans les appartements qui étaient sensés être également les siens, se rendant une fois de plus ridicule aux yeux d'un Malfoy en devant frapper à la porte…

**********

Appartements de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco était reparti, calmé et nettement plus serein lorsqu'il avait compris que son père, bien que chagriné de ses exploits, n'était pas fâché contre lui. Lucius profitait de ce moment de répit pour boire une bonne tasse de thé dans un profond fauteuil près de la cheminée, réfléchissant à la missive qu'il avait reçue de Dumbledore peu après le départ de son fils.

Le directeur l'invitait à passer dans son bureau le lendemain alors qu'Harry serait en cours pour discuter de sa position actuelle dans la guerre et définir avec plus de précision le rôle qu'il souhaitait jouer. Comme si Lucius avait jamais désiré se trouver là, à devoir se battre contre tout ce en quoi il croyait !

Pas qu'il tienne plus que cela à Voldemort et à ses lubies, non, loin de là en réalité. Mais cet homme avait su rassembler ceux qui, comme Lucius, croyaient en un monde sorcier indépendant, respecté, et dans lequel les coutumes destinées à protéger ses membres s'appliquaient. C'était là la seule raison, en dehors de son père, qui avait poussé le jeune aristocrate de jadis à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'il ne s'agissait encore que d'un groupuscule politique et non d'une organisation paramilitaire se comportant comme une brigade de la mort en lutte contre une révolution imaginaire.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas prévu que le leader charismatique qu'il suivait deviendrait un meurtrier multirécidiviste mégalomane avec un penchant pour le génocide, mais que voulez-vous ? Il existe des impondérables avec lesquels il faut bien composer… Il avait supporté de plus en plus difficilement les folies du Lord, le voyant s'éloigner un peu plus chaque fois de l'humanité pour sombrer dans un comportement monstrueusement malsain. Le soulagement indicible qu'il avait ressenti à la défaite du mage noir contre un tout jeune enfant encore au berceau n'avait pas duré assez longtemps à son goût. Il avait été si satisfait de reprendre la défense de ses convictions personnelles au grand jour, sans massacre à la clef, d'influencer sainement le Ministère pour qu'il prenne des décisions rationnelles.

Hélas, l'ombre était réapparue, bien trop vite, bien trop puissamment, et il avait été impuissant à rien empêcher. La confiance du Seigneur Noir en son fidèle bras droit n'avait pas été trop ternie par son manque d'empressement à aider à sa résurrection et il avait daigné expliquer brièvement à celui-ci comment il avait pu survivre, un soir où il se sentait d'humeur bavarde, la langue déliée par quelques verres d'un whisky Pur Feu de 25 ans d'âge coûtant une petite fortune. Cela, bien sûr, élucidait les raisons de la folie meurtrière de l'homme, ou de ce qu'il en restait… Mais Lucius avait une famille à protéger et des convictions à défendre alors il avait repris son rôle avec une certaine réticence, pas le moins du monde assuré de voir ses rêves de société parfaite se réaliser, passant totalement sous silence ce qu'il savait.

Et maintenant ?

Pouvait-il en toute connaissance de cause laisser la Lumière remporter cette victoire ?

Oh oui, avec les informations dont il disposait, Lucius savait qu'il pouvait faire très largement pencher la balance.

Il n'était cependant pas sûr de le vouloir.

Il voulait détruire Voldemort, certes.

De sa main de préférence, bien que toute autre alternative lui convienne également, comme laisser Potter s'en charger.

Mais offrir le monde sorcier à la Lumière sur un plateau ?

Certainement pas !

Il défendait son droit légitime à apprécier la Magie Noire. Il voulait qu'elle puisse être enseignée à l'école, les sorts simples et à cheval sur les deux classifications de la magie en premier lieu, avec la possibilité de pousser davantage les choses si les élèves le désiraient. Il voulait que les coutumes ancestrales se perpétuent et cessent d'être abandonnées sous prétexte que les habitudes moldues les voyaient archaïques et dénuées de sens. Il voulait que les traditions puissent être également enseignées dans le cursus pour ceux qui n'appartenaient pas aux anciennes familles et n'en avaient probablement jamais entendu parlé.

Il se fichait qu'une influence moldue se fasse sentir dans la vie quotidienne tant qu'elle ne se manifestait pas au détriment de sa propre culture, mais comment assurer à la fois la réalisation de ses élans de vengeance et la survie d'une vision du monde qui était principalement, à l'heure actuelle, celle des Mangemorts et de leurs sympathisants silencieux ?

Il pourrait toujours poursuivre une carrière politique après la disparition du Lord, à condition que son nouveau statut de vampire ne soit pas une limitation et que son passé ne rebute pas les électeurs bien pensants. Naturellement, les vampires n'étaient pas très bien vus par le Ministère – _vieux bigots étroits d'esprit tous autant qu'ils sont !_ – et sa réputation de Mangemort ne le rendrait pas aussi crédible qu'il le souhaiterait sur la scène politique. Nombre de sorciers et sorcières iraient sans doute s'imaginer qu'il désirait remplacer le Lord, ou tout autre idée saugrenue.

Peut-être que…

En tirant les ficelles depuis les coulisses…

Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui fasse l'affaire bien sûr… qui soit suffisamment fort pour se débrouiller seul au jour le jour mais avec lequel il était possible de négocier et dont il puisse influencer les décisions si besoin…

Quelqu'un qui partagerait ses opinions sur de nombreux points…

Pas si simple…

A moins que…

Non, il refuserait.

Et cela impliquerait qu'il révèle ce dont il avait connaissance à Dumbledore…

Lucius en était là de ses réflexions, commençant à bâtir ses plans avant d'aller rencontrer Dumbledore le lendemain pour décider de ce qu'il serait opportun ou non de révéler, lorsqu'un léger raclement attira son attention sur la porte. Intrigué, il se leva et ouvrit.

Son calice se tenait là, l'air un peu piteux et mal à l'aise. Lucius le regarda, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le mal-être apparent du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi prendre la peine de frapper avant d'entrer ? Vous vivez ici ce me semble…

- Je ne connais pas le mot de passe, murmura doucement Harry, gêné de son admission.

- Il est vrai que vous dormiez lorsque nous sommes arrivés hier soir… Pour une raison obscure que je ne parviens pas à saisir, Dumbledore a institué 'Avenir fleuri' en guise de sésame.

Harry ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement que le directeur faisait allusion à Elianthe avec ce code hautement inesthétique. Malfoy n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de vivre avec la jeune femme pendant quelques semaines et étant certainement concentré sur d'autres problèmes, il n'avait visiblement pas fait le rapprochement. Ou bien il ne connaissait pas le langage des fleurs… Douteux, certes. Harry était persuadé que cela faisait partie du monceau d'informations inutiles qu'un Sang Pur se devait de connaître sur le bout des doigts malgré l'absence évidente d'usage courant. Quant à lui, Elianthe avait du lui expliquer…

Le grand blond s'effaça pour le laisser passer et Harry entra lentement, comme un condamné marchant vers l'échafaud le jour de son exécution. Lucius sentit la tension et l'incertitude qui dansaient dans son esprit depuis quelques temps se dissiper et considéra attentivement le petit brun qui se dirigeait sans enthousiasme vers le sofa. Mis à part son évidente rétivité, le garçon semblait moins nerveux désormais. Le lien avait sûrement commencé à se déstabiliser durant le temps où ils avaient été séparés, bien que Lucius ne l'ai que vaguement ressenti à travers les émotions négatives de son calice. Il n'y avait guère prêté attention puisqu'il ne sentait, de toute façon, pas grand-chose de positif ou de joyeux émaner du jeune homme depuis que le lien avait été établi.

Ce qui en soit était étonnant…

Oh, il comprenait fort bien que Potter ne déborde pas d'allégresse en la présente circonstance, lui-même n'étant pas d'une humeur magnifique, mais un adolescent est généralement pourvu d'un tempérament pour le moins changeant, or celui de son calice s'avérait étrangement linéaire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, son état d'esprit ne s'était nullement amélioré lorsqu'il avait rejoint ses amis pour laisser à Lucius le champ libre avec son fils.

Tout cela était bien insolite…

Cela exigeait clarification et Lucius se promit de s'y atteler ultérieurement, des problèmes plus pressants occupant son esprit pour le moment, comme l'entrevue du lendemain et obtenir de son calice qu'il le nourrisse. Il avait beau avoir mangé au petit-déjeuner et au déjeuner, la nourriture humaine, qu'il pouvait toujours ingurgiter et métaboliser, ne lui suffisait nullement. Il avait besoin de sang. Peut-être le besoin se ferait-il moins pressant lorsqu'il serait entièrement remis de ses blessures mais, pour l'instant, la soif se faisait sentir et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de jeûner.

Il composa soigneusement son expression, calme mais pas trop froide, et vint d'autorité s'asseoir près du garçon, conservant une distance respectable entre eux pour ne pas risquer de braquer son calice avant même de tenter de négocier avec lui.

- Mr Potter, commença-t-il d'une voix posée qu'il prit bien soin de ne pas emplir de sa morgue glacée coutumière, il me semble que nous devrions discuter quelques points.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry d'une voix faible mais dont le ton sarcastique déplut vivement à son vampire.

- Il est indispensable que nous nous entendions sur plusieurs points importants de notre vie future. Je suis parfaitement conscient que vous n'avez nullement choisi cette… union, pas plus que moi d'ailleurs, et, pour cette raison, je patienterai autant qu'il sera possible en ce qui concerne la finalisation du lien. Je vous demanderais seulement de ne pas trop vous approcher des élèves en attendant, leur… odeur sur vous ébranle le vampire en moi, déclara Lucius, les narines agressées par le parfum féminin qui enveloppait son calice. _Sûrement son amie, Granger. Reste calme, il n'y a aucun danger venant d'elle…_ Mais nous devons en revanche atteindre un consensus en ce qui concerne votre rôle de calice, poursuivit-il d'une voix égale.

- Je vous demande pardon ? siffla Harry, les yeux étrécis par un début de colère. Bien que soulagé d'apprendre que Lucius ne réclamait pas sur le champ la consommation du lien pour laquelle il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde prêt, il n'appréciait pas les sous-entendus du Mangemort envers ses fréquentations et les limitations que cela impliquait. Il voulait pouvoir profiter librement de ses amis, sachant déjà qu'il ne serait jamais autorisé à flirter comme tous les autres adolescents.

- Il est de votre devoir de me nourrir, Mr Potter, je vous le rappelle. Je ne souhaite rien de plus que de discuter des possibilités qui se présentent quant aux moments auxquels il serait opportun de procéder.

- Je présume que 'jamais' n'est pas à votre convenance ? murmura Harry d'une voix acide. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se montrer si acerbe avec le vampire mais les derniers événements avaient été durs à supporter pour lui et sa patience arrivait à son terme.

- Prenez garde à votre ton, Mr Potter, l'avertit fraîchement Lucius. Il n'aimait décidément pas le manque de respect que lui démontrait son calice.

- Mon ton est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et vous avez… bu… hier, répliqua Harry avec une grimace qui signifia clairement à Lucius que le garçon n'était pas le moins du monde désireux de le laisser s'abreuver.

Le sang du vampire bouillonna soudainement devant la récalcitrance de son calice et son instinct prit le dessus, exigeant une prompte soumission. Il se leva brutalement, attirant l'attention d'Harry sur lui. Les yeux gris argent furieux qui ne le quittaient pas le rendirent incroyablement nerveux et, lorsqu'il vit que Lucius s'approchait rapidement de lui, Harry prit peur et s'enfuit du canapé.

Il n'alla pas bien loin.

Lucius le rattrapa sans même y penser et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle. Il maintenait sans effort le garçon contre la pierre alors que celui-ci commençait à se débattre. Ses poings ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal mais Lucius les prit néanmoins entre ses doigts et les bloqua au dessus de la tête du petit brun, l'empêchant de se tortiller pour se sauver en collant son corps contre celui, plus fin, de son calice.

Il pencha la tête, ses lèvres tout près de l'oreille du jeune homme, et susurra d'un ton mortellement glacial :

- Si me montrer civil avec vous a cet effet, je m'en passerais fort aisément. Ne croyez pas que je vais tolérer longtemps votre impertinence ! Il s'agissait ici de faire en sorte que cela soit le moins contraignant pour vous comme pour moi mais si vous n'entendez pas faire la moindre concession à la situation aussi détestable soit-elle, ainsi soit-il, je n'en ferais point. Je me nourrirai de gré ou de force, Potter.

Lucius ne laissa pas le temps à son calice d'articuler un son et fit glisser ses lèvres sur la peau tendre et veloutée de son cou. Il ne prit pas la peine de lécher ou d'embrasser la zone qu'il allait mordre ainsi qu'il l'avait fait la première fois et planta vivement ses crocs acérés dans la chair rebelle. Il sentit son calice se raidir et émettre un sifflement douloureux alors que son sang chaud coulait dans sa gorge.

Harry était complètement paniqué, plaqué sans ménagement contre le mur par un corps dur et puissant, des dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs dans le cou. Il avait mal au dos, et était certain d'y trouver le lendemain des hématomes, tout comme il risquait fort de porter des marques autour de ses poignets maintenus dans la poigne de fer du vampire. La morsure n'avait pas été douce et la douleur était vive.

Elle passa cependant lentement, chassée par un flot de plaisir qui dégoûta le petit calice. Une partie de lui était presque heureuse et se relaxa sous la domination de son vampire, penchant la tête de côté pour lui laisser plus de place, le visage balayé par la soie de la longue chevelure de Lucius. Le reste de son esprit hurlait à la trahison envers son propre corps dont l'excitation montait malgré lui. Comment pouvait-il s'exalter ainsi dans de telles circonstances ? Merlin, en dépit de la fascinante beauté de Lucius Malfoy, il lui manquait une case s'il réagissait en se faisant malmener ! Fichu lien ! A moins que la morsure en elle-même ait cet effet… La vague de chaleur qui le parcourait enflamma ses reins et il fut bientôt incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente, devenant une molle poupée de chiffon entre les bras du vampire.

Lucius buvait tranquillement. Il comptait bien profiter de ce moment autant que faire ce peut. Évidemment la peur et la douleur de son calice ne lui plurent point et il s'en sentit brièvement coupable avant que le plaisir remplace la souffrance courant dans le petit corps souple. Il sourit légèrement à même la peau douce d'Harry.

Il fit toutefois l'impasse sur la crainte du garçon. Il était dans ses intentions de lui prouver qu'il ne plaisantait pas et peut-être ainsi Potter comprendrait-il qu'il était dans son intérêt de mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Il avait bien accepté de retarder la consommation autant qu'il serait supportable pour eux deux, sans qu'aucune requête ne soit formulée. Il savait que Potter était homosexuel mais sa question sur le sens de ce qui devait finaliser le lien avait souligné le fait qu'il était encore vierge – ce qui ravissait le vampire enfoui en Lucius – et sûrement le jeune homme éprouvait-il une certaine insécurité à ce propos. Lucius lui-même avait besoin de temps pour accepter le fait qu'il arborait en ce moment même une belle érection pressée contre le ventre de son calice, lui qui n'avait jamais regardé un homme. Sentir contre sa cuisse la réciproque en provenance de Potter le rendait à la fois impatient – à son plus grand désespoir – et peu à l'aise.

Une fois rassasié, Lucius dégagea ses crocs et donna inconsciemment un bref coup de langue sur les petites plaies rondes pour les cicatriser. Il lâcha le garçon qui s'effondra sur le sol, endolori et vidé de son énergie. Harry avait la tête lourde et cotonneuse. Il se sentait totalement apathique et perdit connaissance, la respiration laborieuse.

Lucius soupira d'exaspération. Il avait espéré reprendre leur conversation une fois que le garçon aurait comprit qu'il était dans leur intérêt mutuel de s'entendre au moins sur les aspects de la vie courante mais, bien sûr, celui-ci le contrariait de nouveau. Il se résigna à devoir attendre et fit léviter le calice jusque dans la chambre, le déposant sur le lit. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas avertir l'infirmière de l'école, dont il avait totalement oublié le nom, mais son instinct lui souffla qu'il était normal qu'un calice supporte avec quelques difficultés les premières morsures, leur corps ayant besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la perte de sang, en conséquence de laquelle Potter avait perdu connaissance.

Derechef une vague de culpabilité vint submerger son esprit pour avoir pris aussi peu de précautions en mordant le garçon et il vérifia, par acquis de conscience, le dos du Gryffondor qui avait heurté le mur avec plus de force que Lucius ne l'avait prévu, encore peu familiarisé avec l'accroissement de ses capacités physiques. Il y découvrit un assez large début d'hématome violacé qui promettait de s'étendre et se révélerait certainement très douloureux. Avec la perte de sang déjà subie, le garçon n'avait pas besoin de ça et Lucius se fustigea mentalement de n'avoir pas pris soin de son calice, se figeant tout à coup devant le cours de ses pensées.

_Salazar ! Je ne devrais pas réagir aussi promptement à une peccadille ! Satané lien !_

_Je n'ai plus qu'à rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Severus et grappiller un flacon de baume pour les ecchymoses par la même occasion…_

Après avoir contrôlé l'état des côtes du garçon, qui ne présentaient heureusement aucune fracture, Lucius sortit de la chambre qu'il plaça sous protection – juste au cas où – et appela un elfe de maison. Il ordonna à la créature terrorisée d'apporter un plateau-repas bien garni à Potter dès qu'il se réveillerait et quitta ses appartements.

_Il aura bien besoin de manger pour récupérer…_

_Merlin, je me comporte comme une mère poule affolée… _

**********

Appartements personnels de Severus Snape.

Installé comme à son habitude à son bureau devant une pile de copies affreusement rédigées, Severus corrigeait inlassablement, ne s'interrompant que pour porter un mug à ses lèvres et prendre une gorgée d'un thé épicé qui l'aidait à conserver les yeux ouverts et le cerveau en état de fonctionnement.

Aussi fut-il à la fois ravi et fort ennuyé d'entendre frapper à sa porte. Il remit vivement son masque imperturbable en place et invita le trouble-fête à entrer.

- Puis-je te parler, Severus ?

- Lucius ? demanda le maître des potions, intrigué. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite dans mes humbles cachots ?

- Plusieurs points nécessitent mon attention en ce moment, commença le blond après avoir fermé la porte et placé la pièce sous sort de silence. Dumbledore et Potter d'une part, ma famille d'autre part. Je compte bien m'occuper de la seconde partie indépendamment mais j'ignore trop de détails sur la première pour faire cavalier seul.

- Dumbledore ne te fait pas peur, tu te bats contre lui depuis des années en ta qualité de Gouverneur de l'école. Donc Potter te pose un problème… comme à tout le monde d'ailleurs…

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de lui. Il refuse de m'écouter et s'étonne que je puisse réagir avec plus d'impulsivité par la suite, confia Lucius.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Severus, connaissant le tempérament aisément enflammé du froid aristocrate.

- Qu'il refuse de me laisser boire, admit Lucius.

- Où est-il blessé et de quoi souffre-t-il ? souffla le directeur des Serpentards, se levant et ouvrant la porte de sa réserve personnelle.

- Une large contusion dans le dos.

Severus disparut dans l'étroite pièce couverte d'étagères du sol au plafond. Il revint bientôt porteur du baume recherché par son ami et le lui tendit.

- Applique cet onguent en massant bien la zone lésée, ce soir et demain matin. Recommence demain soir si nécessaire. Cela devrait apaiser la douleur en même temps que faire disparaître l'ecchymose.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Dois-je te rappeler que, aussi exaspérant, borné et gryffondoresque qu'il soit, Potter est encore un enfant ? Un enfant de plusieurs mois plus jeune que ton propre fils ?

- Par pitié, Severus, ne me fais pas la morale ! Je sais tout cela ! Il n'en reste pas moins que le vampire que je suis désormais n'apprécie que fort tièdement de se voir contredit, ignoré et affamé par son calice irrespectueux et récalcitrant ! Je ne pensais pas le plaquer contre le mur avec autant de force…

- Crois moi, je sais mieux que personne à quel point Potter peut porter sur les nerfs des pauvres innocents qui le côtoient mais tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre d'actions. Non seulement ton côté vampire va s'en ressentir mais Dumbledore et Black vont te tomber sur le paletot à bras raccourcis.

- Je n'en doute malheureusement pas, mon cher ami… soupira Lucius. _Pour qu'il en vienne à utiliser de telles expressions vernaculaires, quelque chose doit l'énerver atrocement…_

- Une tasse de thé ? offrit Severus.

- Volontiers.

_Autant essayer de savoir ce qui le perturbe… Potter peut attendre._

**********

Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 9h du matin, le lendemain.

- Entrez, mon cher ! Installez-vous ! Une petite tasse de thé au citron ? Non ? Vraiment ? Une part de tarte ? Un bonbon, alors ? Non ?! Pas même l'une de ces toutes nouvelles sucettes pour lesquelles le goût du sang a, parait-il, été parfaitement reconstitué ?

- Je vous remercie mais sans façon, répondit Lucius qui ne se voyait pas du tout sucer une friandise devant Dumbledore.

- Vous avez considérablement meilleure mine, mon cher. Le sang d'Harry semble faire des miracles, déclara joyeusement le directeur de Poudlard, glissant rapidement un bonbon dans sa bouche avant de se verser une tasse de thé.

- Je me porte fort bien, merci de vous en inquiéter.

- Mais c'est tout naturel ! A propos d'Harry, comment va-t-il ? S'adapte-t-il facilement à son nouveau mode de vie, si je puis dire ? s'enquit-il en coupant une part de la tarte aux prunes que l'un des elfes des cuisines avait judicieusement placée sur le plateau avec son thé.

- Il va bien. Cela dit, sans vouloir vous vexer le moins du monde, je ne pense pas que cet aspect de ma vie vous concerne, Monsieur le directeur.

- Sur ce point, vous faites malheureusement erreur, Lucius. Je serais absolument ravi de ne pas avoir à m'immiscer dans vos affaires privées, ainsi que dans celles d'Harry, mais je me dois de le faire. La guerre dépend beaucoup trop de lui pour que je néglige le plus petit détail, ce qui comprend, entre autres, votre relation avec lui.

- Je conçois que vous vouliez prendre soin de votre Golden Boy mais, à mon humble avis, il n'est pas prêt de détruire Voldemort… Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le placer en première ligne ? Pour un exploit remontant à sa petite enfance ?

- Il existe plusieurs éléments dont vous n'êtes pas au courant et qui sont d'une importance fondamentale, mon cher. Je sais que le vampire que vous êtes désormais ne pourra jamais livrer Harry à un Mangemort ou pire, à Voldemort lui-même, et je suis parfaitement conscient que, pour une collaboration efficace, je devrais vous révéler certaines de ces choses, mais pas sans un minimum de garanties. M'assurer que vous ne le rendez pas malheureux en est une.

- Étrange garantie, remarqua Lucius.

- J'ai fait bien des erreurs avec ce garçon, je refuse d'être coupable d'une de plus par négligence. La question est en réalité très simple : jusqu'à quel point puis-je compter sur vous, Lord Malfoy ? demanda Albus, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres en prenant bien garde de ne pas mouiller sa barbe.

- C'est une réponse délicate que vous exigez, je pense que vous vous en rendez compte… pondéra lentement Lucius. J'ai un compte personnel à solder avec le Lord et j'entends bien y parvenir, quels que soient les moyens employés. Vous pouvez être sûr que je ne le sers plus, ni ne le servirai jamais. En dehors de cela…

Lucius laissa sa voix s'éteindre, soulignant la fin de sa phrase d'un élégant petit geste aérien de la main.

- Si nous discutions de ces moyens, justement, mon cher ?

- Mais je vous en prie…

- Faisant jusqu'à il y a peu partie du cercle intime de Voldemort, je présume que vous avez en votre possession des informations inestimables.

- Certainement.

- Comprenez-moi bien, mon cher. Je ne vous demande pas de vous battre, bien que vous soyez un duelliste à la réputation établie. Je sais que vous ne défendez aucun des idéaux en lesquels je crois. Non, je me contenterais de discuter avec vous de ce que vous voudrez bien me dire, et de ce que vous me demanderez en échange.

- Je veux savoir en quoi Potter est si important pour vous et le Lord et avoir l'assurance de voir ma famille, minus Narcissa bien entendu, et mes biens protégés quelles que soient les circonstances à la fin de la guerre. Tout comme ma personne, si vous le voulez bien. Je voudrais également savoir par quel miracle vous avez pu être au courant de ma récente incarcération.

- Je suis persuadé qu'entre votre propre influence et la mienne la seconde partie de vos desideratas ne posera aucun problème. Quant à la première, il s'agit d'un sujet très sensible… Je souhaiterais en savoir un peu plus sur ce que vous pouvez m'offrir avant de vous révéler ces détails.

Lucius réfléchit quelques secondes, ne quittant pas le vieux sorcier des yeux. Il n'avait guère le choix mais s'il en sortait indemne la guerre terminée... il survivrait, ainsi que sa famille, rien d'autre ne comptait.

- Je peux vous dire pourquoi le Lord n'est pas mort il y a dix-sept ans et comment parvenir à l'éliminer aujourd'hui, déclara platement Lucius.

Albus s'entrucha avec un coin de pâte feuilletée et toussa bruyamment.

- Excusez-moi, mon cher, toussota-t-il lorsqu'il eut à peu près retrouvé son souffle. Je vous saurais gré de m'apprendre dans quelle magie obscure Voldemort a bien pu tremper cette fois encore…

Le directeur fit une pause mais, voyant que Lucius ne parlerait qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu les informations qu'il avait requises, il finit par poursuivre.

- En ce qui concerne Harry, je sais de source sûre que vous avez connaissance de la prophétie qui fut faite.

- En effet, bien que j'ignore ce qu'elle recouvre…

- J'ose espérer que vous n'irez pas répéter un mot de cet entretien à qui que ce soit en dehors de Severus ou d'Harry… menaça Albus, ses yeux ayant totalement perdu leur pétillement exaspérant. Elle fait état d'un enfant que Voldemort marquera comme son égal et qui sera le seul à pouvoir le tuer. D'après cette prédiction, l'un doit tuer l'autre et Harry aurait un pouvoir que Voldemort ne posséderait pas. Voilà pourquoi Harry ne peut être maintenu en dehors de la guerre, aussi jeune et vulnérable soit-il.

Lucius eut l'espace d'un instant une vision du sorcier formidable qu'était Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur de Grindelwald et cela lui remit en mémoire la raison pour laquelle le Lord lui-même craignait ce vieil homme. Il se promit de ne pas trop contrarier le directeur, sans pour autant lui obéir en rien.

- Il a choisi Potter et ne dévira pas de son obsession… murmura Lucius comme pour lui-même. Je suppose que cela a un sens pour lui…

- Allez savoir, soupira Dumbledore. Quoi qu'il en soit, en marquant Harry d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lorsqu'il a tenté de le tuer, il a en même temps créé un lien entre eux. Harry ressent une violente douleur quand il est en présence de Voldemort, ainsi que lorsque celui-ci éprouve des émotions intenses. La plupart de ses réactions émotionnelles importantes s'accompagnent pour Harry de visions très désagréables. La dernière en date a eu lieu un matin en plein cours de potions. Le matin où Voldemort vous a torturé pour vous punir de Merlin sait quel crime avant de vous enfermer.

Lucius dut réprimer un frisson à l'idée que Potter ait pu être l'involontaire témoin de son calvaire. Le vampire en lui s'éveilla de nouveau et protesta qu'il devrait plutôt s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de son calice, confronté à toutes ces horreurs, au lieu de sa dignité mais Lucius le fit promptement taire.

Pour l'instant.

Il sentait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre il devrait affronter la situation et son démon intérieur mais il ne s'en sentait honnêtement pas le courage dans l'immédiat.

- C'est de cette façon qu'il l'a attiré au Ministère… Je m'étais toujours demandé comment il avait fait, déclara Lucius, couvrant son trouble passager.

- Vous qui avez toujours nié y être allé pour autre dessein que récupérer un dossier… s'amusa Albus en se versant une nouvelle tasse de thé. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas en vouloir une ?

- Réflexion faite, pourquoi pas… Merci, Monsieur le directeur.

- Je pense que vous connaissez le principal maintenant. Si un détail vous chagrine, demandez à Harry. Il sera de loin le plus à même de vous répondre.

- J'y songerais, convint Lucius en buvant une gorgée de thé. _Affreux ! Je hais les agrumes… Et tout ce sucre ! Eurk !_ Le Lord m'a révélé un soir avoir créé six Horcruxes.

Albus lâcha sa tasse sous le coup de l'émotion, répandant son thé sur le sol.

- Comment a-t-il _osé_ ?!? s'écria-t-il, réveillant brusquement Fumseck qui sommeillait sur son perchoir. Il n'existe pas de magie plus dangereuse !! Déchirer ainsi son âme… A six reprises ?!?!? … Je présume que cela explique bien des choses… murmura-t-il pensivement en reconstituant sa tasse de porcelaine brisée.

Il nettoya les dégâts et s'empara à nouveau de la théière, songeur, compilant déjà mentalement des listes entières de grimoires de magie noire dans lesquels il pourrait trouver des renseignements utiles.

- La forme sous laquelle il est revenu à la vie lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers étant très sensible à l'alcool, poursuivit Lucius, je connais chaque objet utilisé, uniquement des colifichets historiques, et la localisation de plusieurs d'entre eux. Pour deux, je n'ai que de vagues allusions qui pourraient s'avérer peu fiables… J'ignore le moyen de les détruire ou les sortilèges de protection qu'il a pu placer pour les protéger.

- Si vous pouviez me noter cela sur un parchemin… demanda un Dumbledore encore un peu sonné, en quête d'un vélin intact dans le fouillis de son bureau.

- Certainement pas. J'ai une revanche à prendre, une vengeance à exécuter, et j'exige d'être convié à la recherche et à la destruction de ces reliques. Je ne donnerais en outre des indications que par oral et à un nombre réduit d'individus.

- Si vous tenez à être présent, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. La famille Malfoy a toujours engendré des sorciers puissants, bien que tous n'aient point été de grands combattants, et vous représentez un atout non négligeable, même si vous n'étiez pas doté de nouveaux pouvoirs. Vous n'aurez, de toute manière, pas à parler des Horcruxes à qui que ce soit en dehors des membres de l'Ordre…

- Alors débarrassez-vous de cette vermine de Mondingus Fletcher, lança Lucius avec une légère moue dégoûtée. Cet énergumène est une passoire prête à vider son sac au premier imbécile qui lui paie à boire. Je suis loin d'être le seul au courant et Nott Senior a prit récemment l'étrange habitude de fréquenter un certain débit de boissons mal famé de l'Allée des Embrumes, bien au dessous de son standing…

- Une enquête s'impose en ce cas, déclara très sérieusement Albus.

- Vous ne semblez ni surpris, ni mettre ma parole en doute, insinua doucement Lucius d'une voix parfaitement dénuée d'inflexion.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se trouve sur la sellette… Il a eu maille à partir avec le jeune Harry il y a quelque temps à propos d'une affaire déplorable. Je crois qu'il est temps de mener une instigation sérieuse. Bien sûr, si je ne trouvais rien à lui reprocher…

- Vous auriez à chercher une autre taupe, voilà tout, précisa Lucius sans se démonter devant la menace non voilée. Je ne fais nullement et ne ferai jamais partie intégrante de votre… Ordre. Je n'ai aucun commandement à recevoir de votre part, sachez-le.

- Mais bien entendu, mon cher, bien entendu… Puis-je toutefois me permettre de vous demander de me rendre un petit service ?

- Précisez votre pensée.

- Auriez-vous, par hasard, l'extraordinaire obligeance de bien vouloir entraîner Harry au combat ? Je pourrais certainement m'adresser à Severus mais il serait dangereux pour lui de se lancer dans un duel avec votre calice…

**********

Cours de Botanique, Serre N°2, même heure.

Harry n'écoutait pas les instructions de Madame Chourave. Les coups de coude insistants d'Hermione ne le ramenaient pas la réalité et la jeune femme se lassa de l'asticoter, préférant finalement laisser son ami perdu dans ses pensées plutôt que de tenter de l'en sortir. Son absence de réaction poussa Hermione à aller travailler avec Blaise qui la guettait entre deux plantes tout en surveillant Draco du coin de l'œil. Leur professeur avait décidé que le Serpentard s'occuperait de plusieurs spécimen auxquels les cours précédents avaient été consacrés et qu'il avait manqués, enfermé dans sa chambre. Il viendrait plus tard rejoindre le reste du groupe, lorsque son rattrapage serait achevé.

Le blondinet tapotait négligemment les pots de fleurs, boudeur. Déjà deux Serpentards étaient venus lui demander des précisions sur la mission de son père que Dumbledore avait présenté à l'ensemble des élèves le matin même au petit-déjeuner comme étant venu s'acquitter de ses devoirs de Gouverneur par une longue visite d'inspection pendant laquelle ils devraient revoir les installations et le cursus. Deux élèves dont les parents étaient des Mangemorts confirmés et qui s'intriguaient de l'apparition de son père à Poudlard. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il avait réussi à calmer leur curiosité malvenue et que la rumeur n'irait pas se répandre chez le Lord que Lucius n'avait pas regagné son Manoir ainsi qu'il le lui avait ordonné. Il leva les yeux en réprimant un soupir et vit une tête rousse tournée vers Blaise et Granger qui tripatouillaient leur plante. Il replongea immédiatement le nez dans la terre, priant pour que Weasley ne l'ait pas vu. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter la belette, pas avec tout ce qui se passait.

Ron regardait la préfète papoter gentiment avec son binôme tandis qu'il incisait sans trop de précautions la cosse couverte d'épines affreusement tranchantes de la plante qui avait été confiée à ses bons soins, ainsi qu'à ceux de Neville. Il n'éprouvait pas la moindre sympathie pour Blaise et ses manières, qu'il jugeait trop insinuantes à son goût, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il semblait bien s'entendre avec sa petite amie. Était-elle toujours sa petite amie d'ailleurs ? Depuis l'arrivée de leur folle progéniture et les révélations qu'elle avait apportées, Hermione ne lui avait pas accordé un seul instant en privé qui ait concerné autre point que le travail, les cours, les devoirs et son planning de révisions. Elle semblait faire de même avec le Serpentard cela dit…

Pas que cela le rassure, au contraire. Il s'attendait à tout instant à ce qu'Hermione le prenne à part et lui annonce que tout était terminé entre eux. Il avait la sensation que tout était fini quoi qu'il en soit et qu'il ne manquait qu'un infime événement pour qu'ils ne se séparent définitivement.

Peut-être devrait-il prendre les devants et rompre de lui-même ? L'ennui était qu'il tenait beaucoup à la jeune Gryffondor et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre, surtout pas à cause d'un Serpentard ! Certes, Blaise n'était pas le pire de la bande, loin de là. Il ne tenait jamais de propos désobligeants sur le statut ou la lignée des autres élèves, n'insultait pas les gens sans être provoqué… Non, il était nettement plus supportable que Malfoy…

Ah non, ne pas penser à Malfoy !

- Attention ! Tu massacres cette pauvre plante ! ronchonna Neville, tirant Ron de sa rêverie.

- Désolé, murmura le rouquin, pas plus avancé sur ce qu'il allait faire.

Attendre qu'Hermione le plaque ?

Son ego allait en prendre un coup assurément, mais peut-être valait-il mieux laisser la jeune femme prendre cette décision… Il soupira et détourna le regard de la masse de cheveux bouclés et indisciplinés qu'il fixait depuis un moment. Il entrevit vaguement Harry, pensif, qui ne touchait pas même au pot qui était placé devant lui, laissant ce soin à Lavande qui râlait copieusement.

A dire vrai, l'extraction de Merlin seul sait quel suc d'une plante absurdement piquante pour une potion ou une autre ne passionnait déjà pas le Gryffondor en temps normal alors là, maintenant qu'il avait été étrangement agressé puis soigné par Lucius Malfoy… Non, il avait besoin de réfléchir posément à la situation, sans personne pour lui souffler dans le cou ou lui intimer d'obéir au vampire sous prétexte qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi auparavant.

Il pouvait admettre avoir été franchement désagréable la veille et avoir mal réagi à la mention d'une morsure que Lucius avait pourtant amenée sur le tapis avec délicatesse. Il pouvait également comprendre que le vampire n'ait point apprécié de se voir refuser toute nourriture, lui qui avait eu faim plus souvent qu'à son tour chez ses proches. Mais de là à le plaquer sauvagement contre le mur et à se servir sans lui demander son avis – négatif certes, mais là n'était pas la question – il y avait des limites !

Quand il était revenu à lui, un elfe paranoïaque lui avait apporté un plateau et avait commencer à se tirer violemment les oreilles en constatant qu'il ne mangeait pas, gémissant que Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur allait être très mécontent et punir le pauvre Kippy. Harry avait plus ou moins réussi à comprendre dans ce méli-mélo de cris inarticulés et de coups de tête contre les murs – très solides ainsi qu'il l'avait vérifié en personne plus tôt dans la journée – que Lucius Malfoy avait ordonné l'envoi du plateau et entendait que son calice mangeât convenablement. Pour épargner la pauvre créature frémissante, le Gryffondor accepta de se sustenter, se rendant compte après quelques bouchées qu'il était effectivement affamé, et vida les copieuses assiettes qui disparurent dès que la nourriture fut avalée.

Lorsque l'aristocrate était revenu dans les appartements qu'il avait déserté pour rendre visite à Severus, il avait simplement demandé à Harry de retirer sa chemise et de se mettre sur le ventre sans faire d'histoire. Devant son calice paniqué, il avait du jurer une bonne demi-douzaine de fois qu'il ne comptait en rien consommer le lien à cet instant avant que le garçon ne condescende à se retourner. Il avait étalé le baume à l'odeur piquante et épicée sur l'hématome douloureux qui s'étendait entre ses omoplates et avait entreprit de le masser doucement. Au départ, la souffrance s'était amplifiée sous les doigts experts du grand blond puis elle avait fini par s'estomper, laissant place à une grande indolence. Harry s'était presque endormi, les muscles détendus, lorsque Lucius avait émit un claquement de langue irrité et s'était emparé de ses poignets pour y apposer la crème.

Lucius était ensuite sorti de la chambre qu'il avait refermée, sans un regard en arrière. Harry avait fixé le panneau de bois d'un air tourneboulé et incompréhensif avant de mettre son pyjama et de s'endormir, la perte de sang se faisant encore sentir.

Il s'était réveillé sur le ventre, à demi déshabillé, alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement s'être endormi sur le côté gauche et complètement vêtu. Il n'avait pas pu simplement rouler dans son sommeil, il détestait dormir sur le ventre… Non, quelqu'un l'avait bougé, forcément. Il tenta de se retourner pour se lever mais un petit sifflement sec l'en empêcha. Lucius lui intima de rester ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé de le soigner. Le blond avait ensuite disparu dans la salle de bain, sans explication d'aucune sorte, juste l'injonction de revenir dans leurs appartements pour le déjeuner.

Harry ne comprenait pas.

L'homme ne s'était pas excusé mais l'avait soigné.

Sans lui demander son avis mais avec douceur.

Une énigme.

Il n'aimait pas les rébus, il n'était pas Hermione !

Il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter. Il croyait que les vampires ne faisaient pas de mal à leur calice… Visiblement quelque chose lui avait échappé… Il fallait à tout prix qu'il écrive à Sirius dès qu'il aurait une minute de libre. Dès la fin du cours serait parfait. Il refusait d'aller voir Snape et de lui parler d'un problème aussi personnel. Il aurait peut-être une réponse plus vite qu'en patientant après le Maraudeur mais, déjà en temps normal, il ne demanderait pas même l'heure à son professeur de potions alors des conseils impliquant sa vie privée… Non, il allait attendre que son parrain soit disponible.

Dans l'intervalle, il ne voulait pas voir les incidents de la veille se reproduire, il n'avait pas vocation de punching-ball. Il allait nourrir Lucius Malfoy sans protester, espérant que celui-ci serait suffisamment satisfait de cette manière pour ne plus lui sauter dessus ainsi, et prier pour que son corps cesse de réagir traîtreusement à la présence de l'aristocrate.

Si seulement il pouvait comprendre…

Pourtant les choses n'avaient pas si mal débutées entre eux, malgré leur passé respectif. Lucius lui avait expliqué des choses, calmement, sans s'énerver. Avant de lui signifier clairement qu'il espérait avoir en sa personne une femme au foyer… Harry geignit, passant heureusement inaperçu sous les grognements irrités de Lavande.

_Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?? J'en ai marre à la fin !_

**********

Square Grimmauld, en fin d'après-midi.

Sirius se battait avec une vieille armoire parfaitement démodée qui refusait de déguerpir de la pièce qu'il redécorait. Le meuble vicieux lui avait déjà flanqué deux méchants coups de porte, l'un à l'épaule, l'autre qui venait de le cueillir par surprise en plein visage alors qu'il se détournait pour voir d'où provenait le raffut de battements d'ailes et de crissements de serres.

Jurant abominablement en plusieurs langues, il s'éloigna de l'objet en lui jetant un regard noir, étancha le sang qui coulait de son nez et ouvrit la fenêtre sur laquelle s'énervait Hedwige. Il accueillit l'oiseau et prit la lettre qu'elle tenait dans son bec avant de l'envoyer dans la cuisine pour qu'elle se restaure.

La missive à la main, il partit en quête d'une salle de bain afin de réparer les dégâts. Cette satanée penderie avait tout intérêt à ce que son nez ne soit pas cassé sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau !

Heureusement, ce n'était pas trop grave et un sort de guérison basique plus tard, Sirius fut comme neuf. Il s'installa dans son salon, demandant à Kreattur une tasse de thé qui lui fut gracieusement apportée par l'elfe ronchonnant, avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Est-ce que tu pourrais venir à Poudlard bientôt, s'il te plait ? _

_J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler._

_Je ne sais vraiment pas comment agir avec Malfoy… Je sais que je n'ai pas été très correct mais quand même… Ce n'est pas une raison pour me plaquer contre les murs ou exiger que je devienne sa potiche que je sache !_

_Je ne comprends pas ses réactions, ni ses histoires de paraître comme si ou comme ça en public…_

_Je suis complètement perdu._

_Je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, je dois aller en cours…_

_Harry_

Sirius serra les dents pour ne pas détruire la jolie lampe rouge qui se tenait innocemment à ses côtés sous le coup de la colère et prit de profondes respirations pour tenter de se calmer.

Le lendemain il irait à Poudlard.

Entre un filleul à remettre dans le droit chemin et faire de la chair à pâté de Lucius Malfoy, il aurait du pain sur la planche…

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde!!

Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre!

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Square Grimmauld, 8h04.

Un œil bleu s'ouvrit péniblement, gonflé par le manque de sommeil et tout collé de larmes séchées. Un nouveau bâillement attaqua en force et une fraîche pellicule d'humidité vint recouvrir les écailles de la précédente. L'œil tourna lentement jusqu'à pouvoir apercevoir la petite horloge qui trônait sur la table de chevet, coincée entre de lourds volumes.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que les chiffres et les aiguilles prennent un sens compréhensible mais, lorsque la lumière se fit dans le cerveau embrumé et vaseux, le deuxième œil s'ouvrit brusquement et Sirius poussa un cri à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête d'un Inférius.

_Merlin !! Je suis en retard !!! Compte sur cet elfe de malheur pour judicieusement oublier qu'il doit te réveiller le seul et unique jour où tu VEUX te lever tôt !!_

_Tant pis, Harry ratera un cours !_

L'animagus bondit de son lit, posa les pieds sur le parquet glacial, cria derechef et s'enfuit dans sa salle de bain prendre une douche brûlante. Laissant le jet bouillant détendre ses muscles engourdis de sommeil, il se fit la réflexion qu'il eut peut-être été plus indiqué de ne pas passer la moitié de la nuit à marcher de long en large dans sa frustration. Il avait du, plus d'une fois, se faire violence pour ne pas débarquer sans cérémonie à Poudlard afin d'investir les quartiers de Lucius Malfoy et de sermonner le vampire et son calice comme ils le méritaient. Avaient-ils idée de se comporter l'un comme l'autre comme des gosses de cinq ans n'ayant pas la moindre notion de la vie en société…

**********

Appartements de Lucius Malfoy, Poudlard, dans la matinée.

Installé derrière un lourd bureau de chêne massif, Lucius tentait de mettre au point sa stratégie. Il ne pouvait pas se lancer à la poursuite des Horcruxes du Lord sans prévoir au minimum un plan de retraite, les choses dussent-elles mal tourner. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

Il se sentait bizarrement insatisfait et l'absence de son calice lui pesait, détournant avec une grande efficacité ses pensées des préoccupations vitales qui devraient être son seul souci en cet instant. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui provoquait en lui cet état de quasi mal-être.

Il avait la sensation que tout cela était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à sa relation avec son calice, ou plutôt à l'absence de relation entre eux. Pas qu'il recherche activement la compagnie du gamin, non, mais…

Quelque chose clochait décidément.

La veille au soir, Potter n'avait pas protesté pour le nourrir, il n'avait pas attendu qu'il le lui ordonne non plus. Il était entré dans l'appartement après le dîner qu'il avait pris dans la Grande Salle et, sans rien dire, avait déposé son sac, retiré sa robe d'uniforme et remonté la manche de sa chemise jusqu'au coude. Il avait présenté son poignet à un Lucius ahuri, bien qu'impassible, et avait simplement patienté sans prononcer une parole. La surprise suffisamment passée pour qu'il comprenne de quoi il s'agissait, Lucius avait pris le membre offert sans la violence qui l'avait submergé le jour précédent et avait enfoncé ses dents dans la chair tendre. Le goût du sang était toujours le même, merveilleusement riche et gorgé de magie, mais il n'avait pas ressenti ce même sentiment de félicité, ni cette excitation qui n'avait auparavant jamais manqué de se faire remarquer.

Il avait très vite commencé à se sentir mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas le vide brumeux qui émergeait du lien. Il avait, malgré le peu de temps dont il avait disposé, pris l'habitude de percevoir un certain plaisir le percuter en vagues en provenance du jeune homme. Il avait relâché Potter plus vite qu'il n'en avait eu primitivement l'intention mais cette sensation désagréable ne faisait que s'amplifier et il semblait que le seul moyen de la faire cesser était de ne plus s'abreuver.

Dès que le garçon avait été à nouveau libre, il s'était effondré sur ses genoux dans un cri étouffé, plié en deux de douleur, serrant son bras contre sa poitrine. Lucius l'avait rapidement recueilli, sans que ce dernier ne proteste, et mis au lit, intrigué. Il avait beau être rassasié, il restait curieusement insatisfait. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un changement de la localisation de la morsure puisse provoquer une telle réaction… Potter non plus sinon il n'aurait jamais proposé son poignet, à moins qu'il n'appartienne à l'espèce des masochistes, mais Lucius en doutait fortement.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était l'absence de ressenti de la douleur à travers le lien. Il avait bel et bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'avait pas eu mal. Lorsqu'il avait balancé le jeune homme contre le mur dans un accès de colère, il avait ressenti la souffrance, atténuée certainement par rapport à ce que son calice avait du endurer, mais bien présente. Cela n'avait guère plus de sens pour lui maintenant qu'il avait passé une partie de la nuit à y réfléchir, et il envisagea de faire un petit crochet discret à la bibliothèque dans la journée, voir si ce phénomène ne serait pas décrit dans quelque obscur grimoire couvert de toiles d'araignées de la Réserve.

**********

Cours de métamorphose avancée, 8h37.

Harry venait, pour la troisième fois consécutive, d'échouer à transformer son coussin en méduse. Ses échecs répétés ne le désespéraient pas, non, contrairement à Hermione qui, à ces côtés, sifflait de contrariété devant son manque évident de concentration.

Le fait était qu'il ne pouvait détourner son esprit de la veille et de l'absence de réponse de Sirius. Cette dernière ne le surprenait pas outre mesure, il est vrai. L'animagus n'était pas l'homme le plus porté sur l'écriture qu'il connaisse, bien au contraire. Il était plus aisé d'obtenir des nouvelles de Ron, qui détestait prendre la plume pendant les vacances sous prétexte que cela lui rappelait trop l'école, que de son parrain qui, pour d'obscures raisons, semblait ne jamais penser que chouettes et hiboux existassent. Toutefois, une missive si brève fut-elle eut été chaudement appréciée en ces circonstances.

Lucius ayant la veille exigé sa présence dans leurs appartements le midi – pour apaiser le lien qui ne supportait certes pas d'être étiré durant toute une journée, avait pensé Harry – le jeune homme s'y était rendu sans passion, plutôt déçu de ne pouvoir rester avec ses amis en compagnie desquels il ne se sentait pas dans la peau d'une pièce rapportée indésirable. Le repas se serait déroulé dans un silence absolu si ce n'était pour les trois fois lors desquelles le vampire avait pris la parole. Il avait tout d'abord critiqué les manières de table de son calice, lui intimant de se redresser, de tenir son couteau de telle façon, apparemment plus convenable qu'une autre… Cela seul avait suffit à ne pas mettre le garçon dans de bonnes dispositions et les annonces qui avaient suivi n'avaient point arrangé les choses. Lucius avait décrété qu'il avait prévu un rendez-vous pour Harry, le samedi, chez son tailleur personnel et que cela n'était nullement négociable. Le calice s'était hérissé devant le regard plus que chargé de remontrances du blond mais n'avait rien répliqué, peu désireux de refaire connaissance avec un mur voisin.

Au dessert, alors qu'Harry chipotait dans son assiette, Lucius avait lâché comme si de rien était que Dumbledore avait requis de sa part une certaine assistance dans les cours qui lui seraient prodigués, à savoir qu'il était de sa responsabilité de l'entraîner au duel. Le Gryffondor en était resté bouche bée, incapable de penser autre chose que le mot 'trahison' qui s'était inscrit en lettres de feu dans son cerveau. Comment le directeur pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille ? Il faisait tout son possible pour éviter au maximum la présence malvenue et irritante du vampire et voilà que, d'une manipulation supplémentaire, Dumbledore le jetait à sa merci. Il avait quitté les appartements de Lucius peu après, sans marquer ni accord, ni désaccord, sonné et rageur tout à la fois.

Il avait passé l'après-midi entière à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire aux puissances supérieures, quelles qu'elles soient, pour mériter ça. Maintenant le Mangemort avec lequel il était sensé partager sa vie avait la bénédiction de l'Ordre du Phénix pour lancer sur lui sortilèges et maléfices… Il n'en sortirait jamais vivant, quoi qu'ait pu en dire sa future fille dont l'existence était, de son point de vue, plus que fortement compromise.

Il avait obstinément refusé de manger dans les appartements dans lesquels il se sentait parfaitement étranger, et ce malgré les quasi-suppliques d'Hermione qui tentait de l'aider à se rapprocher de Lucius. Il ne voulait pas, point !

Retourner dans cet endroit signifiait nourrir le vampire et se murer seul dans une chape de silence.

Déprimant.

Il avait, dans la vie, le choix entre mourir assassiné par un fou furieux ou bien devenir un meurtrier, le plus tôt possible bien évidemment. Il serait après tout fort inopportun de faire patienter la Grande-Bretagne toute entière parce qu'il avait des états d'âme, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme si être un agneau destiné à l'abattoir était folichon, il fallait que le destin, décidément doté d'un tragique sens de l'humour, en remette une couche et lui colle un vampire violent et sadique sur le dos. Il avait vraiment du être une créature méprisable dans une existence antérieure pour mériter cela…

Il avait tout de même fini, en désespoir de cause, par regagner son lieu de résidence. Lucius était installé sur le sofa, face au foyer, lorsqu'il était entré. Voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de cette corvée, il avait décidé de permettre à l'aristocrate de se nourrir immédiatement. Il avait retiré sa robe et tendu son bras à Lucius. Son geste avait clairement surpris l'homme mais il avait tout de même fini par le mordre. La douleur des dents qui avaient pénétré sa chair avait été encore pire que la fois précédente et, au lieu de s'effacer pour laisser place à cette excitation montante, elle n'avait fait qu'augmenter jusqu'à rapidement devenir intolérable, envahissant chaque fibre de son être, coulant dans ses veines comme un feu vivant et affamé. Harry avait lutté autant qu'il avait pu pour tenir debout, pour ne pas crier, mais à l'instant où les crocs s'étaient retirés avec la délicatesse de fils de fer barbelés incrustés dans une plaie, il s'était effondré. Il se souvenait très vaguement avoir été porté dans la chambre par Lucius mais n'avait pas souvenance d'avoir été réconforté ou même veillé. Le blond était sûrement parti immédiatement.

Harry s'était réveillé assez tard dans la soirée et s'était levé pour faire ses devoirs malgré l'heure indue. Lucius était dans le salon et l'avait regardé un moment, le visage impassible, avant de reprendre l'inspection des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, ne prêtant plus attention aux faits et gestes de son calice. Le vampire s'était finalement dirigé vers la chambre et Harry n'avait pu se résoudre à aller le rejoindre de sang froid dans un lit lorsque ses exercices furent achevés. Il avait passé la nuit sur le sofa, sans même une couverture, à réfléchir.

Il ne voulait plus sentir cette douleur agonisante parcourir son corps mais il était hors de question que son cou devienne le terrain de chasse d'un vampire qui n'avait pas la simple courtoisie de s'enquérir de son état de santé après un moment pareil. Ce geste était bien trop intime.

Minerva McGonagall lui hurla pratiquement dans l'oreille pour avoir son attention et Harry sursauta violemment, perdant le fil de ses pensées insolubles. Il eut la décence de rougir sous les remontrances de son professeur et tenta honnêtement de réaliser la métamorphose qui lui était demandée, sans grand succès.

**********

Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 8h56.

Albus papouillait gentiment son phénix en préparant une commande de sucreries, chocolats et dragées divers, suffisante pour durer au moins un mois, lorsque la cheminée explosa en flammes vertes. Abasourdi par l'arrivée inopinée et certes pas annoncée de Sirius Black au beau milieu de son bureau, un matin à une heure que l'animagus consacrait habituellement religieusement au sommeil, le vénérable directeur de la très célèbre institution bondit dans son fauteuil, envoyant les parchemins de son catalogue voltiger à travers toute la pièce.

- Sirius ? Mais, mon cher, que faites-vous là ?? s'exclama-t-il.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre petite commande mensuelle de douceurs mais je dois parler à Harry immédiatement, lâcha platement Sirius.

- Il est en cours, je suis sûr que vous le savez, mon cher. Cela ne pourrait-il attendre ?

- Non.

- Sûrement un hibou eut-il fait l'affaire…

- Je ne me serais pas déplacé si cela avait été le cas. Ce genre d'affaire ne peut être réglé qu'en personne.

- Si vous le dites, souffla Albus qui avait achevé de ramasser ses feuillets éparpillés, pressé de retourner à sa rigoureuse sélection.

Sirius obtint facilement du directeur un tantinet obnubilé la salle dans laquelle son filleul avait cours à cette heure et se retira discrètement.

- Oh, Albus, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je rende une petite visite à Lucius Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant que le vieux sorcier ne puisse émettre le moindre son, l'animagus se glissa souplement par l'ouverture de la porte et descendit vivement les escaliers tournants.

**********

Cours d'histoire de la magie, 9h03.

Harry dormait déjà.

La voix miraculeusement soporifique de Binns, alliée à la chaleur douillette de la pièce et à son manque de sommeil de la nuit passée, berçait doucement son cerveau vers l'oblitération totale. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de rouler sous la table pour prendre un repos bien mérité était sa main soigneusement calée sous sa pommette. Sa plume pendouillait lamentablement entre ses doigts lâches, maculant de noir le parchemin qui se trouvait en dessous.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le réveillant brusquement, et il cria de surprise. Le professeur Binns s'affola et s'enquit immédiatement du motif de cette interruption sans remarquer la mine ébouriffée de chats réveillés en sursaut de l'ensemble de sa classe.

- Monsieur le directeur m'envoie chercher Mr Potter, mentit aisément Sirius, raffermissant sa prise sur l'épaule de son filleul.

- Oh, bien sûr, bien sûr… Faites donc… Où diantre en étais-je ?... s'inquiéta le fantôme en compulsant ses notes. Ah oui ! La révolte des Gobelins de 1477 avait trait à l'ingérence du Ministère dans les affaires de la banque, notamment en ce qui concerne les taux d'intérêt des prêts personnels…

Sirius entraîna Harry en dehors de la pièce et le mena rapidement jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande pour une conversation à cœur ouvert. Il passa devant la tapisserie à grandes enjambées et, après une brève étreinte, poussa le petit brun dans l'un des fauteuils du confortable salon qu'il avait fait apparaître.

- Merci d'être venu, Sirius, exhala Harry, soulagé de voir son parrain.

- Évidemment, je suis venu. Je n'allais pas te laisser déprimer dans un coin ! Mais je t'interdis de recommencer.

- Pardon ? s'étonna le Gryffondor.

- Harry, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, s'il te plait. Je sais pertinemment que tu m'as appelé pour que _je_ règle à _ta_ place les problèmes que _tu_ rencontres avec _ton_ vampire. J'accepte de le faire pour une fois, mais ne rêves pas ! Tu dois apprendre à dialoguer avec lui. Je ne serais pas toujours là. Malfoy va vivre des siècles, moi pas.

Harry lui lança un regard perdu et Sirius soupira, tapotant gentiment le genou de son filleul assis en face de lui.

- Je sais que tu te sens un peu mal à l'aise pour l'instant avec cette situation. On le serait à moins... mais cela n'empêche nullement que vous devez faire en sorte de vous comprendre si tu ne veux pas que cette affaire tourne en jus de boudin. Je ne peux le faire pour toi, juste… te mettre sur la voie, tout au plus. Puisque je suis là, dis-moi donc ce qui se passe.

- Avant-hier soir, je… comment dire… il… il s'est approché pour me parler… il m'a demandé de le nourrir et… c'est compliqué…

- Tu veux plutôt dire que c'est très intime…

Harry rougit comme un joli coquelicot et baissa la tête, honteux. Sirius se retint de laisser paraître un sourire qui serait certainement interprété avec détresse ou colère par le jeune homme.

- Ben en fait… je… il s'était… nourri la veille en nous… liant et je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence. J'ai protesté… Je sais qu'il n'a pas demandé méchamment, qu'il n'a pas exigé non plus… au début du moins… mais j'ai refusé. C'est trop… intime… et ça me met vraiment très mal à l'aise… D'un coup, il m'a sauté dessus et plaqué contre le mur si fort que j'ai cru qu'il m'avait brisé le dos. Le pire, je crois, c'était que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de… enfin tu vois… pendant qu'il buvait, expliqua Harry avec une visible répugnance.

- La morsure d'un vampire est réputée pour être soit extrêmement aphrodisiaque, soit atrocement douloureuse. Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné si cela t'a stimulé, précisa Sirius en réprimant un rire amusé devant le brusque accès de pudibonderie de son filleul. En ce qui concerne la réaction un peu vive de Malfoy, elle est malheureusement naturelle. Tu as sciemment défié le vampire, il a réagit et exigé la soumission de son calice. Tu ne peux pas déterminer pour lui la régularité avec laquelle il doit se nourrir. Il vient de passer une éternité dans un vieux cachot puant, sans aucune soutenance. Ses besoins de sang sont sûrement accrus. Le mieux que vous puissiez faire est de vous entendre sur un compromis. La relation que vous entretenez peut être entièrement dépourvue de sentiment, elle n'en reste pas moins symbiotique. Tu as besoin de sa protection, il a besoin de ton sang. Tu dois t'attendre à un minimum de contrariété de sa part si tu tentes de le sevrer.

- Contrariété ?!?!?! Siri, il aurait pu me tuer ! s'exclama le garçon.

- N'exagère pas. Te blesser, éventuellement, et il s'en serait voulu. Te tuer, certes non. Il serait mort au mieux quelques jours après toi. Je n'approuve pas son comportement, Harry, déclara l'animagus en levant la main pour stopper nette toute interruption de son filleul, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Je t'avais prévenu, les vampires sont dominateurs et possessifs.

- Je doute qu'il se préoccupe suffisamment de moi pour s'en vouloir de quoi que ce soit…

- Oh, mais c'est très probablement le cas. Son instinct l'exige. Il ne peut pas faire autrement que de vouloir protéger son calice envers et contre tout. C'est un Malfoy, tu ne verras jamais sur lui une indication de ses émotions. Il te faudra apprendre à les décrypter. Ses actions parleront probablement toujours plus que son visage.

- C'est pour ça qu'il m'a soigné ? demanda Harry, franchement dubitatif.

- Pardon ?

- J'avais un hématome dans le dos, un gros je pense. Il me faisait très mal. Malfoy est sorti après avoir… bu. Il a ordonné à un elfe de pratiquement me nourrir de force et, quand il est rentré, il m'a obligé à me mettre sur le ventre pour passer une sorte de baume entre mes épaules… et sur mes poignets.

- Il lui faudra sûrement un certain temps pour prendre pleinement la mesure de sa puissance physique, musa Sirius. Mais cela me parait bien avoir été une manifestation d'inquiétude de sa part… Il faut vraiment que tu lui parles, Harry, ou que tu le laisses parler s'il en prend l'initiative, soupira Sirius. D'après ce que tu me dis, il ne t'a pas sauté dessus sans préavis, il voulait d'abord discuter. S'il fait une concession, ne la rejette pas sans prendre le temps de la considérer. Un homme comme lui n'est pas habitué à composer, ne gâche pas un mouvement positif de sa part.

- Positif ? Le matin après la première morsure, après que vous soyez parti, on a commencé à discuter et j'ai cru que les choses ne débutaient pas si mal que ça en fin de compte. Mais il m'a très clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le moindre intérêt en ce qui le concernait et qu'il serait bénéfique pour moi de devenir une jolie potiche qu'on sort du coffre et époussette pour les grandes occasions. Alors le positif dans tout ça…

- Harry… comment t'expliquer cela ?? Heu… Sûrement n'a-t-il pas exprimé sa pensée en ces termes ? balbutia Sirius.

- Non, mais ça n'en change pas le sens, répliqua Harry sarcastiquement.

- C'est une question de point de vue, en réalité, expliqua Sirius.

- Mais bien sûr !! Et Voldemort est un adorable petit poussin qui suit sa mère en se dandinant !

- Tout de même pas… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Lucius Malfoy et toi vivez dans des mondes très différents. Pour un Sang Pur habitué au milieu de requins dans lequel il évolue, un conjoint, quel qu'il soit, doit savoir présenter un front uni en public. Il n'est pas envisageable pour lui qu'une dispute ou un désaccord privé puisse être perceptible en public, peu importe l'occasion ou les personnes qui en seraient témoins. Vous pouvez vous haïr et vous jeter l'argenterie au grand complet au visage tant que vous êtes entre vous, ce n'est pas un problème, mais dès qu'une tierce personne risque d'apercevoir une infime partie de votre vie, vous êtes un couple parfait et très amoureux. C'est ainsi que les Sang Purs se comportent. Je doute que Malfoy puisse ne serait-ce que concevoir les choses différemment. Cela ne fait de toi un bibelot en aucune manière.

- Le fait qu'il m'ait demandé de me comporter en 'bonne épouse' en privé est également une erreur d'interprétation de ma part, je présume ? cingla Harry d'une voix acide.

- J'avoue que j'ignore ce qu'il a voulu dire par là, mais tu ne le sauras qu'en posant la question, Harry. Je ne suis cela dit pas persuadé qu'un homme comme Lucius Malfoy recherche un simple faire-valoir…

- Comment tu considères Narcissa Malfoy, toi ? demanda le garçon, stupéfait.

- Crois-moi, ma cousine est très loin de la potiche prenant la poussière sur le buffet, s'esclaffa Sirius. C'est une Serpentarde vicieuse de la pire espèce. Elle sait parfaitement obtenir tout ce qu'elle désire, même de Malfoy. Elle n'a pas la folie furieuse de Bellatrix mais elle n'est pas tendre et ne voit jamais que son avantage en toute chose.

- Elle ne travaille pas ! Elle donne des réceptions et des bals, et voilà ! s'écria Harry, presque avec désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas avoir complètement tort. La façon dont Lucius lui avait parlé était sans ambiguïté…

- Parce qu'une carrière n'a jamais été son ambition. Déjà enfant, elle ne rêvait que d'épouser un héritier qui serait en mesure de la couvrir de cadeaux pour avoir la paix. Elle n'a pas eu le choix de son mari, c'est vrai. Mon père a négocié avec le vieil Abraxas lorsqu'il a été question de marier Lucius et son choix s'est porté sur Narcissa car elle ne désirait rien de plus exaltant dans son existence. Et aussi parce qu'elle permettrait de faire ressortir les caractères typiquement malfoyens, au contraire de Bellatrix avec ses yeux et ses cheveux sombres.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle aurait pu travailler ?

- Probablement, confirma Sirius devant les grands yeux ronds de son filleul. Je ne connais pas les contrats de mariage des Malfoy mais il serait surprenant que l'activité d'une épouse ou d'un consort soit considérée comme malvenue. Il existe peut-être des restrictions cependant, je ne sais pas.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, hein ? demanda Harry d'un air tristement résigné.

- Non, tu dois lui parler. Si tu ne fais pas l'effort de comprendre ce qu'il demande, tu ne peux pas négocier et faire valoir ton point de vue. Essaie de voir comment il voit les choses pour déterminer ce qui te convient, ce qui nécessite un ajustement et ce qui est inacceptable.

- C'est Malfoy, implora Harry, comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Je sais, soupira Sirius. Mais il est impossible de revenir en arrière alors cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de tirer le meilleur parti de la situation.

Les yeux fuyants du petit brun firent aisément comprendre à Sirius qu'une question demeurait sans réponse, aussi patienta-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, après maints tortillements, se décide à se confier avec une visible réticence.

- Hier, j'ai pensé que… peut-être… il n'était pas utile de… protester et de voler à travers la pièce alors… quand je suis rentré… j'ai tendu mon poignet pour qu'il… boive.

Harry fit une pause qui menaça sérieusement de s'éterniser avant qu'il ne prenne brusquement une profonde inspiration et ne débite l'interrogation qui le turlupinait à une vitesse impressionnante.

- C'était vraiment atroce, comme si j'avais de la lave en fusion dans le corps. Est-ce que c'est normal que ça fasse tellement mal ? Non, parce si c'est le cas, je…

- Harry !!! Respire.

Sirius ne reprit la parole que lorsque son filleul eut quelque peu calmé sa respiration et échappé à la crise d'hyperventilation.

- Au poignet, dis-tu ? Non, il n'est pas habituel que cela soit douloureux pour un calice… Pour tout autre sorcier, ou moldu d'ailleurs, une morsure de vampire est affreuse à ce qu'il parait, mais elle ne devrait pas l'être pour toi… dit-il d'une voix pensive. Ce doit être le lien, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

- Je croyais que le lien n'entraînait pas de sentiment. Comment pourrait-il provoquer des sensations ?

- Il en provoque. C'est le lien qui te fait ressentir cette insécurité lorsque tu restes éloigné trop longtemps de ton vampire. Quelque chose a du le déstabiliser. A moins que…

Sirius se plongea dans ses pensées, dépoussiérant vaillamment ses vieux souvenirs. Il avait déjà lu un incident semblable quelque part… à propos de ?? Merlin !! Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il jamais les détails importants ?! Il n'y avait rien de plus rageant que d'avoir une information vitale sur le bout de langue, jouant à cache-cache avec votre santé mentale.

Il lui semblait vaguement que cela avait un rapport avec… la confiance ???

Bon d'accord, il déraillait…

Sauf si…

Subitement l'illumination le terrassa et il s'écria :

- Mais bien sûr !! Quel crétin !

- Mais encore ? s'enquit un Harry un peu effrayé de l'éclat soudain, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine.

- Ne soit pas moqueur, s'il te plait ! Si je te demandais de me réciter tes potions de première année, il te faudrait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à toi aussi !

Le regard suspicieux que lui envoya le jeune Gryffondor le décida à ne pas tourner au tour du pot et il commença à s'expliquer d'assez mauvaise grâce.

- Il se peut que ce soit un problème de confiance.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, là, se moqua Harry. Je n'ai pas confiance en Malfoy, et ça ne risque pas d'arriver !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Harry. Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas allègrement remettre ta vie entre les mains d'un homme qui a toujours été ton ennemi, et personne ne te le reproche. Mais la confiance aveugle des calices en le fait que leur vampire les protégera de tout mal est une réalité. Seulement, je doute que tu te conformes à la règle. Entre votre passé respectif et les récents événements, il est naturel que tu sois plus que circonspect avec Malfoy, mais apparemment ton manque de confiance et ta récalcitrance générale perturbent le lien. J'ai lu, jadis, dans un très ancien journal tenu par un couple vampire/calice de mes ancêtres, qu'au début de leur relation, toute morsure réalisée à tout endroit autre que la gorge était insupportable pour le calice. Il semblerait que cela ait été du au fait que leur lien, très puissant, ne tolérait pas l'absence de foi, d'aisance entre les deux partenaires. Il les forçait donc à une intimité maximale pour tenter de colmater la brèche. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres références à un cas similaires dans le reste des archives Black alors je pense qu'il s'agit d'occurrences extrêmement rares.

- Donc forcément ça me tombe dessus ! murmura Harry d'un ton tristement amer.

- On ne peut pas prévoir la force intrinsèque d'un lien vampire/calice, Harry. C'est en grande partie une question de compatibilité magique. Deux personnes incompatibles ne créeront jamais de lien. Une faible compatibilité entraînera un lien assez lâche, laissant chaque partenaire relativement libre de mener sa vie comme il l'entend. Mais les fortes affinités magiques créent des liens parfois très étroits. Je crois qu'il y a peu chance que tu puisses jamais faire grand-chose indépendamment de Malfoy.

- Déjà qu'il veut m'emmener chez le tailleur, changer mes lunettes, m'apprendre la bienséance, soi-disant, et… éclata le garçon, des larmes brillant dans ses grands yeux verts.

- Sssshhhhh… susurra Sirius, attirant son filleul contre lui pour le consoler. Calme-toi. Tu vas finir pas attirer Malfoy. Ssshhhhhhh… Là… Ce n'est pas si terrible. Ne me dis pas que les vêtements de seconde main que ton oncle te refile te plaisent, si ? Bon tu vois, répondit l'animagus au petit signe de tête qu'il avait plus senti que vu.

Harry ne lui avait parlé de son oncle, contraint et forcé par ses questions impérieuses, qu'il y avait peu de temps et, une fois l'instinct primitif et meurtrier du dernier des Black passé, ce dernier avait commencé à ourdir sa vengeance. La révélation ayant eu lieu quelques jours seulement avant la rentrée, Sirius s'était assuré que son filleul avait à disposition tout le nécessaire pour Poudlard, payant pour remplacer tout ce qu'il jugeait impossible à porter, et avait envisagé de lui offrir une vraie garde-robe complète et digne d'un Black pour Noël. Il l'aurait bien fait plus tôt mais Harry n'avait cessé de protester contre la dépense, arguant qu'il refusait la pitié. La mort dans l'âme, Sirius avait baissé pavillon, sans renoncer pour autant, espérant que Harry serait plus enclin à accepter un cadeau pendant les fêtes. Malfoy venait sans le savoir de lui ôter une belle épine du pied. Harry ne considérait certes pas la démarche du blond comme un acte de commisération. Il lui restait à veiller au bon déroulement de ce petit voyage de lèche-vitrine…

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Harry se sente un peu mieux d'avoir pleuré et déchargé ses angoisses sur un tiers. Il commençait cependant à percevoir un tiraillement gênant en provenance du lien qui impliquait qu'il serait sûrement forcé de prendre son déjeuner en compagnie de l'insupportable vampire. Il soupira alors que Sirius le relâchait.

- Harry ? s'enquit l'animagus.

- Ça va…

- Je vais te laisser retourner en cours. Si jamais les choses deviennent hors de contrôle avec Malfoy, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ? Ne prends pas cela pour une invitation à me faire intervenir pour un oui ou pour un non. Uniquement si le problème est sérieux ! Il faut que tu apprennes à le comprendre et tu ne peux pas le faire si je règle tout à ta place.

- D'accord, acquiesça platement Harry d'une petite voix.

- Bien. Si c'est une urgence et que je ne suis là, tu sais que le directeur est toujours disponible, n'est-ce pas ? Au pire, tu peux aller voir Snape, ajouta Sirius avec une grimace.

Il sera une dernière fois Harry dans ses bras et le poussa dans l'embrasure de la porte d'une main solide entre les omoplates.

- Allez, zou !! En cours !!

- Ok, ok…

_A Malfoy maintenant !_

**********

Dans un couloir des cachots, près du bureau de Severus Snape, 10h02.

Lucius et Severus marchaient côte à côte dans l'étroit couloir humide. L'aristocrate s'était présenté à la porte de sa salle de classe quelques minutes plus tôt, sous le prétexte très officiel de 'revoir le cursus de potion pour le Bureau des Gouverneurs' pendant les deux heures que le professeur avait de libre avant le déjeuner. Severus savait pertinemment que Lucius était un brasseur compétent mais sans plus, soit la dernière personne apte à discuter une telle entreprise. L'ironie qu'il y avait à voir ses élèves gober cette excuse sans un battement de cils l'amusait énormément, non pas qu'il le laissa paraître.

Alors que Severus ôtait un à un les sortilèges de protection qui empêchaient toute intrusion dans son bureau en son absence, Lucius émit tout à coup un jappement sifflant parfaitement indigne d'un Malfoy. Stupéfait, le maître des potions se retourna, la baguette levée, pour constater que Lucius, deux belles plaques rouges ornant ses pommettes sculpturales, avait fait de même en direction d'une ombre qui s'avançait vers eux dans le corridor.

- Ça, c'était pour avoir plaqué mon filleul contre un mur avec suffisamment de violence pour qu'il en souffre, déclara sereinement Sirius.

- Black !! s'écria Severus, plus abasourdi qu'autre chose alors que Lucius rageait positivement.

- Inutile de prendre cet air, Malfoy. Ce n'était qu'un maléfice cuisant, poursuivit l'animagus en haussant les épaules devant l'air affronté du blond, ignorant totalement le brun qui se tenait juste à côté. Nous devons parler.

Passant outre Severus, il ouvrit la porte, heureusement débarrassée de ses protections, et entra sans attendre d'invitation. Il ne vit pas les yeux très étrécis du directeur des Serpentards et le visage pincé de Lucius.

- Mais ne te gêne donc pas, Black ! susurra Severus d'une voix proprement létale.

- Merci, répliqua guillerettement l'animagus en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil devant le bureau couvert de parchemins à corriger.

- Je t'en prie, Lucius, invita le maître des potions.

Black se conduisait étrangement.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Le bizarre habituel du Maraudeur était suffisamment pénible comme cela mais là… Il y avait quelque chose de différent sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Black l'insultait, le provoquait ou l'évitait, mais jamais il ne l'ignorait.

Pendant que Severus pondérait l'attitude d'un homme imprévisible, Lucius, ravalant la débordante envie de lancer un ou deux sorts de son cru sur l'intrus qui avait eu la prévoyance de s'entourer d'un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour faire rebondir tout charme se hasardant dans sa direction, s'était installé dans le siège le plus éloigné de celui de Sirius, avec toute la distinction dont il était capable maintenant qu'un Malfoy avait couiné en public. Le maître des potions le rejoignit et prit place derrière le bureau.

- Que viens-tu faire dans mes cachots, Black ??

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Snape. C'est une conversation privée entre Malfoy et moi.

Sirius ne voulait pas rester en compagnie du sombre maître des potions. Il trouvait trop aisément son chemin dans ses rêves ces temps-ci et, pour des raisons obscures qu'il le souhaitait nullement approfondir, l'animagus lui en tenait rancune.

- Severus peut rester. C'est son bureau après tout, indiqua Lucius d'une voix glaciale. Il n'avait nul désir de rester en tête à tête avec Black, pas étant donné la situation avec son filleul et le sortilège qui était déjà venu titiller son postérieur. Ce qu'il n'emporterait d'ailleurs pas au paradis…

- Soit, gronda Sirius, sachant au ton de l'aristocrate qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'Harry a requis ma présence au sujet de difficultés d'ordre relationnel.

- Évidemment. Potter ne peut rien faire seul, il va pleurnicher, railla Lucius. Il n'y avait pas mieux qu'une atteinte à sa dignité pour le mettre d'une humeur massacrante. J'apprécierais que vous n'interveniez pas dans ma vie privée !

- Je trouve qu'il a exagéré en présentant cette requête et je le lui ai signifié, lâcha simplement Sirius, surprenant au plus haut point les deux Serpentards. Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas exempt de blâmes vous-même, Malfoy.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Lucius, toute ouїe cette fois. Sirius Black avait sermonné son filleul ? Voilà qui valait le détour, et peut-être même un maléfice cuisant… Quant aux griefs qu'il pouvait arborer contre sa personne… et bien, disons que ce n'était pas nouveau !

- Vous êtes-vous donné la peine de tenter de le comprendre un minimum ? Harry n'a pas été élevé dans le monde dans lequel nous l'avons été. Il ne connaît rien à tout cela. Il était complètement affolé à l'idée d'être considéré comme une potiche qui n'a pas même la liberté de se moucher le nez sans autorisation.

- C'est pour ça qu'il me demande toujours l'autorisation pour tout ?? Mais où a-t-il été pêcher une idée pareille ? demanda Lucius, interloqué. Je ne supporte pas que l'on passe son temps à chercher mon approbation avant d'agir. J'en ai mon compte avec les crétins qui s'imaginent s'attirer ma sympathie et une éventuelle promotion en jouant les carpettes.

- Et bien il serait constructif de le lui expliquer.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment il a pu se mettre martel en tête à ce sujet. Je n'ai rien dit qui ait pu laisser croire…

- Exiger de lui d'être, je cite, une bonne épouse, fin de citation, n'est pas la meilleure manière de l'empêcher de se faire des idées préconçues. Il a pensé que vous attendiez de lui qu'il se comporte comme Narcissa le faisait, frivolement, sans travailler, obéissant apparemment à chacun de vos caprices.

Lucius étouffa un rire.

- Loin de moins cette pensée !

- Je m'en doute. Ma cousine est un cas… J'ai essayé de convaincre Harry de parler de ce qui l'ennuie, ou tout du moins d'écouter. Si vous prenez les devants, ce que personnellement je vous conseille, gardez en mémoire qu'il a été élevé par des moldus de bas étage qui ne perdent d'ailleurs rien pour attendre, grogna Sirius.

- A quel propos ? s'enquit Severus. Il ne voyait pas ce que des moldus adorateurs du Golden Boy pouvaient avoir fait pour mériter la célèbre colère des Black.

Une lueur calculatrice s'alluma dans les grands yeux bleu nuit et un petit sourire très serpentard apparut sur le beau visage de Sirius. Il sembla soupeser quelque peu sa décision et, ses lèvres prenant décidemment un pli presque cruel, il murmura d'une voix doucereuse :

- Après tout, Lucius est pratiquement marié à Harry désormais…

Le blond ne sembla pas s'offusquer d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Sirius, mais inclina la tête sur le côté en signe d'intérêt.

- Et un professeur est tenu de veiller au bien-être de ses élèves si je ne m'abuse, continua le Maraudeur d'un ton venimeux.

Severus haussa simplement un sourcil d'un demi-millimètre, encourageant muettement l'homme à poursuivre. Voir Sirius Black agir comme tous les autres membres de sa famille était pour le moins intéressant et étrangement stimulant…

- J'ai eu connaissance, il y a peu, de certains aspects de l'enfance de mon filleul que je ne soupçonnais pas. Son oncle l'a non seulement négligé mais maltraité pendant des années, exhortant son fils à faire de même et nourrissant la haine que sa femme éprouvait déjà vis-à-vis de la magie. Ils l'ont enfermé dans un placard pendant onze ans et ne l'en ont fait déménager que parce que la lettre de Poudlard leur est parvenue à cette adresse, leur faisant craindre une surveillance. Ils ne l'ont nourri que juste assez pour assurer sa survie, n'ont jamais dépensé une Mornille pour le vêtir ou le distraire et ne se sont guère préoccupés de son éducation.

Les deux Serpentards ne devaient qu'à leur exceptionnelle maîtrise d'eux-mêmes de ne point écarquiller les yeux aussi stupidement qu'un elfe de maison. Aucun des deux ne s'attendait à cela. Lucius n'avait pas de préjugé particulier, ignorant tout du passé du Gryffondor préalablement à son entrée à Poudlard, et Severus tombait des nues, ahuri. Les aperçus inexplicables des souvenirs du garçon durant leurs leçons d'Occlumencie prenaient enfin un sens, un sens qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître.

- Je suis en pleins préparatifs de vengeance à l'heure actuelle et j'avoue que la participation d'un ou deux Serpentards confirmés ne serait pas inopportune. Tenez-moi au courant de votre décision. Oh, à propos, ayez l'obligeance, Lucius, d'être un peu moins directif avec Harry au sujet de ce rendez-vous chez le tailleur, enchaîna Sirius, sautant sans vergogne du coq à l'âne. Il n'est nullement responsable de l'état calamiteux de ses vêtements. Au vu des hauts cris qu'il a poussé lorsque je lui ai acheté le minimum pour l'année scolaire, j'avais décidé de lui offrir le reste plus tard, mais ne vous gênez pas pour le faire. Laissez-le choisir les tenues informelles, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Sirius se leva pour partir, s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun élève ne passait par là, déclara une dernière chose :

- Expliquez-lui ce que vous attendez de lui, Lucius, patiemment et sans imaginer qu'il sait déjà tout cela. Arrêtez de le plaquer contre les murs ou de pratiquer toute autre forme de violence sur lui sinon je vous assure que qu'Azkaban et Albus seront les cadets de vos soucis. Et convainquez-le d'accepter une morsure au cou. Votre lien est trop fort pour une autre localisation pour le moment !

L'animagus disparut, laissant derrière lui deux hommes complètement perdus qui se regardaient sottement.

**********

- Cela va demander réflexion… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi… murmura doucement un Lucius perplexe, quelques minutes après le départ de Sirius.

- Moi non plus, admit à contrecœur Severus. De quoi souhaitais-tu m'entretenir avant l'arrivée grandiloquente de cet énergumène ?

- Jusqu'à quel point es-tu sous la coupe de Dumbledore ? s'enquit Lucius le plus sérieusement du monde.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Severus dardait sur son vieil ami un regard perçant et incisif qui eut fait trembler toute personne le connaissant moins. Lucius se contenta de rencontrer les yeux noirs étincelants avant de préciser sa pensée.

- Il a beau être vieux et certainement un peu gâteux, il doit s'attendre à ce que je veuille me débarrasser de lui sitôt l'annihilation du Lord accomplie. La seule question qui se pose en ce qui me concerne est de savoir si tu le soutiendras.

Severus ne quitta pas Lucius du regard alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure aux implications que ses paroles soulevaient. Durant un bref instant, il avait craint d'entendre un tout autre son de cloche… Il n'était nullement surprenant que le blond ait déjà commencé à bâtir ses plans pour la reconstruction qui suivrait la guerre et, bien que l'influence de Dumbledore lui soit dans une certaine mesure utile pour cette période, il était très clair que l'aristocrate ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir une dette se former. Il allait certainement s'arranger pour pousser gentiment le vieux directeur vers la sortie et une retraite bien méritée, gardant ainsi le champ libre pour ses propres projets, quels qu'ils soient.

- Albus s'est porté garant pour moi afin que je quitte Azkaban. Je lui dois ma liberté, c'est un fait. J'estime cependant avoir amplement remboursé cet acte au fil des ans et n'ai pas d'allégeance envers la Lumière, ainsi que tu le sais parfaitement.

Lucius se fendit d'un petit sourire.

- Il devrait être en maison de retraite depuis bien longtemps, si tu veux mon avis… ajouta le maître des potions en claquant des doigts pour appeler un elfe.

Un plateau de thé leur fut rapidement servi et la discussion se poursuivit dès que l'elfe se fut éclipsé et que des protections convenables furent érigées afin de garantir une complète confidentialité aux deux comploteurs.

**********

Appartements de Lucius Malfoy, heure du déjeuner.

Lucius jouait distraitement avec sa canne, ses pensées très éloignées de l'instant présent, focalisées sur la surprenante apparition de Sirius Black le matin même et sur ses paroles extraordinaires. Il devait avouer que cela clarifiait bon nombre des comportements et phrases étranges qui l'avaient stupéfié ces deux derniers jours. Le vampire en lui grondait, exigeant un prompt et cruel châtiment des Dursley, et la finalisation du lien, afin que plus personne ne s'approche à nouveau de son calice.

Faire taire ses instincts s'avérait de plus en plus difficile et il savait qu'il devrait bientôt les laisser s'exprimer, aussi perturbant que cela soit. Il admettait ne pas avoir été très compréhensif avec le garçon mais il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que ce dernier puisse ne pas saisir les principes de base de la vie en société telle que Lucius la connaissait. Il n'avait pas estimé nécessaire de s'expliquer sur des notions qui relevaient à son avis du plus élémentaire des bons sens, même pour des moldus. Bien évidemment, il ne supposait pas qu'il n'existe aucune différence entre la bonne société moldue et la leur mais, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu la reine d'Angleterre laver son linge sale en public.

L'ennui était qu'il ignorait parfaitement par quel bout commencer.

Il n'avait jamais autant regretté que Draco ne soit pas en bons termes avec le Survivant. Son fils aurait certainement plus de facilité à aborder le Gryffondor avec succès que lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière appropriée dont il devait présenter les choses. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement coller le gamin dans un fauteuil et le bassiner avec les raffinements du savoir-vivre à la sorcière, il se retrouverait avec une mutinerie sur les bras et n'avait pas grand désir de devoir remettre son calice à sa place, pas plus que de voir un Black furieux le charger comme un hippogriffe enragé en pleine saison des amours. Potter était trop vieux pour qu'un tel mouvement de sa part ait un impact.

De toute façon, quelles que soient ses intentions, rien ne fonctionnerait si le gosse refusait de lui prêter une oreille attentive. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi le vampire en lui insistait pour qu'il ménage son calice, peut-être cette histoire de lien… Le fait était qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de montrer un quelconque sentiment.

Oh, ne sautez pas aux conclusions, Lucius n'aimait pas Harry, non, non. Il ne le trouvait certes pas attirant non plus. Un gamin maigrelet, noyé dans des vêtements taillés pour un baleineau… Rien à voir avec les courbes raffinées et les membres ronds et déliés de Narcissa, soigneusement entretenus en institut et mis en valeur par des toilettes choisies. Que voulez-vous considérer comme inspirant là-dedans ?? Il sentait cependant émerger, outre une violente envie de protéger le petit brun et les rugissements du vampire qui tenait à faire sien ce gringalet, une certaine complaisance vis-à-vis du garçon. Seulement… il ne savait qu'en faire.

Le son de la porte se refermant le tira de ses pensées et il leva la tête pour voir entrer l'objet de ses songeries. Le Gryffondor semblait irrité et mal à l'aise. Son visage s'apaisa partiellement après quelques instants passés dans la même pièce que Lucius mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et ne mentionna nullement Sirius et sa visite matinale. Le vampire lutta contre l'envie soudaine de prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras pour faire disparaître les marques de tension qui se lisaient sur son front. Il avait senti l'insécurité augmenter chez son calice toute la matinée, mais engoncé dans ses propres problèmes, il n'y avait prêté attention. Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la même pièce, il lui était impossible de l'ignorer.

Ils n'étaient pas assez proches, il le savait. Ils ne passaient que le minimum de temps en compagnie l'un de l'autre et sans aucun contact physique si celui-ci pouvait être évité. Le lien s'en ressentait. Était-ce là ce que Black avait voulu dire par la phrase affreusement cryptique qu'il avait lancée avant de partir ? Lucius n'en était pas persuadé mais il s'agissait là d'une explication comme une autre.

_Encore des recherches en perspective…_

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble sans plus de conversation, Lucius étudiant attentivement son calice, cherchant toute indication ultérieurement utilisable dans son comportement. Harry prit sur lui et ne se tortilla pas sous le regard intense, bien qu'il ne comprenne absolument pas ce qui pouvait passer tout à coup par la tête du vampire. Il ne le critiquait pas, se contentant de l'observer comme Snape se concentrant sur le chaudron de Neville. Il sentait une manigance siriusienne là-dessous mais était incapable d'en déterminer davantage.

Harry était arrivé avec la ferme intention de s'expliquer avec l'aristocrate, décidé à suivre les conseils de son parrain mais, lorsque son regard s'était posé sur le blond qui balançait sa canne de droite et de gauche, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, il n'avait pas pu. Il ne savait par où commencer. Il craignait de s'attirer maints commentaires acerbes et moqueurs, ou pire, de se voir totalement snobé. Il avait pensé engager la discussion par les cours de duel que Lucius devait lui donner mais il avait réalisé qu'il ne savait presque rien des duels sorciers, mis à part ce qu'il avait pu glaner lors de cette farce de club qu'avait brièvement instauré Lockart, et il ne voulait pas passer pour un inculte en plus du reste.

Au final, Harry repartit en cours sans avoir ouvert la bouche, si ce n'est pour y enfourner de la nourriture, et Lucius, décidant de passer à la bibliothèque lorsque les élèves seraient en cours, se renfonça dans un fauteuil avec une bonne tasse de thé pour réfléchir à la situation.

Encore.

**********

Salle commune des Gryffondors, un peu avant 17h.

Le regard de Ron s'égarait plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité sur la personne d'Hermione Granger au lieu de demeurer concentré sur son devoir de Sortilèges ainsi qu'il convenait. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et cela le minait chaque jour davantage, n'osant rompre mais n'entretenant aucun espoir de réconciliation. Il se faisait l'effet de vivre perpétuellement dans un mensonge éhonté, à maintenir pour la galerie l'illusion d'une relation. Le fait d'être poursuivi par le visage angélique de Draco Malfoy n'arrangeait en outre rien à l'affaire.

La jeune sorcière ne se formalisait point de son attention, le fait étant, après tout, très courant depuis des années. Lors d'un énième coup d'œil, Ron constata que son amie rangeait ses affaires dans son sac et son cerveau se mit momentanément en pause devant l'incongruité de ce geste.

Hermione Granger arrêterait de réviser, l'année de ses ASPICs, avant même qu'il soit 17h, un jour de semaine ????

Cherchez l'erreur !

- Euhhhhh… Tu vas quelque part ? demanda le rouquin d'un ton un peu incertain.

- A la bibliothèque. Blaise doit me rejoindre pour travailler sur le prochain essai de métamorphose, répondit la jeune femme sans lever les yeux, absorbée par la vérification minutieuse du contenu de son sac de cours.

- Oh.

Hermione n'ajouta rien et sortit de la salle, un léger sautillement discernable dans son pas.

Ron soupira. Il avait attendu, s'était voilé la face autant que faire ce peut mais là, il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que de reconnaître que sa relation avec la brillante Gryffondor était morte et enterrée. Ils étaient toujours amis certes, mais rien de plus n'émanait d'elle désormais. L'enthousiasme avec lequel elle allait _le_ rejoindre…

Aussi difficile que cela soit, il savait dorénavant ce qu'il devait faire.

Il quitta lentement la salle, ses pieds lui semblant peser plusieurs tonnes. Le chemin jusqu'aux portes du royaume incontesté de Madame Pince ne lui avait jamais paru si long malgré le nombre de fois où il avait du s'y rendre contre sa volonté. Il regarda sa montre lorsqu'il fut parvenu à l'entrée de la définition même du paradis selon Hermione et inspira profondément en constatant qu'il restait quelques minutes encore avant que l'heure ne sonne.

_Tant mieux._

Il savait que Blaise serait pile à l'heure, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'attendre discrètement, en priant pour qu'Hermione ne ressorte pas de la bibliothèque sous un quelconque prétexte. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à devoir expliquer sa présence à la jeune femme.

Ron aperçut bientôt la silhouette mince et élégante du métis qui remontait le couloir. Il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à portée de voix et l'interpella.

- Zabini !

- Plait-il, Weasley ?

Il fit signe à Blaise de le suivre et tourna à l'angle du corridor pour se mettre hors de vue de tout individu entrant ou sortant de ce lieu d'études qu'il détestait tant.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, râla Blaise.

- Hermione.

Ron s'attira un regard un rien ahuri, si commun à la gente masculine, peu habituée à gérer deux idées en même temps.

- Pardon ?

- Hermione, répéta le grand roux. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je prends la peine de faire ça mais… je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu comment vous vous regardez… alors, fais ce que tu as à faire, je ne m'en mêlerai pas. Mais si tu t'avises de la faire souffrir, tu me le payeras au centuple !

Ron fit une pause, mal à l'aise, avant d'ajouter, si bas que Blaise ne fut tout d'abord pas sûr de l'avoir entendu :

- Elle mérite d'être heureuse… Bonne chance.

Le métis fixait bouche bée le Gryffondor qui lui tourna promptement le dos et repartit en direction de son dortoir. Avait-il subitement des acouphènes ou la belette venait-elle bien de lui donner sa bénédiction pour fréquenter sa petite amie ? Non pas qu'il ait eu besoin d'une autorisation pour poursuivre ses projets mais cela lui simplifiait drastiquement l'existence.

- Weasley ! appela-t-il avant de perdre le rouquin de vue.

_Un Zabini paye toujours ses dettes._

- Quoi ? fut la réponse lasse qu'il obtint.

- Draco n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il en a l'air. Il a juste des apparences à respecter. Il n'est jamais aussi hautain que lorsqu'il est mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un et la seule chose qui déstabilise un Malfoy sont ses propres sentiments.

Sur ce, Blaise disparut en direction de la bibliothèque alors que Ron, cloué sur place par la surprise, tentait de comprendre l'allusion, les joues rosissantes.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde!!

Je suis un brin en retard mais le nouveau chapitre est enfin prêt!

* * *

Kim, s'il te plait, ne râle pas!! Je sais que tu voulais ce chapitre en avant-première si je te remettais mon défi en retard mais vu qu'il n'est pas encore commencé et la date du jour, je crois que ça ne tient plus trop... A moins, bien évidemment, que tu le veuilles pour la fin du mois... Là je pourrais peut-être m'arranger (ce qui exclut d'écrire le défi de décembre en ce cas, bien sûr...) et t'envoyer le prochain chapitre d'Héritage 24h avant de le poster pour me faire pardonner...

A toi de voir!!

* * *

Petit mot pour **julie** qui a lu le reste de la fic hier : Ravie qu'elle te plaise!! La suite n'a pas mis trop de temps à venir, là, ça va? Lol! Ce sera plus long après, je te préviens!!

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Cottage du Dahlia, quelque part sur la côte britannique, 18h.

Narcissa lança vers sa psyché un dernier coup d'œil satisfait. Elle était parfaite. Entièrement remise du traitement inqualifiable que Lucius lui avait fait subir, elle avait passé une longue robe de soie d'un bleu pâle de l'exacte couleur de ses yeux, ornée d'une ceinture de fils d'argent délicatement ouvragée.

Elle se devait d'incarner à la perfection la féminité la plus pure et la plus inatteignable lors de son retour au Manoir. Royale et sereine, comme si Lucius n'existait pas et ne pouvait en rien l'entacher. Le Lord insistait pour qu'elle reprenne sa place légitime et Narcissa elle-même devait avouer que cette baraque ridiculement petite, aussi sûre soit-elle, ne convenait nullement à son rang prestigieux.

En outre, sa sœur commençait réellement à l'assommer avec ses bavardages futiles. Ne comprendrait-elle donc jamais qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de la supplanter dans le lit de leur Maître ? Si seulement elle pouvait se passer de le souhaiter sans cesse à haute voix en sa présence…

Non vraiment, il était temps qu'elle prenne les rênes de la Maison Malfoy. Plus jamais son mari ne lui en imposerait de quelque manière que ce soit ! Il allait lui payer très cher ce qu'il avait osé lui faire. Elle en portait encore des cicatrises sur le bras et devait impérativement porter des manches longues ! Certes, de superbes manches pagode décorées de discrètes broderies moirées, mais tout de même !

_Quand je pense que je lui ai donné un fils !! Fi !! Il ne le mérite pas…_

Vérifiant que pas un cheveu ne s'était échappé de la savante coiffure compliquée dans laquelle ils étaient regroupés, elle saisit sa cape de voyage blanche bordée de fourrure de Fléreur et sortit de la maison. Il lui faudrait bien marcher un quart d'heure avant de pouvoir transplaner. Rien que de penser qu'il lui faudrait également traverser à pied les jardins du manoir avant d'entrer dans sa propre demeure la mettait d'une humeur massacrante. D'autant plus qu'elle risquait de se salir avec le temps qui était à la pluie depuis quelques jours.

_Oh oui, Lucius… Tu vas souffrir, et ce dès le dîner…_

**********

Manoir Malfoy, quelques minutes plus tard.

L'elfe Netty, dont la famille dirigeait les elfes du Manoir Malfoy depuis quatre générations, secouait soigneusement les rideaux du grand salon. Cette pièce ne servant qu'aux grandes occasions, elle n'était pas utilisée tous les jours, loin de là, aussi avait-elle tendance à accumuler la poussière, aussi pointilleux que soient les elfes.

Son Maître n'était pas présent et elle avait décidé qu'un ménage de printemps s'imposait malgré l'époque de l'année. Ses maîtres ne s'absentaient pas si souvent, Lord Malfoy étant un homme qui appréciait la quiétude, et il était tellement plus simple de nettoyer tranquillement lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là pour exiger moult services en sus du travail habituel…

Replaçant les lourds doubles rideaux de velours sur leur tringle, la petite elfe aperçut une forme qui s'approchait des grilles du Manoir. L'allure martiale et la tenue claire de la silhouette ne lui étaient pas inconnues et elle trembla en comprenant que sa Maîtresse rentrait au Manoir.

Elle savait qu'il était indigne d'un bon elfe de ne pas être attaché à son Maître, mais autant elle appréciait la présence calme et généralement peu exigeante de Lucius, autant elle craignait celle, incisive et tyrannique, de sa femme. Oh, ne comprenez pas par là que Lucius était souple avec ses serviteurs, non, mais il demandait rarement quoi que ce soit à son personnel. Il s'attendait naturellement à un résultat absolument parfait lorsqu'il requérait quelque chose et pouvait se montrer dur si celui-ci n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, mais il n'avait rien du despote sadique ayant sans cesse besoin de ceci ou cela, changeant d'avis dès que l'objet requis était en sa possession, et qui punissait ses elfes parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de ses journées. Au final, Netty aimait bien son Maître, mais elle avait toujours eu plus souvent affaire avec sa femme, qu'elle ne pouvait souffrir malgré la bonne éducation, très stricte, qu'elle avait reçue de ses parents.

Aussi n'était-elle pas ravie le moins du monde de voir Narcissa Malfoy s'avancer vers le portail.

**********

Narcissa atteignit enfin la grille de fer forgé du Manoir.

Grille qui refusa de s'ouvrir à son approche.

Grille qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre lorsqu'elle posa légèrement sa main manucurée dessus.

Grille qui resta obstinément fermée alors qu'elle la poussait aussi fort qu'il était acceptable pour une dame sans perdre sa dignité à ahaner et jurer comme un charretier dételant sa carriole.

Grille qui ne daigna pas même frémir lorsqu'elle tira sa baguette pour l'obliger à se mouvoir ainsi qu'il se devait, utilisant le mot de passe qu'un membre de la famille prononçait lorsqu'il entrait accompagné de personnes non reconnues par les murs de protection.

Furieuse du stoïcisme négligeant du portail, Narcissa lança un sort d'ouverture relativement offensif, persuadée qu'un simple Alohomora ne servirait à rien. Pour sa peine, elle se retrouva projetée deux mètres en arrière par les protections du Manoir, atterrissant durement sur les fesses dans un glapissement fort indigne d'une Lady.

Elle se releva, frémissante de rage, ses longs doigts enserrant si violemment sa baguette qu'ils en blanchissaient aux articulations. Narcissa ne tenta pas même d'épousseter sa cape, ruinée par son atterrissage forcé dans la boue, tant elle était incrédule et froissée d'un tel acte.

Lucius avait osé.

Il l'avait enfermée à l'extérieur de sa propre demeure.

De toutes ses demeures.

Oh, mais il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis !

Le Lord allait être déçu, si désappointé de son comportement…

Narcissa s'en retourna, les joues empourprées, se promettant de rendre une visite au gobelin chargé de la gestion des coffres familiaux dès la première heure le lendemain. Il ne manquerait plus que cet arrogant personnage ne l'ait aussi coupé de sa fortune !!

Il ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre !

**********

Netty laissa échapper un soupir, soulagée. Elle avait senti son Maître changer les protections quelque temps auparavant, et avait exécuté les ordres qu'il lui avait donné de préparer un bain bouillant et des vêtements propres, mais n'avait pas eu l'audace de le questionner sur ces modifications.

L'elfe se relaxa, assurée désormais que son ancienne maîtresse ne remettrait plus jamais un pied au Manoir. Lorsqu'un Malfoy allait jusqu'à empêcher sa propre femme d'entrer, c'était que celle-ci était répudiée. Netty espérait seulement que Maître Lucius trouverait quelqu'un de mieux adapté à sa personnalité cette fois.

_Et de plus gentil_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement après avoir bien considéré la question.

**********

Appartements de Lucius Malfoy, 18h30.

Lucius se tenait au centre du salon, indécis quant au chemin qu'il devait emprunter. Il devait parler avec le garçon. Cela était une certitude.

Mais comment ?

Comment aborder un jeune homme de dix-sept ans élevé dans un monde si différent du sien ? Ils n'avaient, à sa connaissance, aucun intérêt en commun… Le gamin ne semblait s'occuper que de Quidditch, aux dires de Draco qui se plaignait sans répit des hauts faits du Gryffondor sur un balai.

Il avait essayé de discuter calmement de la morsure mais s'était heurté à un mur de pierre. Apparemment ce n'était pas le bon sujet. Mais quoi alors ? Ce gosse était tragiquement ignorant de la société sorcière, de son système financier de base, de sa hiérarchie et de ses dangers. Que lui restait-il ?

Le Quidditch ? Lucius s'en moquait comme de sa première robe de gala.

Les potins d'adolescents ? Il pourrait demander à Draco de les lui rapporter, bien sûr, mais quelque chose lui soufflait que Potter n'en était guère féru.

Les cours ? Merlin, il n'avait rien d'un professeur particulier ! Et puis qu'aimait donc le Survivant ? Pas les potions, ou Severus aurait eu une attaque depuis le temps !

Peut-être la Défense…

Il s'était laissé dire, écoutant vaguement d'une oreille distraite l'un de ces vieux barbons du Conseil des Gouverneurs, que le Golden Boy de Dumbledore était plutôt doué dans ce domaine et ambitionnait à devenir Auror. Débuter une conversation par les cours de duels que le directeur souhaitait voir enseignés à son protégé était peut-être l'option de laquelle il était à l'affût…

Mais encore une fois, devait-il s'adresser à Potter formellement ou non ? Théoriquement, il n'avait pas à le faire au vu de leur lien, et pouvait se montrer plus ouvert qu'en société. Mais il n'avait nulle envie d'autoriser un Gryffondor capricieux et colérique à utiliser son prénom, hors il ne pourrait y échapper s'il s'adressait à lui de la sorte. Ne pas lui offrir la possibilité de lui parler informellement dans ces conditions serait immédiatement perçu comme une offense. Certes, le gamin n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en apercevoir, mais si l'un de ses amis l'entendait, ou, Salazar l'en préserve, si cela revenait aux oreilles indiscrètes de son parrain, Lucius devrait alors risquer la provocation en duel pour un affront de cette importance. Cela reviendrait à sous-entendre que le Survivant, le Héros du monde sorcier, le célèbre et chouchouté Harry Potter, était placé au même rang qu'un valet de pied, à peine au dessus de l'elfe de maison. Black ne laisserait jamais passer cela et Lucius préférait ne pas croiser le fer ou la baguette avec un membre de cette très respectable famille. Ils possédaient tous un grain de folie des plus dangereux et le nouveau chef de famille ne faisait nullement exception, ainsi qu'il l'avait constaté. Sirius Black était réputé pour être un duelliste d'une grande efficacité, vicieux et roué. Lucius l'était tout autant mais, en bon Serpentard, refusait de parier son existence sur un coup de dés.

Soit, il tolérerait l'utilisation de prénoms si le sujet était abordé, et laisserait le problème en l'état dans le cas contraire.

Et renoncerait à l'attaque frontale qu'il aurait cru plus efficace sur un Gryffondor qu'un chemin détourné. Clairement, il avait eu tort et comptait bien y remédier.

Salazar, pourquoi tout était-il toujours si compliqué ? Lucius en avait parfois marre de marcher systématiquement sur des œufs autour de tous ceux qu'il approchait, son fils y compris. Il voyait trop peu le jeune homme pour avoir avec lui une relation parfaitement dépourvue de tension et le regrettait fréquemment. Si seulement il pouvait au moins se reposer en présence de son calice…

**********

Salle commune des Gryffondors, même heure.

Harry était roulé en boule dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, le regard vide et l'esprit occupé. Il sentait un tiraillement de plus en plus prononcé en provenance du lien et savait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt retourner dans les appartements qu'il était sensé partager avec Lucius Malfoy. Il avait plutôt l'impression de n'être en ces lieux qu'une inconvenance que l'on place de côté, comme le vieux buffet trop large et totalement démodé que vous offre votre belle-mère en souriant de toutes ses dents et que vous ne pouvez décemment mettre nulle part chez vous sans ruiner définitivement toute la décoration.

Il fallait cependant qu'il y retourne, qu'il parle à Malfoy, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même s'il ignorait royalement la façon dont il devait aborder l'homme. Le blond avait le chic pour être aussi impénétrable que Snape dans un mauvais jour. Et encore ! Avec le temps, Harry avait appris à différencier chez le maître des potions les moments où il ne fallait vraiment pas insister de ceux où le professeur était simplement d'une humeur maussade. Mais avec Malfoy, impossible de le savoir. Il était en permanence froid et composé. S'il n'avait pas cette grâce charismatique, cette élégance assurée et dominatrice, Malfoy serait l'archétype même du parfait majordome anglais bien stylé, ne laissant jamais paraître la moindre émotion et s'attendant toujours à ce que chaque détail protocolaire soit respecté à la lettre, vous regardant discrètement de travers à la plus petite infraction. Comment diantre était-il sensé engager une discussion des plus sérieuses sans avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin aux yeux de l'aristocrate ?

Et puis comment devrait-il lui parler ? Il se voyait mal débuter une phrase par 'Malfoy…' sans prendre immédiatement le vampire à rebrousse-poil mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler Lucius. Trop personnel.

Ne pas l'appeler du tout ? Brillante idée mais délicate à mettre en pratique…

Merlin mais qu'allait-il faire ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse maltraiter davantage son cerveau sur ce propos, Ginny vint s'installer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et entreprit de lui parler de tout et de rien, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Elle se penchait petit à petit vers lui, tentant maladroitement de savoir pourquoi il ne résidait plus dans la Tour Gryffondor.

La jeune rousse était persuadée qu'il avait un petit ami secret et qu'il avait déménagé ses affaires en douce dans sa chambre. Évidemment cela présupposait que ce dernier soit un préfet, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment les affaires, certes peu volumineuses mais néanmoins encombrantes, de son ami auraient pu tenir dans un dortoir déjà occupé. Et puis, il s'agissait peut-être d'une préfète, après tout… La rumeur, bien que confirmée par Harry en personne, sur son homosexualité ne l'empêchait nullement d'espérer qu'une fille soit parvenue à l'intéresser. Si tel était le cas, elle aurait une chance de l'en détourner. Elle avait tout à fait conscience de ne pas être pourvue des bons arguments pour lutter contre la gent masculine. Les adolescents aimaient à expérimenter, le choix d'Harry n'était peut-être pas encore définitif…

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'une très jolie blonde porterait le nom de Potter-Malfoy d'ici moins d'un an, mais le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre et elle espérait bien pouvoir récupérer le Survivant, si tant est que celui-ci n'ait pas pris résidence dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy bien entendu.

Le garçon en question se sentait très mal à l'aise, presque coincé sous Ginny qui se penchait tant qu'elle était pratiquement assise sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée des espoirs de la jeune fille mais, entre la proximité trop prononcée qu'elle lui infligeait et le lien qui le travaillait de plus en plus, il décida qu'après tout retourner dans le salon peu engageant qu'occupait Lucius n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Harry se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, faisant vaciller Ginny qui faillit bien s'étaler de tout son long entre les accoudoirs, et balbutia d'inintelligibles excuses avant de se glisser vivement par la porte, s'attirant un sermon outré de la Grosse Dame pour avoir osé se ruer sur elle de la sorte.

**********

Bibliothèque, une table reculée dans la section d'Arithmancie kabbalistique, même heure.

Blaise gardait les yeux fixés sur le livre ouvert devant lui sans pour autant le voir. La déclaration inattendue de Weasley lui trottait encore dans la tête et il n'était pas certain qu'il soit opportun d'agir immédiatement sur la base de cette nouvelle information. Il n'avait pas l'impression que le rouquin ait rompu avec Hermione avant de l'autoriser à la courtiser. Mais de toute manière, il comptait bien agir avec ou sans la présence ennuyeuse de la belette auprès de la préfète alors pourquoi ne pas se lancer ?

Il soupira. Il était bien plus sûr de lui d'habitude et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil. Il avait déjà demandé plus ou moins brutalement à bon nombre de jeunes femmes de sortir avec lui, ou de le rejoindre le soir venu dans son dortoir ou dans l'une des alcôves si pratiques du septième étage.

Mais là…

Hermione n'était pourtant pas la fille qui lui plaisait le plus. Il la trouvait très sympathique, intelligente et raisonnablement séduisante mais pas au point d'en tomber en pâmoison. Peut-être le fait de savoir qu'ils seraient mariés dans le futur le perturbait-il ? Blaise se rendait bien compte que cela était éminemment illogique étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune pression à subir dans ces circonstances. Il n'avait pas à retourner sans cesse dans sa tête toutes les raisons qui feraient que cette relation pourrait tourner à la catastrophe si l'un des deux finissait par tomber amoureux alors que l'autre non, puisqu'ils savaient tous deux comment cela devait se terminer. Cependant il ne pouvait nier ressentir une certaine insécurité.

Oh et puis zut alors, qu'était-il ? Un Zabini ou une poule mouillée ? Sa mère se moquerait sans répit si elle savait à quel point son fils se rongeait les sangs à l'idée d'inviter Hermione Granger pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard le lendemain, elle qui en était à son sixième mari !

- Hermione ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée.

- Hhmmm…

La jeune femme ne leva pas les yeux, trop engrossée dans la lecture d'un passionnant traité d'arithmancie antique comparée pour répondre intelligiblement.

- Puis-je te poser une question… assez personnelle ?

- Quoi ?? demanda-t-elle en sortant enfin le nez de son bouquin. Oh… Euh, bien sûr.

- Je sais que cela peut paraître soudain, mais j'y pense en réalité depuis un moment et… Voudrais-tu m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard demain après-midi ?

Hermione regarda le métis installé en face d'elle, stupéfaite. Son visage était impassible, ne laissant filtrer aucune trace d'inquiétude ou d'impatience, mais la Gryffondor savait que ce n'était pas là une bien grande indication. Les Serpentards, et les Sang Purs en général, avaient toujours tendance à masquer autant que faire ce peut leurs émotions, même les plus honorables.

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Blaise Zabini lui présenter une telle requête ??

Le cerveau en pause de la préfète se remit tant bien que mal en état de fonctionnement et elle réfléchit à toute allure. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était intéressée et que cela lui permettrait de voir le jeune homme dans un contexte différent de celui de l'école et des devoirs ou autres projets qui leur étaient assignés.

Mais justement ce point précis était à considérer.

Fréquenter le beau métis hors de la bibliothèque et des couloirs de Poudlard impliquait un changement profond de la relation amicale qu'ils entretenaient. Le garçon ne venait pas de lui proposer de venir en ville avec lui et le reste de la bande de Malfoy, non, il sous-entendait clairement qu'ils seraient seuls ensemble.

Et cela plaçait Hermione sur un plan tout nouveau qui se trouvait totalement en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de Ron !

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas sortir avec un autre que son petit ami !

Mais Ron était-il encore son petit ami ? Elle devait admettre qu'elle ne savait plus très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Elle s'était éloignée un peu lors de l'arrivée de leur future progéniture au vu des réactions imprévisibles de Samael qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil qu'elle se tienne près de son père. Elle se serait attendue à ce que Ron cherche à maintenir et renforcer les liens qui les unissaient lorsque les enfants étaient repartis mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait continué de bougonner dans sa barbe contre le fait qu'elle voit souvent Blaise et qu'ils étudient tous deux à la bibliothèque, mais n'avait pas initié de rapprochement. Il s'était même isolé davantage. Appréciant énormément la compagnie du Serpentard, Hermione ne s'en était guère préoccupée jusqu'à cet instant.

Mais désormais il lui fallait bien prendre une décision, bien qu'elle ignora laquelle.

- Heu… Blaise, je… je suis avec Ron et… commença-t-elle, affreusement embarrassée, d'autant plus qu'elle avait très envie d'accepter.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, intervint Blaise lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme rougissante balbutier à la recherche de ses mots. J'hésitais depuis quelque temps à cause de cela mais j'ai croisé Weasley à la porte et…

Le Serpentard fit une pause, pas persuadé qu'il soit une bonne chose d'annoncer ainsi à la farouche Gryffondor que son petit ami lui avait permis d'avancer ses pions sans l'avoir consultée, mais le regard inquisiteur qu'elle dardait sur lui le dissuada de garder cette information pour lui seul. Elle donnait toute sa crédibilité à son geste et Weasley porterait le chapeau, ce qui lui convenait à la perfection.

- Pour faire court, il m'a dit qu'il avait vu la façon dont on se regardait et que j'avais le champ libre en ce qui le concernait. Et aussi que si je faisais un pas de travers, je lui payerais, ajouta-t-il afin de ne pas donner entièrement l'impression que le rouquin avait traité Hermione comme un vache vendue au marché. Il l'avait aidé après tout…

- Pardon ? Il a dit QUOI ?!?!?!?!!! hurla la jeune femme au beau milieu de la bibliothèque, ce qui lui valu d'être mise à la porte par la sévère Madame Pince, scandalisée de ce manque de savoir-vivre de son élève favorite, elle qui aimait tant ses chers livres…

Fulminante, Hermione planta Blaise dans le couloir et partit immédiatement vers la Tour Gryffondor, prête à remettre un certain Mr Weasley à sa place. Le métis la suivit un instant du regard et se résigna à regagner son propre dortoir, espérant que, peut-être, la préfète serait de meilleure humeur le lendemain au petit-déjeuner et qu'il pourrait alors réitérer sa demande. Avec un peu de chance, Draco accepterait de sortir la tête de sous son oreiller suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent discuter et faire leurs devoirs tranquillement dans la salle commune, maintenant qu'il avait été éjecté de la bibliothèque.

**********

Tour Gryffondor, salle commune.

- **RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ron, qui se prélassait gentiment sur son lit en tentant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de faire, et surtout ce que Zabini venait de lui dire, sursauta en entendant ce cri de cochon qu'on égorge qui était venu agresser sauvagement ses tympans et tomba à bas du matelas, ahuri et pas très sûr de vouloir descendre voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ron, tu ferais mieux d'aller lui demander ce qu'il y a, si tu veux mon avis, conseilla Neville qui passait un baume dépoussiérant et protecteur sur les feuilles d'une plante dont Ron ne s'embarrassa pas à chercher le nom.

Le hurlement hystérique se répétant, Ron estima que, peut-être, il serait judicieux de se rendre dans la salle commune afin de s'informer de ce qui causait cette commotion. Il se releva péniblement, frottant son coude qui avait heurté la table de nuit durant sa chute, et descendit pour tomber nez à nez avec une Hermione rouge de fureur, les poings sur les hanches, le cheveu désordonné et le pied gauche frappant frénétiquement le sol. Elle réalisait inconsciemment une très ressemblante imitation de Molly dans un mauvais jour, même sans le tablier et la cuiller en bois que sa mère semblait posséder en permanence, et cela ne le rassurait guère.

_Merlin !!!!!!_

Il ne prit pas la peine de surveiller ses manières et saisit vivement la jeune femme par le bras, l'attirant dans sa chambre particulière, qui passerait aisément pour une cellule de moine bibliothécaire érudit tant elle croulait sous les livres, avant de placer un sort de silence sur la pièce pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas entendus. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui reprocher et ne tenait pas à ce que la rumeur se répande comme une traînée de poudre dans tout Poudlard, ou sa réputation de Gryffondor pur et dur serait définitivement fichue.

Trop surprise par les actions promptes de Ron, Hermione n'eut pas le réflexe de lui hurler dessus dans la salle commune ainsi qu'elle l'avait prévu, aussi se rattrapa-t-elle dès qu'il la lâcha pour lancer un sort de silence.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER !!!!! Je ne suis pas un BIBELOT dont tu peux te débarrasser quand bon te semble, Ronald !! La plus élémentaire des courtoisies eut été de m'en parler avant de dire à Blaise qu'il… qu'il… qu'il pouvait…

Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver un terme qui traduisit son état d'esprit et ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans rien articuler, son regard brûlant d'un sentiment de trahison fixé droit dans les yeux de Ron. Celui-ci déglutit un peu plus visiblement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité mais pondéra rapidement ses options : ne rien dire et partir lui vaudrait une sorcière furibonde attachée à ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait connaissance du fin mot de l'histoire, s'expliquer entraînerait certainement quelques dégâts supplémentaires à ses fragiles tympans qui supportaient mal les sons stridents.

- Écoute, Hermione, je sais que tu le prends mal et je crois que je peux le comprendre, mais s'il te plait, arrête de hurler et laisse-moi m'expliquer, veux-tu ? Ce n'est vraiment pas un manque de considération de ma part, je t'assure, déclara-t-il en levant les mains en signe de paix lorsqu'il vit les joues déjà rouges de la préfète s'empourprer davantage. Je… Comment dire… Ça fait un moment qu'on n'est plus vraiment… ensemble… toi et moi. Je veux dire… tu passes tout ton temps avec Zabini et tu t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais… tu le regardes d'une manière qui n'a rien d'amicale.

- Comment peux-tu… vociféra immédiatement la jeune femme, vexée.

- Hermione, laisse-moi finir ! Je ne veux pas dire que tu as fait quoi que ce soit avec lui, je te sais intègre… Mais le fait est que tu ne m'accordes même pas un regard la plupart du temps, et, quand par hasard c'est le cas, alors tu ne me considères pas différemment d'Harry. Lui par contre, siffla-t-il d'une voix empreinte de jalousie, c'est autre chose. Je… je peux comprendre, tu sais… On s'est éloigné et on a oublié de se rapprocher… C'est peut-être ainsi que ce doit être.

Ron secoua misérablement la tête et prit une profonde respiration avant de poursuivre.

- Quand je t'ai vu quitter la pièce tout à l'heure… en sautillant joyeusement pour aller le rejoindre… j'ai compris que, même si on n'en avait pas parlé, c'était fini. Alors oui, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait aller de l'avant… Je pensais pas qu'il agirait si vite, c'est tout. Je croyais avoir le temps de te parler avant qu'il ne fasse un mouvement…

La voix de Ron s'éteignit et il tourna le dos à la préfète, sortant de la pièce sans lui accorder un regard. Hermione fixa stupidement la porte pendant plusieurs minutes, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

**********

Appartements de Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius leva brusquement la tête lorsque Harry entra en ouvrant et refermant violemment le tableau qui gardait la porte, levant un sourcil devant l'intrusion soudaine. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence et Lucius le considéra pensivement alors qu'il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées dans la chambre à coucher, et de là dans la salle de bain, si son ouïe ne défaillait point. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu mettre son calice de cette humeur et se fit brièvement la réflexion que cela ne lui sourirait probablement pas pour la tache qu'il s'était imposée pour la soirée, d'autant plus qu'il avait le plus grand mal à résister à l'envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, le vampire en lui n'étant guère friand de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il laissa à son calice quelques minutes de solitude, le lien lui transmettant une tourmente d'émotions mal définies, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour s'enquérir de sa santé lorsque le flot ondoyant se fut quelque peu calmé. Il espérait ne pas énerver davantage le gamin ou celui-ci ne l'écouterait jamais… Lucius gratta légèrement la porte close.

- Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant doucement le battant.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui fasse peur en prime ! Il avait vraiment l'impression d'essayer de flatter l'encolure d'un cheval blessé afin de le détendre et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Tous ses instincts de Malfoy s'y opposaient alors que le vampire blotti dans son crâne insistait péniblement qu'il lui fallait tout au moins assurer son ravitaillement.

- Mr Potter ? Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait entrer dans cet appartement avec toute la délicatesse d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés ?

- Rien, répondit le Gryffondor, les mains posées de chaque côté du lavabo, la tête penchée.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre seul dans un tel état, nia Lucius sans pour autant insister.

Il avait constaté qu'il était facile de braquer le garçon et que celui-ci, plus têtu qu'une horde de bourriques, se fermait comme une huître à toute discussion dans ces occurrences.

- Venez donc prendre le thé, proposa-t-il en se détournant, ne voyant pas le regard surpris et soupçonneux qu'Harry posa sur son dos.

_Mais… Mais… A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ???? Du thé ?? Il se prend pour Dumbledore ou quoi ?_

_Bon autant y aller… Avec un peu de chance, il commencera à parler à ma place…_

Harry soupira et tenta vainement d'aplatir un peu ses cheveux rebelles, encore plus désordonnés par sa course dans les couloirs. Mais rien n'y fit et il se résigna à rejoindre l'aristocrate dans le salon. Il espérait seulement que celui-ci n'était pas d'une humeur vindicative car il était sûr d'encore en souffrir si tel était le cas. Il se laissa tomber fort inélégamment dans le canapé sans lever les yeux sur Lucius qui avait repris place dans le fauteuil qu'il semblait préférer, au coin de la cheminée. Ce dernier se mordit douloureusement l'intérieur de la joue gauche pour s'empêcher de critiquer l'absence de manières du Gryffondor et lui tendit une tasse de thé d'un geste quelque peu contraint.

- Sucre ? Lait ? Non ? Bien. Il est amplement temps que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse alors je vous prie de me dire si oui ou non vous envisagez de m'écouter, débuta Lucius.

Cela sonnait plus froid et plus formel que ce qu'il avait prévu durant la journée mais il était bien moins simple de réellement parler à l'adolescent boudeur qu'il ne s'y était préparé. Il vit le garçon hocher lentement la tête.

- J'écoute… Je suppose que cela concerne les soi-disant cours de duels… lança Harry, espérant non seulement en finir le plus vite possible, mais aussi éviter toute mention de morsures passées ou futures.

L'amertume acide qui dégoulinait presque de la voix d'Harry fit hausser à Lucius un sourcil surpris. Il ne s'était nullement attendu à ce que Potter prenne les devants, certes, mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Le gamin était très clairement nerveux et, gryffondoresque jusqu'au bout des ongles, il fonçait droit au but. Non, le plus étrange était le ton venimeux qu'il venait d'employer. Qu'il ne soit pas follement réjoui de se voir attribuer des cours supplémentaires, Lucius pouvait le comprendre. Il n'était pas lui-même fanatiquement dévoué à ses études à cet âge, et il subissait plus souvent qu'à son tour les jérémiades de Draco pendant l'été, son fils estimant que des vacances étaient faites pour le repos et la farniente exclusivement, au contraire de son père qui tenait à ce qu'il révise ses leçons et s'avance pour l'année suivante.

Mais une telle véhémence ?

Le duel était une discipline ardue et souvent frustrante au départ mais Potter ne pouvait pas en avoir conscience dès à présent puisqu'il n'arborait en la matière aucune expérience. Non, sa réaction devait être provoquée par tout autre chose, que Lucius ne parvenait pas à saisir.

- Entre autres points… Mais je ne distingue pas ce qui motive l'utilisation de l'épithète 'soi-disant'… Je peux vous assurer que ces cours seront bien ce qu'ils sont sensés être.

- Mouais c'est ce qu'on dit… Comme si ce vieux gâteux agrumophile ne passait pas suffisamment de temps à me manipuler, il faut encore qu'il manigance Merlin sait quoi… Je veux bien admettre qu'il ne soit pas responsable de _**ça**_, dit-il en gesticulant, désignant apparemment Lucius, lui-même et tout l'appartement, mais ça ne l'oblige pas à vous autoriser à me massacrer impunément sous le couvert de leçons de duel !!!

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna honnêtement Lucius. Il tenait assurément Dumbledore pour un fieffé manipulateur mais il n'avait pas cru que le Golden Boy pourrait le voir ainsi. Et ne pas lui faire confiance aussi aveuglément qu'il l'aurait pensé de prime abord… Il faudrait qu'il creuse cet aspect du Survivant dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

- Rien, rien… grommela Harry un peu ennuyé de s'être laissé emporter de cette façon, juste sous le nez de Lucius.

- Je pense que le directeur souhaitait vous voir prendre ces cours de toute manière. Il aurait certainement demandé à Severus, qui passe pour l'un des meilleurs duellistes, de vous l'enseigner, et peut-être requis de votre parrain qu'il poursuive ce travail durant les vacances, mais les récentes évolutions ont contrarié ses plans. Il serait dangereux que quelqu'un d'autre que moi vous enseigne cet art qui tend à s'avérer légèrement douloureux pour les débutants à cause des chutes fréquentes qu'il occasionne. Le vampire en moi pourrait mal percevoir qu'un individu quelconque vous envoie valser à travers une salle d'entraînement. D'où ma nomination à ce poste.

- Mais bien sûr ! Des duels face à un Mangemort ! J'en rêvais ! siffla Harry.

- Un peu de respect, Mr Potter !! s'écria Lucius, les yeux étincelants comme de l'argent liquide au soleil. J'ai des convictions personnelles et ne suis certes pas prêt à les renier parce que cela vous semble l'option la plus accessible. Vous devriez tenter de voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez au lieu de vous arrêter aux idées préconçues dont Dumbledore vous a farci l'esprit. Oui, je me bats pour que les coutumes ancestrales survivent ! Parce qu'elles sont plus que de vulgaires lois sans aucune logique, comme les nés-moldus et leurs défenseurs voudraient bien le faire croire ! Je ne professe pas l'extermination des moldus ou autre génocide du même acabit, mais la protection du monde sorcier. Pourquoi croyez-vous que les loups-garous sont de plus en plus rejetés ?? Pourquoi croyez-vous que de nombreuses espèces d'animaux magiques sont en voie de disparition ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que les enfants sorciers nés de moldus sont le plus souvent maltraités ? Ce ne sont pas les sorciers traditionalistes qui sont intolérants et étroits d'esprit, Mr Potter, ce sont les moldus et ceux qui estiment que nous devons courir le risque de les laisser s'infiltrer dans notre société.

Harry considéra Lucius, les yeux un peu écarquillés, surpris de la véhémence de l'aristocrate, de la passion qui animait l'homme froid lorsqu'il enfourchait l'un de ses Sombrals de bataille. Lucius reprit lentement son calme en s'accordant une gorgée de thé, imité par Harry qui, confus, cherchait à comprendre comment deux personnalités si différentes pouvaient bien cohabiter dans le corps d'une seule et même personne.

- Pour en revenir à nos moutons, je vous dispenserai donc des leçons de duels, ainsi que je l'ai fait pour Draco, et mon objectif n'est nullement de vous maudire à qui mieux mieux, je vous assure. Il n'est pas exclu que vous preniez un sort ou deux, bien évidemment, il s'agit d'un duel après tout, mais ce n'est pas là le but recherché. Vous n'êtes encore qu'un adolescent qui ne possède pas grands moyens de se défendre au combat et il y a tout lieu de croire que la guerre ne va pas mollir. Je pense qu'il serait plus que profitable pour vous de pouvoir lutter efficacement en cas de besoin, non ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça distraitement, encore perturbé par une vision inattendue d'un Lucius humain, d'autant plus que ses paroles ne lui paraissaient pas entièrement dénuées de sens. Ce dernier s'en aperçut et sentit de tendres filaments de trouble venir titiller son esprit depuis le lien.

- Il me faudrait une copie de votre emploi du temps pour que je puisse prévoir quelques créneaux…

- Hein ?? Oh, euh… oui…

Lucius se contint et ne lâcha pas brusquement à Harry ce qu'il pensait de ses expressions mais il prit mentalement note de répondre positivement à la requête de Sirius Black, ainsi que de réserver un moment pour apprendre à ce Gryffondor mal éduqué les règles élémentaires de la bienséance, et décida de lui signifier la seconde partie de ses résolutions dès cet instant.

- Je vous initierai également à l'étiquette, probablement le samedi ou le dimanche… Pas demain cependant. Puisque vous avez l'autorisation de sortir, je vous emmène chez mon tailleur pour refaire votre garde-robe, ainsi que chez un opticien sorcier changer ces horreurs que vous appelez des lunettes.

- L'étiquette ?? Au nom de quoi apprendrais-je l'étiquette ? demanda Harry en fronçant dangereusement les sourcils, se concentrant de nouveau sur la conversation et décidant de faire l'impasse sur le qualificatif peu flatteur que Lucius venait d'utiliser. Ses lunettes étaient après tout particulièrement laides, il devait bien l'avouer.

- J'ai un Manoir, des domaines, des affaires à gérer qui nécessitent de voyager… Je ne peux me permettre de rester enterré dans ce château pour l'éternité, ce qui implique que vous deviez en sortir également et il ne me plairait guère que vous soyez incapable de faire face à une réception ou à un repas d'affaires lorsque le fait se présentera devant vous. Je resterai cette année afin que vous acheviez votre scolarité mais, à moins qu'il soit de votre ambition d'enseigner, je ne vois nulle raison de m'attarder plus avant.

- Vous voulez dire que vous resteriez ici si je décidais de devenir professeur à Poudlard ? s'enquit Harry d'un air franchement dubitatif.

- Mais… probablement… A moins que des conditions adéquates puissent être trouvées hors du château… Ou bien de tout autre lieu en lequel vous exerceriez…. Je n'ai nullement pour habitude de parler de ma vie privée, même avec quelqu'un qui est amené à la partager, soupira Lucius après une brève pause, aussi oserais-je espérer que vous ne m'interrompiez pas pour hurler… Je vous en saurais infiniment gré.

Harry resta le nez sagement plongé dans sa tasse qu'il touillait gentiment bien qu'inutilement, n'osant pas regarder l'aristocrate en face, sa réponse l'ayant un peu sonné. Il s'attendait tellement à une confirmation des soupçons dont il avait fait part à Sirius… Mais, dans le même temps, les paroles d'un Mangemort pouvaient-elles être sérieusement prises en considération ? Rien ne lui prouvait que Lucius pensait effectivement ce qu'il disait ou même qu'il ne lui mentait pas outrageusement pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui… Devant l'absence de réaction notable que sa déclaration déclencha chez son calice, Lucius pensa qu'il pouvait poursuivre, bien que cela le mette de plus en plus mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que des sentiments d'incertitude tourneboulée, de colère rentrée et de gêne maladroite se déversaient joyeusement dans son esprit par le lien.

- Bien qu'il me répugne de partager cela avec qui que cela soit, je me dois de vous signaler que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre conversation sérieuse avec ma… femme, Narcissa. Nous menions notre vie chacun de notre côté, sans trop nous préoccuper de ce que l'autre jugeait bon de faire, sur un plan personnel tout aussi bien que professionnel, et les seules fois où nous avons effectivement soutenu une discussion sont celles qui concernaient Draco, et encore ne m'a-t-il pas causé trop de difficultés. Aussi suis-je peu coutumier du fait de devoir expliquer mes actions. Votre parrain m'a fait part ce matin de certaines réserves de votre part quant à mon attitude… dominatrice, dirons-nous.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, renversant presque son thé sur ses genoux, et plongea ses yeux verts, étincelants de colère, dans ceux de Lucius. Quel sens de l'euphémisme !! Le culot dont l'homme faisait preuve le sidérait. Il traitait cela comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme s'il n'avait jamais été plaqué assez violemment contre un mur de pierre particulièrement robuste pour le défoncer trois fois, comme s'il s'indignait du fait qu'Harry puisse croire un instant qu'il le considérait comme une babiole sans intérêt, vite rangée au fond d'un tiroir et vite oubliée. Le blond leva élégamment une main, qu'il avait soigneusement manucurée dès sa sortie des geôles de Voldemort, et reprit sans laisser le temps au jeune homme d'ouvrir la bouche.

- N'interprétez pas des paroles que je n'ai point encore prononcées, je vous prie, Mr Potter. Il a été porté à mon attention le fait que vous ayez l'impression que je cherche à diriger votre vie, or cela ne pourrait être plus erroné. Non, non, ne me regardez pas avec une telle défiance. Je ne supporte aucunement les individus serviles et désireux de toujours plaire qui me demandent conseils et approbations cent fois par jour. Il est un fait acquis que j'entends bien être nourri, et ce quels que soient vos sentiments à ce sujet. En revanche, je n'exige rien de vous en dehors de cela et je n'ai pas pour ambition de vous cloîtrer …

- Ben tiens !! Le coup de la 'bonne épouse' m'a fait terriblement rire ! A tel point qu'il m'est resté en travers de la gorge !!

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que vous ignoriez ce que cela signifie ! Loin de moi l'idée que les moldus puissent avoir exactement la même manière de se comporter en société que les sorciers, mais je suis à peu près certain qu'ils ne manquent pas de bon sens en cette matière et que certains points ne sont pas si différents… Au vu de votre absence d'éducation digne de ce nom – ne me regardez pas ainsi, votre parrain m'a mis à au courant – il semblerait que je doive clarifier cette notion pour vous. Il est bien ancré dans la tradition de la plupart des grandes familles d'arranger les mariages. Cela a certains avantages mais il est également vrai que cela ne garantit nullement une union heureuse, or il est de bon ton de ne pas faire d'éclat en public, où tout ce qui est dévoilé sera soigneusement retenu par tous les convives et utilisé contre vous si possible. Les membres de la famille Malfoy ont pour coutume de toujours avoir l'air parfaitement heureux en ménage dès lors qu'ils ne sont pas seuls et il s'agit là du sens principal du terme 'bonne épouse' ou 'bon époux' selon les cas. De même, cela sous-entend que vous ayez apparemment des opinions identiques aux miennes ou, si vous ne pouvez vous y résoudre, que vous détourniez habilement la question sans avoir l'air de refuser d'y répondre. J'attends de vous que vous respectiez cela.

- Mais à part ça vous n'exigez rien… railla Harry, moqueur et pas convaincu pour deux Mornilles.

- Seulement votre fidélité, répliqua Lucius sur le même ton.

Le jeune homme blanchit et faillit briser la tasse alors que ses doigts se refermaient violemment sur l'anse de porcelaine délicate. Une vague puissante de crainte envahit soudainement Lucius, l'obligeant à se mordre la lèvre et à presque transpercer le cuir des accoudoirs de ses mains crispées pour ne pas se jeter sur le petit brun et le consoler, au plus grand mépris de son éducation.

- Du calme, Mr Potter. Je ne veux pas dire par là qu'il est requis de votre part de partager ma couche, à l'exception d'une fois pour finaliser le lien qui s'est créé entre nous, simplement que je souhaiterais que vous m'alliez pas batifoler. Je crains d'être quelque peu… comment diriez-vous cela… vieux jeu sur ce point. Je ne me permets pas d'aventure et j'exige la même courtoisie de la personne qui partage ma vie, mariage arrangé ou lien magique, peu importe.

La tension que Lucius décelait sans difficulté chez le garçon s'apaisa légèrement mais il sentait bien que la situation lui déplaisait souverainement. Ce qui, allié au parfum féminin bon marché qu'il percevait émanant d'Harry, indisposait fortement la possessivité naturelle du vampire. Il lutta pour ne rien dire, ne rien faire alors que le vampire protestait plus fort qu'il lui fallait le faire sien afin que plus personne n'ose poser la main sur _son_ calice. Le moment était atrocement mal choisi. Et il n'y avait sûrement rien de déshonorant dans le fait qu'Harry soit proche de ses amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Tant qu'il n'en était pas _trop_ proche… Après tout, mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Il ne lui coûterait rien de poser la question…

- A qui appartient ce parfum ? s'enquit-il d'une voix presque détachée.

- Pardon ???

_M'enfin, je ne porte pas de parfum ! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ???_

- Une odeur de parfum bas de gamme vous colle à la peau, je la sens d'ici. La fragrance étant plutôt fruitée, je doute qu'il s'agisse là d'une senteur masculine…

Harry porta sa manche à hauteur de son visage et renifla précautionneusement. Il percevait une vague émanation qui lui rappela faiblement Ginny. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était tenue assez près de lui mais de là à s'imaginer que Malfoy pourrait s'en rendre compte de si loin…

- Euh… Je crois que c'est le parfum de Ginny…

- Peut-être seriez-vous assez aimable pour ne pas être couvert de l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre lorsque je me nourrirai ? Je peux vous assurer que le vampire n'apprécie que fort moyennement…

- C'est pas vous peut-être le vampire ?? cracha Harry. Je n'ai plus le droit de fréquenter mes amis c'est ça, hein ?? Et vous avez le culot de prétendre que vous ne voulez pas régenter ma vie ?!? Quelle blague !!

_Salazar, mais pourquoi ai-je dû hériter du calice le plus émotif de Grande-Bretagne ????_

- Je ne vous interdit pas de fréquenter qui que ce soit, Mr Potter, déclara Lucius de la voix la plus contrôlée qu'il put obtenir, résistant à l'envie d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains pour soupirer profondément. Il serait simplement bienvenu que vous n'empestiez pas le parfum du premier pékin que vous aurez croisé. Il est très désagréable pour moi de sentir une partie de mon cerveau hurler à la trahison alors que cela ne devrait pas m'affecter le moins du monde. Soit vous trouvez le moyen de ne pas émettre quantité d'effluves étrangers, soit vous prenez une douche en rentrant dans cet appartement.

Le regard furieusement renfrogné du garçon le convainquit qu'il n'avait pas fait preuve de suffisamment de tact mais il lui était difficile de parfaitement composer avec un vampire rebelle et contestataire installé dans son esprit, le fustigeant sans cesse afin qu'il réalise ses désirs.

- Écoutez, Potter, je ne suis pas un homme expressif, reprit Lucius d'une voix dans laquelle perçait une légère touche de désapprobation. Mes sentiments, gestes et ressentis quels qu'ils soient demeurent généralement privés et cela me plait qu'ils le restent. Il semblerait toutefois, à mon plus grand désarroi, que le fait de devenir un vampire s'accompagne d'instincts puissants qui ne s'avèrent pas si aisés à gérer et s'exacerbent facilement. Je fais mon possible pour les dominer mais ne vous imaginez pas qu'il s'agit là d'une simple tâche, je vous prie. Quoi que vous puissiez en penser, mon dessein dans l'existence n'est nullement de vous battre ou de vous envoyer dinguer contre les murs en permanence alors, oui, j'apprécierais que vous y mettiez un peu du vôtre.

Son ton était plus sec et cassant qu'il n'en avait primitivement eu l'intention mais un Malfoy n'aimait pas reconnaître ce qu'il percevait comme une faiblesse. Cela parut néanmoins avoir un effet sur le Gryffondor qui déplissa le nez et effaça le pli qui lui barrait le front. Il n'avait pas l'air franchement allègre pour autant, mais Lucius estima qu'il s'agissait d'un progrès et se resservit une tasse de thé.

Harry allait protester vigoureusement mais se ravisa. Il voulait bien reconnaître qu'il devait être perturbant pour quelqu'un, Malfoy ou non, de subitement devenir un vampire et qu'il n'avait guère essayé de comprendre ce qui pouvait se tramer dans la tête de l'aristocrate. Évidemment l'homme était exaspérant et avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais Harry savait qu'il prendrait très mal le fait qu'une personne liée à lui aille voir ailleurs sans monter le moindre respect pour sa personne, aussi saisissait-il mieux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité ce que Lucius entendait par là. La brève relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Théodore Nott s'était achevée le jour où Harry avait découvert un très long cheveu châtain sur la robe du garçon.

Théo n'avait visiblement jamais considéré leur histoire comme importante, Harry non plus du reste, mais il n'avait été pour autant embrasser Merlin sait qui d'autre à Poudlard durant cette période. Cela le tuait de l'admettre mais il croyait également en la fidélité et pouvait comprendre que le fait de sentir sur lui un parfum étranger puisse faire ressortir chez le vampire un aspect jaloux malgré l'absence de tendresse entre eux. Il n'appréciait guère le fait que Malfoy soit possessif vis-à-vis de lui sans la présence de sentiments, cela lui rappelait trop Dudley et son obsession de toujours tout avoir et de toujours tout contrôler, et, malgré la fascinante beauté de l'ancien Mangemort, Harry craignait qu'une réelle intimité s'installe entre eux. De ce qu'il savait, Lucius pouvait très bien désirer un simple jouet sexuel, point à la ligne, et sa manière presque agressive d'agir en permanence avec lui ne l'aidait pas à se défaire de cette opinion selon laquelle il tendait au despotisme, quoi que Lucius puisse en dire.

Et maintenant, il lui fallait rester éloigné de ses amis !

Mais non, en fait…

Malfoy ne lui demandait pas d'y renoncer… juste de prendre quelques précautions après les avoir côtoyés – il était bien vrai qu'il se passerait aisément d'avoir Ginny à demi étalée sur lui ! – et avant…

_Oh Merlin !_

- Vous voulez dire… que vous voulez… que je prenne une douche avant la… morsure c'est ça ? demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix paniquée qui déchira le voile paisible établi par la dégustation d'un bon thé.

- Ce serait fort aimable de votre part, acquiesça Lucius d'un gracieux signe de tête bien qu'il fut quelque peu surpris de la remarque du jeune homme et du ton de sa voix. Il était quelque part soulagé de ne pas avoir à aborder le sujet lui-même et satisfait de voir qu'ils progressaient, mais il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce que Potter aurait à dire.

- Tous les jours ?? piaula le garçon.

- Je ne peux préciser, hésita Lucius devant les grands yeux verts peu rassurés qui le considéraient presque timidement, toute colère oubliée, écrasée sous le flot d'angoisse qui l'envahissait. Je sens que mon organisme n'est pas encore parfaitement remis des privations que j'ai endurées aux mains du Lord, mais même sans cela, je ne sais à quelle fréquence j'aurais besoin de me sustenter… Il est possible que les morsures s'espacent tout comme il est possible que j'aie toujours besoin de me nourrir tous les jours…

- Si mal… balbutia Harry pour lui-même, Lucius devant tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Le blond détailla attentivement le visage crispé de son calice qui repensait visiblement à la dernière morsure. Il savait qu'elle avait été douloureuse pour lui mais, au vu de son expression, cela avait dû être pire qu'il ne l'avait cru. Les paroles de Sirius lui revinrent à l'esprit et il s'interrogea sur l'opportunité d'en débattre à ce moment. Oh et puis après tout, cet instant était sûrement aussi bien choisi qu'un autre. Il doutait que le garçon souhaite s'étendre sur le sujet de toute manière, ce qui l'obligerait certainement à forcer la discussion tôt ou tard.

Autant le faire dès à présent.

- Votre parrain m'a fait, ce matin, une étrange réflexion que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir parfaitement saisie, commença le vampire. Il m'a intimé de but en blanc de vous mordre au cou, que toute autre localisation serait inappropriée, mais ne m'a offert aucune explication. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec la douleur que vous avez ressenti hier ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler, marmotta Harry.

- Cela m'importe peu, Mr Potter, déclara Lucius platement, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait sérieusement contrarier son calice. Personnellement, je ne ressens pas votre douleur dans cette configuration précise, juste une simple gêne. Il m'est totalement égal que vous en souffriez chaque jour si vous êtes trop têtu pour daigner accepter un compromis, quel qu'il soit. C'est la seconde fois que vous refusez de seulement considérer une conversation sur ce point. Je ne renouvellerais pas mon offre et peu importe l'impact que cela aura sur vous. Il ne s'agit là que de vous simplifier quelque peu la vie mais si le masochisme vous séduit, libre à vous.

- NON !! s'écria le Gryffondor, horrifié de la suggestion.

- Vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez des plus surpris… Vous m'envoyez sur les roses lorsque je vous demande à quel moment il serait le plus opportun que je vous morde afin de ne pas trop perturber vos études et vous faites de même quand j'oriente la discussion sur la souffrance, à priori bien réelle, dont j'ai été le témoin hier. Que dois-je en déduire, je vous prie ?

- Que je suis affreusement GÊNÉ et pas autre chose !!! hurla Harry, mortifié au-delà de toute expression.

- Et quel aspect vous dérange à ce point ? s'enquit poliment Lucius. Il n'aimait pas que l'on se permette de lui aboyer dessus de cette manière mais il avait délibérément provoqué le Gryffondor pour qu'il ne se replie pas sur lui-même, aussi ne pouvait-il s'en prendre qu'à lui et subir stoïquement.

- TOUT !

- Nous n'avancerons jamais à ce train-là, Mr Potter… soupira-t-il. Puisqu'une morsure au poignet semble extrêmement pénible, peut-être devrais-je revenir à la gorge. Vous ne paraissiez pas vous tordre de douleur en ces occasions.

Le sang monta au visage d'Harry malgré tous ses efforts pour se contrôler et ses ferventes prières pour que Lucius ne le remarque pas furent ignorées de la quelconque entité suprême qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis sa naissance.

- Ah, c'est donc là que se trouve la difficulté… Nous aurions gagné du temps si vous aviez tout simplement parlé ou lieu de me faire jouer aux devinettes. Néanmoins, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous met si mal à l'aise…

- Vous le savez très bien !!! Je… réagis…

Le dernier mot fut si peu articulé et si faiblement prononcé que Lucius, bien que doté d'une ouïe supérieure, faillit le rater.

- C'est là chose parfaitement naturelle si mes connaissances sur les vampires ne me trahissent point, répondit Lucius, un peu interloqué. Il savait Potter homosexuel et ne voyait vraiment pas en tout cela une source d'inquiétude pour un adolescent aux hormones débridées.

- Grrrmmmblbl…

- Pourriez-vous éventuellement articuler ? Je crains fort de n'avoir pas saisi.

- Je devrais pas réagir comme ça !

- Que vous le deviez ou non, c'est ainsi. Ne vous battez pas contre des faits établis, c'est une dépense de temps et d'énergie inutile, Mr Potter.

- Je – ne – veux – pas – être – mordu – au – cou !

- Si cela m'évite une autre confrontation déplaisante avec votre parrain, je le ferais malgré vos récriminations. Je déteste que l'on vienne fourrer son nez dans ma vie privée, surtout lorsqu'on me prodigue des conseils sans même daigner m'en fournir la raison.

Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager cela avec Malfoy mais il sentait bien que l'homme faisait un effort pour aplanir quelque peu leurs différends en dépit de ses rebuffades. Le moins qu'il puisse faire était d'accepter de mettre les choses à plat.

- Siri m'a dit que la douleur était causée par l'absence de confiance, finit-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres. Quelque chose à voir avec l'intensité du lien et la compatibilité magique… Apparemment le lien essaierait de… comment dire… nous… pousser l'un vers l'autre.

Lucius pondéra ses paroles pendant quelques instants et hocha lentement la tête.

- Il est vrai qu'une morsure au cou est plus intime… admit-il.

- C'est bien le problème, ronchonna le garçon.

- Je vous ai déjà promis de ne pas profiter de la situation pour finaliser le lien alors je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un souci…

Harry ne répondit pas mais entre la légère expression de dégoût de son visage et la sensation très nette de honte qui émanait du lien, Lucius sut que le Gryffondor en voyait définitivement un et s'en trouvait vaguement offensé. Il avait inspiré bien des sentiments à nombre de gens mais jamais encore sa simple présence n'avait provoqué chez qui que ce soit une telle réaction. Il s'estimait bel homme et le fait qu'Harry soit du même sexe ne changeait rien au fait qu'il aimait être reconnu comme tel.

Il avait donné sa parole de ne pas pousser les choses trop avant mais rien ne l'empêchait d'explorer un peu après tout… Il en allait de sa fierté de Malfoy. Il ne serait pas dit qu'on le considérerait avec un tel détachement, il y veillerait. Vu la façon dont son corps appréciait la morsure pourquoi ne pas expérimenter et titiller un peu le Gryffondor ? Les hommes n'avaient jamais éveillé son intérêt mais quitte à passer des siècles avec l'un d'entre eux, autant ne pas faire vœu de chasteté s'il était en son pouvoir de l'éviter…

Sa résolution prise, Lucius se pencha sur la question suivante, omettant sciemment le fait que la localisation de la morsure resta un point obscur.

- Je préfère personnellement me nourrir le soir, si cela vous convient, reprit-il.

- Euh… Oui… Je… je crois que c'est mieux… hésita Harry. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce sujet mais était si fatigué après une morsure qu'il acquiesça presque volontiers. Il ne pourrait jamais suivre un cours dans la demi-heure suivant cette activité, même l'histoire de la magie serait insurmontable.

- Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si compliqué, déclara Lucius. Je propose que nous dînions en premier lieu et que je me nourrisse un peu plus tard.

Harry opina et se plongea dans ses devoirs en attendant que l'elfe gérant l'appartement ait tout préparé.

**********

Harry laissait l'eau chaude couler le long de ses muscles tendus par l'incertitude. Le dîner avait été calme et Lucius n'avait pas émis la moindre remarque sur son maintien ou ses manières, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait dévisagé avec insistance comme il l'avait fait le midi même, mais le jeune homme craignait ce qui allait venir.

Lucius avait apparemment renoncé à discuter de la morsure, ce en quoi Harry lui était reconnaissant, mais il se doutait que le vampire ferait ce qu'il voudrait d'une façon ou d'une autre et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer. Aussi prolongeait-il sa toilette autant que possible.

Il ne faisait que reculer pour mieux sauter mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Rien que de penser à la douleur qui l'attendait… ou à la honte absolue de se sentir apprécier la domination de l'aristocrate… le faisait frémir.

Il ferma finalement le robinet pour s'emparer distraitement de la première serviette se trouvant à sa portée et s'essuyer machinalement. Il enfila son pyjama et, sans un regard pour son reflet dans le miroir, sortit de la salle de bain. Lucius l'attendait, confortablement installé contre la tête du lit, superbe dans un kimono léger de soie vert émeraude qui faisait harmonieusement ressortir ses yeux et sa chevelure clairs. Il s'attendait évidemment à ce qu'Harry l'y rejoigne, ce que ce dernier fit, bien à contrecœur.

Lucius vit le garçon, trop maigre et attifé d'un pyjama sur-dimensionné d'un goût très douteux qui lui tombait sur l'épaule, s'approcher lentement, avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un général agitant le drapeau blanc. Quant bien même le lien ne l'eut point tenu informé des sentiments de son calice, la crainte était presque palpable, accrochée lourdement dans la pièce, l'étouffant aussi efficacement que de trop nombreuses tentures. Il avait peur de souffrir, Lucius le savait, et aussi peur d'aimer.

Il fit signe au gamin de s'allonger près de lui et vint doucement recouvrir le corps pétrifié de son poids, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Potter ne sursaute et ne s'enfuie comme une proie affolée. Il enfouit rapidement son visage au creux du cou gracile d'Harry, ses cheveux caressant son visage tandis qu'il respirait l'odeur riche et appétissante de son sang qui battait juste sous sa peau pâle. Il prit son temps, embrassant, léchant, mordillant gentiment la chair exposée, sentant le corps rigide sous lui réagir contre sa volonté. Sentant une bouffée de honte incontrôlable échapper à son calice devant l'ardeur avec laquelle son anatomie s'éveillait, Lucius plongea ses crocs effilés dans la gorge palpitante, aspirant avec délectation le nectar qui s'y dissimulait.

Le plaisir fit bien vite son apparition et ce qui était pour Lucius une question de fierté quelques heures plus tôt lui apparut tout à coup comme parfaitement naturel, le vampire brûlant de réclamer définitivement son calice. Il commença bientôt à onduler sensuellement sur le corps chaud, assoupli et accueillant d'Harry. Le Gryffondor avait dégagé davantage sa gorge, offrant à Lucius un meilleur accès à sa chair, et ne pouvait se retenir de s'arquer contre le Serpentard tentateur et ondoyant qui le recouvrait et flattait doucement ses flancs de ses longs doigts gagnants en assurance.

Trop tôt Lucius sentit son calice s'affaiblir, se contentant de gémir langoureusement, de plus en plus fort, alors que le vampire s'était glissé entre ses jambes, frottant lascivement son érection contre sa jumelle. Il but une dernière gorgée, profonde, se collant fortement au corps abandonné sous le sien, alors qu'Harry éjaculait à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Lucius lécha soigneusement les petites plaies pour les sceller tandis que le garçon s'endormait immédiatement, épuisé tout autant par la morsure que par l'orgasme qui l'avait accompagnée.

_Les adolescents… Aucune endurance…_ s'amusa-t-il en lançant un sort de nettoyage sur Harry. Il savait par expérience personnelle que le réveil était des plus désagréables sans cela et quelque chose lui disait que celui-ci serait suffisamment pénible sans ajouter un désagrément supplémentaire dans la balance.

Glissant habilement son calice entre les draps du côté gauche du lit, Lucius s'appropria la droite, rabattant les couvertures sur eux deux. Négligeant de pourvoir aux besoins de sa douloureuse érection, il s'empara d'un dossier volumineux regroupant ses récents investissements et entreprit de le compulser.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde!!

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!

Je vais dès à présent me consacrer aux deux défis que je dois finir avant le premier janvier alors je crois qu'il faudra attendre pour la suite de mes publications. Pour ceux qui attendent le prochain chapitre de ma traduction, je vais voir si je peux le mener de front avec un défi pour le poster ce mois-ci mais si je ne peux pas, il sera en ligne début janvier. Promis, je reprends Héritage après!!

* * *

**BONNES FÊTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Lucius se réveilla, trop tôt pour son goût, mais il sentait qu'il serait bien forcé de s'y accoutumer.

Il avait noté qu'il tendait à dormir de moins en moins à mesure que le temps passait. Sûrement les vampires ne dormaient-ils pas autant que les êtres humains et, son organisme guérissant lentement des sévices de Voldemort, le sommeil devenait plus rare. Il veillait de plus en plus tard et s'éveillait désormais de plus en plus tôt.

Il ouvrit tranquillement les yeux, peu pressé, et fut accueilli par la vision inattendue d'une tignasse hirsute. Il réalisa alors que, à un moment ou à un autre durant son sommeil, il s'était drapé autour de son calice, le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. Il avait le souvenir de s'être assoupi en faisant face à sa table de nuit, tournant le dos au jeune Gryffondor qui se reposait à ses côtés. Il avait délibérément laissé un espace de bonne taille entre eux et, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas habituellement le genre d'homme qui se retourne inlassablement pendant son sommeil, il avait trouvé moyen de combler le vide intentionnellement créé pour venir enrouler une jambe autour de celles du garçon, emprisonnant sa taille sous un bras possessif et nichant son visage dans la soie sauvage de ses cheveux.

Un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas écrasé !

Il fallait qu'il se penche sérieusement sur le régime alimentaire du Survivant… Il sentait bon nombre d'os à peine couverts par la peau et les fins muscles que le Quidditch avait fait apparaître et, bien qu'il n'ait aucune prévention contre la minceur, il ne goûtait guère la maigreur. Le garçon picorait tout juste de quoi survivre alors que sa condition de calice aurait dû augmenter son appétit de manière exponentielle.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que la morsure l'épuisait toujours autant… Le vampire en Lucius sentait que la phase d'adaptation aurait déjà dû être passée mais le Golden Boy n'avait à sa connaissance jamais rien fait comme tout le monde. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas prêt de profiter d'une vie calme et dépourvue de la complexité inhérente à l'espèce humaine, et ce quel que soit son désir d'y parvenir.

Il soupira, inspirant pour ce faire une grande bouffée du parfum richement exaltant du petit brun roulé en boule contre lui, et lutta difficilement pour contenir son anatomie trop réactive. Il ne trouvait rien de très attirant dans la personne d'Harry Potter, n'appréciant que moyennement son caractère impétueux et irrespectueux, et ne voyant guère d'attraits dans un corps de jeune adolescent mâle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de physiologiquement répondre à la présence physique et magique de son calice, le vampire débutant chaque fois un argumentaire des plus ennuyeux pour le convaincre de consommer le lien sur l'heure, que son calice n'avait de toute façon pas son mot à dire et qu'il n'avait pas à défier des millénaires de traditions ancestrales.

Aussi mortellement barbant que ce discours puisse être, il creusait malheureusement son chemin dans le cerveau de Lucius, petit à petit, avec toute l'assurance d'une taupe excavant obstinément son réseau de galeries dans votre potager. Quoique Lucius soit en grande partie immunisé contre les éclats intempestifs d'émotions bouillonnantes, il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme, avec ses travers et ses faiblesses. Les derniers mois l'avaient trouvé fort partial envers une certaine impulsivité qu'il considérait comme malvenue, mais qui semblait s'accentuer avec son nouveau statut de vampire, sapant son contrôle de lui-même tandis qu'il tentait péniblement d'intégrer les changements avec le moins de heurts possible. Lui qui ne croyait aucunement en la crise de la quarantaine, c'était un comble.

Peut-être que s'il parvenait à développer une relation non conflictuelle avec son jeune calice achever la transition se révélerait plus simple… Il n'y croyait qu'à demi et l'attitude de froide inertie du Gryffondor l'exaspérait graduellement. Il comprenait qu'il n'était pas aisé de se voir ainsi placé dans cette situation du jour au lendemain, sans la moindre préparation, mais Lucius avait appris depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi dans ce monde, aussi prenait-il avec plus de recul les épreuves et calamités que la vie lui envoyait sournoisement dans les pieds pour le faire trébucher. Il n'avait jamais voulu se marier en premier lieu, mais l'avait tout de même fait sur ordre de son père, avec une Black entre toutes les femmes. Il n'avait pas particulièrement souhaité lier son sang avec celui de cette famille qui, bien qu'éminemment respectable, restait l'une des plus instable de la société sorcière, mais il avait eu l'héritier escompté et l'aimait profondément malgré le vernis parfait de la façade impassible qu'il avait façonnée au fil des ans. Il n'avait eu nul désir de devenir un vampire mais devait bien assumer la réalité désormais. Tout ce qu'il attendait de Potter était d'en faire autant, point final.

Il sentait cependant qu'une partie du mal-être du garçon venait de toute autre chose que de sa présente condition. Il percevait une blessure plus profonde, vieille et infectée, rebelle comme un nœud dur et résineux dans le bois. Il pensait qu'elle devait être tout du moins partiellement liée à son passé chez les Pigley – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse des Dumpet ? Il demanderait des précisions à Black, il serait peu convenable qu'il se trompe de cible au dernier moment… – et peut-être à la guerre, mais il n'avait aucune certitude et sûrement pas la latitude désirée pour s'en enquérir sans se prendre de plein fouet un épais mur de granit de mauvaise volonté.

Il soupira derechef et décida de rester là où se trouvait bien qu'une part de lui soit déterminée à s'éloigner pour prendre une douche froide. Il était persuadé que le jeune homme lors de son réveil ne serait pas franchement enthousiasmé de sa présence, et encore moins de son intérêt localisé, mais le lien resterait ainsi apaisé plus longtemps et il n'aurait pas l'envie subite et parfaitement inconvenante de courir envelopper son calice dans ses bras devant le tailleur.

**********

Square Grimmauld, dans la soirée.

Harry était stoïquement assis dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé Montagne Bleue entre les mains pour réchauffer ses doigts froids. Il était certain que Sirius ne lui avait pas fourré ladite porcelaine sous le nez à cet effet, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit, aussi se contentait-il de respirer posément les arômes fruités qui émanaient en douces volutes du liquide brûlant. Il avait le regard un peu vague et n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qui se racontait autour de lui, concentrant son attention sur tout élément susceptible de lui faire oublier qu'il se trouvait installé à la gauche de Lucius Malfoy, en pleine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Comme si la journée n'avait pas été suffisamment éprouvante, Dumbledore décidait abruptement de tenir un meeting rassemblant les principaux membres de l'Ordre, au mépris le plus complet de l'état de tension nerveuse indéniable de son arme de pointe. Merlin, qu'il en avait marre ! Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à tenter d'avoir une vie normale avant la fin de la guerre, à laquelle, pour être honnête, il n'espérait guère survivre quoi que puisse en dire une jeune blonde de sa connaissance, mais il eut grandement apprécié que Dumbledore ne le laisse pas ainsi en possession de Malfoy. L'homme lui tapait décidément sur les nerfs et il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Il savait, bien sûr, qu'un Serpentard de la classe de l'aristocrate restait toujours à l'affût de la moindre faille dans laquelle se faufiler, mais il avait cru qu'il pourrait au moins croire que sa parole, une fois donnée, serait respectée. Visiblement ce n'était nullement le cas. Il avait juré de ne pas le toucher et, cependant, il ne s'était aucunement gêné pour le faire la veille au soir, profitant sans vergogne de l'état affaibli d'Harry qui n'était pas à même de se défendre durant la morsure. Pas qu'il n'ait pas apprécié ce moment… malheureusement et à sa plus grande honte… mais il avait des principes. Une parole donnée était sacrée et pas une futilité dont on pouvait se défaire aussi aisément que de son écharpe en rentrant chez soi.

Oh, Harry ne doutait pas un instant que Malfoy ergoterait qu'il n'avait pas techniquement consommé quoi que ce soit, mais pour lui, le simple fait de se voir papouiller de la sorte jusqu'à l'orgasme était un pas qu'il n'avait pas été prêt à franchir.

Pas avec _lui_ en tout cas.

Maintenant, la question se posait inévitablement : tout ce que Malfoy avait dit était-il sujet à caution ? Évidemment il avait l'air convenablement sincère lorsqu'il lui déclarait ne pas souhaiter l'empêcher de vivre à sa guise, mais jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il s'y fier ?

Rien que le tailleur… Brrrrrrrr… Il en frémissait encore !!

*********

**Flashback**

*********

Harry s'éveilla lentement, cotonneux, bien au chaud, et le nez douillettement niché dans un oreiller moelleux. Il se sentait apaisé et protégé mais ne profita guère de ce sentiment, comprenant vite que la sensation de chaleur qu'il éprouvait provenait en grande partie du corps souple et désespérément parfait de Lucius Malfoy, enroulé autour de lui. Son cerveau de connecta brutalement et Harry jaillit presque du lit, manquant de projeter le vampire à bas du matelas dans sa hâte.

- Vraiment, Mr Potter, un peu de délicatesse le matin ne serait pas superflue, grommela Lucius en retrouvant un vague sens de l'équilibre.

- Il ne fallait pas me coller ! cracha-t-il, la morsure de la veille bien présente à l'esprit, fonçant s'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain.

- Autant pour les bonnes intentions… marmotta l'aristocrate en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller.

Il dut attendre une éternité, du moins lui sembla-t-il, avant qu'un Gryffondor ronchon et définitivement mal luné daigne sortir de la pièce en lui lançant des regards noirs, pour lui en laisser la jouissance. Il n'aurait qu'un temps très limité pour se pomponner dorénavant et il était hors de question qu'il mette un pied dehors moins que tiré à quatre épingles. Ignorant les yeux émeraude qui le fusillaient, il entreprit ses propres ablutions, tentant de se convaincre du fait que non, il n'était pas perturbé par l'onde de trahison sauvage et fulminante qui émanait de son calice depuis que ce dernier avait ouvert les paupières.

N'étant pas à même de prendre son temps comme il aimait à le faire, ce fut un Malfoy d'humeur plus que maussade qui rejoignit Harry Potter dans le salon pour avaler une rapide tasse de thé, pressant le jeune homme de se nourrir décemment pour n'être que superbement dédaigné.

Journée prometteuse.

Faire décoller le Gyrffondor de table s'avéra être une épreuve imprévue dans leur planning de ministre. Le pire était que Lucius ne pouvait pas même protester sans passer pour un parfait crétin et il n'allait pas se risquer à le faire.

Il avait insisté pour que le garçon mange ?

Il mangeait.

Avec toute la célérité de la petite mamie en déambulateur qui traverse devant le capot de votre voiture au feu rouge avec tant d'empressement qu'elle recule presque.

Harry Potter prit ce matin-là tout son temps pour mâchouiller posément micro-bouchée après micro-bouchée de nourriture, faisant dans la foulée un repas plus copieux que de coutume, profitant allègrement des ondes d'énervement rageur, rentré mais perceptible, qui émanaient de l'aristocrate. Toutes les bonnes choses ayant malheureusement une fin, il dut bien s'avouer vaincu et se lever de table lorsqu'il fut prêt à exploser.

Lucius réprima un soupir de soulagement à constater que, bien qu'en retard, ils ne seraient pas complètement et irrémédiablement catalogués comme des sans-gêne dénués de tout savoir-vivre à l'instant où ils poseraient le pied à l'intérieur de la boutique. La prochaine fois que telle occurrence se présenterait, il s'assurerait de ménager suffisamment de marge pour faire face sans fausse note aux caprices inattendus de son calice. Il avait une réputation, n'en déplaise à ce gosse mal élevé !

Harry ne laissa pas le vampire l'approcher à moins d'un mètre durant le trajet, exception faite toutefois du moment où il dut bien accepter le contact de l'homme pour transplaner. Ignorant totalement la localisation du fameux tailleur en sus de la technique de transplanage, il posa une main hésitante et récalcitrante sur l'avant-bras du blond avant de se faire aspirer par un tuyau d'arrosage mille fois trop étroit et couplé à une essoreuse folle lancée à plein régime. Dès qu'il eut péniblement repris un semblant de contrôle sur son organisme traître, il s'éloigna de nouveau sans paraître remarquer qu'il n'était resté debout que grâce à l'appui opportun dont l'avait gratifié un Lucius qui n'en revenait pas d'une pareille maladresse. Il avait appris très jeune à atterrir fièrement et sans une mèche de travers après un transplanage ou à la sortie d'une cheminée et n'arrivait que difficilement à concevoir que personne n'ait jamais songé, en six ans, à enseigner des talents aussi simples au Survivant.

Il avait la ferme intention de gagner cette guerre, un Malfoy n'étant jamais du côté des perdants, et il était hors de question que Potter débarque, hirsute et chancelant, dans les salons du Ministère pour recevoir la récompense et les honneurs sous lesquels le Ministre, quel qu'il soit ce jour, ne manquerait certes pas de le noyer généreusement.

Pas alors qu'il était désormais associé irrémédiablement au nom des Malfoy !

Un élément de plus sur la liste…

Puisque le garçon le tenait ouvertement pour quantité négligeable, Lucius n'allait pas l'attendre, ni lui tenir la main. Aussi l'aristocrate s'éloigna-t-il à longues enjambées, ses robes d'extérieur d'un riche velours gris perle, délicatement soulignées d'un col et de manchettes grenat, tournoyant autour de lui dans le vent frais de ce matin de novembre, laissant Harry courir pour le rattraper et rageant mentalement d'avoir tant manger. Le jeune homme était très tenté de planter là le vampire, de lui fausser compagnie et d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence même des tailleurs et autres costumiers, mais son intuition lui soufflait que Lucius Malfoy sentirait immédiatement sa défection et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de refaire si rapidement connaissance avec le côté sombre du beau blond. Il se contenta donc de suivre tant bien que mal le rythme soutenu que lui imposaient les longues jambes du vampire.

Ils traversèrent ainsi vivement le Chemin de Traverse pour atterrir dans une petite rue proche de l'Allée des Embrumes qu'Harry n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. A sa décharge, il avait rarement eu le loisir de musarder gentiment à faire du lèche-vitrine. Il faisait toujours ses courses pour la rentrée avec un lance-pierre, flanqué de Ron qui se concentrait uniquement sur les magasins dont les produits s'avéraient comestibles et d'Hermione qui snobait presque inconsciemment tout ce qui n'était pas une librairie.

Or ce lieu ne semblait renfermer ni l'un ni l'autre. La rue était constituée de petites maisons quelque peu biscornues, certaines avec une boutique visible au rez-de-chaussée. Un endroit discret et très clairement hors de portée de la bourse du sorcier moyen si le Survivant en jugeait par la simplicité luxueusement épurée et sans ostentation des vitrines qu'ils dépassaient.

Lucius s'arrêta en face d'une devanture minimaliste, qui ne dévoilait que le nom du propriétaire, l'année d'ouverture de l'affaire et de très élégants rideaux de taffetas crissant à l'impression asiatique blanche et noire, et s'apprêta à faire son entrée lorsqu'un Gryffondor dans la lune vint lui asséner un bon coup de boule bien appliqué entre les omoplates, couinant lamentablement et manquant de s'étaler au sol. L'aristocrate ferma brièvement les yeux pour ne pas manifester audiblement son déplaisir. Il sentait une migraine poindre derrière ses yeux, le sang pulsant violemment dans ses tempes, alors qu'il tentait de retenir un commentaire irascible.

_Salazar ! Que la journée va être longue…_

Redressant manu militari le garçon, il lui décocha un regard condescendant qui le fit visiblement se hérisser.

- Oui, je vais très bien, merci de demander ! cracha le calice, l'œil tempétueux.

Lucius se contenta de hausser un sourcil las.

- Fallait prévenir !

- D'aucun penseraient que vous êtes munis d'yeux et de lunettes pour effectivement voir ce qui se trouve devant vous, en l'occurrence moi vous indiquant le chemin, répliqua fraîchement Lucius, agacé, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la boutique pour s'y engouffrer.

Soupirant et furibond, Harry suivit.

Pour être assailli par un déluge de mots, proférés à un volume défiant toute concurrence.

- Lord Malfoy !!!!! Quelle joie !! Quelle ivresse !! Magnifique, tout simplement magnifique ! Ce modèle Crépuscule vous sied vraiment à la perfection… N'auriez-vous pas quelque peu minci ? Est-ce là la raison de votre présence si rapidement après votre dernière commande ? Vous souhaitez d'infimes retouches ?? Elles ne prendront guère de temps, je vous rassure… s'enthousiasmait un homme châtain d'une trentaine d'années, à la tenue improbable.

- Aucune retouche ne sera nécessaire, Mr Needleman. Je ne suis pas venu pour moi, mais pour ce jeune homme qui se trouve en grand besoin d'un relooking complet, déclara Lucius, endiguant le flot de paroles incontrôlables de son vis-à-vis.

Il se décala, permettant au tailleur de poser les yeux sur Harry Potter.

- Merlin tout puissant !!! Mais c'est tout sauf un style !!!! s'écria l'homme, se ruant sur Harry pour l'attirer devant un miroir, palpant, triturant, détaillant les vêtements qu'il portait. On vous a massacré, mon pauvre garçon !! Ah là là… Quelle catastrophe !

- Exactement mon opinion, Mr Needleman, confirma Lucius avec un petit signe de tête que le tailleur ne vit nullement, trop occupé à considérer d'un air mi-dubitatif mi-affolé l'encolure lâche et bâillante du pull-over qui se trouvait sous la robe d'uniforme d'Harry qu'il lui avait vivement ôtée pour contempler l'ampleur du désastre.

- Oust, dans la cabine d'essayage, mon petit !! Nous avons de l'ouvrage !!

L'homme poussa Harry vers un large rideau de velours vert d'eau qui dissimulait une pièce de belle taille n'ayant rien en commun avec les réduits poussiéreux qu'il avait jusqu'ici fréquentés en guise de cabines. Le rideau fut promptement tiré derrière lui et ordre lui fut donné de se dévêtir, une remarque à mi-voix s'élevant, s'enquérant auprès de Lucius de l'opportunité de brûler les guenilles qu'Harry portait. Le refus presque amusé de l'aristocrate fit bien comprendre au Gryffondor que celui-ci avait déjà envisagé une telle extrémité auparavant.

Il soupira pour la énième fois mais se décida à retirer vêtement après vêtement. Autant s'épargner la honte infinie de voir Lucius débarquer pour s'en charger lui-même, ou pire encore, lancer un sort négligeant depuis l'antichambre. Frémissant légèrement à cette idée, Harry ôta son pull, regardant autour de lui. La pièce était nettement plus spacieuse que le salon et la cuisine des Dursley réunis, tout ça pour enfiler des vêtements hors de prix. Parfois, il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement du monde… Il avait dormi dans un placard pendant dix ans et maintenant il se trouvait chez un tailleur hystérique qui avait apparemment la ferme intention de lui mettre sur le dos plus de fringues qu'il n'en avait jamais possédé dans toute sa vie, couches comprises.

Une fois en caleçon, il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils qui meublaient la cabine. Une table basse se trouvait à sa gauche, ornée d'une belle corbeille des fruits frais accompagnée d'un pichet empli d'un liquide incolore qui émettait un parfum douceâtre non identifié. Alors qu'il approchait doucement le nez de cette concoction inconnue comme un chat vient renifler précautionneusement vos chaussures lorsque vous rentrez d'une petite balade vivifiante, une voix pointue au débit de mitraillette le fit sursauter, lui intimant d'essayer ce qui lui était proposé. Il leva les yeux, surpris, et vit un bras appartenant clairement au tailleur se faufiler entre le mur et le rideau, posant une masse colossale de tissus divers sur un banc qui se trouvait judicieusement placé tout à côté.

Bien qu'il eut manqué de défaillir à la vue de toutes ces fanfreluches, Harry prit une grande respiration et se dirigea vers le tas imposant, priant très fort pour que rien dans ce capharnaüm ne ressemble de près ou de loin à la _chose_ qui enveloppait ce Mr Needleman.

- Il y a là des pantalons et des chemises, Mr… euh… Potter ? s'étonna le tailleur lorsque Lucius lui eut révélé le nom du Gryffondor. Le… le Survivant dans mon humble boutique ?!?!?!?!?!!!! Merlin, Salazar, Godric et tous les autres !!!! Mais c'est merveilleux !! Puis-je vous proposer de les essayer dans l'ordre dans lequel je les ai déposé, Mr Potter ? J'ai pris la liberté de coordonner les ensembles, si cela vous convient…

Peut-être fut-il curieux de savoir ce que le Sauveur du monde sorcier faisait avec un Mangemort reconnu mais il n'en montra rien. Il était trop bien payé pour poser des questions et se mêler des affaires des autres.

- Et sortez après l'essayage de chaque tenue, intervint fermement Lucius, sa migraine menaçant faire exploser son malheureux crâne d'ici peu.

Il ne supportait déjà que fort difficilement cet homme lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur… La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore changé de fournisseur était que cet extravagant olibrius était incontestablement le styliste le plus doué du Londres sorcier. Bien que sa simple présence ait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote, Lucius composait car l'homme était disponible à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour réaliser une retouche de dernière minute, prêt à se déplacer le week-end s'il le fallait pour satisfaire ses clients. En outre, son goût était infaillible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'habiller autrui, quoi que Lucius reconnaisse que, en ce qui concernait sa propre personne, Bartholomius Needleman en manquait singulièrement. Lui n'aurait pas même oser porter la robe étrange et peu esthétique, mi-cuir de dragon mi-coton égyptien, à la forme tarabiscotée et aux manches biseautées, pour entretenir les plates-bandes de son jardin.

Harry piocha les deux premiers articles et les enfila sans aucune passion. Une tenue classique fut tout ce que son image reflétée dans les nombreux miroirs qui occupaient la pièce lui inspira. Il avait décidé, pour se venger et autant que faire ce peut, de rendre la vie de Malfoy impossible, certes, mais sans heurt et toute en douceur, ou il serait le premier à en ressentir les conséquences, aussi écarta-t-il à contre cœur le rideau pour sortir.

- Il ressemble à un coucou chétif et déplumé.

La sentence fut sans appel.

Le couturier se tortilla quelque peu sous le regard d'airain de Lucius qui venait de critiquer impartialement l'habillement de son calice.

- Certes, certes, Lord Malfoy, la taille n'est pas bonne, se reprit-il d'une voix qui gagna bien vite en assurance. Mais vous noterez que cette teinte de vert met particulièrement en valeur la couleur de ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le richissime aristocrate trouvait à redire et il ne s'agissait pour le moment que de déterminer quels modèles et couleurs seraient appropriés pour le petit brun mal à l'aise qui se tenait devant eux avec autant d'aisance qu'un ficus en pot se maintient droit au cœur d'un ouragan. Après seulement s'occuperaient-ils de prendre ses mesures pour réaliser les vêtements.

- Elle lui donne le teint d'un Inferius décédé et pourrissant depuis trois siècles plutôt… renifla Lucius. Oh bon, il exagérait un peu… La chemise n'allait pas si mal à son calice qu'il voulait bien le dire mais elle n'était pas exactement de la bonne nuance. Trop sombre pour une complexion presque aussi légère que la sienne.

- Elle est peut-être un peu trop foncée effectivement… admit Mr Needleman avec une petite moue qui se voulait sympathique. Un ou deux tons plus clairs devraient faire l'affaire… Vous avez une chemise plus pâle dans la cabine, Mr Potter, peut-être pourriez-vous avoir l'extrême obligeance de la passer, que nous puissions juger de son effet ?

Harry rentra dans la cabine d'essayage et prit le temps de fermer très, très fort les yeux en priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar mais la pièce était toujours là lorsqu'il les rouvrit. Il retint un soupir à fendre l'âme qui n'aurait pas manqué d'être entendu et fourragea dans la pile de chemises.

Il ne fit que cela de la matinée. Enfiler des vêtements – chemises, pulls, pantalons, robes de sorcier, pour toutes les occasions du gala de bienfaisance au match de Quidditch en passant par le cocktail, la cérémonie officielle, le combat, la visite dans la famille ou la réunion informelle entre amis – parader devant Malfoy et le tailleur, se changer, et recommencer. Il atteignit bien vite les limites d'endurance nerveuse que tout être humain possède et ne veut à aucun prix voir repousser, prêt à tirer sa baguette et à envoyer maléfice sur maléfice sur ce costumier d'opérette s'il l'approchait encore pour le papouiller, tortillant son col, redressant un pan de tissu ou pour le retourner dans tous les sens comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Lucius décréta un peu avant midi qu'ils allaient faire une pause pour aller déjeuner. Il n'avait pas prévu de la faire si tôt mais l'éclat meurtrier qui brillait dans les prunelles de son calice et les flots de hargne acide et fatiguée qu'il sentait émaner de lui le convainquirent qu'il devait s'y résoudre sous peine de voir son styliste se faire écharper en beauté au prochain mouvement qu'il ferait en direction du garçon. Lui-même ne serait pas contre le fait d'aérer quelque peu ses pauvres méninges douloureuses, dont la santé ne risquait pas de s'améliorer avec un braillard qui papillonnait à ses côtés.

Heureusement qu'il savait Needleman en couple avec une femme imposante et très pragmatique qui ne plaisantait pas avec la fidélité, sans quoi le voir malmener ainsi son calice des heures durant l'aurait lentement mais sûrement conduit au bord de l'explosion. Non pas qu'il soit franchement extatique, mais il avait pu s'empêcher de lui arracher les bras… tout n'était pas perdu. Le Survivant quitta l'arrière-salle qui servait aux essayages, à nouveau revêtu de ses oripeaux informes et Lucius lui fit signe de le suivre. Il avait réservé un salon privé dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la capitale pour le déjeuner. Ils y seraient au calme et toute personne les croisant ne verrait que les strictes cape et robe d'uniforme de Poudlard sur le garçon, pas ce qu'il qualifiait de vêtements. Un pis-aller mais il ferait avec…

L'établissement n'était pas très loin et ils furent rapidement installés par un maître d'hôtel impassible qui, s'il laissa traîner un regard dubitatif sur Harry Potter, eut la courtoisie de ne formuler aucune remarque. Lucius se chargea de commander pour eux deux, jouant la légèreté pour lui, choisissant instinctivement un plat plus nourrissant pour son calice.

Peine perdue, bien sûr.

Le garçon se contenta de pinailler dans son assiette, poussant la nourriture plutôt que de la manger. Il ne desserra pas les mâchoires de tout le repas, ignorant royalement Lucius qui lui rendit la pareille. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se mettrait en frais pour quelqu'un qui se faisait un malin plaisir à le contrarier avec une parfaite passivité. Il devait reconnaître que, quitte à devoir supporter le même individu durant des siècles, il préférait qu'il ait du caractère mais il échouait à saisir ce qui lui valait cette si délicate attention.

Harry, pour sa part, ne parvenait pas à décompresser. Il avait apprécié de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes durant la courte marche qui les avait conduit au restaurant et la pression était quelque peu descendue, mais il était de nouveau aussi à sa place dans cet endroit guindé qu'Aragog à boire du thé avec la Reine dans les salons de Buckingham Palace. A croire qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait jamais rien faire comme tout le monde. L'individu lambda eut été ravi de passer une ou deux heures en un lieu moins surchauffé, peut-être pas dehors, mais dans un petit café tranquille, suffisamment près de la porte pour ne pas étouffer, mais suffisamment loin pour éviter les courants d'air, à déjeuner d'une salade ou de quelques sandwiches.

Mais pas l'illustre Lucius Malfoy, non. Lui courrait presque s'enfermer dans un restaurant huppé qui tenait plus de la serre hydroponique que d'autre chose et voulait le gaver. Il avait calmement englouti quantité de nourriture le matin même, pour contrer la hâte du vampire certes, mais là n'était pas le souci, et ne pouvait guère avaler plus de quelques fourchetées désormais. Il n'avait pas coutume de tant manger. Bien qu'en mesure de profiter des tables bien garnies et délicieuses de Poudlard, il était en règle générale trop stressé, trop engoncé dans la guerre, trop dépassé par les cours et les plannings de révisions ahurissants et pour le moins tirés par les cheveux d'Hermione pour se concentrer sur son assiette.

Des années de rationnement quasi perpétuel l'avaient entraîné à se rassasier avec fort peu et personne n'avait vraiment essayé de le faire manger correctement auparavant. Hermione avait bien tenté une fois ou deux de le surveiller à table mais, après plusieurs rebuffades, elle avait abandonné pour ne plus jamais soulever la question. Harry n'aimait pas que l'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire et ne voyait absolument pas en quoi Malfoy pouvait s'estimer concerné. Il lui avait assez clairement fait comprendre qu'il le trouvait parfaitement détestable et dénué d'intérêt, hormis son aspect nutritif. Sûrement souhaitait-il assurer son approvisionnement… Après tout, un calice affamé n'était probablement pas d'une utilité flagrante.

Harry fut heureux de quitter le restaurant et envisageait très sérieusement de traîner consciencieusement des pieds pour retarder au maximum son retour dans l'antre étouffant et infernal du tailleur extraterrestre. Non mais quelle personne saine d'esprit choisirait de se noyer jour après jour sous des kilomètres de tissu inutile ? Alors qu'il prenait automatiquement le chemin du retour dans la boutique de la torture absolue, Lucius l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras.

- Vous partez du mauvais côté, Mr Potter.

- Ben, le magasin est bien par là, non ? demanda-t-il, assez surpris pour momentanément oublier qu'il snobait l'aristocrate.

- Je vous l'accorde, mais nous allons faire un petit détour avant de reprendre la sélection des modèles.

- Ah ?

Harry ne voyait vraiment rien d'autre à dire, aussi piteux que cela soit. Il n'arrivait pas à placer le ton que venait d'employer Lucius et le contact, bien que bref, de sa main chaude et ferme avait fait réagir le lien, lançant une nuée de picotements indistincts dans son bras et sa colonne vertébrale. Frissonnant, il suivit le vampire, un froncement de sourcil dubitatif barrant son visage. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son corps se passe de son autorisation pour réagir ainsi ?? Et s'il n'avait pas envie d'être si sensible à la présence de l'ombrageux aristocrate, hein ? Il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi un je-ne-sais-quoi s'obstinait à vouloir le rapprocher en permanence de Lucius Malfoy. Il apprécierait grandement de pouvoir profiter d'une relation parfaitement platonique, voire même distante et aussi inexistante que possible, avec le Serpentard et se désespérait de voir son organisme en décider autrement. Sirius lui avait pourtant affirmé que le lien ne garantissait aucunement l'apparition de sentiments ou d'une attirance quelconque, alors pourquoi était-ce encore sur lui qu'une bizarrerie s'abattait ??

Non pas qu'il tienne à cet énergumène dominateur et possessif, certainement pas, mais il n'aimait guère les réactions que ce dernier sollicitait en lui rien qu'en l'effleurant. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas lui faire confiance ne faisait qu'exacerber cet état et le mettait encore davantage mal à son aise. Absorbé par ses pensées, Harry n'enregistrait pas le trajet et se laissait obscurément guider par Lucius dont la haute et fière silhouette était facilement repérable dans la foule. Avant d'avoir compris où ils se trouvaient, il faillit s'encastrer entre les épaules larges et puissamment musclées du grand blond pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Je crois qu'il était plus que temps que nous passions par ici, murmura Lucius presque pour lui-même en poussant une lourde porte de chêne aux gonds rouillés qui crièrent grâce devant le mouvement subit qu'il leur imposait.

Harry ne releva pas la remarque. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait et que s'il n'avait embouti personne à part Lucius, il le devait au fait que l'aristocrate fendait la foule devant lui et que celle-ci n'avait pas le temps de se refermer avant le passage du Gryffondor. Il pénétra à la suite de Malfoy dans un hall sombre et emprunta les escaliers étroits jusqu'au premier étage. La canne à tête de serpent vint gratter le bois de la porte de droite qui s'ouvrit rapidement sur une femme encore jeune, boulotte, aux cheveux d'un blond fade plus ou moins ramenés en arrière en un chignon lâche. Elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et les conduisit à travers l'appartement plutôt coquet jusqu'à une pièce qui servait visiblement d'atelier à un vieillard, pièce fourre-tout emplie de bric-à-brac divers et non identifiable.

- Oh, Lord Malfoy ? Quel bon vent vous porte en mon modeste atelier ? croassa-t-il, nasillard.

- Une commande. Des lunettes pour ce jeune homme.

- Bien, bien… Venez donc par ici, mon garçon, et ôtez vos lunettes, demanda-t-il à Harry qui alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret qu'on lui désignait, un peu intrigué mais n'osant pas poser la question.

Il n'avait pas envie de subir un sermon de deux heures sur l'aspect inapproprié des requêtes indélicates lorsqu'elles étaient présentées en public et se tint coi tandis que le vieil homme agitait une baguette qui avait certainement vu de meilleurs jours autour de sa tête. L'opération dura bien une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles Harry se réfréna autant que possible de remuer et de se tortiller. Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé visiter les toilettes du restaurant, aussi, hein ?? Bon d'accord, parce qu'il aurait dû demander au maître d'hôtel amidonné ou à Malfoy et qu'il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Il préférait éviter d'adresser la parole au grand blond et ne voulait pas commettre un impair juste sous son nez en demandant tout simplement les toilettes, qui devaient encore avoir un nom à coucher dehors pour la haute société, tout ça pour se faire prendre de haut par un pingouin raide comme un passe-lacet.

Non merci.

Il demanderait à l'illuminé de service.

Le vieillard cessa d'agiter sa baguette et se tourna vers Lucius.

- Pour quand désirez-vous la commande ?

- Serait-ce déplacé de venir la récupérer en fin de journée ?

- En temps normal ce ne serait pas un problème mais là, c'est un peu court… Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer mais j'en aurais probablement pour un jour ou deux. La magie de ce garçon est très particulière, je ne voudrais pas faire d'erreur… Je vous livre à l'adresse habituelle ?

- A Poudlard, je vous prie. Je suis en visite d'inspection, répondit Lucius en regardant Harry avec une intensité surprenante, comme s'il cherchait à percer un mystère que lui seul avait décelé.

Ils se retirèrent rapidement après que Malfoy ait apparemment payé une avance pour la fabrication des lunettes et, de retour dans la rue, Harry n'y tint plus et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- C'était quoi ça ??!?

- Ça, comme vous le dites si élégamment, était un être humain, un artisan sorcier très qualifié, auprès duquel j'ai requis vos lunettes.

- Un artisan ??

- Ne me dites pas que les vôtres ont poussé sur un arbre.

- Euh non, mais…

- La majeure partie des objets magiques que l'on rencontre dans la société sorcière est créée par des artisans. Certains sont plus ou moins spécialisés, au point de parfois former une guilde à part des artisans généralistes, comme les bijoutiers, mais il est complexe d'en trouver un qui connaisse vraiment son métier. Les Malfoy s'adressent ici à chaque commande et nous n'avons jamais été déçus. Cet homme fait preuve d'une grande habileté et je le sais compétent dans ce domaine précis.

- Mais… mais… il n'a pas évalué ma vue ou… commença à s'inquiéter Harry, peu désireux de devoir porter un objet non identifié sur le nez.

- Salazar, mais pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il a remué sa baguette autour de vous pendant un quart d'heure ? souffla Lucius. Il a évalué votre vue, les caractéristiques précises de votre visage, de son ossature, et la manière dont votre magie réagit aux sorts qui permettent à l'appareillage de fonctionner correctement.

- Des sorts ?? Parce que les lunettes sont magiques maintenant ?

- Je ne me serais certes pas ennuyé à me rendre chez un artisan magique si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Un modèle magique dure pour toute une vie. Il s'adapte aux infimes variations de votre vision au cours des années et la monture est créée pour supporter les sortilèges de métamorphose afin d'assurer une modification aisée suivant les modes. Après tout, même une intervention des yeux n'est pas entièrement fiable et il est fréquent que les sorts de soin se dégradent au fil du temps, nécessitant de nouveau un port de lunettes. J'envisage très sérieusement de vous faire consulter un médicomage spécialiste de la correction visuelle mais, en attendant et pour le cas où une amélioration serait impossible ou seulement partielle, il vous faut quelque chose de plus convenable que ce que vous portez actuellement. Vous auriez pu poser vos questions avant aujourd'hui, Mr Potter, au lieu de tomber des nues. Je n'ai nullement fait mystère du programme de la journée, que je sache.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça ressemblerait à ça, c'est tout, grommela Harry dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il ne pouvait pas trop s'offusquer des remarques de Lucius. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Harry ne lui avait rien demandé, s'attendant à se trouver dans un magasin ressemblant à celui d'un opticien moldu et non dans un atelier qui lui avait plutôt rappelé la boutique d'Ollivander. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que les sorciers pourraient avoir développé le concept des lunettes plus loin que les moldus ne l'avaient fait. La majorité des sorciers semblaient jouir d'une très bonne vue et Dumbledore ou Trelawney… ma foi… étaient des cas à part.

Ils atteignirent trop vite la boutique du tailleur et Harry prit une grande respiration, carrant les épaules avant d'affronter la menace.

Et le défilé reprit.

Suivi d'une séance de mesure qui lui avait très honnêtement donné l'impression d'être l'une de ces petite figurines moldues munies de fils de fer que l'on peut tourner dans tous les sens et qui prennent aisément les poses les plus saugrenues.

Alors que Harry pensait que l'après-midi ne pouvait pas s'avérer pire que la matinée, Lucius lui ayant laissé plus de latitude dans le choix des tenues dites informelles que lors de l'examen des robes de gala, il eut la joie de voir son cœur manquer plusieurs battements avant de repartir à toute allure lorsqu'il entendit Lucius s'enquérir d'une voix parfaitement froide et posée de la disponibilité des boxers auprès de la furie fanfrelucheuse tandis qu'il se rhabillait définitivement dans ses propres vêtements.

- QUOI ??????????????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Un peu de calme, Mr Potter. Ce que vous nommez sous-vêtement est immettable. Je ne vous demande pas de les essayer, ils seront faits selon les mêmes mesures que les pantalons.

- Tout à fait, Lord Malfoy, tout à fait… acquiesça hâtivement la voix pointue du couturier, prenant quelques notes sur un parchemin déjà noirci d'une écriture anguleuse.

- VOUS AVEZ REGARDE ???????? VOYEUR !!!!!!!!!!!! s'égosilla Harry, noyant presque les paroles du couturier.

- J'ai ouvert votre armoire, n'en faites pas une affaire d'état, répliqua platement Lucius avant de s'adresser de nouveau à son styliste. Ajoutez un nombre raisonnable de paires de chaussettes coordonnées avec les tenues choisies et voyez avec Mr Tchoo en ce qui concerne les chaussures appropriées. Quelle est votre pointure, Mr Potter ?

- Euh…

- Ne me dites pas que vous l'ignorez !

La voix de Lucius avait claqué comme un coup de fusil, sèche et vive. Il allait y laisser sa santé si cela continuait… Ce gosse avait-il la moindre idée de quoi que ce soit ?? Merlin, il était hors de question que les horreurs fanées et miteuses qui couvraient ses pieds y restent plus longtemps qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire. Mais s'il ne connaissait pas même sa propre pointure, Lucius en venait à se demander comment il avait survécu au Lord jusqu'à ce jour !

Alors qu'il vitupérait mentalement contre les crétins qui avaient entouré le garçon, il se figea soudainement. Les paroles de Sirius Black lui revinrent en mémoire, relatant sur un ton qui se voulait presque badin et entièrement démenti par un regard ardemment vicieux, les privations qu'avait subies Potter dans son enfance. Si les vêtements étaient si larges, rien ne garantissait que les chaussures soient à la bonne pointure. Il avait décidément bien fait d'envoyer cette missive à Black ce matin…

Soupirant discrètement, il fit signe au tailleur de laisser le problème en suspend. Il lui enverrait ultérieurement une note à ce sujet. Il intima à Potter d'achever de se rhabiller tandis qu'une chouette venait s'ébattre dans le rideau très chic de la devanture. Le volatile, libéré par un tailleur presque aussi affolé que le pauvre animal, voleta en zigzag jusqu'à Lucius, lui tendant spasmodiquement une patte. Ne prêtant pas attention au Gryffondor qui émergeait de derrière le rideau, Lucius décrocha doucement le parchemin et le déroula. Le message était minimal.

_Mon cher Lucius,_

_J'ai organisé une réunion avec les principaux membres de l'Ordre à 18h30 ce soir. Elle aura lieu au 12, Square Grimmauld. Pour les moyens d'accès, voyez avec Harry._

_A. D._

Il tendit sans un mot le pli au jeune Potter dont le visage se décomposa à cette lecture. Il eut cependant la surprise de voir le garçon dégainer sa baguette pour détruire la missive, avant de lever un regard émeraude résigné vers lui.

- Livrez comme à votre habitude, Mr Needleman, payement à réception. Allons-y, il se fait tard.

**************

**Fin du Flashback**

**************

Et voilà, Malfoy avait exigé des explications sur le message de Dumbledore avant de décréter qu'ils seraient un peu en avance mais qu'il ferait pour une fois une entorse au protocole. Harry n'avait pas protesté, plutôt content de pouvoir profiter de Sirius avant que tous les membres ne soient présents.

Son parrain l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, s'enquérant de sa journée, compatissant gentiment devant l'épreuve qu'il avait subie bien qu'il lui ai révélé avoir en ce qui le concernait un faible pour les vêtements et les magasins, l'installant douillettement dans la vieille cuisine encore en travaux avant de lui préparer un mug de thé en babillant comme seul Sirius savait le faire. Malfoy avait été reçu avec une réserve plus marquée, bien qu'un regard d'intelligence vengeresse soit passé entre eux lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, indiquant au vampire que son hibou ne s'était pas perdu, et n'avait pas semblé s'en offusquer le moins du monde, s'adossant élégamment contre le chambranle de la porte tandis qu'il regardait les deux hommes interagir. Harry s'était contenté de lui jeter un vague coup d'œil avant d'oublier sa présence et de se concentrer sur son parrain.

Malheureusement, leur petit moment privilégié n'avait guère duré, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivant au compte-goutte. Bientôt il ne manqua que McGonagall et Snape à l'appel et la séance commença, Dumbledore expliquant que la directrice adjointe veillait sur Poudlard en son absence et que le maître des potions avait d'autres obligations prévues ce soir-là, qu'il viendrait dès que possible. La réunion débuta, comme chacun pouvait s'y attendre, par un exposé éclaircissant sur le fait qu'un membre de la famille Malfoy se trouve dans le quartier général de l'Ordre qui provoqua des réactions diverses.

Fol'Oeil considéra l'aristocrate d'un air dubitatif mais hocha la tête en un geste bourru d'acceptation qui ne mettait nullement Lucius à l'abri d'une suspicion de tous les instants de la part de l'ancien Auror.

Tonks dévisagea son oncle par alliance, le nez froncé, peu convaincue. Les récits de sa mère sur ses relations avec ses sœurs n'étaient pas enthousiasmants et Andromeda lui avait maintes fois répété que les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer après leurs mariages.

Molly et Arthur lancèrent en direction d'Harry maints regards compatissants, la sorcière rousse semblant sur le point d'éclater en sanglots et de transformer Harry en sa peluche personnelle pour l'occasion.

Kingsley se contenta d'avertir Malfoy d'une voix neutre que la moindre action un tant soit peu douteuse se verrait sanctionnée d'une euthanasie immédiate. Commentaire que Lucius accueillit avec un manque d'émotion patenté.

Ce point écarté de l'ordre du jour, Dumbledore entreprit un compte-rendu des différentes mesures prises sur plusieurs fronts, dont les précautions qu'il jugeait importantes en ce qui concernait Mondingus.

Snape débarqua comme un cheveu sur la soupe à l'instant même où le directeur de Poudlard abordait le sujet encore bien caché des Horcruxes, où Sirius avait le dos tourné pour se verser une nouvelle tasse de thé, où Harry ronchonnait mentalement contre la porcelaine qui avait refroidi entre ses mains qu'elle ne réchauffait désormais plus. Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, notant sans en avoir l'air l'emplacement de chaque chose et de chacun, et renifla dédaigneusement.

- Pas de commentaire, je redécore, lâcha froidement Sirius, sans proposer le moindre rafraîchissement à son dernier invité ni même daigner se retourner.

- Je n'ai rien dit, le snoba magnifiquement le professeur en allant s'asseoir dans une envolée de robe sur le seul siège de libre qui n'était clairement pas celui de Sirius, celui qui côtoyait Lucius.

- Bien ! s'exclama un Dumbledore presque enjoué par la scène. Puisque nous sommes au complet, je vais pouvoir aborder le sujet majeur de cette réunion sans détour…

**********

Manoir Riddle, quelque part en Angleterre, dans l'après-midi.

Narcissa entra dans la salle du Trône, fière et altière, persuadée de son bon droit, et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce toute en longueur, qui avait sûrement jadis été une salle de réception, où se trouvait son Seigneur et Maître. Sans attendre que le Mangemort de second ordre qui se relevait de sa génuflexion puisse parler ainsi qu'il en avait primitivement eu l'intention, elle prit la parole sans le moindre scrupule.

- Monseigneur, je suis porteuse de grandes nouvelles qui…

- Narcissa, dois-je rappeler à ton bon souvenir la place que tu occupes ? susurra Voldemort sur un ton de létale affection.

- Mais… s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, alors que sa sœur ricanait doucement.

Un seul regard carmin lui fit bien comprendre que sa position dans le lit du Lord n'avait aucunement d'influence sur la gestion de ses troupes et qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'échapper au Doloris parce qu'il était de bonne humeur. Narcissa bâtit en retraite après avoir présenté des excuses sirupeuses et parfaitement dénues de sincérité, révérences à l'appui, et s'en retourna, furieuse, dans la bicoque que le Lord avait mise à sa disposition pour sa convalescence, attendant la convocation.

Elle venait de se faire rabrouer par son amant comme son mari l'avait régulièrement fait durant des années et elle enrageait. Voilà bien l'inconvénient de rechercher les hommes de pouvoir. Il fallait compter avec leur ego surdimensionné et leur extravagant sens des priorités.

Et en attendant le bon vouloir de Monsieur, Narcissa se trouvait pratiquement à la rue !!

Pas techniquement, bien sûr, puisque elle avait cette… masure… pour le moment, mais elle aurait dû se douter que Lucius ne ferait pas les choses à moitié. Cela n'avait jamais été son style. Il faisait toujours valoir son point de vue avec une extrême clarté et une compétence minutieuse.

Sa visite dans la succursale londonienne de Gringotts en fin de matinée s'était soldée par un échec cuisant. Le gobelin de l'accueil l'avait conduite dans le bureau du gestionnaire en chef de la fortune Malfoy, fortune qui nécessitait une équipe entière pour veiller à ses intérêts. Elle avait immédiatement fait part de ses doléances à la répugnante créature, drapée dans sa fierté à défaut d'avoir pu mettre une robe neuve, sa garde-robe étant restée au Manoir, hors de sa portée, et s'était vue opposer un refus catégorique d'accéder au moindre coffre de la famille. Peu importaient ses récriminations hautaines, le gobelin était resté intraitable, lui spécifiant que le fait que Lucius lui ait interdit l'entrée de la demeure familiale s'accordait avec la clause de répudiation de Gringotts. A l'instant même où les protections avaient changé, la banque avait bloqué toute tentative de retrait d'argent de sa part, qu'il s'agisse d'une visite dans l'un de leurs bureaux ou d'un ordre passé en magasin pour payer la facture.

En désespoir de cause, Narcissa avait joué sa dernière carte et demandé à être menée à l'un des coffres des Black, requête on ne peut plus légitime mais malheureusement impossible à satisfaire. Elle apprit ainsi que son cousin adoré, chef de famille, avait restreint l'accès et qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du petit cercle d'élus autorisés à se servir de ses comptes.

Elle avait quitté les lieux en claquant la porte si violemment qu'elle cru bien que celle-ci lui resterait dans la main, oubliant pour l'occasion qu'une Lady se doit de ne jamais manifester d'émotions quelles que soient les circonstances. Hors d'elle, elle avait traversé le Chemin de Traverse à pas vifs, se délectant de la crainte qu'elle inspirait chez les passants qui se hâtaient de s'éloigner à son approche. Elle avait cru brièvement entrapercevoir Lucius puis s'était raisonnée. Son mari aurait été fou de se batifoler ainsi en public après sa défection. Bien sûr, le Lord n'était pas encore au courant de ses dernières manigances mais il n'était plus en odeur de sainteté.

Le monde entier se liguait contre elle !!

Un complot !!

Une kabbale !!

L'Inquisition !!

Et son amant qui l'envoyait paître comme la dernière des dernières simplement parce que Môssieu était son supérieur ! Fi !!

Mais avec qui devrait-elle coucher pour qu'on l'écoute à la fin ??

Pour Lucius, elle n'avait eu aucun intérêt.

Pour le Lord, elle n'avait d'importance qu'entre ses draps. Au moins pourrait-elle un jour prétendre à devenir sa reine, lorsqu'il règnerait sur le Royaume Uni…

De rage devant son impuissance, Narcissa frappa le miroir qui lui renvoyait le reflet d'une femme échevelée au regard vide et à la bouche au pli amer, deux plaques rouges colorant ses pommettes.

**********

Hall de Poudlard, fin d'après-midi.

- Blaise !!!! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois parti à Pré-au-lard sans moi !! râla Draco Malfoy dès qu'il aperçut la silhouette de son ami qui rentrait dans l'enceinte du château.

- Euh, Draco…

- Que… ???

Le Prince des Serpentards s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit ce qui provoquait l'hésitation du métis : Hermione Granger, les joues rougies par le froid et les cheveux encore plus indomptables que de coutume à cause du vent.

- Oh ! parvint à articuler Draco, étonné.

Blaise était visiblement un peu gêné et évita le regard du petit blond tandis qu'Hermione, polie, le saluait.

- Draco.

- Granger, lui répondit une voix plutôt incertaine. Bon, je… vais vous laisser.

Draco se sauva, plantant au passage une épaule dans le sternum d'un Ron qui débarquait et comptait bien demander à Hermione où elle avait jugé bon de disparaître toute la journée sans rien lui dire. Le rouquin en eut le souffle coupé et faillit s'étaler au sol, ne recouvrant l'équilibre que grâce à un énergique moulinet de bras fort peu élégant qui manqua de peu le menton de Draco. Il baissa machinalement les yeux pour voir la locomotive qui venait de lui foncer dedans à toute vapeur et eut la surprise de voir un visage fin aux yeux gris troublés qui marmonna un vague 'Désolé' avant de s'enfuir.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus dans tout cela : l'expression de Malfoy ou le fait qu'il ait jugé pertinent de s'excuser auprès de lui, encore qu'il douta que le blondinet ait compris qui il avait sauvagement embouti. Un peu ahuri et cherchant son souffle, il reprocha à Hermione sa disparition.

- Tu pouvais pas prévenir, non ?? ânonna-t-il sur un ton sifflant entre deux grandes goulées d'air. Je me suis inquiété, moi !

- Blaise m'a invitée ce matin, répondit la Gryffondor, quelque peu piteuse d'avoir agi sans réfléchir, elle qui passait son temps à surveiller les faits et gestes de ses amis sous prétexte que tout était dangereux dans ce château.

- …

- Je crois que je vais y aller… déclara simplement Blaise, n'ayant aucun désir d'être témoin d'un éventuel crêpage de chignon entre les deux amis. Voir ce qui ne va pas avec Draco.

Le Serpentard attira Hermione un peu à l'écart et lui fit ses adieux, lui assurant qu'il avait passé une excellente journée en sa compagnie. Il déposa un baiser doux et aérien sur la joue rouge d'embarras de la jeune femme et partit dans la même direction que son camarade, laissant Hermione se débattre avec un Ron en mode protecteur. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient rompus qu'il allait permettre à n'importe qui de se comporter n'importe comment avec elle.

- Je sais, tu ne m'as pas pardonné d'avoir autorisé Zabini à tenter sa chance sans t'en avoir préalablement informée, précisa Ron en levant la main droite en signe d'apaisement. Ceci étant clarifié, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau aujourd'hui ?

- On ne pourrait pas monter dans la salle commune d'abord ? Je n'ai pas chaud…

Un hochement approbateur de tête rousse plus tard, les deux adolescents se rendaient tranquillement dans leur tour.

**********

Dortoir des Serpentards, au même moment.

Blaise passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Draco et l'appela.

- Draco ? Tu vas bien ??

- Oui, oui.

La réponse lui parvenait faiblement depuis la salle de douche contiguë et il entra pour attendre que son ami en sorte, ce qui ne tarda point.

- Alors ? insista Blaise.

- Alors quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui comme ça ? Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Hermione plus que ça mais…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, le rassura Draco. Enfin si… d'une certaine manière… mais c'est compliqué…

- Explique alors. Que mon pauvre esprit prosaïque et obtus ait une chance d'effleurer les hautes sphères dans lesquelles le tien navigue si aisément…

- Arrête de te moquer, idiot ! s'exclama le blondinet, lui assénant une tape derrière la tête alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Ok, mais tu me dis tout.

- Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses… Je ne suis pas déprimé ou jaloux… Je… C'est juste que… le monde continue sur sa lancée. Mon père est coincé avec Potter et, entre parenthèses, ils n'ont pas l'air de s'entendre… tu deviens décidément très proche de Granger… et moi… Pour moi, ça veut dire… enfin tu vois quoi…

- Te rapprocher de Weasley. C'est ça qui te turlupine ? Que l'avenir prenne bien la forme qui nous a été annoncée ?

- Oui. Il me regarde bizarrement parfois… Comme s'il voyait quelque chose que personne d'autre n'a vu… Et il ne crie plus, ne m'insulte plus… Je comprends plus rien. Et puis, c'est Weasley de toute façon !

- Draco… Je commence à me dire qu'il n'est pas si terrible quand il veut bien se donner la peine, tu sais… Il m'a facilité la tâche avec Hermione alors qu'il n'était vraiment pas obligé.

- Ce n'est pas une raison en ce qui me concerne. Je préfère rester le plus éloigné possible de sa personne et un retour à la situation antérieure, vacheries et insultes comprises, me conviendrait parfaitement.

- Draaaaaacoooooo ! Ne sois pas borné !! Tu as conscience du fait que tu lui as gentiment défoncé la cage thoracique en te carapatant tout à l'heure et que tu t'en es excusé platement sur un ton presque malheureux ?

- QUOI ???!?!?!!!

- Si tu regardais où tu allais aussi… Vu sa tête, il se pose pas mal de questions désormais.

- Par Salazar, qu'on m'achève !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gémit Draco, se laissant tomber le nez dans son édredon.

- Mais non, mais non, le consola Blaise en lui tapotant le dos, retenant un éclat de rire.

Le petit dragon qui chouinait dans ses couvertures n'apprécierait nullement et le métis n'avait pas l'intention de lui servir de défouloir. Les Malfoy, avec leur manie de dissimuler à l'extrême leurs émotions, devenaient très dangereux lorsqu'ils explosaient.

**********

Salle commune, Tour Gryffondor, aux environs de 21h30.

Ron et Hermione papotaient doucement au coin du feu, se racontant les anecdotes de la journée, dont bon nombre firent rougir la jeune femme et rire le rouquin malgré un petit pincement de jalousie qui persistait devant l'entente qu'il percevait entre son amie et Zabini, lorsque Harry fit son entrée dans la pièce, visiblement épuisé et d'une humeur plus que renfrognée. Le Survivant vint s'effondrer mollement dans le canapé, à côté de Ron, et soupira.

- Harry ? Tu te sens bien ? s'enquit Hermione. Tu ne devrais pas être dans tes appartements à cette heure ?

- Probablement, grommela le jeune homme, la tête rejetée contre le dossier, les yeux fermés. Mais je ne supporterais pas la présence de Malfoy une seconde de plus. Après tout, j'ai toujours un lit ici, et j'appartiens toujours à cette Maison que je sache ! Rien ne m'oblige à retourner dans ses quartiers et la journée que je viens de vivre ne m'y incite pas !

- C'était si dur que ça ? demanda Ron, empli de cette compassion toute masculine devant l'horreur absolue des magasins.

- Pire. J'ai été trituré, malmené, mesuré, tripatouillé, décoiffé, recoiffé, débraillé, changé, redressé et j'en passe ! Comme si ça n'avait pas suffit Dumbledore a organisé une réunion de l'Ordre en fin d'après-midi à laquelle je n'ai pas pu échapper.

- Le professeur Dumbledore, Harry, le sermonna Hermione.

- M'en fiche ! C'était mortellement ennuyeux et impossible de m'éclipser discrètement avec Malfoy qui me surveille comme un chat qui guette un trou de souris. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voulait faire partie de l'Ordre, hein ?? Ils parlent, ils parlent… Je n'ai même pas eu la force d'écouter !

- Harry… Tu ne te serais sûrement pas autant ennuyé si tu n'avais pas été épuisé par ta journée de shopping, tenta Hermione alors que Ron se contentait de hocher du bonnet d'un air compréhensif.

- Peut-être… admit à contrecœur le Survivant. Mais je n'appellerais pas _**ça**_ du shopping, plutôt de la torture. Je n'ai même pas eu voix au chapitre sur la plupart des vêtements, c'est déprimant. Je ne suis que ça pour lui, une gourde à forme humaine dans laquelle tu bois quand tu le veux, que tu habilles comme une poupée pour que le garde-manger ne tombe pas en panne et que tu ranges gentiment quand elle ne sert plus.

- **Harry** !!!! s'exclamèrent en cœur ses amis.

- Je suis sûre que tu exagères, poursuivit Hermione. Je conçois que tu n'apprécies pas d'aller passer la journée chez un tailleur, moi-même je n'aurais guère aimé, mais il faut aussi être logique : est-ce que tu t'y connais suffisamment en mode sorcière pour choisir une tenue appropriée à un événement public, oui ou non ? La guerre ne durera pas éternellement, tu sais… A moins que nous la perdions à plate couture avant la fin de l'année scolaire, il faudra bien que tu sortes d'ici tôt ou tard.

Hermione avança machinalement la main vers la table qu'elle tapota du bout des doigts pour conjurer le sort pendant qu'Harry soupirait, Ron lui serrant maladroitement l'épaule pour manifester son soutien.

- Je sais bien… Je sais aussi que ce que je porte, à part mon uniforme, est d'une qualité plutôt médiocre et de seconde main, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire faire des robes comme si j'étais une poupée en porcelaine ! Tu comprends ?? plaida-t-il.

- Bien sûr, je comprends, Harry. Mais je comprends aussi le raisonnement de Lucius Malfoy, même si je n'approuve pas sa méthode. Vous n'avez pas discuté de tout cela ?

- Non.

- Tu devrais faire l'effort de chercher à savoir pourquoi il fait ce qu'il fait. Je suis persuadée qu'en discutant du problème, il serait plus à même de voir s'il pousse le bouchon trop loin à ton goût et donc de moduler son approche. Si tu ne lui dis rien, il ne va pas le deviner, Harry.

- Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! éclata le petit brun. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, n'a pas le moindre respect à mon égard, ne tient pas ses promesses… Il ressent mes sentiments, c'est bien suffisant !

Sur ces mots, Harry se leva et s'enferma dans le dortoir des garçons sous les yeux de ses amis qui s'entreregardèrent avec un air un peu perdu et dépité. Faire l'autruche ne lui apporterait rien de bon, bien au contraire…

**********

Appartements de Lucius Malfoy, 22h30.

Lucius leva les yeux du parchemin sur lequel il jetait quelques idées pour l'entraînement de son calice et constata que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps. Potter n'était toujours pas revenu. Il avait laissé le jeune homme s'éclipser lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de leur expédition, pensant que le contact de ses amis lui ferait du bien. Le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressenti depuis le matin n'avait pas faibli et avait été rejoint par une fatigue nerveuse et un énervement bien compréhensibles, quand bien même Lucius ne fit nullement état d'une quelconque commisération.

Mais il ne rentrait pas.

Lucius avait tout d'abord senti un soulagement émaner du lien, le convainquant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, ce qui avait contribué à diminuer considérablement sa migraine, puis une sorte de lassitude belligérante qu'il ne s'expliqua pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, les émotions de son calice semblaient s'être apaisées pour le moment, mais point d'Harry Potter dans les appartements qu'il occupait normalement !

Et il n'avait pas bu !!

Il voulait bien tolérer un retard au vu de la journée qu'ils avaient passée, comprenait que le jeune homme ait besoin de souffler tranquillement de son côté, mais il y avait des limites à tout et son calice était sûr d'en prendre pour son grade dès qu'il poserait un pied dans le salon. Il avait vraiment intérêt à revenir d'ici peu et à ne pas affiner encore davantage le peu de patience qui lui restait.

Dire que Dumbledore avait prévu de se rendre à la grotte le lendemain soir !

Lucius ne pourrait tout de même pas décemment l'y conduire le ventre vide, pas avec les protections dont elle était vraisemblablement entourée.

S'il mettait la main sur ce Gryffondor cabochard et fugueur…


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde!

Je suis affreusement désolée de ne rien avoir posté depuis si longtemps mais les circonstances n'ont pas été très favorables. Pour faire court, une période de chômage qui a commencé à s'éterniser m'a fait sérieusement déprimer. Je n'avais pas du tout la motivation nécessaire pour m'installer devant mon ordinateur et écrire. Le moral est remonté en flèche quand j'ai trouvé un poste donc l'écriture a tout de suite repris mais j'ai du déménager en toute hâte (quinze jours pour traverser la France ne laisse guère de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre) et il a encore fallu quinze jours pour que ma ligne ADSL soit transférée à ma nouvelle adresse. J'ai retrouvé internet ce matin alors je poste enfin ce chapitre qui attend gentiment depuis deux semaines!!

Je rassure tous mes lecteurs et lectrices d'Héritage qui s'inquiètent, je n'abandonne certainement pas cette histoire, le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture en ce moment.

De même la publication de ma traduction va reprendre dès que j'aurais terminé le prochain chapitre d'Héritage.

* * *

Petit mot spécial pour Mangli : je suis désolée de ne toujours pas t'avoir transmis le chapitre que je dois bétalecter mais vraiment je n'arrivais pas à me mettre devant mon ordi. Promis, je m'en occupe très bientôt!!!!!!!

* * *

Spéciale dédicace pour Antocyane : Heureusement que tu étais là pendant ces mois-là! Je t'adore poulette!!! Profite bien de la fin de tes vacances!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Et promis, je vais rattraper mes reviews en retard!)

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Dortoir des Gryffondors de septième année, 2h16 du matin. 

Une pensée résolument hérétique se frayait lentement un chemin dans le cerveau paniqué d'Harry Potter.

L'idée qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Il avait estimé qu'une journée complète passée en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy serait plus que suffisante pour apaiser le lien un bon moment, qu'il pouvait, pour une nuit, dormir tranquillement dans son lit, dans son dortoir, sans la présence collante, dérangeante et étrangement émoustillante du vampire.

Mais force lui était de reconnaître que tel n'était pas le cas.

Les rideaux, qu'il avait si judicieusement tirés pour éviter tout questionnement intempestif de la part de ses camarades de chambrée, lui semblaient se resserrer à chaque inspiration tremblotante qu'il forçait péniblement dans ses poumons.

Le moindre crissement de tissu lorsqu'un dormeur se tournait lui amenait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Son esprit épuisé d'angoisse confondait les ronflements sonores de Ron avec les râles rauques d'un loup-garou en maraude tandis que les draps qu'il avait trouvés si accueillants en début de soirée s'entortillaient désormais traîtreusement autour de ses membres pour le paralyser lorsque l'attaque imminente surviendrait.

Les jambes alourdies, il se roula petit à petit en boule, enserrant ses genoux sur sa poitrine le plus étroitement qu'il put, tentant d'offrir le moins de prise possible à la crainte qui montait toujours, ne sachant pas comment l'arrêter.

Son cœur tenta de s'échapper de sa poitrine comme un oiseau s'élance hors de sa cage dès qu'il entrevoit une possibilité de liberté à l'instant où les rideaux s'ouvrirent violemment. Seule la lourdeur qui l'engourdissait l'empêcha de sursauter devant la brusquerie de l'action et la surprise de voir se tenir là Lucius Malfoy en personne.

Le vampire l'attrapa vivement par le bras et Harry, qui s'attendait instinctivement à se trouver engouffré dans l'étreinte puissante et rassurante de ses bras, pressé contre le torse ferme et découplé de l'aristocrate, en fut pour ses frais. La sensation de la main glaciale et dure sur la peau nue de son bras fit diminuer quelque peu la terreur insensée qui s'était emparée de lui mais n'était nullement suffisante à le calmer, surtout lorsque Lucius, au lieu de le prendre dans ses bras, le fit lever de force du lit et le tira derrière lui hors de la pièce.

Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tomber, trébuchant pour conserver une station debout sur ses jambes engourdies et flageolantes alors que la chambre s'éveillait sous le bruit inhabituel qu'ils produisaient à cette heure indue. Ron fut le premier à formuler une pensée à peu près cohérente.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que… Malfoy !! Mais que… comment…

En pure perte.

Le vampire n'entendait certes pas rester là à deviser gaiement avec des Gryffondors ensommeillés, aussi continua-t-il sur sa lancée, traînant son calice derrière lui et disparaissant dans les escaliers avant que le rouquin n'ait eu l'opportunité d'achever sa phrase.

Sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait, Harry fut projeté dans la cheminée de la salle commune avec une pincée de poudre de cheminette et atterri promptement sur le tapis du salon des appartements qu'il partageait avec Lucius, l'homme le suivant de très près.

* * *

Appartements de Severus Snape, quelque part dans les cachots, 2h23 du matin.

Une sirène stridente retentit soudainement dans les paisibles ténèbres de la chambre du maître des potions, l'éveillant en sursaut. Il fut immédiatement debout à côté de son lit, baguette tendue devant lui en posture d'attaque, avant même d'allumer les flambeaux qui adornaient les murs ou d'identifier le son irritant.

Identification qui lui déplut immensément lorsque son cerveau eut traité l'information.

Après la déplorable tentative de Sirius Black pour entrer dans la Tour Gryffondor durant la troisième année du Survivant, une alarme avait été placée sur le portrait, programmée pour retentir dans les quartiers des quatre directeurs de Maison, ainsi que dans ceux de Dumbledore, si jamais semblable occurrence devait se réitérer. Et voilà qu'elle se déclenchait en pleine nuit !

N'ayant pas le temps de tergiverser, il enfila rapidement ses vêtements – loin de lui l'idée de se présenter en robe de chambre devant ses étudiants !! – et se dirigea à longues enjambées vers la cheminée qui réchauffait péniblement son salon.

* * *

Salle commune des Gryffondors.

L'arrivée de Severus ne provoqua nulle panique, contrairement à ce qu'il attendait. Non, le sentiment l'avait pour une fois précédé et il regarda d'un air vaguement intrigué Minerva en robe de chambre d'intérieur écossaise tenter de comprendre les explications du dernier mâle Weasley, aussi limpides que du jus de boudin, tout en rendant quelques couleurs à un Neville Londubat décidément pâlichon et tremblant. Tâche rendue d'autant plus malaisée par l'irritante présence d'Hermione Granger qui papillonnait autour de ses amis, voulant forcer Weasley à parler plus vite, visiblement frustrée de ne pas encore avoir compris ce qui s'était passé, et ne réussissant qu'à stresser davantage un rouquin ahanant.

Filius et Pomona le rejoignirent et un haussement de sourcil lui suffit pour qu'ils lui racontent leurs découvertes. Le tableau n'avait pas été saccagé comme Black l'avait fait, non, il gisait indemne à plusieurs mètres de son emplacement coutumier, la Grosse Dame s'étant enfuie Merlin sait où. Il avait tout bonnement été arraché du mur sans autre forme de procès.

Le jeune Creevey se trouvant malheureusement à portée de voix, la rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et la salle bruissa bientôt d'éclats et d'exclamations en tous genres qui ne firent qu'ajouter à la confusion ambiante. Une migraine menaçant de faire son apparition, Severus fit valoir son autorité bien qu'il ne soit pas responsable des Gryffondors et le calme revint, les élèves retournant à toutes jambes dans leurs lits pour éviter le courroux de leur professeur.

A ce moment, Albus Dumbledore daigna enfin gracier les lieux de son auguste présence, déclarant que, vérifications faites, les murs de protections de Poudlard n'avaient décelé aucune magie noire, aucune intrusion d'aucune sorte.

- Malfoy !

Le patronyme retentit dans la pièce désormais quasi silencieuse.

- Allons, Mr Weasley, expliquez-vous convenablement au lieu de me répéter un nom, s'énerva McGonagall, provoquant le rassemblement de tous les adultes autour d'elle. Que viendrait faire le jeune Draco dans cette affaire ? Severus, aurait-il échappé à votre garde ?

- Je ne saurais vous le dire, Minerva. Il est préfet, sa chambre n'est pas soumise aux mêmes règles que les dortoirs de Serpentard. De même, l'alarme de la porte principale de la Maison Serpentard ne se déclenche pas s'il sort après le couvre-feu. Je ne tiens pas à être dérangé à chaque fois qu'il part faire une tournée d'inspection le soir. Mais ne pensez-vous pas que Mr Weasley essaie de vous dire que Lucius s'est présenté dans son dortoir, plutôt que Draco ? Arracher un tableau de son socle magique relèverait plus de la compétence d'un vampire que de celle d'un adolescent, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Mais pourquoi serait-il venu ici ? Mr Malfoy n'a rien à y faire…

- Mais Harry n'est _**plus là**_ ! insista Ron, le visage congestionné devant la parfaite incompréhension dont il était entouré, interrompant son professeur et faisant pâlir drastiquement Hermione qui cessa de s'agiter, fixant le rouquin bouche bée.

- Évidemment, Mr Weasley, il se trouve très certainement dans les appartements qui lui ont été octroyés, déclara sèchement la directrice des Gryffondors, toute hérissée d'avoir été interrompue sans cérémonie par un élève. Si vous voulez ne pas…

- Excusez-moi, Minerva, demanda Dumbledore. Voulez-vous dire que Harry était dans le dortoir avant l'alerte, Ronald ?

- Oui !!

- Alors Lucius l'aurait emmené ? s'enquit Filius de sa petite voix flûtée.

- Salazar tout puissant, jura Severus en croisant le regard de Dumbledore. S'il a arraché le portrait et qu'il n'est pas ici avec son calice dans les bras, nous avons potentiellement à faire face à un grave problème…

Une déflagration magique se propagea dans le château, ondulant sur ses occupants, réveillant les élèves gentiment endormis, faisant se hérisser les petits poils de leur nuque et palpiter leur cœur. Les professeurs rassemblés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ne furent pas exemptés de cette sensation et s'entreregardèrent, inquiets, alors que les trois élèves encore en leur présence frissonnaient sous la déferlante de puissance à l'état pur.

Le maître des potions fit soudainement volte-face et voulut emprunter la cheminée pour se rendre sans délai chez son ami, Dumbledore à quelques pas derrière lui. L'âtre le rejeta dans la pièce, droit entre les bras surpris de son mentor, des protections étant en place de l'autre côté. Il parvint à conserver son équilibre aidé du vieux sorcier, qui bien qu'âgé n'était pas encore débile, et l'ensemble des professeurs s'élança à sa poursuite lorsqu'il quitta les lieux dans une envolée de robe noire. Il marchait très vite, trop vite pour ses collègues plus âgés, et arriva seul devant la porte de Lucius, tombant sur Draco qui ouvrait justement le tableau en pyjama et robe de chambre.

Le petit blond avait l'air préoccupé et supportait de beaux cernes. Il considéra son parrain d'un œil surpris mais le laissa le repousser hors de son chemin pour entrer dans les appartements de son père.

* * *

Appartements de Lucius Mafoy, plus tôt dans la nuit. 

Il ne s'était pas même donné la peine d'aller se coucher.

Pas avec la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Pas avec l'envie de ramener son calice par la peau du cou et de balancer sur le lit, là où devait demeurer la nuit.

Quelle audace !

Quelle insolence !!

Quelle arrogance !!!

Et le lien qui se mettait à lui jouer des tours !

La sensation tout d'abord diffuse que son calice avait besoin de lui se fit discrètement sentir à l'arrière-plan de la rage qui montait un peu plus avec chaque minute qui s'écoulait sans que Potter ne revienne. Il la fit taire, estimant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper puisque le garçon avait choisi de passer la nuit dehors. Quoi qu'il puisse se produire était de sa faute et il n'y avait certes pas nécessité de couper les cheveux en quatre à ce sujet.

Il ignora longuement l'instinct de plus en plus pressant qui tentait de le forcer à retrouver et consoler le Gryffondor vadrouilleur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Jusqu'à ce que le vampire prenne entièrement le pas sur l'homme, enragé par le besoin contradictoire d'à la fois rassurer et punir son calice.

Sans réfléchir, il sortit de ses quartiers et, guidé par l'absolue certitude que le fugueur s'était réfugié au milieu de ses pairs, prit la direction de la Tour Gryffondor. Il ne croisa heureusement pas âme qui vive et Peeves lui-même le laissa en paix, se sauvant en silence devant l'apparence échevelée et sombre du vampire.

Un ridicule portrait dodu exigea de lui un mot de passe quelconque qu'il ne possédait nullement et dont il se moquait comme de sa première paire de chaussettes pure laine. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fraction de seconde pour l'ôter de son chemin, les crocs découverts, et la personne plutôt replète qui vivait dans le cadre s'enfuit à travers les peintures encore en place en hurlant d'une voix criarde qu'on en voulait décidément à sa vie dans cette école de fous.

Lucius n'y comprit goutte mais ne chercha pas plus avant : la voie était libre, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il se lança dans le premier escalier qu'il trouva et se vit diligentement éjecté, atterrissant durement sur les fesses dans la salle commune. Ce fait n'améliora point son humeur massacrante mais il se mit néanmoins en quête de l'accès aux chambres des garçons en s'époussetant machinalement au passage.

Il atteignit rapidement le dortoir des élèves de septième année dans lequel dormait son calice. Il le sentait. L'odeur riche d'un sang puissant qui courrait vivement dans les veines souples de Potter… Il repéra immédiatement le seul lit aux rideaux tirés et sut que le gamin s'y cachait. Il ne perdit pas de temps, rejetant violemment les pans de velours et tirant ce sale gosse hors du lit.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour répondre à l'embryon de question posé par un Weasley, pas plus qu'il ne ralentit pour que son calice ne s'étale pas au sol. Il le jeta dans la cheminée et s'y engagea à son tour, inconscient d'avoir complètement désorienté Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas vu l'éclair de surprise presque douloureuse lorsqu'il l'avait traîné derrière lui sans prendre le temps de l'apaiser et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas réagir aux vagues de panique ahurie et déconcertée qu'il recevait depuis le lien.

Il déboucha dans le salon de ses appartements devant une boule de suie tremblante qu'il nettoya d'un solide Recurvite avant de mettre des protections de base en place pour qu'ils ne soient pas interrompus. Rendre les lieux parfaitement imperméables aux autres sorciers lui aurait pris trop de temps et aurait nécessité un minimum de concentration et de réflexion, aussi cela ne lui vint-il pas à l'esprit.

* * *

Dortoir des Serpentards, 2h25 du matin.

Draco considérait le plafond d'un air absent. Le sommeil l'éludait et tout ce à quoi il ne voulait pas penser venait l'envahir.

Weasley.

La manière délicate dont il l'avait pris sous son aile lorsque leur infâme rejeton les avait enfermés dans une salle vide. Le corps chaud et étrangement douillet malgré son aspect dégingandé qui avait éloigné de lui le froid et la mélancolie. Le garçon qui ne le prenait plus à parti, ne l'insultait désormais même plus.

Où était l'inimité qui les caractérisait là-dedans ? Où étaient la rancœur, la hargne et le dédain ?

Pourquoi avait-il été plus à son aise, plus rassuré cette nuit entre les bras de la belette qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec Pansy ? Oh elle l'avait trahi, oui, et il ne l'oubliait pas, mais ils avaient tout de même entretenu une relation mi-platonique mi-joueuse durant trois ans. Cependant, le confort n'avait pas été identique alors qu'il la connaissait depuis l'enfance.

Et quand bien même il accepterait cet état de fait, devait-il agir ? Si oui, dans quelle optique ? Se rapprocher du rouquin comme l'avenir semblait l'attendre ou, au contraire, s'enfuir à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée ?

Jamais un corps masculin ne l'avait intéressé, et Weasley n'était certainement pas le plus séduisant des sorciers, tout en bras et en jambes, le visage grêlé de tâches de rousseur, et sa tignasse… Il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de le toucher alors l'épouser !

Néanmoins, il devait admettre que sa curiosité était piquée par la façon qu'il avait de le regarder. Comme… comme un collectionneur devant une pièce unique, examinant et comptabilisant une nuée de détails que personne d'autre ne percevait. Il s'en sentait presque gêné, lui, Draco Malfoy ! Il aimait l'attention. Il avait toujours cherché à en concentrer sur lui autant qu'il était humainement possible mais, cette fois, elle était différente, plus intense, et il s'en trouvait dépassé.

Il fallait qu'il en parle.

Pas à Blaise, cet idiot le taquinerait jusqu'à plus soif et ce n'était pas là son idée d'une discussion constructive. Non, il allait devoir se résoudre à réveiller son père. Lucius avait toujours eu pour habitude de travailler tard dans la nuit et il n'était pas rare de le voir noyé sous une pile impressionnante de parchemins à deux heures du matin. Draco avait souvent utilisé cela à son avantage étant enfant, ayant l'occasion d'avoir son père à disposition pour lui seul, sans que sa mère ne s'en mêle.

Evidemment, Severus pourrait très certainement le conseiller sagement mais le tirer de ses draps en pleine nuit était un acte qu'aucun Serpentard ne souhaitait jamais devoir effectuer durant son existence, laquelle s'avérerait probablement relativement précaire après un tel coup d'éclat. En outre, il ressentait le besoin de voir son père, de profiter d'un moment de complicité comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps.

Décidé, il rejeta les couvertures et s'empara vivement de sa robe de chambre, déplorant pour une fois qu'il se doive de privilégier l'élégance inaltérable des Malfoy au confort douillet d'un peignoir molletonné. Ses pieds enfoncés dans ses chaussons de soie glacials, il se hâta vers la porte. Il avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'il ne ferait point chaud dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit et ne désirait pas s'y attarder plus qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire.

Il sentit une vague de magie impressionnante le submerger alors qu'il gravissait un escalier qu'il avait dû immobiliser au préalable pour l'empêcher de remuer comme un Sombral rétif. La surprise le fit chanceler et sa main se referma instinctivement sur la rampe. Il resta quelques instants pétrifié, agrippé à la rambarde, la baguette levée dans un geste futile de défense, attendant qu'une indication quelconque tombe du ciel pour lui expliquer ce phénomène. Il va sans dire que tel ne fut pas le cas et que le petit blond dut bien reprendre son périple, le sourcil froncé, se promettant de poser une question supplémentaire à son père, plus au fait de la magie que lui.

Les quartiers de Lucius – et de Potter, crut bon de préciser son esprit rebelle – une fois atteints, Draco reconnut les protections de base typiquement malfoyennes qui empêchaient le passage de tout étranger à la famille. Il annula d'un coup de baguette ce qui aurait pris des heures à démanteler pour tout autre sorcier ne partageant pas le sang des Malfoy et ouvrit le battant.

Le bruit de pas rapides, les talons des bottes claquant sur la pierre, l'arrêta et il se retourna pour voir son parrain accourir.

* * *

Appartements de Lucius Malfoy, 2h26 du matin.

Lucius ne s'embarrassa pas de sentiments : il empoigna solidement un Harry Potter désormais propre et le poussa sans grand ménagement jusque dans la pièce contiguë.

- Est-il si difficile de comprendre ce que j'attends de toi ? siffla-t-il. Tu m'appartiens et tu feras ce que je te dis ! Quelle idée ai-je eu de t'accorder du temps pour te détendre, pensant bêtement que tu en avais besoin après une journée longue et nerveusement épuisante ?? Tout cela pour que tu t'enfuies bassement, sans une explication, désertant tes obligations, me torturant vicieusement !!

Le Gryffondor fut jeté sur le lit d'une gifle qui ponctua le discours furieusement véhément, stupéfait, endolori et terrorisé par la lueur dangereuse qui illuminait les yeux d'argent fondu qui ne le quittaient pas. Les crocs acérés du vampire étaient parfaitement visibles entre ses lèvres retroussées et brillaient d'un éclat qui ne rassurait nullement le calice. Chacun des gestes de Lucius possédait la souplesse aisée et létale d'un prédateur en chasse alors qu'il bondissait sur Harry, le plaquant sans effort sur le matelas et tirant sur ses vêtements pour le découvrir. La pluie de boutons qui valsèrent dans tous les sens n'aida guère le jeune homme à sortir de sa torpeur terrifiée et il commença sans réfléchir à agiter les bras et les jambes de manière désordonnée, espérant apparemment parvenir à faire reculer son agresseur.

Assis sur les hanches de sa proie, Lucius n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre des tentatives gryffondoresques de le désarçonner mais il n'était pas là pour jouer. Son calice devait apprendre qu'il était à lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas sciemment défier son autorité. Le lien devait être achevé, il n'avait que trop patienté. Les poignets fins du garçon furent emprisonnés dans la main gauche de l'aristocrate et maintenus au dessus de sa tête, réduisant considérablement les possibilités de résistance d'Harry qui ne pouvait plus que s'arquer sans grand effet et tenter de viser à l'aveuglette les reins du vampire pour y appliquer un hypothétique coup de genou.

- Plus le temps…

Le murmure grondant chatouilla son oreille alors que Lucius baissait le visage vers la gorge dévoilée, laissant sa main libre vagabonder plus au sud, s'insinuer entre leurs deux corps et s'emparer de la virilité entièrement flaccide du Survivant. Il défit prestement le bouton du pantalon, écarta l'élastique distendu du caleçon trop grand hérité de Dudley et referma ses doigts froids sur la chair chaude d'Harry à l'instant où il plongeait ses dents dans son cou palpitant.

* * *

Harry pataugeait à la surface d'un océan de mélasse collante, se maintenant difficilement hors des flots de panique et d'incompréhension qui menaçaient de l'entraîner dans les profondeurs à chaque instant. Lucius avait émergé de la cheminée visiblement affreusement en colère et le jeune homme devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas compris un mot du discours que le vampire lui avait asséné en le secouant comme un prunier. La gifle qui avait clôturé les paroles de l'aristocrate l'avait sonné et il s'était effondré sur le lit, la mâchoire douloureuse, persuadé qu'un hématome apparaissait déjà sur sa peau. Il avait la tête qui tournait et Lucius lui semblait soudainement si puissant, si féroce, que ses membres se paralysaient.

Un instinct qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas écouter depuis que sa nature avait changé voulait à tout prix qu'il montre sa soumission, dégageant sa gorge et s'en remettant à la clémence du vampire mais ce bref moment d'incertitude vola en éclat à la seconde où les boutons de sa robe de sorcier et de sa chemise d'uniforme s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce.

Une peur indicible s'infiltra à la vitesse d'un torrent en crue dans ses veines, le poussant à essayer de repousser aveuglément son assaillant. Le calice en Harry paniquait, inquiet que le vampire ne lui fasse vraiment du mal, et se retrouver bloqué, les bras enserrés dans une poigne de fer, ne fit qu'accentuer sa terreur. La sensation des crocs tranchants sur sa peau, de la main dure sur sa chair intime ne l'apaisa nullement, bien au contraire. La douleur fut intense lorsque son cou fut transpercé et Harry bascula dans le précipice au bord duquel il titubait depuis trop longtemps.

La magie qui aguichait tant Lucius explosa violemment.

* * *

Severus entra avec précaution, s'assurant distraitement que son filleul demeurait en arrière, et explora rapidement le salon du regard. Vide. La décharge de magie avait été si intense pour être perceptible à une telle distance qu'il craignait ce qu'il allait découvrir dans la chambre. Il avait immédiatement reconnu la signature particulière de Potter, comme tous les autres professeurs, et n'était pas certain que Lucius soit à même de résister à ce que le gamin venait de libérer.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, préparé à toute éventualité sauf celle à laquelle il se trouva confronté.

Harry Potter était roulé en boule sur le lit, frissonnant et sanglotant, apparemment en pleine crise de panique.

Lucius Malfoy gisait en un vague tas informe au pied du mur opposé, du sang dans les cheveux et sur le menton, un air hagard sur le visage, répétant doucement en boucle :

- Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Une exclamation dans son dos fit se retourner le maître des potions. Draco contemplait les dégâts bouche bée, son regard allant et venant entre le Gryffondor misérablement replié sur lui-même comme un hérisson face à un renard et son père qui fixait son calice sans sembler le voir.

- Par les guêtres de Godric, que se passe-t-il Severus ? s'enquit vivement Minerva McGonagall sur un ton moins sec qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré.

Elle avait encore le souffle un peu court d'avoir quasiment couru à la suite de son collègue et se faisait la réflexion que ce genre d'exercice n'était décidément plus de son âge. Severus se maintenait dans une forme physique optimale, sachant qu'une bonne fuite à l'anglaise était parfois la dernière porte de sortie pour un espion en temps de guerre, mais en ce qui la concernait, Minerva commençait à sentir les années s'accumuler et n'était plus aussi rapide ou souple que dans sa jeunesse.

Considérant le salon impeccable et la silhouette immobile du maître des potions dans l'embrasure de la porte devant elle, Minerva en venait à redouter le pire pour le jeune Potter lorsque le ahanement de Pomona Chourave lui parvint, suivi de près par le sifflement asthmatique du directeur. Les pauvres n'étaient guère plus indiqués qu'elle pour se livrer à ces fantaisies. Bien que relativement sportive pour une femme si potelée, Pomona accusait tout de même son âge et ses jambes courtes la forçaient à multiplier le nombre de pas pour se maintenir à hauteur des autres dans de telles circonstances. Quant à Albus, il était beaucoup trop vieux pour ne pas s'en ressentir des jours durant.

Le petit groupe quelque peu hors d'haleine vint s'agglutiner autour de Severus, tentant de regarder par-dessus ses trop hautes épaules et optant finalement pour la solution de facilité en espionnant la scène par delà la tête blonde de Draco Malfoy. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'entrée peu discrète du professeur Flitwick, entouré de Ron et Hermione qui avaient suivi le mouvement, inquiets pour leur ami.

* * *

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de savourer le goût unique du sang de son calice. A peine le liquide salé et puissant avait-il jailli sur sa langue qu'une explosion de magie pure le sépara violemment du petit corps qu'il dominait. Il heurta un mur de pierres avec une force insoupçonnée et sentit son cuir chevelu se rompre sur une arête acérée. Son dos était douloureux, pressé contre la surface rugueuse de la paroi, et il ne pouvait plus bouger le bras gauche, une souffrance paralysante irradiant de son coude.

Une colère noire envahit son esprit et il ne pensa plus qu'à se venger de Potter durant quelques instants. L'envie lui passa cependant soudainement lorsque le sentiment de peur panique que ressentait Harry se répandit en lui, balayant sa rage sur son passage. Vous me direz que le Gryffondor paniquait depuis un bon moment et que cela n'aurait pas dû déranger Lucius plus qu'auparavant. Certes. Mais l'aristocrate perçut cette fois une différence de taille : cette crainte irrépressible était exclusivement dirigée contre lui et non plus contre le monde extérieur.

Cette découverte l'arrêta, muselant efficacement le vampire, et il regarda simplement devant lui le garçon roulé en boule sur les draps défaits par leur lutte. La situation lui parut tout à coup d'une limpidité éclatante : Potter n'avait pas même l'âge de son fils, il était terrifié et lui était prêt à en faire… quoi exactement ? Son jouet ? Sa bouillotte personnelle destinée à exclusivement réchauffer son lit quand l'envie lui en prendrait ? Parti comme il l'était, il risquait de poursuivre sa longue traversée du désert émotionnelle durant de pénibles années, seul bien que pourvu d'un compagnon.

Le peu de fragile confiance que le calice devait instinctivement avoir envers lui en sa qualité de vampire avait dû s'envoler sous des cieux plus cléments, le laissant se débattre avec un garçon mal en point et probablement nullement d'humeur accommodante. Jamais Potter ne l'écouterait dorénavant quand bien même il se répandrait en plates et honnêtes excuses, se traînant à genoux devant lui.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il massacrerait et torturerait jusqu'à plus soif le premier impudent qui aurait l'audace de tenter une chose pareille avec Draco ! Et pourtant, il avait bien failli l'imposer à un jeune homme bien moins armé que son fils pour s'en défendre.

- Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

* * *

- HARRY !!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Le hurlement incontrôlé de Ronald Weasley lorsqu'il vit l'état de son ami sortit chaque individu présent de sa torpeur.

Lucius cessa de considérer son calice d'un œil vide et brumeux pour tourner son attention vacillante vers les nouveaux venus.

Severus et Minerva lancèrent sur l'importun un regard froidement sévère de professeur courroucé.

Albus Dumbledore se faufila dans la pièce et voulut s'approcher de son Golden Boy, seulement pour renoncer quand son geste provoqua un grognement peu amène de la part du vampire qui pourtant ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

Flitwick manqua de peu de tomber à la renverse sous la surprise, le cri l'ayant temporairement assourdi. Il ne dut la sauvegarde de sa dignité qu'aux prompts réflexes du professeur de botanique qui lui saisit le bras au lieu de se couvrir les oreilles. Évidemment, des années passées à élever des plants de mandragores et de spyros hurleurs lui avaient permis de développer une certaine immunité envers les braillements en tous genres.

Hermione et Draco se tournèrent en même temps vers le rouquin, le dévisageant avec ce petit air pincé qu'arborent généralement ceux qui viennent de perdre inopinément un tympan.

Seul Harry ne réagit point, enserrant plus étroitement que jamais ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Le directeur, planté au centre de la pièce, prit alors les choses en main.

- Bien, nous sommes à présent certains qu'il n'est rien arrivé de fâcheux dans le dortoir des Gryffondors aussi vous serais-je gré de trouver une solution temporaire pour fermer la tour, déclara-t-il tourné vers Filius et Pomona. Il serait également de bon ton de retrouver la Grosse Dame. Minerva, vous seriez bien aimable de raccompagner Mr Weasley et Miss Granger dans leur salle commune et de veiller à ce qu'ils y restent. Il n'est pas convenable qu'ils hantent le seuil des appartements de l'un des Gourverneurs de cette école en pleine nuit. Severus, auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous enquérir de l'état de santé de ce cher Lucius, je vous prie ? Mr Malfoy, ma requête vous semblera sûrement étrange mais pourriez-vous vous approcher d'Harry et voir s'il n'est pas blessé ? Votre père ne laissera personne d'autre se tenir si près de son calice pour le moment, j'en ai bien peur… Si nécessaire, je ferais venir Poppy.

Un regard bleu, strict et entièrement dépourvu de son habituel pétillement, fit bien comprendre à Ron qu'il ferait mieux de refermer la bouche sans avoir articulé la protestation qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Au demeurant, les dernières paroles du vénérable sorcier lui semblaient cohérentes. Lucius Malfoy n'avait nulle raison de lui faire confiance pour approcher Harry, et ce quels que soient les liens qui unissaient les deux jeunes hommes. L'aristocrate pourrait parfaitement y voir un intérêt romantique inexistant et Ron n'avait pas le moindrement envie d'expliquer à un vampire jaloux et soupçonneux qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à son meilleur ami de cette manière, qu'il aurait l'impression de faire des avances à l'un de ses frères en agissant ainsi.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour quitter les lieux, un peu aidé par la main ferme de sa directrice de maison, il surprit le regard ouvertement interrogatif de Draco sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il pensa distraitement que les émotions naturelles allaient décidément bien au Prince des Serpentards et se raidit vivement lorsque son cerveau prit conscience de l'énormité qui venait d'y voir le jour. Il tourna légèrement la tête, juste pour vérifier qu'il avait bien été, l'espace d'un instant, sujet à une crise aiguë de délire pathologique.

Inutilement bien sûr.

Les grands yeux mercuriels le considéraient avec un petit air pensif et insondable tout à la fois qui le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps à Draco pour réaliser que Ron le regardait et son visage se ferma après qu'un vague rosissement eut gracié ses pommettes pâles. Incertain quant à la conduite à tenir devant ce fait inexplicable, Ron opta pour la retraite et l'oubli momentané. Il serait toujours temps d'y revenir plus tard si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

* * *

Lucius vit du coin de l'œil le flot d'intrus s'éloigner et le directeur refermer la porte après leur départ. Il n'y prêta guère d'attention, se concentrant sur son fils qui avançait à petits pas peu assurés en direction d'Harry Potter. Le garçon gardait en permanence le regard fixé sur son père et semblait déchiré entre le désir de venir se rendre compte par lui-même de son état de santé et le fait d'obéir le plus vite possible à Dumbledore avant que des remontrances ne commencent à pleuvoir, lui coûtant ses privilèges.

Le vampire ne bougeait pas. La douleur physique était réellement présente mais ne l'empêchait nullement de se mouvoir, non, son problème était la peur paralysante qui émanait toujours en vagues puissantes de son calice. Il mourrait d'envie de bondir sur ses pieds, de serrer le jeune homme contre lui jusqu'à ce que les tremblements de ses membres s'apaisent, jusqu'à ce que les battements affolés de son cœur retrouvent un rythme moins suicidaire, mais il n'osait pas. En cet instant, il se trouvait aussi désemparé qu'un Poufsouffle de première année posant pour la première fois un orteil dans la salle de classe de Severus. Il craignait terriblement d'envenimer davantage les choses.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à se comporter comme le plus insensible des abrutis mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver coincé pour toute l'éternité – ou se qui risquait fort d'y ressembler – avec un calice hargneux, vindicatif et empoisonnant alors autant tenter de limiter la casse. Son instinct le tiraillait dans deux directions opposées, lui intimant à la fois de blottir Potter contre lui jusqu'à ce que la terreur qu'il lui inspirait disparaisse, et de lui faire clairement comprendre qui dominait.

Ignorant de son mieux la voix outragée et impérative du vampire qui s'époumonait dans son esprit, Lucius entreprit de réfléchir aussi posément que possible à la situation tandis que Severus agitait sa baguette au-dessus de lui, sans trop s'approcher. Il était typique du maître des potions de n'avoir confiance en personne d'autre qu'en lui-même lorsque sa santé était en jeu… Il avait pris le temps, en parallèle à ses premières années d'enseignement, d'apprendre les bases du métier de médicomage pour pallier au plus urgent, officiellement auprès des sympathisants en prévision de l'avènement de Lord Voldemort, officieusement pour organiser ses propres soins si jamais son rôle d'espion venait à être découvert, dusse-t-il reprendre le collier.

Lucius ne doutait nullement de ses compétences et le laissa faire sans rechigner. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller Draco du coin de l'œil alors que le jeune homme approchait lentement du lit et de son calice. Il allait devoir travailler d'arrache-pied à regagner – si tant est qu'il l'ai jamais eue – la confiance de Potter et son principal souci était qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait mal fait. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir sentencieusement mal agi mais il n'en était pas moins désormais péniblement évident qu'il avait pris de mauvaises décisions. Lesquelles ? Et que faire pour y remédier ?

Une solide discussion avec son fils ne serait finalement pas du luxe. Bien que les deux adolescents ne soient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, il savait que Draco avait eu tout le loisir d'observer le Survivant au cours des années passées à le côtoyer. Peut-être pourrait-il l'éclairer quelque peu. Après tout, Lucius n'avait pas la moindre expérience dans ce domaine. Jamais auparavant il n'avait tenté de se glisser dans les bonnes grâces d'un être aussi notoirement versatile qu'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Il s'entendait bien avec son fils et savait qu'il avait sa confiance mais leur relation était différente de celle qu'il pourrait un jour entretenir avec Potter. Il était nouveau dans l'univers homosexuel et ne s'y trouvait point par choix mais il ne comptait certes pas laisser le gamin se dévergonder avec le premier venu, le vampire en lui criant au scandale à cette seule pensée. Lui-même ne se voyait pas vraiment tenter de concilier une cour en bonne et due forme auprès d'une jeune femme de bonne famille, qui risquait fort de ne pas goûter le sel de la situation, avec un calice au tempérament imprévisible. Peut-être devrait-il considérer cette situation comme un mariage politique…

Il resterait avec Potter quoi qu'il advienne, il n'avait guère le choix. En outre, il n'était pas certain de vouloir se débarrasser du gamin maintenant. Il éprouvait à son égard plus de sentiments possessifs qu'il n'était sain et ne pouvait rien y changer. Le simple fait de tenter de les maîtriser lui demandait déjà une énergie considérable et le comportement volatile de son calice tendait à les exacerber. Que devait-il faire pour que Potter accepte de ne pas provoquer l'agressivité du vampire ? Il s'était montré patient, ouvert à la discussion et n'avait pas exigé grand-chose au-delà de la courtoisie et du respect fondamental qu'il méritait. Devait-il se montrer plus ferme ?

Il n'avait nullement l'impression que cela puisse influer en aucune façon sur le Gryffondor qui semblait se braquer systématiquement pour les plus petits événements. Peut-être devrait-il plutôt expliciter ses faits et gestes ? L'idée lui paraissait tellement absurde ! Même sans posséder une culture sorcière étendue, rien n'empêchait Potter de poser des questions s'il ne comprenait pas les tenants et aboutissements de ses décisions. Il ne refuserait pas d'y répondre, bien au contraire… Mais jamais une seule interrogation ne venait. A croire que son ignorance n'ennuyait pas le Survivant et qu'il attendait qu'un cours lui soit proposé.

A moins que…

Non, c'était ridicule.

Et pourtant… Se pourrait-il que Potter ne sache pas que Lucius ne le rabrouerait pas s'il cherchait à s'informer ? Evidemment un trop grand nombre de questions assénées à la suite risquaient de l'énerver à la longue mais tout de même…

Saisissant puis délaissant moult hypothèses dont peu lui paraissaient réellement constructives, Lucius ne prêtait pas plus attention que cela à son entourage. Severus avait cessé de s'agiter et parlait à voix basse avec Dumbledore tandis que Draco semblait hésiter à toucher Potter, sa main lévitant au-dessus de l'épaule secouée de sanglots sans vraiment s'y poser. Il finit par se décider et le Gryffondor frissonna violemment, un sursaut paniqué éclatant comme un feu d'artifice dans l'esprit de Lucius.

Incapable de contenir davantage le vampire et son instinct de protection, il se leva sans prendre garde à la protestation de son dos malmené, pas plus qu'à la vicieuse sensation de vertige qui semblait vouloir le faire demeurer immobile, puis s'avança vers le lit duquel il avait été si indignement éjecté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il devait faire quelque chose et tant pis s'il aggravait encore la situation. Elle ne pouvait après tout pas empirer de beaucoup et il serait toujours temps d'en affronter les conséquences ultérieurement.

Draco n'avait pas eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit de l'état d'Harry, qui avait vivement rentré la tête entre ses épaules lorsque la main blanche s'était abaissée vers lui, mis à part la meurtrissure violacée qui s'étendait sur son menton et sa mâchoire. Il lui avait bien semblé apercevoir du sang dans le cou du Survivant mais il ne put s'en assurer avant de sentir l'approche de son père derrière lui. Jugeant plus sage de ne pas rester entre un vampire de sûrement méchante humeur et son calice terrorisé qui bondissait comme un lapereau effarouché dès qu'il faisait un mouvement, il s'écarta promptement et rejoignit son parrain. Il rapporta à Dumbledore en quelques mots secs ce qu'il avait constaté et se tut, son regard supputatif fixé sur l'étrange couple.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore aurait en cet instant donné le plus volontiers du monde tout ce qu'il possédait pour une tasse de thé au citron pourvue d'une belle rondelle de fruit et généreusement sucrée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry se débrouiller seul cinq minutes sans qu'un chaos indicible n'explose. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son Golden Boy si proche de but, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait se passer des informations que Lucius détenait.

Pourquoi diantre personne ne le laissait-il travailler tranquillement à la perte de Voldemort sans questionner sans cesse ses motivations, ses décisions, ou pire, lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?! Merlin que la retraite lui semblait toute à la fois désirable et hors d'atteinte !

Il avait bien remarqué qu'Harry était inordinairement calme et silencieux à la réunion de l'Ordre dans la soirée, mais il avait pensé que le garçon était épuisé d'avoir couru les magasins avec Lucius. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que cela. Leur relation se développait mal et les conséquences éventuelles ne séduisaient point Albus. Elles pourraient remettre entièrement en cause l'avenir plutôt plaisant que les jeunes élèves arrivés du futur quelques semaines auparavant leur avaient annoncé et la retraite dorée qui l'accompagnait en ce qui le concernait.

Sans compter la réaction apocalyptique qu'aurait Sirius Black en apprenant ça ! Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'investir Poudlard baguette en main à la recherche de Lucius si le bruit venait à se répandre et faire en sorte que Harry ne l'avertisse pas de l'événement allait être indubitablement complexe.

Ah si seulement Thomas Riddle pouvait le gratifier de la plus exquise des courtoisies en tombant raide mort d'une rupture d'anévrisme dans les deux minutes !!

Le Bureau des Miracles étant clos à cette heure de la nuit et ne rouvrant pas avant les syndicales neuf heures du matin, la prière du directeur ne fut point exaucée et la vie suivit son cours aussi tranquillement qu'à l'accoutumée en ces temps troublés.

Severus revint vers lui pour l'informer que Lucius n'avait rien de bien grave. Le cuir chevelu ouvert et le dos endolori pour plusieurs jours, peut-être une légère commotion. Pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un boursoufflet. Un être humain aurait sûrement laissé quelques os dans la bataille, voire sa vie à en juger par l'arête particulièrement saillante, et portant encore des traces de sang, qu'avait rencontré le crâne de Malfoy, mais les vampires semblaient se montrer plus robustes, outre leur résistance accrue.

Harry Potter sursauta intensément sous l'attouchement minime de Draco Malfoy ce qui sortit Lucius de sa torpeur rêveuse. Le Serpentard battit en retraite aussitôt qu'il eut senti son père s'approcher – comment il avait pu percevoir l'avancée de Lucius, Albus l'ignorait mais était très curieux de le découvrir. Il s'agissait là d'un talent incontestablement exploitable – et lui lâcha platement quelques mots d'un ton aride quoique poli.

- Potter a un solide hématome sur la mâchoire et probablement du sang dans le cou. Impossible d'en voir davantage.

- Je crois que la présence de Poppy s'impose en ce cas…, soupira-t-il, laissant Severus veiller à la santé des protagonistes tandis qu'il allait utiliser la cheminée.

Il lança avec précaution une petite pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et voyant qu'aucune réaction funeste n'avait lieu, il estima que les protections que Lucius avait placées ne faisaient qu'empêcher le passage depuis l'extérieur. Poppy rouspéta d'être réveillée en pleine nuit pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas de malade à surveiller, grommela contre le fait de devoir venir à pied, protesta devant les exhortations à la prudence du directeur et ronchonna contre les Gryffondors incapables de ne pas se blesser mais boucla sa trousse et se mit en route.

* * *

Lucius ne se préoccupait pas de la présence que Severus et de Draco dans la pièce. Tout son être se concentrait sur Potter et la meilleure manière de l'approcher sans le faire fuir et se recroqueviller dans un recoin inaccessible. Il reprit malgré lui le réflexe qu'il avait acquis bien des années auparavant, lorsqu'il était un tout jeune homme féru d'équitation, et son évolution n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un soigneur cherchant à rassurer un cheval rétif. Le garçon ne le regardait pas, ce qui minimisait considérablement l'effet d'une telle approche, mais la lenteur délibérée et tranquille avec laquelle il bougeait permettait à Lucius d'évacuer partie de son stress, l'autorisant à avoir l'esprit plus clair quant à la prochaine étape.

Il commença par s'asseoir le plus légèrement possible sur le bord du lit, suffisamment près de Potter pour le frôler vaguement mais pas tant que le jeune homme se sente agressé. Il sentit la tension raffermir les muscles du garçon qui se tenait évidemment prêt à jaillir du lit au moindre geste suspect de sa part et il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il craignait que le fait de se pencher lentement au-dessus du Gryffondor ne le fasse se sauver à toutes jambes mais plonger sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras risquait de ne pas être une option plus judicieuse. Sa légendaire maîtrise de soi l'avait bien servi par le passé et chaque acte impulsif qu'il avait effectué dans sa vie n'avait eu que des conséquences fâcheuses mais il se décida finalement pour une action rapide, estimant que Potter ne pourrait pas le prendre de vitesse malgré tout son talent d'attrapeur.

Il s'allongea souplement sur le flanc, attirant contre lui la petite boule tremblotante dans le même mouvement. Immédiatement, Potter redressa la tête et la secoua en signe de dénégation, lâchant ses genoux pour agiter les bras dans tous les sens, agrippant les draps pour s'extraire de l'étreinte de Lucius et laissant échapper un chapelet infini de non. Il n'avait pas la force de se dégager mais continuait d'essayer malgré les murmures sans queue ni tête que le vampire marmottait plus ou moins à proximité de l'oreille remuante. Soupirant, Lucius maintint le Survivant d'un bras, le temps de saisir les appendices aux dangereux moulinets et de les ramener contre son corps. Il veilla cependant à ne pas serrer trop fort, ne voulant pas provoquer une réminiscence de la scène qui s'était déroulée quelque temps auparavant.

- Sssssshhhhh, sssshhhhhhh, là… Calme-toi.

* * *

Harry prit peur lorsqu'une main inconnue vint se poser sur son épaule. Le vampire lui avait fait du mal, ne le protégeait pas et n'intervenait pas alors que quelqu'un le touchait. Était-il un si mauvais calice pour mériter si peu de considération ?

S'il avait été en état de réfléchir, Harry en aurait sûrement conclu qu'il ne pouvait guère attendre un dévouement sans borne de la part de Lucius Malfoy – dont il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas – d'autant plus dans les circonstances présentes, mais son instinct longtemps refoulé faisait surface et le forçait à observer les choses sous un jour différent. Une partie de lui se flagellait mentalement de ne pas être un calice convenable et pleurait la perte de la rassurante protection vampirique tandis que l'autre geignait d'avoir été maltraitée, malheureuse et terrifiée que cela se reproduise encore et encore des siècles durant, en alternance avec des crises de rébellion farouche.

Sa seule réaction physique devant son tourment fut de trembler davantage et de se rouler en une boule plus étroite. La main le quitta aussitôt et il perçut bientôt des voix qui parlaient mais il ne prit pas plus garde à leurs paroles qu'auparavant, sentant la présence du vampire se rapprocher lentement de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de se raidir, incertain de la punition qui l'attendait probablement.

Le lit s'affaissa sous le poids de Lucius Malfoy et Harry, pas rassuré, se tenait prêt à tenter une évasion si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême malgré le manque de praticité de sa position. Il souffrait de la gorge et de la mâchoire, se sentait très mal mais la peur de ce que Lucius pourrait faire s'il se déchaînait lui donnait un regain de forces. Bien entendu, la pratique s'accorde rarement avec la théorie et le jeune Gryffondor n'eut pas le loisir de remuer un cil avant que deux bras puissants ne se referment doucement autour de son corps, un torse se collant contre son dos. Paniqué, persuadé que la morsure allait revenir sur le tapis dans les secondes qui allaient suivre, Harry essaya tant qu'il put de se défaire de l'étreinte du vampire, sans aucun résultat.

Il se vit rapidement emprisonné tout contre Lucius qui susurrait à son oreille et le lien commença à produire son effet hypnotisant. Peu à peu, les battements effrénés de son cœur se calmèrent, ses sanglots hystériques s'espacèrent et la terreur quitta lentement son esprit, laissant place à un engourdissement épais qui ne permettait aucune réflexion. Il cessa progressivement de s'agiter, au fur et à mesure de sa relaxation involontaire, demeurant finalement mollement entre les bras réconfortants du vampire soulagé.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey poussa le tableau qui masquait l'entrée des appartements de Lucius Malfoy et fut accueillie par un Albus Dumbledore visiblement d'humeur très moyenne, papouillant pensivement sa barbe en laissant glisser sur la pièce un regard au pétillement résolument absent. Elle ne savait pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état et devait admettre qu'elle n'était guère curieuse. Elle avait toujours considéré les manigances du directeur de très loin, hochant la tête de manière réprobatrice comme une mère qui surveille du coin de l'œil son enfant qui s'obstine à porter tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main à la bouche.

Elle déplorait parfois ses choix mais se gardait bien de protester tant que personne n'était sérieusement blessé. Il va sans dire que ses désaccords avec le vénérable sorcier avaient été nombreux depuis l'arrivée du jeune Harry Potter dans le château. Entre la malnutrition qu'elle constatait invariablement à chaque rentrée scolaire et la régularité déconcertante avec laquelle le pauvre garçon séjournait dans son infirmerie, elle était plus d'une fois montée au créneau, sans résultat probant jusqu'à présent.

Ignorant Albus qui semblait réfléchir à quelque obscur dessein, Poppy se dirigea rapidement vers la pièce voisine et s'empressa d'en faire sortir Severus et le jeune Malfoy, lesquels ne se firent guère prier. Fermant la porte derrière eux, elle leva sa baguette et l'agita promptement au-dessus de la forme relativement inerte du Survivant, murmurant plusieurs charmes dont un au moins de guérison qui arrêta net le saignement faible mais régulier du cou d'Harry, puis de Lucius.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui est arrivé à Mr Potter pour le mettre en état de choc ? s'enquit-elle fraîchement en fourgonnant dans sa sacoche de potions.

- Nous avons eu un léger désaccord, répondit Lucius d'une voix évasive tandis que Poppy forçait Harry à avaler une pleine fiole de philtre de paix pour l'apaiser.

- Ah mais ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, jeune homme, voulez-vous !! s'écria-t-elle.

La pointe de la baguette de la formidable infirmière vint s'enfoncer désagréablement dans le biceps de Lucius à plusieurs reprises pour ponctuer les paroles de la femme.

- Je peux comprendre que Mr Potter vous ait quelque peu énervé, il a une franche tendance à se montrer exaspérant lorsqu'il a décidé qu'il savait mieux que vous ce dont il était question, soupira Poppy, se remémorant les multiples fois où son jeune protégé s'était sauvé de l'infirmerie. Mais il n'est encore qu'un enfant et j'entends bien vous voir le considérer comme tel, Lord Malfoy. Si ce garçon doit encore une fois avoir besoin de soins à cause de vous, soyez assuré que vous aurez de mes nouvelles et qu'elles ne vous plairont nullement. Il a suffisamment affaire avec le directeur qui refuse de prendre les précautions de base et sa famille qui n'en mérite le titre que sur le papier sans que vous n'en rajoutiez une couche. Je ne peux peut-être pas faire grand-chose en ce qui concerne Albus et ses lubies mais vous, vous êtes à ma portée, tout Gouverneur que vous êtes.

Lucius n'aimait guère se faire sermonner et personne n'avait eu l'audace de tenter l'expérience depuis bon nombre d'années mais Poppy Pomfrey avait toujours l'art et la manière d'en imposer, même auprès d'un homme adulte et habitué à commander. Il se sentait presque aussi embarrassé que lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard, en ce jour funeste où l'infirmière lui avait froidement annoncé qu'il avait contracté une maladie vénérienne et que tous ses partenaires des six derniers mois devaient être prévenus, ainsi que ses parents. La nouvelle avait fait les gorges chaudes de toute l'école et, Salazar soit loué, sa réputation n'en avait pas trop souffert. Les jeunes filles avaient continué à le trouver aussi séduisant que par le passé et les garçons l'avaient considéré tout à coup comme un Don Juan digne de leur respect, même les Gryffondors. Ses parents, installés dans le bureau de Dumbledore ce même jour, avaient pris l'annonce avec moins de grâce. Sa mère lui avait d'un seul regard exprimé tout son dédain alors que son père lui avait acidement fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas convenable pour un Malfoy d'être découvert de la sorte et que ses exploits sexuels feraient bien mieux de ne jamais atteindre à nouveau les oreilles de qui que ce soit, sous menace de représailles.

Étrangement, Poppy le regardait à cet instant exactement de la même façon que lors de ce jour si lointain. Et Lucius se sentait pris en défaut une nouvelle fois.

- Je n'estime pas devoir m'expliquer devant vous, Madame Pomfrey.

- Vous avez néanmoins tout intérêt à le faire. Mr Potter est mon patient et, en tant que tel, il demeurera sous ma protection exclusive tant que je ne serais pas satisfaite. J'ignore la raison exacte pour laquelle Albus a fait déménager ce garçon ici avec vous, bien que j'aie quelques soupçons au vu de ses blessures, mais je ne le laisserais certainement pas entre ces murs si je n'ai pas l'assurance absolue qu'il ne lui arrivera rien à cause de vos sautes d'humeur.

Lucius soupesa soigneusement ses options et dut reconnaître que le choix n'était pas compliqué. Avoir la stricte infirmière de son côté serait bien plus utile que d'essayer de la contrer sans cesse pour accéder à son calice qu'elle risquait fort de veiller comme une dragonne surveillant son nid si elle n'obtenait pas satisfaction.

- Contrôler mon tout nouvel instinct de vampire est assez délicat et le caractère pour le moins imprévisible de Mr Potter ne n'aide pas à rendre la transition plus aisée. Ne commencez pas à me seriner que j'ai mal agi, je ne suis pas totalement idiot, l'interrompit Lucius avant qu'elle ne puisse articuler la protestation qui se formait déjà sur ses lèvres. Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de régler le problème mais si cette tête de mule daignait écouter ou faire une concession deci delà, il ne me pousserait pas à bout de nerfs et les choses n'en seraient que plus simples pour lui comme pour moi.

- J'apprécie votre honnêteté, déclara Poppy, en inclinant la tête, baissant sa baguette jusque là encore menaçante pour dénicher un pot d'onguent qui n'était pas inconnu de Lucius. Je m'attendais à plus de réticence de votre part, comme autrefois… mais peut-être avez-vous davantage mûri qu'il n'y parait depuis votre diplôme. Je ne permettrais certes pas de vous donner un conseil et je ne suis pas directement concernée par vos difficultés relationnelles, mais j'ai constaté que le jeune Harry Potter se montrait en règle générale plus docile lorsqu'il était au courant des décisions prises autour de lui. Je crois qu'il n'aime guère être maintenu dans l'obscurité comme Albus préfère le faire.

- Il ne s'enquière pourtant pas des décisions que je peux prendre, se surprit à rétorquer Lucius.

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à quémander de l'aide et ne pouvait croire qu'il soit en train de discuter la question de son calice avec l'infirmière de l'école mais personne n'avait jamais non plus eu l'idée de lui proposer un quelconque conseil quant à la manière d'aborder Potter. A l'exception de Black peut-être. Et encore avait-il coutume de ne parler que par énigmes !

- Quand on demande trop souvent sans obtenir satisfaction, on cesse d'engager le combat. Mettez-lui donc ce baume sur la mâchoire, exigea-t-elle en plaçant la petite jarre sur le lit devant Lucius. Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas la briser… L'os n'était que fêlé et je pense que le charme de guérison a convenablement réglé le problème mais veillez à dominer vos ardeurs à l'avenir. Je passe suffisamment de temps à remettre ce garçon sur pied dans une année scolaire sans cela. Il se peut qu'il ait quelques douleurs durant un jour ou deux mais s'il souffre vraiment ou que cela s'éternise, envoyez-le à l'infirmerie. Il ne viendra pas de lui-même.

Poppy vérifia si Harry supportait bien le philtre de paix, si sa gorge était correctement cicatrisée, puis rangea les fioles qu'elle avait éparpillées un peu partout au cours de ses recherches avant de refermer sa trousse et de se diriger vers la porte, le sac lévitant sagement derrière elle. Elle avait déjà la main posée sur la poignée lorsqu'elle se tourna partiellement et, regardant Lucius par-dessus son épaule, lui déclara :

- Oh, veuillez également ne pas le mordre durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Il n'a pas perdu suffisamment de sang pour nécessiter une potion de régénération sanguine mais il est important qu'il n'en perde pas davantage pour le moment. S'il se nourrit bien demain et se repose, vous pourrez vous nourrir lundi.

- Mais… protesta immédiatement le vampire toujours à jeun.

Poppy lâcha la poignée de la porte et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard sévère.

- Mais… quoi ?

- Je n'ai rien bu aujourd'hui déjà et je ne suis entièrement remis de… mon séjour aux bons soins de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, acheva Lucius après une pause.

- Mon examen vous trouve en bonne santé. Suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un quelconque traitement en tout cas. Votre coupure au cuir chevelu a presque disparu, la commotion est très légère et ne nécessite guère qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre… Vous aurez sûrement mal au dos durant plusieurs jours mais il n'y a aucune lésion perceptible… Si l'envie de vous sustenter devient trop obsédante, voyez avec Severus pour qu'il vous procure l'une de ces potions pour contrôler la soif. Je sais qu'elles ne pourront guère vous aider puisque vous êtes doté d'un calice et que l'accoutumance se développe rapidement mais pour une journée, cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Sur ces mots, Poppy partit, laissant derrière elle un vampire soulagé, apaisé par l'engourdissement cotonneux qui avait envahi Harry, mais renfrogné. Serrant contre lui le calice ensommeillé qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher.

* * *

Appartements de Severus Snape, aux environs de 4h du matin. 

Indignement affalé dans son fauteuil favori devant la cheminée, Severus hésitait à ajouter une rasade de Whisky Pur Feu dans sa tasse de Darjeeling. Il estima finalement qu'il pouvait se permettre un petit remontant et fit léviter la bouteille depuis son cabinet à alcool. Il ne buvait que rarement mais la nuit s'était avérée trop riche en émotions pour simplement aller se coucher et espérer trouver le sommeil. Il devait d'ors et déjà se faire une raison et réfléchir à ce qui s'était produit, aux implications de cet événement.

L'éclat de Lucius ne l'avait guère surpris. Il l'attendait depuis un moment et le calme quasi surnaturel dont Potter avait fait montre durant la réunion de l'Ordre lui avait indiqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce gamin n'était jamais aussi posé que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à répandre le chaos autour de lui. Mais tout de même, il n'aurait pas cru Potter si dénué d'instinct de survie. Oh il n'avait pas bonne opinion du gosse, non. Ce petit entêté crâneur était très loin d'avoir l'étoffe d'un érudit et n'avait pas la facilité d'apprentissage déconcertante dont son père avait fait preuve lors de sa scolarité mais Severus aurait pensé que des années passées à se confronter au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui auraient mis un peu de plomb dans la tête, au moins en ce qui concernait sa propre sécurité.

Déserter ainsi un vampire nouvellement muni d'un calice était une erreur qu'un élève de première année normalement informé n'aurait pas faite. L'instabilité émotionnelle était monnaie courante en de telles circonstances et il fallait bien être un Gryffondor pour choisir de l'ignorer ou s'en moquer éperdument. Certes, Lucius s'y prenait mal avec le Survivant en lui laissant la bride sur le cou, libre de se méprendre comme à son habitude. Il pouvait comprendre que son ami n'ait nullement envie de jouer les professeurs ou les gendarmes avec son nouveau calice mais Potter était de lui-même incapable de juger rapidement et sans se fourvoyer le caractère d'un individu. Un cadre strict dans lequel évoluer lui était indispensable.

Il percevait probablement Lucius comme une sorte de Draco adulte, plus puissant et plus vindicatif, bien que plus habile à le dissimuler, alors que le patriarche de la famille Malfoy ne souhaitait en général pas se trouver sous les feux de la rampe, préférant laisser quelqu'un d'autre occuper le devant de la scène tandis qu'il restait en coulisses. De même, Lucius ne passait pas son temps à se vanter de sa richesse ou de son patrimoine. Il se conduisait avec pondération et élégance, sans insister outre mesure sur le luxe avec lequel il s'entourait. Il respirait l'aristocratie sans effort et ne cherchait pas à dominer son entourage, préférant laisser à chacun son libre-arbitre tant que cela n'entravait en rien ses projets. Il choisissait invariablement le calme lorsque l'option était à sa disposition au lieu de courir après la renommée. Non vraiment, il ne se comportait en rien comme Draco sous le vernis polissé qui les recouvrait tous deux.

Mais bien sûr, il faudrait que Lucius daigne l'indiquer à son calice s'il voulait que celui-ci ait une chance de s'en apercevoir : il avait bien fallu des années de manipulations diverses à Potter pour se rendre compte qu'Albus n'était pas le gentil grand-père un peu gâteux dont il avait l'air ! Le manque de confiance entre le vampire et le calice était flagrant et Severus ne pouvait le reprocher au Gryffondor pour une fois que ce dernier agissait avec un minimum de bon sens. Evidemment, Lucius pourrait bien présenter à tous la facette qui lui plaisait tant que Potter n'était pas prêt à voir et à entendre, ce serait en pure perte.

Et pourtant, quelque chose dans la manière dont Lucius avait enlacé le garçon lorsqu'il n'avait plus été capable d'ignorer l'appel de sa nature vampirique intriguait Severus. Il s'était attendu à la possessivité, pas à la délicatesse. Il savait pertinemment que, contrairement à lui, Lucius n'avait jamais vu l'attrait que pouvait avoir un corps masculin, aussi se doutait-il qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'attirance. Non, il avait la sensation que quelque chose de plus profond, de plus insidieux se tramait entre ces deux-là…

Severus se resservit une tasse, sans l'allonger cette fois, et se plongea dans la contemplation des flammes crépitantes, son cerveau tournant à plein régime, analysant le moindre détail du comportement de Lucius et les réactions que cela avait engendré chez Potter. Puis il comprit.

Le lien.

Théoriquement, rien ne forçait les deux partenaires d'une relation vampire/calice à éprouver quoi que ce soit l'un envers l'autre et il existait des cas documentés aussi bien de symbiose absolue que de parfaite indifférence. Mais en définitive, quelle que soit la relation finale, il ne fallait pas négliger l'impact du lien sur les individus. Ressentir les émotions d'un autre être vivant n'est pas anodin et personne n'était mieux placé que Severus pour le savoir.

La légilimencie est une forme de magie spirituelle très intime qui donne accès aux souvenirs mais également aux sentiments de la personne qui y est soumise. Il n'était pas rare de voir un contact prolongé ou approfondi créer une certaine empathie, voire davantage, entre le légilimens et sa cible. Lui-même avait sentit parfois une lueur de compréhension bourrue s'éveiller devant une évocation peu heureuse du passé du Survivant. Les souvenirs venaient avec une telle clarté, une telle brutalité, sans le filtre du récit auquel chacun était habitué et qui adoucissait la vivacité du ressenti, qu'ils en étaient parfois difficiles à intégrer. Ils pouvaient très aisément entraîner des réactions épidermiques pour peu que le légilimens n'ait pas un parfait contrôle de ses propres émotions.

Severus ne pouvait pas commencer à imaginer l'effet que pouvaient causer les sensations que Lucius devait recevoir à l'état pur. Sous ses abords froids, ce dernier avait bel et bien un cœur, même si les générations actuelles de sorciers en doutaient et si l'aristocrate ne l'utilisait que rarement. A sa décharge, il avait été élevé par un père dominateur et insensible qui ne goûtait guère l'expression poufsoufflienne des sentiments humains. Sa mère n'avait pas été non plus un modèle d'amour maternel et de câlinerie, femme compassée et grande dame jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle n'était pas si dissemblable de Narcissa d'ailleurs, ce qui laissait présager une ambiance quotidienne peu chaleureuse au Manoir.

Lucius manquait sûrement d'entraînement dans la gestion de tous ces stimuli contradictoires en provenance de toutes les directions et Potter n'avait pas idée d'en limiter l'afflux.

_Une recette imparable pour le désastre… _

Severus secoua la tête et posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse devant lui. Il espérait seulement que Draco ait changé d'avis et n'aille pas ajouter son grain de sel dans cette salade russe. L'éclat étrange et décidé qu'il avait surpris dans son regard ne laissait guère place au doute quant aux intentions du jeune Serpentard.

* * *

Chambre de Draco Malfoy, plus ou moins au même moment.

Draco ne dormait pas.

Il avait maintenu du mieux qu'il avait pu la façade du parfait petit aristocrate devant Dumbledore, et Pomfrey qui les avait évacué manu militari du salon de Lucius après qu'elle eut quitté la chambre du couple. Severus avait vu au travers du masque, bien entendu. Il le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il en soit autrement mais il avait eu la courtoisie de ne pas poser de question, attendant que Draco prenne les devants.

Il avait été honnêtement secoué par ce qu'il avait vu. Il s'était attendu à trouver son père le nez dans un registre quelconque et avait trouvé un champ de bataille insoupçonné. Il avait beau savoir que le fait d'être un Mangemort s'accompagnait d'actions éthiquement peu reluisantes, il n'aurait jamais cru voir de ses propres yeux une blessure infligée par son père. Potter n'était qu'un petit crétin qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur, certes, mais de l'avoir vu terrifié comme un animal pourchassé… La triste apathie, coupable et honteuse, de son père avant qu'il ne réagisse soudainement devant une onde de peur que même Draco avait perçue. La façon presque tendre dont il l'avait calmé…

Tout cela perturbait le Serpentard.

Il découvrait son père sous un jour inattendu et il aurait très franchement aimé ne jamais le faire. Si seulement il ne souhaitait pas que Lucius mène la vie la plus agréable possible il ne se trouverait pas sur le point de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Non pas qu'il se préoccupe tant que cela de la santé de Potter, mais il estimait que son père méritait une relation harmonieuse. Il avait noué une amitié encore incertaine avec la jeune fille qui s'était présentée comme sa petite sœur et le portrait qu'elle lui avait brossé de l'avenir de son père l'avait fait soupirer. Il avait depuis l'enfance toujours espéré que ses parents vivent dans la félicité et s'était péniblement fait une raison avec les années, comprenant que cela ne risquait pas de se produire. Si cela devait arriver avec Potter, à Dieu vat.

Bien évidemment, l'idée à elle seule de s'introduire de cette façon dans le jardin secret de son père le mettait mal à l'aise et ce ne serait certainement pas sans danger. L'homme était susceptible au dernier degré et ne verrait pas son intrusion d'un bon œil. Mais il ne comptait pas lui faire la leçon. Il possédait un sens de la survie suffisamment développé pour ne pas s'y risquer. Un chemin détourné serait plus sûr et plus efficace.

Draco n'essaierait même pas de prévoir la réaction de Potter. Le Gryffondor allait probablement l'envoyer sur les roses s'il tentait de l'approcher mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'agissait du meilleur angle d'attaque. Draco l'avait bien observé au fil des années, cherchant les zones de faible résistance, les points sensibles avec lesquels il pouvait jouer pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il savait pertinemment que Lucius appuierait inconsciemment sur chaque bouton, irritant davantage le jeune homme à chaque réflexion. Convaincre Potter qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une agression personnelle ne serait pas simple et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière d'aborder son ennemi.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, la confrontation directe était souvent le meilleur moyen d'obtenir une réponse de cet emporté. Il lui fallait seulement trouver une solution pour ne pas le braquer d'emblée…

* * *

_J'ai été obligée de mettre des barres pour séparer les différentes parties, ffnet a décidé de me virer systématiquement mes séries d'étoiles... Grrrrrrr..._


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde!

Ce chapitre est prêt depuis un bon moment mais comme toujours le temps me manque pour relire... J'espère que je n'ai laissé passer trop d'erreurs mais si jamais c'était le cas, je m'en excuse platement! Je commence à être fatiguée alors je vais vous laisser lire et aller me coucher!

Pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu, pas d'inquiétude je vais m'en occuper dès que j'aurais le temps! Promis!

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Les ténèbres le rendaient presque aveugle. A se demander ce que les autres pouvaient bien apercevoir dans de telles conditions si déjà un vampire peinait. Maudit soit Voldemort et sa manie de placer des sorts de détection magique sur chacune de ses caches ! Un innocent Lumos lui mettrait immédiatement la puce à l'oreille. L'humidité glaciale était suffocante et le sol de pierre inégal ne simplifiait pas leur progression. Il entendait fréquemment le juron d'un membre de l'Ordre dans son dos, la cavalcade des gravillons et des cailloux délogés de leur gangue de boue fossilisée et s'interrogeait sérieusement sur l'ineptitude de la majorité des Mangemorts pour ne pas être parvenu à se débarrasser de sorciers si empotés. Il voulait bien reconnaître la difficulté de se faufiler sans accroc dans un boyau sombre et encombré de stalactites et stalagmites, mais un minimum de discrétion serait néanmoins la bienvenue. Il y avait fort à parier que leur destination n'était pas aussi dénuée de formes vivantes que ses compagnons d'infortune semblaient le croire.

Le seul qu'il n'entendait pas était Potter.

Et cela commençait d'ailleurs à l'inquiéter.

Depuis une semaine, Lucius avait perdu le contrôle. Pas dans le sens où on pourrait le penser, non. Il se comportait en parfait gentleman, essayant de son mieux de ravaler les éclats de colère ou de possessivité intempestive du vampire, mais rien de ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire depuis cette nuit fatidique ne semblait engendrer une réaction chez son calice. Le Survivant avait passé les vingt-quatre heures suivantes roulé en boule dans le lit, Lucius toujours très proche pour apaiser les ondes de panique qui survenaient erratiquement. Et puis plus rien.

Le lundi matin, le garçon s'était levé pour aller en cours et Lucius avait senti sa connexion avec son calice devenir de plus en plus faible à mesure que la journée avançait. Il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela au premier abord. Il avait simplement cru que le jeune homme se calmait enfin, que retrouver ses amis et sa routine quotidienne achevait d'atténuer le choc. Mais lorsque le soir était venu et que Harry Potter lui avait offert son poignet sans montrer la moindre émotion avant de se plonger, pâli mais concentré, dans un devoir de divination qu'il avait fignolé avec un sérieux inhabituel une fois sa douche prise, Lucius avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait bien essayé de le faire parler mais il s'était heurté à un mur de détermination farouche, ne tirant du Gryffondor que deux mots d'un froid absolu : 'je travaille'.

Cette situation avait perdurée deux jours avant qu'il ne s'ouvre de ses difficultés à Severus – et accessoirement à Draco qui se trouvait dans le bureau du maître des potions à cet instant-là – qui l'avait regardé curieusement, un air vaguement incrédule peint sur ses traits.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

- Tu ne sens plus du tout ton calice ? Le lien est muet ?

- Oui ! Et ça commence à me rendre complètement fou. J'ai l'impression que le plus petit détail pourrait me faire dérailler et repartir dans une crise du même style que celle de samedi soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressent ! Moi qui pensais que j'en serais soulagé si ces sensations venaient à disparaître…

- C'est étrange. Un calice ne peut normalement pas dissimuler son ressenti à son vampire, quelque soit leur relation. A moins que… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cet olibrius fasse exactement le contraire de ce qu'on attend de lui ! avait soudainement éclaté Severus.

- Et bien si tu pouvais préciser ta pensée, parrain… avait pépié Draco, ne perdant pas une miette de l'échange. Il n'avait pas pu approcher Potter depuis samedi. D'abord son père l'avait couvé comme une mère dragonne ses œufs puis Granger et Weasley avaient pris la relève, l'éloignant systématiquement de toute confrontation potentielle dans les couloirs aussi bien que dans les salles de classe. Il n'avait pu faire davantage que parler à Granger – merci Blaise ! – et il était bien loin d'avoir mis son plan à exécution. En ces circonstances, toute information supplémentaire était bonne à prendre ou les boursouflets auraient des dents avant que sa sœur ne naisse !

- Ce sale gosse n'a pas été fichu d'apprendre l'Occlumencie lorsqu'il le fallait – soit disant à cause de l'incompétence de son professeur, non mais ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! – et maintenant qu'il ferait mieux de s'abstenir, il l'utilise ! Je ne vois que ça qui puisse entraver un lien vampire/calice de manière efficace. Si je lui mets la main dessus, il va le sentir passer ! Tout ce qu'il va y gagner est de te rendre paranoïaque et d'une jalousie excessive. Comme si nous avions besoin d'un vampire déchaîné dans cette école !

- Il est possible d'occluder un lien vampire/calice lorsqu'on maîtrise si peu la technique que tu sembles le croire ?

- Mhhrrrmmmmfffffffff… Connaissant cet idiot, il ne le fait sûrement pas exprès. J'ai dû réussir à lui inculquer suffisamment de bases pour qu'en désespoir de cause il parvienne à te bloquer en s'imaginant que ça allait l'aider.

* * *

**Fin du Flashback

* * *

**

Lucius n'avait pas vraiment su quoi faire de la réponse de Severus. Si Potter l'excluait inconsciemment, il n'y avait guère moyen de résoudre le problème et il supportait difficilement de ne pas savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ces grands yeux vert. Il n'avait aucune possibilité de percevoir l'angoisse du jeune homme, de savoir s'il avait besoin de sa présence, de sa protection, et le vampire en était déstabilisé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était que Potter n'allait pas bien. Son teint était plus pâle que de coutume et les cernes bistres qui alourdissaient ses paupières n'avaient rien de sain. Mais rien ne semblait faire revenir le garçon sur son mutisme.

Etonnamment, leur situation s'était un peu détendue le lendemain, sans pour autant que cette détente n'apporte une amélioration définitive. Lucius devait avouer qu'il avait fort peu goûté le déroulement de cette journée mais à quelque chose malheur est bon. Alors que le Survivant grignotait un toast du bout des lèvres, apparemment pas décidé à manger convenablement, une chouette brune des plus ordinaire s'était faufilée par Merlin seul sait quel trou de souris pour lancer dans l'assiette de Lucius une enveloppe dont la couleur cramoisie et les tressaillements répétés n'avaient rien présagé de positif. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste pour au choix l'ouvrir ou la détruire, elle lui avait explosé au visage, le couvrant d'une substance qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du pus de Bubobulb, tandis qu'une voix glaciale de fureur s'élevait dans la pièce.

_Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu de ne plus porter la main sur mon filleul, Lucius ? Tu as bien de la chance que je ne puisse te tuer sans également faire trépasser Harry car, crois-moi, je n'aurais pas hésité dans le cas contraire. Sache que je ne serais pas aussi généreux si jamais je devais de nouveau intervenir. _

_Quant à toi Harry, tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Quand je pense que j'ai dû l'apprendre d'Hermione ! Fais-moi l'honneur de me tenir au courant de ce genre de chose, veux-tu ? Je sais que je t'ai demandé d'essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente avec Lucius par tes propres moyens mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas là si tu as besoin de moi. Envoie-moi un hibou et laisse-moi savoir comment tu te sens, s'il te plait_.

Malgré l'intensité de la brûlure, Lucius savait qu'il n'avait pas volé la vengeance de l'animagus. Cela le peinait de l'admettre mais il l'avait mérité et, à ce moment, il avait même été jusqu'à apprécier la magnanimité de Sirius Black. Jusqu'à ce que Harry, perturbé, se dirige instinctivement vers lui pour l'aider et, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, appelle Severus par cheminette, ayant apparemment à cœur de ne pas soumettre Lucius à une intervention musclée de Poppy Pomfrey.

Là, Lucius avait déchanté.

Pas à cause d'Harry, non. Il était ravi que le garçon puisse encore s'inquiéter de son sort, aussi gryffondoresque et déplacée que soit cette tendance. Son geste spontané avait soulagé le vampire d'un poids qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas eu conscience de porter, le poids d'avoir détruit définitivement tout ce qui aurait pu être.

Severus l'avait ramené plutôt violemment à la dure réalité. Il s'était rapidement avéré que Sirius Black, se conformant à la lettre à sa réputation, ne s'était pas contenté de lui expédier un colis piégé au bubobulb. Il l'avait au préalable mélangé à une décoction d'armoise et de malvacées qui, une fois qu'elle avait facilité la pénétration cutanée de la mixture en allégeant sa consistance naturellement très pâteuse, intensifiait la sensation de brûlure sans qu'il soit possible de rien y faire. Severus l'avait débarrassé de la glu verdâtre qui le recouvrait et lui avait fourni un pot d'onguent pour soigner sa chair à vif mais il n'avait pas été en mesure de soulager la douleur ardente qui avait persisté trois jours malgré l'absence totale de marques sur son visage.

Potter n'avait pas réagit depuis. Il était resté d'apparence parfaitement calme et composé, n'avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole à Lucius et le laissait se nourrir sans rechigner mais sans participer pour autant. Lucius n'était même plus capable de savoir si oui ou non le garçon éprouvait une excitation physique lors de la morsure puisque celui-ci ne lui permettait pas de s'abreuver à sa gorge malgré l'expérience désastreuse qu'ils avaient subie auparavant avec leur tentative au poignet. Il ne savait pas davantage s'il lui faisait mal ou non, le visage de marbre du Gryffondor ne laissant rien paraître à l'exception d'une résignation digne d'un condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur. Peut-être laissait-il ses sentiments émerger après, mais il s'enfermait toujours un long moment dans la salle de bain et Lucius n'osait jouer les intrus.

Un être froid et compassé. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait d'un Gryffondor exubérant et joyeux. Certes, pas si rieur depuis que Lucius avait fait irruption sans crier gare dans son existence mais tout de même. Il voyait bien à l'expression de Severus, de Draco et des autres habitants du château que quelque chose avait changé.

Par-dessus le marché, il n'était pas parvenu à obtenir gain de cause en ce qui concernait l'opération du jour. Il avait insisté auprès de tout le monde, Dumbledore y compris, pour que Potter ne participe pas à la chasse aux Horcruxes et ne soit pas même mis au courant de la date du report et de l'heure de leur départ. Tous semblaient parfaitement d'accord avec lui et le gosse n'avait pas été prévenu. Tout du moins le croyait-il jusqu'à ce que son horripilant calice se montre à l'instant même où ils partaient et agrippe la manche de Kingsley Shacklebolt alors que le Portoloin illégal se déclanchait. Comment il avait su où les trouver, Lucius l'ignorait et se promettait d'exiger de lui des explications.

De toutes les bêtises qu'il aurait pu faire, il fallait qu'il choisisse la plus dangereuse, bien entendu ! Une fois sur place, il était hors de question de le renvoyer ou eux-mêmes n'auraient plus le moyen de repartir. Il avait bien fallu le garder avec eux. Lucius pensa fugitivement que ne pas ressentir les sentiments de son calice n'était pas une malédiction en cet instant. S'il avait perçu la plus petite étincelle de satisfaction chez le jeune homme, il l'aurait attaché au lit pour quinze jours et tant pis pour les commérages !

Guidé par la vague lueur à peine perceptible au fond du boyau rocailleux dans lequel la petite troupe progressait, Lucius hâta le pas. Il savait que les autres auraient des difficultés à le suivre mais il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser. Il déboucha finalement dans une vaste caverne éclairée par une étendue d'eau presque phosphorescente dont l'absolue tranquillité ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Un vieux radeau rongé par les vers était accoté à la berge de pierre et un îlot se discernait plus ou moins au centre du lac. Connaissant les crises de paranoïa aigue du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne doutait pas un instant que l'Horcruxe ne se situe précisément sur ce vague amas pierreux entouré par l'eau trop calme.

Il traversait précautionneusement la grotte jusqu'au radeau lorsque les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent sur ses talons, papillonnant des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Au vu de la solidité plus que précaire de la vieille souche qui leur servirait d'embarcation, Lucius interpella Dumbledore et un conciliabule plus tard, il fut décidé qu'eux deux seulement se rendraient sur l'îlot. La moue qui s'installa immédiatement sur le visage de son calice incita Lucius à se méfier de ces faits et gestes pendant que Shacklebolt et Tonks se déployaient pour couvrir la zone.

Grand bien lui en prit car à peine avait-il poussé le bois vermoulu loin de la berge que Harry Potter sautait, se moquant apparemment bien de transpercer la fragile construction en atterrissant à pieds joints dessus. Il faillit tomber à l'eau, n'ayant pas prévu que Lucius ait fait prendre l'eau au bateau en biais. Le vampire le rattrapa in extremis et le fusilla du regard, prêt à hurler, lorsque Dumbledore posa une main parcheminée sur son bras, attirant son attention sur les ombres mouvantes sous la surface de l'eau. Il était impossible de les distinguer avec suffisamment de précision pour les identifier mais Lucius sécurisa néanmoins instinctivement son calice sur le radeau, pestant intérieurement contre les mages noirs hystériques et les calices capricieux.

La traversée se fit sans encombre, Potter ayant eu la bonne idée de rester immobile dans son coin. Dumbledore le considérait d'ailleurs avec un regard curieux comme pour chercher à comprendre les raisons qui motivaient le jeune homme à s'incruster dans cette aventure sans prendre la peine de seulement proposer son aide à Lucius pour ramer. Non pas qu'il en ait besoin le moins du monde, mais une marque de sollicitude était toujours appréciable. L'absence de réaction de Potter sembla sérieusement intriguer le directeur de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent l'amas de pierrailles au centre du lac et que le vieux sorcier se focalise de nouveau sur la tâche à accomplir.

Un petit piédestal orné arrivant à peu près à hauteur de la hanche de Lucius se trouvait de guingois sur le versant opposé à l'entrée de la caverne. En s'approchant, ils constatèrent qu'il comportait une vasque de volume réduit et remplie d'un liquide mauve pâle au fond duquel baignait gentiment un médaillon avec sa chaîne. Bien que n'ayant pas le génie de Severus pour les potions, Dumbledore était loin de l'ignorance et il se pencha pour renifler le breuvage.

- Poison, décréta-t-il rapidement.

- Il n'y a qu'à vider la vasque, intervint pour la première fois Harry.

- Avec quel récipient ? Connaissant le Lord, cette mixture est sûrement toxique par simple contact, répondit Lucius, réfrénant difficilement la pointe hautaine qui cherchait à s'immiscer dans ses paroles. Le moment était vraiment mal choisi pour caresser son calice à rebrousse-poil.

- En cassant la colonne ?

Le garçon n'avait visiblement pas les mêmes scrupules que Lucius s'il en jugeait par le ton acide et ironique de sa voix. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre…

- Allons, Harry mon petit, nous ne devons utiliser la magie qu'en dernier recours si nous voulons éviter de donner l'alarme et de voir Voldemort en personne se présenter devant nous. Si je ne m'abuse, ce fort joli piédestal est en marbre et, quoi qu'il soit de travers, solidement arrimé au sol. Je doute que tu puisses le casser à coups de pied.

- Moi non, mais lui peut-être.

Le signe de tête sec avait bien été lancé dans sa direction, Lucius n'hallucinait pas. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, voilà qu'un Gryffondor illuminé voulait le voir briser un bloc de marbre à mains nues ? Au prix de la manucure ? Mais quelle idée !

- Et tu iras chercher le médaillon au fond du lac, avec ces bestioles qui rôdent et sans toucher directement le métal ? Ne sois donc pas stupide et laisse-nous faire.

Un flash de colère traversa l'esprit de Lucius alors que Potter étrécissait les yeux, les joues soudainement enflammées et la bouche boudeuse. Il allait devoir expliquer au jeune homme qui lui faisait face qu'il n'était pas opportun d'arborer une telle expression en public, pas depuis qu'elle réveillait en Lucius une furieuse envie de faire disparaître cette lèvre inférieure rebondie entre les siennes pour effacer cette moue de son visage. Quant à savoir depuis quand un Potter en colère était si attrayant, il l'ignorait et n'avait certes pas le temps de se poser la question.

- Dites-moi, Lucius… Vous qui portez toujours sur vous tout ce qu'il convient, n'auriez-vous pas une paire de gants en peau de dragon ? s'enquit Dumbledore, brisant net le duel visuel dans lequel s'étaient engagés les deux sorciers.

- Vous estimez que cette charmante concoction mauve ne va pas les digérer en quelques secondes ? Pour ma part, j'en doute fort.

- Oh non, je ne sous-entends pas que ce liquide soit inoffensif. Du tout. Mais ce qui est toxique pour un humain ne le sera peut-être pas autant pour vous, d'autant plus si vous agissez avec la rapidité surnaturelle qui est la vôtre. Avec des gants, vous diminuez encore les risques.

- Je ne maîtrise encore qu'approximativement mes pouvoirs, déclara-t-il prudemment.

_Ce vieux manipulateur a de la ressource… Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il nous faudrait emporter une louche en or massif pour récupérer un médaillon ? Mais d'où le Lord peut-il bien sortir des idées pareilles, vraiment ! Il ne pouvait pas le mettre dans un écrin et le poser par terre, non ? Ma manucure est fichue, c'est certain… J'enverrai la note de la prochaine à Dumbledore, soin des mains compris, il rira moins…_

- J'ai toute confiance dans votre extrême générosité, mon cher Lucius, et je ne sous-estime point vos compétences.

_Les flatteries ne te mèneront nulle part avec moi, vieil emplumé… _

- Je peux toujours essayer.

Son ton trahissait intégralement son doute et Lucius s'avança vers la vasque en enfilant lentement ses gants, soupirant mentalement de devoir détruire une paire qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il prit note d'ajouter le coût d'une nouvelle paire faite sur mesure à la facture déjà dodue que recevrait Dumbledore et plongea la main gauche dans le liquide. La mixture était plus visqueuse qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord et le médaillon ne vint pas sans quelques efforts malgré la rapidité avec laquelle il tentait d'agir. Quel que soit ce mélange corrosif, il était fortement basique et le cuir de dragon ne résista pas bien longtemps sous l'assaut, se dissolvant progressivement par plaques. Dès que sa peau fut mise à nu, la douleur fusa, bien plus intense que ce que Black avait pu lui infliger quelques jours auparavant. Il resserra sa prise sur le bijou et retira sa main aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, les dents enfoncées dans la chair tendre de sa joue pour ne pas hurler.

Potter ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, visiblement trop en colère pour se préoccuper de son état, tandis que Dumbledore se précipitait avec une bourse pour l'Horcruxe. Une fois l'objet succinctement essuyé et sagement enfermé dans sa prison de tissu sans nul doute garnie de tous les sorts de protection imaginables, le vénérable sorcier la confia à Potter puis utilisa un pan de sa robe pour retirer les restes du gant plus ou moins incrusté dans la peau de Lucius et éponger autant de liquide que possible. Lucius serra les dents et ne prononça pas un une parole malgré l'envie tenace de hurler des insanités à la tête du directeur de Poudlard, avant de repartir en direction de leur embarcation de fortune aussi vite qu'il le put.

Il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi le manque de réaction d'Harry le chagrinait. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était inquiété de sa santé lorsque la Beuglante de Sirius Black lui avait explosé au visage… Toujours est-il qu'il se serait attendu à un tressaillement ou à une lueur de compassion, pas à ce stoïcisme bouddhiste qui correspondait peu au garçon tête brûlée et passionné qu'il avait côtoyé. A moins qu'il n'y ait davantage à découvrir derrière cette apparence de coucou déplumé et chétif qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Severus l'avait jadis mis en garde de ne pas juger trop promptement des qualités hypothétiques ou réelles du Survivant, lui déclarant qu'il pouvait parfois s'avérer surprenant. La manière positivement serpentarde dont le jeune homme se comportait en présence de Dumbledore était en soit déjà suffisamment étonnante.

Il allait probablement devoir s'armer de plus de patience qu'il ne l'avait imaginé avant de pouvoir comprendre l'étrange créature qu'était son calice. Un mélange aussi inattendu de docilité, de détermination et de résistance plus ou moins passive méritait certainement que l'on s'y intéresse de près.

Ils embarquèrent derechef, Potter grognant sous l'effort qu'il dut faire pour propulser le frêle esquif loin de la rive. Si l'aller s'était avéré exempt d'ennui de toute sorte, le retour ne fut pas si aisé.

Ils avaient parcouru approximativement la moitié du chemin lorsque l'attaque survint. Potter, qui boudait une rame à la main et les faisaient avancer sans grande célérité, poussa un jappement aigu et disparut sous la surface phosphorescente dans un grand moulinet désespéré, happé par ce qui ressemblait à un bras grisâtre. Le contrôle plus ou moins conscient que le jeune homme exerçait sur son esprit se rompit sous l'effet de la peur et une vague puissante d'émotions déferla dans le cerveau de Lucius. Une belle salade russe de colère rentrée, de crainte, d'inquiétude, de dégoût, de culpabilité et de panique submergea l'aristocrate, le poussant à réagir instinctivement. Le vampire ne se posa pas de question : son calice était en danger et son aide était requise.

Ne prenant cette fois pas le temps de se morfondre sur l'état piteux qui serait celui de sa garde-robe après un bain de minuit entièrement vêtu dans cette eau peu catholique, il plongea à la suite d'Harry Potter. Etrangement lumineuse en surface, l'eau s'avérait glauque et ténébreuse dès que l'on s'y enfonçait. S'il n'avait pas eu cette connaissance instinctive du lieu où se trouvait son calice, il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais retrouvé tant la lumière faisait défaut mais heureusement pour Harry Potter, il fallait davantage qu'un peu d'eau pour brouiller les sens d'un vampire.

Le liquide glacé lui avait presque fait perdre le souffle et Lucius se félicita pour la première fois d'être moins sensible aux conditions extérieures que par le passé. Le contact de l'eau apaisa partiellement l'intense brûlure qui irradiait dans sa main gauche pour remonter le long des nerfs de son bras et il s'inquiéta brièvement de la population microbienne qui pullulait certainement dans cette mare stagnante avant que son cerveau ne revienne promptement se concentrer sur le problème actuel, stimulé par une sensation d'étouffement en provenance de son calice. Se fiant uniquement à l'impression diffuse qui lui dictait que Potter se trouvait au fond du lac, il nagea efficacement vers la fange caillouteuse qu'il ne discernait que très vaguement dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il sentait son calice plus proche, presque à portée de sa main.

Il tendit les bras devant lui, pratiquement en aveugle bien qu'il perçoive tout de même des formes imprécises plus sombres que l'eau environnante, et commença à brasser l'eau, rencontrant dans le mouvement des créatures huileuses et élusives qu'il préférait ne pas identifier. Ses doigts se refermèrent finalement sur un pan de tissu rêche sur lequel il tira. Le lien réagit aussitôt par une onde supplémentaire de panique, lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait bien de Potter, le jeune homme craignant sûrement une autre attaque. La résistance vint bien vite se faire sentir et Lucius sentit son calice être tiré dans l'autre sens, vers le fond.

Ne s'embarrassant pas de subtilités, il referma ses mains sur ce qu'il découvrit être les jambes de Potter et progressa le long de son calice, ne lâchant jamais plus d'une main à la fois pour ne pas risquer de le voir s'envoler dans les profondeurs du lac. Il eut bien du mal à parvenir jusqu'au ravisseur à travers les moulinets de bras et de jambes que le pauvre calice paniqué lançait en tous sens dans l'espoir qu'on le laisse partir, mais il y parvint finalement, s'étant pris quelques coups au passage. Il rencontra soudainement une chair différente de celle, ferme, de son calice. Une chair presque spongieuse, molle et visqueuse. Il sentit distinctement les os du bras qu'il tenait et la conclusion fut rapide.

_Inférius ! Surtout ne pas me faire griffer ou mordre… _

Lucius serra aussi fort qu'il put. Il savait que les Inférii n'avaient à priori pas le même rapport à la douleur que les êtres vivants suite à la dégénérescence des fibres nerveuses que la mort entraînait mais, douleur ou non, la créature maléfique éprouverait certainement quelques difficultés à maintenir efficacement son calice avec un bras cassé. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour sentir les os craquer et se briser. Surpris, l'Inférius en lâcha sa proie et Lucius en profita pour immédiatement remonter vers la surface. Il ne sentait plus grand-chose émaner de son calice qui ne se débattait plus et ce constat était inquiétant. Le garçon avait passé plus de temps que lui sous l'eau et il n'avait pas la même résistance, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait probablement eu le souffle coupé par sa chute. Lucius n'avait pas de temps à perdre car il faisait un bien mauvais secouriste et ne savait pas le moins du monde comment ranimer un noyé.

Peu avant qu'il atteigne enfin le liseré lumineux qui marquait la surface de l'eau, une violente douleur lui déchira la cheville. Il sentait à la perfection dans sa chair chacune des griffes acérées qui terminaient les doigts d'un Inférius, doigts refermés autour de son pied et qui stoppèrent net sa progression. Il perçut tout à coup d'autres doigts frôler son autre jambe et il commença à envoyer des coups de pied dans toutes les directions pour ne pas risquer de se voir entraîner au fond, les jambes immobilisées, incapable de riposter sans lâcher son calice. La pointe de sa botte rencontra un corps mou et la masse sombre qui se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement de lui se dispersa.

Ne parvenant pas à déloger l'Inférius qui s'était pris d'affection pour sa cheville, Lucius reprit sa nage vigoureuse. Le plus important était de limiter les risques de noyade pour son calice, le reste viendrait après. Crevant la surface de l'eau, Lucius vit la mine inquiète de Dumbledore toute proche, le vieillard s'étant pratiquement allongé à plat ventre sur le radeau pour tenter de voir ce qui se déroulait dans les profondeurs. Par chance il avait reparu à la surface à proximité du bateau et non à l'autre extrémité de l'étang. Il tendit son calice au vieil homme et lui souffla que le lac était peuplé d'Inférii avant de se sentir happé sous l'eau de nouveau.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était bien ennuyé.

Il se trouvait au milieu de nulle part, sur une piètre excuse de radeau, en compagnie d'un Harry Potter à demi noyé qui avait heureusement recraché une belle quantité d'eau une fois sorti de la masse liquide. La respiration du jeune homme était saccadée et faible, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas à inquiéter le directeur, il portait autour du cou de longues lacérations, peu profondes mais visiblement faites par des griffes. Les griffures ou morsures d'Inférius étaient plus mauvaises encore que celles d'un chien enragé et le séjour dans l'eau des créatures en question ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la santé du Gryffondor, d'autant plus que les marques rouges adoptaient déjà cet air boursouflé et malsain des plaies infectées.

Pour ne rien arranger, Lucius Malfoy avait disparu sous l'eau et Albus ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour l'aider. Sans utiliser la magie, il ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours et quand bien même il se résignerait à lancer un sortilège d'une utilité certaine, qu'adviendrait-il du vampire ?

Albus pouvait transformer toute l'eau du lac en flammes ardentes mais les vampires réagissaient notoirement mal en présence de feu.

Il pouvait évaporer toute l'eau mais comment faire remonter Lucius sur la berge à temps pour éviter Voldemort qui ne manquerait pas de débarquer avec armes et bagages ? Certains vampires possédaient le pouvoir de voler – sans balai, cela va sans dire – mais Lucius était trop novice pour voir une telle aptitude se développer, même dans les circonstances les plus exigeantes.

Il pouvait transformer l'eau en un quelconque toxique pour les Inférii mais encore une fois, il était impossible de prédire ce qui arriverait à Lucius.

Il pouvait essayer d'annuler le sortilège qui animait ces cadavres ambulants mais s'il n'utilisait pas le contre-sort approprié à la formule de Voldemort, il pouvait potentiellement ramener à cette pseudo-vie infernale tout ce que les entrailles du lac recélaient comme créatures mortes, option d'autant moins réjouissante que Lucius n'était pas par définition vivant et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si le sort l'affecterait ou non.

Il ne pouvait risquer l'avenir de manière inconsidérée mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester là à ne rien faire, les bras croisés. Même si la probabilité que Lucius se noie était infinitésimale, Albus ne pouvait pas patienter éternellement : Harry avait besoin de soins qu'il n'était pas à même de lui prodiguer.

En désespoir de cause, le vénérable directeur se pencha sur les coupures suintantes qui ornaient le cou de son élève et, alors qu'il appuyait doucement du bout du doigt sur les berges de l'une d'elles, il se fit violemment arroser d'eau par un Lucius à la mine affreuse. Sa pâleur vampirique était accentuée par l'assombrissement de ses cheveux trempés et ses yeux brillaient fiévreusement. Il gronda sèchement en direction d'Albus, qui retira immédiatement sa main du cou d'Harry sous le regard peu amène du vampire, et aida Lucius à reprendre place sur l'embarcation.

Bien que dans une forme physique qui laissait à désirer, Albus prit sur lui de conduire l'esquif au bord du lac, espérant que les silhouettes encore lointaines de Kingsley et de Nymphadora lui viendraient en aide pour accoster. Ce genre d'aventures n'était vraiment plus de son âge !

* * *

Manoir Riddle, quelque part, même nuit.

Lord Voldemort goûta encore quelques instants de calme, profitant tant qu'il pouvait de cette langueur qui l'envahissait toujours après un orgasme satisfaisant. Il sentait dardés sur lui les yeux bleus glacés de Narcissa et savait qu'il ne pouvait différer plus longtemps sa libération.

Cette femme était certes d'une remarquable beauté mais sa passivité sexuelle commençait à sérieusement l'exaspérer. Il avait trouvé assez réjouissant au départ de pouvoir faire d'elle absolument tout ce qu'il voulait sans qu'elle ne se rebiffe. Il l'avait considéré comme une victoire sur Lucius, sachant pertinemment que l'aristocrate ne partageait plus le lit de sa femme depuis des années et que, même à l'époque où la venue d'un héritier avait été une motivation suffisante pour Narcissa, les rumeurs sur les limitations qu'elle imposait à son mari étaient célèbres parmi les Mangemorts.

Avec lui, pas de limites.

Mais aucune passion.

Il en regrettait presque certaines fois de ne pas avoir appelé Bellatrix. Elle avait beau être folle furieuse et dépourvue de charme physique après des années passées enfermée à Azkaban, elle ne manquait pas d'enthousiasme.

Retenant un soupir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna et ôta le bâillon qu'il avait placé entre les lèvres de Narcissa dès son arrivée au Manoir. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre se plaindre fielleusement qu'il ne l'avait pas écoutée, qu'il ne la traitait pas comme une dame était en droit de l'exiger, il voulait juste un corps chaud et ouvert pour lui. Maintenant qu'il avait pris ce qu'il souhaitait, il n'avait plus le choix : il lui fallait bien détacher les poignets soigneusement enchaînés à la tête de lit et libérer cette langue de vipère.

Il défit les liens qui tendaient les bras de Narcissa au-dessus de sa tête d'un léger mouvement de baguette et posa la question fatidique :

- Qu'avais-tu à dire ?

- Je peux enfin en parler ? Après avoir été obligée de demeurer dans cette infâme masure plus d'une semaine avec ma sœur qui me piaille dans les oreilles en permanence ?

- Cesse tes geignements infernaux où je te rattache ! Et cette fois le plaisir sera l'élément le plus éloigné qui soit de ta pensée, je te le promets, siffla-t-il, une migraine commençant déjà à pointer le bout de son nez alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Je ne geins pas, protesta Narcissa qui prit garde de cependant baisser d'un ton tout en frottant ses poignets rougis par le frottement des chaînes. Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être traitée si cavalièrement par qui que ce soit !

- Tu n'as pas à te croire au-dessus de mes lois sous prétexte que tu ouvres les cuisses, Narcissa. Quand je t'ordonne de ne pas me déranger et de rentrer chez ton mari, tu exécutes. Suis-je bien clair ?

Les yeux rouge sombre étincelaient d'une fureur grandissante et Narcissa, qui avait encore en mémoire ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait à une moldue qui avait osé lui cracher au visage lorsqu'elle avait été amenée prisonnière devant lui, baissa les yeux et domina sa rancœur. Braquer contre elle le Lord ne la mènerait nulle part et son but était de le voir s'en prendre à Lucius, pas à elle.

- Limpide, répondit-elle d'une voix nettement plus mielleuse.

Bien sûr, le Lord n'était pas idiot, il comprendrait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite mais il ne pourrait pas ouvertement lui reprocher son langage. Elle tenta d'oublier que l'homme n'avait nul besoin d'un prétexte pour torturer quelqu'un et reprit précautionneusement la parole.

- Mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que je ne puisse plus entrer sur les terres de la famille Malfoy. Ni accéder à leurs comptes bancaires.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

* * *

Poudlard, appartements de Lucius Malfoy, trois jours plus tard.

Harry entrouvrit les yeux. La lumière douce et tamisée lui écorcha les pupilles et il referma de suite les paupières. Grognant légèrement, il chercha à se nicher davantage dans la chaleur qui l'environnait pour faire calmement l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait entraperçu et de ce dont il se souvenait.

La raideur de ses membres et le brouillard épais qui collait à son cerveau étaient symptomatiques des réveils à l'infirmerie après plusieurs jours de sommeil plus ou moins comateux, plus ou moins magiquement induit. Ce qui l'intriguait était l'absence d'odeurs aseptisées. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps dans le royaume de Madame Pomfrey pour le reconnaître les yeux fermés. Mais là, rien… Un léger fumet de parfum peut-être, quelque chose de discret. Cela ne l'avançait guère.

Il n'avait pas vu grand-chose en dehors d'un plafond blanc et d'un trop plein de lumière mais les draps étaient beaucoup trop doux sur sa peau, l'oreiller trop moelleux comparativement à ces anorexiques excuses de coussins que Poppy faisait passer pour des traversins. Non, il n'était définitivement pas à l'infirmerie.

- Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler, Lord Malfoy. Je sais que vous répugnez à laisser votre calice aussi affaibli en présence d'un tiers mais je vais avoir besoin d'un minimum d'intimité avec Mr Potter, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- …

- Mais bien entendu, vous pouvez rentrer dans la pièce si vous sentez que c'est nécessaire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il se réveille, c'est qu'il va mieux.

Harry lutta pour conserver les yeux ouverts cette fois, occasionnant quelques pleurs au passage, mais il fut en mesure de voir Poppy Pomfrey franchir le seuil de la porte. Il reconnut alors les lieux. Il était tout simplement dans le lit de Lucius.

L'infirmière s'approcha tranquillement et agita sa baguette en tous sens autour de lui avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit et de lui parler.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

- Bof. Courbaturé, vaseux, cotonneux… énuméra le Gryffondor d'une voix rauque et un peu sifflante.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Tu viens de passer trois jours dans ce lit à récupérer de tes blessures. Tu n'es pas encore entièrement remis.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Lord Malfoy ne m'a probablement pas tout dit si j'en juge par l'air à la fois affolé et courroucé qu'il avait lorsqu'il t'a ramené ici, mais dans les grandes lignes, voici ce qui t'est arrivé : tu as bu la tasse, été griffé par un Inférius et un séjour dans une eau stagnante n'a pas arrangé l'infection.

Oh oui, l'eau… Il se rappelait maintenant. Il ramait dans cette caverne, d'une humeur massacrante comme il l'était toujours ces derniers temps, lorsqu'on l'avait agrippé par derrière. Il se souvenait de la chute dans les eaux glaciales de ce lac souterrain. Il en avait eu le souffle coupé mais la créature qui l'avait attrapé avait continué à l'éloigner de la surface dans une immensité de mélasse noire et impénétrable. Il avait bêtement paniqué, incapable de réfléchir alors qu'il s'enfonçait inexorablement. La main de Malfoy en se posant sur sa jambe lui avait fait perdre le peu de cohérence qui lui restait avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reconnaître le vampire et de se dire qu'il ne s'était certes pas donné la peine de prendre un bain de minuit juste pour prêter main forte à l'Inférius.

Ensuite…

Et bien la suite était plutôt floue. Il se remémorait vaguement une cuisante douleur à la gorge puis plus rien.

- Ça te revient ? s'enquit gentiment Poppy qui l'avait laissé partir dans ses pensées.

- Plus ou moins…

- Les événements risquent de ne jamais être très clairs mais je suis certaine que Lord Malfoy se fera un plaisir de te raconter tout cela en détail. En attendant, il faut que nous parlions de ta santé. L'eau qui s'est infiltrée dans tes poumons a causé une infection bronchique qui est en bonne voie de guérison. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu ne sortiras pas dehors et tu éviteras les courants d'air autant que possible. Pas d'escapade à la volière ou autre billevesée de cet acabit. Je ne veux pas voir une surinfection s'installer. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

- Oui, ronchonna Harry. Moins de liberté d'action signifiait plus de temps à passer avec Malfoy et ça…

- Je sais que cela ne te plait pas, je connais les jeunes gens, mais crois-moi, tu aimeras encore moins te trouver à l'infirmerie avec un sortilège très semblable à celui du Têtenbulle pour t'aider à respirer et filtrer l'air. Donc pas de vagabondage ! Prends garde lorsque tu te douches à ne pas mouiller les bandages que tu portes au cou. Ils couvrent les griffures d'Inférius et il vaut mieux les garder au sec. Les plaies répondent bien au traitement et au baume détoxifiant de Severus mais la prudence reste de mise si nous voulons éviter l'aggravation. Je vérifierais l'état de cicatrisation des griffes tous les jours. Le matin, comme ça je pourrais refaire le pansement si tu l'as mouillé. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Autre point : tu dois prendre une batterie complète de potions pour traiter les infections et combattre les effets de l'Inférius. Si on ajoute ce fait à ton état général, Lord Malfoy ne peut pas se nourrir normalement, il risquerait de te prendre trop de sang, voire de s'empoisonner avec l'une des potions qui, en grande quantité, n'est pas recommandée pour son espèce. De ce fait, je te prélèverais tous les matins une certaine quantité de sang pour qu'il puisse subvenir à ses besoins. Ne prends pas cet air paniqué et verdâtre, je le fais déjà depuis deux jours et tu ne t'en portes pas plus mal. Lui fait grise mine mais je peux le comprendre.

- Comment ça, 'lui on peut le comprendre' ? s'insurgea Harry, oubliant momentanément sa faiblesse et tentant de se redresser sur les oreillers. Son corps se rappela bien vite à son bon souvenir et il retomba lourdement sur le matelas, son cerveau dansant le hip-hop à l'intérieur de son crâne.

- Tssssssk… Ai-je omis de te dire que tu dois rester au repos au lit pour au moins deux semaines ? Pour aller te laver ou pour aller aux toilettes, demande de l'aide à Lord Malfoy, ou à moi lorsque je suis là. Il est hors de question que tu te lèves seul pour l'instant, tu n'es pas encore assez fort. En ce qui concerne ta remarque, sache qu'il est très difficile à supporter pour un vampire que quelqu'un prélève du sang à son calice. Il le perçoit presque comme un mari jaloux surprenant sa femme dans le lit d'un autre alors que le calice ne ressent pas d'effet, du moins au début. Si mes souvenirs de ma formation d'infirmière ne m'induisent pas en erreur, il me semble qu'au bout d'un temps variable et propre à chaque calice celui-ci commence à se sentir lourd et cotonneux avant de réclamer la morsure du vampire. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais bien compris les motifs sous-jacents, l'arrêta-t-elle alors qu'Harry allait protester à cor et à cri.

Poppy considéra quelques instants son patient, sa mine défaite et l'expression de pur martyr qu'il prenait dès qu'une allusion à Lucius Malfoy parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle comprenait qu'il puisse se montrer méfiant vis-à-vis d'un homme qui ne l'avait jusqu'à présent pas vraiment bien traité, mais il n'avait pas vu l'angoisse absolue dans le regard de l'aristocrate lorsqu'il était revenu de ce lieu quelconque qui grouillait d'Inférii, son calice inerte entre les bras. L'homme avait beau être conscient que des soins médicaux s'imposaient, il avait été atrocement difficile d'approcher d'Harry, les yeux du vampire se glaçant à chaque tentative, ses crocs se découvrant chaque fois un peu plus. Poppy aurait cette nuit-là préféré aller voler un œuf sous le nez d'un Magyar à Pointes plutôt que de persister à tenter de persuader Lucius Malfoy de la laisser faire son travail.

- Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas ma place et que je n'ai pas de conseils à te donner alors je vais simplement de te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi, si tu le veux bien. Pourrais-tu dans les jours qui viennent voir les actes de Lucius Malfoy comme tu verrais ceux de n'importe qui, comme étant les actes de n'importe quel être humain ? Sans penser à chaque fois 'c'est un Malfoy, où est le piège ?'.

- Pourquoi ? _C'est_ un Malfoy, il est dangereux.

- Pour que tu vois ce que j'ai vu ces trois derniers jours.

Poppy se leva, satisfaite de l'état physique de son patient tout comme de l'air franchement dubitatif qu'il arborait. Il y réfléchirait, c'était là tout ce qu'elle voulait.

- Je n'ai plus de recommandations à te faire, je vais te laisser. Je reviendrais demain matin pour te donner tes potions et t'examiner.

- Vous êtes sûre que je dois rester au lit deux semaines ? geignit Harry, se remémorant soudainement les consignes de l'infirmière alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

- Lord Malfoy m'a déclaré que le lien calice/vampire n'était pas achevé, alors la réponse est oui. Tu guérirais plus vite si le lien était établi.

- QUoi ? s'étouffa pitoyablement Harry, son esclandre avortant dans une quinte de toux.

- Mais que se passe-t-il là-dedans à la fin, rugit Lucius en entrant vivement, se plaçant instantanément entre son calice et l'infirmière.

- Harry, ne crie pas, tes poumons ne sont pas en état. Lord Malfoy, je compte sur vous pour expliquer à votre calice les raisons de son repos forcé.

Sur ces mots, Poppy quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

* * *

Harry évitait à tout prix de regarder Lucius Malfoy. Discuter avec Poppy l'avait épuisé et la cascade d'événements du dernier jour dont il avait le souvenir tournait à une allure folle dans son esprit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, d'organiser ses pensées, et cela ne passait pas par une engueulade avec le vampire.

A sa grande surprise, Lucius ôta sa robe de chambre, la posa soigneusement sur le dossier d'un fauteuil pour ne pas la froisser et vint se glisser dans les draps, attirant l'attention d'Harry sur la marque encore visible sur l'oreiller qui côtoyait le sien. Il lui sembla que le vampire ne s'était levé que pour aller chercher Poppy lorsqu'il avait amorcé son réveil et qu'il entendait désormais reprendre sa place.

Harry devait admettre que Lucius avait plutôt mauvaise mine. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses yeux cernés, et un bandage conséquent entourait sa main gauche. Mais alors que le Gryffondor pensait qu'il allait rester de son côté du lit, Lucius vint s'installer tout contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou en prenant garde à éviter les pansements, lançant un bras en travers de sa poitrine et faufilant une jambe entre les siennes.

Tétanisé, Harry ne put qu'émettre un couinement indigné.

- Sssshhhhhhhh… Ne t'énerve pas, tu dors contre moi depuis trois jours. Tu en as besoin et moi aussi. Dors, nous parlerons plus tard.

_Dormir ! Il en a de bonnes lui ! Il me colle là ! Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de me toucher, non ? J'ai une pancarte 'Papouillez-moi, je n'attends que ça !' tatouée sur le front ou quoi ?_

_Mais arrête de me serrer comme ça, sangsue ! Ah et il veut que je dorme !_

_Comme si je pouvais dormir avec tout ce qui se passe ! Ca m'apprendra à me laisser coincer par Malfoy ! Pfffffff… Pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette famille de cinglés !

* * *

_

**Flashback

* * *

**

Harry s'était éloigné de Lucius. La morsure était de plus en plus insupportable et il avait des difficultés grandissantes à ne pas le montrer. Il s'enfermait chaque jour un peu plus longtemps dans la salle de bain pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, laisser la douleur refluer. Il avait beau s'attendre à la souffrance et de ce fait mieux lui résister, il n'était pas de marbre et espérait de tout cœur que le vampire n'avait pas perçu dans sa démarche ou son comportement signe de son inconfort.

En émergeant de la salle de bain ce soir-là, il avait saisi la Carte du Maraudeur et s'était sauvé dans les couloirs du château, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la présence écrasante du vampire. Non pas que Lucius se soit de nouveau comporté en goujat et violeur potentiel depuis le samedi précédent mais Harry avait bien du mal à passer outre le fait que celui qui aurait dû le protéger l'ait attaqué, instinct ou pas, et trouvait carrément insurmontable le fait qu'une petite partie de lui avait apprécié la sensation d'être entièrement dominé.

En outre, sentir sur lui le regard métallique du vampire toute la journée devenait suffocant.

Il s'était finalement réfugié dans une salle inoccupée et humide des cachots, en plein territoire serpentard, le dernier endroit où l'on viendrait le chercher. Il broyait gentiment du noir dans son coin, baignant joyeusement dans ses idées dépressives lorsque la silhouette pâle, auréolée de cheveux blonds et aisément reconnaissable de Draco Malfoy s'était découpée dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Enfin je te trouve, Potter ! Tu ne pouvais pas te cacher ailleurs qu'ici, non ? râla immédiatement le blondinet qui slalomait entre les toiles d'araignées pendant du plafond.

- Va-t-en, Malfoy.

- Avec le mal que j'ai eu à te dénicher ? Certainement pas !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Personne ne peut donc me foutre la paix ?

- J'essaie de te parler depuis lundi et pas moyen. Entre mon père et tes Gryffondors tu es inapprochable.

- Si seulement… maugréa Harry dans un ricanement que Draco sentit à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour en rajouter une couche ou pour te chercher des poux dans la tête. Je suis loin d'approuver le comportement de mon père sur certains aspects et ce n'est pas simple pour moi de le voir sous un jour que j'aurais grandement préféré ignorer. D'un certain point de vue, je lui ressemble beaucoup et je sais que sa seule façon d'être suffit à te braquer. J'en joue depuis des années mais lui ne le fait pas exprès. Il ne lui vient pas spontanément à l'esprit que tu puisses ignorer tant de choses sur un monde dans lequel tu es célèbre depuis ta naissance ou presque. Il ne lui viendra pas à l'idée de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit, et certainement pas son propre comportement, si tu ne demandes pas.

- Ben voyons… souffla Harry, levant les yeux au plafond.

- Il est toujours ainsi, même avec moi ou bien ses employés ou ses associés. Si aucune précision n'est demandée, aucune précision n'est apportée. Il a horreur de parler pour ne rien dire et il ne sert à rien de te raconter tous les contes de fée sorciers si tu les connais déjà. Il n'est pas méchant, tu sais, mais son extérieur aristocratiquement froid n'est pas aisé à percer.

_**- Pas méchant**_ ? Tu _**oses**_ me dire ça, à moi ? Après ce qu'il…

- Tu n'as probablement pas réalisé à cause du choc mais mon père en a été aussi retourné que toi. Oui, oui, je sais, ça n'excuse rien, ne va pas me faire une crise d'apoplexie. Je veux juste dire qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore très bien le vampire en lui, pas plus que tu ne maîtrises le calice en toi je suppose. C'est une période d'adaptation à laquelle tu es sensé participer au lieu de te renfermer sur toi-même. Oui, c'est facile à dire, je sais, mais ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait, c'est assez difficile comme ça pour moi.

- Mais fais donc, fais donc…

Au point où il en était, Harry avait déjà tout entendu, il n'était plus à un empêcheur de déprimer en rond supplémentaire. Le Serpentard finirait bien par se lasser et par le laisser tranquille.

- Mon père est resté marié près de vingt ans à ma mère. Je ne peux pas dire que ces années furent idylliques, loin de là. Ma mère est une femme assez désintéressée. En dehors d'elle-même, peu de choses comptent. Je crois que je compte un peu et qu'elle tient à moi à sa manière mais elle est tout sauf démonstrative et son intérêt reste très factuel. Elle aime jouer à la famille unie en public, pour les réceptions et les grandes occasions, mais rien de plus. Elle prend toujours soin de me gâter et de m'envoyer des sucreries ou de nouveaux vêtements mais cela n'a pas grand-chose d'affectueux à mon sens : elle entretient son petit chien de salon. A côté de mon père, je suis bien loti. Ils ne se tolèrent que vaguement et préservent les apparences. Enfin, préservaient…

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Harry, curieux malgré lui et oubliant presque qu'il se fichait de la vie de Lucius comme sa première chaussette surdimensionnée.

- Ce genre de détail ne doit pas quitter la famille… mais je suppose que tu appartiens à la famille désormais, même si ce n'est pas encore officiel… Mais que j'entende la plus petite rumeur à ce sujet circuler dans l'école et je t'arrache les yeux, je te préviens !

Un bref signe de tête las lui ayant donné l'assentiment qu'il recherchait, Draco poursuivit :

- Mon père a un sens aigu du respect. Pour lui, qu'un mariage arrangé n'aboutisse pas au grand amour est parfaitement logique et je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais recherché la passion jusqu'ici. Mais aussi imposé que soit son ou sa partenaire, il lui reste fidèle, par respect envers cette personne et les liens, même maigres, qui les unissent. Il ne lui serait pas même venu à l'idée d'aller chercher dans le lit d'une autre ce qu'il n'avait pas dans celui de ma mère. Et non, je ne sais rien de la vie intime de mes parents, je préfère ne jamais rien en savoir ! Le fait est qu'ils ont fait chambre à part depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne alors il ne devait rien se passer entre eux de bien trépidant… Mon père se contentait jusqu'alors de payer les factures qui arrivaient et de laisser ma mère vaquer à ses occupations sans lui demander de comptes. Et puis nos futurs enfants sont arrivés et, avec eux, les ennuis. Cette peste rouquine qui se disait mon fils m'a appris les frasques de Pansy et j'ai annoncé à mon père mon intention de dénoncer le contrat de fiançailles entre nous. Le contrat a été immédiatement rompu mais mon père, toujours pratique, s'est lancé à la recherche de ma mère pour préparer une liste de candidates de remplacement. Il a découvert qu'elle le trompait et l'a mise au ban de la famille, ainsi qu'il en a parfaitement le droit.

Draco fit une pause avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de lâcher brutalement :

- Je ne veux pas que tout cela recommence ! Je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve à nouveau bloqué dans une relation froide et désintéressée parce qu'un Gryffondor obtus aura refusé d'ouvrir les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard et qu'il n'y ait plus de retour possible ! J'en ai marre de le voir lutter sans cesse contre sa propre nature parce que tu refuses de te laisser aller un minimum à la tienne. Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir que mon père est un être humain avec un cœur et des sentiments ? C'est si difficile ?

Exaspéré par la colère de Draco qu'il trouvait au demeurant parfaitement injustifiée, Harry avait quitté les lieux sans attendre et sans lui répondre, courant dans les couloirs jusqu'à sortir des cachots.

Il était outré ! Comment Draco Malfoy, le Prince des Glaces en personne, osait-il venir le trouver pour lui donner un cours sur les sentiments ? Surtout si cela concernait son père !

Mais quel toupet !

Décidément, les mâles Malfoy possédaient tous une belle dose d'arrogance et de bagout. Il fallait oser demander à une quasi-victime de comprendre le ressenti de son agresseur ! Psychomage serait certainement une carrière toute tracée pour Malfoy junior avec ses idées tarabiscotées et son manque total de moralité… Ah non mais vraiment !

Consultant le plan pour voir si Lucius était toujours dans ses appartements, dans l'espoir bien mince que le vampire n'y soit point et qu'il puisse profiter tranquillement du confort cossu du salon pour réfléchir, Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Que signifiait cette concentration anormale de sorciers dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Prenant un peu de temps pour lire les différentes étiquettes qui se chevauchaient régulièrement, Harry comprit que la mission qui avait été annulée la semaine passée à cause de la crise de Lucius devait avoir lieu ce soir.

Et il n'était pas même au courant !

Ah mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire !

Hors de lui et résolu à en découdre avec le péril quelconque au devant duquel il courrait, Harry partit à fond de train en direction du bureau du directeur, priant pour ne pas manquer le départ des membres de l'Ordre.

* * *

**Fin du Flashback

* * *

**

Malgré le peu de recul dont il disposait, Harry regrettait d'avoir foncé tête baissée dans une grotte inhospitalière envahie d'Inférii. Il s'était fait sérieusement remonter les bretelles par Dumbledore et par Lucius avant même de pouvoir poser un pied dans le boyau obscur qui aboutissait au lac et les conséquences de son séjour sous l'eau n'étaient pas des plus agréables.

Vraiment, il aurait dû s'abstenir. Maintenant il se retrouvait coincé au lit avec Lucius et aucun moyen de lui échapper. Non seulement il se sentait trop faible mais le vampire semblait bien avoir la bénédiction de la sévère infirmière. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas flanqué Draco Malfoy à la porte manu militari, hein ? Cet insupportable Serpentard avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds, et voilà le résultat ! Harry écopait, comme toujours !

Evidemment, à tête reposée, les paroles de Draco ne lui paraissaient pas si terribles. Le blondinet n'avait fait que lui parler de son père, qu'il connaissait certainement mieux que Harry. Assurément, ils ne voyaient pas l'arrogant aristocrate sous le même jour. Le jeune Serpentard réussissait à faire adopter à Lucius Malfoy une apparence humaine et plutôt sympathique que Harry n'entrapercevait pas le moins du monde. Il devait bien admettre qu'être forcé à voir ne serait que fugitivement Lucius comme un homme normal au lieu d'un monstre d'égoïsme et de cruauté l'avait fait dérailler et se jeter au devant du premier péril venu. Il n'était pas prêt à reconnaître que, quels que puissent être ses torts, le vampire avait aussi ses rêves et ses espoirs.

Peut-être voulait-il simplement une vie tranquille, loin de sa harpie de femme, mais Harry ne se sentait pas concerné. Il ne comprenait pas l'aristocrate et n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec lui, si ce n'est la manie de se retrouver embrigadé dans les aventures les plus farfelues. Il savait bien que nombre de couples n'avaient pas de bases plus solides que cela à leurs débuts et qu'on ne pouvait s'attendre à tout connaître d'une personne au premier regard, mais ce qu'il avait jusqu'ici glané de Lucius Malfoy ne lui donnait pas envie d'en savoir davantage.

Bien sûr, il restait le sexe, la base de plus d'une relation malgré le peu de pérennité que cela entraînait en général. L'homme était magnifique, il ne le niait pas mais il existait une vaste différence entre fantasmer sagement sur le père d'un ennemi d'enfance et partager effectivement son lit. Harry se disait de plus en plus souvent qu'il y aurait pire au monde que de perdre sa virginité avec un homme d'une telle beauté mais une petite voix soufflait toujours à ses oreilles qu'il ne pouvait être sûr qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il s'était comporté la semaine passée…

Et maintenant, il était allongé dans un lit, incapable de se dégager, le vampire enroulé autour de lui comme un serpent se dorant au soleil.

D'accord, Lucius Malfoy était très confortable mais tout de même ! Harry n'avait rien demandé. Durant la semaine qui venait de passer, le vampire l'avait laissé respirer de ce point de vue. Il le trouvait fréquemment collé à lui le matin mais l'aristocrate prenait toujours garde à ne pas s'installer trop près de lui le soir. Mais là… le corps tiède et douillet de Lucius épousait parfaitement le sien et son souffle ralenti par le sommeil lui chatouillait délicatement le cou, le faisant frissonner.

Son corps adolescent était aussi traître qu'un Snape mal luné et il se retrouva un peu malgré lui de plus en plus détendu. Le calice en Harry soupirait intérieurement d'aise à se sentir blotti dans les bras accueillants du vampire et le Gryffondor récalcitrant s'enfonça progressivement dans le sommeil, bercé par la respiration de Lucius.

* * *

Harry papillonna des yeux dans la semi obscurité reposante de la chambre et sa paire de lunettes toute neuve apparut soudainement devant son nez, emprisonnée entre deux doigts blancs. Il leva péniblement un bras raidi et engourdi par l'inactivité et les posa maladroitement à leur place, clignant des paupières pour s'habituer à la netteté de sa vision. Il ne s'imaginait pas avant que cette nouvelle paire n'arrive que le contour des objets puisse être si défini. Encore un point à mettre au crédit des Dursley et de leur manie de rogner systématiquement sur les dépenses dès lors qu'elles concernaient Harry. Lucius Malfoy avait bien des défauts mais il ne comptait certainement pas son argent.

Un verre d'eau bien frais, couvert d'une fine pellicule de condensation fut la seconde chose qui envahit son espace. Assoiffé, il tenta de se redresser, aidé par une main secourable et but doucement en dépit de son envie dévorante de finir le verre en une seule lampée, le choix lui étant ôté par la main qui maintenait le verre à l'inclinaison idoine. Une fois installé en position demi assise contre un matelas d'oreillers, Harry vit les couvertures être remontées sagement autour de son corps par un Lucius Malfoy au visage chiffonné qui s'enquit :

- As-tu faim ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, se promettant de rester prudent avec le vampire dont la sollicitude si différente de son comportement classique le surprenait.

- Toffy ! Un repas léger adapté à un malade, ordonna-t-il à l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait de ses appartements. D'abord, tu manges et ensuite je répondrais à tes questions. Cela te convient-il ?

- Oui…

Harry demeurait sur ses gardes, jugeant toujours Lucius comme un être méprisable, violent, et mauvais jusqu'à la moelle. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec l'aristocrate et il détestait cela. Avec les Dursley, les règles changeaient sans cesse et manquaient de cohérence mais il savait ce qu'il devait à tout prix éviter de faire pour ne pas se faire massacrer. Avec Lucius, impossible de savoir. Il lui reprochait presque de ne pas poser de questions mais débarquait, furieux et prêt à le frapper, si Harry restait hors de sa vue.

Il aurait dû s'en réjouir et non lui en vouloir…

Et maintenant quoi ? Il allait jouer les infirmières à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli ?

Pffff…

Harry ne lui donnait deux jours avant de péter à nouveau un câble pour une raison ou pour une autre. Un homme d'affaires froid comme Lucius ne pouvait pas avoir la moindre idée de la manière dont il convenait de s'occuper d'un malade, ni la patience nécessaire.

Le jeune homme reposa sa cuiller, n'ayant avalé que la moitié de son bol de bouillon de légumes parsemé de petits croûtons mais incapable de se nourrir davantage. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir l'estomac rempli de béton bien épais et il repoussa faiblement le plateau. Saisissant immédiatement l'allusion, Lucius s'en empara et le posa sur une table pour que l'elfe le récupère ultérieurement.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu commences à manger correctement. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux tenir toute la journée en ingurgitant à peine de quoi soutenir un moineau… A présent, je présume que tu as des questions ? demanda le vampire alors qu'il s'installait aux côtés d'Harry sur le lit, mais au-dessus des couvertures.

- Ça dépend… Vous allez y répondre ou pas ?

- Bien entendu, j'y répondrais. Je ne refuse jamais de répondre, à moins que tu n'aies dans l'idée de chercher à connaître des détails privés de ma vie alors que nous sommes en public. Auquel cas, je risque fort de ne pas accéder à ta requête sur le moment.

La méfiance ne disparut pas pour autant du regard émeraude de son calice et Lucius se demanda honnêtement s'il pouvait envisager un jour d'obtenir la confiance, même partielle, du garçon. Il admettait volontiers que certains de ces actes ne parlaient jusqu'ici guère en sa faveur mais les choses seraient tellement plus simples si l'étrange créature qu'était ce Gryffondor voulait bien y mettre du sien de temps à autre.

- Que s'est-il passé avec l'Horcruxe ? Est-il détruit ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très défiant, même envers son entourage proche. Il a très certainement placé nombre de sortilèges sur chaque Horcruxe et il vaudrait mieux les identifier avant de tenter quelque chose. L'utilisation d'un autre objet magique de même puissance serait ensuite une solution envisageable pour la destruction proprement dite, à moins que Severus ne soit à même de concocter une potion suffisamment corrosive.

- Il suffit de mettre Neville dans la même pièce que lui et il produira des chaudrons entiers de produits plus décapants et nocifs les uns que les autres… musa Harry.

- Oh, c'est à ce point ?

- La plupart du temps, oui. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre dans la grotte ? s'enquit Harry, désignant d'un petit signe de tête le pied bandé de Lucius qu'il apercevait pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

- Ceci m'est arrivé alors que je te remontais à la surface. J'ai eu maille à partir avec un groupe d'Inferii. Heureusement, je suis peu sujet à la noyade et l'empoisonnement dont tu souffres suite à tes propres griffures ne semble pas m'affecter outre mesure.

- J'aurais dû faire plus attention, murmura Harry, se sentant coupable quand bien même il s'agissait de Lucius.

Quoi qu'il fasse, quelles que soient les personnes qu'il côtoyait, tous finissaient irrémédiablement blessés ou morts. Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius – même si son décès n'avait au final été que temporaire – un nombre incalculable de sorciers et de moldus étaient morts à cause de lui. Ses amis avaient été blessés plus souvent qu'à leur tour, Snape ne comptait plus les risques qu'il avait pris pour protéger Harry et même Lucius Malfoy se voyait handicapé !

- Si je n'avais pas baissé ma garde, je ne me serais pas laissé entraîner bêtement au fond du lac… ajouta-t-il tout aussi bas, tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par le désespoir qui le prenait à la gorge chaque fois qu'il pensait aux pertes que cette guerre provoquait.

- Aucun d'entre nous ne savait quelles créatures peuplaient les lieux, personne n'est à blâmer. Tout du moins pour cela. Par contre, je serais très curieux de savoir ce qui t'a poussé à débarquer ainsi et à t'inviter dans cette mission dangereuse. J'ai insisté auprès de tout le monde pour que tu ne sois pas inclus et toi, tu t'en fiches.

- Et me prévenir, ça vous aurait effleuré ? cria Harry, soudainement furieux, ses idées noires oubliées. Non parce que comment je pouvais savoir moi, si on ne me dit jamais rien ? J'en ai marre à la fin ! Je ne suis pas un chiot qu'on emmène en promenade lorsqu'il fait beau et qu'on planque dès qu'il pleut… Je n'avais rien demandé, moi ! Je voulais juste un coin tranquille pour réfléchir quand Malfoy a débarqué. Il m'a énervé et j'ai foncé tête baissée quand j'ai vu que la mission était maintenue et qu'on allait partir sans moi ! Y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un fromage et…

- Harry ! l'interrompit vivement Lucius. Premièrement respire ! Tu souffres encore d'une infection bronchique, je te le rappelle. Ensuite, m'aurais-tu écouté si je t'avais annoncé que la mission avait lieu mais tu n'y étais pas convié ? Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de la semaine, ce que je peux comprendre, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pour ma part dû faire l'effort de te prévenir de quoi que ce soit. Tu n'étais de toute façon pas en état de courir par monts et par vaux après les événements de samedi, ainsi que nous avons pu le vérifier. Et qu'est-ce que Draco vient faire dans cette histoire ?

- Bah tiens, c'est facile de penser que je suis une babiole en sucre quand ça vous arrange mais que je peux servir de punching-ball à l'occasion ! râla hargneusement Harry, ne répondant pas aux questions du vampire.

Les doigts de Lucius se refermèrent soudainement sur son menton, sans aucune violence mais fermement, le forçant à tourner la tête.

- Harry Potter, tu es exaspérant ! Je fais mon possible pour ne pas trop m'imposer après le traumatisme que tu as subi à cause de moi et j'ai encore tort ? Il faudrait que tu me dises une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas le deviner. Ai-je fait quoi que ce soit qui se soit avéré contrariant durant la semaine qui vient de passer ? Où ai-je fais une erreur ?

- Partout !

Haussement du sourcil gauche.

- Nulle part !

Haussement du sourcil droit.

- Je ne sais pas… admit finalement le Gryffondor dépité, hypnotisé par les grands yeux argentés qui ne le lâchaient pas.

- Prenons les choses point par point alors, conclut le vampire, relâchant son calice. Ai-je été trop présent ?

- Oui.

- Dans quel sens ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir étouffé sous mon attention ou mes remarques.

- Je… votre regard. Je le sens posé sur moi… sans arrêt. C'est stressant. Et le contact. Après samedi… c'est… trop. Je ne peux pas…

- Quand on ne me parle pas et que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, j'ai tendance à chercher des indices comme je peux. Je n'ai tellement le choix pour ce qui est du contact physique. Je dois le maintenir où tu commenceras à avoir des crises de panique. Même lorsque j'essaye de dormir à l'autre extrémité du lit, je finis toujours au milieu sans m'en rendre compte. Mis à part cela, quelque chose d'autre aurait-il posé problème ?

- Mggggrrrbbblm…

- Si tu pouvais articuler un peu… J'ai une bonne ouie mais pas à ce point.

- La morsure.

- J'ose espérer que tu ne m'en rends pas responsable si elle était douloureuse… l'accusa Lucius. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tendu mon poignet que je sache.

- Je sais, souffla le jeune calice. Mais je… je ne pouvais pas… je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution…

- Pour éviter l'intimité de la morsure au cou, acheva Lucius, pensif. Je comprends que la perspective soit difficile à envisager mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas pour but de te faire souffrir ou de t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas te mordre pour l'instant alors nous aurons le temps de travailler sur ce problème durant ta convalescence.

Le silence tomba entre eux, léger et moins oppressant que de coutume, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry était littéralement confondu par le comportement de Lucius. Il attendait un vampire brutal et se retrouvait face à face avec un être qui lui semblait raisonnable et attentif à sa personne.

_Ca ne durera pas… C'est un Malfoy, il est nombriliste, forcément. Non ça ne durera pas, il va se lasser._

Lucius, quant à lui, disséquait patiemment chaque morsure de la semaine passée, étudiant ses souvenirs pour tenter de savoir jusqu'à quel point cela s'était avéré être une épreuve pour son calice. Il avait vu les cernes grandir, le teint pâlir, le garçon faiblir, mais il n'y avait prêté qu'une attention distraite, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre le silence obstiné du Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas noté de signes évidents de douleur et le blocage qui avait été imposé au lien n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

_Il dissimule trop. Presque autant que moi…Pour un Gryffondor de cet âge c'est vraiment inhabituel. Je me demande à quel point sa famille, si je puis dire, en est responsable… Il faut que je parle à Severus, que nous nous mettions d'accord avec Black quant à la vengeance à appliquer. Si ces abrutis n'avaient pas fait autant de dégâts, je n'en serais probablement pas là. _

_Et lui non plus… _ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il sentit le doute tournicoter dans la tête du jeune homme qui n'avait pas replacé ses barrières occlumentiques, ne s'étant probablement pas aperçu qu'il avait bloqué le lien une semaine.

- Que voulait dire Poppy tout à l'heure ? demanda abruptement Harry d'une toute petite voix, s'attendant à une rebuffade.

- A quel propos ?

- Elle a dit que… que je guérirais plus rapidement si le lien était… finalisé.

- Oh, ça. En effet. Il ne faut pas que cela représente pour toi une contrainte à finaliser le lien, mais il est vrai que ta guérison pourrait être hâtée si je pouvais te donner un peu de mon sang. Ton organisme ne peut pas le supporter pour l'instant, tu deviendrais un vampire ou tu mourrais, mais si tu étais mon calice à part entière, cet échange serait rendu possible.

- Je… je… balbutia Harry, le sang se retirant de son visage.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas y voir une contrainte ? Bien sûr, il faudra le faire tôt ou tard – probablement plutôt tôt si j'en juge par la difficulté que j'ai à réfréner mon instinct – mais cela ne urge pas à la minute tout de même.

- Comment ça plutôt tôt ?

Lucius fut satisfait de voir de la couleur revenir sur les joues pâles de son calice, même si celui-ci le considérait désormais d'un œil étincelant qui ne laissait rien augurer de positif.

- Le vampire en moi sent que la période normale d'adaptation du calice est passée, qu'il est temps de franchir le pas. L'ennui est que je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ressentes les choses de cette façon.

Harry ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la couverture. Lucius n'avait pas idée de la manière dont, malgré la terreur brute qui avait submergé Harry le samedi précédent lorsque Lucius l'avait plaqué sans ménagement sur le lit, malgré le fait que sa magie ait réagi instinctivement face à la menace alors que son être conscient était paralysé par la peur, le calice avait ardemment désiré la domination du vampire.

Le calice était prêt.

Pas Harry.

_Merlin que ces deux semaines vont être longues…

* * *

_

Chambre de Draco Malfoy, dortoir des Serpentards, au même moment.

Draco balança rageusement son sac de cours dans un coin de la pièce.

Silence absolu.

Il avait tout tenté mais aucune réponse ne venait.

Harry Potter était parti comme une furie alors que Draco essayait de tirer du Gryffondor une réaction, pas celle-ci mais il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de s'en contenter, et personne ne l'avait revu depuis. Personne n'avait davantage aperçu son père.

Oh Draco avait bien tenté d'entrer dans les appartements de Lucius mais rien à faire ! Le portrait était verrouillé, personne ne venait ouvrir et il ne possédait pas le mot de passe. Les cheminées des différents dortoirs étaient toutes bloquées pour éviter les fugues d'élèves de première année si d'aventure ils avaient un coup de blues et voulaient rentrer chez eux voir leurs parents, ce qui l'empêchait d'entrer ainsi par le salon.

Il avait assailli le directeur de questions et n'avait en retour obtenu qu'un regard pétillant accompagné d'un simple 'Tout votre petit monde se porte à merveille, Mr Malfoy !'. Comme si Potter lui importait ! Pffff… Bien sûr il se décarcassait pour savoir ce qui était arrivé parce que s'il avait involontairement causé la fuite du Gryffondor, son père allait l'écharper ! Et puis pourquoi ne mettaient-ils pas le nez dehors s'ils se portaient si bien, hein ?

Et Severus qui lui avait intimé d'un seul coup d'œil un 'Pas maintenant' retentissant lorsque Draco allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son père auprès de son parrain ! Il en avait avalé sa salive de travers sous le choc, ce regard intense étant habituellement réservé aux Gryffondors et aux Poufsouffles.

En désespoir de cause, le Serpentard s'était glissé discrètement jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor peu avant le couvre-feu la veille au soir et avait exigé poliment de Longdubat qu'il le laisse entrer à sa suite lorsque le jeune homme était revenu un peu crotté des serres, serrant contre lui une précieuse bouture de Puffapod que venait de lui donner Madame Chourave. Longdubat avait bien tremblé quelques instants mais il n'avait pas osé désobéir à Draco et l'avait introduit dans la salle commune trop rouge des Gryffondors.

Weasley, qui semblait bouder dans un fauteuil carmin alors qu'un chat rouquin au museau aplati lui tournait autour des chevilles, avait bondi sur ses pieds dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, criant comme un putois que les Serpentards n'avaient rien à faire là et qu'il avait tout intérêt à sortir immédiatement. Draco avait eu du mal à placer une parole mais le nom de Potter avait fait des miracles et fermé le clapet du grand roux.

L'inquiétude avait rempli les yeux bleus et les tâches de rousseur étaient ressorties sur la peau pâlissante. Draco avait, à sa plus grande honte, pensé que Weasley avait une jolie peau malgré ses tâches de son mais il avait bien vite écarté cette idée de son esprit pour essayer d'extorquer des informations au Gryffondor.

Peine perdue !

Un Weasley paniqué ne lâchait pas la moindre bribe de renseignement mais se lamentait sans honte.

Tout ce qu'il put apprendre fut que non, personne n'avait de nouvelles d'Harry et que Lucius Malfoy devait certainement y être pour beaucoup dans cette affaire, comme toujours. Même l'intervention de Granger, alertée par les cris de cochon égorgé que Weasley émettait par intermittence pour marquer son chagrin, ne put l'aider. La jeune préfète n'en savait pas davantage mais tout du moins voulut-elle bien le croire lorsqu'il leur assura que son père n'y était pour rien. Elle lui avait demandé si l'intervention de Sirius qu'ils avaient comploté avait fonctionné, espérant avoir réussi à briser la glace qui s'était installée entre le vampire et son calice, mais la réponse mitigée de Draco, alliée à l'air apoplectique de Weasley avait mis fin à leur conversation et aucune autre action n'avait été discutée.

Non pas que Draco ait placé tant d'espoir dans l'intervention de Sirius Black – vivement défendue par Granger – mais il avait cru qu'éventuellement le complexe du Sauveur dont souffrait Potter pourrait quelque peu le rapprocher de son père. La jeune sorcière ne semblant pas avoir eu d'autre idée et Potter étant pour l'heure introuvable, Draco était rentré dans sa chambre, rongeant son frein en attendant de questionner sérieusement son parrain dès le lendemain.

Cette fois, Draco en avait marre. Il avait essayé de coincer Severus toute la journée mais sans parvenir à mettre la main sur son parrain, aussi glissant qu'une anguille lorsqu'il ne voulait pas vous voir ou répondre à vos questions. A cette heure, le maître des potions était très certainement installé avec une tassé de thé, à pester contre les devoirs à corriger.

Foi de Draco, il placerait sur la porte de son bureau suffisamment de sortilèges pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou d'écouter, quand bien même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses Mangemorts, Albus Dumbledore et son fameux Ordre débarqueraient ensemble dans cet unique but, mais Severus allait lui dire ce qui se passait !


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou tout le monde!

Ce chapitre est prêt depuis un moment mais comme la semaine dernière s'est avérée longue, compliquée et débordante de travail à boucler avant la facturation, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de venir le poster.

J'ai également tenté cette semaine de trouver le temps de répondre à toutes mes reviews en retard mais rien à faire! Du coup, je me résous à poster tout de même. Mais je n'oublie pas qu'il faut que je réponde à mes gentils reviewers, ne vous inquiétez pas! Je me doute que lorsque la réponse arrivera enfin aucun d'entre vous ne saura plus ce qu'il avait envoyé mais j'essaie toujours de faire pour le mieux. Les problèmes surviennent quand une masse de travail rencontre un nouveau chapitre et que je n'ai pas l'énergie de répondre au fur et à mesure... ^^

Joyeuses fêtes et bonne année à tous!

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Appartements de Severus Snape, mercredi, 19h00.

Severus rechignait à se plonger dans la correction de ses copies. Il pressentait avec un flair infaillible l'échec massif de ses élèves à leur dernière interrogation surprise sur les propriétés des poils de licorne noire et leurs alternatives dans la fabrication de la potion de désenflage, aussi décida-t-il de s'accorder une petite demi-heure de loisir devant une bonne tasse de thé digestive avant de se soumettre au calvaire professoral que constituaient les devoirs d'écoliers.

Il hésitait à ouvrir le numéro de _**Mycètes en folie**_ que lui avait livré une chouette postale le matin même, pesant soigneusement le pour et le contre. Il savait qu'il pouvait se perdre plusieurs heures dans la lecture d'un article technique pour peu qu'il en vaille la peine et le titre principal 'Sporulation comparative des _Boletorus lycanthropus_ / _Glomphiridius glutinosus _: la découverte révolutionnaire du Pr. Y. Debilus remet en cause les fondements de la potion Quodpot. Résumé de vingt ans de travaux et interview exclusive du Maître quant aux applications potentielles.' l'inspirait beaucoup. Non pas qu'il pense que ce crétin notoire ait fait une quelconque découverte, surtout dans un domaine si peu porté à l'innovation, mais il aimait à critiquer l'incompétence de ses collègues et souligner les faiblesses de leurs théories. Ses commentaires éclairés avaient détruit ainsi plus d'une réputation. Il suffisait d'un simple pli de sa part adressé au journal pour définitivement discréditer les pires charlatans.

Mais il était écrit que sa distraction favorite ne lui serait pas autorisée ce soir. Des coups violents ébranlèrent sa porte, manquant de lui faire renverser sa tasse de thé sur ses cuisses. Stabilisant avec difficulté le récipient fragile et brûlant, Severus se leva et s'avança majestueusement vers l'huis, prêt à éviscérer verbalement le mécréant qui osait interrompre son rare moment de détente.

Le battant ouvert à la volée révéla Sirius Black, échevelé, visiblement furieux et respirant lourdement. Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil au lieu de se lancer dans un sermon acide qui serait perdu pour la postérité au vu de l'état d'énervement de l'animagus.

- Snape ! Je n'arrive pas à entrer voir Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon filleul à la fin ? Une semaine que j'attends qu'il réponde à mes messages et rien ! Pas le plus petit signe de vie depuis la perte de contrôle de Malfoy !

- Cesse de hurler dans le couloir où tout le monde peut entendre. Je te conseille d'aller ennuyer Albus avec tes questions.

- Il est occupé.

- Moi de même.

- Tu bois du thé ! Et tu n'as en outre pas la courtoisie de m'en proposer une tasse alors que le temps ne s'améliore pas.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à deviser gaiement autour d'un thé avec des biscuits. Envoies un hibou à Lucius et fiche-moi la paix !

- Pour qu'il ne me réponde pas ? Dans tes rêves ! Que – se – passe – t-il – avec – mon – filleul ? demanda Sirius, soulignant chaque mot en enfonçant vivement son index tendu dans le sternum de Severus.

Le maître des potions avait vraiment essayé de ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Il lui avait dit de se taire, de ne pas crier sur les toits la situation d'Harry Potter alors qu'ils se trouvaient si près du dortoir des Serpentards, mais rien n'y avait fait. Et maintenant il se faisait houspiller comme un gamin subissant les remontrances de Poppy ! Comme si la convocation du Lord la veille ne lui avait pas suffit !

La détente aussi rapide que celle d'un serpent qui fond sur sa proie, Severus saisit le poignet de l'animagus alors qu'il allait ponctuer son dernier mot et tira l'importun visiteur dans ses appartements, claquant la porte du pied et plaquant violemment Sirius contre le bois dans le même geste.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de te répondre, Black, susurra Severus d'une voix soyeusement létale qui en aurait fait frémir plus d'un, son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de son ennemi d'enfance.

Effectivement, Sirius Black frémit mais pas dans le sens que le Serpentard attendait. Le cobalt de ses yeux sembla brièvement se voiler et, dans un mouvement impulsif, ses lèvres vinrent heurter celles de Severus.

La tasse de porcelaine se fracassa au sol.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Appartements de Lucius Malfoy, samedi, 21h46.

Il fallait le faire.

Il se sentait si mal qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre solution malgré son a priori sur la question.

Depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, Harry avait suivi bon gré mal gré les directives de Poppy, gardant le lit, n'allant jamais dans la salle de bain seul en dépit de l'envie profonde qu'il avait de chasser Lucius hors de portée auditive à chaque fois, laissant l'infirmière prélever régulièrement son sang à l'aide d'une seringue magique pour en nourrir le vampire.

Et il n'en pouvait plus.

Lucius s'était comporté avec une parfaite correction et une constance qu'Harry n'avait nullement attendues. Persuadé que le vampire allait bien vite renoncer à son rôle de garde-malade pour gambader dans de plus verts pâturages, le Gryffondor avait scruté le moindre relâchement, la moindre faiblesse, le plus petit éclat dans l'armure du parfait infirmier. Heure après heure, jour après jour, Lucius avait tenu. Il s'était acquitté avec un surprenant professionnalisme des tâches ingrates qu'une surveillance médicale impose et jamais Harry ne l'avait entendu protester ou ronchonner. Il avait pensé qu'une fois confronté à la réalité l'aristocrate reniflerait dédaigneusement et manderait Poppy pour gérer à sa place tout ce qu'il jugeait en dessous de sa condition, mais ce moment n'était pas arrivé.

Le fier chef de l'ancestrale Maison Malfoy lui apportait ses repas, veillait à ce qu'ils soient conformes aux instructions de Poppy, débarrassait les plateaux, pensait toujours à lui proposer du thé à 17h et le lui servait pile comme il aimait si Harry acceptait d'en prendre, bien sucré et pas trop chaud. Il l'accompagnait plusieurs fois par jour aux toilettes et veillait à ce que son hygiène corporelle demeure irréprochable en lui faisant préparer un bain tous les matins et tous les soirs, prenant toujours la précaution de lancer sur les bandages du Survivant un sort d'imperméabilité et de débarrasser l'atmosphère de la condensation s'élevant de la baignoire pour ménager ses poumons. Durant les premiers jours, il allait même jusqu'à le laver comme un enfant lorsqu'il fut évident qu'Harry n'avait pas la force de s'en charger.

Tout cela laissait le Gryffondor partagé. Il oscillait quotidiennement entre une réticente gratitude tout aussi bien pour les soins dont Lucius l'entourait que pour la manière très naturelle avec laquelle il le faisait, et un scepticisme de moins en moins marqué mais toujours présent, cherchant en dépit des efforts du vampire où se situait le piège. Plus le temps passait sans la moindre remarque désobligeante, sans la moindre tentative de presser le cours des choses, et plus Harry peinait à croire que Lucius Malfoy ait des intentions cachées.

A sa connaissance, personne n'irait si loin dans le seul but de le blesser. Bien sûr, les dégâts émotionnels seraient exponentiellement augmentés par le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentirait dans un cas semblable mais cela n'avait pas de sens d'imaginer qu'un homme aussi peu enclin au pouponnage que lui paraissait l'être Malfoy irait le repêcher du fond d'un lac infesté d'Inferii pour le soigner avant de le détruire à petit feu. Aussi Serpentard que soit l'aristocrate, Harry ne parvenait pas à réconcilier l'image mentale du tortionnaire avec l'infirmier discret mais toujours présent qui restait à son chevet.

Comme si cette difficulté à elle seule ne suffisait pas, Harry eut trop rapidement le déplaisir de constater que Poppy n'avait pas eu tort. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il ressentirait un jour le besoin physique, viscéral et impérieux, de se faire mordre mais le fait était là, patent, et le Survivant en était bien ennuyé.

S'il n'avait eu qu'à se préoccuper des actions de Lucius, il ne serait certainement pas dans cet état déprimant, à deux doigts de supplier le vampire à genoux, le cou découvert.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris au départ. Une sensation de lourdeur l'avait progressivement envahi après quelques jours d'éveil et il l'avait spontanément attribuée à son manque cruel d'exercice, lui qui était très actif en temps normal. Les courts trajets qu'il effectuait au bras de Poppy ou de Lucius ne le soulageaient absolument pas et il avait commencé à s'inquiéter, sans toutefois s'en ouvrir à quiconque, craignant que sa période d'alitement ne s'en trouve prolongée. Certes les circonstances n'étaient pas aussi désagréables qu'il se l'était imaginé, mais il n'était pas pour autant enthousiaste à l'idée de passer quinze jours de plus cloué au lit avec Lucius comme seule compagnie. Malgré l'étonnante courtoisie et la déconcertante délicatesse de l'aristocrate, ses amis lui manquaient et, parti comme il était, il ne risquait pas de les voir de sitôt, le vampire refusant l'entrée des lieux à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas une raison légitime à ses yeux d'en franchir le seuil. Ron et Hermione n'étant nullement médicomages ou maîtres des potions, ils n'avaient pas voix au chapitre, pas davantage d'ailleurs que Draco Malfoy qui avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de forcer le passage pour se voir rabroué, gentiment mais fermement.

Vaguement inquiet, Harry avait attendu chaque jour que le couperet tombe et que Poppy lui annonce quelque point négatif lors de ses examens routiniers. Mais rien n'était venu alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus lourd. Il n'était apparemment pas en mauvaise santé même si son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En admettant qu'il soit tôt ou tard parvenu à mettre son ressenti de côté, la nature se chargea d'assurer qu'il n'oublie point : la peau de son cou le picota tout d'abord légèrement, irritation diffuse qui courait sur le long de ses veines, avant que le phénomène ne prenne de l'ampleur et ne s'étendît. Son épiderme tout entier semblait désormais sensibilisé et le moindre effleurement devenait une torture aussi bien physique que mentale. Il avait l'impression d'être perpétuellement excité mais redoutait plus que tout un contact même fugace avec quoi que ce fut, le lit et les draps y compris. Rester couché dans ces conditions le menait lentement au bord de la folie furieuse et si Lucius ou Poppy virent son état et comprirent où le problème se situait, aucun n'y fit allusion.

La nuit précédente avait été un calvaire, porteur d'illumination certes, mais d'autant plus difficile à endurer. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, coincé entre les bras de Lucius, collant de transpiration, le ventre gluant des évidences de son orgasme onirique. Tout adolescent qu'il était, il ne voulait pas refaire un jour un tel rêve. L'intensité animale et sensuelle qui se dégageait de Lucius dans ce monde parallèle était suffocante et le Gryffondor ne savait pas au juste s'il craignait que la réalité ne soit décevante ou bien à la hauteur de ses errements nocturnes. Malgré le rêve et ses conséquences physiques, Harry avait rapidement constaté que son ardeur n'avait en rien diminué et que son anatomie se préparait de nouveau à l'action.

Il avait irrationnellement paniqué, soudain persuadé que si Lucius se réveillait pour le trouver dans ces dispositions le Serpentard ferait honneur à sa Maison et achèverait le lien. Idée saugrenue au vu des événements qui consistèrent en un Lucius qui ronflouilla gentiment à son oreille en le serrant davantage contre lui, son repos légèrement troublé par l'émotion de son calice.

Inutile de dire qu'Harry ne dormit plus de la nuit et fut d'une humeur bougonne toute la journée. Encore une fois, Lucius ne parut pas le voir, mais de là à savoir s'il ne laissait volontairement rien paraître ou bien s'il était effectivement parfaitement oublieux, Harry n'aurait pu se prononcer. Il avait passé la matinée entière à retourner le rêve de la nuit précédente dans son cerveau, cherchant une signification autre que l'attirance purement physique qu'il ressentait envers Lucius. Il fantasmait sur l'aristocrate depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre l'intérêt de la masturbation pour un jeune homme célibataire mais jamais une illusion aussi détaillée, aussi nette, aussi vivante, aussi sensuelle, aussi expérimentée n'avait traversé son sommeil.

Il rougissait rien qu'à repenser à ce que son lui onirique avait accepté de faire, sans la moindre pudeur. Il ne savait même pas que ces actes étaient possibles, encore moins réalisables. Et pourtant, il les avait rêvés, ressentis, bien qu'ils n'aient eu aucune existence matérielle. En essayant de déterminer ce qui avait changé pour qu'il en arrive à une manifestation d'une telle intensité, il avait rapproché le rêve de son état de sensibilité exacerbée et de la lourdeur qui semblait ralentir tout son corps.

Les paroles de Poppy prirent alors tout leur sens.

Son organisme de calice réclamait la morsure, cherchait un exutoire pour tout ce sang qu'il ne donnait pas. Il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi cela entraînait chez lui une hypersensibilité mais il n'allait pas s'en faire pour un point de détail. Pour autant qu'il sache, cela pouvait aussi bien être lié à sa virginité qu'à son statut d'adolescent, ou bien à l'absence de finalisation du lien. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un effet secondaire incontournable si la morsure se faisait trop rare. Allez savoir…

Toujours est-il que cela le laissait dans une position délicate, tiraillé entre son envie de réclamer sur-le-champ que Lucius le morde et les résurgences de la terreur qui l'avait assailli lorsque Lucius avait perdu le contrôle du vampire. Il avait consacré l'intégralité de son après-midi à disséquer ce point, imaginant et rejetant successivement toutes les alternatives qui se présentaient à lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Lucius lui avait d'autorité servi un thé copieux qu'il avait dévoré sans y prendre garde, se resservant même une tasse de thé fumante qu'il n'avait pas sucrée et qu'il but telle quelle.

Il n'avait pas davantage prêté attention au dîner qui lui avait été servi et serait bien incapable de décrire son menu si la question était soulevée. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait finalement pris sa décision et qu'il lui fallait profiter de la présence de Lucius dans la salle de bain pour agir.

Ce ne serait jamais qu'un mauvais moment à passer et il ferait d'une pierre deux coups…

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Lucius comptait bien se délasser aussi longtemps que possible sous le jet brûlant. Ses douches se faisaient de plus en plus longues depuis presque quinze jours et il utilisait ce temps en solitaire au mieux de ses possibilités. Ses blessures avaient rapidement guéri et, contrairement à son calice, il ne portait plus de bandage depuis plusieurs jours ce qui lui permettait d'apprécier à leur juste valeur les petits plaisirs de la vie quotidienne.

Ce n'était pas vraiment que les deux dernières semaines aient été difficiles à vivre mais elles le laissaient pour le moins perplexe. Son calice faisait preuve de docilité mais ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise. Lucius sentait sur lui son regard à la fois scrutateur et méfiant qui le jaugeait, attendant aussi patiemment qu'un prédateur à un point d'eau qu'il éclate, qu'il perde patience, qu'il dépasse à nouveau les bornes. Mais curieusement, il percevait de moins en moins d'intention derrière les orbes émeraude désormais hésitants. Il supposait devoir rapprocher les préventions d'Harry du manquement indigne de sa famille car, en ce qui le concernait, il avait l'habitude de veiller ainsi un tiers. Bien qu'il soit convaincu que Narcissa aimait Draco à sa manière détournée et frisquette, Lucius avait toujours été celui qui restait à son chevet lorsqu'il tombait malade. Qu'il s'agisse cette fois de son calice ne faisait pas grande différence pour lui.

Il avait noté que le garçon s'était progressivement détendu au fil des jours. Le premier jour qui avait suivi son réveil, il s'était tenu si raide dans la baignoire alors que Lucius tentait de le laver qu'il n'aurait guère pu faire pire de toute manière. L'aristocrate pensait que petit à petit l'idée qu'il ne cherchait pas à profiter de la situation pour achever le lien, ou engranger du matériel utile destiné à l'humilier, avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit atrocement méfiant d'Harry. Le Gryffondor lui rappelait parfois Severus au même âge et Lucius avait pris le parti de le laisser venir. Il n'était pas certain que la tactique paye avec Harry mais elle fonctionnait en général plutôt bien avec le Maître des potions et le reste avait déjà spectaculairement échoué.

Il avait alors entouré le jeune Sauveur de petites attentions, observant avec précision les réactions du garçon. Il lui semblait déceler une certaine gratitude, honnête et sans fard mais inavouée.

Du moins il avait cru.

Depuis plusieurs jours, l'anxiété qu'il percevait par l'intermédiaire du lien n'avait fait que croître et Lucius ne savait qu'en faire. Il avait rapidement réalisé lorsqu'il tenait le jeune homme contre lui la nuit que celui-ci était excité et en avait déduit que l'angoisse qu'il sentait venait de là. Il avait hésité plusieurs fois à en parler ou bien à agir purement et simplement, mais il avait toujours reculé, une petite voix lui soufflant que le moment n'était pas venu et que le premier pas ne devait pas être de son fait cette fois. Il s'était donc abstenu, le vampire en lui étant heureusement suffisamment amadoué par la docilité du calice.

Il savait cependant que cet état de fait ne pouvait guère se prolonger davantage. Le vampire commençait à rechigner devant le mode de sustentation qu'il avait été contraint d'adopter et l'excitation fiévreuse de son calice n'allait pas en diminuant, bien au contraire. Il ignorait si cela était dû au manque d'intimité dont jouissait Harry ou bien si cela avait un rapport avec leur situation actuelle, mais ce dont il était sûr était qu'il commençait malgré lui à répondre à la tension sexuelle qui régnait en permanence dans la chambre. Il en était réduit à s'exiler sous le pommeau de douche pour, au choix, laisser retomber la pression dans l'atmosphère allégée ou bien s'offrir une masturbation solitaire comme un adolescent en manque.

Il pensait par devers lui que son calice devrait en faire autant, quelle importance si Lucius était présent dans la pièce presque en permanence ? Bien que n'ayant jamais été tenté d'espionner ses camarades lorsque les douches de Poudlard n'étaient encore qu'une immense salle commune à toute une Maison au lieu des box séparés actuels, Lucius était persuadé que le spectacle vaudrait certainement un coup d'œil…

Cessant là ses musarderies, l'aristocrate coupa l'eau en soupirant et se saisit d'une serviette pelucheuse et légèrement parfumée. Il avait vraiment bien fait de faire venir l'un de ses elfes pour s'occuper de ses appartements. Le personnel domestique de Poudlard ne prenait pas tant soin de ses charges et le linge revenait de la blanchisserie trop râpeux à son goût. Le traitement détergeant qui leur était infligé faisait ressembler la soie aux tartans écossais de McGonagall et, traitez Lucius d'emmerdeur exigeant si vous le voulez, mais il tenait à ce que ses vêtements conservassent leur délicatesse de toucher. Il ne comprenait pas comment certaines personnes pouvaient se satisfaire de papier de verre en guise de serviette et de laine vierge non filée pour tout sous-vêtement.

S'étant séché, Lucius enfila un boxer et sa robe de chambre avant de quitter la pièce pour manquer de périr d'une crise cardiaque sous l'effet de la surprise.

Harry Potter était allongé sur le ventre, entièrement nu à l'exception de l'épaisse compresse qui ornait encore sa gorge, les jambes écartées, les bras le long du corps et les couvertures repoussées au pied du lit.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Harry enfonça davantage son visage dans l'oreiller lorsque le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta. Lucius allait bientôt émerger de la salle de bain. Un mélange de crainte et de honte indicibles commençait à se former, nouant son estomac et faisant trembler ses membres.

Merlin mais quelle idée avait-il eu ?

Evidemment le vampire allait le prendre sans aucune considération.

Ou pire encore, il allait éclater de rire et Harry serait mortifié.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, hein ?

Quel Billywig l'avait piqué ?

Trop tard pour reculer, la porte tournait sur ses gonds, son crissement soudainement parfaitement audible pour Harry. Il se raidit immédiatement, l'incertitude augmentant à chaque seconde qui passait. Il entendit distinctement le vampire reprendre sa respiration puis des pas précautionneux s'avancèrent dans sa direction. Le Gryffondor dut utiliser jusqu'à ses dernières miettes de courage et de détermination pour ne pas sauter à bas du matelas comme un lapereau effaré.

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de Lucius tandis que l'aristocrate s'asseyait à ses côtés et se prépara à s'enfuir malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, bandant tous ses muscles. Deux doigts se posèrent sur son avant-bras, presque à hauteur du coude, et il failli bondir hors de sa peau.

- Je ne te prendrais pas ainsi, Harry, déclara Lucius.

Il prit bien garde de contrôler les modulations de sa voix pour ménager son calice qu'il sentait prêt à détaler. Le garçon avait fait un pas dans sa direction, maladroitement certes, mais le fait n'en demeurait pas moins et il serait malvenu de l'effrayer maintenant.

- Tu n'auras qu'une seule première fois et elle ne devrait pas se passer si cliniquement et rapidement que tu le suggères. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de finaliser le lien en trente secondes sans préparation pour te voir ensuite passer au moins une partie de ton existence à craindre chaque relation.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que cette occurrence se répète.

La voix lui parvenait toute étouffée par les plumes de l'oreiller mais Lucius y lut néanmoins une angoisse tout à fait compréhensible. Lui-même n'en mènerait pas large s'il s'offrait ainsi à quelqu'un sans savoir dans quel état il serait à posteriori. Il avait déjà dit plus d'une fois à Harry qu'il veillerait à son plaisir mais il pouvait comprendre qu'étant vierge le garçon ait des difficultés à le croire sur parole.

- Il existe nombre de choses qui ne sont pas nécessaires dans ce monde. Trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie en fait partie mais la plupart des gens cherchent néanmoins une personne susceptible de leur tenir compagnie. Avoir un métier n'est pas non plus une nécessité absolue. Il suffit après tout de s'exiler dans une forêt et de vivre de ce qu'elle peut apporter, cependant les sorciers anglo-saxons suffisamment nantis viennent tous passer sept années de leur vie à Poudlard pour apprendre à contrôler leur magie et s'orienter vers une profession. Je sais que le lien qui existe entre un vampire et son calice ne s'accompagne pas automatiquement d'autre chose et qu'il peut être réduit à sa plus simple expression mais si j'en crois les dires de Draco, il n'est pas impossible que la situation ne soit pas si terrible dans l'avenir. Alors bien sûr, il n'est pas obligatoire pour nous de partager davantage que la morsure mais peut-être ne serait-il pas plus mal d'au moins faire une tentative avant de jeter l'éponge.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que cette occurrence se répète, réitéra Harry.

Il ne voulait pas penser à tout cela. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à croire qu'il avait peut-être un avenir au-delà de Voldemort et des combats qui allaient faire rage dès qu'il constaterait la disparition de son Horcruxe. Il ne voulait pas espérer ne plus être seul pour voir cette étincelle s'éteindre et le monde s'écrouler.

Non.

Il allait laisser Lucius faire ce qu'il avait à faire et il repousserait ensuite ce fait au plus profond de sa mémoire, dans un recoin sombre et oublié, là où ses rêves pouvaient dépérir en paix sans empoisonner son esprit de vaines promesses. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait conserver suffisamment de hargne pour combattre et détruire Voldemort, ou mourir en essayant.

- Si c'est là ta vision des choses, soupira Lucius.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction du garçon. Il sentait une sourde peine menacer d'engloutir son calice et ne voyait pas à quoi la relier. Sûrement ses paroles avaient-elles rouvert une vieille blessure encore mal cicatrisée bien que cela n'ait en rien été leur intention. Il était tenté d'ôter ses doigts du bras tremblant aux muscles durs comme l'acier trempé sous l'effet de la tension et de forcer Harry à s'ouvrir, à en parler, mais il décida finalement que ce n'était ni l'instant ni le lieu pour ce genre de discussion délicate.

Lucius n'avait jamais touché un homme de cette manière et il n'était pas parfaitement à l'aise malgré son expérience extensive des femmes, mais il se promit de faire en sorte que le jeune Gryffondor en redemande. Après tout, quel adolescent normalement constitué refuserait des relations sexuelles régulières s'il y prenait son plaisir ? Il était conscient du fait que cela ne constituait pas réellement une base sur laquelle construire un couple ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant, mais quelle autre solution avait-il ?

- Une seule petite question avant que je ne prenne effectivement ce qui m'est si généreusement offert… Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te décides tout à coup ?

Harry ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de tourner la tête pour définitivement enfouir son visage brûlant dans la taie.

- Je t'ai senti excité ces derniers temps mais je doute que cela ait un rapport. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ton corps s'exprime de la sorte en ma présence mais je ne t'ai pas vu me faire des avances auparavant.

- Je ne vous fais pas des avances, glapit Harry, si ahuri qu'il releva la tête.

- e ne sais pas comment tu qualifies le fait de te retrouver entièrement nu sur le lit mais je trouve que cela y ressemble beaucoup…

- Je… J'ai… j'ai pensé que…

Rougissant brusquement, le garçon replongea le visage dans l'oreiller et ne bougea plus.

- Tu as pensé que quoi ? Que je ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de te sauter dessus ? Il est vrai que la vision qui m'a accueilli était fort sympathique mais je possède néanmoins un minimum de sang froid. Mes difficultés actuelles sont plus liées à l'absence de morsure qu'à un aspect sexuel… … Alors c'est ça ? Il y a plusieurs jours que Poppy me dit que les taux de résidus de potions dans ton sang ne sont plus suffisamment élevés pour être dangereux pour moi et que la seule raison pour laquelle elle continue à prélever ton sang à la seringue est que tu ne sembles pas prêt à revenir à notre ancien mode de fonctionnement. Donc si tu changes si subitement d'avis… c'est que tu ressens le besoin de te faire mordre ? Et tu as pensé que finaliser le lien dans la foulée ne serait pas un mal ?

- Oui.

Lucius n'en fut pas peu surpris. Il avait bien senti l'agitation de son calice mais ne l'avait pas reliée au manque ressenti lorsque les morsures n'étaient pas assez fréquentes. Il avait si aisément cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accès de frustration adolescente qu'il avait perdu de vue le fait qu'Harry bataillait tout autant que lui pour intégrer les changements que son statut de créature magique entraînait.

- Je ne peux qu'accéder à ta requête en ce cas, susurra Lucius.

L'aristocrate ôta ses doigts du bras de son calice et défit le nœud qui retenait sa robe de chambre. Le léger tissu glissa de ses épaules et forma bientôt une masse informe et chatoyante sur le sol après que Lucius se soit levé. Il retira son boxer dont il n'aurait plus utilité et vint souplement s'installer entre les jambes toujours écartées d'Harry. Il nota les cuisses fuselées, légèrement musclées par des années de Quidditch mais peu épaisses, les fesses rondes et fermes, surmontées de petites fossettes dont la peau veloutée lui paraissait si douce à la lueur des bougies qu'elle lui rappelait celle d'une femme, les vertèbres nettement dessinées, trop nettement peut-être.

_Un ensemble assez attrayant finalement… _

Lucius se pencha au dessus du corps immobile d'Harry, ayant soin poser ses mains suffisamment loin du Gryffondor pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de l'entourer trop étroitement, et glissa le nez dans les petits cheveux fous à la base de sa nuque. Il perçut très nettement le frisson qui agita le Survivant et embrassa doucement cette zone tendre, mordillant gentiment une vertèbre au passage. Il descendit lentement un creux du cou, à cet endroit où la gorge et l'épaule se rejoignent, et y poursuivit ses baisers, sa langue venant tracer toute veine ou artère rencontrée. Son calice gémit et Lucius se sut sur la bonne voie.

Contenant le vampire qui voulait à toute force boire sur le champ et zapper entièrement les préliminaires, Lucius abandonna la gorge vibrante et se reporta sur le dos finement musclé qui frissonnait sous lui. S'installant plus confortablement et de manière à libérer ses mains, il entreprit de cartographier très lentement et avec la plus grande précision les collines et les vallées qu'il découvrait du bout des doigts et des lèvres. Il pouvait désormais affirmer qu'il ne remarquait de différences transcendantales entre un homme et une femme jusqu'ici et il appréciait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru de partir à la conquête de ce territoire inconnu. Au gémissement de dépit qui avait suivi son abandon de la gorge d'Harry succéda une myriade de petits cris, geignements, soupirs et grognements, alternés avec un froissement intempestif du drap-housse serré convulsivement entre les doigts fébriles du calice.

Son exploration minutieuse des tentantes petites fossettes qui le narguaient depuis qu'il avait vu le garçon allongé là fit se cambrer Harry et Lucius sourit à même la peau blanche du Gryffondor, ravi d'avoir trouvé un point sensible dont il pourrait profiter. Il serait facile de placer sa main à cet endroit précis à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour s'assurer que son calice n'avait pas dans l'idée de poursuivre ce ridicule train de pensée consistant à ne plus être intime passée la finalisation du lien. Lucius n'avait guère envie de se voir à nouveau cantonné à de trop longues années de célibat s'il pouvait l'éviter, or le corps souple et réceptif d'Harry l'inspirait davantage chaque jour.

Un mordillement déposé sur la rondeur d'une fesse plus tard, Lucius écartait les deux globes de chair pour révéler la crevasse qui les séparait. Heureusement, ses expériences passées ne l'avaient pas laissé sans une certaine compétence vis-à-vis du sexe anal et, bien qu'il ne soit pas tenté de continuer ses explorations buccales, il caressa doucement du bout du doigt l'anneau de muscles qui frémit à son contact. Sentant son calice commencer à se raidir, il agit promptement, ne voulant pas perdre le bénéfice des gémissements qu'il était parvenu à extorquer au jeune homme. Quittant brièvement le corps du garçon, il ouvrit son tiroir de table de nuit et en sortit une petite fiole que Severus lui avait remise quelque temps auparavant.

Un lubrifiant de qualité supérieure, lui avait assuré le Maître des potions. Débouchant précautionneusement le flacon, Lucius fit couler un peu de la substance qu'il renfermait sur les doigts de sa main droite et s'assura qu'ils en soient bien enduits. Posant la fiole au sol, il revint à son calice, lui caressant langoureusement le dos pour le détendre de nouveau avant de glisser un doigt dans son intimité. Harry grogna mais ne se déroba pas et Lucius commença de brefs va-et-vient, huilant consciencieusement son partenaire. Il savait empiriquement qu'il devait chercher une zone érogène à l'intérieur mais l'anatomie mâle n'était pas sa grande spécialité et la chaleur soyeuse de son calice lui donnait plus envie d'accélérer les choses que d'explorer lentement.

Harcelé par le vampire qui le pressait chaque seconde davantage de prendre le Survivant là maintenant et de ne pas s'occuper du reste, Lucius introduisit trop rapidement un deuxième doigt dans les replis intimes du garçon, s'attirant un petit cri de douleur et une tentative d'évasion. Bloquant efficacement les hanches d'Harry d'une seule main, il se fit pardonner en parsemant sa colonne vertébrale et ses flancs de baisers tandis que ses doigts amorçaient leur travail de cisaillement. Il était évident que son calice goûtait beaucoup moins la présente activité qu'il n'avait apprécié la précédente mais Lucius poursuivit sur sa lancée. Il se força à insérer un troisième doigt, sachant par expérience que le passage était d'une étroitesse impossible la première fois, et Harry renâcla, se mettant à genoux pour tenter de s'esquiver.

Jugeant que prolonger la préparation ne serait pas réellement bénéfique pour son calice, le vampire retira ses doigts, geste accompagné d'un soupir de soulagement d'Harry, pour lubrifier généreusement sa virilité. Il manqua de s'embarrasser péniblement tant la perspective d'établir le lien avait enthousiasmé le vampire mais il parvint in extremis à se retenir pour venir se positionner devant l'entrée d'Harry qu'il oignit à nouveau, par mesure de sécurité. Il maintint fermement le garçon et entra aussi doucement que possible.

Pas suffisamment s'il en jugeait par la crispation des muscles de son calice, aussi fit-il une pause, intimant à Harry de se relaxer autant que faire ce pouvait. Il lui fut rétorqué avec une certaine aménité et les dents serrées qu'il n'avait qu'à essayer s'il trouvait ça si simple. Pas démonté pour deux Mornilles, Lucius flatta gentiment les flancs de son calice, effleurant gentiment son ventre, grifouillant un mamelon, glissant légèrement un doigt le long d'un pénis qui retrouvait progressivement un peu d'intérêt sous l'attention dont il était l'objet, et attendit que les muscles rigides se détendent, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas trop à faire. Bientôt entièrement installé dans le corps d'Harry, il sentit une légère protubérance un peu excentrée. Espérant qu'il s'agissait là bien du point précis qu'il cherchait, il sortit presque complètement de la chaleur douillette de Gryffondor pour revenir puissamment en lui, heurtant cette petite bosse au passage.

Grand bien lui avait pris de solidement tenir les hanches d'Harry car les genoux du garçon se dérobèrent sous lui à ce geste et il manqua de s'écrouler sur le matelas dans un cri à demi étouffé par l'oreiller mais qui contenait assurément davantage de plaisir que de douleur. La divine étroitesse l'enserrant comme un fourreau fait sur mesure, les gémissements émis en rythme avec ses coups de reins, la soif qui montait, tout concourrait à le faire basculer vers la lumière blanche qui menaçait de poindre derrière ses paupières closes. Instinctivement il se pencha sur Harry, l'écrasant presque de son poids, et enfouit le nez dans son cou. Ses lèvres trouvèrent bientôt le pouls de son calice et ses crocs aiguisés s'enfoncèrent vivement dans la chair vulnérable. Il aspira presque violemment une première gorgée de sang, éjaculant dans l'antre veloutée d'Harry, et il sentit le garçon se raidir sous lui, criant une dernière fois.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Harry revint à lui tard dans la nuit, enroulé autour de Lucius, une jambe perdue entre les siennes, un bras en travers de son ventre, la tête posée sur son torse découvert pendant que l'homme consultait une liasse de parchemins. Il sentait un bras puissant dans son dos et des doigts frais dessinaient inconsciemment des arabesques sans but sur son épaule. Sa gorge pressée contre le corps de Lucius lui paraissait étrangement sensible alors que sa peau avait partout ailleurs retrouvé une réaction normale aux stimuli. Il bougea légèrement pour vérifier cette assertion et siffla sous l'assaut de tiraillements qui se déchaînèrent aussi bien dans son dos que dans son postérieur.

- Revenu du pays de Morphée ? s'enquit doucement Lucius sans quitter ses parchemins des yeux. Il avait parfaitement senti son calice s'éveiller, le lien étant désormais bien plus affûté et lui permettant de ressentir avec une acuité surprenante ce qui se passait dans la petite tête d'Harry, mais il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de surveiller le jeune homme.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Près d'une heure du matin.

- Oh.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Il venait juste de coucher avec Lucius Malfoy, comment réagissait-on après ça ? Existait-il un code de conduite pour les réveils post-coïtaux ? Ou bien était-il préférable qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche et retourne dormir ? Devait-il rester en place, utilisant le vampire comme oreiller vivant, ou bien devait-il reprendre son côté du lit sans plus d'explications ?

Que pourrait-il bien déblatérer de toute façon ? Il n'allait pas féliciter Lucius. Il avait eu mal – pas de manière insupportable, Lucius s'était montré bien plus délicat et attentionné qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, mais tout de même… – et n'avait aucun point de comparaison pour déterminer si oui ou non l'orgasme qui avait suivi avait été convenable. Bien sûr, il lui avait semblé fantastique sur le moment mais au vu de l'état de surexcitation permanente qui l'avait affligé des jours durant, un rien l'aurait fait jouir, n'est-ce pas ? Certes il avait ensuite plus ou moins complètement déconnecté de la réalité pendant plusieurs heures, mais tout le monde passait par là, il en était persuadé. Ce n'était pas si bien que ça après tout…

Un gargouillis hautement indigne vint dérouter ses pensées et il rougit bêtement sous le regard amusé de Lucius.

- Je crois qu'un en-cas s'impose. Tu as perdu l'habitude de me donner autant de sang tout comme de faire autant d'exercice.

Alors que Lucius appelait son elfe et commandait un petit quelque chose, Harry se rendit effectivement compte que si l'on ôtait tout ce qui serait le lendemain une courbature et les douleurs résiduelles de son aventure dans la grotte des Inferii, il ne sentait plus cette lourdeur désagréable qui lui rappelait d'une façon assez incongrue les sumos qu'il avait une fois surpris Dudley à regarder à la télévision. Il se sentait bien un peu cotonneux mais ce sentiment se rapprochait plutôt de cette sensation de plénitude qui vous envahit lorsque vous vous étirez langoureusement en faisant le chat le dimanche matin après une bonne grasse matinée, à l'instant même où votre compagnon très dévoué vous apporte le petit-déjeuner au lit.

Le Gryffondor ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il devait faire de ce ressenti. Peut-être était-ce là la conséquence d'avoir finalisé le lien, à moins que ce ne soit celle d'avoir eu un orgasme en compagnie de quelqu'un plutôt que de se l'être octroyé en solitaire… Difficile question qu'il ne pouvait raisonnablement poser à Lucius. Pas après que l'homme ait glissé ses doigts en lui. Rien que de repenser à leurs activités, Harry en était à la fois malade et sonné. Il n'imaginait rien de plus anti-hygiénique…

_Ni de plus intense_, songea-t-il brièvement lorsque les coups de reins puissants de Lucius heurtant sa prostate lui revinrent spontanément en mémoire.

Repoussant vivement cette pensée et le sentiment guimauvesque qui l'accompagnait loin dans les circonvolutions de son cerveau, il tenta d'avoir l'air un peu plus sérieux tandis que Lucius arrangeait un plateau à ses côtés.

Il échoua misérablement.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Lucius sentait le conflit. Et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui turlupinait son calice, même sans lire ses pensées.

Harry Potter expérimentait cette phase hilarante des mines du lendemain. Il était évident que le garçon ne savait pas sur quel pied danser après ce qui venait de se passer. Lucius le voyait hésiter sur chaque point, y compris les plus simples.

Lorsqu'il avait dégagé ses crocs de la gorge tendre de son calice, il avait retourné le garçon, forçant un baiser sur sa bouche insensible, faufilant sa langue entaillée par ses soins sur ses propres crocs et ensanglantée entre les lèvres souples pour laisser à son sang le soin d'achever définitivement le lien. Quelques gouttes étaient suffisantes aussi s'était-il rapidement retiré avant de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas dans son empressement blessé ou pris trop de sang au jeune homme. Il sentait avec davantage de précision les émotions d'Harry mais il était encore trop novice dans cet art pour interpréter correctement tout ce qu'il percevait et l'état à demi comateux de son calice n'avait pas immédiatement trouvé son explication alors qu'il baignait encore dans la langueur ouatée qui suivait l'orgasme. Il y avait un long moment qu'il n'avait plus eu de rapports avec quelqu'un et il n'avait pas tenu aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait souhaité mais son calice n'avait pas semblé s'en plaindre. Perdu dans son propre plaisir, Lucius n'avait pas pensé à accroître celui du garçon en s'emparant de son érection mais il avait constaté avec une certaine satisfaction que la morsure avait suffi à faire jouir Harry sans qu'il fut besoin de le stimuler autrement ou d'achever le travail après coup.

Bien que l'état de son calice après la finalisation du lien soit plus que flatteur, Lucius se fit la réflexion qu'il avait encore nombre de choses à apprendre sur les hommes. L'inconfort évident d'Harry lorsqu'il l'avait préparé était un point auquel il s'était certes attendu mais qui ne lui plaisait guère. Aucune solution pour ranimer l'intérêt du jeune homme ne lui était venue à l'esprit sur le moment alors que la parade, même imparfaite, était si simple à trouver. Il supposait que cela viendrait avec le temps, à condition que son calice daigne le laisser approcher de nouveau.

Le vampire s'était levé pour se munir d'un gant de toilette afin de ne pas s'exposer à la désagréable sensation de la semence séchée et après avoir efficacement nettoyé sa personne ainsi qu'Harry, il s'était réinstallé dans le lit, amenant son calice contre lui. Las mais peu réceptif au sommeil, il avait d'un coup de baguette sorti un rapport financier traitant de sa tentative de percée économique dans le domaine très novateur de la culture des algues bifides dorées, un Maître des Potions néo-zélandais ayant récemment découvert leur action sur la perte de poids et le raffermissement de la peau. Document peu passionnant mais qui offrait alors la seule alternative disponible à une contemplation malvenue du jeune homme endormi à ses côtés.

Petit à petit, le Survivant s'était niché plus près, se lovant autour de son corps millimètre par millimètre jusqu'à ce que Lucius se voie contraint de ne plus tenir ses parchemins que d'une main pour accommoder le dormeur. Sa lecture en avait été considérablement compliquée mais il avait redécouvert la joie toute simple de ne pas rester seul dans des draps froids. Il s'était senti curieusement à son aise, plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis de nombreuses années, et quelque part dans les profondeurs indiscernables de son être, une petite lueur d'espoir se ralluma timidement. Rien n'était plus difficile à faire disparaître que les rêves de jeunesse et ils possédaient le rare talent de renaître de leurs cendres aussi rapidement et élégamment qu'un phénix.

Lucius avait étouffé ce sentiment dès qu'il avait perçu les signes avant-coureurs du réveil de son calice, incapable d'y faire face dès à présent. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser envahir par cet état d'esprit qui transforme l'homme le plus pragmatique en créature insensée.

Il avait senti le combat intérieur d'Harry dès que son cerveau eut repris les commandes et avait été immensément rasséréné de constater qu'en dépit de ses interrogations et de ses incertitudes le garçon demeurait là où il se trouvait, blotti contre lui. Lucius était conscient du fait que le Gryffondor ne restait probablement en place que parce qu'il ignorait quelle attitude adopter mais si le bras qui reposait sur son ventre s'était replié plus près de son propriétaire, la jambe baladeuse qui s'était nichée entre les siennes ne bougea pas et cela conforta étrangement le vampire. Son calice n'éprouvait visiblement pas un besoin viscéral de s'éloigner de lui et ce fait à lui seul était à retenir.

L'elfe avait promptement exécuté sa commande et le plateau qu'il avait requis lévitait gentiment devant lui. Il n'avait pas pensé à la problématique que créerait ledit plateau lors de sa requête et il se trouvait fort ennuyé pour l'installer correctement avec son calice collé contre son flanc.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le garçon rougir subitement puis se composer tant bien que mal un visage sérieux. Lucius n'eut-il pas été lui-même, il aurait éclaté de rire devant la parodie qui lui était offerte. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore brumeux et la rougeur résiduelle qui hantait encore ses pommettes, il avait davantage l'air d'un jeune homme ayant passé une folle nuit de débauche que d'un étudiant dévoué à l'érudition.

Harry se redressa en grimaçant, coinçant pratiquement son épaule sous le bras de Lucius, tandis que ce dernier posait de sa main libre le plateau d'argent au bord du lit, à côté de lui. Son calice le considéra un moment, la mine intriguée, lorsqu'il comprit que Lucius n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de rapprocher les plats. Comme pour souligner la pertinence de cette analyse, le vampire se saisit d'un quartier de fruit artistiquement disposé dans un bol et l'amena à portée des lèvres du Gryffondor stupéfait qu'il n'avait pas relâché malgré ses remuages.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Appartements de Severus Snape, mercredi, 19h20.

Une énorme bourde.

Il n'existait pas d'autre terme pour ce qui venait de se passer.

Pire même, Severus avait fait la bourde du millénaire. Prendre la Marque et rejoindre les Mangemorts n'avait été qu'un léger incident en comparaison.

Merlin tout puissant, une guerre contre Grindelwald et Voldemort réunis n'était qu'une balade au parc à côté de _**ça**_ !

Coucher avec Sirius Black !

Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête ?

Etait-il célibataire depuis si longtemps que la moindre pression d'un corps chaud contre le sien lui faisait perdre les pédales ?

Certes Sirius Black n'était pas le premier corps venu. L'animagus rivalisait aisément en beauté pure et en séduction inconsciente avec les idéaux de toute personne appréciant les hommes mais Severus n'estimait pas qu'il s'agisse d'une raison suffisante. Il ne supportait pas de se trouver plus de deux minutes en sa présence avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Par le passé, ils avaient toujours terminé leurs interactions par une dispute virulente ou bien en étaient venus aux mains durant leur jeunesse. Mais là…

Comment avait-il pu déraper de la sorte ?

Lorsque les lèvres de Black étaient entrées en collision avec les siennes, il aurait dû se reculer et moquer cruellement l'animagus avec ce sens aigu de la répartie, cette ironie mordante et ce persiflage qui le caractérisaient. Mais non. Il était resté là, figé l'espace d'une seconde avant de retourner le baiser avec une violence insoupçonnée.

Comme toujours entre Sirius Black et Severus Snape, ce fut une bataille, une guerre de volontés, un combat pour la dominance.

Rien de tendre ou de délicat dans cet assaut.

Aucune douceur, pas de petits baisers parsemés sur le visage ou la gorge de leur partenaire, rien que la brutale réalité de deux corps durs et pressants l'un contre l'autre.

Severus avait pratiquement déchiré la robe de Black en en écartant prestement les pans. Traditionaliste malgré ses airs de rébellion, Sirius ne portait que ses sous-vêtements en dessous et le maître des potions en avait d'autant plus rapidement disposé.

Aucune préparation, aucun temps d'adaptation.

Son sexe libéré de sa prison de tissu, il était entré dans le corps chaud et trop étroit de l'animagus d'un seul mouvement ample et brusque qui laisserait sûrement des traces, s'attirant un cri de douleur qui se mua progressivement en grognements de plaisir au fur et à mesure de ses coups de reins et de la relaxation de l'anneau de muscles qui avait tenté de lui faire barrage.

Violent.

Rapide.

Bref.

Dès que son orgasme, aussi intense et déplacé que toute cette affaire, avait été relégué dans la catégorie des souvenirs, il avait rouvert la porte et flanqué Black dehors sans se préoccuper de l'état dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait.

Fin de l'histoire, il ne poserait plus jamais un doigt sur Sirius Black.

Jamais.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Dans le couloir devant les appartements de Severus Snape, mercredi, même moment.

Un élève curieux aurait pu ce jour-là tomber sur l'image personnifiée de la débauche dans l'enceinte de l'école : Sirius Black appuyé de tout son poids sur le mur de pierres, cherchant à retrouver sa respiration et à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, la robe défaite, son boxer lui entourant une cheville, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à son arrivée, les joues rougies et les yeux vagues. Par chance, aucun Serpentard – seuls élèves osant descendre si profondément dans les entrailles du bâtiment – ne se hasarda dans cette partie du château à cette heure, tous ayant bien conscience qu'il n'était pas prudent de déranger le maître des potions à ce moment précis de la journée.

Cependant ces considérations restèrent entièrement lettre morte pour Sirius qui peinait à remettre son cerveau en état de fonctionnement. Il se rhabilla machinalement, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Snape de la sorte.

Bien sûr, il savait ce qui avait déclenché cette pulsion.

Le regard noir planté dans le sien, aussi moelleux qu'un pan de velours tendu sur une surface d'acier, cette voix riche, presque sucrée, qui portait en elle un danger informe mais aussi réel que le sol sous ses pieds. Snape n'avait pas grand-chose pour lui physiquement mais les atouts qu'il possédait étaient puissants lorsque ses yeux vous scrutaient de si près que vous perceviez les petites étincelles rougeoyantes qui illuminaient ses pupilles et que son timbre bas et onctueux coulait sur votre peau comme un flot de chocolat chaud.

Ce que Sirius ne s'expliquait pas était le fait qu'il ait agi conformément à cette pulsion.

Tout de même, embrasser Snape ?

Il n'était pas si désespéré.

Si ?

Lissant du bout des doigts ses cheveux emmêlés, il tenta de se redresser et grimaça, étouffant de justesse un jappement de douleur. Il lui faudrait s'asseoir avec parcimonie pour les jours qui venaient et il n'était pas plus avancé en ce qui concernait Harry. Il y avait fort à parier que le maître des potions ne rouvrirait pas sa porte puisqu'il avait jeté Sirius dehors sans égard pour sa pudeur et le portrait de Lucius ne serait probablement pas plus coopératif qu'une demi-heure auparavant.

Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer bredouille et attendre quelques jours pour revenir harceler le tableau qui gardait les appartements de Lucius Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le voie avec les lèvres encore gonflées de la violence des baisers de Snape, les joues enflammées et des boutons manquants à ses robes. Il ne voulait pas se trouver en présence d'un vampire à l'odorat presque aussi développé que celui de Moony alors qu'il sentait le sperme de Snape s'écouler hors de lui pour imbiber son boxer.

Non vraiment il allait rentrer chez lui, oublier jusqu'au nom de Severus Snape, prendre une douche brûlante et se coucher de fort bonne heure.

Voilà.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Appartements de Lucius Malfoy, dimanche, dans la matinée.

Le fait était triste à constater mais Harry séchait lamentablement sur son devoir de métamorphose.

La majorité des professeurs avait décidé de le dispenser de devoirs à rendre étant donné les circonstances mais, dès qu'il avait été assez fort pour soulever une plume, McGonagall et Snape avaient exigé leurs dus. Tous les soirs, une copie des cours qu'il avait manqués était déposée entre les mains de Lucius par une Hermione anxieuse et mal à l'aise devant l'aristocrate, et tous les soirs les parchemins allaient grossir la pile que Poppy lui avait défendu de toucher, jusqu'au mercredi précédent, jour faste où elle le déclara apte au service mais depuis le lit uniquement.

Il avait tenté de rattraper quelque peu son retard les jours qui avaient précédés mais l'état de fébrilité avancée qui avait été le sien ne lui avait permis aucune concentration. L'excitation étant retombée depuis la finalisation du lien pendant la nuit, il avait judicieusement essayé d'attaquer la montagne de paperasse, plein de bonne volonté. Il en fut pour ses frais lorsqu'il réalisa que le devoir qu'il devait rendre lundi devait s'appuyer principalement sur de nouvelles notions qui devaient être enfouies Merlin sait où parmi les rouleaux couverts d'une écriture serrée. Il avait tenté alors, dans un élan de courage tout gryffondoresque et dans l'espoir de ne surtout pas penser à Lucius Malfoy, de lire les notes d'Hermione, pour abandonner lamentablement, les yeux piquants et la migraine pointant, une demi-heure plus tard.

Rester devant un parchemin blanc qui se couvrait lentement d'une tâche d'encre grandissante n'était guère plus constructif et son cerveau s'orienta tout naturellement vers le sujet qu'il souhaitait à toute force éviter : Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'aristocrate pompeux et m'as-tu-vu puisse s'avérer une telle énigme. Il commençait tout doucement à croire que Draco n'avait pas entièrement tort en ce qui concernait son père. L'homme était possessif mais désinvolte, très à cheval sur les traditions et les convenances mais décontracté s'il n'était pas en public, grand seigneur jusqu'au bout des doigts à faire venir son elfe personnel à Poudlard mais nourrissant, baignant, chouchoutant et nourrissant Harry parce qu'il était malade.

A n'y rien comprendre.

Harry se savait un tissu de contradictions mais il n'avait jamais encore étudié quelqu'un suffisamment en profondeur pour saisir pleinement le fait que son cas était loin d'être unique. Cette découverte le laissait perplexe, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle était couplée aux événements de la nuit passée.

Le sexe était un point sur lequel il ne sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt à réfléchir. Il avait très clairement donné à entendre qu'il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir réitérer l'expérience mais il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Trop d'émotions conflictuelles se bousculaient dans son crâne pour qu'il puisse faire le tri et prendre une décision. Maintenant que le plaisir n'était plus qu'un souvenir, que les bras de Lucius ne l'entouraient plus de leur réconfort vampirique, il se demandait très sérieusement si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il était courbaturé de partout, y compris d'endroits au sein desquels il n'avait su qu'un muscle existait, son postérieur supportait avec difficulté la position assise ou demi-assise comme tous les changements de position qu'il pouvait initier dans l'optique de trouver enfin un certain confort, et une zone de son cou semblait avoir conservé cette hypersensibilité qui l'avait presque rendu fou.

Et il ne parlait même pas de son passage épique par les toilettes le matin même !

Non, il avait vraiment besoin d'un recul plus important sur ce point.

Autant penser à autre chose comme… la manière dont Lucius lui avait donné la becquée pendant la nuit.

Non le sujet ne l'inspirait pas davantage finalement.

Il avait été tellement estomaqué par le geste du vampire qu'il s'était retrouvé avec un morceau de pomme dans la bouche avant de pouvoir réagir et il lui avait encore fallu une bonne minute pour cesser de regarder bêtement Lucius avec des yeux écarquillés et mâcher sa bouchée. L'aristocrate avait probablement lu la question évidente bien que muette dans son regard et lui avait répondu sur un ton très pragmatique en relevant un coin de la bouche dans un demi sourire :

- Tu as faim et je n'ai pas envie que tu bouges.

Prêt à répliquer la première absurdité qui lui passait par la tête, Harry en avait été empêché par un oreillon d'abricot qui avait été posé sur sa langue avec dextérité. Rougissant malgré lui devant l'air amusé du vampire, il avait baissé les yeux, ce qui ne l'avait nullement aidé à juguler ses couleurs traîtresses car contempler le torse sculptural de Lucius Malfoy l'avait amené à brièvement se demander quel goût avait la peau parsemée de poils dorés qu'il avait sentie si douce sous ses doigts. Il avait refusé de porter plus avant une quelconque investigation et s'était contenté de laisser Lucius le nourrir sans rien dire, évitant autant que possible de croiser le regard mercuriel qui ne le lâchait pas.

Evitant également de poser les yeux sur la chevelure soignée de l'aristocrate. Car si un point ne prêtait pas le moins du monde à confusion c'était bien la sensation délicieuse qu'avaient provoqué les cheveux soyeux de Lucius en cascadant rythmiquement sur son dos. Pour s'être battu avec Draco quelques fois durant leur scolarité, Harry savait que la chevelure malfoyenne était douce, mais là où celle de Draco était courte, fine et duveteuse, celle de Lucius était longue, épaisse et veloutée. La voir ramenée sur l'épaule nue du vampire lui donnait une furieuse envie d'y enfouir les doigts mais le calice avait refoulé la tentation, sachant qu'il aurait été bien en peine de fournir une explication qui ne soit pas totalement déshonorante.

Mais dans quels dédales se laissait-il entraîner ?

La métamorphose ! Voilà ce sur quoi il devait se concentrer !

Lucius Malfoy attendrait.

_Ou pas…_ songea le Gryffondor en voyant l'aristocrate entrer dans la pièce et s'approcher de lui.

- Puisque je sais de source sûre qu'il n'existe aucun cursus d'art à Poudlard, aurais-tu besoin d'un peu d'aide sur ce devoir ? s'enquit-il après avoir constaté l'état du parchemin.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Appartements de Severus Snape, dimanche, dans l'après-midi. 

Assis dans son fauteuil favori, son numéro de _**Mycètes en folie**_ sur les genoux, Severus goûtait enfin à un repos bien mérité. La semaine avait été longue entre les potions à réaliser pour Poppy à cause de Potter, le harcèlement de son filleul qui n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de se faire introduire dans les quartiers de son père même après avoir obtenu explications et assurances, Black qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier, la convocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'aurait pu plus mal tomber et les potions anti-vampire que ce dernier avait soudainement réclamé de but en blanc.

Bien sûr, Severus avait immédiatement alerté Lucius et ils avaient mis au point leur stratégie avant d'en souffler mot à Dumbledore. Heureusement, rien dans les actions du Lord ne relevait de l'inattendu en ce qui concernait les deux amis. Il prenait simplement cette décision au mauvais moment pour Severus qui croulait déjà sous les obligations. Il était vraiment dommage que les potions les plus actives contre les vampires soient si longues, si complexes à fabriquer et d'une teinte si caractéristique. Impossible de saboter délibérément la potion ou de la remplacer par une autre inoffensive sans que la ruse ne soit éventée au premier coup d'œil. Le maître des potions n'aurait d'autre choix que de les préparer.

Mais pas ce dimanche. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que de se laisser aller à goûter à la volupté du farniente.

Le coup qui ébranla le tableau gardant sa porte était discret, presque timide, mais cela ne fit rien pour apaiser le courant de colère qui traversa Severus.

Ne pouvait-il jamais avoir une minute de paix ?

Avait-il par mégarde fait tatouer _Bonne Poire_ sur son front un soir de beuverie ?

Avant qu'une deuxième série de coups ne vienne heurter de nouveau le portrait, Severus ouvrit le battant à la volée, furieux et le laissant bien percevoir.

- Black ? s'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'animagus reviendrait un jour hanter le seuil de ses appartements sans y être contraint par la force ou une catastrophe imminente. La mine embarrassée qui lui faisait face ne laissait rien présager de bon et, bien que Severus ne soit pas enthousiaste à l'idée de permettre l'entrée à son ennemi de toujours, il comprit de par le regard sombre qui ne le quittait pas qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse avant que l'homme n'ait quitté le couloir. Il caressa un court instant l'hypothèse nettement plus séduisante consistant à laisser Sirius Black poireauter dans le corridor mais d'ici à ce que ce Maraudeur de toujours n'en profite pour lui jouer moqueusement la sérénade, ou pour mettre à exécution toute autre idée délirante qu'il pourrait avoir, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Tenant à sa réputation plus encore qu'à son confort dominical, il quitta le seuil de la porte sans un mot et l'animagus entra, prenant soin de refermer derrière lui.

- Puis-je savoir quel insupportable désespoir me vaut une seconde visite cette semaine ? demanda Severus d'un ton plus las et moins incisif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- J'ai besoin d'une potion.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas aller hier chez l'apothicaire, comme tout le monde ?

- Je me refuse à expliquer à un apothicaire que je ne connais pas pourquoi j'ai besoin de d'une potion pour un usage bien précis. Tu es responsable de mon état, tu me fournis la potion appropriée.

Spontanément, Severus se tourna vers son interlocuteur à qui il tournait le dos depuis le départ, surpris par ses paroles. Les bras de Black croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux cobalt qui n'admettaient pas la contradiction lui firent aisément comprendre qu'il était parfaitement sérieux dans ses allégations.

- Que je sache je ne t'ai rien fait depuis des années. Je ne m'estime pas responsable de quoi que ce soit.

- RIEN FAIT ? Et mercredi soir, je l'ai rêvé peut-être ?

- J'ignore totalement ce qui se trame dans ton cerveau atrophié pendant la nuit.

- Ce n'est pas mon cerveau qui est en cause mais plutôt mes fesses ! Je ne peux plus m'asseoir depuis mercredi ! Et ne viens pas me dire que tu ne comprends pas de quoi je parle !

- Oh ça ? répliqua Severus avec une componction à toute épreuve et un petit geste dédaigneux de la main. Ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a pas un pot de baume anti-hémorroïdes quelque part dans la collection de potions des Black.

- Il y a des stocks entiers de potions de magie noire dont je ne veux pas même connaître les ingrédients mais rien de si trivial à part une potion anti-migraineuse. Et puis, comment ça, un baume anti-hémorroïdes ? Je n'ai pas d'hémorroïdes ! réalisa soudainement Sirius.

Severus soupira en se dirigeant vers son cabinet à potions communes. Contrairement aux potions expérimentales ou dangereuses qu'il préparait pour son plaisir ou ses recherches, il conservait une petite provision de potions traditionnelles comme de la Pimentine et des onguents divers directement dans son salon pour pallier à la demande en provenance des élèves de Serpentards qui n'osaient pas toujours se rendre à l'infirmerie selon leur état ou la localisation de leur prédicament.

- Cela ne change en rien le fait qu'une application de ce baume soulagera immédiatement l'inconfort, réduira le gonflement et désinfectera la zone, déclara-t-il d'un ton dolent et didactique. Baume que l'on peut par ailleurs se procurer pour une somme très modique dans toutes les boutiques d'apothicaire du pays.

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner, grommela Sirius en arrachant presque le pot des mains de Severus.

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il désirait, l'animagus décida de tirer sa révérence le plus rapidement possible et Severus n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que l'homme se trouvait déjà engagé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Black ! l'interpella-t-il avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse. L'application de cette potion est interne, pas externe.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de…

- Je ne te dis pas de l'ingurgiter. Quoi que réflexion faite, ce serait un très bon moyen de t'empoisonner… Respire, le violet de ton teint ne peut pas être sain. Puisque je dois expliciter des instructions évidentes pour toute personne ayant un minimum d'éducation, il n'est effectivement pas strictement nécessaire de l'appliquer uniquement sur la muqueuse mais les effets secondaires en cas d'application sur la peau ne sont pas des plus agréables, bien qu'absolument sans danger.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit suspicieusement l'animagus.

- Desquamation, sécheresse localisée. De rares cas de crevasses ont été rapportés.

- J'ai compris, gronda Sirius qui trouvait que Snape prenait décidément trop de plaisir à décrire cette panoplie de situations plus inconfortables les unes que les autres.

La porte claqua derrière lui avant que Severus n'ait eu l'opportunité de répliquer.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Manoir Riddle, quelque part, dimanche, dans l'après-midi.

- QUEUDVER ! somma Lord Voldemort.

- Oui, Monseigneur ? geignit Peter Pettigrew, accourant et s'agenouillant en toute hâte aux pieds du trône de son maître.

- Surveille Poudlard. Je veux connaître les faits et gestes de Lucius.

- Mais Monseigneur, les chats ?

- Rechignerais-tu ? siffla le Mage Noir, caressant presque distraitement la tête de Nagini.

- N…non Monseigneur. Je pars immédiatement, Monseigneur.

- Veilles-y.

Les petits pas rapides et étonnamment agiles de son serviteur s'étant éteints dans le lointain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira.

- Je ne peux plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit, ma belle, confia-t-il à son serpent. Lucius m'a trahi. Entre le rapport de Narcissa et celui de Severus, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Heureusement sa nature de vampire le rend vulnérable. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à espérer qu'il ait déjà pris un calice dans un environnement aussi fermé que Poudlard mais même sans cela il lui reste des faiblesses sur lesquelles je peux jouer. Quand je pense que j'ai soupçonné ce pauvre Severus… Il va me falloir le dédommager. Qu'en dis-tu, ma belle ?

Un sifflement ronronnant lui répondit tandis qu'il grattouillait gentiment les écailles de son animal de compagnie.

- Oui, tu as raison, cela devrait lui faire plaisir… Au moins un de mes Mangemorts sera satisfait. Narcissa m'insupporte davantage chaque jour, sais-tu ? Je n'en puis plus de son babillage et de ses récriminations perpétuelles. Qu'y puis-je si Lucius a décidé de la répudier et de lui interdire l'accès aux domaines et à la fortune familiale ? Oui, oui, je lui avais dit de reprendre Narcissa à ses côtés mais je ne peux pas en toute connaissance de cause le blâmer de n'avoir pas voulu retrouver cette harpie. Je ne la tolérerais pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'a fait, et ce en dépit de ses charmes. Il va falloir que je trouve une autre reine à placer sur mon trône lorsque la Grande Bretagne aura plié devant moi. L'ennui est de dénicher une candidate convenable, avec un statut approprié.

Nouveau sifflement.

- Ah non, pas la fille Parkinson ! Elle est jeune et capable de me fournir une descendance certes, mais elle me déplait. En outre, il me semble avoir entendu dire qu'elle n'a pas fait grand cas de sa pureté et qu'elle disperse ses faveurs aux quatre vents. Et ne me parle pas de la Bullstrode ! Il n'existe pas plus laid sur cette planète. Accorde-moi un minimum de goût, ma jolie, s'exclama-t-il en glissant un doigt sous la mâchoire du reptile. Je pense qu'il serait plus adéquat de ne pas choisir une Serpentarde, trop à même de vouloir tirer à elle la couverture. Mais j'ai encore le temps, rien ne presse. Le plus urgent est de m'occuper de Lucius. Entre Severus et Queudver il devrait être convenablement surveillé jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion se présente d'agir. Viens ma belle, nous allons préparer le cadeau de Severus…

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Poudlard, dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, dimanche après-midi. 

Sirius avait, par mesure de sécurité, condamné la porte d'entrée en sus de celle du box qu'il avait choisi pour appliquer la potion au creux de son intimité. Il refusait catégoriquement que quiconque le surprenne, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas utilisé les facilités des cachots. Nul n'était jamais trop prudent au royaume des Serpentards.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement le pot et plissa le nez. Il avait sentit plus offensant mais l'odeur de boue fermentée qui émanait en vagues puissantes du récipient n'avait rien de tentant. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Lucius Malfoy ne soit pas assez doué en potions pour reconnaître le fumet de celle-ci. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien avec Harry. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était désolant que son filleul soit si peu adepte dans cette discipline alors que sa mère avait été si talentueuse et son père tout à fait passable, mais pour une fois, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Et puis, pourquoi lui jeter la pierre ? Lui-même s'était avéré totalement incapable de savoir quelle potion lui serait utile lorsqu'il avait compris l'étendue des dégâts. Rien d'irréversible, il en était persuadé, mais il ne voulait certes pas annoncer au monde sorcier tout entier qu'il venait d'avoir un rapport sexuel virulent en allant raconter ses petits désagréments au premier apothicaire venu, ou au premier médicomage. Il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué ce sport, son séjour à Azkaban, sa cavale et son passage derrière le Voile ayant été plutôt solitaires. Evidemment il était revenu à une vie normale depuis sa quasi-résurrection mais la prison avait laissé son amour propre suffisamment blessé pour qu'il ne se lance pas en quête d'aventures sensuelles. Savoir empiriquement qu'il n'était pas le sorcier le plus laid de la création ne l'aidait en rien à surmonter l'image déformée qu'il avait de sa personne, voyant parfois encore dans son miroir la créature hirsute qui avait quitté l'île d'Azkaban animée par l'esprit de vengeance.

Posant le pot sur le siège des toilettes, l'animagus soupira et baissa son boxer, prenant soin de retirer sa robe pour ne pas la tacher de potion. Il recueillit une noisette de l'épaisse mixture du bout du doigt et la glissa lentement dans son intimité, sifflant et grondant une série d'insanités envers son amant d'un instant et ennemi de toujours.

Il avait dû se faire littéralement violence pour aller le voir et quémander une potion, lui, un Black. Mais après plusieurs jours dans l'incapacité de s'asseoir, dans l'incapacité d'aller normalement aux toilettes, il avait ravalé sa fierté. Il préférait encore mettre l'irascible Serpentard fasse à ses responsabilités plutôt que de risquer une infection, un scandale ou toute autre complication désagréable.

Ce que cet énergumène ne lui avait pas signalé, c'était que son baume brûlait atrocement. Dès qu'il eut plus ou moins difficilement enduit les zones qu'il pouvait atteindre de potion, il retira son doigt et tira sa baguette de sa robe pour immédiatement se nettoyer. Sa peau ne semblait point avoir souffert mais la sensation inconfortable qui couvait entre ses fesses ne disparaissait nullement.

_Traître ! _

_Sadique !_

Jurant mentalement avec acrimonie, il se rhabilla et, après s'être scrupuleusement lavé les mains pour faire autant que possible partir la forte odeur, il quitta les lieux, bien décidé à se faire admettre dans les appartements de Lucius Malfoy, que ce dernier soit d'humeur ou non.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Appartements de Lucius Malfoy, dimanche, heure du thé.

Lucius laissa brièvement le vernis aristocratique craquer lorsque le tambourinement qui ébranlait la porte le força à quitter la chambre pour venir ouvrir avant que l'agacement ne le pousse à lancer une série de sortilèges plus meurtriers les uns que les autres. Il souffla furieusement, les dents serrées. Pour une fois que son calice paraissait accepter sa présence sans tension manifeste, sans cet air calculateur qui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il attendait un faux-pas, on venait les déranger ! Certes, il y avait plus passionnant qu'aider un adolescent à comprendre les théories sous-tendant les subtilités de la métamorphose humaine mais, au point où il en était, toute interaction non belliqueuse et différente des soins dont il entourait le jeune Gryffondor était bonne à prendre.

Il ouvrit le portrait à la volée, manquant de l'arracher de ses gonds dans l'ampleur de son mouvement, et retint de justesse les mots qui se télescopaient derrière ses dents.

Sirius Black.

L'homme ne serait pas aussi aisément repoussé que les importuns habituels.

Draco insistait toujours avec la régularité d'un métronome pour le voir et lui parler, étant aller jusqu'à s'enquérir de la santé d'Harry Potter lorsque Lucius lui avait refusé l'entrée. Comprenant que son fils craignait qu'il n'ait pas apprécié la petite discussion que ce dernier avait eu avec son calice avant leur départ pour la grotte recélant le premier Horcruxe de la liste – ce sur quoi son rejeton n'avait pas tort – Lucius l'avait tranquillisé bien qu'il lui ait tout de même promis qu'ils discuteraient très sérieusement de tout cela dès que le Gryffondor serait remis sur pied.

Hermione Granger venait chaque jour pour hésiter sur le pas de la porte, visiblement désireuse d'entrer mais sans oser forcer le seuil, ni même demander.

Le dernier garçon Weasley tournicotait parfois autour de Granger lorsqu'elle venait déposer un double de ses notes à son calice, mais le rouquin n'ouvrait pas la bouche, ne s'approchant pas même de la porte, et évitait assidûment le regard de Lucius. Ce dernier ignorait totalement les motifs de cette indifférence étudiée qui tranchait avec le comportement habituellement emporté qu'il avait appris à associer aux Weasley mais au moins cela lui simplifiait les choses.

Minerva McGonagall également avait tenté de s'introduire dans l'appartement pour s'assurer que son Gryffondor ne se trouve pas en fâcheuse posture. Aussi tenace que cette vieille chatte ait pu être, elle avait rapidement entendu raison lorsque Lucius avait grondé d'exaspération, ses crocs légèrement découverts.

Albus Dumbledore avait bien essayé de le câliner de paroles doucereuses pour gagner un droit d'accès mais directeur ou non, Lucius avait tenu bon la barre et le vieux sorcier n'avait pas gracié le seuil de ses appartements depuis ce jour. Vu l'air pincé que celui-ci arborait en quittant les lieux après cette seule et unique visite, Lucius ne pensait d'ailleurs pas le revoir de sitôt.

Mais Sirius Black était une toute autre affaire. Il avait en outre légalement parfaitement le droit de se présenter au domicile de son filleul et Lucius n'avait aucun argument solide pour l'en empêcher. Autant le laisser entrer sans plus de fioritures.

- Lord Black. Je présume que vous désirez entrer ?

- En effet, Lord Malfoy.

Sirius n'avait jamais pu souffrir les cours intensifs de maintien et de bienséance que sa mère, la très heureusement défunte Walburga, lui avait infligé sans répit durant sa jeunesse mais il devait admettre qu'ils étaient plus utiles qu'il ne l'avait jugé du haut de ses dix ans. En face de Lucius Malfoy la plus petite erreur pouvait être fatale et malgré le fait que ce dernier ne puisse guère le dénigrer davantage auprès de la société sorcière, Sirius préférait limiter les impacts négatifs autant que possible. Il avait bien assez d'ennuis sans se voir refuser l'accès à son cher filleul.

Devant lui le vampire s'effaça, laissant courtoisement suffisamment de place pour qu'il puisse se glisser dans l'embrasure sans effleurer son hôte. La porte se referma promptement derrière lui et un sortilège désodorisant puissant s'abattit sur le dernier descendant direct des Black, lui donnant la désagréable sensation de se trouver aux prises avec un aspirateur géant multidirectionnel.

- J'ignore dans quelle fange vous êtes allé vous plonger avant de venir mais je ne vous laisserais pas pénétrer dans la pièce contiguë en présence de mon calice, dont les poumons se remettent à peine des lésions que l'eau leur a infligé, en étant porteur d'une telle odeur !

- Vous avez ruiné tout le travail de mon esthéticienne avec votre sort ! s'exclama Sirius en lissant ses cheveux ébouriffés par le souffle du sortilège, préférant passer pour un dandy invétéré que révéler la raison pour laquelle il portait cette fragrance.

- J'ai du renoncer à mon savon favori soi-disant trop odorant pour pouvoir conserver le droit d'entrer dans ma propre chambre et son parfum n'avait rien de comparable au délicat fumet que vous répandez si libéralement. C'est à peine si Pomfrey accepte que mon elfe utilise un adoucissant parfumé sur mon linge… Veuillez excuser l'outrecuidance de mes actes mais la santé de mon calice a priorité sur votre confort personnel.

- Euh, bien sûr… Cela dit, je vous ferais remarquer que si vous aviez eu la politesse de m'ouvrir la dernière fois que je me suis présenté à votre porte, nous n'en serions pas là.

- Harry n'était pas assez fort pour recevoir des visites, répliqua souplement Lucius, pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'allure hérissée de l'animagus. Aujourd'hui encore il n'est pas entièrement remis et je vous serais gré de limiter le temps que vous passerez en sa compagnie.

- Je resterais le temps qui sera nécessaire à une sérieuse explication entre mon filleul et moi-même une fois que j'aurais pu me faire ma propre opinion sur son état de santé. J'entends bien ne repartir que lorsqu'il m'aura précisé en détail les raisons qui l'ont cloué au lit sous une surveillance aussi poussée puisque personne n'a eu la bonne idée de m'en informer.

Lucius n'ajouta rien, laissant Sirius Black le devancer et ouvrir la porte close qui protégeait la chambre aussi bien de l'air extérieur que des regards indiscrets. L'homme s'arrêta si brusquement devant lui que Lucius faillit ne pas réagir à temps et le précipiter au sol d'un pas surnuméraire.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il ne savait pas trop ce à quoi il s'était attendu mais certes pas à cela.

Harry reposait sur le lit, pâlichon et soutenu par une montagne d'oreillers irisés, un amas de parchemin disséminé sur la couette et une plume à la main. Son ouie qui après des années passées sous sa forme animale restait plus développée que celle de la majorité des gens perçut parfaitement le léger sifflement de la respiration encore quelque peu congestionnée du Gryffondor.

Jusqu'ici rien de très surprenant me direz-vous…

En effet, Sirius ne fut guère surpris par le tableau classique du malade qui s'offrait à lui.

Tant qu'il ne vit pas la marque de morsure bien en vue sur la gorge d'Harry.

La marque rose et indélébile, pas encore parfaitement cicatrisée.

La marque de propriété du vampire.


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde!

Tout d'abord, une très belle et heureuse année à tous! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes!

Ensuite je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont patienté si longtemps pour lire la suite de cette histoire et qui doivent involontairement composer avec mon emploi du temps.

J'ai eu quelques soucis pour répondre aux reviews ces derniers temps car pour une raison inconnue je tombe sur un lien inactif une fois sur deux. La répartition des liens inactifs semble être très aléatoire, ce qui n'aide pas! Néanmoins je ferais de mon mieux pour répondre et si une réponse à une question primordiale est indispensable, n'hésitez pas à utiliser le message privé si je n'ai pas répondu après une semaine!

Je ne vais pas vous maintenir plus longuement éloignés de ce chapitre alors je me tais!

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Poudlard, une soirée d'hiver de l'année 2015.

Harry Potter trébucha au sortir de la cheminée. Il avait fini par acquérir une certaine sophistication après avoir passé autant d'années aux côtés de Lucius mais il n'avait jamais pu se faire au voyage par cheminette. Son énervement ne l'aidait certes pas à contenir sa maladresse naturelle en la circonstance. Il avait bien cru défaillir lorsque le patronus de Severus était arrivé pour l'avertir que sa fille avait réapparu entre les murs de Poudlard. Jamais encore il n'avait expédié un patient de la sorte mais que diable, personne ne trouverait moyen de le lui reprocher !

- Papa !

Une grande blonde quitta le sofa sur lequel elle était assise et se jeta dans ses bras. Harry relâcha un soupir tremblant et la serra fortement contre lui.

- Ne refais jamais ça ! La prochaine fois que Samael joue encore les apprenti-chimistes, laisse-le se débrouiller seul avec les conséquences. J'ai bien cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

- Tu savais pourtant que j'étais repartie, marmotta Elianthe, sa voix étouffée dans la robe de médicomage de son père.

- Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, jeune fille ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Je préfèrerais que vous rameniez Voldemort à la vie la prochaine fois au lieu de courir par monts et par vaux dans les couloirs du temps, je serais plus à l'aise. Le fait que tu sois effectivement partie du passé ne signifiait en rien que tu étais revenue dans ce futur-ci. Tu aurais pu atterrir à n'importe quel autre moment de la trame temporelle, passé ou avenir, sans parler de tout ce qui aurait pu mal se passer.

- Oncle Sev a testé la potion et…

- Je sais. Mais il n'est pas allé jusqu'à pratiquer des essais sur un organisme vivant. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas une citrouille !

Harry déposa un baiser dans la chevelure soyeuse d'Elianthe et daigna relâcher quelque peu son étreinte d'ours pour la laisser respirer.

- Je veux la garder au manoir pour le week-end, exigea-t-il en posant pour la première fois les yeux sur le maître des lieux, impassible derrière son bureau.

- Excellente idée, je ne veux revoir aucun de ces élèves avant lundi, accepta Severus d'autant plus aisément qu'il avait lui-même harcelé Minerva, menaçant de ne plus lui fabriquer ses Chaudrons chocolat/caramel/copeaux de fraise si elle ne l'autorisait pas à retirer temporairement son fils de l'école. Il avait fermement l'intention de le cloîtrer au Square Grimmauld aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait et peu importait qu'il détruise définitivement son image d'imperturbable tortionnaire.

- Nous allons te laisser dans ce cas, déclara poliment Lucius en se levant souplement du sofa qu'Elianthe avait quitté depuis peu. Tu es sûrement attendu de ton côté.

Harry n'était pas surpris que Lucius soit arrivé à Poudlard avant lui. L'avantage d'être à la tête d'une organisation financière du calibre de celle de l'aristocrate était qu'il pouvait à loisir se décharger sur ses employés des affaires courantes en cas de nécessité et que rien ne l'empêchait de déprogrammer une réunion ou un rendez-vous au dernier moment. Le fait qu'il n'abuse pas de cette possibilité rendait ses partenaires d'autant plus à même d'accepter un report les rares fois où cela se produisait. Harry ne pouvait quant à lui faire faux bond à ses patients de cette façon. Il refusait de mettre leur vie en jeu pour ses petits ennuis personnels et seules les catastrophes lui faisaient repousser une visite.

Retrouver sa fille n'avait heureusement rien d'une catastrophe – elle lui paraissait en excellente santé – et il était parfaitement certain que la charmante Miss Hornby ne s'était pas offusquée qu'il écourte la séance et ne prenne pas en cette occasion le temps de papoter avec elle de ses petits soucis quotidiens comme il le faisait généralement avec ses patients âgés. Enserrant fermement sa taille, il entraîna la jeune fille jusqu'à la cheminée et y entra avec elle malgré l'étroitesse de l'âtre pour deux personnes. Une pincée de poudre de cheminette plus tard, ils se tenaient dans le hall du manoir Malfoy, mettant suffisamment de distance entre eux et la cheminée pour laisser à Lucius la place d'émerger à son tour des flammes.

Celui-ci avait à peine pris pied dans son manoir qu'il envoya promptement sa fille faire un brin de toilette avec l'ordre non négociable de venir au petit salon dès qu'elle aurait achevé ses ablutions afin de présenter un compte-rendu complet de son absence, la présentation d'excuses n'étant pas explicitement exigée mais implicitement vivement conseillée. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu au détour d'un corridor, Lucius poussa plus ou moins son mari dans le salon bleu et s'installa sur le sofa. Il n'eut guère le temps de respirer avant que son calice ne se laisse choir sur ses genoux, appuyant le front sur son épaule.

Il glissa les bras autour de la silhouette tremblante et lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts dans un mouvement répétitif et hypnotique qu'il savait calmant.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé… soupira le Survivant.

- Que tu étais tendu comme un arc préhistorique ? Tu m'as mis les nerfs en pelote dès que tu as appris la nouvelle et j'ai eu bien du mal à ne pas massacrer la moitié de mes employés en réaction à tes humeurs.

Sa remarque lui attira un ricanement un peu acide.

- Si je n'ai plus le droit de m'inquiéter…

- Bien sûr que si. Je ne critique pas, je souligne l'évidence. Je n'ai pas non plus été à prendre avec des pincettes. Il est rageant d'être parfaitement impuissant dans de telles circonstances.

- Le monde tourne toujours sur son axe ?

- Pardon ?

- Qu'un Malfoy puisse admettre se sentir impuissant est un miracle. Je ne pensais pas l'entendre un jour. Une parole d'une telle rareté a très certainement eu des conséquences cosmiques…

- Tais-toi, lui intima Lucius, emprisonnant le menton de son calice entre ses doigts et le forçant doucement à redresser la tête pour le bâillonner d'un baiser.

Il avait depuis longtemps appris qu'il n'y avait pas plus sûr moyen d'empêcher son Gryffondor de babiller lorsqu'il était nerveux ou excité. Le corps aux muscles noués qui le chevauchait se détendit progressivement et se colla au sien. Il mit rapidement fin au baiser malgré le couinement mécontent que cela suscita car il savait que leur fille ne s'attarderait pas dans sa salle de bain et il n'avait pas l'intention d'être surpris en pleine action.

La disparition momentanée de la jeune femme avait créé une certaine tension dans leur couple, leur inquiétude respective les empêchant d'exprimer librement leurs émotions. Harry avait toujours été de la race de ceux qui intériorisent jusqu'à l'explosion et les années n'y avaient rien changé. Lucius avait depuis l'enfance appris à refouler toute émotion inappropriée, positive ou négative, et les situations de stress faisaient revenir l'entraînement paternel au triple galop. Ils s'étaient contentés de rester côte à côte, chacun dissimulant sa peine, chacun sachant que l'autre souffrait tout autant. Il n'était pas dans leur nature de révéler si aisément leurs faiblesses, même partagées, et les trois semaines qui venaient de s'écouler avaient sans conteste été les plus longues de leur mariage.

Chacun incapable d'aider l'autre, chacun incapable de se laisser aider.

Lucius avait parfaitement senti les émotions tumultueuses et déprimantes de son calice qui s'étaient ajoutées aux siennes mais il avait été rigoureusement incapable de mettre son ressenti entre parenthèses suffisamment efficacement pour pouvoir agir normalement vis-à-vis de son mari. Lorsque le Gryffondor était tendu, énervé par quelque chose, déprimé par la perte d'un patient ou bien furieux contre la Gazette pour une nouvelle série de ragots, Lucius savait comment le relaxer. Un dîner en tête à tête dans son restaurant favori, un petit massage dans le confort intime de leur chambre, un week-end en Toscane ou en Andalousie loin de l'agitation londonienne. N'importe quoi qui éloigne le tempétueux petit brun de la source de ses soucis en somme.

Mais là, impossible de s'éloigner. Lui-même avait refusé de quitter le manoir et avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous à l'étranger.

Juste au cas où.

Harry s'était fait littéralement violence pour continuer à travailler, n'acceptant finalement que parce qu'il était aussi facile de le joindre à son cabinet qu'au manoir. Lucius savait qu'il avait besoin de la distraction que l'exercice de son métier lui apporterait. Les soirées et les nuits sans rien d'autre à faire qu'à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux étaient bien suffisantes. Ils parvenaient tout juste à se blottir l'un contre l'autre, Harry semblant avoir davantage besoin de câlins que de coutume mais aucun d'entre eux n'était d'humeur à aller plus loin que le simple réconfort qu'offrait le contact d'un corps chaud partageant le même lit.

Après trois semaines sans aucune activité sexuelle, il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry se nicher contre lui de cette façon avant qu'ils n'aient réglé les questions encore en suspend avec Elianthe. Non pas que l'envie lui manque mais il estimait plus responsable d'attendre que leur progéniture soit sagement bordée dans son lit avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? s'enquit une petite voix.

- Du tout, répondit Harry en quittant son si confortable siège pour prendre place aux côtés de Lucius sur le sofa.

- Vraiment ? Parce que je peux aller me coucher et on pourrait reparler de tout ça demain si vous avez mieux à faire…

- Elianthe…

- D'accord, je me tais. Je suis seulement contente de vous voir de nouveau proches.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir que nous nous soyons disputés avant ta disparition, hésita Lucius.

- Non… enfin pas que je sache. Mais… je… papa n'était pas tendre quand il parlait de toi à l'époque de laquelle je reviens et…

La jeune fille se tut, mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas rouvrir d'éventuelles vieilles blessures chez aucun des deux hommes et elle ignorait totalement comment ils étaient passés du statut d'ennemis farouches à celui de couple relativement épanoui. Elle n'était pas tentée par un voyage en terrain miné et craignait soit de poser la mauvaise question, soit de prononcer la mauvaise phrase.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Square Grimmauld, même jour.

Severus soupira.

Il adorait son fils, n'allez pas croire le contraire, mais parfois l'absolue obstination dont le jeune homme faisait preuve l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur et, pour peu que Sirius s'en mêle, la migraine devenait inévitable. Etait-ce si compliqué de comprendre qu'il n'était pas question qu'il sorte de la maison avant lundi matin ? Il aurait pensé que Sirius n'irait pas le contrer sur ce point car, au vu des nombreuses heures qu'il avait du passer à le consoler durant les trois dernières semaines, il s'attendait à une période d'intense pouponnage de sa part, histoire de compenser.

Bien entendu, Sirius l'avait pris à contre-pied, comme à son habitude. Il se demandait parfois comment il pouvait supporter celui qui était devenu son mari. Il n'avait guère eu le choix au début de leur union, il lui avait bien fallu faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et subir ce que le destin lui réservait mais il ne comprenait pas davantage l'animagus aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque. Ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux – encore heureux ! – mais leur vie était loin d'être rose tous les jours et l'aspect prenant du métier de professeur à Poudlard combiné à la charge de Directeur de Maison était probablement une bénédiction. S'il devait avoir Sirius en permanence avec lui il deviendrait certainement la proie d'une folie homicide irrépressible.

Il admettait que l'animagus possédait des atouts. Une fois que l'on parvenait à passer outre le côté irritant de son caractère extraverti et fonceur, on pouvait commencer à voir une intelligence brillante bien que sans système, un sens de l'humour acidulé loin d'être désagréable et un individu passionné capable de se plonger aussi bien dans l'étude d'une nouvelle invention des frères Weasley que dans le plus glauque des ouvrages ésotériques existant sur la magie noire.

Severus n'avait appris qu'après leur mariage que Sirius tendait naturellement vers cette branche peu considérée de la magie lorsqu'il avait trouvé le beau brun alors enceint de sept mois le nez plongé dans un volume moisi récupéré sur la plus haute étagère de la bibliothèque des Black. Ce tome, Severus le connaissait. Il l'avait lu plusieurs fois et savait parfaitement qu'il traitait des sacrifices rituels les plus sanglants existant dans l'histoire de la magie. Sacrifices depuis longtemps oubliés par la plupart des sorciers, relégués au rang d'atrocités barbares par une horde d'individus bien-pensants. Certes Severus reconnaissait qu'il hésiterait à pratiquer les rituels décrits dans ce volume mais davantage par crainte de ne pas pouvoir contrôler les forces innommables aussi anciennes que les fondements de la vie auxquelles ces rites faisaient appel que pour des raisons morales.

En tout état de cause, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le noble Gryffondor lire un tel document, mais celui-ci s'était montré positivement enflammé, prenant nombre de notes et posant occasionnellement une question pertinente, semblant pour une fois ne pas prendre la présence de Severus dans la même pièce comme un affront personnel. Ce détail n'aurait probablement pas eu d'influence sur la majorité des couples mais il avait permis à Severus d'envisager une toute nouvelle facette de celui auquel il était désormais uni.

L'homme en question entra à cet instant dans la bibliothèque, venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel tentait de se reposer Severus.

- Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il veut aller rendre visite à Lili demain ? demanda-t-il.

- Il la verra lundi. Il vient de passer trois semaines avec elle, je peux être égoïste un week-end, non ? D'autant plus que ni Lucius, ni Harry n'avaient l'air décidés à recevoir lorsqu'ils ont quitté Poudlard.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… J'aurais sûrement dû cela dit, Harry était malade d'angoisse.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Tu ne penses jamais qu'à toi.

Alors que le Sirius de jadis aurait immédiatement pris la mouche et débité une flopée d'insanités, l'homme plus mûr qu'il était devenu glissa de l'accoudoir vers les genoux de Severus et s'y installa confortablement. Des années de nourriture convenable et l'absence de ce stress paranoïaque propre aux espions en exercice avaient mis un peu de chair sur les os du maître des potions et ses cuisses étaient désormais un siège parfaitement acceptable.

- Je sais que j'ai égoïstement pris tout le réconfort que je pouvais sans tellement me préoccuper du tien… souffla-t-il doucement dans le cou de son mari, laissant ses lèvres s'étirer un en petit rictus satisfait lorsqu'il vit la chair de poule apparaître. Je pourrais peut-être trouver moyen de me faire pardonner ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin, Sirius savait quel effet il avait sur l'austère professeur. Le frisson quasi imperceptible qui avait parcouru le corps souple du Serpentard, le si léger fléchissement dans le rythme régulier de sa respiration lorsque le bout de la langue de l'animagus était venu titiller un lobe d'oreille. Oui, Severus savait où son mari voulait en venir et il n'avait pas la moindre objection.

Le directeur adjoint marmotta quelques syllabes en agitant brièvement les doigts et le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre à l'instant où sa main migrait vers le creux des reins de l'impertinent Gryffondor qui tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers les épaisseurs de tissu noir qui couvraient son corps.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Manoir Malfoy, tard dans la nuit.

Harry fit tourner le verre froid entre ses doigts, le regard perdu dans l'immensité mouvante des flammes ardentes qui peuplaient la cheminée. Une mélancolie trouble s'était emparée de lui au fil des heures et il se trouvait impuissant à repousser les vagues de souvenirs sombres qui revenaient le hanter. Rien n'avait transparu devant Elianthe mais les questions que la jeune fille avait posées sur Lucius et lui, sur la formation de leur couple, l'avaient laissé échoué dans le passé, désemparé.

Lucius avait sourit lorsqu'il était monté avec Elianthe avec l'idée bien arrêtée de la border dans son lit. Elle avait passé l'âge de semblables attentions, bien entendu, mais Harry estimait qu'il avait le droit de pouponner un peu sa fille après avoir failli la perdre. Elle avait simplement cherché à comprendre une situation complexe qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment connue et Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Assis au bord de son lit, il lui avait répondu avec autant de sincérité que possible car il ne souhaitait pas accabler son enfant avec ses états d'âme de l'époque. Les choses avaient tellement changé depuis…

Il aurait été affreusement ironique qu'Elianthe ne revienne pas dans la trame temporelle qui était la sienne alors qu'elle avait été le déclencheur indirect de la chute de Voldemort et de la formation inattendue d'un couple entre Harry et le patriarche de la famille Malfoy. Il lui avait répété bien des fois durant toute sa scolarité de ne pas s'approcher des expérimentations farfelues de Samael. Ce gamin était pire que Severus dans un mauvais jour lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Il avait la passion des potions, certes, mais sa maitrise laissait encore grandement à désirer. Evidemment, si Elianthe ne s'était pas interposée à un moment critique, il aurait été probable que personne ne se soit vu projeté dans le temps.

Pas de Samael piquant une crise de jalousie féroce à voir son père accaparé par Pansy.

Pas de rupture du contrat de fiançailles obligeant Lucius à quérir Narcissa pendant une escapade frivole.

Pas de punition du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir touché à un cheveu de sa maitresse.

Pas de vampire.

Pas de calice.

Pas de couple.

Pas de crises d'angoisse épouvantables après avoir causé sans le vouloir la mort d'un Mangemort.

Pas de turpitudes après la naissance de sa fille à se demander s'il n'avait pas pris une décision si égoïstement folle qu'il la regretterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Lucius avait accédé si aisément à sa requête d'avoir un enfant. A l'époque ils ne s'entendaient pas bien, Harry était encore scolarisé à Poudlard et il avait avancé ce qu'il savait être les plus mauvaises raisons qui soient pour convaincre le vampire qu'il en avait besoin. Dans ces heures sombres, il avait effectivement cru qu'une vie pour une vie était la chose à faire. Il avait par mégarde ôté une vie, il devait en mettre une au monde en remplacement.

Idée stupide, égoïste et délirante bien que karmiquement cohérente.

Il l'avait vite compris.

Sa folle témérité de jeunesse, cette propension très potterienne à n'en faire qu'à sa tête alors même qu'on lui défendait de s'inviter dans les guêpiers les plus épineux, l'avait conduit à s'immiscer une seconde fois dans les plans de Dumbledore lorsqu'il se fut remis de sa baignade impromptue parmi les Inferii. Lucius l'avait soigneusement tenu à l'écart de toutes les réunions, discussions ou rumeurs partagées entre deux portes afin qu'il ne prenne pas de nouveau à son calice l'envie de courir au devant du danger mais ce fut peine perdue.

Si Harry apprenait à l'époque à faire progressivement confiance à l'ancien Mangemort, il ne lui obéissait certes pas et avait encore ses velléités grandiloquentes d'indépendance absolue qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Il laissait Lucius s'approcher de lui, le laissait se nourrir sans discutailler mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander davantage. S'il en avait été capable, il n'aurait pas de si bonne grâce nourri celui qui était par la suite devenu son mari, rien que par esprit de contradiction.

Il avait essayé au départ. Ferme dans sa décision de ne pas vouloir plus de contact qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire avec le beau vampire blond, Harry avait voulu limiter le nombre de fois où Lucius serait à même de l'approcher. Son plan s'était promptement retourné contre lui car, si Lucius semblait capable de ne pas se sustenter durant plusieurs jours – probablement supporté par les potions de Severus au besoin – Harry s'était progressivement senti devenir de nouveau lourd et pataud, la cicatrice que la morsure de finalisation du Lien lui avait laissé presque douloureuse au moindre effleurement. Après deux itérations, il avait finalement décidé que la liberté toute relative de ne pas nourrir Lucius chaque jour ne valait pas l'abandon effréné avec lequel il finissait par réclamer la morsure, le cou dégagé en signe de soumission.

Le fait que Lucius soulage parfois la tension qui se logeait dans son bas-ventre pendant ces séances de morsures ne signifiait absolument pas qu'Harry fasse entièrement confiance au vampire. L'homme était intelligent et savait saisir les opportunités, le Gryffondor ne l'oubliait pas. Etre maintenu dans l'obscurité – 'pour sa propre sureté' ainsi que Lucius le lui avait maintes fois rabâché – ne lui plaisait pas et Harry était rapidement retombé dans ses travers. Il n'était après tout qu'un adolescent défiant et frustré à l'époque, il n'était pas raisonnable d'attendre de lui un comportement responsable.

Aussi lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée de se joindre à nouveau à la chasse aux Horcruxes, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde malgré l'état piteux dans lequel il s'était trouvé la fois précédente. Il savait par Ron, dont les oreilles indiscrètes trainaient partout, que deux Horcruxes supplémentaires avaient été détruits, l'un durant sa convalescence, l'autre peu de temps après, le concours de Lucius ayant apparemment été nécessaire pour mener cette mission à bien. Harry était certain d'une chose, il n'allait pas laisser les adultes exaspérants qui l'entouraient l'éloigner de l'action. Il avait beau haïr le fait que le monde sorcier place sur ses épaules l'avenir de leur société, il n'en considérait pas moins la chute de Voldemort comme son combat personnel après tant d'années de bourrage de crâne.

Il s'était donc invité, suivant la cohorte de sorciers, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait craint un instant que Dumbledore ne soit présent et ne perce à jour sa ruse mais le directeur n'était pas venu. Il s'était maintenu assez loin de ceux qu'il talonnait, soucieux de ne pas laisser Lucius repérer son odeur et soulagé de ne pas les voir prendre un Portoloin. Armé d'une solide expérience acquise à éviter soigneusement Severus Snape dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, Harry était passé inaperçu durant la longue marche à travers la Forêt Interdite, jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi arrive.

Bien entendu, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas complètement ahuris. Ils n'étaient pas intervenus tant que les membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient sous le couvert de la forêt, non, ils avaient attendus que tous soient rassemblés près de leur cible, un flan de falaise venteux et décrépit qui menaçait de s'écrouler au moindre mouvement. Même près de vingt ans plus tard, Harry ne parvenait pas à se distancer de cette sensation de morbidité qui collait au lieu comme une nappe de brume et il frissonna malgré la chaleur du feu. Se versant une nouvelle rasade de vin blanc, il se rencogna davantage dans son fauteuil en se promettant qu'il s'agissait de son dernier verre. Lucius n'apprécierait probablement que moyennement de se retrouver pompette après avoir bu ses quelques gorgées matinales…

Les circonstances du décès de Bartholomew Philpott n'avaient rien de tragiques. Quelque bouleversantes qu'elles aient pu être pour Harry, elles étaient cependant simplement ridicules. Voulant éviter d'être découvert, le Gryffondor s'était accroupi près d'un rocher, serrant sa cape contre lui afin qu'elle ne s'envole pas et ne laisse pas apparaître une jambe ou un pied qui trahirait sa présence. Il ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il comptait faire, protéger leurs arrières en attendant le bon moment pour se révéler peut-être… Ou bien se glisser le long de la falaise à leurs côtés pour les empêcher de le renvoyer à Poudlard… Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas vu les Mangemorts arriver ou il aurait pu se décaler de quelques centimètres et prévenir le désastre.

Il n'en avait rien fait.

Et le jeune Mangemort débutant qu'était Bartholomew Philpott s'était pris les pieds dans les jambes d'Harry qu'il ne pouvait voir, glissant comiquement sur l'herbe encore humide de la pluie qui avait sévi dans l'après-midi, tentant de retrouver son équilibre à grand renfort de moulinets qui avaient délogé son masque. Freinant avec toute l'efficacité d'une savonnette mouillée sur le carrelage embué d'une salle de bain, la proximité de la falaise ne lui avait pas permis de s'arrêter avant que la gravité n'exerce son sacerdoce. Le cri paniqué qu'il avait poussé avait alerté les sorciers de l'Ordre et l'attaque avait été promptement déjouée tandis qu'Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de la zone de vide qui avait si brièvement abrité le Mangemort avant sa chute.

Dans l'absolu et avec des années de recul, Harry savait qu'il n'était pas responsable. Avec la grâce naturelle que possédait ce Mangemort novice, il aurait bien trouvé moyen de trébucher sur un caillou ou bien de glisser sur une motte boueuse. Mais ces considérations philosophiques n'avaient pas rendu les choses plus faciles à l'époque. La courte bataille terminée, Lucius s'était dirigé automatiquement vers lui malgré la pénombre et le fait qu'il soit encore à demi couvert par sa cape et l'avait niché sous son bras, ayant perçu sans difficulté l'état psychologique fracturé que son calice n'avait pas la force de dissimuler.

Pendant des semaines, Harry n'avait pas prononcé une parole, le cri désespéré du jeune Mangemort hurlant à ses oreilles. Il avait continué d'aller en cours mais ne suivait pas les exposés de ses professeurs, sourd à ce qui se produisait autour de lui, obsédé par une culpabilité illusoire. Lucius s'était montré tout à la fois présent et protecteur, sans émettre de jugement mais également sans excuser quoi que se soit. Harry n'avait pas réalisé à l'époque à quel point il avait eu besoin de cette présence qui ne cherchait pas à justifier chaque seconde des événements.

Hermione lui avait tenu son discours habituel de première de la classe outrée, insistant sur le manque total de discernement du jeune homme. Il savait qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de lui dire que cela lui mettrait peut-être du plomb dans la cervelle, arrêtée in extremis par la main de Blaise sur son bras. Ces deux-là étaient devenus pratiquement inséparables sans qu'Harry ne le voit venir. Etrangement, Ron ne semblait plus s'en formaliser.

Ron n'avait rien dit. Il avait regardé Harry droit dans les yeux et avait indiqué d'un léger signe de tête qu'il comprenait. Ce qu'il avait effectivement saisi, Harry ne l'avait jamais su et son ami n'avait pas par la suite abordé à nouveau ce sujet. Il avait simplement froncé les sourcils et rougit violemment lorsqu'Harry avait quelques mois plus tard annoncé sa grossesse, faisant visiblement le rapprochement entre les deux événements.

Dumbledore avait arboré un air déçu qui avait davantage exaspéré Harry qu'autre chose et avait sermonné son élève sur les dangers de l'improvisation et de l'esprit d'indépendance. Harry s'était senti suffisamment coupable comme cela, il n'avait pas besoin qu'un vieux manipulateur vienne en rajouter. Il doutait par ailleurs fortement que cet homme, aussi sympathique soit-il, ait jamais éprouvé la moindre culpabilité à faire danser ses marionnettes.

Sirius avait applaudit, surprenant grandement Harry. Il savait déjà à cette époque que son parrain avait un sens moral décalé par rapport à celui de la majorité mais jamais la chose ne lui avait paru plus flagrante. En ce qui concernant l'animagus, un Mangemort de moins, même jeune et inexpérimenté, même disparu par la faute de son filleul, était un événement à fêter.

Severus Snape n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'échanger un regard avec Lucius Malfoy. En dépit de son apathie, Harry avait noté le fait et aurait payé très cher pour savoir de quoi les deux hommes avaient si évidemment discuté par l'intermédiaire de ce regard. Plus tard il avait compris que cet instant avait déclenché la mise en marche des plans personnels des deux Serpentards pour évincer Dumbledore tout en assurant leur protection vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco Malfoy, présent en cette occasion pour s'assurer que son père revenait en un seul morceau, avait considéré Harry avec un air pensif et indéchiffrable. Les conséquences n'étaient pas apparues très nettement au départ car l'état psychologique d'Harry ne le rendait pas très observant, mais le blondinet l'avait dorénavant traité non pas chaleureusement mais tout du moins avec une absence de mépris qui marquait une franche démarcation dans leur relation. L'assouplissement des tensions entre Harry et l'héritier des Malfoy avait fait boule de neige et entrainé une plus grande tolérance de la part de Ron à l'égard du Serpentard.

Lucius… Lucius avait entouré Harry d'une attention soutenue mais pas étouffante. Il avait pendant cette période pris pour habitude de systématiquement mener le Gryffondor à l'orgasme à chaque morsure et, bien qu'Harry ait eu quelques réticences non formulées au départ, il avait rapidement cessé de s'en préoccuper. L'afflux d'endorphines était agréable et lui faisait oublier temporairement ses turpitudes. Il avait beau n'être pas au meilleur de sa forme émotionnellement parlant, un adolescent restait un adolescent et s'il pouvait obtenir une satisfaction sexuelle régulière sans avoir à travailler sur une relation, il n'allait pas le refuser.

Il ne se rendait pas compte à l'époque que Lucius l'apprivoisait lentement mais sûrement. Ils ne se comprenaient pas vraiment davantage qu'au premier jour de leur cohabitation mais Harry était de jour en jour moins nerveux en présence de l'aristocrate. Un travail de fourmi devant lequel Lucius n'avait pas reculé. Il avait patiemment fait sortir le jeune Gryffondor de sa coquille, entamant un entraînement avancé en combat rapproché, en magie défensive et offensive. Avoir la possibilité de se focaliser sur un élément nouveau et stimulant l'avait sans conteste aidé.

Dans son apathie, il n'avait pas questionné les choix du vampire en terme d'enseignement et il avait appris davantage de sortilèges de magie noire et de malédictions qu'il ne l'aurait cru avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. La lumière s'était faite dans son esprit suite à une question innocente et purement académique d'Hermione concernant la manière convenable dont la baguette devait remuer lors de la formulation d'un sortilège de Preateravisceres à portée d'oreille de Dumbledore. Le choc et la consternation du vieux sorcier avaient dépassé tout ce dont Harry avait jamais été le témoin. Un soupçon le taraudant, il avait pour la première fois mis le nez dans un dictionnaire de latin et cherché la signification d'un maléfice qu'il tentait de maîtriser depuis plus d'une semaine.

Lorsqu'il avait compris, il avait sauvagement confronté Lucius, l'accusant de tous les maux, jusqu'à ce que le vampire soit forcé de le plaquer au sol, le maintenant fermement et laissant sa colère s'exprimer. Cette émotion violente, inattendue, avait amorcé sa sortie de la spirale d'auto-apitoiement cotonneux, le remettant progressivement en phase avec le monde extérieur. Lucius avait fini par le lâcher, non sans lui poser une seule et unique question qui avait laissé le jeune calice bien perplexe.

Contraint de réfléchir sérieusement sur lui-même, il était lentement parvenu à la conclusion qu'aussi surprenant que cela soit il n'en voulait pas à Lucius. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se décharger de tous ces maux sur l'arrogant aristocrate mais celui-ci n'était en rien responsable des ennuis qui lui collaient à la peau depuis sa naissance. Il avait du admettre qu'il serait utile de pouvoir opposer à Voldemort une résistance efficace au lieu de se reposer sur ces maigres connaissances scolaires, bien insuffisantes pour contrer le plus puissant mage noir depuis un demi-siècle. La simple chance apportée par un karma de moins en moins positif ne le mènerait certainement guère plus loin et il refusait de se cacher derrière le vampire pour le laisser combattre à sa place.

Faisant tourner le vin dans son verre, Harry ricana presque. Certains jours, la créature têtue et trouillarde qu'il avait été dans sa jeunesse l'exaspérait. Qu'il ait pu demeurer obstinément aveugle en ce qui concernait Lucius le sidérait. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir que tout ce qui préoccupait cet homme était la survie et la protection de sa famille, de sa lignée, et que, à l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés cette nuit fatidique durant laquelle le Lien avait amorcé, il était devenu une part intégrante de cet univers familial, au même titre que Draco.

Trop borné, trop déçu pour s'autoriser à croire.

Il avait fallu une mort et un sentiment tenace de culpabilité mal placé pour fendiller sa carapace.

- A quoi penses-tu pour être de nouveau si déprimé ? s'enquit une voix chaude de sommeil.

- Au jour où je t'ai demandé comment un sorcier mâle pouvait porter un enfant.

Des bras puissants qui pourraient probablement lui briser les os sans forcer s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, un nez tout froid se nichant derrière son oreille.

- Je m'en souviens. On m'aurait renversé d'une pichenette ce soir-là tant j'étais stupéfait.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Square Grimmauld, tard dans la nuit.

Severus regardait pensivement son fils endormi dans son lit depuis l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'il était définitivement revenu. Il se refusait à admettre une telle faiblesse mais il avait eu très peur que son enfant ne revienne jamais.

Il avait eu le plus grand mal à croire à la réalité de sa filiation lorsque le jeune homme s'était présenté devant eux en ce jour délirant de 1997. Le Severus de cette époque ne voulait pas d'enfants, et encore moins d'un rejeton conçu avec Sirius Black. Durant les quelques semaines qu'Althaїr avait passées à Poudlard, Severus avait réussi, bien malgré lui, à s'attacher. Le garçon avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'éminemment sympathique qui appelait un instinct protecteur en Severus. Il avait fini par parfaitement se représenter dans le rôle de père attentionné d'un jeune homme qui au fond lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Le point épineux dans cette conception idéalisée et onirique de l'avenir restait la manière dont ce descendant devait venir au monde. Aussi séduisant que soit Sirius, il ne parvenait à l'époque pas à imaginer poser un doigt sur sa peau. Leurs premiers ébats l'avaient pris par surprise. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que l'animagus lui saute dessus de cette façon, sans le moindre complexe. Evidemment ils s'étaient tous deux évités comme la peste pendant des semaines ensuite. La situation aurait pu demeurer ainsi des années durant étant donné leur légendaire obstination.

La dépression d'Harry Potter avait déclenché le second acte.

Il aurait été impensable que l'on laisse le Survivant gérer seul sa culpabilité devant la mort ridicule de Philpott par une nuit sombre d'hiver. Il fallait que Dumbledore s'en mêle. Lucius protégeant son calice comme une dragonne ses œufs, le vieux manipulateur n'avait rien trouvé de plus constructif que de réunir l'Ordre pour discuter des moyens à employer pour distraire le jeune Gryffondor. Lucius n'avait pas été convié, bien entendu. Il aurait été de très mauvais goût de proposer devant le vampire toute une batterie de tentatives destinées à détourner Potter des leçons que ce dernier lui prodiguait. Rien de surprenant à ce que ce vieil emplumé n'apprécie pas de voir son jeune protégé intégrer sans réticence des connaissances utiles à une éventuelle défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait toujours été si braqué… Incapable de voir qu'il existe une vaste différence entre le Mal et la magie noire, et qu'enseigner à son Golden Boy l'art et la manière de se défendre et d'attaquer efficacement n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque corruption de l'esprit innocent d'un jeune homme. Jeune homme qui n'avait par ailleurs jamais rien eu d'innocent de l'avis du Maître des potions.

Si Dumbledore avait été capable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, il se serait sans doute aperçu que Lucius enseignait également à son calice diverses techniques de combat au corps-à-corps qui déstabilisaient pratiquement toujours les sorciers, peu accoutumés à se battre à la moldu. Mais non, il avait obstinément tenu à sa tentative de sauvetage. Et Severus s'était retrouvé chez son pire ennemi, assis à la table de sa cuisine, forcé de regarder celui qu'il n'avait plus approché depuis _**ce**_ jour car il n'aurait pas été acceptable qu'il baisse les yeux devant Sirius Black. S'il avait pu il aurait changé de siège mais dernier arrivé, dernier servi, quel que soit le monde dans lequel on vit.

Les insultes à peine masquées avaient fusé durant toute la réunion, Sirius devenant de plus en plus acerbe à mesure que Severus défendait les positions de Lucius. Il refusait de voir sa vie davantage en danger simplement parce qu'un gamin n'était pas dirigé dans la bonne direction et les scrupules d'un Gryffondor frileux n'allaient pas l'arrêter. Leurs échanges s'étaient à tel point envenimés que Dumbledore les avait gardés tous les deux avec lui dans la cuisine après avoir levé la séance. Sa leçon de morale n'avait pas eu plus d'impact que par le passé, comme il fallait s'y attendre. De guerre lasse, le directeur de Poudlard avait également déserté les lieux, laissant les deux hommes s'écharper.

Severus avait toujours estimé que l'erreur de Dumbledore venait de là. S'il n'était pas parti, Severus n'aurait jamais plaqué Sirius Black contre le mur, furieux.

Il ne se serait jamais collé contre lui pour le maintenir en place.

Il n'aurait pas couvert cette bouche ourlée et vicieuse de la sienne pour la faire enfin taire.

Il n'aurait pas laissé des mains agressives déchirer sa robe pour atteindre son corps.

Il n'aurait pas fini la journée sur le carrelage froid et pas très net de la cuisine du Square Grimmauld à guider les mouvements secs et rapides des hanches étroites qui le chevauchaient.

Il n'aurait pas amorcé une série de rencontres brèves et illicites, presque violentes dans leur indifférence.

Il n'aurait pas été amené à ce jour, le jour où sa vie avait basculé sans même qu'il le sache.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Manoir Malfoy, la même nuit.

Ronald Weasley était un père attentionné, un peu trop souple sur la discipline peut-être, mais toujours présent et à l'écoute. Il était en règle générale plus proche de ses enfants que ne l'était Draco, dont les obligations professionnelles plus exigeantes prenaient beaucoup de son temps, aussi fut-il surpris de trouver son mari endormi dans un fauteuil au chevet de Samael lorsqu'il vint vérifier que leur fils n'avait pas de nouveau disparu dans la nature.

Il savait que Draco était dans l'absolu quelqu'un de sensible mais il le montrait toujours aussi rarement que dans sa jeunesse et chaque démonstration émotionnelle importante du Serpentard arrivait encore à étonner Ron. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire tout à la fois affectueux et exaspéré devant la position contorsionnée que son mari avait adoptée inconsciemment. Il n'avait pas fini de l'entendre ronchonner à qui mieux mieux qu'il avait une courbature récalcitrante dans le cou, une épaule démise ou un troupeau de Sombrals au grand complet qui campait sur son dos ! Draco avait le sens du spectacle, il ne pouvait le nier.

Il entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et secoua discrètement l'endormi pour l'envoyer au lit mais ce dernier se contenta de grogner sans se réveiller. S'il s'imaginait que Ron allait tolérer ses jérémiades de pauvre homme martyrisé, il se trompait lourdement. N'ayant pas sa baguette sur lui et son mari ne se montrant pas responsif, il opta pour la seule solution disponible et souleva le blondinet. Il le porta dans ses bras jusqu'à leur chambre sans grandes difficultés, Draco ayant toujours été un poids plume.

Bien entendu, contrariant comme lui seul savait l'être, Draco s'éveilla comme une fleur dès qu'il fut posé sur son matelas moelleux. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de fioritures ou de questions inutiles et tira vivement sur le bras de Ron, le faisant s'étaler pathétiquement à ses côtés encore tout habillé. Sans laisser au rouquin le temps de réagir, il s'enroula autour de son corps et, la tête nichée sur sa poitrine, se rendormit sans demander son reste.

Ron soupira et se fit une raison. Rien ne ferait bouger son dragon jusqu'au lendemain.

Bien décidé à profiter autant que possible de la situation, il glissa la main dans les boucles blondes et les entortilla inlassablement autour de ses doigts, ne s'interrompant ponctuellement que pour les lisser, savourant leur douceur. Draco avait beau s'être débarrassé de sa ridicule obsession capillaire et utiliser désormais une quantité raisonnable de produits divers et de gel, il ne laissait toujours pas un libre accès à ses mèches, estimant qu'elles ne devaient pas être départies de leur ordonnance stylisée. Il saurait que l'idée était saugrenue s'il se donnait la peine d'écouter Ron à ce sujet. A quoi pouvait-il bien servir de posséder la coupe la plus artistiquement arrangée et les cheveux les plus soyeux si la main d'un amant ne venait jamais s'en délecter ? Mais non, Draco ne l'écoutait jamais pour tout ce qui touchait à l'apparence.

Dans l'absolu Ron ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Il partageait le lit et la vie d'un des hommes les plus admirés de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Et puis son mari lui prêtait bien plus d'attention maintenant qu'il ne le faisait pendant leur adolescence perturbée. Oh ils se battaient encore quelques fois, ils étaient trop différents pour s'accorder parfaitement, mais la hargne avait depuis longtemps disparu de leurs interactions. Elle n'avait par ailleurs jamais eu grand fondement.

Ron avait été tout préparé par les remarques de ses parents à détester à vue le premier Malfoy qu'il croiserait à son arrivée à l'école. Cela n'avait pas manqué et, un semblable entrainement ayant été réalisé sur Draco, un dialogue de sourds s'était instauré, chacun jugeant l'autre sans réflexion. Il avait fallu l'apparition inopinée et au mécanisme magique encore flou d'une série de gamins pour que des facettes inattendues et non prévues par le formatage parental apparaissent. La réalisation que Draco Malfoy était un être humain doté d'un cœur et de sentiments avait propulsé Ron hors de sa confortable orbite de croisière et l'avait laissé échoué dans l'espace, perplexe, durant de longues semaines.

Il ne savait pas comment réconcilier ses idées préconçues avec ce dont il avait été le témoin et personne n'avait pu l'aider. Il s'était débattu dans un univers tortueux d'hypothèses fumeuses qu'il n'avait pas même pu partager avec son meilleur ami, Harry étant trop occupé à se rétablir de ses blessures ou bien à déprimer. Ron n'aurait pas souhaité pour tout l'or du monde se trouver à sa place et il comprenait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le centre des préoccupations du Survivant. Il avait eu bien assez de crises personnelles à gérer sans s'encombrer des siennes et Ron ne lui avait jamais reproché de s'être senti un peu abandonné. Hermione n'avait pas été d'une grande aide non plus, son temps se répartissant majoritairement entre Blaise, duquel elle était très rapidement tombée amoureuse, et ses cours, révisant furieusement et tentant jalousement d'intercepter toute information pertinente sur les leçons que Lucius dispensait à Harry.

Il ne fallait dès lors pas s'étonner qu'il ait réagi avec une certaine virulence lorsque Draco l'avait coincé au détour d'un corridor, collant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et exigeant des réponses à des questions qui n'en étaient pas. Ron était totalement incapable de fournir au jeune Serpentard ce qu'il demandait, ignorant lui-même pourquoi il ne quittait plus le blondinet des yeux lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre.

Ron sourit en lissant doucement une boucle rebelle qui rebiquait derrière l'oreille de son mari. Ses balbutiements décousus et sans queue ni tête n'avaient guère convaincu son dragon à l'époque. Il se rappelait fort bien son visage à ce moment, le front plissé, un sourcil dubitatif à demi relevé et une petite moue presque enfantine sur les lèvres. Une seule pensée l'avait traversé à cette vue et la proximité physique du Serpentard ne lui avait pas permis de l'ôter assez rapidement de son esprit.

Il l'avait trouvé tout bonnement adorable.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, pas alors que cette lèvre inférieure rebondie le narguait et que la chaleur du corps de Draco le pénétrait.

Il l'avait embrassé.

Vivement.

Sauvagement, même.

Sans aucune considération pour ce que le pauvre Draco pourrait ressentir.

Il avait pris ce qu'il voulait et s'était sauvé, paniqué, profitant de l'inertie choquée de son adversaire pour se faufiler dans la masse bouillonnante d'élèves.

Pendant des jours il avait craint que Lucius Malfoy ne fonde sur lui comme un aigle en colère pour avoir osé toucher son fils, agonisant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant eu envie d'embrasser son pire ennemi. Il avait compris plus tard à quoi l'absence de réaction du patriarche Malfoy était due mais il avait sur le moment pensé que le vampire prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer, laissant à la sérénité le temps de revenir avant de lui infliger le coup de grâce lorsqu'il ne s'y attendrait plus.

Quoi qu'il soit davantage impliqué dans la guerre que la majorité des autres élèves de par son amitié avec Harry, Ron n'avait pas coutume d'endurer un tel stress. La réputation de Lucius Malfoy n'avait rien de romanesque. L'homme était bien connu pour prendre les sanctions les plus drastiques lorsque sa famille semblait être menacée et, si le garçon qu'il était à l'époque était persuadé d'une chose, s'était d'être considéré comme une menace. Il n'ignorait pas que le fier aristocrate avait été mis au courant par Draco des bribes d'avenir qui leur avaient été révélées et il ne doutait pas un instant de ne pas entrer dans les plans que Lucius avait préparés concernant son héritier. Non pas qu'il ait réellement tenu à en faire partie à cette période, le baiser qu'il avait forcé sur les lèvres de Draco nonobstant, mais il était des plus désagréable d'être du mauvais côté de la barrière, d'autant plus lorsque Lucius était parfaitement dans son droit.

Dans l'absolu, les convictions politiques ou les alliances forgées durant un temps de guerre ne sont que triviales et éphémères face à la pérennité de la famille. Ron avait, tout autant que Lucius et Draco, été élevé dans cette croyance. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de contrarier l'avenir d'une famille.

Pas à moins d'un amour fou.

Ce qui n'était en rien ce qu'il ressentait pour son dragon à l'époque. Oh, le Serpentard l'intéressait sur plus d'un plan, il ne le niait pas. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée séquestrés avait éveillé en lui une intense curiosité et sur un plan strictement physique… disons simplement qu'il avait eu certaines difficultés à admettre qu'il pouvait être attiré par un homme. Il n'avait jamais tourné la tête sur un corps masculin auparavant et réexaminer son orientation sexuelle suite à ce baiser impulsif qui l'avait hanté des jours durant n'avait pas été sans douleur.

Il avait en désespoir de cause pris le parti d'éviter Lucius Malfoy autant que possible, tentant de se rendre transparent s'il visitait Harry. L'aristocrate ne lui avait jamais adressé la moindre remarque ou remontrance, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux gris glacials. Il avait eu la distincte impression d'être jaugé – sensation au demeurant justifiée – à chaque fois et cela n'avait fait qu'exacerber le malaise qu'il ressentait, les yeux de Lucius lui rappelant par trop ceux de son fils qui n'exprimaient que fureur rentrée et ahurissement lorsqu'il le croisait dans un couloir.

Draco remua, nichant une cuisse entre les jambes de son mari et resserrant sa prise sur son oreiller humain. Ron se laissa malmener de bonne grâce, une boule se formant au fond de sa gorge tandis qu'il repensait aux débuts chaotiques de leur relation. Il se demandait parfois comment il avait pu se montrer si borné à ne pas vouloir comprendre ses propres émotions.

Après ce baiser volé, Draco n'avait pas mis plus de deux semaines pour le confronter, hérissé et superbe dans sa fierté blessée. De nouveau bloqué dans un recoin, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de demeurer là, à attendre que le jeune homme achève de vitupérer, ce qu'il avait fini par faire à quelques centimètres du visage de Ron, emporté par son élan de juste indignation. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'agir d'une quelconque façon, il était resté figé, son regard fixé dans les orbes gris qui lui faisaient face.

Jusqu'à ce que les grands yeux clairs ne lancent un regard furtif et probablement inconscient sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi plus avant. Il avait attiré le Serpentard contre lui et s'était emparé de sa bouche avec une frénésie étonnante. Draco était resté raide comme une planche pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité avant de soudainement se coller à son corps, souple et doux, dans un gémissement sourd qui avait paru lui avoir été arraché contre son gré.

L'embrassade n'avait point duré, la réalité frappant brusquement Ron de plein fouet. Il s'était enfui de nouveau, un peu honteux et furieux contre lui-même. Avec le recul, il aurait presque pu sourire de ses folies de jeunesse s'il ne savait pas à quel point Draco avait mal vécu cette période de doutes pendant laquelle Ron avait été tiraillé entre l'intérêt qu'un homme avait éveillé en lui et le ferme maintien de sa vie antérieure. Accepter les changements n'avait jamais été son fort, il devait bien l'admettre.

Draco n'avait jamais eu de semblables scrupules. Il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour un membre de son sexe auparavant mais il n'avait pas semblé souffrir d'un cas de conscience lorsque la réalité de son avenir lui avait apparu. Sa première réaction d'incrédulité passée, il avait paru intégrer sereinement la possibilité d'une remise en question de son identité sexuelle. Il n'avait par ailleurs jamais poursuivi Ron de ses assiduités tandis qu'il se débattait avec son inconscient et sa vision de lui-même. Tout ce que Draco avait désiré à l'époque était simplement de savoir une bonne fois pour toute ce que le Gryffondor avait en tête, crever l'abcès et repartir sur une saine base d'ignorance mutuelle.

Seulement Ron avait soufflé le chaud et le froid tout en refusant de s'expliquer, acte rationnel dont il aurait été entièrement incapable, et il avait lentement mais sûrement poussé son dragon à bout de nerfs…

Délicieux souvenir.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Manoir Malfoy, chambre principale, la même nuit.

Lucius ne dormait pas.

Non seulement sa nature vampirique ne le prédisposait point au sommeil mais l'agitation morose de son calice qui s'y ajoutait menaçait de le rendre insomniaque. Il avait beau avoir temporairement réglé la phase introspective d'Harry qui reposait désormais à demi sur son torse, endormi, il savait que la crise était loin d'être surmontée.

L'incident créé par la disparition des enfants avait placé leur couple dans une situation difficile. Lucius savait qu'Harry était heureux au-delà de toute mesure d'avoir récupéré sa fille mais il était également conscient du fait que cette escapade dans le passé les avait tous deux impactés. Son mari avait fait face avec davantage de maitrise qu'il n'en avait attendue connaissant le caractériel Gryffondor et la vague de mélancolie suintante qui s'était insinuée dans son esprit pendant la nuit ne l'avait pas surpris. Il était inévitable que tôt ou tard les émotions submergent le jeune homme et, quoi qu'il se soit passé dans la chambre d'Elianthe, leur fille en avait été le déclencheur.

Lucius se souvenait parfaitement de cette époque si particulière, déchirée entre l'état dépressif du Survivant et la guerre souterraine qui faisait rage entre les trois participants du conflit. La réaction épidermique de son calice à la mort de Bartholomew Philpott ne l'avait pas entièrement pris au dépourvu.

Déjà à ce moment, il avait compris que l'adolescent d'alors était à même de se montrer hypersensible sur certains points. Il n'avait pas encore à l'époque fait de lien concret entre l'enfance malheureuse du garçon, son ras-le-bol devant les manipulations sans fin qu'il devait affronter en provenance de Dumbledore, son incapacité à faire confiance à quelqu'un et les réactions parfois disproportionnées qui en résultaient, mais il sentait viscéralement que cet incident tragique, bien qu'inévitable au vu du passé plus que maladroit du jeune Mangemort, serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase. Effectivement, une période de profonde dépression avait suivie, très difficile pour lui qui était partagé entre l'envie d'envelopper son calice dans un gros cocon de coton et celle de le secouer pour lui faire admettre une bonne fois pour toute les réalités de la guerre.

Il avait opté pour une troisième solution. Se montrer supportif, sans jugement ni condescendance, tandis qu'il mettait en place ses propres plans.

Il avait défini à l'avance avec Severus sa stratégie et les deux mages noirs avaient vu immédiatement que l'opportunité qu'ils attendaient était là. Severus avait promptement regagné la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres en faisant discrètement et sournoisement porter au crédit de Lucius ses félonies passées ce qui les avaient conduits à un bonus inespéré. Le Lord s'était, pour une raison obscure qu'aucun d'eux n'avait tenté de percer à jour, mis en tête de récompenser son agent double et avait déniché le cadeau parfait. Convaincu que Severus lui était loyal et que Lucius ne pouvait plus rien espionner, il avait jugé convenable d'offrir à son nouveau favori un présent qui ne pouvait manquer de lui plaire.

Deux très mignonnes fioles ouvragées contenant l'une quelques gouttes de sang, l'autre quelques écailles de serpent.

Pas n'importe quel serpent.

Un serpent magique rarissime pourvoyeur d'ingrédients de choix.

Nagini.

En piètre connaisseur de potions qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait pas compris qu'il offrait à un ennemi une opportunité unique de se débarrasser d'un Horcruxe auquel personne n'avait accès, la créature ne quittant pour ainsi dire jamais son maître. Severus n'avait probablement pas du feindre sa joie en recevant ce présent inespéré. Il existait de par le monde peu de Maîtres des Potions capables de réaliser les rituels obscurs qui permettaient de détruire un individu à distance par l'injonction d'un démon primitif. Non seulement les rituels en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas connus de tous mais ils étaient en outre très complexes, très longs à mettre en pratique et nécessitaient de l'invocateur une puissance magique importante pour contrôler et juguler le démon. Qualités que tout professionnel de la potion ne possédait pas.

La difficulté de se débarrasser d'un serpent intouchable ayant rapidement été ôtée de leurs préoccupations immédiates, ils avaient pu se concentrer sur l'autre principal écueil que présentait encore la guerre : empêcher Dumbledore de fourrer son long nez crochu partout. Évidemment détruire Voldemort demeurait une priorité qu'ils ne négligeaient point mais Lucius n'avait pas été terriblement enthousiaste à l'idée que la menace disparaisse sans que l'influence grandissante du directeur de Poudlard ne soit soigneusement maintenue à un niveau acceptable. Bien que dans un style différent de celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore avait néanmoins des préjugés du même ordre. Il considérait tout ce qui était de près ou de loin relié à la magie noire comme intrinsèquement mauvais en oubliant sciemment que nombre des sortilèges qualifiés de noirs avaient été créés pour d'autres buts que la torture ou la cruauté.

Cet incident avec le Preateravisceres alors qu'Harry commençait tout juste à sortir de sa phase de dépression intense en était un exemple flagrant. Bien entendu, Lucius ne s'était pas amusé à l'enseigner à son jeune calice pour l'avancer dans ses futures études de médicomage – qui n'étaient à l'époque pas même une vague idée dans le cerveau confus du garçon – mais bel et bien comme sortilège d'attaque indispensable au combat. Il devait admettre qu'il ne s'agissait pas du maléfice le plus reluisant et qu'il valait mieux le pratiquer en plein air pour éviter de ruiner définitivement les parquets mais son efficacité n'était pas remise en cause.

Initialement, le sort avait été conçu dans le but parfaitement louable de pouvoir faire sortir les organes internes du corps d'un individu lors d'une procédure médicomagique. Au cours des siècles, il avait évolué en deux variantes : celle plus douce qui permettait une sortie contrôlée des organes pour permettre de les traiter et celle dont le mouvement de baguette était ferme et sec qui faisait exploser l'abdomen ou la cage thoracique de l'adversaire selon la zone visée, répandant sans discernement ses entrailles sur le sol.

Pour Dumbledore, pas de demi-mesure. Un sortilège qui pouvait être utilisé d'une manière tendancieuse pendant une guerre était un sortilège qui devait être banni de l'enseignement pour le plus grand bien de tous. Le vampire était bien certain que les protections de Poudlard empêcheraient quiconque, y compris l'infirmière, de réellement lancer ce sort dans l'enceinte du château. Une telle dérive était de son opinion, ainsi que de celle de Severus, dangereuse car davantage de sorts deviendraient inutilisables avec l'écoulement des années si ce vieux fou au cerveau ravagé par l'acidité du citron demeurait libre de choisir l'éducation des jeunes sorciers. Les vieilles familles de Sang Pur faisaient de la résistance car il était impensable pour elles que leurs enfants soient privés de magie durant les onze premières de leur vie et tous les étés jusqu'à leurs dix-sept ans ensuite. L'enseignement à domicile pendant ces périodes comblait les lacunes que Poudlard créait. Après tout, un simple sortilège de croissance des plantes pouvait s'avérer mortel si on y mettait un minimum de bonne volonté.

Il n'avait bien entendu jamais été question de se débarrasser de ce manipulateur emplumé et parfois Lucius le regrettait. Le pousser doucement mais sûrement vers la sortie s'était avéré une entreprise complexe et de fort longue haleine dont il se serait volontiers passé. Gérer tout ensemble les humeurs d'un calice capricieux qui n'avait pas encore appris la maitrise de soi, les plans follement enchevêtrés de Voldemort qui perdait chaque jour un peu plus le peu de raison qui lui restait et les actes imprévisibles d'un directeur d'école qui revivait par procuration les exploits de sa jeunesse l'avait mené au bord de la combustion spontanée. Deux choses l'avaient aidé à apercevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel : le changement progressif d'attitude d'Harry, qui s'était petit à petit ouvert à la vie, et l'inconscience rafraichissante de Sirius Black.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais Lucius pensait en son for intérieur que la meilleure chose que Severus ait pu faire dans son existence personnelle avait été d'épouser Sirius Black. Oh bien sûr, il ne se serait pas risqué à penser une telle insanité durant les premières années de leur union. Les deux hommes ne semblaient à l'époque s'entendre que sur un plan sexuel et leur idée de la séduction passait par les plus belles disputes et démonstrations de mauvaise foi qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de contempler. Cependant, le sens de l'humour acide de Black était particulièrement plaisant et son obsession durant la guerre à se venger des sévices que son filleul avait subi des mains des Dursley avait été des plus divertissantes.

Bien que n'étant pas un parfait archétype du Sang Pur, Sirius n'en était pas moins un Black, sans le moindre doute. Son sens moral avait clairement été façonné par la propension maléfique de sa famille et il ne voyait pas de mal à exprimer et à mettre en pratique des idées créatives qui feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête de la majorité des sorciers. Quoique Lucius ait déjà à l'époque compris que son calice détestait se voir laissé dans l'ombre, il n'avait pas pipé mot des plans que son parrain nourrissait pour le restant de sa famille. L'adolescent d'alors n'aurait pas compris et se serait rebellé contre une décision qui certes n'avait rien d'éthique mais qui ne manquait pas de sens dans le monde sorcier.

La famille d'abord.

Sirius respectait tout autant cet adage que Lucius et ils étaient parvenus, sans grande difficulté d'ailleurs, à obtenir nombre de pertinentes informations de Severus qui savait comme de coutume tout sur tout le monde, ou presque. Le premier acte de l'animagus une fois leur plan concocté et prêt à être mis en action avait été de frapper Lucius d'impotence pour deux semaines, pour mettre les pendules à l'heure, soi-disant. Il avait sûrement du exprimer la plus grande surprise lorsque l'homme avait daigné lui signifier qu'il s'agissait de sa manière très personnelle de le féliciter pour la finalisation du lien avec son calice. Sachant qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à une action de la part de la seule famille convenable qu'ait le garçon, Lucius s'était mordu la lèvre et avait passé sa frustration sur les moldus qui reposaient dans la minuscule maison proprette et sans âme de Privet Drive.

Un très bon moment.

Moins sanglant que les raids du Lord, moins gentil que les blagues de potaches pour lesquelles les Maraudeurs étaient réputés à Poudlard. A n'en pas douter, Sirius possédait une part sombre et presque cruelle qu'il dissimulait fort bien, heureusement sans la folie des Black qui faisait de Walburga une furie fielleuse, de Bellatrix une fanatique dangereuse et de Narcissa une courtisane sadique et sans vergogne. Les femmes de la famille n'avaient vraiment pour elles que leur fortune et leur charme physique.

Harry remua doucement contre lui et Lucius laissa cette nuit s'éloigner de ses pensées. Avec le temps son mari s'était avéré capable de ressentir ses humeurs avec une acuité surprenante qui n'avait au départ pas cessé de dérouter Lucius, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'un cas rare de parfaite symbiose vampirique. Il était peu courant qu'une association vampire/calice soit équilibrée et non limitée à une relation primale inévitable, la majorité des vampires considérant leur calice comme un simple récipient vivant de nourriture. Les désillusions qu'avait vécues Lucius combinées avec les tendances inconsciemment romantiques d'un adolescent les avaient tous deux entraînés vers une recherche de stabilité affective qui s'était, avec les années, concrétisée par un lien plus puissant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait attendu.

Quoique Harry ait pu être réticent à apprendre à le connaître au départ, il avait petit à petit compris que Lucius n'était pas l'homme cruel qu'il croyait et le vampire remerciait régulièrement la mémoire infortunée du décès de Philpott, seul acte utile que ce maladroit ait réalisé au cours de sa brève existence. Avec l'apaisement de sa méfiance, le jeune Gryffondor s'était progressivement révélé un être foncièrement gentil et à l'écoute attentive. Lucius pouvait dire avec certitude que le garçon d'alors ne comprenait rigoureusement rien à ses harangues passionnées contre ses obtus avocats d'affaires ou les nouvelles régulations financières du Ministère de la Magie des îles Samoa, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y prêter l'oreille et de compatir à sa manière un rien irrévérencieuse.

Lucius avait rapidement appris à différencier durant cette période de reconstruction personnelle post-dépression les réelles critiques de son calice des piques sarcastiques et défensives que celui-ci envoyait lorsqu'il se sentait en position de faiblesse. Le jeune homme dissimulait derrière un paravent d'agressivité passive un profond sentiment d'inaptitude et plus la situation le dépassait, plus il devenait acerbe et rétif. En revanche, les points qui le chagrinaient, ses souffrances et toutes ces choses primordiales de l'avis de Lucius demeuraient silencieuses. La critique par l'absence de réaction perceptible n'était pas un art dans lequel l'aristocrate brillait dans sa vie privée car il n'avait jamais été confronté à un tel mécanisme de défense en dehors des affaires. Il avait davantage coutume de désamorcer les crises hystériques de Draco qui avait tout de la diva capricieuse.

Merlin, cette époque avait vu plus que sa part de caprices !

Alors qu'Harry demeurait stoïquement muet à ruminer de mystérieuses pensées qui alternativement le déprimaient ou bien l'emplissaient d'un sentiment de droiture et ne faisaient rien pour améliorer les dispositions naturellement peu patientes de Lucius, Draco avait porté à un nouveau sommet l'art de la jérémiade emphatique.

Une jérémiade de plusieurs mois.

Une jérémiade n'ayant en tout et pour tout qu'un seul et unique sujet.

Ronald Weasley.

Apparemment il était plus qu'inopportun que le dernier-né des mâles Weasley semble considérer Draco sans animosité. Et avec une certaine intensité. Et qu'il le regarde tout court d'ailleurs. Jamais il n'avait prêté attention à Draco auparavant et cela convenait parfaitement au jeune Serpentard.

Lucius n'était pas fou et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau du rouquin ainsi que les conséquences sur son fils. Etant donné la couardise avec laquelle le Gryffondor se comportait en présence de Lucius, n'osant pas même croiser son regard lorsqu'il visitait Harry, il n'avait pas douté un instant que ce froussard n'aborderait pas de sitôt son héritier et qu'il se contenterait de l'observer à distance, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien voir dans son ancien ennemi. En revanche, Draco n'était pas du genre à patienter pendant qu'un individu suivait chacun de ses gestes du regard. Des semaines durant Lucius avait attendu l'explosion et, le destin étant doté d'un sens de l'humour tout particulier, les deux situations s'étaient dénouées en même temps, manquant de le faire succomber à une crise d'apoplexie.

A la fin d'une journée de cours plutôt paisible, Lucius avait vu son fils débarouler dans ses appartements, le rouge aux joues, les cheveux décoiffés et le souffle court. Son visage était emprunt d'une panique évidente et d'une indignation scandalisée qui avaient fait apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres souples du vampire. Il était rare de voir le jeune Serpentard si peu soigné et Lucius avait éprouvé un zeste d'admiration passager pour la personne qui était parvenue à ce résultat.

La tirade du blondinet n'avait été qu'une suite incohérente de récriminations, entièrement dépourvue de noms propres et étonnamment créative dans le choix des expressions, qui n'avait pas le moins du monde permis à son père d'y entendre goutte. Il avait fallu attendre qu'une bonne demi-heure d'insultes, de cris, de reniflements dédaigneux et autres simagrées se soit écoulée avant que Draco ne lâche les trois petits mots qui avaient changé tant de choses : « Il m'a embrassé. » avait-il dit.

A peine remis de la désacralisation de son enfant qui l'avait laissé pantois quelques heures, Lucius avait tout juste posé une fesse sur le bord de son lit que son calice lui avait assené le coup de grâce d'une phrase guère plus longue que celle de Draco : « Comment un garçon peut-il tomber enceint ? ».

Rétrospectivement cette soirée apocalyptique se teintait d'un vernis d'amusement mais Lucius avait sur le moment cru sa dernière heure arrivée, sa famille liguée contre lui. Sa réponse avait été courte et froide, à la hauteur du déluge d'émotions qui l'avait assailli.

Le lendemain, une fois le choc digéré, il s'était autorisé à prendre à part son calice et à amorcer avec lui une discussion infructueuse. Il savait ce qui avait motivé le garçon et il ne pouvait pas approuver aujourd'hui davantage qu'il n'avait approuvé à l'époque. Envisager une grossesse et la mise au monde d'un enfant par culpabilité et désir pervers de revanche sur la fatalité n'était pas exactement sain, encore moins réfléchi, mais Lucius voulait un autre enfant, il le voulait depuis longtemps, et voir l'opportunité qu'il attendait se présenter d'elle-même avait été trop tentant, trop difficile à refuser.

Sa faiblesse.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Square Grimmauld, tôt le matin.

Sirius fit très doucement le chat pour ne pas déranger son compagnon, réveillant dans certaines parties de son anatomie des tiraillements satisfaisants. Severus s'était montré pour le moins passionné pendant la nuit et il le serait peut-être encore ce matin si le bras possessif qui entourait vigoureusement sa taille était un signe représentatif. Il leva légèrement le visage pour étudier son mari et juger de son état d'endormissement. Son air paisible le rassura et il se nicha de nouveau confortablement contre la peau chaude du Maître des Potions.

Il aimait ces matinées calmes et câlines, trop rares lorsqu'il faut jongler avec deux emplois du temps de professeurs et deux enfants. Si on lui avait dit vingt ans plus tôt qu'il ne demanderait pas mieux que de se blottir contre Severus Snape sous les draps et qu'il ne se sentait jamais davantage en sécurité qu'entre ses bras, il aurait hurlé au scandale et appelé sur le faux prophète les affres de la vengeance maternelle.

Même l'apparition surprise d'un fils en 1997 n'avait pas réellement réussi à le convaincre, quoi que le jeune homme ait pu lui dire. Il fallait bien avouer que le garçon avait très visiblement du sang de Black dans les veines mais que l'influence de Severus Snape n'était pas vraiment perceptible au premier abord. Tant qu'Althaїr n'ouvrait pas la bouche en tout cas, car son persiflage ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui du sournois directeur de Serpentard.

La première fois qu'il avait touché Severus avait été étrange et il ne l'avait à ce jour toujours pas comprise.

Impulsive et entièrement incontrôlée.

Il l'avait ensuite pratiquement oubliée, refoulant avec soin une chaleur qui s'échappait avec virulence la nuit lorsque sa garde s'abaissait, nourrissant un regain de dédain et d'agressivité envers Severus pendant les heures de veille. Il s'était convaincu d'avoir enterré le souvenir de la peau illégalement soyeuse de son ennemi, du goût de ses lèvres fines et meurtrières, de la sensation de ses mains au doigté incomparable sur son corps. Presque totalement convaincu.

Puis Dumbledore avait exigé sa présence à cette réunion stupide. Quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à ce qu'Harry apprenne de Lucius les rudiments d'une magie utile ? Quoi que l'on puisse penser de l'aristocrate et de ses manières cavalièrement mielleuses, il n'en demeurait pas moins un mage noir de grande classe et doté d'une puissance appréciable. Sirius ne voyait rien à redire à ses projets. Certes il avait pris le contre-pied de ses réelles opinions durant le meeting, et alors ? Personne ne pouvait attendre de lui des réactions rationnelles alors que Severus se trouvait en face de lui, splendidement condescendant et d'une sécheresse de ton impérieuse. Il n'avait pas encore digéré la finalisation du lien entre Harry et Lucius, et Severus avait subi de plein fouet sa frustration. Savoir qu'il était inévitable que la consommation ait tôt ou tard lieu n'avait pas empêché Sirius de se sentir vaguement coupable de n'avoir rien empêché et Snape était là, à défendre son ami de cette façon… Il devait lui rabattre son caquet, point final.

S'il n'était pas resté seul avec le Maître des Potions, aucun écart de conduite n'aurait été noté. Mais plaqué contre un mur par un corps puissant quoiqu'un peu osseux, une langue agile et vicieuse venant molester la sienne, que voulez-vous qu'il fasse ? Le souvenir de leur premier ébat était revenu en force et avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, il chevauchait frénétiquement celui qui l'exaspérait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, ne plus jamais croiser le chemin de Severus Snape, héritier de la lignée des Prince.

Mais non.

Son corps, coupable de haute trahison, réclamait davantage de contact et Severus, bien qu'il soit toujours parfaitement désagréable, ne semblait pas objecter et satisfaisait régulièrement ses besoins physiques.

Il n'y avait pas eu de sentiments, de chaleur ou d'émotions dans leurs accouplements. Car Sirius ne pouvait pas, même avec tant d'années de recul, considérer leurs escapades furieuses comme autre chose qu'une réaction primale devant un partenaire sexuellement compatible. Ils ne se concertaient même pas. Ils se croisaient pendant leurs devoirs pour l'Ordre et presque à chaque fois terminaient leur rencontre sur la plus proche surface vaguement plane, Sirius se trouvant toujours les jambes écartées à accepter l'intrusion d'un Severus Snape de plus ou moins bonne composition.

Jusqu'au jour où il avait fait une erreur.

Une toute petite erreur qui n'aurait jamais dû prêter à conséquence.

Ce jour-là Severus Snape n'aurait pas dû poser un pied dans le Square Grimmauld.

Par un hasard karmique improbable, il avait remplacé au dernier moment Dedalus Diggle qui devait apporter une série de rapports d'incidents en prévision de la réunion de l'Ordre programmée le week-end qui suivait. Le Maître des Potions ne se chargeait jamais de telles besognes habituellement mais Dumbledore avait certainement dû le cajoler jusqu'à ce qu'il craque nerveusement et accepte pour se débarrasser de la sangsue que le vieux sorcier savait si bien imiter. Le sombre professeur était arrivé au Square Grimmauld, trempé par la pluie glaciale qui se déchainait, porteur des documents ainsi que d'un petit chaudron rempli d'ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour une expérimentation longue et complexe qu'il ne pouvait pratiquer à Poudlard pour des raisons de sécurité d'après ses dires.

Sirius, égal à lui-même, ne l'avait pas laissé vadrouiller seul dans sa maison et l'avait suivi en restant à une distance respectueuse – comprenez hors de portée directe – jusqu'au laboratoire souterrain au sein duquel il ne se risquait jamais en dehors de circonstances exceptionnelles. Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage pour qu'il soit basculé sur un plan de travail poussiéreux et rapidement mené à l'orgasme.

Rien d'inhabituel en soi. Une rencontre typique avec le Maître des Potions.

S'il n'avait pas eu la malencontreuse surprise de se réveiller pour vomir tripes et boyaux deux semaines plus tard. Quatre jours de ce régime avaient suffi à lui faire consulter un médicomage et à apprendre la nouvelle.

L'envolée de violence qui avait suivi cette découverte avait réussi à couper le sifflet à Albus Dumbledore et à Walburga Black réunis. Severus n'avait clairement pas apprécié la chouette mal emplumée qui était venue exiger sa présence au Square Grimmauld pendant le déjeuner, la créature ayant explicitement été commandée de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne quitter le château, et le Maître des Potions l'avait immédiatement fait savoir. Sirius n'était lui-même pas à prendre avec des pincettes dans son état d'énervement avancé et avait riposté du tac au tac, oublieux de la présence non requise du directeur dans la pièce.

Critiques, insultes et ignominies avaient rempli le bâtiment, le faisant trembler sous leur violence jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes perdent le souffle et manquent d'en venir aux mains, heureusement trop remontés pour penser à leurs baguettes. Une dernière répartie cinglante de Severus avait fait définitivement perdre son calme à l'animagus et des paroles qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer avaient franchi ses lèvres. Il avait bêtement exigé réparation pour sa condition. La tentative d'apaisement de Dumbledore s'était éteinte dans sa barbe et le portrait de Walburga qui s'époumonait dans le hall avait soudainement fait silence. Severus Snape avait perdu ses couleurs, reconnaissant les phrases rituelles.

Il avait refusé de le croire enceint, assurant qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé ni potion ni préparatifs magiques qui auraient rendus une conception possible, allant jusqu'à insinuer que Sirius s'était fait engrosser par Merlin sait qui pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Les mois qui avaient suivis avaient été parmi les plus douloureux de la vie Sirius, Azkaban inclus, et y repenser le déprimait terriblement. Sa vie actuelle avec Severus n'était pas parfaite, loin de là, mais il savait qu'ils partageaient quelque chose. A cette époque, son mari se montrait si virulent dans son mode de défense et si vindicatif que Sirius en avait été affecté. Il n'avait pas attendu de déclaration d'amour passionnée – il n'en avait d'ailleurs toujours ni entendu ni déclamé, même après presque vingt ans de mariage – mais il aurait pensé qu'avoir partagé des moments intimes quoique dépourvu d'émotions et éphémères aurait au moins eu le mérite d'adoucir légèrement l'irascible Maître des Potions et qu'il se permettrait de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Une illusion, bien sûr.

Les choses ne s'étaient guère améliorées lorsqu'ils avaient compris comment Sirius avait pu tomber enceint sans qu'aucun rituel ne soit entonné. La preuve étant faite, Severus n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lancer les préparatifs d'un mariage s'il ne voulait pas perdre tout droit sur l'héritage des Prince en compensation pour sa défection mais il ne l'avait pas fait sans pester à chaque étape, rappelant sans cesse à Sirius qu'il n'avait jamais vu pareil crétin et qu'il n'aurait pas pu détruire sa vie plus efficacement s'il l'avait fait exprès.

Sirius secoua doucement la tête pour disperser ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas repenser à cette période, elle le rendait toujours mélancolique.

- Tu vas arrêter de remuer, oui ? gronda Severus d'une voix rauque.

Avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre, son mari se tourna sur le côté et enserra son visage entre ses mains.

- Tu penses trop pour une heure si matinale.

Ses lèvres furent happées, léchées et mordillées jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse grâce, oubliant totalement les affres de leur début de vie commune.

- Dors maintenant.

Sirius geignit, collant son bassin à celui de Severus qui ne se laissa pas distraire. Il obligea gentiment l'animagus à se retourner avant de le nicher contre lui comme il aimait, ses cheveux fous chatouillant doucement son nez, son délicieux postérieur blotti contre son érection matinale. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille, sa longue main reposant sur son ventre encore plat et tonique malgré deux grossesses.

- Tout à l'heure… promit-il.

* * *

_Enfin je vois le bout de ce chapitre! _

_Il a été terriblement long à rédiger et j'ai du reprendre plusieurs fois certains passages, en supprimer complètement d'autres qui m'emmenaient sur une pente glissante qui n'était pas prévue - les personnages ont bien trop tendance à avoir une volonté propre au bout d'un moment! - et en réécrire entièrement d'autres qui ne me plaisaient pas du tout tant ils étaient déprimants... _

_Bref j'espère que le résultat est plus proche de l'atmosphère que je voulais créer pour cette histoire que celle de la première version ne l'était!_


End file.
